Past Memories To The Present
by Ace Dragon Queen Prue
Summary: Here you will find out the beggining of the charmed ones desteny as children and then into their adult hood. Ps I dont own any of the characters or actresses in this fanfic. It is entairly my own work.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Chronicles of Charnia - Past Memories and Present **

**Act 1 **

**This chapter will take you to where the Charmed ones journey in the middle ages began and how it started with the trauma of the Halliwell sisters mothers death. Which sister was the worst affected by it and how they each get trough it as the time past.**

**Then to how they are in the present.**

**Past - Charmed ones as children after there mothers death.**

**Into - Prue walking through forest upset.**

**Music - Celine Dion – A New Day Has Come plays as we see young Prue upset.**

**Then we see 8 year old Prue start to speak.**

**Prue** – (To herself) Why did mum have to die? (Crying and walking to her dragons cave to meet her dragons)

**Exit forest **

**Into – Dragons cave **

**Prue – (To her dragons)** Hay

**Dragon** – **(To Prue) **Hi Prue what's wrong and do you want to talk about it.

**Prue embraces her dragon in a big hug as the dragon is comforting her.**

**Prue** – Well you proberly know I was with mum up here a few weeks ago and she was killed by a water creature.

**Dragon** – Yes I know I thought it was that you were upset about with, but I just didn't want to upset you even more about it.

**Prue** – Yes that's why I am so upset. Grams took me and my sisters to the seaside and I was more angry than sad and it was supposed to make me feel better.

**Dragon** – I don't want to upset you even more but you want feel like this forever.

Just remember she will always be their and never leave you even if you can't see her.

**Prue** – What do I supposed to do now that she has gone and what about my sisters and grams?

**Dragon** – Only you can figure that one out and I don't mean to sound so hard.

**Prue** – Ok

**Dragon** – Remember the destiny thing everyone was always talking about because this is proberly were it begins.

**Prue** – I know the destiny thing but I don't understand it all what you're trying to tell me.

**Dragon** – What I mean is that you help your grams and sisters because I think that's what your mum would want.

**Prue** – Ok I will try. I will do it for her and make her happy.

**Dragon **– Ok we can only see what the future brings as you live it Prue, so I would say just go for it.

**Prue – (Just looks at her dragon as she is heading out of the cave back towards the castle.)**

**Act 2**

**Into – Halliwell Castle – Past **

**Younger Piper and Phoebe are talking about where Prue is and how she is copping with their mothers death as she took it the hardest. **

**7 year old Piper begins to speak.**

**Piper** – I wonder how Prue is taking it and I bet she is as upset as we are if you understand. Don't worry if you don't Phoebe.

**4 year old Phoebe begins to speak. **

**Phoebe** – I think I know what you are talking about Piper. She is upset that mummy has gone because of that bad thing that took her.

**Piper** – Do you know what today ment for mum and why we were all crying?

**Phoebe** – We were all saying bye to mummy, but we will see her again want we Piper.

**Piper – (Back to Phoebe not knowing what to say)** Phoebe I don't know but I suppose we will.

**Phoebe **– Yes you do know and why want you say it.

**Piper** – I don't want to upset you even more as you have cheered up about it from earlier and I just hope Prue has.

**Sound of the castle door as it opens and 8 year old Prue walks in and goes up the castles stone steps.**

**Prues now up the stairs and going through the castles main room and sees her sisters. **

**Prue – (To her sisters)** Hay Piper and Phoebe how are you feeling about you know what.

**Piper speaks as Phoebe goes and hugs her older sister.**

**Piper **– I think I have stopped crying for now. How about you and one more thing. I think the beach and sea cheered me up a little bit.

**Prue as she is hugging Phoebe in a sisterly hug.**

**Prue** – Well I don't think I will ever get over it what happened to mother. The beach didn't stop me from crying it made me angrier.

**Phoebe starts to speak.**

**Phoebe** – You aren't going anywhere are you Prue-e?

**Prue to Phoebe**

**Prue** – Why do you think I am going anywhere?

**Phoebe** – I just have a bad feeling that you are going to go and see mummy.

**Prue back to Phoebe **

**Prue** – Ok Phoebe enough of what you're saying and I am not going anywhere.

**(Prue starting to cry)**

**Piper begins to speak again **

**Piper** – Ok Prue can we finish our little talk.

**Prue** – Ok where were we.

**Prue** – Oh yes I am still upset but I got a little advice from one of my dragons in the dragons cave.

**Piper** – Why did you go there?

**Prue** – I went to think there and got a lot of advice and he talked me into coming back and helping you, Phoebe and grams.

**Piper**- Ok anymore

**Prue** – Yes he said that's what mum would of wanted me to do.

**Piper** – Wanted you to do.

**Prue** – Yes he said its part of my destiny and will find it that way.

**Phoebe** – Prues going to look after us?

**Piper** – Phoebe stop it you will upset her even more.

**Prue** – Hay I am standing here you know and I don't want to think about it either.

**The sisters turn as they here their grams coming. **

**Grams** – Prue were ever you are and where have you been. You had me worried sick about you.

**Prue** – Sorry grams I was with my dragons and had to do some thinking.

**Grams** – Save it for later because we have some work to do sweetie.

**Prue** – Fine here I go and grams is moaning at me again.

**Grams **– I herd that Prue. As much as you proberly don't want to help me and you're going to and learn the lesson about running off.

**Prue** - I just told you were I was.

**Grams** – Yes and how many times have I told you not to go their and at a time like this.

**Prue** – Mum would have wanted me to and its part of my Dragon Witch destiny.

**Grams doesn't say anything and Piper and Phoebe are just looking between each other as grams just shouted at Prue.**

**Exit past – Castle **

**Act 3**

**Into – Present - Middle Ages – Day - Halliwell Castle 1208 AD **

**Enter - Kitchen **

**Piper is preparing her Middle Ages breakfast and her sisters, Prue, Pheobe and Paige's breakfast. **

**She has also prepared breakfast for the children and Prues husband Bowen. **

**Piper starts to shout for her sisters, the kids and for her brother in law from the kitchen door and through the main room.**

**Piper** – Hay are you coming for breakfast or you going to let it get cold.

**Paige** – Yes I am coming so you can stop shouting for me now at least.

**Piper** – Ok so what is Prue and Pheobe up to and are they up.

**Paige** – Yes their getting ready and you proberly know what Prue is doing.

**Piper** – Kissing her husband no less. Anyway how do you know anyway Paige?

**Paige** – I sort of peaked and to see if she was up and then I went to Phoebe's room.

**Piper** – I better shout for the kids to come.

**Paige** – Yes I hope you have and I don't think Prue would be pleased if you left her daughters out and my daughter to and which I wouldn't be pleased about.

**Piper** – I have Bowens here to when ever he finishes kissing Prue, if that is what they are doing.

**Paige** – They will be here in a min and I wouldn't rush them if I were you.

**Exit – Kitchen **

**Into – Prues bedroom**

**We see Prue and Bowen finish off kissing and Prue begins to speak.**

**Prue** – Ok we will have to stop there and go for breakfast as Piper has prepared it for us and before she gets mad at us.

**Bowen** – Ok let's get ready because we have been kissing for a while.

**Prue** – Right ok that's bad is it when you are married to me.

**They both go off and get ready for breakfast.**

**Exit – Prues bedroom**

**Into – Kitchen **

**We see Prue and Bowen walk in and Piper begins to speak.**

**Piper** – Finally you two finally made it for breakfast and I was beginning to think you weren't bothered about it.

**Prue** – Yes we were coming, it just took us longer to get out of bed this morning.

**Piper** – No kidding

**Phoebe and Paige just turn to each other.**

**Bowen** – Well it didn't bother me that I spent some time with my wife. I am going to do the same think with my daughters and spend time with them.

**Paige** – That's so nice.

**Phoebe** – Cute

**They all sit down for breakfast, but still waiting for the kids and a few mins later all 3 girls appear.**

**Prues daughters enter with Paige's daughter.**

**Prudence is Prues oldest daughter and is 11 years old. Prues youngest daughter enters behind her older sister. **

**Patricia is 6 years old and looks just like her sister and they both look like their mother. **

**Then Paige's only daughter enters and she is 11 years old just like Prudence but a few months younger than her. Her name is Paige 2****nd**** as Paige wanted her to have the same name as she had. She is also looks like her mother. **

**They all also sit down for breakfast with their parents.**

**This scene ends with the whole family sitting down for breakfast and enjoying it. **

**Exit – Kitchen – Halliwell Castle **

**Act 4 **

**Enter – Scene – Lock – Scotland near Halliwell Village – Day – Morning **

**Prue and her daughters and Paige's daughter go down to the lock to have fun whilst Prues sisters get on with their own business. Prues husband Bowen gets on with checking his scrolls and his own jobs.**

**Prudence** – Mum are you ok you look a little sad.

**Patricia** – Mummy what's wrong.

**Prue** – It's this place. It just brings back bad memories.

**Paige** – What memories aunty Prue?

**Prue** – I don't think I have ever told you why.

**Prudence** – Well go on if you want to mum, but we don't want to upset you even more.

**Prue** – It's where my mother was killed by a water creature when I was only 8 years old.

**Paige** – Oh ok do you want to talk about it.

**Prue** – Well I better tell you it all has you where only going to find out someday anyway.

**Patricia** – Sorry mummy.

**Prue** – Hay sweetie why are you feeling sorry, it wasn't your fault.

**Patricia doesn't say anything. She just goes up to her mother and hugs her tightly.**

**Paige** – Ok I hope it doesn't appear as I want to have some fun today and see it take you to.

**Prudence – Ok Paige you better stop before you scare me. My mum brought us here to have some fun whilst our aunts and your mum get on with their own jobs.**

**Paige** – Ok fine, I was only asking or saying.

**Patricia** – Mummy going to be ok now.

**Prue **– Hopefully sweetie. Go and have fun.

**All 3 girls go off and have fun whilst Prue stays behind for so long before joining them. As she is looking towards the water she knows what's larking beneath the deep lock.**

**Bubbles appear in the water as the creature looks towards the girls playing near by but Prue doesn't notice, but her dragon senses sense something but what. It's the creature that is lurking in the dark watery depths.**

**Prue goes and joins the girls having a water fight at the edge of the water.**

**Prue** – Hay kids' can I join in it looks fun and it might take my mind off my mothers death for a while.

**Paige** – Ok

**Paige throws water all over her aunty Prue to start the fun all over again. **

**Prudence **– Oh dear you got wet.

**Patricia **– Mummy got wet.

**Prue** – Yes she did and now you all are going to get it now. (In a funny voice)

**Scene changes back to castle and with Prue and the girls still water fighting.**

**Exit - lock – Scotland **

**Into – Halliwell Castle – Rooms – Day – Near Noon.**

**Bowen is still sorting out his scroll papers for his knight work.**

**Bowens work is to slay evil dragons and creature that threaten the village and kingdom.**

**He also helps out nabouring kingdoms.**

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige are helping each other clean out the castle. Piper starts the conversation.**

**Piper** – Hay you to do you know what today is and Prues gone down to were it happened.

**Phoebe** – Yes I think I know because you have mentioned it and Prues gone with the girls their.

Its mum's death you're on about and she died those many years ago.

**Paige** – Oh I should have known and I bet that I was told but with all the demons and stuff it's easy to forget.

**Paige doesn't remember as she was given away at birth. So her charmed sisters could start their destiny first. She was found out when her sisters needed her the most 7 years ago but she had already met Prue in forest at the time she was trying to kill her.**

**Piper** – I think it was about 30 years ago.

**Phoebe** – Oh my god that long, it doesn't seem that long.

**Piper** – Yes and I miss her so much. I bet Prue thought of her when she got to the lock.

**Paige** – I hope she doesn't meet the creature that killed her, I mean mother.

**Phoebe** – Yes I hope so to. It's hard enough to think we lost mother to it and wouldn't want to lose Prue to it either.

**Piper** – The girls to. Not much us being upset and how would Bowen would cope with losing his family. Don't forget your daughter either Paige.

**Paige** – You know saying that I think he would be worse than us at being upset and he would take it harder.

**Phoebe** – Ok can we talk about something else now please instead of thinking that we are going to lose our sister and nieces? Not just them and what about your daughter Paige.

**Paige** – Ok I was only saying.

**Piper** – Yes I think we better before I end up in tears or something from talking about it.

**Bowen comes in from the room he was sorting out his scrolls in and sees the sisters.**

**Bowen** – What have you tree been talking about.

**Piper** – The water creature in the loch were Prue and the girls have gone.

**Phoebe** – Piper

**Bowen** – You mean the loch she has told me about where your mother died.

**Paige** – Yes that's right.

**Bowen** – Just great. Why would she go their in the first place?

**Phoebe** – She's gone their so the girls can have some fun and for herself to think.

**Bowen** – What do you mean think?

**Piper** – Ok she means think because it's about 30 years ago today that mother was killed by the water creature their.

**Bowen** – Prues gone there with the girls and what was she thinking?

**Piper** – Well there's no point us doing anything because she would have gone anyway.

**Paige** – We should write a vanquishing spell for the creature.

**Bowen** – You may not need it if I slay it first.

**Piper** – You can't do that it will kill you.

**Bowen** – Well someone has to do something or I will not have any family left.

**Phoebe** – Ok we will do it and write a spell like Paige suggested.

**Bowen** – Ok you can do that but I am still going for your back up. But I have to get changed first into my knight gear.

**Piper** – Ok don't be long.

**Bowen goes and gets ready whilst the three Halliwell sisters go and get a vanquishing spell ready. **

**But whilst they are all doing their jobs Prue comes running in with the girls and shouts for one of her sisters.**

**Prue** – Piper where are you.

**This act ends with Prue calling for Piper. **

**Act 5 **

**Prue eventually finds her sisters in the castles attic and her two daughters Prudence and Patricia have followed her along with Paige 2****nd****. **

**Prue** – Hay sisters you proberly want believe what just nearly happened to me and the girls.

**Piper** – Could it have anything to do with the water demon that killed mother?

**Prue** – How do you know?

**Phoebe** – We were talking about it when we were cleaning the castle.

**Prue** – Oh

**Paige** – We didn't even know you got attacked by it till you just told us.

**Prue** – Then how did you know I was attacked by it?

**Piper** – It just came into conversation when we were talking about mum.

**Prue** – Oh – Ok

**Patricia starts to speak and Prudence and Paige 2****nd**** start afterwards.**

**Patricia** – Mummy saved us from it. I think she scared it off.

**Her sister then starts to speak and calls her sister her short name – Trisha**

**Prudence** – Ok Trisha that's enough. I think mum doesn't want reminding of it.

**Paige 2****nd** – She was only telling my mum and Aunty Piper and Phoebe what happened.

**Prudence** – Ok fine. I thought you might have got enough information from what my mum said. Not from my little sister.

**Prue**- Hay be nice to your younger sister. You will proberly thank her one day for saying more stuff about evil problems.

**Prudence **– Ok fine mum. Anyway where's dad.

**Patricia **– Yes weres daddy?

**Piper** – He is getting ready to help us.

**Prue** – What how could you let him. He will get killed. Its better us going alone and leaving the girls with him.

**Phoebe** – Prue I don't think he knows you're here. He was going to save you and the girls from the water creature/ demon.

**Prue** – Not if I can help it.

**Prue goes off to her and Bowen's bedroom and she is kind of annoyed at what he said about saving her.**

**Paige** – Prue wait.

**Phoebe** – Why wait Paige.

**Paige** – He might have already gone that's why. Which means Prue will go after him without us.

**Piper** – We better go and see if she has found him before she goes off on her own.

**Paige** – What about the spell we have just finished.

**Piper** – Leave it there for now till we have found Prue and Bowen.

**Phoebe**- Well if they have gone we will come back here as fast as we can if they have gone because their not going to be protected otherwise.

**Paige** – Ok good idea because if they are both still here we are going to have to fill them in on the vanquish spell we have done.

**The sisters and girls Prudence, Patricia and Paige 2****nd**** leave to find Prue and Bowen.**

**Exit Castle Attic **

**Into - Prues and Bowen's bedroom. **

**Prue finds her husband Bowen in their bedroom nearly finished getting ready to go out and help the Halliwell sisters.**

**Prue** – Hay Bowen. Are you really going to risk your life for me and my sisters against this demon creature?

**Bowen** – Yes because you may need back up.

**Prue** – Me and my sisters have it under control. We will vanquish this demon creature if it's the last thing we do.

**Bowen** – Prue I don't want you to risk your life as you already have done by going to the lock in the first place.

**Prue** – Well if I didn't go I would never of found it so that me and my sisters could vanquish it.

**Bowen** – Ok Prue you have a point but I still want to be their.

**Prue** – You can't be there you have to look after our girls and your niece.

**There was a knock at the door of the bedroom and it was one of Prues sisters.**

**Prue went to answer it and it was Piper ready to fill her in with the vanquish plan and spell.**

**Phoebe and Paige were at the door with the girls behind them.**

**Prue** – Ok I will be their in a minute. Let me just say bye to my husband and daughters.

**Whilst Prue does that Paige also says bye to her daughter Paige 2****nd****.**

**Prue** – Ok Bowen are you going to stay here and look after the girls.

**Bowen** – Ok I will Prue for you anyway. I love you Prue.

**Prue** – I love you to Bowen.

**Patricia** – Don't forget us mummy.

**Prue** – Oh my sweet girls how could I forget you.

**Patricia and Prudence** – I love mum/mummy. **(Whilst giving their mother a big hug.)**

**Prue** – I love you to.

**Bowen joins the hug with his family and the hug breaks a few seconds later.**

**Prue waves her hand to say bye whilst going to her sisters to get ready to go.**

**Exit Prues bedroom. **

**Then we see all the sisters walking to the other side of the castle ready to go and vanquish the water demon creature that killed their mother. **

**Into Village Loch – Near Dark**

**The sisters walk carefully to the waters edge where the creature is waiting for them in the murky depths.**

**Piper** – Do you think it's to carm for a vanquish or is the creature just waiting to jump out of the water at us without us knowing.

**Prue** – We will just have to be careful and keep a good eye out for it.

**Phoebe **– Does anybody have that feeling where you are just being watched?

**Paige** – Yes I do.

**The sisters get to the edge of the water.**

**Once the creature sees them it appears straight away in front of the sisters. The sisters react fast with their powers but it doesn't.**

**Piper** – My powers don't work, I can't freeze it or blow it up. You try.

**Prue tries next but her powers don't work either. **

**Prue** – My powers don't work either. What about you two?

**The creature is getting ready to pull its final strike.**

**Paige** – I don't think it's worth me and Phoebe trying if yours and Pipers powers don't work.

**Phoebe** – Let's just try the spell it's our only hope.

**Prue, Piper, and Paige** – Ok

**Phoebe** – Let's go for it.

**All the sisters start to say the spell.**

In this night and in this hour,

Defeat this creature,

From the waters deep,

With the power of 4,

This will set us free.

**Prue** – Cool spell you have come up with.

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige** – Thanks

**Paige** - Ok maybe we should be heading home, so I can see the rest of the family.

**Piper **– Ok sounds like a great idea Paige.

**Prue**- Lets go and I feel much better now you know that we vanquished mother's killer.

**Piper** – Yes I think we all are but hay lets not forget her shall we.

**Prue, Phoebe and Paige** – Yes we agree. **(The 3 sisters say together all at the same time)**

**The sisters start walking back through the forest back to Halliwell Castle to see the rest of their family.**

**Exit forest **

**Into Halliwell Castle **

**Main Hall – Dark**

**The sisters all walk back in and Bowen and the girls run in when they here the rest of their family is back.**

**Bowen** – Your back and alive I am so pleased that you came back alive.

**Prue goes up to Bowen and kisses him and they embrace each other in a big hug. **

**Prudence** – Hay what about me and Trisha.

**Prue then goes over to her two daughters and does the same as she did with Bowen and embraces them both in a big hug. **

**Patricia starts to speak as she is hugging her mother and older sister. **

**Patricia** – Did you get the bad monster?

**Prue** – Yes sweetie we did and mummy feels a lot better about it now.

**Next Paige and her daughter Paige 2****nd**** see each other and embrace in their own mother daughter hug.**

**Paige 2****nd**- Mums ok then.

**Paige** – Yes mums fine.

**Then Piper and Phoebe embrace their nieces and brother in law in a big hug next. **

**Piper** – I am so happy to see you all.

**Phoebe** – Me too.

This act ends with all the family together and filling them in with what just happened.

**End of chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Chronicles of Charnia **

**Start of a New Beginning **

**Ok this chapter will only be four acts long instead of five. So anyway I hope you enjoy it anyway. This one actually came out as one of my favourite chapters because of what happens within the story. **

**ACT 1 **

**Through this chapter you will read how Prue and Paige first met as they recall their memories of the past. Their past starts something like this.**

**Prue and Paige try to kill each other as Paige as been sent by the Vampire queen to kill her and taste her blood for the rare heeling abilities dragons and Dragon Witches have to make her heeling stronger and for the rest of her vampire family. **

**At this point Paige is still the Vampire Princess as the Vampire Queen is still alive.**

**Into – Kitchen – Halliwell Castle – Present – Daybreak – Morning **

**Prue is finding herself something for her breakfast as she is the first up. She will also prepare Fires breakfast as this is her dragon's name. **

**Her dragon is female and was born on the same day as she was and at the same time. **

**Then Paige is the next one into the kitchen and they start talking over the breakfast table. Fire has her breakfast and Prue just has a drink with her.**

**Prue – Hay Paige how are you this morning? **

**Paige – Fine I suppose. I just had a nightmare last night.**

**Prue – Oh what was it about because maybe I can help you get over it.**

**Paige – Well you proberly know what it's about.**

**Prue – If you don't tell me. How can I know what it is? As it can be many things that turn into a nightmare.**

**Paige – Ok the nightmare was about when we first met. When I tried to kill you and when we didn't really know each other. **

**Prue – Paige you were evil then and nearly under control of the vampire queen and I was just taking you as another threat back then.**

**Paige – Yes, but I keep having it as a nightmare and something telling me in that nightmare that I should of killed you. **

**Prue – Why do you think someone is trying to take control of you or are you just reliving that moment in the past. **

**Paige – Maybe I am but in my sleep. I never really got over that I nearly killed you or I did once and you came back.**

**Prue – That was the good part of that. I came back alive, but back then I was ready to take revenge on you for it before you could take it out on anyone else. **

**Paige – Yes you were. I could sense you were really angry and I think that's what provoked me to try and kill you again.**

**Piper walks in when Paige says her last part of her sentence. **

**Piper – What are you two talking about and this thing about killing you again I seemed to of court when I walked in.**

**Prue – Oh Piper there's nothing to worry about. Paige just had a nightmare last night about the past when she was sent to kill me by the vampire queen.**

**Piper – And succeeded once I might add.**

**Prue – Ok that's very true.**

**Phoebe then walks in.**

**Phoebe – What are you girls talking about.**

**Paige – My really bad nightmare I had last night.**

**Phoebe – Oh about what Paige**

**Paige – The past when I tried to kill Prue**

**Phoebe goes silent on that sentence.**

**All three girls come in next.**

**Prudence – Morning mum and aunties**

**Patricia – Morning mummy and her sisters**

**Prue – Morning girls why don't you two come and give mummy a nice big hug**

**Patricia – Ok **

**Prudence – I love you mum.**

**Prue – Yes I love you to and Trisha.**

**Paige sees her daughter next and they give each other a big hug.**

**Paige 2****nd**** – Hay mum I love you.**

**Paige – Hay sweetie I love you to. (This is said whilst their giving each other a big hug.) **

**Piper and Phoebe also give their nieces a big hug and a good morning. **

**Bowen is the last one to walk into the scene.**

**Bowen – Hay Prue. Good morning. (Whilst giving her a kiss on the cheek.) **

**Prue – Good morning to you to and thanks for the kiss**

**Bowen – Well I couldn't give you one straight away as you were out of bed before me. **

**Prue – Ok fine. **

**The scene then changes back to the sisters and them discussing Paige's nightmare and the events what happened when Prue and Paige were trying to kill each other. **

**Paige – Ok can we start talking about my nightmare please because I need help with it.**

**Prue –Ok lets carry on with what we were talking about. **

**Piper and Phoebe just listen till it's their time to speak whilst Bowen and the girls go and eat their breakfast in the next room so that the Halliwell sisters can talk. **

**This act ends with the sisters ready to talk about the past and help Paige to get through her nightmare problems. **

**Exit kitchen **

**End of act 1.**

**Opening credits **

**Celine Dion – Alive **

**This song plays over the Charmed ones kingdom as it shows from the Dragon Peak to the cave, forest, river and then eventually showing the Halliwell Castle and village. **

**Act 2**

**The sisters are still in the kitchen but its getting later into the morning because they are talking over the breakfast table.**

**Into Castle Kitchen – Later morning **

**Paige – Ok where shall we start? At the begging I presume. **

**Prue – Ok that would be a good idea. **

**Piper – This ort to be good**

**Phoebe – Ok lets go down memory lane. **

**Paige – Ok from what I remember when I first came after you was about 9 years ago and I was waiting in a tree waiting.**

**Flash back 9 years ago – Forest – Dark – Near Dragon Cave**

**Prue has just come out of her dragons cave with her two girls Prudence and Patricia. Prue doesn't realise that Paige is waiting for her in the forest.**

**Prue – Ok you two are you ready to go home because it's getting late and we need to get some sleep.**

**Trisha – Yes mummy I am ready to go sleep. **

**Prudence – Yes my bed is calling me to. **

**Prue and her girls start walking through the forest. Paige is at attacking range. **

**Paige – Ok here comes the pray, so come closer to me dragon queen.**

**Paige waits till Prue is in full range. When she is just walking under a branch and her girls are just behind her. Paige also has her daughter by her side to attack Prues oldest daughter. **

**A minute later Prue is just about walking under the branch that Paige is waiting on. **

**Paige – Ok here I go. Ok sweetie you get ready to attack her girls. **

**Paige 2****nd**** – Ok mum **

**Paige pounces at Prue knocking her to the floor. **

**Prue growls when the impact happens and turns around and looks at Paige in her eyes and gets back up to fight. She realises what Paige is a vampire but at this moment doesn't know that she has powers to. **

**Prue – Who are you? **

**Paige – I am Paige a vampire princess. The girl who is fighting your oldest daughter is Paige the 2****nd**** my daughter. **

**Prue turns to look at the two girls fighting. **

**Prue – Yes and I am Prue the dragon queen as you may already know. **

**Paige – Oh yes I do and that's why I am here to take care of some business for my vampire family**

**Prue – What would that be may I ask before you kill me. **

**Paige – Very well as magic and science goes these days I know that your blood carries a certain protein vital to my species survival. **

**Prue – That would be. I am not going to come out with it till I know what you're exactly talking about.**

**Paige – You know what I am talking about. Your blood and the healing protein within it. It's stronger than any other creatures that walk this earth. **

**Prue – Well and you want it. You will have to gain it because I am not giving it away that easy.**

**Paige – Fine have it your way and I will get it even if it means killing you to get it. **

**Prue does a low growl and its sounds like a low lion's growl and dragon growls don't sound that different. **

**Prue – Fine come and get it. I will only kill you like I kill dragon slayers. **

**Paige just gives a deadly glare. The fight begins**

**They both start walking in a circle with eyes linked on each other and waiting to strike. They are both like waiting predators over pray. **

**They both strike at the same time and hands link and eyes still on one another so they stay focused. **

**They are both pushing their strength and their feet in positions to hold the force going through each of them. Prue has advantage as her claws on the ends of her fingers aren't fully out and then she brings her claws out full and they go into the back of Paige's hands. Paige tries to ignore the pain going through her hands and keeps her strength. Her eyes shut for one second due to the pain but gains focus once more. **

**Then Prue uses the rest of her strength to send Paige to the ground and retracts her claws. **

**As dragon venom is as fatal to vampires. So is vampire venom to dragon witches. **

**Paige bids her time for the perfect time to strike. So she can bite Prue and get her blood into her own veins so she can advance her healing. **

**As much as Prue doesn't use her venom that often she is going to take that chance. Even though she doesn't like the way it has to be done. It has to be sent through the blood of vampires by biting them on the neck just like vampires do to their victims. **

**Prue – Ok this is going to be grouse. (She says to herself in a low voice) **

**Paige – (To herself in her mind) Come on witch try and strike me and you will see what you will get. **

**Paige plays along till she has advantage to strike.**

**Prue gets down on her knees ready to pick up Paige in her arms. Like she is getting ready to cradle someone**

**To the position she can bite her. This is what Paige has been waiting for. She will not strike till she can feel Prues breath on her skin. The two girls at the back of Paige's and Prues fight pause as they can sense something is going to take place. So who will win and who will die. **

**Prue has Paige in her arms and thinking that Paige is unconscious and gets ready to bite her.**

**Paige opens her eyes slightly so she can see when to strike. Not enough though for Prue to notice that she is awake and is close to biting point. **

**Everything goes silent, birds and other forest animals stop in their tracks as they can sense something. All 3 girls sense this and they know something is wrong. **

**Patricia – What's going on its gone silent? **

**Prudence – I don't know sis but something wrong. **

**Paige 2****nd**** doesn't say anything. She watches what is about to happen.**

**Paige now can feel Prues breath on her skin and senses the perfect time to strike. The sound of hearts beating can be herd trough the silence. **

**Paige wakes up quick and grabs Prue round the neck with her arms locking her into the perfect position to strike.**

**Paige – Thought you could fool me did you. Now who is in the perfect position to die and instead of me? **

**Prue is trapped between Paige's arms and is breathing harder as Paige has her trapped by the neck. **

**Paige – Now all I have to do is wait till you have weakened more so I can bite you without any struggle. So any last words queen Prue? **

**Prue – Not really (In a weakened Voice) and what are you going to do for your vampire family when you have killed me and taken my blood.**

**Paige – Good question bur I will figure it out and will probably just take your body to the rest of the vampires when I have had my fill. So they can take the rest of it.**

**Prue is too weak to say anything but hangs on as long as she can. Paige has advantage now that she has Prue right where she wants her. **

**Paige – Ok its time Prue and say good bye to your girls if you are strong enough to. Ha, Ha, Ha. **

**Paige puts her teeth into Prues neck and starts drinking the blood. **

**Prue was too weak to do anything about what was happening. Her girls shout for her. **

**Paige 2****nd**** goes back over to her mother fast. **

**Paige 2****nd**** – You did it mum. **

**Paige – I know and it feels great that I have succeeded in killing the dragon queen. If you think about it and how many dragon slayers tried and failed to do so. **

**Paige 2****nd**** – I know you have avenged them and what about her two girls. **

**Paige – Leave them we have who we want. **

**Paige gets ready to take Prue when her girls shout.**

**Prudence/ Patricia – Mum/ Mummy**

**Then prudence comes into view.**

**Prudence – Let go of our mother or I will – (Pauses) **

**Prudence sends Paige and her daughter flying before Paige could get hold of Prue. **

**Patricia goes over to her mother's side crying. **

**Patricia – Mummy wake up, wake up. **

**She puts her hands on her mother and starts to move her slightly to one side to the other. **

**Paige and her daughter make an escape this time.**

**Paige 2****nd**** – Why are we going without her?**

**Paige – We have to sweetie and got what I came for and drank it. I have the dragon's blood flowing through me now. **

**Paige 2****nd**** – Ok but want they just bring her back.**

**Paige – Yes I am sure they will and that's when I will strike again but with a different tactic. **

**Paige 2****nd**** – Ok sounds good. **

**They both disappear into the moonlight sky in vampire bat forms.**

**Prudence then also goes to her mothers side and cradles her younger sister in her arms to comfort her to what she has just seen happen.**

**Exit Flashback – Forest – Dark**

**Act 2 ends with the sisters hugging each other over their mother crying. **

**Act 3 **

**Prue's and Paige's last memory just ended and now we see them talking over the breakfast table once again.**

**Into – Halliwell Castle – Day – Present **

**Enter – Kitchen **

**Paige – I am sorry for what I did those 9 years ago. **

**Prue – Paige you don't have to be now as we are sisters and love each other.**

**Paige – I just feel bad still.**

**Prue – Don't be, so is their anymore to your dream that I need to know about. **

**Paige – Yes it always goes to the other time I killed you to.**

**Prue – Ok carry on it might be worth talking about it to help you get trough it.**

**Paige – Ok here I go. **

**Exit – Kitchen **

**Into – Past – 9 years ago – Morning – Flashback**

**Enter – Forest – Towards dragon cave**

**Prue is on her own this time. Prues senses at the moment don't sense anything till she gets closer to Paige's position. **

**Paige is waiting for Prue on a tree branch so she can pounce on her.**

**Paige jumps out of the tree to the ground and this time she has a dagger and it has vampire venom on its end. She also has her sword the Vampire Blade. **

**Prue seen Paige land on the ground and she pauses in her place. She gets ready to fight but keeps her distance. Prue speaks –**

**Prue – What are you doing back here? **

**Didn't you get what you came for last time you where here. **

**Paige – Yes and I am here for some more. **

**Showing Prue the dagger**

**Prue doesn't say anything **

**Paige – Oh nothing to say Prue to bad and that's so sad and means I kill you sooner. **

**Prue – Really and at least this time I can send that dagger of yours into the air.**

**Paige – Ok we will see. Let's begin**

**Prue – Ok we will begin. Do you want a sword fight instead this time as I can see you have a sword? Mine is called the Dragon Blade. **

**Paige – Yes lets have a sword fight and that will be fun. I have a powerful sword that can kill creatures like you with one strike.**

**Prue – Same here **

**Paige – Lets start shall we then.**

**Prue and Paige get ready to start sword fighting and they are equally matched. **

**Their swords are drawn and they start circling each other just like before and then their swords clash. They are now in an engaging sword fight with there swords clashing in different directions which is keeping the swords from their bodies. **

**Then if the swords don't do the trick they turn to using their fighting skills to defend themselves. Now they are in a proper fight with their adrenalin going.**

**Paige attacks first by using her right foot to trip over Prue and land her on her back. **

**Prue lets out low growl when she gets tripped over and then Paige comes in closer with her sword by her side ready to kill Prue. **

**Prue watches Paige's moves carefully as she is moving backwards on the ground ready to attack Paige.**

**Paige gets to close but right where Prue wants her and then Prue grabs Paige by her dragon's tail around Paige's leg and brings her to the ground. Then Prue gets back up and she also has her sword by her side but waits for Paige to get back up so they can continue fighting.**

**Paige gets back up and is ready to fight again. They both drop their swords this time and turn to using their other fighting skills. **

**Prue attacks first this time and slashes Paige around the face. Paige moves backwards as the pain is rushing through her from her face with blood coming from her wound. Her healing powers start to work and her wound heals in a few seconds. **

**She turns back to Prue and her idea what to so to Prue next in her head and Prue keeps good watch on Paige's moves sensing what she was going to next so she could use her agility to move out of the way. **

**To late Paige comes in to quick and kicks her in her stomach and Prue clutches her stomach with one hand trying to avoid the pain but then she has her focus on Paige once more.**

**Paige comes in for another strike but Prue uses her Telekinesis unexpectedly on Paige and she goes flying back into a tree and falls to the ground in pain once more but on her knees instead. **

**This fight is vary long fight as it has been going on for awhile but still hasn't finished.**

**Prue this time whilst Paige is still on the ground produces two fire balls one in each hand ready to throw at Paige and are just above her palms of her hands as her telekinesis is levitating them slightly. **

**Prue aims her right fireball at Paige and then throws it at her and then Paige reacts quickly and calls for the fireball.**

**Paige - Fireball **

**She sends it sright back at Prue and then Prue sends her other fireball at Paige. The fireballs hit one another but they do not kill but burn slightly sending each others skin a different colour. They move slightly back as the impact happens.**

**Prue – That's it you have had it this time because this is going on to long.**

**Paige – We will see I have still got some ideas in my head if you haven't. **

**They are both getting weakened by the fight. Prue picks her sword back up so she can finish Paige off as her powers seem to have limited affect on Paige so she doesn't use her ice and astral projection powers. **

**Paige does the same she picks back up her sword and they both feel the power of the swords running trough them giving them the feel of power. This draws them on to fight.**

**Prue wants to just finish off Paige but Paige has one attack left to try as she still has the dagger with the vampire venom on to kill Prue and she will take the next advantage.**

**They start sword fighting once again and Prue knocks Paige's sword out of her hands and gets her sword stuck up in a tree but Paige has no time to call for her sword as Prue is lashing out with her sword at her. She keeps watch as she tries to avoid Prues blade. **

**Prue – Now who's in trouble and more vulnerable**

**Paige – Oh you shouldn't say those words so confidently as I still have my other attack I haven't used just yet. **

**Prue – Oh what's that may I ask.**

**Prue doesn't remember that Paige has the dagger.**

**Paige – You will see.**

**Prue gets closer to Paige so she can finally kill her but Paige is slowly moving her right hand to her side so she can get the dagger whilst keeping her focus on Prue. **

**Prue gets close enough for her final strike whilst Paige has her hand on the dagger and before Prue could take her strike. **

**Paige brings the dagger round fast and stabs Prue.**

**Prue crouches in pain and drops her sword on floor. **

**Prue has her hand on her stab wound with blood all over hand and collapses on the floor. **

**There was also blood coming from the corner of her mouth to and the blood went all over the floor. **

**Her veins went black because of the venom that had flown trough them.**

**Paige brings out the dagger and has Prues blood all over her right hand.**

**Paige – Now this is horrible but you wouldn't have that I told you so.**

**Now time for me to collect what I came for once again**

**Paige has a potion vile to collect the blood in so she can take it back to her vampire family even though there want be enough blood to go around.**

**The blood is actually for the queen of vampires and her servants to try a drop of.**

**Meaning the upper class vampires and the queens first hand servants**

**But not the vampire followers**

**If they wanted any they would have to come for it themselves. By which time Prues sisters or daughters would have found her and brought her back to life.**

**We see Paige leave with her sword, dagger and potion vile in bat form back to Vampire castle in daylight. **

**Paige and her daughter are the only ones who can survive in sunlight because they are half human.**

**Prue is just lying on the floor as this scene ends.**

**Exit – Forest – Day - Past**

**End of Memory flashback **

**End of act 3.**

**Act 4 **

**Into – kitchen – Halliwell Castle – Day – Present**

**We enter back in the kitchen where Prue and Paige just finished talking about their other past memory.**

**Prues and Paige's daughters came back into the kitchen and washed their breakfast pots under the tap.**

**They see their mums at the table.**

**Patricia – Mummy finished talking now. **

**Prue – Yes I think so. I think me and Paige have talked about the memories bothering her. **

**Paige – Yes I think talking about it has made me feel better. **

**Prudence – That's good then isn't it mum.**

**Patricia – Yes that good mummy is happy again.**

**Prue – Yes it's made me feel better and at least it has made Paige feel better to. **

**Piper, Phoebe and Bowen walk back in the kitchen and they go to the sink to rinse their breakfast pots.**

**Bowen – Hay sweetie have you helped Paige with her dreams.**

**Prue – Yes she's fine now.**

**Piper – That's good to hear and Phoebe what do you think? **

**Phoebe – Yes I think that's good to and that Paige and Prue are feeling better about their past. **

**Prue – Ok lets go into the living room and talk about something else. This will help us to keep our minds off what we have just talked about. **

**Piper – Ok I agree **

**Paige – Me to**

**Phoebe – Ok **

**Patricia – Yes mummy that's ok**

**Prudence – Yes that would be a good idea.**

**Paige 2****nd**** – Yes I think so to.**

**Bowen – Ok lets go into the living room then and have family time together. **

**All four sisters – Yes **

**All 3 girls – Ok **

**All the family get ready to go into the living room to have a good time as this scene comes to an end. **

**Exit – Kitchen **

**Into – Castle living Room – Day **

**All the family are now in the living room and having a good family time together. They are all talking and lafing with each other along with the girls. **

**So this act and scene ends with all the Halliwell family having a good time and feeling happy now they have sorted things out.**

**Exit – Castle Living Room **

**Act 4 ends – Blackout **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Winds of Pain and Death – Chronicles of Charnia**

**Act 1 **

**This chapter is alternative of All Hell Breaks Loose. Prue and Piper have just back to Halliwell Castle with their innocent. He is the healer from the village. **

**They have brought him back to the castle so they can keep him safe and protect him from the demon that is after him. **

**The demons name is Shax.**

**Phoebe is also with her sisters. Paige also appears in this chapter to help her new found sisters. **

**Prue has a little more advantage now as she has been given her dragon necklace to protect her. This was given to her when she was killed by a dragon slayer and the dragon guardian healed her and gave back her life. Her necklace will do the same as part of her blood was put into it which will protect her from the weapons of man unless her necklace is hit or broken it will kill her. It's now her lifeline as it has much advantage as it does have its disadvantages. **

**Into – Halliwell Castle – Living Room – Day **

**Prue and Piper stand in the living room with the village healer whilst Phoebe has gone to the attack to look for a spell to vanquish Shax. **

**V/H** – Where am I and who are you?

**Prue** – You should know who we are.

**Piper** – Ok you are at Halliwell castle and maybe this will remind you. I am Piper the queen of this kingdom and this is my sister Prue.

**Piper notices that Phoebe isn't with her and Prue. Piper looks at Prue. **

**Prue** – She's in the attic.

**Piper** – Ok looking for a spell I hope.

**Prue** – Yes I hope so to.

**V/H** – Ok I am going now because this isn't real and I bet one of my patients put you up to this?

**Piper doesn't say anything.**

**Prue** – No please you have to stay here where we can keep you safe.

**Then Prue pauses as she felt a slight chill. **

**Piper **– Prue are you ok. Did you sense something?

**Prue** – No just a chill

**Then Shax bursts into the living room and Prue shouts as she jumps in front of him and gets hit by Shaxs energy ball he has just conjured up. **

**Prue** – No** (Prue Shouts whilst jumping in front of the Healer and Shaxs energy ball.) **

**Then Prue ends up through the stone wall backwards which is separating the living room from the castle dinning room.**

**Piper shouts for Prue and then for Phoebe to come.**

**Piper** – PRUE – Phoebe come quick.

**Piper runs over to Prue side. Shax conjures up another energy ball and hits Piper and sends her through what is remaining of the wall and she lands next to Prue. **

**The energy ball had the same force through Piper as it did Prue. They are both unconscious lying on the floor with all the broken wall pieces. **

**V/H** – Who are you? **(To Shax)**

**Shax **– The end

**Phoebe comes in with the spell. It's the same spell that was originally used in All Hell Breaks Loose. **

**Phoebe starts to cast the spell.**

**Phoebe **– **Evil wind that blows,**

**Death takes you,**

**With this spell**

**Shax blows up in a tornado he tried to escape in. **

**Phoebe sees her older sisters lying on the floor motionless. She runs over to them and feels for their pulses. She can feel their pulses but they are very faint.**

**She sees the blood coming out of her sisters and notices something else. **

**She notices that Prue has one of her dragon wings broken. Her left wing is broken and her dragon necklace glowing red in its eyes put they are flickering like a candle light glowing lower and then back up to full light again.**

**This indicates that Prues body is healing itself from the impact that has just happened. **

**Phoebe thinks other wise and looks up to look at the village healer but he isn't there. **

**Phoebe thinks to herself.**

**Phoebe** – God no where is he.

**This scene and act comes to an end when we hear phoebe thinking to herself. But she is still by her older sister's side.**

**Exit – Halliwell Castle – Living Room/ Dinning Room **

**End of act 1.**

**Opening credits **

**Act 2 **

**Into – Halliwell Castle – Living Room/ Dining Room – Day **

**We go back into the scene where Phoebe is still beside her sisters and then she calls for Paige.**

**Phoebe** – Paige. Come on Paige I need you because Prue and Piper are hurt.

**Paige comes in and starts to speak.**

**Paige** – Ok Phoebe you can stop shouting for me now. Ok what's wrong with Prue and Piper?

**Phoebe **– Look for yourself. **(Crying)**

**Paige looks towards where Prue and Piper are laying down on floor. She runs over to them and starts to heal them. Phoebe is right besides her. **

**Paige's healing ability works to heal Prues and Pipers wounds but doesn't heal Prues wing properly as her body is still trying to fix it. **

**Prue and Piper wake up and move slowly back onto their feet.**

**Prue looks towards Phoebe and Paige.**

**Prue** – Hay thank you

**Piper** – Yes thanks I owe you one.

**Prue and Piper are now back on their feet and they go back over to Phoebe and Paige. **

**They all embrace in a big hug. **

**Prue's girls come in.**

**Prue** – Hay girls

**Patricia** – Mummy I seen what happened to you and Aunty Piper. Well we both seen it from our bedroom but we didn't want to come out.

**Prudence** – Yes she's right mum we both seen it.

**Prue** – Ok I wish you didn't have to see it.

**Piper** – Ok where's the healer.

**Paige **– Who – What healer.

**Phoebe **– He was here when I cast the spell to vanquish Shax. Also when I went to yours and Prues side

**Prue** – Ok we better find him quick before we have more than just demons to worry about.

**Prue is now holding Patricia her youngest daughter in her arms when everyone hears the castle doors opening. **

**Bowens back now Prues husband from his trip with his knight friends. He starts walking up the castles stone steps not knowing what has just happened to his wife and sister in law. **

**Prue** – I think Bowens back.

**Patricia** – Yes daddies back.

**Bowen is now at the living room entrance and he sees his wife and daughters together. **

**He also sees Piper, Phoebe and Paige just standing there. He looks abit confused to what's going on. **

**Bowen **– Ok what's going on?

**Prudence **– Its demon trouble dad

**Bowen** – What this time?

**Prue** – A very powerful demon but Phoebe managed to vanquish it by herself.

**Phoebe **– Well I think I did but it was to easy.

**Bowen just notices the wall all over the place. **

**Bowen** – What happened here and to the wall?

**Paige** – Prue and Piper sort of got thrown though the wall by the demon. But I didn't see anything as I was called to heal them.

**Bowen** – What

**Prue** – Bowen I am fine now sort of, but my wing is still sort of out of place. So is Piper and there is no need to worry anymore.

**Bowen **– You should no me I always worry about my wife and kids.

**Prue** – Ok thank you

**Piper** – Can we get back to business now?

**Prue** – Ok. You will have to come down now Trisha.

**Patricia** – Ok mummy. I will go and talk to daddy.

**Prudence** – Me to

**Phoebe/Paige** – Ok let's go to the attic then.

**Paige **– Sorry about that.

**Phoebe** – Paige it's ok. You will proberly do more now as it runs in the family.

**Paige** – Ok thanks.

**We see the sister's head over to the attic whilst we see Bowen with his girls. **

**Exit – Living Room **

**Into – Attic **

**We see the Halliwell sisters go over to the book of shadows to see if they can find another way to find Shax and vanquish him before he comes back. **

**They also discuss what they are going to do next about the village healer before he starts sending information about the sisters to the rest of the city as the village they live in already know their secret. **

**The people of the city only think it's a myth about the Halliwell line but other creatures like dragons they know do exist.**

**Piper** – Ok can you find anything else?

**Phoebe** – Not yet

**Prue** – We are going to have to discuss what we are going to do next.

**Paige** – I agree with Prue.

**Piper** – Ok then what are we going to discuss then?

**Prue** – Well I think we should start off by finding the healer.

**Phoebe** – Are we going to scry for him?

**Paige **– Yes we could scry for him but wouldn't that take a while.

**Piper **– Ok try but we cannot take any chances as the demon or should I say Shax is following him.

**Prue** – We will just have to take the spell. Me and Piper will go into the city and village to find him. That's if you cannot find his location from scrying.

**Phoebe** – You just better be safe and be careful. I don't want to lose you and Piper for real this time.

**Prue** – Ok I think I will be fine and so will Piper.

**Piper** – Phoebe can you find anything?

**Phoebe** – Only what we found this morning on Shax.

**Paige **– Whilst you three have been chatting I have been scrying. But it want drop anywhere.

**Prue** – Ok then we better get ready want we Piper.

**Piper **– Yes sure why not.

**Prue just gives Piper a look.**

**Prue** – Paige do you mind orbing us to the village as I don't want Bowen and girls to find out that I have gone.

**Paige** – Ok fine. (She goes over to Prue and Piper)

**Phoebe **– Wait you three we need the spell.

**Piper** – Yes I nearly forgotten. Thanks phebes.

**Paige then orbs Prue and Piper to the village which leaves Phoebe in the attic. This is where this act and scene comes to end.**

**Exit – Attic **

**End of act 2.**

**Act 3 **

**Into – Halliwell Village – Day **

**Paige has just orbed Prue and Piper into the village. Prue and Piper start searching for the healer. **

**Paige orbs back to Phoebe who is still in the castles attic. **

**Prue and Piper are searching through the buildings to find the healer.**

**They get to a small house at the edge of the village boarders. This is where they found him before. **

**Prue **– What about over there where we found him before?

**Piper** –It's worth a try.

**They both enter the house but find no sign of the healer. They do find though all of his books for his healing techniques and healing equipment. Both sisters see bowls, healing herbs and spices. **

**Piper** – Do you think we should try the city?

**Prue** – Ok come on then as he is not here and where else could he be. Let's go.

**Prue calls for her dragon to come. **

**Prue **– Fire we need you.

**Fire comes to assist her witch. **

**Prue **– We need you to take us to the city.

**Fire** – Ok

**Prue and Piper jump onto the back of fire. Fire flies off with Prue at the front and Piper behind Prue. **

**Prue is also known as a dragon rider. **

**As fire flies through the sky above the low clouds you can see the rest of the landscape. **

**Fields, trees and odd village houses are down below as fire flies by.**

**It's a bird's eye view of what the land looks like. **

**Piper looks at the scenes passing by as she is not used to seeing the land from the sky.**

**Prue** – Piper are you ok?

**Piper** – Yes to a certain extent. I am not used to flying remember and see the land passing by from the sky.

**Prue **– Piper I am sure you will be ok as we will be landing soon.

**Piper** – That's ok for you to say as you aren't afraid of flying like I am.

I think I have a good reason to be.

**Prue** – It's not that bad is it Piper?

**Piper** – Yes sure. I just can't wait till we land Prue and my feet on the ground.

**Prue** – Stop witling Piper. **(Prue gives out a small smile when she turns her head back to the front.)**

**They get to the edge of the city walls and Fire smells trouble.**

**Could of Shax found the healer or just terrorising the city and the villagers within it? Or is he doing it to attract Prue and Piper so they get exposed. **

**Fire lands just outside the city walls and Prue and Piper climb down from Fires back.**

**Prue **– Fire do you want to wait here for us encase we have to call you for help.

**Fire **– Ok Prue. I would do anything for you and just be careful.

**Prue** – Now you are sounding just like Phoebe.

**Piper** – Ok shall we go and get this over with Prue?

**Prue and her dragon hug each other. Prue puts her arms around Fires neck and Fire puts her head over Prues shoulders. Then Fire puts one of her dragon paws on Prues back to make the hug complete. Prue then gives Fire a kiss on her face and then the hug breaks. **

**Then Prue and Piper head over to the cities entrance to see what is happening.**

**Fire watches them leave her presence.**

**Exit Landscape **

**Enter – City walls – City Village – Day **

**Prue and Piper have just entered the city. There is smoke and running everywhere but not out of the entrance when it is entirely open for them to run out of. **

**Prue and Piper look for the healer and shax through all this chaos. **

**This was unbelievable what was happening in front of them. **

**Shax was throwing energy balls around the village city hitting people's homes looking for the healer. He was also their to caws chaos to attract the Halliwell sisters. **

**It looked like the people where to scared to say anything to what was happening. Some village people protected their children from the danger. Then they started to shout for help. **

**Villager** – Someone help us.

**Prue and Piper hear the villagers cry for help.**

**Prue and Piper don't notice that the village healer is hiding behind a water barrel watching what is going on and keeping away from Shax.**

**Prue and Piper run up to where the villager cried for help and they see shax.**

**Then Shax senses their presence and then turns around to see Prue and Piper.**

**He creates an energy ball aiming it at the sisters and hoping it will hit them both directly. **

**Piper then gets out the spell in front of her and Prue.**

**Prue sees the spell and gets ready to recite the spell before Shax throws the energy ball at them. **

**They start to say the spell.**

**Prue/Piper – Evil wind that blows **

**That which forms below **

**No longer may you dwell **

**Death takes you with this spell.**

**Shax starts to blow up again just like before in a swirling vortex of air and then he was gone along with the energy ball he created. But was it for good this time.**

**Prue and Piper look at all the villagers who have just watched what's happened and the villager's eyes still on Prue and Piper. **

**Prue **– Ok Piper why are they all looking at us like that and in shock?

**Piper **– I think they are looking like that on us because of what we have just done or what has just happened.

**A villager comes forward. **

**Villager** – So it's true then. You and your sisters are witches and we where lead to believe it was just a myth.

**Prue and Piper don't say anything and just standing where they just vanquished Shax. **

**Villager** – Get the witches as I have herd things about their family. It could be evil magic.

**Another villager comes forward. **

**Villager 2** – They just killed that thing though. We owe them that much and how can you say there are evil when they have just saved us all.

**Villager** – Well we cannot be to sure can we and we will soon find out when we get them.

**Prue calls for Fire as she is running with Piper to the cities entrance. **

**Villager** – So what are you waiting for and who's with me?

**Most of the villagers shout to say they are with the first villager. **

**Villagers** – Yes kill the witches.

Fire comes to Prues and Pipers assistance. Prue and Piper climb back on to Fires back.

**Prue** – Fire gets us out of here quick and back to the castle.

**The villagers come running out of the city entrance. They chase Prue, Piper and Fire as fast as they can back to the Halliwell sister's village. **

**Exit – Village City **

**Enter – Landscape **

**The villagers know where they live so they just run to the village weather or not they can see who they are chasing. They run through the fields and past the odd village houses and trees. **

**Prue, Piper and Fire think they have lost them.**

**Prue** – Do you think we have lost them and hopefully we have as I know for a fact that they can't run as fast as we are flying?

**Piper **– So that's good then?

**Prue** – Like I said I hope so.

**Exit – Landscape **

**Enter – Halliwell Castle and Castle grounds**

**They are now back at the castle in their own village and Fire lands in the castle grounds.**

**They all enter the castle.**

**Bowen and his daughters are now in their bedroom. Bowen is with them in their room doing stuff together. **

**Paige and Phoebe are in the attic talking about the situation. They don't realise their sisters are back and Fire to. **

**Exit - Castle grounds and attic**

**This act ends with all the Halliwell family in different rooms of Halliwell castle.**

**End of Act 3 **

**Act 4 **

**Enter – Castle Rooms – Day – Afternoon**

**Prue, Piper and fire head towards the castle attic to where Paige and Phoebe are talking. **

**Bowen and his two daughters her foot steps outside the bedroom door and they go to investigate. **

**Prue, Piper and Fire enter the attic. Phoebe and Paige notice. **

**Paige **– Hi sisters back so soon and I don't see the healer. Where is the healer?

**Prue** – We couldn't see him, but Shax was there again but we vanquished him I hope.

**Piper** - Yes we did that but also got his attention from the rest of the villagers in the city and then we got chased out.

**Phoebe** – What you got chased out and how did that happen?

**Fire** – When they sort of vanquished Shax the villagers looked shocked at them to what had just happened.

**Piper **– Then one of them actually said it was true about us being witches and they always believed it was a myth.

**Paige **– What's got to do with you helping them and vanquishing Shax?

**Piper** – I thought I might just tell you anyway.

**Paige** – Ok fine.

**Phoebe **– Anything else you might want to tell us. How about you Prue do you have anything to tell us?

**Prue** – Not really as Piper has just told you what happened.

**Fire** – I don't either before you ask accept this. Most of the villagers want to kill you, but some where happy that you saved them and you're not as evil as people say you are.

**Paige** – So do you think they have followed you back all the way home?

**Prue** – I hope not but it didn't seem like they where stopping.

**Phoebe **– Do you think they know where we live.

**Piper **– Probably and if they do we will never be able to set foot outside the castle walls again.

**Prue** - Piper don't think that way even though you do have a point. We would have to figure out how to get out of the situation or use a spell to get us out of this mess.

**Piper **– Prue wouldn't that be personal gain.

**Prue** – Yes it probably would be but we wouldn't have any choice if we wanted to get on with our lives.

**Piper **– Ok fine so do you think we lost them properly or do you think they will get here anyway?

**Prue** – Yes we did lose them. We where flying to fast for them but that want matter if they know where we live anyway.

**Phoebe and Paige just turn a look on each other but they don't say anything. **

**Bowen and the girls walk in.**

**Patricia** – Hi mummy did you get the bad man.

**Prue** – Yes sweetie I think me and Piper did. Anyway I hope we did.

**Prudence** – Are you sure mum?

**Prue** – Well like I said I hope so but we cannot be to sure.

**Bowen **– But at least you are ok and got out of there without getting hurt.

**Prue** – Yes but if we didn't Shax would be back to finish us of. So we better be prepared.

**Bowen** – Finish you off. What do you mean by that Prue?

**Prue** – What I am saying is he nearly killed me and Piper once today already remember.

**Bowen** – Ok yes I didn't want to mention that and hoped it meant something else.

**Paige's daughter orbs in.**

**Paige 2****nd** – Mum we have a problem and you better get out of here before you end up in it.

**Paige** – What do you mean we have a problem?

**Paige 2****nd** Well actually their problem as they have made all the cities villagers follow them back home and will soon be outside the village walls.

**Paige** – Ok so they have followed you back then and they did know where you lived then.

**Phoebe** – Yes it looks like they do and now what are we going to do?

**Piper** – Yes and what are we going to do?

Are we just going to wait for them and see what they end up doing?

**Prue** – No we are not and where going to find a way out of this before it gets to bad and before we get killed by the villagers instead.

**Bowen **– Do you want me to go and have a look for you so you don't have to come out?

**Prue** – Bowen I don't even think it's safe for you to go out their either.

**Patricia** – Daddy don't go.

**Prudence** – Dad stay here.

**Bowen** – Now where all stuck in here and no way out unless you are going to do the spell.

**Prue** – Yes we will probably end up doing the spell. So then we want get in this mess again.

**Paige 2****nd** – Are you coming mum and let them get out of this situation they have put themselves in.

**Paige** – Hay how can you be thinking like that. They are family now and they need help. I carnt just leave them.

**Paige 2****nd** – I know mum but it's the truth. Do you want to be killed with them?

**Prudence interrupts as she doesn't like Paige 2****nd**** blaming her family on everything.**

**Prudence** – Hay don't blame them for what Shax has put them through.

**Prudence's younger sister tries to tell her to calm down. **

**Patricia **– Prue calm down or you're going to start a fight.

**Then they all here the villagers at the castle entrance and they are banging on the doors. **

**Everyone who lives in Halliwell village go back inside their homes as they don't want to get involved in what's happening. **

**The villagers from the city get more anxious and louder and with fire torches lit.**

**Prue senses that the villagers have torches and weapons. Weapons in the villagers cases that are pitchforks and shovels off of farms. **

**Paige is the next one to sense them and what they have.**

**Phoebe feels their hate for her and her sisters as she is an empath. **

**Piper can only go on with what she can hear and is a bit jealous of her sisters as they can either sense or feel what's going on and she has none of those. She also thinks of her sisters as super witches. **

**Piper** – Hay can you sense something Prue and Paige?

**Prue** – Yes I can sense what's going on outside.

**Paige** – Me to and it's not good unless you want to be killed by pitchforks and shovels.

**Phoebe **– She has a point I don't like this feeling at all as there is to much hate.

**Piper** – This is way too bad and we have no chance against them if we get trapped in here. It will be worse if they break into the castle.

**Prue** – We would have to use our powers as long as possible. The only thing is that we would have the whole city of villagers in here and coming at us in all directions.

**Paige 2****nd** – I told you mum that we should of gone when we had the chance.

**Patricia turns to her mum and starts to speak as she is scared.**

**Patricia** - Mummy I am scared.

**Prue goes over to her youngest daughter.**

**Prue** – Sweetie I know mummy is to.

**Patricia is now holding onto her mum's side.**

**Patricia** – Where not going to heaven are we.

**Prue** – Sweetie don't think like that where going to get through this one way or another.

**Patricia **– Ok (She now let's go of her mum.)

**Prudence **– Trisha come here. (Calling her younger sister by her short name)

Come and stand over here with me and daddy.

Patricia goes over and stands with her sister and farther.

She is now holding onto her older sister's side.

**The castle doors bang open but it isn't the villagers it's the healer. **

**All the Halliwells, Bowen and Fire run into the castles main room from the attic.**

**Exit – Attic **

**Enter – Halliwell Castle - Main Room.**

**Village healer** – Help please someone help.

**Halliwell sisters** – Yes where here.

**Piper** – Why aren't any of the other villagers coming in?

**V/h** – That's the thing they wanted me to come in first and check the place out and to see what you where doing.

**Prue** – Basically they wanted to know if you get back outside alive. That's the truth isn't it?

**V/h** – Fine you have court me out but if you go out there they will kill you.

**Phoebe** – But there is nothing stopping them from coming in here.

**V/h** – I don't think they will come in here as they think you will do something to them. They also think it wouldn't be safe either.

**Paige** – That's good to know. So they are waiting for us to go out. We are not stupid enough to do that and put ourselves in danger.

**V/h** – That's why they are waiting for you. So then they can get you as they think you want stay in here forever.

**Paige** – Well they have got that wrong then because we have a different solution to getting out of this situation and not being killed is one of them.

**Prue** – Well to make sure that they don't come in. one of us could try and catch their attention so it puts them off what they where going to do. This should get their attention away from the castle whilst the others get the spell written.

**Phoebe** – Prue isn't that to dangerous and who ever does it has a near chance of being killed.

**Prue** – Yes it is but the cities villagers will need distracting so the other three can focus more on the spell.

**Paige** – So who's going to do it then?

**Prue** – I will. I will use my dragon side to distract them and Fire can come to.

**Bowen** – Prue

**Prue** – Bowen don't worry I will try and becarful.

**Piper **– Ok then let's get on with the spell.

**Prue then turns to the village healer. **

**Prue** – You're coming with me and you are going to be one part of my plan.

**The village healer doesn't say anything. **

**Patricia** – Mummy don't get hurt.

**Patricia says this as she and her sister turn to their mother.**

**Prudence **– Mum becarful want you?

**Prue **–Yes I will try to be.

**Paige 2****nd** – I knew I should have gone when I had the chance.

**Prue and the healer head towards the castle entrance but Prue leaves the healer to go out on his own whilst Prue does the other half of her plan by quietly flying up to the castle roof. **

**Prue sisters go back to the attic to create the spell.**

**Paige 2****nd****, Prudence and Patricia go back into the bedroom they where in before.**

**Bowen stays in the main room and stands near the window looking for Prue. He is standing there to make sure Prue doesn't get hurt and he can go to her if she needs help.**

**Exit – Halliwell Castle – Main Room **

**End of scene and Act 4**

**ACT 5 **

**Into – Castle Grounds – Day **

**Prue waits on top of the roof watching the village healers every move and what's going to be said between them.**

**The villagers aren't in the castle grounds anymore only Prue is. The healer has had to go to the entrance where the villagers are now waiting for his reply. **

**Some of the villagers though have gone and hidden in the trees hoping to ambush the sisters. They have a weapon that know one would think they would have. They have bows and arrows hoping that this weapon would be more effective at killing the sisters or at least two of them Prue and Paige.**

**This weapon would effect Prue and Paige more if they where in flight as it would take them down this way as their weak spots would be exposed more.**

**Villager **– Well what did you find out about them?

**V/H** – Just as much as I knew before. Their trying to get out of the situation they are in by discussing and trying out different tactics to do it.

**Villager** – Which means?

**V/H** – Their trying to find a way to get rid of all of you off their land and to leave them alone.

**Villager **– I thought there was something going on there on with these witches or should I say sisters.

**V/H** – Well what are you going to do now?

**Villager** - Stay more focused and keep an eye out for any of these witches' tricks. We will also kill them the first chance we get.

**V/H** – Well what about the children because one or two of them have daughters.

**Villager **– Well they would have to be killed to as we can't leave any relatives behind.

**Prue listens carefully to what's going on but doesn't sense straight away that one of the villagers has seen her on the roof from one of the trees. **

**The villager aims the bow and arrow in Prues direction and prepares to fire. **

**Bowen also doesn't notice that the villager is aiming at Prue.**

**Prue is to focused on what the other villagers are doing then her senses sense something and she then turns to where her senses are sensing. **

**The villager fires the arrow at Prue but notices and telekinetically sends the arrow back. It sticks in the villager's side and he falls to the ground.**

**The other villagers react to this and notice him lying on the ground.**

**Villager** – How dare you not tell us about the witch who is on our tail. You betrayed us.

**V/H –** It was all part of the plan and it seems to be working.

**Villager **– Not for long. We will see how long she lasts now that we know she is here.

**The villagers and the healer stay on alert now. **

**Prue gets ready to come down as they are going to kill the healer for betraying them.**

**Villager** – For betraying us healer you will have to die first so it draws out the witch.

**V/H –** No you can't to that.

**Villager** – Watch me.

**The villager starts to home in on the healer when Prue comes down out of sky right in front of them and growls in the process. **

**All the villagers and the healer look at her and are slowly stepping back as prue could just burn or move them straight away. **

**They notice Prue is the dragon queen and the villagers become more frightened of her as she is ready to kill them if she has to get them off her and her sisters backs. **

**Some of the villagers are ready to be running back to the village city as they are very frightened. **

**The lead villager watches and looks at his fellow villagers stepping backwards and ready to run. **

**The lead villager has enough anger to stay where he is and try and fight or just kill Prue right where she is standing. **

**Prue conjures up a fire ball ready to throw at the villagers. The other villagers are so scared they begin to run off behind another but there are some left. The only villagers who are left are the ones keeping silent in the tree tops but they are also scared to and are too afraid to fire. They are just going to watch what happens between Prue and the lead villager. **

**The village healer goes behind Prue but also keeps stepping backwards to keep out of the way.**

**Prue** – It looks like you are the only one left except for your frightened friends that are up in the trees.

**The villager doesn't say anything to what Prue has just said. **

**Prue** – Fine. The next thing I am going to ask you is why are you trying to kill me and my sisters after all we did save you?

**Villager** – Well for one thing you supposed to be evil according to all the stories I have heard about you and your sisters.

**Prue** – Where not evil. We fight evil to protect every one like you.

**The villager looks confused to what Prue has just said.**

**Prue **– If we where evil we wouldn't have had to have saved you from Shax.

**The villager thinks hard and he knows Prue is right that they wouldn't of saved his city if they where truly evil. **

**Villager **– I actually agree with you there on what you have just said. I don't think you would of saved us if you where.

**Prue** – So is this it then. So have we come to some sort of agreement that you will leave me and my sisters alone and want turn your back on us.

**Villager** – Yes I think so but one more thing. What about that spell your sisters are creating to cast on us.

**Prue **– That spell is being created for protective reasons so you don't turn your back on us and forget what you sure. That's all.

**Villager** – Do you really have to cast the spell on us and I think my city and villagers within it will keep it a secret after all you did save us.

**Prue **– We will see and you better promise that you will keep it a secret or the spell will be cast.

**Prue now puts out her fireball she has been holding and actually gives the villager a chance to promise that he want expose her or her sisters. **

**Villager** – Ok I will promise not to tell anyone about you or your sisters.

**Prue** – That's good then and now you better go with your other villager friends.

**Villager** – Ok

**The other villagers come down from the tree tops and follow the lead villager back to the city. **

**Prue watches them as they walk through the forest. Then she heads back into the castle to where her sisters are.**

**Exit – Forest **

**Into – Halliwell castle **

**Bowen now backs away from the window and waits for his wife to enter. **

**Prue is now coming back up the stairs to the castles main room and the village healer and Fire follow behind. **

**Bowen sees his wife enter and he goes over to her and then they embrace in a big hug and kiss one another. **

**Bowen is happy to see his wife is ok.**

**Bowen **– I am glad you are ok Prue.

**Prue** – Me to and I think that went really well. I didn't have to even fight anyone. I just scared most of them instead.

The village healer and Fire just stand where they are and watch Prue and Bowen and they can even hear what they are saying to each other.

**Bowen** – Yes you did I saw everything.

**Prue** – Oh so there's no need to talk about it then.

**Bowen** – Yes I saw everything from the window.

**Prue** – Ok fine. Let's go and find my sisters in the attic.

**Bowen** – Ok

**They start to head to the attic. Fire and the healer follow.**

**Exit – Castle Main Room **

**Enter – Attic **

**Prue and everyone else walk into the attic. Her sisters notice**.

**Piper** – So how did it go?

**Prue** – it went better than I thought it would. You wouldn't think a bit of talking would put them off.

**Piper** – So it did then.

**Prue** – Yes in one way it did but not in the other as I scared most of them off with just conjuring up a fireball.

**Piper** – You scared them and I didn't think you where that scary Prue.

**Piper said this in a funny way.**

**Prue just gives Piper a look to react to what she just said. **

**Paige** – So what about the other villagers who where left behind?

**Prue** –Oh yes some of them got scared up in the trees and wouldn't move or attack me again.

**Paige **– Attack again.

**Prue** – Yes before I conjured up the fire ball one of the villagers from one of the tree tops fired an arrow at me but I sent it back and killed him.

**Piper** – Oh

**Paige** – Ok

**Phoebe** – Did anything else happen?

**Prue **– Not really. Only that I talked to the one who was leading them and convinced him that we aren't as evil as people say we are and also got him to stop trying to kill me and you guys.

**Phoebe **– That's good then.

**Piper** – We have the spell you ask us to create so it makes them all forget.

**Prue** – Well we don't need to cast it now. As he promised not to tell anyone about us but I did give him a warning if he did that the spell would be cast.

**Piper** – Ok I trust you with that one.

**Prue** – Good and thanks for creating the spell anyway.

**Piper** – It's ok. We will give them a chance and keep the spell on hold just encase.

**Paige** – I agree to.

**Phoebe** – Me too.

**After the Halliwell sisters finish talking about what's just happened. The girls come into the attic. **

**Patricia** – Hi mummy

**Prudence** – Hi mum

**Paige 2nd** – Hay Prue nice to see you are ok.

**Prue –** Hay girls nice to see you to and yes I am fine.

**Prues daughters now go over to her and give her a big hug. **

**Paige 2****nd** also goes over to Prue and joins in the hug to welcome her aunty back.

**Prue** – Thanks you girls and nice see you to. I love all.

**Patricia** – I love mummy to.

**Prudence** – I love you mum.

**Paige 2****nd** – I love you aunty Prue.

**After the girls said that their hug breaks. **

**Prues sisters' herd them talk and watched them hug till the hug broke.**

**Then all of a sudden Prue and her sisters feel a chill once again and they all look at one another and start to think the same thing.**

**Prue** – Do you think that's Shax come back?

**Paige** – I think he is in the castle.

**Piper** – Prue you better come here so where together when he gets in here.

**Phoebe** – You three girls better come and hide behind us and you. (To the village healer)

**Prue** – Bowen go and stand behind me and protect the girls.

**Bowen **– Ok

**All three of the girls go and hide behind their mum and aunties and the village follows.**

**Bowen also does what he is told. **

**The cold breeze gets a little faster and Shax comes bursting through the castle attic door. **

**The Halliwell sisters withstand the strong wind coming off of Shaxs entrance but is does make them move back about one foot. **

**Shax conjures up another energy ball and aims it at the Halliwell sisters. **

**The Halliwell sisters are now holding hands so they can say the spell that will vanquish Shax. **

**Phoebe breaks the connection for a second as she runs back over to the book and collects the piece of paper with the spell written on it.**

**Before she could go back to her sisters Shax throws the energy ball at her but her sister Prue deflects it back at Shax hitting him hard. Phoebe now has the chance to get back to her sisters and reform the connection for the power of four.**

**Shax gets ready to conjure up another energy ball but the sisters begin to chant the vanquishing spell. **

**The Halliwell sisters realise that they haven't got the spell as it is back over near the book.**

**Halliwell sisters – **

**Evil wind that blows **

**That which forms below **

**No longer may you dwell **

**Death takes you with this spell.**

**Then Shax begins to blow up as the spell as the spell has been chanted. Then in less than a minute Shax blows up for good.**

**After Shax had blown up the sisters looked at one another relieved as they have vanquished Shax for good.**

**Prue** – I think he gone this time for good.

**Piper** – Yes I think so to.

**Paige** – I have never felt any better and that was my first real vanquish with you three.

**Phoebe** – I am glad that you feel relived more now and so do I.

**Bowen** – So he's defiantly gone this time?

**Prue** – Yes I think he is as he blow up more this time and didn't go in his vortex of wind like he did the last two times I think.

**V/H** – So does this mean I can go now and go back to my work?

**Piper** – Yes it does but you have to promise not to tell anyone about us or what you have just seen.

**V/H** – Ok I promise not to tell anybody anything.

**Piper** – Ok off you go then.

**The village healer leaves but he says thank you first to the sisters for saving him.**

**V/H** – Thank you for saving my life. I owe it to you four.

**Prue** – Ok you're welcome.

**Piper** – Thanks just remember not to tell anyone about us.

**V/H-** Ok

**The village healer now leaves and Phoebe and Paige say their good byes. **

**Phoebe/ Paige** – Bye

**Paige 2****nd****, Prudence and Patricia don't say anything they just wave to him and so does Bowen. **

**Patricia** – Ok so mummy vanquished the evil thing with her sisters. So where not going to heaven now then mummy?

**Prues goes over to her youngest daughter once again. Then she picks her daughter up in her arms.**

**Prue** – No where not sweetie I told you we weren't going anywhere.

**Prudence** – I am so glad that that none of us is going to heaven.

**Paige 2****nd** – Me to.

**Bowen** – I am glad to that all my family and sister in laws are safe. Plus I am glad that my niece is safe to.

**They all just smile at him and not saying any words.**

**Then after that they all see orbs coming down and forming a figure it's Leo.**

**Piper looks straight at him as she thought she would never see him again and goes and hugs him tight.**

**Piper** – I have missed you Leo. We all have.

**Leo** – Well they sent me back down after you and your sisters successfully vanquished Shax.

**Bowen** – It's nice to see you again Leo.

**Leo** – It's nice to see you again to Bowen.

**Prue, Phoebe and Paige at the same time say** hay Leo its nice to see you.

**Leo** – Yes it's nice to see all my sister in laws to and to know all my family is safe including all my nieces.

**Piper breaks the hug with Leo and all the rest of the Halliwell family go up to Leo and give him a big hug individually. **

**Then they all go off to go and do their own things. **

**Piper goes off with Leo. Phoebe, Paige and Paige 2****nd**** go off together.**

**Then Prues family is the last to leave and Fire tags along as she has been hiding at the back of the attic when Shax attacked. **

**Exit Castle Attic **

**Black out **

**End of chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chronicles of Charmed

Predator turns prey

This chapter will show you how Prue gained her dragon necklace and her sisters reacted to what happened. It will also show how Prue's daughters felt about what happened. This is another chapter that goes into the more recent past as something only happened over one month ago.

Act 1

Enter – Halliwell Castle – Kitchen – Present – Morning 1208

Prue is the first one up and into the kitchen preparing herself a drink and then Paige comes in next. The kids are still asleep as it is not a school day. Bowen is also still asleep.

Piper and Phoebe shouldn't be much longer as they are normally getting up by now and joining their sisters in the kitchen.

Prue has been thinking about what happened over one month ago with the demonic dragon slayer that killed her and how lucky she was that her sisters where able to bring her back to life. She also had a nightmare of that fateful day last night.

Prue now sits down at the table with Paige and places her drink in front of her.

Paige – Hi Prue are you ok this morning?

Prue – Fine in one way and I have been thinking.

Paige – What have you been thinking about?

Prue – About what happened over a month ago and how lucky I am that you Piper and Phoebe could bring me and Fire back to life and with the help of the Dragon Guardian?

Paige – Oh that. (Paige doesn't really want to think or talk about that but she will if it will help Prue.)

Prue – Yes it just came to mind this morning but I also had a nightmare of it to last night. It was like living a past memory I don't want to relive.

Paige – Well if you dreamed it like you said you did and that's why it probably why you keep thinking about it.

Prue – Yes you are probably right.

Paige – Thanks I was trying to help you and maybe talking about it will help you?

Prue – Yes talking about it might help but one more thing?

Paige – What would that be?

Prue – I think that would be that I don't think Piper really got over me being killed even though you where able to bring me back to life.

Paige – Why don't you think Piper never really got over it?

Prue – Well I am sure really sure but she has been kind of different since it happened.

Well the other reason could be that she was the one to of found me being cradled on floor by my daughters.

Paige – Well I haven't really noticed.

Prue – It's ok if you haven't. I think she is really angry about what happened to me but doesn't want to express what she is feeling in front of me. She is probably thinking if she talks about what she's feeling it will upset and I will run off and get hurt. In which case I won't get hurt or run off.

Paige – Well I am glad that you wouldn't run off and get hurt.

Prue – Thanks and I think I will just have to accept how she feels about it even if she is still angry at me for being killed.

Paige – That's good to know.

Prue – I really appreciate that you are talking to me about it. It does really help me.

Paige – You really think she is angry about you dying?

Prue – Yes I do in one way like I have already said. I think that she is afraid that if it happens again you, Piper and Phoebe will lose me forever. Plus how my daughters and Bowen would cope. Including how your daughter would feel about it.

Well if you think about it, me and Piper have always been the more closer two of the Halliwell trio.

Paige – I am just guessing this one. As you said she might be afraid. She might be afraid of not filling your shoes properly if you did die again and taking your place as the big sister.

Prue – I think she would be ok as the big sister because she would do it for me if something did happen. But hopefully it won't as I like being alive and with my family.

Paige – I am really pleased with you that you don't want to die even though you put your life in danger for us.

Prue – That's what big sisters do for their family. They protect them.

Paige – I know Prue I am only saying.

Prue – I know I am sorry because I think your right.

Piper and Phoebe have just woken up and are getting ready to meet Prue and Paige in the kitchen.

Bowen is still sleeping as he was up late last night.

The girls shouldn't be asleep for much longer as they normally wake up kind of early just like their mother and aunts.

Prue and Paige are still talking in the kitchen but they change the subject slightly.

Paige – Talking about getting hurt and dying. I must have been pretty close to death when I went down into the underworld to find the rest of my vampire family.

Prue – Well yes you must have been by going down into the underworld.

Paige – Your not mad at me are you?

Prue – Not really mad at you for going down there as you had a reason in the first place.

Paige – That's ok then.

Prue – Yes it's ok as long as you don't go back down there it will be.

Paige – Yes I agree I don't want to go back down here as I only went down there to see the rest of my vampire family and my vampire husband Ronan.

Prue – I don't blame you for wanting to see the other half of your family. I just want you to be careful.

Paige – I will be so don't worry.

Prue – Ok that's good then.

Paige – Thanks I can't believe you aren't getting mad with me and letting me go through with it.

Prue – Hey don't make me change my mind. I am only giving you a chance or did I already give you that chance.

Paige – Fine

Piper and Phoebe now walk into the kitchen and Prue and Paige stop talking.

Phoebe – Hi sisters

Prue/ Paige – Hi

Piper – What have you two been talking about then?

Paige – Oh just about the past when – (pauses)

Prue – Don't say it.

Piper – Don't say what about the past?

Phoebe just looks at her other three sisters to try and catch on to what they are saying.

Paige – Well we where just talking about the time I went down to the underworld to go and see the rest of my vampire family.

Prue – Well she was just wondering if I was still mad at her about it.

Paige – Prue you said you weren't mad at me about it no more?

Prue – Maybe I was just a little when I found out and then I just started to accept it.

Paige – Ok fine at least I know now. Do I still have that chance you gave me or have I already used it?

Prue – Yes if you haven't used that chance I gave you.

Paige – Ok

Phoebe begins to speak again.

Phoebe – Ok Prue/ Paige where still here you know. You can tell me and Piper too.

Prue/Paige – Yes

Piper just listened to Phoebe speak and not saying a word.

Prue/Paige – Ok

Phoebe – Good I will sit down now and join in on the conversation you two are having.

Piper also sits down at the table.

Piper – So then where shall we begin now that we are all here?

Paige – Shall we just carry on with talking about what happened to Prue over a month ago so she can get if her mind even if it means starting from the beginning again.

Piper – Ok let's start shall we.

Phoebe – Ok

Prue – Ok let's get on with it.

Phoebe – Do you really want to talk about that?

Prue – Yes actually as it was the conversation me and Paige where having before you and Piper came in.

Piper – So that was the conversation you where having before me and Phoebe walked in.

Prue – Yes it was as it was playing on my mind and because I had a nightmare of it to last night.

Piper – Ok let's get on with it as much as I don't want to talk about it either. But I will if it will help you Prue.

Prue – Thanks Piper

Piper – Ok you're welcome Prue.

Phoebe – Ok shall we start then?

Paige – Yes let's start.

All the sisters agree with each other.

All the Halliwell Sisters – Ok

Whilst we see the sisters getting ready to talk about what happened over a month ago we see the girls wake up leaving Bowen the only one left asleep. Leo is know where to be seen as he might have had to go and help someone else as he is not just the Charmed ones white lighter.

Exit – Halliwell Castle – Kitchen – Present

End of Act 1

Act 2

Into – Halliwell Castle – Kitchen – Present – Morning

We re enter the kitchen where all the Halliwell sisters are ready to start talking around the breakfast table.

Patricia, Prudence and Paige 2nd enter and they see their mums.

Patricia – Hi mummy

Prudence – Hi mum

Prue – Hi girls

Paige 2nd – Hi mum

Paige – Hi sweetie

The girls go and get their breakfasts ready and then they go and join their mums at the table.

Piper – Ok are we going to get started on the conversation?

Phoebe – Hay Piper what's the rush to get started?

Piper – What rushing. I am not rushing you to get on with it am I Prue/Paige.

Paige – I don't know, you did come out with it kind of fast.

Piper – Fine

Prue – Ok can we get on with it so I know I don't have to think or dream about it anymore?

Patricia – Mummy has been having bad dreams again about the bad man who killed her.

Prudence – Patricia be careful with what you are saying about mum when she is right there. You don't want to make her feel any worse than she does.

Prue- Hay it's ok because your little sister is right. I have been having bad dreams and feelings about what happened to me. That's why my sisters are trying to help me.

Prudence – We were there when it happened. So me and Patricia can help to.

Patricia – Try and help mummy get over her bad dreams and feelings so she will be happy again.

Prue – Thanks sweetie

Patricia – It's ok because I love my mummy as much as everyone else.

Prue – Yes I love you to sweetie as much as I love and everyone else.

Her oldest daughter, niece and sisters just smile.

Patricia – Ok let's get started to help mummy as we have been try for a little while now.

Prudence – Ok we better as we seem not to be getting anywhere with it.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige – Ok

Paige 2nd – Ok

Nobody has noticed Fire - Prue's dragon is under the table. Prue did know Fire was under the table but forgot as she had other things on her mind.

As all the attention is on what they are going to talk about. Piper accidentally kicks Fire with one of her feet into Fire's side.

Fire reacts and knocks herself into some of the other Halliwell feet. She does a little growl as she falls into everyone else.

Piper – Fire I didn't know you where under there and I am sorry.

Fire speaks with a little bit of an attitude from under the table.

Fire – You should have looked harder then. I was comfortable.

Piper – I said I was sorry how much more do you want.

Fire – No more.

Prue backs her chair away from the table a little bit so Fire can put her front two dragon paws on Prue's lap.

Then Prue and her dragon embrace in a hug.

Prue – Ok are we going to get on with it this time?

Piper – Yes I think we better get on with what we were going to talk about.

Phoebe/ Paige – Ok

The girls have just finished eating their breakfast and are now ready to help.

Prudence – Are you ready then mum?

Patricia – Are you mummy?

Prue – I am as ready as much as I can be.

The three girls are ready to help.

Paige – Ok if you're ready, we are.

Prue – Ok that's good then because I want to get rid of these feelings and the dream. Plus how many times now have we tried to discuss the situation.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige – Ok I will try and start with what I remember.

We now go into a flashback of that fateful day Prue was slain by the demonic dragon slayer.

Exit - Present Day – Middle Ages – Halliwell Castle

Into – Flashback – Forest – Near Dragon Cave – Day – May – 1208

Prue is seen walking through the forest with her two daughters Prudence and Patricia.

The demonic dragon slayer watches Prue and her daughters get closer to the caves entrance but bides his time and waits for the perfect time to strike.

Prudence and Patricia are walking in front of their mother. They are really happy and laughing with each other.

Prue just watches her daughters laugh with one another and she smiles as she is really happy with her daughters.

None of them sense the Demonic dragon slayers presence.

As he is demonic he has some sort of shield to protect him from her dragon powers and senses. He will only let her sense him when he is to close. This will be to his own advantage.

They all get to the dragon cave entrance and they enter. The demonic dragon slayer waits till Prue comes back out.

He has his horse ready and his spear and sword.

Into – Dragon Cave

Prue – Hay girls I have just got to go back outside ok?

Prudence/ Patricia – Ok

Prue heads back over to the cave entrance passing all of her other dragons along the way. Or it could be more like her dragon clan as she is their leader and queen.

Her dragons would normally help with dragon slayers if she was to close to getting hurt. But as they are dragons to they won't be able to sense the dragon slayer either.

Prudence and Patricia follow their mother to the cave entrance but they don't go any further.

Exit – Dragon Cave

Prue steps outside and when she does the demonic dragon slayer on his horse jumps straight out in front of her.

Prue takes a step back and with one of her arms protecting her daughters. This is a signal to stay back whilst she fights.

The fight goes on for a while and Prue is trying everything she can think of to protect herself and her girls from getting hurt.

She tells her daughters to go further back into the cave.

Prue – Girls go further back please.

The first moves she tried were fire and ice bit they didn't do much damage as she didn't know he was protected against her powers.

The dragon slayer goes in for another strike with his spear but Prue doges it by flying up and then landing back on the ground again.

Prue has full focus on him now and will try her next attack. She tries telekinetically to throw the weapons out of his hands but only his sword goes flying through the air and gets stuck up a tree.

Prue can't believe how long the fight is going on for but keeps focused on the fight.

He tries is luck once again with the spear but this time Prue tries a different attack. She slashes the spear with her claws but they only snap the end off.

The dragon slayer gets angry and his eyes start to glow red and so does his horse's eyes.

Demonic Dragon Slayer – I will kill you witch and I will make sure off it.

Prue – We will see about that wont we as I still have a few tricks left to stop you.

The dragon slayer doesn't say anything.

Prue – Well there's one thing you can be proud of as you never seem to stop fighting?

D/D/S – What's that witch?

Prue – You're the longest dragon slayer I have had to face. I have never nearly used all my attacks in one go before.

D/D/S – Well you better be proud of it as I will make it your last.

Prue – Oh really you're very confident in saying that aren't you?

Anyway do you really know who you are really dealing with?

D/D/S – Yes actually I do. You are a Charmed one and the Dragon Queen and I will succeed in killing you.

Prue – Very well as you seem to know so much about me. I hope for you to answer my next question which I am sure you will as you are going to kill me anyway?

Who sent you to kill me?

D/D/S – You may know the name or him. The source

Prue – The source sent you to kill me. Why doesn't he do it his self if he wants me dead that much?

D/D/S – Well there is more to this. By me killing you I get the credit for it and then it will leave your sisters vulnerable. He told me to kill you first as you are the most powerful witch.

Prue – Right that's why I am going to finish you off one way or another. So I can go back to my sisters and make sure they are protected from him and then vanquish him.

D/D/S – We will see about as you are already getting weaker.

Prue doesn't say anything. She just flies up into the trees so she can pounce right on the back of the dragon slayer. So he falls of his horse.

The demonic dragon slayer keeps looking for Prue.

Prue jumps from the tree branch to the next tree branches till the dragon slayer is right where she wants him.

The dragon slayer stops moving.

Prue now stops jumping from tree branch to tree branch as she now has the dragon slayer right where she wants him. She gains focus once more.

She prepares to jump.

The demonic dragon slayer expects this and retrieves his spear once again and mends the broken half with his demonic powers.

Prue focuses on him and then she jumps out of the tree straight at him. He senses her and turns around to hit Prue with his spear.

He hits her with his spear on her side and then she starts to barrel role over him and hits the ground just outside her dragon cave entrance.

Prudence and Patricia just watch what's happening between their mother and the dragon slayer.

Prue gets back up on her feet and puts her right hand on her side. She sees blood when she takes her hand back off. The blood is also all over her hand.

She tries to ignore the pain coming from her side and the blood.

But just in time her dragon healing powers kick in and heal the spear wound on her side. So now she can concentrate on the fight once again.

The dragon slayer looks shocked at what just happened because he thought he might have given her a bigger more fatal wound than he did. He is now getting more angry now that Prue's dragon side healed her wound. He thought he had weakened her more by giving her a wound but it wasn't the case.

They gain focus on each other once again. Prue is stepping back a little bit to shield her daughters. He comes in with another strike of his spear but Prue dodges it and it only just missed her two daughters.

Prue then moves back to where her daughters are and she tells them to move back into the cave further.

Prue – Girls go back further into the cave. Please. Now

The cave starts to echo her voice as she shouts to tell her daughters to go back further.

They step further back into the cave.

The dragon slayer tries another strike at Prue but she flies back into the air. She tries another aerial attack but he came in quick and knocked her out of the air. She is sent flying back into her dragon cave wall and then she falls onto the ground and lands on her back.

Before Prue could have a chance to get back up he traps her under his horse where she cannot get back up to fly or use her powers.

Prue loses concentration for just a few seconds as her daughters tried to help her but she told them to go back as she doesn't want them to get hurt.

Prue – Get back girls. Don't come any closer as I don't want you to get hurt.

They stop in their tracks as they do as their mother asks.

The dragon slayer takes this as an advantage and gets his spear in the right position to stab Prue.

Prue then turns back around to focus on the dragon slayer but he is too quick for her to do anything and he stabs her with the spear.

Prue then growls in pain as she can feel the spear sticking in her.

Prue's daughters shout for her as they have just seen what's happened.

Prudence/ Patricia – Mum

The dragon slayer retracts the spear from Prue's chest and then gains is sword from the tree it was stuck in and disappears as he has just done what he wanted to do.

Prue's daughters run over to her and to see that she isn't breathing no more.

They start to cry as they see their mother has been killed by the demonic dragon slayer.

Patricia moves one of her mothers arms as she gets to lay her head on her mothers body and then moves her arm onto her body to make it look like her mother is comforting her as she lays there with her head on her mothers body.

She starts to cry more now that it feels like her mother is comforting her once again.

Prudence goes over to cradle both her younger sister and her mother as she is just as upset as her sister.

The flashback ends as we go into a blackout to get ready for the next scene.

Exit – Flashback

End of Act 2

Act 3

Bowen now wakes up as we enter back into the present.

Enter – Halliwell Castle – Kitchen – Later Morning – Present

Piper starts to speak as Prue's just finished remembering the flashback of her death.

Piper continues with what she remembers when she found Prue.

So do Prue's daughters. Phoebe also speaks.

Piper – Ok isn't the next part of the flash back where I come in and find you laying on the ground with your daughters cradling you?

Prue – Well from what I have been told before. Plus what I have seen in my nightmare you did come and find me.

Phoebe – I remember something if I am allowed to say it?

Prue – Ok phoebe what do you remember of it?

Phoebe – Well Piper's right about that she came looking for you. She did that because you were taking longer than usual with your dragons.

Prue – Well I do thank you for coming and finding me and then somehow Piper must have sensed that I was taking longer than normal.

Piper – Well I think that has me all over as I am the one sister who tends to worry more. Eventually I couldn't I couldn't take the worrying. So I just went to go and find you.

When I did I started getting really upset and angry when I found you dead and I hoped that you weren't.

Prue – Well the good thing is that you got to bring me back to life or should I say helped as the Dragon Guardian also helped bring me back.

Piper – Yes you're right. That's why it took so long to bring you back after me and Phoebe cast the spells. Then that made it worse as I thought the spells didn't work. Then I thought I lost you forever.

Prue – Yes I was up there in the heavens with the Dragon Guardian whilst his dragon followers were putting the finishing touches on the Dragon Necklace.

Prue's daughters begin to speak.

Prudence – We thought we had lost you for good to just like Piper thought.

Patricia – I thought mummy had gone for ever and thought I would never get a hug off her again.

Prudence – We thought it was our fault as we kept coming forward to the cave entrance and we shouldn't have. Then I think it wouldn't have happened.

Paige begins to speak.

Paige – I have one thing to say as I wasn't there?

You know it would have happened for a reason and it did. It gave your mum a special gift. The Dragon Necklace which should protect her more now. So she doesn't get hurt as much protecting her family.

Prudence / Patricia- Ok

Paige 2nd – Wow mum you sure had something to say didn't you and you weren't even there.

Paige – Yes. See I know more than I am letting on and because I was told about it when Prue first got it.

Bowen now walks in and sees everyone at the breakfast table. He walks over to his wife Prue and they kiss one another.

Bowen – What are you talking about?

Prue – When I was killed over a month ago. That's what we have been talking about.

Bowen – Oh is there something wrong?

Prue – I wouldn't say there is anything wrong. Its just that I had another bad dream about it and woke up thinking about it.

Bowen – Ok but wasn't I there to in the background. But didn't Piper get to you first and brought you back to the castle?

Although I wasn't there when you were killed. Maybe if I had I would have been able to have helped you fight the dragon slayer.

Prue – In one respect it properly would have been nice you being there to help me fight him off but then again I would have only told you to stay back like I told the girls. Look what happened when they were told.

Bowen – Ok Prue but I think you are getting upset with talking about it?

Prue – Ok I thought I was calm.

Patricia – I am sorry mummy I didn't listen to you.

Prudence – Me to and if we listened you properly wouldn't of been killed and lost focus on the dragon slayer.

Prue – Hay girls it's ok because I think it was meant to happen so I could get the dragon necklace. I know that much anyway, so should you two and you shouldn't feel bad. As I have started to except what happened and now I am just figuring out the lose ends so I don't have to have anymore night mares about it.

Patricia – Ok mummy.

Prudence – Ok

Piper starts to speak again.

Piper – Ok shall we continue what we were talking about then?

Prue – Ok that's sounds like the best thing.

Phoebe/ Paige – Ok

Bowen and the girls – Ok

Piper – Ok we will start from where I found you.

Prue – Ok

Exit – Castle – Kitchen – Day

Enter – Flash back

Into – Halliwell Castle – Throne Room – Day

We see Piper and Phoebe sitting on their throne chairs.

Piper is sitting the middle as the middle throne is hers and Prue's and Paige's on the right hand side. Phoebe is sitting on hers which is on Pipers left hand side.

Piper finishes what she is reading as she starts to worry about Prue. She can sense in her own way that Prue has been gone to long.

Phoebe has also been reading a book about something and then she stops to look at Piper.

Phoebe – Are you ok Piper?

Piper – I am but I think Prue has been gone to long. I am going to find out what's keeping her.

Phoebe – I am sure she will be ok and will be back soon with her daughters and Fire.

Besides maybe her dragon has finished hunting late and needs a bit more time to finish off.

Piper – Ok Phoebe you may have a point but something is telling me to go and find her. So I am going to find her.

Phoebe – Ok Piper don't you think you are worrying a bit to much?

Piper – Not really as that's me all over. I worry to much about you guys and I am afraid like I am that Prue might have been hurt or something.

Phoebe – Ok don't get hurt and be careful.

Piper – Ok fine. See you later Phoebe bye.

Phoebe – Ok bye Piper.

Piper gets ready to go and find Prue.

Phoebe goes back to her throne and starts to read again. But thinks to herself that Piper and Prue will be ok. Including Prue's daughters and Fire.

Exit – Halliwell Castle – Throne Room

Piper now exits the castle to go and find Prue and Fire. She also thinks about Prue's daughters to as they are with her.

Enter – Castle Stables

Piper goes to the castle stables and gets her white horse. Then she prepares her horse with a saddle so it is easier to ride. She places the saddle on her horses back and puts her sword in one of the pockets at the side.

There are three other horses left in the stable and these are her sister's horses. One black, creamy coloured and the other one brown.

Exit – Castle Stables

Piper now exits the stables with her horse and carries on to go and find Prue and her girls and Fire in the forest.

Enter – Forest – Day

Piper rides on her horse fast through the forest and then slows down as she gets nearer to dragon cave.

She rides slowly now down the forest path till she has the dragons cave in view. But she knows something is wrong it's silent.

Piper notices there are no birds singing or any other life making a sound.

She now starts to get the dragons cave in full view and looks to the ground.

Bowen is riding his horse in the distance and he sees Piper and carries on till he is able to see what Piper is going to do. So he watches from were he is.

Piper gets off her horse and is shocked to see Prue's daughters cradling Prue's body.

Piper runs over.

Piper – Oh god Prue. (Tears start to run down her face.)

Her two nieces are already crying as they have been cradling their mother for sometime now.

Prudence and Patricia stop cradling their mother as Piper is ready to pick her up and take her back to Halliwell Castle to where Phoebe is waiting for her and Prue to return.

Piper is still crying as she picks up Prue from the ground. She starts to head back to the castle on foot as she cannot get back on her horse with Prue in her arms.

Prudence uses her powers to make Fire smaller so she can carrier her back to the castle.

Fire is dead to as she is linked to Prue in life and death.

Patricia goes and collects Piper's horse and walks her back to the castle stables. Piper and Prudence are still upset with what's happened but Patricia seems more upset as she is still thinking about what's happened.

She starts to walk behind her sister and Piper.

Exit – Forest – Day

Into – Halliwell Castle Grounds – Day

Piper enters the castle with Prue still in her arms and Prudence follows behind her.

Patricia is at the castle stables. She has taken Pipers horse back to its own stable next to the other three horses. She looks at the black horse next to Piper's. The black horse is Prue's horse and hers and Prudence's horse.

All the Halliwell family love horses whether or not they are part something else like Prue, Paige and her daughter and even Prudence and Patricia.

Whilst Patricia looks towards the black horse she remembers a past memory when she was just learning how to ride a horse with her older sister and mother. She enjoyed this time together.

Enter – Patricia's Memory

Into – Halliwell Castle Stables – Day

Prue has just brought out her horse and is ready to teach Patricia how to ride a horse. Prudence already knows how to ride as she is a few years older.

Prue – Are you ready to learn how to ride sweetie?

Patricia – Yes mummy.

Prue – Ok I will lift you up onto her and I will sit behind you so you don't fall off.

Patricia – Ok

Prue picks up her daughter and places her at the front of horse so she can get behind.

Prudence gets hold of the reins to keep the horse from making any sudden movements.

Exit – Castle Grounds – Stables

They start to walk.

Into – Forest – Day

Prue - Hay sweetie how do you like it so far and are you going to get hold of the top of the reins or shall I?

Patricia – I will. (She gets hold of the reins)

They are riding through the forest at a steady pace and go towards Halliwell Kingdom Lake and stop there for a little while and then head back towards the castle grounds.

Whilst on the way back Prue puts her arms around her youngest daughter. Patricia smiles as she is very happy. Prudence looks up at her sister and mother and smiles back as they are both happy and including herself.

Patricia doesn't remember much more of her past memory and it begins to fade and we go back into the present.

Patricia is still crying as she leaves the stables and heads back towards the castle to join her sister, Piper and Phoebe. She also hopes that they can bring her mother and Fire back to life.

Enter – Halliwell Castle –Past – Day

Piper enters with Prue in her arms and Phoebe comes into view as she has just heard them come in and then notices who Piper has in her arms. Prudence follows in next.

Phoebe – Oh no Prue. What happened to her Piper?

Piper – I don't know I found her dead Phoebe with her daughter cradling her.

Phoebe – Piper we better go to the attic and find away to bring her back.

Piper – I totally agree with you. Come on lets go to the castle attic.

Phoebe – Wait Piper where's Patricia?

Piper – She went to put my horse back in its stable and se will be back soon.

Phoebe – Fine. Let's get on with bringing Prue and Fire back to life shall we.

Piper – Ok

Prudence then takes Fire into the attic and leaves her with Piper and Phoebe and then she goes back to meet her sister.

Patricia now walks in and sees her sister and then she goes over to her. They hug each other as they are feeling the same why with the situation they are in.

Prudence – Ok Patricia lets go back to the attic to see what Piper and Phoebe are doing.

Patricia – Ok.

They both head off to the attic to meet Piper and Phoebe.

They are both still upset.

Enter – Attic – Day

They enter the attic.

They see that Piper and Phoebe have set up the ritual to bring back Prue and Fire.

Piper places Prue in the centre of the circle and then Phoebe places Fire next to her.

The circle is surrounded by candles that are now lit.

They try their first spell.

Prudence and Patricia just watch what is going to happen.

Piper/ Phoebe –

In this night,

In this hour,

We call opon,

The ancient power,

Bring back our sister and Fire,

Bring back the power of four.

After they said the spell they waited for a minute for Prue and Fire to wake up but nothing happened.

Piper and Phoebe just looked at one another and so did Prudence and Patricia.

Piper – Phoebe why didn't that work?

Phoebe – I don't know Piper it should have as it has worked in the past.

Piper – Ok let's try the next spell.

They all start to prepare things for the next spell.

Exit – Halliwell Castle – Later Morning

Into – Dragon Heaven

We see Prue and Fire up in the heavens but in a specific part of heaven where all dragons and dragon witches go when they die.

They are both looking around the heavens so they can understand were they are.

Then this big sort of brownish dragon starts going towards them. He is the Dragon Guardian.

D/G – Hi Prue and Fire nice to see you both up here and to pick up your special gift.

Prue – Why won't you let my sisters bring me back and what do you mean by special gift?

D/G – Prue I know we go back a long way but you will see your sisters, daughters, dragons and husband again if you accept what I am going to give you.

Prue – What would that be exactly?

D/G – A dragon necklace which is special in its self as it is one of a few that has been made. It will protect you from demonic powers and human weapons. It will protect you and Fire from death unless the necklace is broken by a weapon or power. Then you would die as it will be connected to you and Fire in life and in death.

Prue – That doesn't sound very special to me as I will die if the necklace is broken.

D/G – There is a catch. Not many humans or demons will no that it can kill you if it is broken or penetrated as they will still go for your usual week spots.

Prue – Ok that sounds like a lot better.

D/G – Follow me and one thing you may want to know. Your ancestor from the 5th century was the first one to gain a dragon necklace. She was much more evil than you and she only had one sister. She changed the way of dragon tradition of sharing half a heart to placing some of her blood and soul into a necklace.

Prue – Oh that was really nice of her wasn't it and is that why I have both, half of my own heart and Fire's and now the necklace to go with it?

D/G – Pretty much and here we are. This is your new necklace. A different colour to your ancestors as hers was black and yours is gold. Anyway your ancestor sheared half her heart with her dragon before the connection was made that her dragon would die with her if she was killed and then she created the necklace too.

Oh and one more thing Prue the necklace is a living creature you will have to take good care of it.

He picks up the dragon necklace and gives it to Prue and as Prue takes it the gold shines in the white lights of the heavens as it has never been used yet.

Prue – Ok I will take good care of it I promise and thank you for helping me.

D/G – It's ok Prue.

We now exit the dragon heavens.

Exit – Dragon Heaven

Into – Halliwell Castle – Attic – Afternoon

Piper/ Phoebe and the girls have just finished preparing the next spell.

Piper picks up the knife that she has just placed on the table next to a mixing bowl for potions and other ritual uses. She pricks her finger on it and lets a drop of blood go into the bowl and phoebe does the same.

The girls just watch again.

Piper and Phoebe start the next spell.

Piper/ Phoebe –

Blood to blood,

We summon thee,

Blood to blood,

Come back to us.

They wait again for a minute, but still nothing happens.

Piper is starting to get angry because nothing is happening.

Phoebe is not sure what to do now.

The girls just stand in wait.

Phoebe – Piper are you ok?

Piper – Of course I am not ok. None of the spells are working to bring Prue and Fire back. What do I supposed to be feeling and where is Paige?

Phoebe – I don't know but I am sure she will be here soon.

Paige then orbs in.

Paige – Did someone call me?

Piper – Not exactly and where have you been at a time like this?

Paige – I have been in the underworld and where is Prue and Fire?

Phoebe – Look behind you.

Paige looks behind and sees Prue's and Fire's lifeless bodies on the ground.

Paige – Oh no Prue

Piper – Why where you in the underworld when we have needed you up here?

Paige – I was looking for my vampire family and I am sorry I wasn't up here to help you.

(She starts to cry as she thinks of Prue and Fire because they have been killed and because she wasn't there to help.)

What happened to Prue?

Phoebe – She was killed protecting her daughters from a demonic dragon slayer.

Paige – Oh

Phoebe – We need you to help us with one of the spells to bring back Prue and Fire. It may work now that we have the power of three. Piper are you going to join us?

Paige – Ok

Piper – Of course I am.

Phoebe – Ok let's try the first spell me and Piper cast earlier.

They all go and get the spell ready.

Exit – Halliwell Castle – Attic

Into – Dragon Heaven

D/G – Ok Prue are you ready to go back home?

Prue – Yes I am as ready as I will ever be. Fire are you ready?

Fire – Yes let's go home.

D/G – Ok Prue just one more thing. Can I have the dragon necklace back so I can give it to one of your sisters so she can put it round your neck when you are about to be brought back?

Prue – Oh yes and here you go.

D/G – Thanks

Prue – You're welcome as I will let you do anything for my sisters or to just give them something.

Prue, Fire and the dragon guardian get ready to go back down to Prue's family.

Exit – Dragon Heaven

Into – Halliwell Castle – Attic – Afternoon

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are ready to try the first spell again when the Dragon Guardian appears.

The Dragon Guardian appears with Prue and Fire.

But Prue's sisters and daughters can't see her. They can only see the Dragon guardian.

Piper – What are you doing here and were is Prue and Fire?

D/G – She is here but you have to say the spell first and with a difference.

Piper – What do you mean with a difference?

D/G – I mean with this. (The Dragon Necklace appears in his paw and he gives it to Piper.)

You will have to place this round Prue's neck so the spell will work.

Piper – Ok what does this do exactly?

D/G – It will protect Prue from demonic powers and human weapons unless the necklace is broken or penetrated by a power or weapon. Then it will kill her and Fire as it will be connected to her in life and in death.

Piper – Ok here goes nothing and it better work.

D/G – It should do as I have only just talked to Prue about it.

Piper goes and places the Dragon necklace carefully round Prue's neck.

Phoebe and Paige hold hands whilst waiting for Piper to join them. The girls just watch in amazement.

Piper goes over to her sisters and holds hands with them.

The Dragon Guardian watches as Paige the 2nd just orbs in.

She sees what is about to happen but she doesn't interrupt and just goes over to were Prudence and Patricia are standing.

Paige 2nd looks towards were the sisters are and looks at the ground just like her mother did and sees Prue and Fire just lying there on the floor.

She says something to herself very quietly.

Paige 2nd – Oh no aunty Prue

She then watches what is about to happen.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige start to say the spell.

In this night,

In this hour,

Bring back our sister and Fire,

Bring back the power of four.

The Dragon Necklace starts to glow with red in its eyes to show that it is working.

Bowen now runs into the scene to see what is about to happen.

He sees everyone and the sisters holding hands and the strange glow coming off of his wife.

He doesn't say anything either as he is a bit confused with everyone else except for the dragon guardian as he knows exactly what's going on as he has seen it before with Prue's ancestor.

After the glowing stops the sisters run over to Prue and Fire as they are both just waking up really quick.

Piper catches Prue when she wakes up fast and Phoebe catches Fire.

Piper – Thank god you are ok now. I thought we would have lost you for good as none of the spells worked until now.

I love you Prue.

Prue – I love you to Piper. I love all of you.

Prue's spear wound now begins to heal as Prue's dragon healing powers are just waking up again and they have help from her new necklace as that has just started to work too.

Piper – Anyway Prue are you feeling ok?

Prue – Well yes I am just getting used to being alive again and I have a head ach coming on and I think it's from all what's happened.

Piper – Hay it will pass you will be ok. What about you Fire how are you feeling?

Fire – The same as Prue as we are connected with certain things that happen.

Piper – Ok

Phoebe and Paige hug Prue with Piper. Fire joins in on the big hug and Prue's sisters start to cry with tears of happiness as they now have their sister and Fire back.

Phoebe – I love you Prue.

Paige – I love you to Prue.

They break the hug with Prue so everyone else can hug her.

Prudence, Patricia and Bowen go over to Prue and Fire next as they are still getting used to being alive again.

They hug her and Fire really quickly.

Patricia – I am glad you are back mummy. I missed you so much.

Prue – I missed you to sweetie as I much as I missed everyone else.

Prudence – I am glad you are back now. I love you mum.

Prue – I love you too.

Bowen then joins the hug as he let the girls go first.

Bowen – I don't know what to say Prue as I am like everyone else. I am glad you are back. I don't know what I would have done without you.

Prue – I am sure you would have been ok but you don't have to think about that now our little family is back together.

They break the hug so Paige 2nd can have a hug off her aunty and Fire.

Paige 2nd goes over to her aunty and Fire and embraces them in a hug.

Paige 2nd – I have really missed you.

Prue – Yes I missed you to and I don't want you to think I forgot about you.

Paige 2nd – I know you didn't. I just felt a bit left out when I was the last one to come over.

Prue – Well you don't have to feel like that now. I love you.

Paige 2nd – I love you to aunty Prue.

They break the hug and Prue stands up.

Paige 2nd goes over to everyone else.

Prue to the Dragon Guardian

Prue – Thanks for all you have done.

D/G – You're welcome Prue.

Prue – Don't the rest of you need to say something to him?

Everyone else – Thank you so much.

He then nods his head and disappears back to Dragon Heaven.

Prue goes over to the rest of her family and they walk out of the castle attic very happy.

Exit – Halliwell Castle

Flashback ends.

End of Act 3

Act 4

Into – Halliwell Castle – Kitchen – Present

Prue – Well I think that's it we have gone through what happened.

Piper – So do you think it helped then?

Prue – Yes I hope so and do feel better after talking about it.

Piper – That's good then.

Phoebe – It is nice to know we have helped you out.

Paige – Well that is what sisters are for Phoebe.

Prue – Thank you, you three for helping me with it.

Patricia – Mummy what about us. We said a few things to?

Prudence – Yes mum we did?

Paige 2nd – We didn't say that much.

Prue – Yes you girls to and does it really matter you didn't say very much?

Paige 2nd – I suppose not.

Bowen – I am glad you are ok now even though I didn't say much either.

Prue – Hay Bowen its ok you didn't say very much and you didn't have to if you didn't want to.

Bowen – That's ok then.

Leo orbs in now and he has missed all they have been talking about in their conversation.

Leo – What's going on?

Piper – Nothing now Leo and we have just talked with Prue about the nightmare she had last night.

Leo – What nightmare?

Prue – It's nothing to worry about Leo as I feel better now that I have talked it through with everyone.

Any way the nightmare was about when I was killed by the Demonic Dragon Slayer.

Leo – Oh that one. It's nice to know you feel better about it anyway Prue.

Prue – Thanks Leo and everyone else who has said that to Leo about me feeling better about what happened.

Leo – Oh I didn't know.

Prue – It's ok Leo.

Bowen kisses his wife once again as now he knows she is happy once again.

Patricia – Mummy can we go and play now?

Prudence – Yes mum can we go now?

Paige 2nd – Please aunty Prue?

Prue – Yes you can and why do you ask me all the time instead of Piper, Phoebe or Paige?

Paige 2nd – We just do.

Prue – Fine

All three girls leave to go and play.

Piper – Ok are we going to get on with things as I have a kingdom to run?

Prue – Ok you have point we better be getting on with things. I will go to Dragon Cave with Bowen to check on the rest of my dragons. As I have my own little kingdom of dragons to run.

Phoebe – Ok Paige do you want to come with me to check on the village and perhaps go to the village market to get a few things?

Paige – Yes I will as long as you let me check on my little vampire bats first?

Phoebe – Ok

Prue gets up off her chair to get ready to leave.

Bowen – Ok ladies see you later on.

Piper – Ok see you later.

Phoebe – Yes see you in a bit.

Paige – Bye, see you.

Bowen now leaves with Prue. Then Piper exits and then Phoebe, Paige and Leo exit last.

The scene and act now ends and we go into a blackout.

End of Act 4

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chronicles of Charmed

Chapter 5

A Daughter From The Future

During this chapter the charmed Halliwell family will discover a family relative from the future who will need the Charmed ones help to get her back home to her own time. Unless the future gets to her first and then she goes back home to were she belongs.

Act 1

Enter – Halliwell Castle – Living Room – Day – Present – August 1208

We see Piper enter the castle living room with Phoebe as it is a bit later into the morning.

They enter from the castle throne room and Prue and Paige aren't far behind.

Piper and Phoebe go and sit down.

They start to talk about the children they want in the future.

Piper – So Phoebe how many kids do you think I will have in the future?

Phoebe – I say about two or three.

Piper – Why do you say that?

Phoebe – Piper I say you're going to have two or three kids because when Leo is around you talk about nothing else.

Piper – I talk about lots of things with Leo.

Phoebe – Really because I could swear all you talk about with Leo is what you want in the future.

Piper – Ok maybe I do talk about the future to much with Leo.

Phoebe – I thought so. So anyway where are Prue and Paige?

Piper – Oh they will be coming when they are ready and then we can ask them about how many kids you and me may have in the future?

Phoebe – Yes and talking about sisters here they come.

Phoebe can see Prue and Paige coming through the throne and then Piper can see them when they start to enter the living room.

Paige – Hi Piper and hi Phoebe.

Prue – Hi my loving sisters.

Piper – Yes hi to you to my loving big sister. Oh and hi Paige.

Phoebe – Hi Paige and hi Prue

Prue and Paige go and sit down next to Phoebe as Piper has a chair to herself.

Piper – I have a question to ask if you two are up for it?

Prue – Ok ask away. I am sure I will be able to answer it?

Paige – I will try to.

Piper – Well the question I am going to ask you is how many kids do you think me and Phoebe will have in the future?

Prue – Well I think Piper may have about three and Phoebe I think she will have about five kids.

Paige – Yes I agree with Prue on this one.

Phoebe – Why do you think I will have five kids?

Prue – Well it's just a wild guess.

Paige – Before you ask I think it's a wild guess to.

Phoebe – Ok

Prue – Ok Piper do you have anymore questions you may want to ask me and Paige?

Piper – No not really as that as that was what me and Phoebe were talking about.

Prue – Ok that's fine with me.

Phoebe – Well I haven't got any to ask as I have been answering Piper's questions.

Paige – Oh

Prue – Anyway my daughters will be getting up soon and you can ask them the same question you have asked me and Paige.

Piper – Yes I could do.

Prue – Plus you can ask Bowen to but I don't know if he will have an answer for you but Paige's daughter might?

Piper – Ok I will ask them to.

This act ends with the sisters sitting together in the castle living room.

Exit – Castle Living Room

End of Act 1

Act 2

Enter – Forest – Dark – Near Halliwell Castle – 1233

We see a young girl running through the forest and she is being chased by two figures.

She shouts for her mother.

Girl – Mummy help me?

Her mother runs out of the castle gates and towards her daughter. Her daughter grabs her side and she is shaking in fear.

The girl's mother sees the two figures approach closer and then when the girl's starts to speak and the two figures, the girl and her mother start to get revealed.

Girl's mother – What are you doing here?

Figure 1 – Nice to see you to Prudence?

Then the 36 year old Prudence walks into the moonlight so we can all see her.

Prudence – Cole I haven't seen you around here for a very long time.

Cole – I thought I might make an appearance as your family hasn't seen me for years.

Prudence – So then have you come back to try and kill us all or to take Phoebe back to be your dark queen just like before?

Cole – Maybe but this has nothing to do with the rest of your family.

Prudence – So why were you chasing my daughter if it has nothing to do with my family?

Cole – Well I could say she is part of why I came back here as I need her. That's another reason why I was chasing her with my demonic friend here.

Prudence – You can keep your demonic hands off her because I want let you touch her.

Neither will my mum or sister. I will make sure she is protected at all times.

Cole – Very well but nobody stops my plans from going ahead that easy.

Prudence – Penelope go inside I will be there in a minute.

Penelope – Ok Mummy

We then see 6 year old Penelope go towards the castle doors.

Prudence – Well if you insist going ahead with your plans my mother and her sisters will vanquish you for good and they will make sure it sticks.

Cole – We will see about that. Oh just one nice question I have to say. How is your family doing after all of these years?

Prudence – Well I can say they are doing really well and were you starting to threat me?

Cole – Perhaps

Prudence – Well that's were your wrong. We Halliwell's don't take demonic threats that easy.

Cole – You are just like your Dragon Queen mother or should I say you are the Dragon Queen now.

Prudence – Well it just shows then that I have been taught well and if she finds out you have been after her granddaughter she will personally vanquish you herself.

Cole – It does show that you have been taught well and have you been given the crown to make you and your sister Patricia queen?

Prudence – Yes and we make a good job of it to and when my daughter turns 21 she will take mine and Patricia's place as queen. She is learning fast.

Cole – We will see about that if you and your family live long enough. I bet I have enough power to kill you all.

Prudence – So you are the source again. How did that happen?

Cole – I have my ways and killing other demons to get my place and take my revenge on your family for what they did to me. I will also make sure Phoebe's love for me is restored.

Prudence – So you do want Phoebe back by your side and to kill the rest of us. So my daughter was the first one you were going to kill and to take her powers no less?

Cole – You catch on so quick don't you. I need her powers to make mine stronger as she is the only one left to take the throne of all four kingdoms. Plus the powers of all of your family and her powers would make me unstoppable.

Prudence – We will have to see about that.

She now heads back towards the castle to meet her daughter but Penelope isn't inside. She is still standing outside.

Back outside the castle gates Cole is still standing there and he talks to his Demonic follower.

Cole – Well that went well. We better start to figure out a new way around the Halliwell's as I think my fist plan isn't going to work.

Let's go back to the underworld shall we?

Demonic follower – Yes my liege

Cole now leaves with his Demonic follower back to the underworld as we go back into the castle gates to see what Prudence and Penelope are going to do.

Prudence now goes over to her daughter and cuddles her as she is still scared.

Prudence – Hay sweetie mummy's here now and I will make sure nothing happens to you and neither will your grams and aunty.

Penelope – Yes mummy. I herd everything you said to him.

Prudence – Don't worry about it I will figure out what to do when the time comes.

Penelope – Ok

They start to head inside when a yellow comet rushes through the night sky and flashes a yellow glow when it goes behind the moon.

Within the few seconds of the yellow flash Penelope disappears but to where.

The glow ends.

Prudence notices that her daughter is no longer in her arms and shouts for her.

Prudence – PENOLOPE

We now exit the future scene with Prudence calling for her daughter.

Exit – Castle Grounds – Future – Dark

End of Act 2

Act 3

Enter – Halliwell Castle Grounds – Dark – Present – 1208

It is now dark in the present as this time zone has just got on as normal as it would. Then we see the future daughter of Prudence appear from the yellow and onto the grounds of Halliwell Castle.

She just thinks she has reappeared back to where she started from and thinks her mum has gone inside.

Penelope speaks to herself.

Penelope – What happened to me? Where's mummy. Maybe she has gone inside.

She doesn't know she is in her mothers past but it will be the present to her mother, grandmother, aunty and other relatives of her family.

We now see present Prue walk through the castle gates and she sees the young girl standing there. The young girl looks just like Patricia but as we know its Penelope.

So Prue just thinks it is Patricia to begin with till Penelope speaks.

Prue – Is that you Patricia?

Penelope – No it's me Penelope. Don't you remember? Grams are you ok?

Prue – Grams. I am your grams. Now the only way I can be your grams if one of my daughters has had a child. So that must mean you are. (She pauses as she was going to say she was from the future.) Never mind.

Penelope – Why do you look younger than normal? Did you cast a spell?

Prue – No I don't think so. I supposed to look like this.

Penelope – My mummy is younger and you should look different. You should look older.

Prue – Sweetie can I tell you something and it should answer why I look younger?

Penelope – Ok

Prue – I think you have come from the future and now you are in the past where your mother is very younger.

Penelope – How did that happen? I want to go home to mummy.

Prue – Sweetie I want hurt you and I will try and help you go back home to your own time. You are just going to have to trust me.

Penelope – Ok but I am scared.

Prue – There is no need to be scared. I will look after you. Do you remember anything on how you got here?

Penelope – Only there was a yellow glow and then I was here. I was chased by two bad people and my mummy saved me from them.

Prue – A yellow glow that helps. Ok let's take you inside. Do you want to be carried inside?

Penelope – Ok I like to be carried. My mummy always carries me inside if she isn't distracted by other things.

Penelope goes over to Prue and then she picks Penelope up in her arms.

Prue – So then which one of my girls is your mother?

Penelope – Prudence is my mummy. Patricia and you always play with me if mummy is busy. She loves me very much.

Prue – My eldest is your mother. How nice. It's nice to know she loves you a lot and I suppose me Patricia do to?

Penelope – Yes you both do. That's why you and Patricia always play with me. You teach me lots about dragons and dragon witches to. Oh and what I will be like when I am older.

Prue – Yes that's good to know.

Prue and Penelope have now entered the castle.

They walk up the big stone steps up to the main rooms of Halliwell Castle.

Enter – Main Rooms – Halliwell Castle – Present – Night

Prue and Penelope walk into the living room and start to walk through it into the throne room where Piper sees them both.

She looks a bit confused as she thought both of Prue's were inside but she doesn't know its Penelope from the future.

Piper – Hay Prue I could swear that both of your daughters were inside the castle already?

Prue – Well they probably are as this one isn't one of my daughters.

Piper – What how can that be?

Prue – Well this is Penelope and is Prudence's daughter from the future.

Piper – She is from the future?

Prue – Yes and I plan in getting her back home. She got here in some type of yellow glow.

Piper – Ok I will help you even though I am still slightly confused with everything.

Prue – Ok and thank you.

Piper – You're welcome as I actually believe you. It can only be the only explanation that she has come from the future.

Prudence and Patricia walk in from the other side of the throne room. They see their mum and the girl in her arms.

Prudence – Mum who's that you have got in your arms?

Prue – Sweetie this would be Penelope your future daughter.

Penelope – That's my mummy when she was younger.

Prue – Yes she would be and the girl standing next to her is Patricia. She is probably the same age as you.

Prudence – That's my daughter. She is really nice. Now I can't wait to grow up sooner now that I have a daughter in the future.

Patricia – Yes the sooner you become a mum the sooner I become an aunty.

Penelope – Well I am six at the moment.

Patricia – So you are about the same age as me.

Prue – Ok now that you have got to know your future daughter and niece.

Can you take her into yours and Patricia bedroom whilst I think how to get her back to her own time? I might even ask my sisters for help too.

Prudence – Ok we will go and play with things in our room. You might be able to play with Patricia's toys.

Patricia – Yes I will let you.

Penelope – Thanks and I like to draw and paint too.

Prudence – We could properly do that to.

Penelope – Yes

Prue now lets Penelope out of her arms so she can go and play with Prudence and Patricia. Whilst Prue goes and talks to her sisters about how to get Penelope back home in the future.

Prue – Ok then go and have fun.

Piper has been standing next to Prue the whole time but didn't want to interrupt and now she goes with Prue to go and find Phoebe and Paige.

The girls have now gone to go and have fun.

We end this scene with Prue and Piper heading off to go and find their sisters whilst the girls go off and play and do fun things.

Exit – Halliwell Castle – Main Rooms – Present – Night

End of Act 3

Act 4

We now go back into the future to how adult Prudence, Patricia and everyone else is coping with the disappearance of Penelope and what they are going to do about it.

Into – Future – 1233 – Castle Halliwell

Adult Prudence runs up the stone stairs of Halliwell Castle back up into the main rooms to find her sister and mother. She also wants to find the rest of her family so she can tell them what happened to Penelope. As she runs up the stairs she has tears in her eyes as she doesn't know what's happened to her daughter. She starts to shout when she gets to the top of the stairs.

Prudence – Mum, Patricia and everyone else I need your help now.

Prue and adult Patricia come running in first.

Prue – What's a matter? (She says when her oldest daughter runs into her arms crying.) Where is Penelope?

Prudence - Mum she's gone and I don't know where. (She says whilst still crying.)

Prue – What do you mean gone?

Prudence – She disappeared into some sort of yellow glow when the comet I saw it go behind the moon.

Patricia – We have got to find her but how? (She now starts to cry.)

Prue – We have to find her and we will? (As much as she is trying to stay strong she now begins to cry as she is also worried about were Penelope has gone.)

Everyone else comes in now.

Piper – What's the matter why are you three crying?

Prudence – My daughter has disappeared some where and I don't know how to get her back. You don't know she could be in danger, hurt or even have been killed.

Piper doesn't know weather to cry or to stay strong in this matter.

Phoebe – Shall we look in the book to see if there is a way to find her?

Prudence – How do you know if that would work when we have no idea where she has gone?

Patricia – Prudence calm down I know you really want to get your daughter back. So do we and there's no need to take it out on Phoebe she was only trying to help.

Prudence – Well at the moment the only one who seems to care about Penelope is me?

Patricia – You know that isn't true. You know we all care about Penelope. Plus talking about her isn't going to find her is it?

Prudence – Oh and I suppose you know away to find her then do you?

Patricia – I didn't say I new how to find her.

Prudence – That's just great then isn't it. (She is now both angry and upset.)

Patricia – Fine I want say anything else then if you are being like that when we are just trying to help you.

Prue – Ok come on stop arguing and let's find a way to find her without anymore fallouts.

Prudence – Ok fine we just better find away to find her. I don't know what I would be like if I lost her for good.

Prue – Were going to find her I promise.

Prudence just smiles at her mother even though she hasn't stopped crying.

Phoebe – Ok let's get on with finding her so we can go and save her?

Piper – Ok I think we can check the book now.

Paige – I will look through the other books for this yellow glow thing.

Adult Paige 2nd – I will help you mum.

Fire doesn't know who to help as all the Halliwell's need help at this point. So she makes her mind up and stays next to Prue.

Prudence – If it helps Paige. The yellow glow what I saw was a comet going past the moon but from behind.

Paige – Well that sure narrows it down a bit thanks. I will look for different types of comets, flying stars and rocks.

Prudence – You're welcome Paige.

Paige – Hay wait I have just thought of what it could have been?

Prudence – What Paige tell me?

Paige – Well it's probably going to sound strange. The comets surface could have been made of yellow crystals and then it went behind the moon. Then through moonlight the crystals began to shine the yellow glow and that's how it went to the earth's surface and made Penelope disappear.

Prudence – Oh ok carry on if you have something else to say?

Paige – Ok well this might be the most interesting part. Some crystals I think can open time portals to different time zones of earth's history or even just our family.

The rest of the Halliwell family look confused at what Paige has just mentioned.

Phoebe – So what do we do then more research on every time in the earths history and that will take forever Paige?

Paige – No just ours.

Phoebe – That will still take a while.

Prudence – But it's worth a try isn't it. We could create a spell to take us to where Penelope is in our family line. So then we will be in the past.

I think the best thing to focus on though is the time before she was born as that's where I think she would have gone?

Prue – So shall we focus it on when you and Patricia was kids?

Prudence – That could work and I just hope that I am right.

Patricia – Maybe you should place the spell when I was the same age Penelope. As I think she might of gone to that time were I always wanted attention and to play all of the time.

As we all know Penelope always wants attention and to be played with all of the time.

Piper – Ok go for it and it should work hopefully.

Prue – Sounds good to me.

Paige – Yes and its all down to my brilliant intelligence as I figured it all out before any of you.

Phoebe – Ok Paige don't rub it in anymore than you should do?

Paige – Fine

Paige 2nd – Its good that my mother can still be funny when she has found something out before the rest of you.

Paige – Thanks at least I have someone on my side.

Now the rest of the Halliwell's start to get the spell ready so they can go and find Penelope

Fire doesn't say anything as she doesn't know what to say and just goes along with what the Halliwell's are doing and stays next to Prue.

Act 4 ends

Act 5

Enter –Halliwell Castle – Living room – Present

Penelope has come out of the bedroom were she was playing. Then we see Penelope pick up a painted picture of her mum, aunty, grandmother and Fire when they were younger and then she looks up from the fire place to see a bigger picture of all the Halliwell sisters standing together.

She looks at the pictures and starts to cry a little as she is misses her mum in her own time. Wondering if her mother misses her as much and plus the rest of her family.

Prue comes into the living room and sees Penelope sitting there holding a picture and crying a little onto the glass which is covering up the Paint so it doesn't smudge.

Prue – Hay are you ok Penelope?

Penelope – No I miss mummy.

Prue – Well you want have to for much longer as I think me and my sisters have found a way to send you back to your own time.

Penelope – You have?

Prue – Yes. Ok come with me to the attic and I think we will show you what we are going to try?

Penelope – Ok

Penelope goes with Prue to the attic and she puts down the picture she was holding back in its rightful place. She places it at the side of the fire place.

Prudence, Patricia and Paige 2nd also go into the attic to see what their mum and aunts are going to do.

Exit – Halliwell Castle – Living Room – Present

Into – Halliwell Castle Attic – Present

All the Halliwell's are now in the attic.

Prue – Ok Penelope this is what we are trying to send you back with. We are going to try this time spell which we have slightly changed so it should send you back to your own time.

Piper gives Prue the spell so Penelope can look at it.

Penelope looks at the spell in Prue's hand.

Penelope – Yes it looks ok I just hope it works.

Piper – It should work as it has come from a time spell already made.

They are ready to say the spell but still they need to prepare the candles for it.

Exit – Halliwell Castle – Attic – Present

Into – Halliwell Castle – Attic – Future

The Halliwell sisters, Prudence, Patricia and Paige 2nd have the spell ready to use. They start to decide who will cast the spell.

Piper – So now then we have the spell but who is going to cast it?

Phoebe – Maybe Prue, Prudence and Patricia should say the spell.

Paige – That sounds good to me but shouldn't they decide on weather they should be the ones to say it?

Prudence – I will say it if no one else can agree.

Patricia – I will to.

Prue – I will say it with you.

Paige 2nd – It looks like they have agreed.

Prue – Ok are you two ready and Fire are you ready?

Fire – Yes I am ready.

Prudence – Yes

Patricia – Yes I am ready too.

Piper – Ok here is the spell.

She hands it over to Prue.

Prue then holds the spell in front of her and her daughters. Fire stands beside her.

They cast the spell.

Prue, Prudence and Patricia –

In this night,

In this hour,

We call upon,

The comets power,

Take us to the past,

To find our lost loved one.

The yellow glow reappears and so does the comet as it travels behind the moon once again.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Paige 2nd look towards the night sky through the castle windows as they watch it pass behind the moonlight.

Then they turn back to Prue and her daughters to find they have nearly disappeared into the yellow light and Fire has nearly gone too.

Piper – Well now they have gone. I just hope they will be ok.

Paige – You never stop worrying do you?

Piper doesn't say anything to what Paige has just said.

Phoebe – Ok Paige that's enough. Piper doesn't need to be told that she worries about us to much?

Paige – Ok I was only having a little bit of fun.

Paige 2nd – Hay mum you better do as your older sister says?

Paige – Hay stop picking on me because I am the youngest sister.

Paige 2nd – Sorry mum.

Paige – Fine. Ok let's go and get something done whilst we wait as we don't know how long they are going to be?

Piper – Well you two can as I am just going to sit down some where and read something instead.

Phoebe – Ok Paige lets go and get something done?

Paige – Yes sure.

Paige 2nd – Ok I will join you too.

This scene ends with all the Halliwell's who are left in the future going to do something whilst they wait for Prue, Prudence, Patricia, Penelope and Fire to return.

Exit – Halliwell Castle – Attic – Future – Night

Into – Halliwell Castle – Attic -Present – Dark

We see all the Halliwell Family in the attic ready to say their version of the spell to send Penelope back to the future.

Phoebe – So are you really sure about the spell?

Prue – Well we are going to have to be and we are just going to have to try it.

Paige – Well she can't really stay in our time can she when her own mother might be worrying about her.

Piper – Ok are we going to try this or do you have other ideas?

Phoebe – Nope I don't have any other ideas.

Paige – I don't have any ides either.

Prue – Well I am sticking with the spell.

Piper – Ok

Prudence, Patricia, Paige 2nd and Fire just watch what is going to happen.

But then in the castle living room the yellow glow reappears with the future Prue, Prudence, Patricia and Fire.

Future Patricia – So you think we are in the right place then?

Future Prue – Yes I think so as I recognise things in here from a very long time ago.

Future Prudence – So then how many years have we travelled back then?

Future Prue – I would say about 25 years as I can see some of the pictures in here are of us from about that long ago.

Future Prudence – So we have travelled back then to when me and Patricia were kids.

Future Prue – Yes I think your right by looking at this picture of us and Fire.

Future Patricia – Oh yes there is me when I was very young and the time I always wanted to be at yours Prudence's side.

To the time I was always seeking attention.

Future Prue – Well let's hope we are in the right time zone then. Ok I better put the picture back to were it belongs. Plus the glass is wet and it shouldn't be.

Future Prudence – So that probably means Penelope is here and has cried on the picture when she was probably thinking about us. Also on how much she probably misses us?

Future Patricia – Well it could be. How can you be sure as it could be anything to why it is wet on the glass?

Future Prue – Well you are probably right but there is no leak or anything in here so let's hope your sister is right.

Future Patricia – Ok

Future Prudence – Lets check around then shall we?

Future Fire – We will have to be careful not to get curt or change anything in this time zone or it could have consequences on our future.

Future Prue – Ok Fire I am sure we will be careful. Let's go then.

They start to search through the castle in search of Penelope.

Back in the attic the present day Halliwell's are ready to say the spell.

When Penelope senses a familiar presence and she runs out of the attic and follows her senses to where they are taking her.

Present Prue shouts for her as she doesn't know why Penelope has just run out like she did.

Present Prue – Penelope where are you going?

I am going after her.

Present Piper – Prue wait up.

Present Phoebe – Piper

Present Paige – Ok shall we follow?

Present Phoebe – Yes we better do.

Present Prudence – We will come to.

Present Patricia – Yes me too.

Present Paige 2nd – Ok

Present Fire – I am coming too.

Future Prue, Prudence, Patricia and Fire nearly meet Penelope head on when she runs through into the throne room of the present day Halliwell Castle.

Prudence – Penelope is that you?

Penelope – Mummy

They run to each other and they hug as they are happy to be reunited with each other.

Prudence – I have missed you so much.

Penelope – I have missed you to mummy.

Then future Prue, Patricia and Fire run to them and they all hug.

Next present Prue runs in along with the rest of her family.

They see the other three women hugging Penelope and they also see the black dragon that resembles Fire.

The present Halliwell's recognise who they are in an instance as they can see it is the future versions of Prue, Patricia, Prudence and Fire.

Penelope – They looked after me mummy.

Prudence – Well that's good to know. Anyway they wouldn't have let anything happen to you as it is just the past versions of me, your grams and aunty. Plus the rest of the family wouldn't have let anything happen to you either.

Penelope – I have been playing with your younger self and Patricia. They let me draw and paint.

Prudence – Yes it looks you got some attention in the end and even if it was with my past self.

Prudence now stands up as the hug finished when the younger versions of their family run.

Prudence – Thanks for looking after my daughters for me.

Present Prue – Hay what are mothers and aunts for.

Prudence – Yes you all have looked after us over the years and now your future grand daughter mum.

Present Prue – Yes I agree with you and she is lovely you know. I have got something to look forward to in the coming years after you have grown up.

Prudence – Yes you have.

Patricia – As much as I say thanks too we had better be getting back before Piper has a worry fit you know for being a while.

Present Piper – Sounds like I haven't changed much over the years except age.

Future Prue – Hay we still like you as you are in the future.

Present Piper – Thanks

Future Prue – Your Welcome

Present Piper doesn't say anything.

Present Patricia – I like the future already mummy I get a niece.

Present Prue – Yes you do.

Present Prudence – At least I get a daughter in the future. See I know what she is like already and before I have even had her and a taste of how I am as a mother.

Present Paige 2nd – As long as I get to play with her in the future.

Future Fire – I am sure you do get to play with her as you may have already noticed she is always seeking attention from people to play with her.

Present Paige 2nd – Ok it sounds good but I still can't wait.

Future Prudence – Ok we better go back. Sorry for not being able to stick around for long. Is it ok?

Present Prue – Yes its fine we understand that you have to get back to your own time.

Future Prudence – Thanks mum I thought you would.

Future Prudence Ok are you ready to go back?

Future Patricia – Yes

Future Prue – Yes I am ready if you are.

Future Fire – Yes I am ready.

Penelope – Wait I need my picture I painted if I am aloud to take it with me?

Present Prue - Yes she can take if she wants to.

Present Patricia – I will go and get it.

Patricia goes and fetches Penelope's picture she did a little while ago.

Penelope lets go of her mother's side and quickly goes and hugs the present Halliwell's for looking after her.

She first hugs present Prue, then Prudence, Paige 2nd, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. She also hugs present Fire.

Penelope – Bye Fire

Present Fire – Bye

Penelope – Bye everyone

Present Halliwell family – Bye

Patricia now comes back in Penelope's picture she painted.

She goes over to Penelope and gives her the picture and then they hug one another.

Present Patricia – Bye it was nice you being here.

Penelope – Yes it was nice meeting you too but don't forget you will get to play with me more when you have grown up and when I am born and got to the age I am now. We can paint and draw more often with each other.

Present Patricia – Yes I can't wait for that day to come when I will have a niece to play with.

Penelope just smiles at her and turns around to go back to her mother, aunty, grandmother and Fire.

Patricia goes back over to her mother, sister and Fire.

She starts to cry as she has had fun with Penelope and doesn't want her to go but she knows she has to.

Penelope – Remember we will meet again you know when the time is right.

The rest of the present Halliwell family and Fire start to cry as it is sad to see Penelope go back.

Future Prue, Prudence, Patricia and Fire say their good byes as the yellow glow automatically reappears back.

The present Halliwell family says their good byes too.

Present Halliwell family – Bye

The future Halliwell's disappear back to their own time in the future.

Piper – So much for needing a spell.

Prue – Hay Piper be nice.

Paige – I am sure going to miss her.

Phoebe – Well at least you will see her in the future, now we have seen who has the real daughter in the future. You can see it's not me and Piper.

Paige – Hay don't say that. You still have time to have kids in the future along with Piper having the child she wants.

Prue – Yes don't get your hopes up yet Phoebe. You have plenty of time to have kids.

Phoebe – Thanks I believe I have now you have said it Prue.

Prue – Ok your welcome Phoebe.

Patricia – Well I am going back in my bedroom to play and do some more painting.

Prudence – Ok I will join you.

Paige 2nd – Me too

Halliwell sisters – Ok

Prue – Ok lets go into the living room and have some sister time together.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige – Ok

They all go into the living room and sit down together where this scene ends as we go back to the future to see Penelope reunite with the rest of her family.

Exit – Halliwell Castle – Present

Into – Halliwell Castle – Future – Night

Prue, Prudence, Patricia, Penelope and Fire reappear out of the yellow glow.

Prue – Everyone one where home.

Piper comes in first and then Phoebe and Paige 2nd.

Piper – I am glad you all are ok and it's nice to see you again Penelope.

Phoebe and Paige go over and hug their returning members of their family.

Paige 2nd – Hay its nice to see you all back. If you want Penelope we can go and play if you want?

Penelope – Ok and you can give me a hug first.

Paige 2nd – Ok

Penelope and adult Paige 2nd hug each other.

Piper – Hay what about me. Don't get a hug from anybody?

Prue, Prudence and Patricia go over to Piper and give her a hug.

Prue – We could never have forgotten you Piper.

Piper smiles to what her big sister just said.

Penelope finishes her hug with Paige 2nd and goes over to give Piper a hug.

So Prue, Prudence and Patricia back off.

Piper and Penelope now hug one another.

Now Penelope feels a slight bump on Piper's stomach as she has had one of her hands on her stomach.

Penelope – Hay Piper can I tell you something?

Piper – Yes sure. What?

Penelope – I think your going to have a baby. You have a slight bump on your tummy.

Piper – How can I be and at the age I am now?

Penelope – I felt it and why are you so upset?

Piper doesn't know what to say now that she has found out she is pregnant.

Her sisters don't know what to say either.

Prudence, Patricia, Paige 2nd and Fire just smile at the news but don't say anything either.

It's the news Piper has been waiting for. She has waited half of her life and now she has her dream come true but in the future.

Penelope now goes over to Paige 2nd and they go off to play with one another whilst the rest of the family go and sit down together.

Piper – Hay Prue how can I be pregent at the age I am now and want I be really old when he or she has grown up?

Prue – Piper never say you are to old and as we know in this family we never age to the full extent of growing wrinkles because of the new heritage our family has.

Piper – What still looking young sort of but then our skin and everything doesn't get any older except for our age?

Prue – Yes that is what I am talking about and you will age to the age dragon and vampire witches get to along with Phoebe. So you will see your baby grow up and probably a few years beyond that.

Piper – Ok you have made your point. I am really happy that I am actually going to have a child or two now. It was sort of a shock before when I found out.

Prue – That's good to know you are really happy about finding out you were pregent. I have a niece or nephew or both to look forward to and I bet Leo will be happy to and you will have him and us to help you.

Piper – Thanks Prue you have really made me feel much better about it now.

Prue – Hay Piper your welcome and just to add to it if you haven't noticed my skin and other things haven't aged like other people's have so it must be working.

Piper – I never gave it a thought actually. So by the looks of things and this new family heritage thing it must be working.

Prue and Piper now stop talking about it as Piper now understands things better now Prue has explained it to her.

Piper now gives Prue a hug for helping her feel better about things and her pregnancy.

This scene and act now ends with Prue and Piper hugging each other and the rest of the Halliwell family sitting down in the living room where Prue and Piper are embracing each other.

Exit – Halliwell Castle – Living Room – Future

End of Act 5

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ancestors from the past.

This chapter will show the present day Halliwell family meet two evil ancestors from the 5th centaury.

The two evil sisters have been waiting for this day most of their life and when something opens up in their time they take this as an advantage and travel to the present day of august 1208.

Act 1

Into - Halliwell Village - Dark - Present - August 1208

All the Halliwell sisters have just finished doing their duties around the village and then they start heading back to Halliwell Castle.

Prue goes back to the castle on her own and so does Paige. Piper and Phoebe are going back to the castle together as they have been helping each other.

The three girls, Bowen and Leo are in the castle unready as the girls finished school a few hours before. Bowen and Leo finished their duties not so long ago either.

The girls have been playing outside though as there are still loads of toys and things on the ground.

Prudence and Paige 2nd played outside games together whilst Patricia took some of her special toys outside to play with out of her castle playset.

Into - Halliwell Castle Grounds - Dark

Prue is the first one to walk back into the castle grounds and when she walks through the gates she sees all the toys just laying around everywhere.

The first toys she picks up to take are Patricia's.

Prue picks up a toy dragon, then a princess and then a knight on horse back. She picks them up carefully as they are actually toys she used to play with when she was younger and kept them for her children to play with.

The rest of the play set toys must be in the toy castle as this castle is like a replica of Halliwell Castle.

She then carries on to the castle entrance and carries the toys very close to her as they used to be hers as they have memories behind them.

Paige enters the castle grounds next and she sees the rest of the toys everywhere.

Most of the toys what are left are ones that you should play with outside. Ones that you can make outdoor games with.

Things like a rope and old balls that are made from cloth or leather as there wasn't much else you could make things out of that were suitable for children to play with.

Paige takes in what she can carry like a rope and the old balls that are about.

Which then leaves the odd things the kids have been playing with but it does look like they have been having fun though.

After Paige takes in what she has Piper and Phoebe enter the castle grounds and they see the last odd things laying about but they weren't toys.

It looks like the girls had fun with having a water fight with each other as the ground is still damp. So the things that are left are like old wooden cups and other types of cups they have used to keep wetting each other with. They would refill the cups from the little stream that runs through part of the Halliwell castle grounds to the river at the other side of the village.

They pick up the reaming cups that are on the ground and take them inside to be cleaned.

Exit - Halliwell Castle Grounds

Into - Halliwell Castle Rooms

Every one is in different rooms at the moment either tiding, cleaning or doing something else fun.

Prudence and Paige 2nd are in their bedroom doing fun things together whilst Patricia is painting and drawing in the throne room as it has a big table in the middle.

Piper and Phoebe have gone into the kitchen to clean the cups the girls were throwing water about in.

Prue and Paige take the girls toys and other things back to the girls bedroom.

They go through the throne room and on their way through they find Patricia at the table and they go over to her.

Prue places the toys she was carrying onto the table and Paige places her on the floor.

Prue -Hay Patricia what are you doing?

Patricia - Oh I am just painting whilst Prudence and Paige 2nd do other things together.

Prue - That ok sweetie but they leave you out again?

Patricia - Sort of but I found other things to do and play with.

Prue - That's not the point they still should of let you do things with them and not leave you out which I think they have been doing lately.

Patricia - Mummy I do have one thing to say though and its what they said to me?

Prue - Ok what did they say?

Patricia - They said I was to young to do things they were doing. So it upset me a little and then I just got some of my toys and took them outside to play with whilst they were playing games. I could of easily done it with them.

Prue - Ok I will talk to your sister about leaving you out and I suppose Paige will talk to her daughter about it when she is ready.

Paige - Yes I will as your eldest daughter isn't going to get away with it.

Prue - I suppose they said it again when they started doing what they are doing now?

Patricia - No they didn't I just wont talk to them for it even though I followed them in. I just got my painting and drawing things and came in here.

Prue - Oh but I am still going to talk to your sister about it and if I have to I will even shout to get it through to her.

Patricia - Don't get to mad mummy as I don't want our whole family not to be talking to each other.

Prue - Ok I will try not to but I may have to if she starts to back chat and use her attitude against me.

Paige - I shouldn't worry about that Prue. We have all been there its normal. I hope I don't have to shout at my daughter.

Prue - Hay Paige just do it the best you can.

Paige - Ok

Prue - Right I am going to take these toys back into your bedroom and I will see what they are doing.

Paige are you coming?

Paige - Yes

She now picks up what she brought inside and goes the same way as Prue to the girls bedroom.

Piper and Phoebe are still in the castle kitchen sorting out the cups and other pots that needed washing.

Patricia is now left on her own once again in the throne room.

Fire is in the living room next to the fire place asleep whilst Bowen and Leo are in the spare room around the back of the castle talking about things or more like talking about Prue and Piper. As they don't get to chat much about how each of them is doing.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Main Rooms

Into - The girls bedroom - Halliwell Castle

Prue now walks into the bedroom with Patricia toys and sees Prudence and Paige 2nd playing together as they are writing things down on paper about something as they are finding whatever they are talking about funny.

Prudence - Hay Mum.

Prue - Hay sweetie can I speak to you and Paige your mother wants to see you?

Paige 2nd - Ok

She leaves the bedroom to go and meet her mother.

Prue can now talk to her daughter privately.

Prudence - Ok mum what do you want to say to me and what's going on as Paige has had to see her mother?

Prue - Well for starters she is going to get the same thing your going to get.

Prudence - What is she going to get what I am going to get?

Prue - Well she is going to get told about leaving your younger sister out and telling her she is to young to play with you two.

Prudence - Well mum I need space from her as she is always tagging along with me.

Prue - Yes that is ok but you seem to be doing it allot lately and your sister is getting upset about it. She is feeling left out?

Prudence - Well she learn to give me some space then shouldn't she?

Prue - Space might be a good thing but turning around to her and telling her she is to young to join in everything you and Paige do isn't going to be acceptable.

Prudence - Why me and Paige need to doing big stuff together as we are getting to that stage now and we grow out of what Patricia does a long time ago.

Prue - Oh so you are going to leave her out then and not play with her no more. What happened to I wanted a younger sister to play with and grow up with.

Prudence - Well I was younger then to and I have played with Patricia. Maybe not today but other days I have been with her.

Prue - You have seriously got to think about what message you are getting across to your sister so she doesn't keep running to me every time you say something about her.

Prudence - Well I am only giving her the message to leave me alone for a while.

Prue - What by saying things about her to Paige 2nd. How do you think your sister feels about that and her own big sister saying things about her?

Prudence - I didn't think of that one.

Prue - No you didn't did you and now look what you have done to your sister. When she comes to you she wants comfort as well as just playing with you. You are her big sister now act like one.

Prudence - Ok I better go and I am sorry to her.

Prue - Yes you better and you better start acting like a big sister when she needs you and letting her join in with a few more things.

Prudence - Ok I am going now.

Prue lets her oldest daughter out of the bedroom and Paige also lets her daughter out of her bedroom as she has had the same lecture as Prudence.

Prudence and Paige 2nd go into the throne room and go up to Patricia. Prue and Paige follow behind.

Prudence - Patricia can I say something to you?

Patricia - What now

Prudence - Patricia don't get any more upset with me as I have only come into here to say I am sorry for what I did.

Paige 2nd - I just wanted to say I am sorry to for leaving you out.

Patricia - That's ok but you only came in here and said it because mum told you to and Paige told you to come and say sorry.

Prudence - Yes that is true and she has got a message through to me to so I am going to look after you when you need it and let you join in with me and Paige on things but you have got to promise me you will also give me space to my self.

Patricia - Ok I promise.

Patricia now gets up and hugs her big sister and Paige 2nd.

Prue and Paige just smile at one another.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Rooms

This act ends with the girls hugging each other and Prue and Paige watching them.

End of Act 1.

Act 2

We now enter the 5th century and the evil two sisters start to get revealed on who they really are and which Halliwell sisters they are related to.

Enter - Castle - 5th century- Dark

We enter what supposed to be a throne room, but there is something odd about it.

There is a big cauldron in the centre of the room instead of a table.

There are only two throne room chairs in this time zone.

The cauldron is boiling something. Ingredients to a potion or spell the sisters have been doing.

Then one of the two evil sisters walk in and she goes over to the cauldron and places something else in it.

When she walks passed the fire lit torches she gets revealed who she is. She is evil Paige.

Then her sister walks in after her. She has revelled herself to when she walked passed the fire torches. Its evil Prue.

Evil Prue - Hay Paige how is the potion going?

Evil Paige - Its going and it should be ready soon.

Prue - Ok and how do you know if its going to work or not, when you haven't even tried this sort of potion before?

Paige - Trust me it will work. I will make sure of it.

As the water is boiling you can see the reflection of the sisters within it.

Prue has her hands on the side of the cauldron as to her it only feels warm. As she is the evil dragon queen of this century and she only has one daughter.

Her black claws take in the heat but the ice cells running through her veins keep her skin and claws to a suitable temperature.

Paige wouldn't be able to do this as she isn't a dragon witch, so she would have to be more careful. She also has a daughter in this time line. They are both asleep in bed as it is only evil Prue and Paige who are still awake. Even Fire has gone to sleep in Prue's bedroom.

The potion should help Paige to find love as she is sort of jealous of the villagers because they have it.

Her and her sister are both single as the people who supposed to be in love with them betrayed them and had to be banished. So they got left with the responsibility to take care of their daughters but they help one another with this.

Prue is still up for another reason as something has been predicted that will open a time portal to the future. She wants to go through it and so does Paige.

Whilst they were finishing off the potion Prue senses something and goes to one of the castle windows and looks to the night sky were star constellations can be seen as there are no clouds present. Whilst she waits she looks to one set of stars that form a dragon. They are the stars of present dragons that have died and been given a place in dragon heaven for helping mankind. The stars show the image of the dragon in a white glow just like a sprit.

No mater what evil she may have done she wants to go to dragon heaven when her time comes as that's were her dragons go.

She now looks to what she has been waiting for.

A small unusual meteorite comes flying through the air. It glows with fire and some sort of other glow. It crashes into Dragon Peak a few miles away. It landed on a dormant volcano which hasn't erupted for nearly ten years. The meteorite isn't big enough to course an extinction and all it does is make a small aftershock or shockwave through the village.

The shockwave comes a few minutes later after it created a time portal on top of Dragon Peak.

Something in the atmosphere made it open a time portal to a different time in the future.

The shockwave comes and rattles the castle and village.

Evil Patricia and Paige 2nd wake up quick as the shockwave shakes the castle.

Enter - Castle Bedroom

Patricia - What's going on?

Paige 2nd - I don't know. Maybe its an earthquake.

Patricia looks to the bedroom door and sees a light under it.

Patricia - I think our mums are up to. Maybe we should go and see them?

Paige 2nd - Ok lets go.

They get out of their beds and go and find their mums.

Exit - Castle Bedroom

Mean while back in the throne room where evil Prue and Paige are talking about what's just happened.

Enter - Castle - Throne Room

Prue - Finally just what I was expecting. Its about time that rock fell from the sky. I was waiting long enough.

Paige - You were waiting long enough. Have you seen what it has done to my potion. Its half on the floor.

Prue - That's not my fault Paige. How was I supposed to know it would do a shockwave that bad.

Paige - Fine but its still on the floor and the fire gone out because of it so I cant boil no more.

Prue - That will make a change to you being up all night making potions. You will get some rest for once.

Paige - Remember I am half vampire. The night is my territory.

Prue - Yes I know that Paige. I am just telling you as you are up most of the day to. You need to get some rest some were.

Paige - I do sort of.

Prue just looks at her younger sister.

Paige - Ok I know your right I need to get some rest.

The girls now walk in as they have been standing there waiting for their mums to stop talking or in other words to stop arguing like they were starting to do.

Patricia - Mummy what just happened?

Prue - Something good actually.

Patricia - What?

Prue - What I mean is that what I have been waiting for has crashed into Dragon Peak and I am going to find it.

Patricia - You are going to find what mummy?

Prue - The meteorite that has landed in Dragon Peak. Its a special meteorite that has the power to open time portals.

Patricia - Mummy's going to find it now or later in the morning?

Prue - Well probably not tonight. I will go and find it later after I have had some rest.

Patricia - Ok

Prue - Well just one more thing. You don't have to worry about what happened as it was only the shockwave from the meteorite.

Patricia - Ok I am going back to bed now.

Prue - Night sweetie.

Patricia now goes back into her bedroom and goes to bed.

Prue now goes back into the throne room to were Paige and her daughter is.

Paige 2nd - Hay mum I herd what you and aunty Prue was talking about.

Paige - Don't worry about it sweetie me and Prue was just having a short sibling rivalry fight.

Paige 2nd - You two fight since when?

Paige - When we don't agree with each other on things which actually happens very often. You just don't notice and most of the time your sleeping.

Paige 2nd - Oh

Prue - Have you finished talking about me now.

Paige - See what I mean?

Paige 2nd doesn't say anything.

Paige - Anyway what did you want to say to me?

Paige 2nd - Oh only what Prue was talking to Patrishcia about what happened.

Paige - Well you know the answer to that one. Theirs nothing to worry about.

Paige 2nd - Are you going to find this time portal thing with Prue?

Paige - Oh yes I am as I am not missing an opportunity like this one?

Prue - Oh its nice to know I will have the company of my youngest sister with me on my travels.

Paige - Well yes your going to have to cope with me aren't you?

Prue - Well I actually don't mind Paige you are my sister and how much evil I supposed to be I love you as a sister to. I also know you love me as a sister also?

Paige - Well yes your right and you should consider your self lucky to be my sister?

Prue - Yes I think I do consider my self lucky to be your sister as if I was someone else you probably would of drank my blood by now.

Paige - Yes I probably would have.

Paige 2nd - It looks like you two are back on speaking terms again now.

Prue - I don't think we wasn't speaking as this is normal for me and Paige. We have been arguing since we were kids and when you have a sister its even worse.

Paige 2nd - Is that why you became the Dragon Queen aunty Prue?

Is it because you had to cope with mum upsetting you through your childhood?

Prue - What is that supposed to mean?

I was born like this and I was meant to become the Dragon Queen and I love it.

Paige - Calm down Prue. Thats all my daughter was trying to say. You lose your patients really easy and tend to use some attitude towards people.

Prue - Fine but I must agree with you I do tend to have a go at people except for my dragons, Patrishcia, Paige 2nd and you sometimes.

Paige - I agree with you there.

Prue - Ok well I am going off to bed now. Night you two.

Paige 2nd - Night aunty Prue.

Paige 2nd - Should we go to bed to?

Paige - Yes lets as I carnt do much else with this potion. I will just have to reheat it later.

Paige and her daughter now go off to their bedrooms and go to bed.

The tourch lights now go out on there own as if a big gust of wind blown them out.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Past - Dark

End of Act 2

Act 3

Into - Halliwell Castle - Past - Morning

Paige has just got up and goes and heads towards the throne room to reheat the postion she didnt finish off earlier and then goes to the castle kitchen a few rooms down from were she is.

The fire tourches dont have to be lit straight away as it is light outside and there is enough light coming through the castle windows to light the room up.

Prue is the next one up and goes into the kitchen to meet paige and to get something for breakfeast if there is anything.

She gets fire's breakfast out of this hole in the wall thing like a stone fridge and freezer they have made to keep food and drinks in.

Fire's breakfast is meat just like what cats and dogs eat but in the flavour dragons would like it. It is in a bowl as Fire gets her food from local farmers who produce the meat. She prefers it fresh but it wouldn't last long if it wasnt.

She has a fresh stone bowl of water to which goes next to her food bowl just like other pets. She is just like a pet dog or cat. All she has different are her horns, wings, claws and scales.

She playes with different types of toys to.

Prue - Hay Paige are you feeling better this morning?

Paige - I suspose I do and cant really do much with the potion except reheat it which shouldn't take long now.

Prue - Thats good then. I am going to find the metior that landed on Dragon Peak after I have finished drinking this.

Prue drinks some sort of herbal tea that is made from real herbs that have been grinded by local farmers that have herbs growing along with different kinds of herbs and spieces.

Paige - I am going to cheak on the postion to see if it has finished?

Prue - Ok dont be long as it want take me long to drink the rest of this tea?

Paige - Ok

Paige now goes back into the throne room to cheak her postion.

Exit - Kitchen

Into - Throne Room

Paige gets to the couldren and sees that it is finished.

She thinks of the objects she needs and they appear in her hand. She gets postion bottles in her hand amd uses her powers to fill them up and then she thinks of loads more bottles and they appear.

She does the same with these postions and they fill up with what she has prepared.

She now leaves them at the side of the couldren till she gets back with Prue from the metior site.

Exit - Throne Room

Into - Kitchen

Prue has now finished drinking her tea and Fire has finished with her breakfast and drinking water.

Prue places her cup on the side next to the stone sink and goes and meets Paige in the throne room.

Exit - Kitchen

Into - Throne Room

Prue gets into the throne room.

Prue - Paige are you ready to go?

Paige - Yes I am ready to go but what about the girls?

Prue - Oh they will be fine for as long as we will be gone for. Besides they are still asleep and we shouldn't disturb them. It might be better us two going as I wouldn't want to see them get hurt?

Paige - Yes maybe your right lets go.

They head out of the throne room towards the stone steps that lead to the castle entrance. They go down and head out.

Once they are out they magicaly look the castle doors so the girls are safe from harm.

Exit - Castle

Into - The Halliwell Kingdom

Fire has also come out with them and they all fly into the sky and head in the direction of Dragon Peak.

Trees and grass lands go by as they fly towards the kingdoms binderies to were dragon peak is situwaited.

The rest of the village is waking up to a new day and the work ahead of them.

Exit - Halliwell Kingdom

Into - Dragon Peak

Prue, Paige and Fire get to the top of Dragon Peak. It is alot colder up here but their bodies can cope as they have a special protien in their blood.

They land as they see a golden glow of light coming from the crater and head towards it through the snow and cold temperatures.

It is a time portal to a different world.

Prue and Paige knew this about it and they step even closer to it. Leaving behind foot prints. Both foot prints are different from each other as Prue has claw prints to as she has claws on the ends of her toes and Paige's are normal foot prints. Fire leaves some foot prints to.

They get realy close and the time portal sucks them in.

They travel through a turning vortex that takes them to a time not to far in the future.

Exit - Dragon Peak

Into - Halliwell Kingdom - 1208 - Future

Fire lands next to them as the vortex throws them out. Prue lands on top of Paige's back.

Paige - Get off me Prue you are hurting my back?

Prue - Oh sorry Paige. Anyway it wasnt my folt that I ended up landing on you.

She gets off Paiges back and stands on her feet. Paige gets up on her feet to even though she has pain in her back.

Paige - My back hurts and were the hell are we?

Prue - In our kingdom I think but lets go and cheak it out.

They start to walk back towards the castle in this new times zone.

Paige - Well much doesn't seem to have changed around here.

Prue - Paige dont be so sure as we dont know what time we have ended up in.

Fire just follows Prue and Paige.

They get to a clearing of the forest which puts Halliwell Castle in view. From here you can see the villagers at work and the present Charmed Ones horses in a field all of their own.

They head sright towards the castle and go inside.

Exit - Halliwell Kingdom

Into - Halliwell Castle - Present - Day

Prue, Paige and Fire walk carefully up the stone steps till they get to a doorway of the castle living room.

Present Piper is in the kitchen. Present Prue us heading towards the kitchen from the bedrooms. Paige and Pheobe are heading that way from the attic.

Evil Prue and Paige hide in the doorway as best as they can but present Prue senses something and heads towards the doorway. Evil Prue senses her coming and waits for her to come closer.

Present Prue is now near the entrance. Evil Prue jumps out but stops as she is just looking at someone who justs looks like her. Present Prue stops to. Piper calls for Prue and doesn't relise whats going on.

Present Piper - Prue are coming?

When Prue doesn't answer Piper goes out of the kitchen and also stops in her tracks when she sees two Prue's.

After present Prue's attention is taken of evil Prue. Evil Prue conjures up a fire ball to hit present Prue or Piper.

Piper notices this and gets her hands ready to blast evil Prue.

Piper - Prue look out?

Present Prue looks back at evil Prue and gets her hands ready to throw the fireball out of her evil selfs hand but Piper gets to it first. She hits evil Prue and she goes flying back abit and gets back up with just a wound on her shoulder that doesn't even bleed that much as it will heal fast.

Evil Prue - You shouldn't have done that?

Evil Prue throws up her right hand and throws Piper backwards into the castle living room wall.

Evil Prue - Well back to to you now or should I say myself?

Present Prue - What do you want?

Evil Prue - What do I want. I want to kill you of course and I had the idea that I might meet my future self?

She says that has she shows her claws on the ends of her fingers and moves them to show them off.

Present Prue - Why would you want to fight and kill me?

Evil Prue - There are reasons to why. One could be whilst I am here I could make the best of it and I get the pleasure of killing her to. She looks like she has some fight in her?

Present Prue - Yes you are right there. If I dont kill you Piper certainly will as she has the sword to do it with.

Evil Prue - Is that supposed to scare me and it looks like I turned good in the future. Now we will see if evil is better than good wont we?

Present Prue - Whats makes you think you will win?

Evil Prue - Passion and the glory of killing you and her.

Present Pheobe and Paige notice from a distance that something is going on so they stand their ground out of sight until they think they are needed.

Evil Paige and Fire keep their distance to.

Piper is still kncked out of the floor.

Evil Prue and present Prue get ready to fight.

This is what evil Prue wants to do.

They start to circle till one of them is ready to take the first strike.

Evil Prue strikes first with her claws and she hits present Prue's face and she moves back in pain a little from the impact ann glows as now she has slash marks above her leaft eye. The marks begin to heal.

Present Prue - Thats it your going to get it now?

Evil Prue - Really I will like to see that.

Present Prue goes in with the next strike but evil Prue dogges it.

Evil Prue - Is that all you can do?

Present Prue - No theres more?

Evil Prue - Ok lets see it?

Evil Prue still has her claws all the way. But before she has the chance to try her next attack. Pheobe comes running behind her and jumps on her back and takes her to the ground.

Pheobe now shouts to her older sister as she is trying to keep evil Prue restrained.

Pheobe - Prue get out of here I will try and keep her attention off you.

Present Prue - Pheobe I wont leave you alone with her.

Pheobe - Prue just go please.

Prue listens to her sister this time and she runs to where Paige is. They havnt relised that evil Prue isn't alone.

Evil Paige waits for the moment to strike. She listens to when her sister needs her.

Pheobe - As for you I get to deal with?

Evil Prue - What are you going to do about it as your just another witch I can kill or should I burn as I dont sense any dragon witch in you. Which in this case should make you easier to kill.

Pheobe - Well before I kill you I am going to get some answers out of you?

Evil Prue - Well havnt I told your sisters enough answers?

Pheobe - You told her some but not everything I doubt?

Evil Prue - Fine what do you want to know?

Pheobe asks evil Prue what she wants to know whilst she still has her restrained. She has her arms round Prue's neck. So evil Prue just speaks as best as she can.

Pheobe - Where did you come from?

Evil Prue - Well if you tell me the year I am in and then I can tell you?

Pheobe - 1208 AD

Evil Prue - I have come from 508 AD

Pheobe - So did you come through a portal or something?

Evil Prue - Yes and it took me, my sister and Fire through a time portal to were we wanted to go.

Pheobe - Your sister. That must mean that she is here somewere.

Evil Prue - Yes she is and she want let you hurt me.

Pheobe turns around and Evil Paige is standing there. She lets go of evil Prue.

Pheobe's sisters come running but evil Paige stops them by sending a wind type of power towards them which sends them flying into the throne room stone chairs. Prue and Paige fall to the ground in pain as they impacted the hard stone chairs.

Evil Prue - Now what are you going to do with the odds 2 to 1.

Pheobe - I dont know but I will figure something out.

Evil Prue fires up a fire ball ready to throw at Pheobe.

Pheobe waits as she has another idea how to doge her attack. She looks slighty up at the stone sealing and to the candle chandler and back down again to Evil Prue and Paige.

Evil Prue throws the fire ball at Pheobe but she levitates to fast and grabs the chandler. The chandler begins to move as it is chained to the sealing. Pheobe moves back and forth on the chandler as evil Prue throws her next fireball.

The fireball hits some of the candles and they fall to the ground. It missed Pheobe.

Pheobe - ( To herself) That came to close.

Evil Prue conjures up another fireball and throws it up towards Pheobe but it hits the chandeler chain. The chain brakes, but as it brakes it moves forward so Pheobe jumps off and kicks evil Prue in mid air and she goes flying into the castle wall behind her. She growls as this happens.

Evil Paige - PRUE

Fire is know were to be seen but she comes running and does present Prue's Fire. They begin to fight just like lions. Teeth and claws are being used against each other.

Evil Paige goes over to her sister as evil Prue is knocked out from hitting the wall hard.

Evil Paige - Come on Prue wake up I know you can.

She takes one of her sisters hands. Her claws are still warm from the fire balls, but they will retain heat as they are black.

The warmth from her sisters hand doesn't bother her as it isn't scalding warm now as it would of been when the fire ball was present.

Pheobe looks towards her sisters who are also knocked out on the ground.

Evil Fire and good Fire are fighting behind her.

She goes over to Piper first as she has been knocked out the longest.

Pheobe - Come on Piper wake up I am going to need your help.

She begins to move her slighty to wake her up.

Piper begins to wake up slowly taking in where she is and then starts to remember.

Evil Paige - Come on Prue. I told you once wake up.

Evil Paige is having trouble waking up her sister, but she is still alive or evil Fire wouldn't be fighting.

Piper is now fully awake and looks at Pheobe.

Piper - Hay Pheobe

Pheobe - Are you ok Piper?

Piper - Yes apart from a head ach at the back of my head. Where is Prue and Paige?

Pheobe - Oh they have been knocked out to.

Piper - What then where is evil Prue and Paige?

Pheobe - Piper calm down. We shouldn't have to worry about them for much longer as evil Prue has been knocked out and her sister is having a hard time waking her up.

Piper - How do you know evil Paige want attack us herself?

Pheobe - I dont think she will attack us with her sister knocked out.

She looks to evil Paiges direction.

Piper - Well then that gives us an advantage to kill her then and maybe kill her sister whilst she is knocked out.

Evil Paige senses Piper's anger. So she picks up evil Prue in her arms ready to go.

Piper - Oh dont think you are going anywere that fast.

Evil Paige - Come Fire lets go.

Evil Fire stops fighting and goes over to evil Paige and Prue. Then they orb out in black orbs.

Piper - Were did they go I didnt even get a chance to blast them?

Pheobe - Well they have gone now so you can calm down now.

Piper - Ok fine lets go and wake Prue and Paige up.

Fire follows behind. She has scratches and a bite marks on various parts of her body, but they arnt bleeding very much.

Piper goes over with Fire to Prue to try and wake her up whilst Pheobe goes over to Paige.

Piper - Ok come on Prue. Time to wake up.

Pheobe - Come on Paige.

They both start to wake up taking in their surroundings.

Prue - Piper and Fire.

Fire goes up to Prue and starts to lick her because she is happy.

Prue - Hay Fire nice to see you to.

Piper - Prue its nice to see you are ok.

Prue - Yes but with a slight head ach which should pass. Have evil me and Paige gone.

Piper - Yes they left before I could get a blast at them, but evil you was knocked out and evil Paige left with her and evil Fire.

Prue - Oh but I bet they will be back when they have re energised somewere.

Paige now wakes up. She sees Pheobe.

Paige - Hi Pheobe

Pheobe - Hay Paige are you feeling ok. Paige - Yes I think so.

Prue - Ok lets go and prepare for them coming back as I dont think they are going to stop until they have killed us like the rest of evil.

Piper - Yes I agree.

Pheobe - Ok

Paige - Ok what about the girls and Bowen when they get back from touring the heavens with Leo?

Prue - We will just have to try our best to protect them.

Piper - Do you think they have daughters to?

Pheobe - Maybe I dont know.

Paige - They probably do and they have probably left them back in their own time.

Prue - Well we will probably find out soon if they have and if they have I dont think they will hurt the girls anyway as they are just after us.

They all head to the castle attic to find things that will help them stop evil Prue, Fire and Paige.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - 1208 - Day

Into - Dragon Peak - 1208 - Day

Evil Paige appears on top of Dragon Peak with Prue still in her arms and Fire walking by her side.

She will wait here with Prue and Fire till she thinks they are ready to go back.

Evil Paige - Dont worry Prue we will go better prepared next time.

She says that to Prue whilst she is still unconscious.

Exit - Dragon Peak - 1208 - Day

End of Act 3

Act 4

Into - Castle Halliwell - Attic - Day - 1208

All the sisters are looking for something in the attic that will help them stop evil Prue and Paige.

Paige is looking through the book till she gets to a page that says Evil Enchantress on it and she begins to read it.

Paige - Hay I think I have found something.

Prue - What about?

Piper goes over to Paiges side and looks at what she has found.

Piper - The Evil Enchantress. Whos that?

Paige - I think she is evil me as when she was here she looked just like me.

Pheobe - Ok

Pheobe - So then what are we going to do then now that we have found out who she really is and we know what evil Prue is?

Paige - Well according to this as it was written after evil Prue and Paige died. Someone bound evil Paiges powers with some sort of binding potion.

Piper - Why just evil Paiges and not evil Prue's.

Paige - Well I don't know about that one as it has nothing about evil Prue in here.

Pheobe - Well maybe they weren't aloud to as Prue was a dragon witch. So the dragon gurdian probably didn't let anyone and maybe she didn't miss use her dragon powers so she kept them.

Prue - Still doesn't explain alot though does it?

Piper - Well maybe Leo will know abit more when he gets back with the girls and Bowen.

Paige - Still I think it would be good to try and kill them so they would think twice before coming back or we could just scare them with thier fears which can't be much different from ours?

Pheobe - Well that would be a good idea, but we will just have to take it into consisderation.

Paige - Ok

Pheobe - Anyway before you called us over I found this atheme which might just do the trick if we have to kill them. We could just put dragon and vampire posion on the end?

Piper - Thats easier said than done?

Pheobe - I know Piper I was only suggesting.

Piper - I know you were. I was only saying.

Paige - Ok you two stop it before you try and kill each other.

Prue - It makes a change for Piper to be nearly fighting with Pheobe instead of me.

Leo now orbs in with the girls and Bowen. They have been to see what the havens are like.

He also has some info on evil Prue and Paige.

Piper - Hay Leo. You have come back at the most convient time. We need to ask you something.

Leo - Well I have something to tell you guys.

Piper - Ok what do you have to say Leo?

Leo - Well its about. How do I say this. Its about Evil Prue and Paige and they supposed to be coming here to kill you from the 5th century.

Piper - Well thats where you are to late Leo. They have been here already and tried to kill us and then they orbed off to were ever.

Leo - Oh I didn't realise.

Piper - Its ok Leo. Anyway what else do you know about them, it may help us?

Leo - Well as you know they are from the 5th century where both of them are feared for who they are known to be. The dragon queen and vampire queen.

The villagers feared them as they could just kill or take them for nothing. The whole kingdom lived in fear as evil Prue could have just called her dragons to burn itand Paige could of just sent her vampire bats to feed off them if they did something to betray the kingdom rules.

Piper - Now thats just pure evilness or selfishness.

Leo - Well listen to the next bit if you thought that was crul.

Evil Paige was feared the most as she sent out all the threats if the kingdom sent anybody out to try and kill her and her sister. She got away with everything she did including making postions that would keep her younger and to keep the beauty she had. She took this from maidens that were sacrefised to her so she could make all these potions. She also made love postions.

Piper - Does this get any werse Leo?

Leo - Well I have probably said the worse part.

Piper - Did her sister do anything like that?

Leo - Well not from what I herd she didn't do anything like evil Paige did. She just wanted to age normally the best as she could and raise her daughter the best way she could.

Piper - So evil Prue was partly good but evil because of what she was and what her sister did?

Leo - Yes I suspose as she sent her daughter to the village school to learn like everyone elses children and Paiges daughter went to school there to.

Evil Prue and Paige used to fight to as they couldn't agree on anything hardly but they wouldn't hert one another as they were sisters. They still felt their sister bond like anybody else. They grew up together and they have been through everything together from losing their mother to evil and then losing their grams when they were grown up. So they were very close to one another and felt loss if something happened to one another.

They were protective of their daughters as they were one another.

Piper - Wow Leo thats alot of information to remember. Dont tell me there is more?

Leo - Well there is, but I dont think it is that important.

Pheobe - Well Leo you better tell us as you have said everything else?

Leo - Ok. Well all it is is that they were born in the same year year 470 AD.

Evil Prue is only a few weeks older than Paige as she was born on October 10th and Paige was born on October 31st as we know is the most powerfull day of the year.

Paige - Thats why she is probably so powerfull and has a wind sort of power that sent me and Prue flying backwards. Thats probably why somebody binded her powers in her own time.

Piper - Well I think that makes more sense about her and her sister.

Leo - Yes I think I have said it all now?

Bowen now goes over to his wife and the girls follow him. Paige 2nd goes over to her mother.

Prue - Hay Bowen. Hay girls.

Bowen - Hay Prue

Patriscia - Hi Mummy.

Prudence - Hay Mum.

Patricia - I have missed you mummy.

Prue - I have missed you to sweetie. Did you have fun?

Patricia - Yes mummy it was fun to see what it looks like when you know you are not staying up there.

Prue - Yes

Prue now hugs her youngest daughter.

Bowen and Prudence stand next to one another.

Paige 2nd - Hay mum how have you been apart from fighting your evil self?

Paige - Well apart from that I have been fine.

Paige 2nd - Thats good to know then.

Paige and her daughter begin to hug one another as they havnt seen one another for ages.

Piper, Pheobe and Fire just watch everyone else hug.

Patriscia finishes hugging her mum and then goes over to Pheobe and Piper and gives them a hug.

Patricia - I didnt want you two to feel leaft out so I will give you a hug.

Piper - Thanks Petricia

Pheobe - Thanks so much Patricia. I still carnt wait till I have a child of my own to hug.

Piper - Well don't rub it in as we just watch our sisters live our dreams.

Patricia now finishes hugging her aunts apart from Paige who she is going to next.

Patricia - Hay aunty Paige can I give you a hug.

Paige - Of course you can sweetie.

They begin to hug.

Prudence and Bowen go and hug Prue as they havnt hugged her yet.

They begin to hug one another.

Patricia - I couldn't forget you either Fire.

Patricia hugs Fire and then Prudence does the same.

Paige 2nd hugs Fire afterwards.

We now exit on them hugging and with all the Halliwell family reunited.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Present - Day

Into - Dragon Peak - Present - Day

Evil Paige - Come on Prue wake up. I know you can. So come on. I have been waiting long enough.

She moves prue with her hands by moving her slighty side to side to try and make her wake up.

Paige does this for awhile and then Prue starts to wake up.

Paige - Finally your awake it took you long enough.

Prue - You would be the same if you were knocked out. That can also be arranged.

Paige - Don't start or you will be sorry I saved you from that place instead of leaving you.

Prue - You wouldn't of left me there anyway and yes I thank you for saving me instead of leaving me there.

Paige - Good it's about time I got a thanks from you.

Prue - Whats that supposed to mean? As I am the one who protects you most of the time. I should get a thanks from you.

Paige - Fine I thank you for all the times you did manage to save me instead of me saving you. Now are you satisfied?

Prue - Yes now I am satisfied. Come on we have a job to finish.

Paige - You have just woke up and now you want to go straight into another fight?

Prue - Well its going to have to work one way or another.

Paige - Fine I am coming.

Prue - Ok lets go and Fire are you coming?

Fire - Yes I am coming. I also have a fight to finish.

Evil Prue, Paige and Fire now fly down from Dragon Peak to Halliwell Castle to try and finish off the present day Charmed ones.

Exit - Dragon Peak - Day

Into - Halliwell Castle

Evil Prue, Paige and Fire appear in the living room of the castle and start to make their way towards the castle attic.

Into - Castle Attic

Pheobe - Ok all we need to do is put some venom on the end of this atheme and then we will be ready to take them on.

Piper - Ok lets just hope this works.

Pheobe gives the atheme to Prue first so she can put some dragon venom onto it first. She bites into this cloth sort of thing which the venom just soaks into it. After that she squeezes the cloth and the venom begins to drip out of the cloth and onto the atheme.

Paige does the same with a different cloth and drips her vampire venom onto the atheme.

After the venmom is in place she gives the atheme back to Phoebe. She places the atheme onto the table carfully.

Not so long after she places the venmom atheme onto the table. Evil Prue, Paige and Fire appear outside the attic door which is wide open.

As the attic door is wide open Pheobe and her sisters didn't notice they were standing there in the door way.

The girls, Bowen, Leo and Fire didn't notice either.

Phoebe then turns around and sees them standing there.

Phoebe - On my god their here.

Everyone else notices and the sisters get into their fighting postions.

Evil Paige - Were you expecting us.

This scene and act ends with the sisters ready to fight and Evil Prue, Paige and Fire ready to fight.

The rest of the Halliwell family move behind Pheobe and her sisters.

End of Act 4

Act 5

We now go back into the castle attic to were the sisters of both sides are ready to fight along with both dragons.

Phoebe - We are ready are ready more than you should know to as we were expecting you two to come back.

Evil Paige - Oh that is to bad.

Evil Prue and Paige stick together as they are stronger that way.

Evil Fire gets ready ready to fight good Fire once more.

Evil Fire - I am ready to fight you once more.

Fire - Bring it on then.

Both dragons charge at one another and horns clash as they begin to fight.

Pheobe - Ok we will have to split them up some how or we will never defaet them.

Piper - Thats going to be difficult as they are sisters and they are stronger together like that.

Paige - Well we will have to try as there is four of us and only two of them.

Evil Prue and Paige hold one anothers hands.

Pheobe turns to Prue and gives her a hint to throw the atheme at one of the evil sisters as they are not sure what to do at this point.

Prue telekinetically throws the atheme at Evil Paige but she puts her hands up and sends it into the wall.

Prue - So much for that idea.

Evil Paige - Was that supposed to hit me.

Evil Prue - It looks like they aren't going to answer.

Evil Paige - We will see what they will answer to in a minuite.

The Halliwell sisters try to think of a new plan quick before Evil Prue and Paige start to kill them one by one.

Piper - Now what are we going to do?

Pheobe - Well you have fire power you can use on them and it may give us a chance.

Piper - Oh yes I do don't I.

She turns towards Evil Prue and Paige and gets her hands ready to attack them.

Evil Prue watches closely and waits till she thinks its time to use her power to stop Piper.

Piper sends a blast from her hands towards Evil Prue but she deflects it just in time and it sends Piper backwards.

Evil Prue - You didn't expect that did you.

Leo - PIPER

Leo runs over to Piper and heals her.

Evil Prue doesn't seem to like that idea and gets two Fire balls ready to throw at both of them. She has had to let go of her sister to do this, but she still stands next to her.

Evil Paige was focused on the other 3 sisters whilst her sister gets ready to throw fire balls at Piper and Leo.

Pheobe keeps focus on Evil Paige and so does good Paige.

Prue keeps an eye on her evil self as she is ready to deflect the fireballs back.

Evil Prue - Looks like you two will die together in true love.

Leo - Well we wont have to and do you think killing us is the right answer?

Evil Prue - There is no answer to this apart from glory and what ever else.

Leo - Would you let anybody hurt your daughter for glory?

Evil Prue stands her ground at the mention of her daughter. She still has the fire balls lit.

Evil Prue - How do you know I have a daughter?

Leo - Because our Prue has and all me and Piper want is a child of our own just like you have. Its just the same as all it is your families future. Your daughters children and so on from there.

Evil Paige - Prue don't listen to him as all he is trying to do is brake you and find your weakness.

Pheobe - Actually Paige where do you think we came from if not your daughter and your sisters daughter. Then they had children and carried on like that.

Evil Paige - Yes you maybe be right on that but what if you are only trying to distract me so you can kill me and my sister?

Pheobe - We wont hurt you if you just listen to what I am trying to tell you.

Evil Paige - Really then what about the atheme you tried to kill me with?

Pheobe - That was just for difence if you tried to attack us.

Evil Paige - Well we didn't attack but your sister still through the atheme at me. So you wont attack now because the atheme is stuck in the wall. So you trying to surrender to me because you stand no chance in killing me and my sister?

Pheobe - No its nothing like that. I was just telling you we wont attack and thats because we dont wont to.

Evil Paige - Really well that just makes it easier for me to kill you then doesn't it. I don't back off that easily and epically to good witches.

Pheobe - Paige don't make us hurt you when we are just trying to tell you things. We could easily hurt you but we wont if you dont.

Evil Prue listens to whats going on as she also thinks about what Leo said to her. She puts her fireballs out.

Both Fire's stop fighting one another as they listen to whats going on.

Evil Prue - Paige dont attack them?

Evil Paige - Are you joking me and how can you say that. My own sister?

Evil Prue - Paige they have a point. Do you want to see your daughter and neice again?

Evil Paige - Yes I do but we could do that after we have completed our job.

Evil Prue - No Paige we can't. If we did we could easily be killed and then we would never see our daughters again?

Evil Paige - Prue what are you talking about?

Evil Prue - You know what I am saying. I am saying if they were killed they would never see their daughters again or have daughters.

Evil Paige - So your saying stop what we have come here to do?

Evil Prue - Well yes Paige there is nothing left to do but leave them alone and for us to get on with our lives in our own time. So we can raise our own daughters and then help them raise their children.

Evil Paige - But still how can you not do what you came here to do?

Evil Prue - Its over Paige. End of story we are going home. One thing Paige they are our children from the future. Where did you think they came from and their children?

Evil Paige doesn't know what to do now as she has had that information she knows is true but still has the feeling were she has to kill them or that just maybe her anger towards her sister. She doesn't want to feel like this as it may hurt her sister.

Evil Prue - Are you coming Paige?

Evil Paige - Yes if I have to.

Phoebe - Ok that sorted that problem out. They are going back and no one had to get hurt.

Good Fire - Yes ecept for me and Piper who have been hurt. The rest of you should consider yourself lucky.

Evil Prue and Paige listened to what Pheobe had just said as they thought it may have had something to do with them. Evil Fire is also standing with them.

Evil Paige - Ok have you finished nearly talking about me and my sister?

Phoebe - I dont remember saying anything about you and your sister. I want say anything I promise.

Evil Paige - Ok I was just cheaking.

Evil Prue - Ok is there anything you would like to ask us whilst we are still here?

Phoebe - No I don't. How come your being so friendly all of a sudden?

Evil Prue - Well all I can say is that when Leo spoke to me it sort of touched my goodside as I want to see my daughter grow up instead of being killed and I think eventually my sister got the message.

Phoebe - Ok I think I can really trust you on that one.

Evil Prue - Thanks

Phoebe - Your welcome.

Evil Prue - So did any of you guys want to ask me something?

Paige - No I dont.

Prue has something to ask but she is not sure how to ask her evil self as she thinks its her who invented the first dragon necklace. The ancester the dragon gurdian was talking about.

Prue - I have something to ask you. I just dont know how to say it?

Evil Prue - Just say it as best as you can and I will try and answer it as best as I can.

Prue - Ok here goes. Are you the one who invented the dragon necklaces?

Evil Prue - Yes I am the one who invented the dragon neckalace along with the dragon guardians help. Is there any reason why you asked me about it?

Prue - I was just curious as me and the dragon gurdian where talking about it and you were mentioned. At first I was woundering why I had it as it can still kill me if it was broken and I was angry also.

Evil prue - Well I agrred with the dragon gurdian if one was made it would help me survive demon attacks instead of nearly dieing each time and could still see my sister and daughter instead of staying dead which could of happend if it wasn't made.

Just like you have yours. Your sisters were able to bring you back.

Prue - Well I think that answers my question.

Evil Prue - Yes and one more thing. This is going to a guess. When you died and your neckalace was being made my sprit was probably helping create the neckalce your wearing as me and the dragon gurdian go way back. It is probably going to be a series of them and someone else may have one in the future from our family line. Then we both can help.

Prue - Yes we could and thats a good guess as your not dead yet or are as you are in my time. Your sprit will oready be up there.

Evil Prue - Yes and I think I just tried to explain that?

Prue - Oh yes I think you did.

Evil Prue - Ok I think its my time, Paiges and Fire's to go back home now to our daughters as they will be waiting for us.

Patricia lets go of her farthers and her sisters side and goes over to Evil Prue.

Prudence - Patricia wait.

Patricia - Hi Evil Prue. I thought it might be a good idea to say good bye to you, Fire and your sister?

Evil Prue - Hi sweet chick you just look like my daughter and you also share the same name as her.

Patricia - I do and I have a older sister called Pruedence and she is over there with daddy. Prudence come here?

Prudence goes over to her younger sister.

Prudence - Hi Prue

Evil Prue - Hi. I have two daughters in the future. Thats so nice but I love the only daughter I have as she doesn't have a farther. So I protect her very much.

Patricia - Yes you do and I have nearly been turned evil in the past and my sister hasn't.

Evil Prue - Thats what I try and protect her from as the underworld wants her.

Patricia - Yes. I like you wheather your pure evil or not. You are still part of my family. Just from the past part of it.

Evil Prue - Thanks thats one of the nicest things someone has ever said to me as alot of people are afried of me.

Patricia - I am glad I made you happy.

They just smile at one another and then hug.

Patircia - Are you joining in the hug Prudence?

Prudence - Yes sure.

Evil Prue and Patricia let Prudence join in the hug.

The rest of the Halliwell's just watch.

Evil Paige just stands there with her arms folded as she has seen enough.

Evil Prue senses this and brakes the hug.

Evil Prue - I better go to my sister and Fire are waiting for me.

Prudence and Patricia are by each other side.

Patricia - Ok

Evil Prue - You better protect her as there is no stronger love than sister love.

Prudence - I will

Patricia - I am sure she will as she always protects me.

Evil Prue - Thats good to you all.

Patricia - Bye

She goes up to evil Prue once more and this time gives her a kiss on the cheak and she gives one back to Patriscia.

Evil Prue - Bye Patricia, Prudence, Fire and Paige's daughter.

Prudence - Bye

Paige2nd - Bye

Fire - Yeh bye.

Evil Prue, Paige and Fire now disapear and onto Dragon Peak where the portal has just opened for them to go through and back to their own time to see their daughters.

Piper - Ok I think we changed their attitude towards us?

Pheobe - Yes I think we did and thats a good thing.

Paige - At least they wont bother us no more.

Prudence and Patricia go back over to their mother and farther.

Bowen - Ok Prue are you ready to have a little time to ourselves ehilst your sisters go together to the living room?

Prue - Yes sure. Lets go.

Bowen - First things first?

Prue - Oh yeh

Prue and Bowen kiss just like they always do and go off together to their bedroom whilst Prue's sisters go to the living room with Leo.

The girls go to their own bedroom to do stuff.

Fire follows Prue's sisters as she doesn't want to know what they are getting up to and goes and lies in front of the castle fireplace.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Present Day

Into - Halliwell Castle - Past - 508 AD

Prue, Paige and Fire walk back into their castle and walk up its stone steps to the main rooms where their daughters are waiting for them to return.

They get to the throne room and Patricia and Paige 2nd come running in to reunite with their mother and aunty.

Patricia - Mummy

Prue - Hi sweetie. How have you been?

Patricia - I have missed you mummy.

Prue - Well I am here now for you.

Patricia - Yeh

Prue - Ok lets put you back to bed for tonight as mummy is tired to.

Patricia - Ok

They head towards Patricia 's and Paige 2nd bedroom.

Paige 2nd - Hi Mum

Paige - Hi sweetie. I suspose you have been ok to?

Paige 2nd - Yes mum. I am going back to bed now ok?

Paige - Ok

They both hug and then they both go their seoerate ways.

Fire goes to Prue's bedroom and goes and sleeps in there. She jumps on her side of the bed and goes to sleep.

Exit - Throne Room

Into - Patricia's and Paige 2nd bedroom.

Prue - Night sweetie.

Patricia - Night mummy.

Prue gives her daughter a kiss and tucks her in.

Prue - Night Paige.

Paige 2nd - Night aunty Prue.

Prue now makes her way to the bedroom doors and makes her way to her bedroom.

This scene and act ends with Prue entering her bedroom.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - 508 AD - Night

Blackout

End of Act 5.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The great war

This chapter will take you to where two of the sisters will have found out they are going to war with another kingdoms warlords.

Whilst the other two sisters are else were.

The girls are in Halliwell Castle to.

Leo is up in the heavens and Bowen is at his home castle with his mother, farther and sister.

Act 1

Into - Scorched wasteland - Day - September 1208

Prue's dragon senses have brought her here along with Fire. Her girls are at home with Piper and Phoebe whilst Paige is else were.

The scorched wasteland is very hot under the bright hot sun that is coming off of the rocks that are left of a village that stood here 10 years ago.

The Dragon Peak Volcano erupted here 10 years ago and burnt everything in sight. The lava was hot enough to dry up the river that used to flow here and join the river that flows by Halliwell Village.

It erupted only on one side. So it missed Halliwell Village apart from some of ash that fell on it and the black smoke that blocked out the sun.

Prue carries on walking through the scorched wasteland . Taking in what she is seeing. A village she also remembers before the event happened.

The village was like any other with kids playing and running around. The villagers working and talking to one another then everything went silent as she remembered the next part.

After the village went silent they looked up to Dragon Peak and watched the fire and rock come out of its top and the lava came down it's side along with ground shaking as it blows. That's when the villagers ran for their lives but were nearly blind with all the ash and rocks falling it was difficult for all the villagers to escape as the village was also partly on fire due to this.

Prue hears this girl calling for help and goes and saves her from the falling rocks and ash.

Girl - Mum, dad everyone where are you.

The girl shouts for her family as Prue is trying to protect her.

Prue now comes back to reality and carries on following her dragon senses.

But she doesn't know that somebody is watching her from what is left of the village buildings.

This person wanted Prue to come here so she could fight her.

Woman warrior - That's it dragon witch keep walking so then I can get you.

You fell for my bait. Good

The woman says this to herself as she knows who Prue really is.

The warrior woman comes out and goes right behind Prue but she senses this.

But when she turns around she hits her with her spear and Prue falls to the ground near the river gorge edge that is really high up.

But there is something strange at the bottom as it is filled with long sharp spikes.

The woman puts her spear side ways and pushes it onto Prue's throat. This will keep her restraint whilst she speaks to her.

Warrior woman - So then you can see what's down there. Those spikes I am hoping will kill you when I make you fall off the edge or even push you after we have had a fight.

Prue - Well we will have to see about that wont we as I don't fall off things that easy or defeat me.

Warrior woman - Oh really. Then who was it that killed you so many months ago but you came back some how but I hoping to change that when you have spikes sticking in your body.

Prue - Who are you and how did you know I was killed?

Warrior woman - Word gets around especially when nobody revenged your death even though you where brought back to life. Oh and I am Selene

Now what do you have to say to that witch?

Prue - Nothing really and I prefer to be alive instead of dead. So in one way I didn't need to be revenged .

Selene - Still I would of thought somebody would of revenged you and gone after that dragon slayer and finished him off.

Prue - How do you know nobody did and have you met him?

Selene - No but that doesn't matter.

Prue - So in one way you are lying in nearly saying you have.

Selene doesn't say anything to what Prue has just said.

Selene - Lets just get on with the fight shall we?

Prue - Oh now you are changing the subject and chickening out.

Selene - I am no chicken.

Prue - We will see.

Selene lets prue get up now off the ground.

They get ready to fight.

Selene - Oh one more thing. Did the destruction of the village have something to do with you as your the dragon queen and nearly everyone fears you?

Prue - No I didn't destroy this village and neater did any of my dragons. The volcano destroyed it on its own power and nothing to do with mine.

Selene - Very well whatever.

They now begin to fight. Prue brings out her sword as Selene has one and they start to clash.

Fire stands her ground till she thinks she is needed.

Selene tries to draw prue to the edge of the cliff.

Prue tries to turn the tables and makes Selene go near the edge.

Their swords are still clashing against one another.

They are both near the edge.

Whilst Selene is still sword fighting with Prue she does a sneak attack and kicks Prue so it looks like she has fell over the edge and Prue's sword makes a sound when it hits the floor. Prue is just hanging on the edge with her claws holding her up.

She wont be able to fly here as the cliff edge is to close. She will have to climb all the way up.

She will have to think of something quick before Selene makes her fall all the way to the spikes.

Selene comes closer to her as she puts her sword away.

Selene - Right were I want you and you didn't sense that one coming did you?

Prue - Well I was trying to figure something out but you got to it first.

Selene- Yes I did and who is on the thin line between life and death.

Prue - Well you could say that I am but I am not taking it so serious as I am not afraid of you.

Selene - Well that makes a change that someone isn't afraid of me and what I can do. But you must have some sort of fear as you are hanging above sharp spikes and that makes you afraid of death as you think in those split seconds of your family.

Prue - Well yes that does come to mind but something happen to your family and that's why you act like you do?

Selene - Yes actually it did. They went through a horrible death to. The last thing I herd them say to me is that they loved me but how could they when they left me.

Prue - So you have been on some sort of revenge spree or just following your anger towards them for leaving you. I think they did what they did to protect you.

Selene - How would you know?

Prue - Because I have lost family before and a close friend. I was sort of angry when my mother died and when one of my best friends died.

All I could think of then was revenge, but then I also started excepting what happened and moved on with my life and started to raise my own family.

Selene holds back her tears as she takes in what Prue said.

For saying she has lost family and killed many creatures. She wont let Prue's words stop her from killing her as all she can feel at the moment is glory and how she will feel after she kills her.

But there is something else holding her back another feeling of some sort. But she doesn't know what but, she feels it is trying to hold her back. She carries on with what she was doing to begin with.

Prue is still holding on with her claws on the edge of the cliff when Selene puts one of her feet on one of prue's hands. This makes her slip a little as she can feel pain going through her fingers.

But she holds on still with her other hand and her feet claws are also supporting her. You can see the claw marks in the rock where Prue has been holding on. Every known again she will slip as she is trying to hold herself up.

Selene comes in again and tries to stand on Prue's other fingers on her other hand that still hold her onto the edge.

But Prue uses her other hand that Selene stood on before and sends her flying and Prue ignores the pain coming from her fingers.

Fire now goes over to Prue and helps her climb up the cliff.

Prue's claws are sharper than ever now that she has been holding on the cliff edge with them. There like needle sharp ends.

But under the blistering heat of the sun they can get really warm, so that means Prue is hot to. Even more so with what she has just been through. Her body tries to keep herself cool as possible with the ice cells only lasting so long as they need water to form with.

Selene is also getting to hot under the and needs to get some water but she rather finish Prue off. She wipes the sweat from her face away. Her body is starting to feel the need for water, so everything around her starts to go funny with her vision fading. Her body is stressed from the heat of the sun and now she cant take it no more onto the floor.

Prue and Fire notice this and go over to her.

Fire - Prue what are you doing?

We have to get out of here.

Prue - I am getting her out of here.

Fire - What when she has just tried to kill you?

Prue - I cant leave her here. She will die. So I am taking her. Hopefully if I help her she wont kill me or us no more.

Fire - Fine don't blame me when she wakes up and all she will want to do is kill you.

Prue - Fire. Please trust me on this one. Give her a chance. Maybe that's why I was sent here to help her.

Fire - Ok, but I think the heat has got to your head.

Prue doesn't say anything to what her own dragon said.

Prue and Fire now fly off with Selene.

Exit - Scorched Wasteland - Day

Into - Halliwell Castle

Piper and Phoebe are talking in the kitchen when someone knocks on the castle doors.

Piper - I am going to answer that?

Phoebe - What if it is Prue or Paige?

Piper - Why would they knock on the doors?

Phoebe - Maybe they lost their keys.

Piper - Phoebe are you ok. You seem very different this morning?

Phoebe - Its this heat. Its getting to me and I will be fine. Go and answer the door.

Piper - Ok but maybe you should get a drink of water. It may help?

Phoebe - Ok I will do that.

Piper now goes and answers the door whilst Phoebe gets a drink of cold water.

Its just not any cold water. Its dragon ice which is more purer than the river water coming down from the kingdom mountains.

Piper gets to the bottom of the castles steps and answers the door.

Piper - Oh is that for me?

Messenger - Yes

Piper - Ok thanks I will take this upstairs and read it.

Piper takes the scroll paper from the messengers hand and gives him a gold coin for bringing it to her.

Messenger - Thank you Queen Piper and now I will leave. Bye

Piper - See you

Piper now closes the door as she starts to make her way back up the stone steps and to meet Phoebe again in the kitchen.

She starts to take the red ribbon off of the scroll that is holding it together.

After that she is nearly at the top of the stairs when the scroll unravels its self. She begins to read what it says and is shocked to see what the scroll says.

She gets back into the kitchen and tells Phoebe what the scroll says.

Piper - We have a problem Phoebe?

Phoebe - What?

Piper - We are going to war.

Phoebe - What are you kidding me. How long do we have to prepare for it?

Piper - Less than 48 hours. We are going to be at war in less than two days with whoever sent this scroll.

Phoebe - We need to find Prue and Paige and tell them.

Exit - Halliwell Castle

This scene ends and act ends with Phoebe and Piper both shocked and worried about what they have read on the scroll.

End of Act 1.

Act 2

Into - Halliwell Village

Prue and fire have just landed with Selene.

Prue takes her to the village healer to revive her.

Prue knocks on the village healers door.

He comes and answers it.

Village healer - Hi Prue. What can I do for you this time?

Prue I need some help getting Selene revived as she collapsed under the suns heat.

Village healer - I can do that. Are you feeling ok Prue as you look to hot too.

Prue - I will be fine when I get a drink of water from somewhere.

Village healer - Prue you are going to have to look after yourself better under this heat. You probably know what I am going to say now. Dragons and dragon witches get a lot more hotter than humans because of the fire within them.

I don't think you want to burn from the inside do you. You will need more water than just an odd drink here and there if you want to keep your body from getting dehydrated.

Prue - Yes I know that, but I had to bring her here.

Village healer - Ok Prue place her on the bed and I will see if I can get her to swallow some water.

Prue - Ok

Prue places Selene on the bed whilst the village healer gives Prue a glass of water to drink from as her body is starting to burn up more as she is still really hot.

Village healer - Ok do you feel better now that you have had a drink?

Prue - Yes thank you.

Fire also drinks water from a stone bowl. The water is gone in minutes.

Village healer - Ok I am going to get started now if that is ok with you?

Prue - Yes that's ok and thanks for what you have done?

Village healer - Its ok Prue and I am glad that I helped you.

Prue - Ok I have to get back to my girls and sisters now.

Village healer - Ok bye

Prue - Bye

Prue now helps herself out of the door and closes it behind her.

She heads back to Halliwell Castle.

Exit - Halliwell Village

Into - Halliwell Castle

Prue now enters and makes her way up to the top. Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen.

Phoebe - Ok Piper what are we going to do about the villagers and how to get them out in a day to a safe place from here?

Piper - I am not sure at the moment, but we better head into the village and worn everyone and for them to get supplies for what they need.

Phoebe - Ok but we are going to have to make a decision quick to where they are going to go.

Piper - What about the bottom of Dragon Peak? They would be safe there in the bottom of the cave wouldn't they?

Phoebe - Well I hope so, but you will have to ask Prue that one. She owns that part of the kingdom.

Prue is now in the living room of the castle and makes her way into the kitchen.

Phoebe - How convenient. Now you can tell her what you have told me and ask what we have been talking about. Whilst I get another drink.

Prue - Tell me and ask me what?

Piper - Ok Prue, but I don't know how you are going to take this?

Prue - Take what?

Piper - Prue we are going to war with this other kingdoms warlords and we have no choice in the matter either. We only have less than two days and we have to get an army some how and then get the villagers to Dragon Peak.

Prue - I can't believe this.

Piper - Me nether.

Phoebe - Prue do you know were Paige is?

Prue - No I don't but right now I wish she was here. So we know weather she is ok or not.

Piper - prue could we fit all the villagers into the bottom of Dragon peak?

Prue - Yes I think so. Do you want me to take them there whilst you go with Phoebe to get an army?

Piper - Yes please, but I will tell them first and give them a little time to get supplies ready.

Prue - Ok shall we head into the village with Phoebe so you can talk to them?

Piper - Yes that is what me and Phoebe was suggesting to do anyway?

Phoebe - Ok then lets go and lets hope that Paige gets back soon.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Fire head back out of the castle and into the village.

Prudence and Patricia come out of their bedroom to find that their mum has gone again.

Patricia - Where is mummy going?

She hasn't seen us today yet.

Prudence - I think there is something wrong or they wouldn't of gone like they did.

Patricia - Ok why don't we open the window, so we can see what they are doing?

Prudence - Ok that sounds like a good idea.

Paige 2nd comes out comes out of the bedroom next just to see what Prudence and Patricia are doing.

Paige 2nd - What are you two doing?

Patricia - Where watching our mummy, Piper and Phoebe. Where going to see what they are going to do.

Paige 2nd - Ok I will watch to, but were is my mum?

Prudence - Don't know I haven't seen her today. We haven't even spoken to our mum, Piper or Phoebe. They just got up and went before we had the chance.

Paige 2nd - Oh that's weird.

Prudence - We think that there is something wrong and that's why we are at the window to see what's going on.

Paige 2nd - Ok I will watch from this one next to you.

The girls watch what the Halliwell sisters are going to do and Fire stands beside the Halliwell's.

Exit - Halliwell Castle

Into - Halliwell Village

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Fire now in the village.

The villagers watch as they come closer to them. They stop what they are doing as their queen has just arrived.

Piper - Ok I have some important information to tell you all and your not going to like it, but what ever happens me and my sisters will make sure you are safe.

The villagers listen on.

Piper - We are going to be at war in the next two days, so my sister Prue is going to take you all to the bottom of Dragon Peak where you will be safe till this war is over.

Phoebe - But we will need to know if any of the male villagers capable of fighting to save your home village?

We will also give you time to collect supplies and then tomorrow you will be going to stay in Dragon Peak.

A teenage villager steps out from the crowd of villagers and towards piper, Phoebe, Prue and Fire.

Teenage villager - I am strong enough to defend this village from attacks and will take my fathers place as he is old and my not survive.

Phoebe - Ok you will do. Is there anybody else who think they can help?

Other men come forward out of the crowd of people.

Male Villager - I will also give my life for this village and my family.

Prue - Is that all. Nobody else. Now what are you going to suggest?

Piper - Go and ask your husband and to see if he can get any of his knight friends to join us as we need them?

Prue - Ok I could do that.

Piper - What about your dragons to. They can help fight them can't they and then we will be stronger as there will not be any stronger army than ours if your dragons join us?

Then I wont have to worry so much as we will be ready.

Prue - Of course. My dragons could fight any day. They will do all they can to protect this kingdom as it is theirs as much as it is ours.

Piper - Good. Now go and see if your husband can bring some help along.

Prue - Ok. I will be going now.

Prue now flies off to go and ask her husband for some help in the next kingdom. Fire flies by Prue's side.

Phoebe - Do you think she will be able to get some help?

Piper - I hope so. Now we just need Paige and tell her what's going on.

Phoebe - Ok

Piper - Ok. For all of you who have volunteered to help. You will need to get a sword and armour if you can. If not me and my sisters will do in our own way to get them.

All the village men - Ok

Phoebe - Ok the rest of you can start getting supplies ready for tomorrow.

Village women - How long have we got till we move?

Phoebe - Well that's up to my sister to decide, but I think It will be no later than late afternoon or early evening which will give you time to settle in.

Prue will help you to settle in when she takes you. She will make sure you will have enough things to last and keep you comfortable.

Phoebe - Piper can you confirm what time is best for the villagers to move out?

Piper - Yes I can. What sort of time did you suggest?

Phoebe - Late afternoon to evening time. That should give them enough time shouldn't it?

Piper - Yes it should so keep it for late afternoon to be sure and we will have to tell Prue and Paige when they get back.

Phoebe - My sister has confirmed when you will be leaving. She says the best time would be late afternoon.

Village women - Ok we will be ready we promise.

One of the village men who volunteered comes forward.

Village man - Oh Queen Piper I think you may have to get us the armour and swords as we wont have the time to make them if we are at war in less than 48 hours.

Piper - Ok It will be done.

Village Man - Ok thank you.

The man now goes back again and Piper and Phoebe prepare to leave for Halliwell Castle to wait for Prue and Paige coming back.

Exit - Halliwell Village

Into - Halliwell Castle

The girls now come from the window as they see Piper and Phoebe coming back.

Patricia - Well Piper and Phoebe are coming back but where's mummy and Fire?

Prudence - I don't know. Maybe we should ask Piper and Phoebe when they get in.

Paige 2nd - My mum isn't back either.

Piper and Phoebe now enter the castle and go up towards the main rooms.

The girls wait in the castle living room.

They now enter.

Piper - Hay girls what's the matter?

Prudence - Well you haven't spoke to us yet until now.

Piper - Well sorry about that but I was busy getting this kingdom ready for war.

Paige 2nd - What war?

Phoebe - Oh you don't know do you and that's why we left all of a sudden.

Prudence - Ok but where's mum gone. We haven't spoken to her yet?

Piper - Oh she left to go and do me a little favour so I get more of an army to defend this kingdom as the few villagers I have wont stand a chance and including me, your mum and aunts.

Patricia - I want to see mummy. I haven't had a cuddle off her yet and a kiss. She always gives me one apart from today.

Piper - Well I am sure she will give you one when she gets back, but until then you will have to cope with me and phoebe.

Patricia - Ok fine

Paige 2nd - Ok but where's my mum?

Piper - I don't know that either. She wasn't here when Phoebe and me got up. I am sure she will come back and so will Prue.

Paige 2nd - Ok

Piper - Ok me and Phoebe have to get on with business now so you girls find something to do, but don't leave the kingdom boundries.

Girls - Ok

Phoebe - Ok Piper shall we go?

Piper - Yes we will.

They head over to the castle attic.

The girls go outside to go and do things.

Exit - Halliwell Castle

Enter - Bowen's kingdom

Prue has just arrived with Fire outside Bowen's farthers castle and hopes that she can get inside as Bowen's father doesn't trust her as she is a dragon witch.

He didn't even like the fact they got married nearly 17 years ago.

He couldn't stop his son from marring her.

The only one who does trust Prue is Bowen's mother.

Bowen also has a younger sister called Kara and she is jelous in the fact that Bowen is married and she is not.

Prue makes her way towards the castle entrence.

She gets to the doors which are guarded by two guards.

Guard 1 - What is your bussiness here?

Prue - I need to see my husband Bowen.

The guards leave their post and escort Prue up to the main rooms of the castle.

Prue takes in what she sees as she hasn't steped foot in this castle for a long time because she never felt comfortable enough to do so.

The castle is bigger than Halliwell Castle. More rooms and space for guests the king invites. More doorways along the stairs leading to bigger sleeping quaters of the castle.

It even has servent quaters for the cleaners, cooks and other people who help look after this castle and its inhabitants.

The more wealth this castle shows.

Prue now gets up to the top of the stairs with the two guards.

Guard 2 - Wait here.

Prue - Ok

Prue is sort of nervous being here as the king doesn't like her.

Into - Main Rooms

The guards go into the kings and queens thrown room to go and tell Bowen that his wife is here to see him and tell him some important news.

Into - Thrown room

Guard 1 - Could we speak to your son siyer as their is someone here to see him?

King - Who is here to see my son?

Guard 2 - His wife sir. Queen Prue.

King - What is she doing here?

Guard 1 - She asks to see her husband. Would you let her see Bowen?

King - Very well. Just keep an eye on her as I don't trust her here.

Guard 2 - Yes your magesty.

Guard 1 goes and gets Prue from the main entrence to the rooms.

Guards 1 - Ok you may see him now.

Prue - Ok thank you.

Guard 1 - Oh don't thank me. Thank the king for letting you.

Prue - Ok I will.

They both head towards the thrown room entrence.

Guard 2 has gone to go and get Bowen from his sleeping quarters.

The queen and Kara now enter the thrown room and go and sit down on a chair that goes with the big table that sits in the centre.

Guard 1 - You may also sit at the table whilst we wait.

Prue - Thanks

She goes and sits down next to the queen.

Queen - Welcome back Prue we havn't seen you in a while. Just ignor what my husband says about you. I don't think there is anything wrong with you.

Prue - Thanks I appriciate what you have said.

Queen - You don't have to thank what I have said when we both know its not true what the king says. I have noticed you and Bowen have a love so strong that others wouldn't.

You two love each other so much I am proud of it.

Prue - I am glad that someone in this family is ok with me and Bowen being in love and why doesn't your husband see that me and Bowen love each other so much and after being married for nearly 17 years?

Queen - He only sees what he wants to see. He sees you as who you were before you got married. He can't see that you have changed since you where married. He stills sees you as who you as the evil dragon queen who used to kill any threat that came near.

Prue - Yes alot of people still think I am like that, but not anymore since I got my own family. I sort of calmed down from killing every threat and now I just kill the ones who are a threat to my girls and nearly getting killed myself when I protect them.

I was sort of still evil when Prudence was born, but I still didn't cange that much as I was always looking for threats coming and then sorting them out when I found one. It wasn't till Patricia was born that I started to change.

Queen - Well the good thing is. Is that you did change even if it did take you a while to change from who you were back then to who you are now.

So anyway why are you here?

Prue - Well I am here to see Bowen and tell him that my sisters kingdom is going to war in a day and a half and were not ready.

Piper needs an army and wanted me to ask Bowen if he could get any of his night friends to help defend the kingdom.

Queen - After you tell him that I think he will get as much help as possible and some of our knights might beable to double up the army you will already have. It might help you win the war and defend your sisters kingdom better.

Prue - Thanks. You will do that?

Queen - Yes

Bowen now walks in and sees his wife talking to his mother.

The king still sits in his thrown and watches whats going on.

Prue - Bowen

Bowen - Prue what are you doing here?

Prue - I need to tell you something very important. Bowen Piper's kingdom will be at war in less than two days and at the moment it stands no chance.

Bowen - So what do you want me to do?

Prue - I need you to garther as many men that can fight. Then bring them to the kingdom tomorrow.

Bowen - Ok Prue I will do I promise you. I will help as much as I can. I want a family left after this.

Prue - Yes so do I. The girls and everyone else will be fine to. The village is getting evacuated to the bottom of Dragon Peak tomorrow.

Bowen - So are the girls going with them or do you have another idea where you are going to send them?

Prue - Well I thought I could hide them or just keep them safe in the castle. They could really help during this war if one of us gets hurts they can heal us or even bring us back. They will give us a better chance of surviving this war.

Bowen - So your nearly putting our girls in harms way, including Paige's daughter just to see if one of us is nearly killed and needs help. Prue what were you thinking when you thought that up?

Prue - I was thinking that would be best and they wouldn't stay with the rest of the village anyway.

That means me and Paige wont worry so much eirther.

Bowen - Have you even asked Paige if thats ok to leave her daughter with ours.

Prue - No. I don't even know where she has gone. I thought you might of been more supportive to what I decided for the girls?

Bowen - Yes I am being . I just want to make sure it is the right desision.

Prue - Yes I think it is epecially if we do get badly hurt their there to help us even if they are to close to the war.

Bowen - Yes I think I like the idea of living and you and your sisters living.

Just one more question Prue. What are you going to do to help in this war as I have an army to gather?

Prue - I am going to prepare my dragons. They will abliterate the enemy under my comand.

Bowen - Well thats a good thing. I better not get on your badside.

Prue - Don't worry you nearly did oready, but its gone away for now. I sounded abit evil through that didn't I with what I just said my dragons will do?

Bowen - Ok Prue I better let you go and get things started as I need to get started to?

Prue - Ok I will see you tomorrow then with an army hopefully.

Bowen - Bye Prue. I love you.

He cuddles and kisses Prue.

Prue - Yes I love you to. Bye

Queen - Bye Prue. Nice to have seen you again.

Kara - Yes bye

Prue - Yes thanks. Bye

The two guards make their way in front of Prue and they escort her out.

Prue now turns and waves at her husband and the 2nd half of her new family.

Fire is at Prue's side.

She now makes her way down the steps and out of the castle. Then flies back with Fire to Halliwell Castle.

This scene and act ends with Prue on her way back with Fire to Halliwell Castle.

Exit - Bowens Castle

End of Act 2

Act 3

Into - The Next Day

We now enter near the mountins that split Piper's kingdom up from others. These are the mountin boundaries. These mountins are from the south. This is were these warriors are coming from.

They have started a camp outside the kingdom boundries as there is only less than 48 hours till they go through the mountin pass and into piper's kingdom to begin a war they hope to win as they have concured many kingdoms in their past for their evil master nobody knows who it is apart from them.

They are very powerful warriors that are trianed to kill anything that comes in their path.

They may not beable to hold the secret of their master for much longer and what will the Halliwell sisters think when they find out who it is.

Warrior leader - Are all the men ready for tomorrow. We cannot fail this war as our master promises to pay us duoble for this one and the information he has given us on the Halliwell sisters should make them easier to kill.

He says this to one of his warrior followers.

Warrior follower - Yes the men are ready and equipt for this fight. We have bigger,better and stronger weapons for this war if our master is right.

Warrior leader- Are you defiying our master and of course he is right.

Warrior follower - Yes sir.

Warrior leader - Good now back to what you where doing.

The warrior follower gets back to helping with the setting up of the camp.

The warrior leader is not who he seems eirhter and the Halliwell's will find out sooner or later.

He goes over and cheaks the weapons that will be used in the war. The weapons shine as he picks them up. They are really sharp.

There are big spears for Prue's dragons.

Arrows that are capable of flying faster through the air to hit the target.

Swords that are made of stainless steal and are clean enough to see your own reflection in.

Daggers that are as sharp as the weapons around it.

They are to prepared for this fight. Who ever sent them really wants the halliwells dead and to gain their kingdom. This just isn't any war.

These weapons are fire proof and so is their armor, but will it stop them from being killed.

He places them back down as he is proud to be looking at these weapons and what they are capable of doing

Warrior leader - You just have to think that victory and glory is on the ends of these weapons as they kill your enemy and the dying screams of them.

He says this to one of his other followers who looks after the weapons.

Follower - Yes sir I am glad that you like them.

He now turns around and goes else were.

Exit - Kingdom Boundries

Into - Halliwell Castle

Paige has come back now from where ever she was. She doesn't know that her and her sisters will be at war tomorrow or does she.

She walks up the castle steps that lead to the main rooms of the castle.

Piper is in the kitchen once again with Pheobe.

Prue hasn't even told them yet whats going to happen with Bowen getting an army to help.

She just went straight to her bedroom when she got back yesterday.

The war is stressing Piper out as much as it is her sisters apart from Paige who they think doesn't know about it.

Piper is annoyed at Paige for not coming back yesterday. She is sort of annoyed at Prue not telling her straight away.

Phoebe is the only one she isn't annoyed at. Pheobe just sits at the kitchen table with Piper but doesn't say anything as she knows Piper is abit annoyed.

Phoebe just sits there in silence and drinks what she has.

She thinks of all the stress that the war is putting on her family as it seems that none of them are talking with one another. It feels like the times where she wouldn't talk to Prue and Piper over vanquishing Cole. The same feeling like she has done something wrong when she knows she hasn't.

Paige now walks past the kitchen and Piper spots her.

Piper - Paige get here right now.

Paige - Dam it I thought I could get passed without being spoted.

She says this to herself.

She goes towards the kitchen to see what Piper wants.

She enters the kitchen.

Paige - Yes Piper did you want something?

Piper - Yes where have you been for the last day and night. We have all been worrying about you and at a time like this one?

Paige tries to look like she doesn't know anything, but she knows more than she is letting on.

Paige - Well I am fine and whats different with this one?

Piper - Well for one thing not being here at all yesterday I will give you the short version.

Paige where going to be at war tomorrow with a bunch of warriors who want to take over the kingdom.

Paige - Oh thats what I saw when I was coming back over the south mountins.

Piper - Paige what did you see exactly?

Paige - All these warrior men and weapons that reflected the sunlight . It nearly blinded me. I didn't think of any of it.

Piper - Of course you didn't and shouldn't your vampire senses of told you they were at threat?

Paige - Well yes they should of, but they don't sense everything you know. What has gotten into everyone. Why are you blaming me for this. I am not the only one who has advanced senses. Have you ever tried taking out on Prue yet. I suspose not you wouldn't take it out on her would you?

Piper - Piage don't make me anymore annoyed than I am already. Yes I am going to ask her for something else and Prue didn't go near the south mountins she went up north instead.

Paige - Oh then that makes it more easier for you to take it out on me then doesn't it?

Piper - Don't make it sound like I am taking it out on you. I was only asking?

Phoebe - Don't make me brake you to up from nearly killing each other. I thought I would never see you to have each others throuts.

I thought that was what me and Prue did?

Paige - Well you want have to because I am going to see my daughter and yes I will be ready for tomorrow.

She now storms out of the kitchen.

Piper - Well that went well didn't it now. I just need to ask Prue for the answers she has?

Phoebe - Your not going to have her throut are you Piper?

Piper - I hope not.

Phoebe - Good because you two are to close to be falling out with each other.

Paige now storms through the thrown room and bumps into Prue on her way to her bedroom.

Prue - Hay Paige. I havn't seen you for a while?

Paige - Yeh I havn't seen you either and now would you let me pass?

Prue - Sure

Paige now passes Prue.

Prue to herself.

Prue - Whats wrong with her.

Prue now carries on towards the kitchen with Fire.

Exit - Throne Room

Prue now enters the kitchen.

Into - Kitchen

Piper - Finally

Prue - What's wrong with Paige?

Phoebe - She just got a lecture off Piper for not coming back yesterday.

Piper - You probably would have if you new who she seen.

Prue - Why who did she see?

Piper - Those warriors who will be attacking tomorrow and couldn't be bothered coming and telling us that yesterday when it might of been some use.

Prue - Oh is that all she didn't tell you. It looks like to me she has more than one thing on her mind right now and now a war to go with it.

Maybe we should give her a little space to get some rest and to let her spend some tme with her daughter.

That is what I am going to do with my daughters as I havn't spoken to them for over a day. They probably think I am ignoring them.

Piper - Wait just give me the answer you didn't give me and Pheobe last night before I give a lecture like I did Paige?

Prue - You wouldn't give me one anyway and I think you should stop picking on Paige when she hasn't done anything wrong. Maybe thats what she is feeling. She probably feeling left out.

Anyway Bowen said he would get as many men as possible and my dragons are ready. They are ready to abliterate anything that comes in their path. They will do it on my command.

I haven't felt like this for awhile.

Phoebe - Havn't felt like what?

Piper - Her hidden dragon side or the feel of being in control of a whole clan of dragons or the big one. The feel of power.

Prue - Yes your right. As I havn't embrassed my dragon side for awhile I am starting to feel the power and the power to be in control of all my dragons.

I am going to have to let it come out and play every once and awhile.

Piper - As long as it doesn't play on my kingdom I will be fine with it.

Its good that Bowen is getting an army sorted as I only have those ones I chose yesterday.

Prue - Thanks and there you didn't even have to give me a lecture. Now I am going to see my girls.

Phoebe - Ok have fun.

Piper - Ok go ahead.

Prue and Fire now head towards the girls bedroom.

Exit - Kitchen

Paige 2nd has gone into her mothers bedroom. So Prudence and Patricia are the only ones left.

Prue now enters the girls bedroom.

Into - The girls bedroom

Prue - Hay my beautiful girls?

Patricia - Yay mummy is back.

Patricia runs over to her mother and embraces her.

Patricia - We have missed you. We saw you go with Piper and Pheobe into the village.

Prue - You did. I am sorry I didn't come and see you yesterday.

Patricia - Its ok mummy. Your here now and when is daddy coming home?

Prue - Today and he is coming with alot of friends to so we will have a full castle tonight.

Prudence - Mum whats going in with everyone?

Prue - You two don't know do you?

Ok I will tell you. Me and my sisters will be fighting in a war tomorrow and so will your farther. Thats why he is bringing alot of men. Its going to be his army.

Prudence - Thats scary and to hard to believe. So now we are in the shadows of a war that know one was going to tell us about till there was only about a day left till it happens?

Prue - Yeh I know I should of told you sooner than later. Just don't get mad at me will you as thats all I need is for one of my daughters falling out with me.

Prudence - Don't worry mum I wont. I didn't want to make you feel worse. You are having a bad time as it is.

Prue - Thanks I need all the support from my daughters at the moment.

Prudence now embraces her mother in a hug like Patricia did.

Patricia - Mummy what are me and Prudence going to do?

Prue - You are going to stay here when I have taken the rest of the village to the bottom of Dragon Peak.

Prudence - Why are we staying behind?

Prue - Because your going to help. You are going to help me and my sisters if we get badly injured and then you can heal us.

Prudence - That sounds easy enough.

Prue - I knew you would agree with me.

Prudence - We would do anything for you.

Patricia - At least we are going to help mummy.

Patricia - Does that mean we can watch you fight and see your dragon side you have told us about?

Prue - Yes it does. A side your mother hardly uses. My old evil side which I think I need to bring every once in a while.

Prudence - You mean the evil dragon witch that used to protect me from nearly every threat that came near?

Prue - Yes that is the one I am on about. Just come to think about it I miss that side of me sometimes I think.

Prudence - You know mum when I was younger before Patricia was born. You where sort of scary when you brought that side out, but I liked it as I thought I would be like that someday. I just knew you wouldn't hurt me when you were like that.

Prue - Of course I wouldn't. I was doing it to protect you like you already knew. Sometimes you must consider yourself lucky to be my daughter back then as you seen me nearly kill everything else?

Prudence - Don't worry I do and I think its great.

Patricia - Me to even though I wasn't around then.

Prudence - She was pregent though when she was like that and I think that made her worse.

It's no wonder you are so easy to turn evil. It's already in you.

Patricia - You must have some evil in you too as mum was evil when she had you.

Prue - Ok girls thats enough of talking about your mummy when she was evil. I don't want you two killing each other over it?

Patricia - Ok

Prudence - Fine. I was just getting started too.

Prue - Ok I am going to go and get ready so I can evacuate the villagers. So I will see you girls later?

Prudence/ Patricia - Ok

Prue now exits her daughters bedroom and goes into her own to get ready

We now enter Paiges's bedroom where Paige is talking to her daughter.

Exit - Prudence and Patricia's Bedroom

Into - Paige's bedroom

Paige 2nd - So mum where have you been. I havn't seen you for over a day?

Paige - I have been on bussiness else where.

Paige 2nd - Well aren't you going to tell me?

Paige - You promise not tell my sisters?

Paige 2nd - You know I wont tell.

Paige - Well the reason I dont want my sisters to know because the other night I got some information that a great evil was back, but I just didn't want to tell my sisters because it would only side track them from the war thats going to happen.

Paige 2nd - So you knew all along and lied to your sisters that you didn't know?

Paige - Yes, but they will find out soon enough anyway.

Paige 2nd - Who told you this information?

Paige - You probably know. Our other half family. Why do you think I had to go out at night?

Paige 2nd - The vampires told you. How did they find out?

Paige - They live in the underworld don't they. The night vampires told me along with the vampire guardian who watches over all vampires and vampire witches like us.

Paige 2nd - Oh do they have any information on who this great evil is?

Paige - They are not sure yet as me and my sisters have been against many powerful evil demons that would like to take over the underworld.

Paige 2nd - Oh so do they think it has something to do with this war thats going to happen.

Paige - Yes they do and they think its a powerful demon leading them.

Paige 2nd - Dp these worriers or who ever they are have a name they go by?

Paige - Yes they do. They are known as the sources warriors who go and concure kingdoms so they can bring evil into the mortal or magic realms and think of other plans.

Paige 2nd - So do you think its the source behind all this?

Paige - Probably but we can't say for certain till we find out. Now you know why I can't tell my sisters.

Paige 2nd - Ok I think I do.

Paige - Good at least I told someone the information I recived.

Paige 2nd - Ok just one more question?

Is that why you look like you have had a ruff night and wont speak to anybody apart from me?

Paige - Well yes. Sort of. Its just how I am feeling about all this and the great evil that might be coming after us.

Its not easy to sleep on epecially when you have to tell your sisters when the right time comes and let them get mad at you for not telling them straight away like Piper does.

Paige 2nd - Ok I wont say anything.

Paige - Thanks

We now exit Paige's room and back into the castles other rooms.

Exit - Paige's room

Enter - Castle - Main rooms - Early afternoon

Pheobe - Now what are we going to do about Paige not speaking to us?

Piper - Well for one thing we shouldn't worry about her as I am sure she will speak to us again.

One of the things we should be worried about is how we are going to fight in this war with the blistering heat wave we have?

Phoebe - Well yes we should as I think the heat will just slow us down and what a time to go to war when its this hot.

Piper - Yeh tell me about it. I can tell its got to you as you have had to keep drinking loads of water.

Phoebe - Well its just not me. Did you see what Prue looked like when she came back in. It looked like she had a bad day?

Piper - Yes I did notice, but I didn't want to say anything to her about it.

Phoebe - Do you think it has anything to do with her having fire in her body? But why did it effect me as much as her. I am not a dragon witch like she is?

Piper - I don't know why Pheobe, but it could have something to do with you having fire balls. It has to be created somewere in your body?

Phoebe - Well yes it does . I still shouldn't be as bad.

Piper - Pheobe calm down you will be fine eventually, but until then make sure you are drinking enough water to keep yourself from dehighdrating?

Phoebe - Yes Piper whatever you say and I have drank loads of water and look at me I am still burning. Its doing hardly nothing?

Piper - Well if you wanted to know you and Prue aren't the only ones suffering with the heat. I can feel it but not as bad as you. I suspose paige can feel it and the girls. Including Fire as she is a dragon in the first place?

Phoebe - Is there a meaning to that?

Piper - Not really. I am just trying to tell you that your not the only one.

Phoebe doesn't say anything to this as she knows Piper is right.

Exit - Main Rooms

Into - Prue's Bedroom

It is now later into the afternoon and Prue has finished getting ready to go and meet the villagers and take them to Dragon Peak.

The heat has got to her to and she has took the village healers advice by drinking more water to keep her ice full to keep her body cool.

Fire has also been drinking more water.

Prue has made sure she has had plenty of water along with her daughters and Fire. She doesn't want what the village healer said could happen to her if she didn't drink enough and what could happen to her daughters. So she will keep a cheak on them and when she is fighting in the war she want be able to.

Prue now exits her room and heads towards where Piper and Pheobe are.

Exit - Prue's Bedroom

Into - Main Rooms

Paige and her daughter also come out of Paige's room. They meet up with Prue as she is on her way.

Prue - Hay Paige are you going to speak to me now?

Paige - Yes I will speak to you as long as you don't use that attitude against me?

Prue - What attitude. I was only asking if you would as earlier you didn't even want to speak to me properly?

Paige - Ok fine I didn't, but now I will.

Prue - Ok calm down. Lets go and see our sisters shall we. Anyway how are you doing Paige 2nd?

Paige 2nd - Oh me. I am fine. I am just like everyone else.

Prue - Well at least you are ok on everything else and I think the heat has got to everyone.

It defiantly has got to me bad if it hasn't anyone else.

Paige - Prue I think you will be fine if you drink plenty?

Prue - Why is everyone telling me to keep drinking when I am fine at the moment?

Paige - Ok don't take it out on me I have had enough with not speaking to anyone?

Prue - Oh sorry Paige I didn't mean to take it out on you. We have only just started speaking again?

Paige - Ok Prue I forgive you. I know what you can be like?

Prue - What is that supposed to mean?

Paige - Ignore it.

Paige 2nd - Your upsetting Aunt Prue mum?

Prue - At someone is on my side.

Paige - Oh am I.

She says this in a funny way.

They now enter where Piper and Pheobe are.

Piper - Hay Prue and Paige. I thought I wouldn't see you Paige for awhile?

Paige 2nd - What about me?

Piper - Hay Paige 2nd.

Paige 2nd - Ok thats better.

Prue - Ok are we ready to go and get the villagers sorted?

Piper - Oh yes we are.

Phoebe - Yeh I am as ready as I can be.

Paige 2nd - I am coming to.

Paige - I am following.

Prue's girls come running in.

Prudence - I am coming.

Patricia - Me to.

Fire - I am going too.

They now get ready to go and head towards the village, so they can be evacuated.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Main Rooms

Into - Halliwell Village

The villagers have finished getting their supplies ready.

Prue, her sisters, the girls and Fire are now in the village. They are a little earlier than planned, but the villagers are ready to move.

Piper - Ok listen up everyone. Are you ready to move on or do you need a little more time?

One of the villagers steps out.

Villager - Yes we are ready.

Piper - Are the few men ready who I choose that could help us in the war?

The teenage villager and a few other men step out as they have been training to fight for the last day. They think they are ready to help Piper and her sisters in the war. They have their armer as Piper used magic for this instead of waiting for them to be made.

Piper - Ok thats good. So are you ready to fight with us?

Teenage Villager - Yes I think we are.

Piper - Ok. You may follow us to Dragon Peak to see your families off or wait for me and my sisters at Halliwell castle?

The teenage vullager speaks for all the villagers who are going to help them fight in the war.

Teenage Villager - We will follow you to Dragon Peak.

Piper - Ok fair enough. Lets go.

Prue - I thought I was taking them all to Dragon Peak. I didn't know you where thinking of coming to?

Piper - Well me and Pheobe had a change of mind and dicided to come.

Prue - Very well that makes it easier for me.

Patricia - Mummy where coming to.

Prudence - Can we?

Prue - Well everyone else is coming so I don't see why not.

Paige 2nd - What about me and mum?

Prue - You can come to. I am not leaving you out.

Paige 2nd - Thanks

Prue - Your welcome and now lets go.

Prue starts to walk the villagers through the village past Halliwell Castle and then through the long forest which goes on for a few miles as Dragon Peak is at the other end of the castle boundries but up the north way. They also pass the big loch and Prue's dragon cave. Her sisters, the girls and Fire are walking close by.

The villagers stay close to one another as they pass through the slightly darkened forest which is home to many animals and creatures. They are slightly nervous as they havn't been this fair out of the kingdom before.

The forest might be owned by Piper and her sisters but some of the creatures who live here don't care that it is and gained their own territory from it and dont like trespassers woundering through it.

Some of these are werewolves who don't like people invading their territory but they keep their distance as Prue's dragons have fought them before and since then have stayed out of her and her dragons way. They will only attack if they feel threatened.

The villagers aren't the only ones here in the crowd. Selene is with them to with the village healer. She has gained her strength but she also stays away from Prue to, but still has that feeling she wants to kill her but some feeling is holding her back again the feeling that Prue saved her for some reason and doesn't know why.

They keep heading straight and through the blistering heat. When they get to Dragon Peak they will cool down so much as part of the peak is covered in Ice.

They are now near the end of the forest and they will soon beable to see the base of Dragon Peak. Its stands above the clouds like a mountin, but has a big hole in the side as this peak is a dorment volcano now.

They get to the end of the forest and the villagers start to look up at the high peak in which they will be staying in the bottem of.

There is another cave near the top, which is mostly ice where Prue's dragons stay sometimes to cool down and so deos she and her girls.

When she goes up there with her girls they are safe as it is to high for any dragon slayers to get up there and they can also lye in the sun to when they think they have to retain heat in the colder months but it is also an advantage when it is really hot as it is cold inside.

They now get to the very front of the Peak and the entrnce to the bottem. Prue stops at the front of the peak and waits for them to catch up with her sisters, the girls and Fire.

They now catch up to were she is.

Her daughters, Fire and her sisters stand beside her. Paige 2nd stands beside her mother.

Piper - Ok are we ready to go in Prue?

Prue - Yes if everyone else is.

Piper - Ok I will say they can go in then.

Phoebe - Prue are you feeling ok. It looks like the heat has got to you again?

Prue - I will be fine don't worry about me.

Phoebe - Your not the only one with problems with the heat. Its got to me bad to?

Prue - I know that, but it feels like my body is being taken over by it and I have had plenty to drink before you even say it?

Phoebe - Ok, but maybe you need another one as we have had a big walk in this heat. I need one to so your not the only one. So you can admit it to me you know?

Prue - Ok I need one and I know I am not the only one. You do look prity bad yourself and everyones been suffering with it.

Phoebe - Thanks its about time you started taking my advice again?

Prue - When did I stop taking your advice?

Phoebe - Ok then you do still take my advice.

Prue - Thank you.

Piper - Ok you two are you ready to go in and I don't think you have noticed me standing here have you?

Prue - No I don't think so.

Phoebe - Me either.

Prue - Lets go in and cool down as we all need it.

Phoebe - I agree to that.

Prue now walks in and everyone follows.

She goes right to the back of the cave with the girls, Fire and her sisters.

The villagers find somewere to go in the big cave and start to make home.

Prue - Looks like everyone is getting comfortable.

Paige - Yeh it deos and now can I have a drink I have been waiting long enough?

Prue - Yeh you will get one?

Paige - Don't be like that. I need a drink now and don't start picking on me to?

Prue - Yes you can have one, but I have also got to get water for other people to?

Prue gives Paige a drink from her short supply of Dragon Ice water. She prepares an ice cup from her ice and cools the water inside so Paige can drink it and it still has little ice pieces inside.

Prue - Here be satisfied as you got the first one.

Piper and Pheobe wait pataintly even if they need one to but they don't want to upset Prue even more like Paige has done.

Prudence and Patricia are afried to ask their own mother to. But they have noticed something different about their mother. Her dragon side is coming out sooner than planned and this might have something to do with the heat to.

Paige 2nd can't belive her mother upset her aunt Prue like she did but as noticed something different about her mum to. Her mums vampire side is coming out and its why she is being like she is with people and even her own sisters.

Prue is now going with Fire to go and get some more water for everyone else from melting down some of the ice peak at the top of the mountin which should be enough for to go around. They have a big stone bowl to put water inside.

Some of the ice at the top of the mountin has already melted due to the heat. So there are drops and puddles around which is making the flat peices of ice that Prue and Fire have to walk a little slippery.

They try and walk round the ice patches and keep on the snow. There is one part of the mountin that has melted so much it has formed a stream that is running down some of it. This looks like a good place to get some water.

Prue places the stone down underneath this part of the mountin so it will fill it up. The stream is going fast slighty as the stream is still running down the side. Its going to take a while though so Prue and Fire sit down on a flat peice of snow that doesn't seem to be harmed from what's going around it.

Prue and Fire start to cool down up here and the snow they are sitting on is comfortable to them as it is helping them to cool down and to relax as they havn't had a rest since they started excorting everyone to Dragon Peak.

Exit - Dragon Peak

Into - Halliwell Village - Early evening

Bowen has just arrived with his army of knights and notices it is extremely silent. There are no children playing. Nobody working and no sign of the Hallwell family. He knows why it is so silent as Prue only told him the other day about getting everyone out to Dragon Peak.

Knight - Its so silent. Where is everyone?

Bowen - They have been taken to Dragon Peak by my wife and her sisters by the looks of things.

Anyway we better go and wait inside the castle for them to come back.

Knight - Ok if you insist.

Bowen now gets off his horse and goes over to the main doors of Halliwell Castle and tries to open them but finds out they are locked. He is thankful he remembered to take his set of keys with him. He unlocks the doors.

Bowen - Ok wait for me inside whilst I take the horses to the stables and don't touch anything or my wife and sister in laws wont be happy if you lot brake something?

One of the knights answer.

Knight - Yes. We will do as you command.

The other knights now get off their horses and passes the rains to Bowen but there are tomany for Bowen to handle all by his self.

Bowen - Can someone help me with these please?

One of his knights step out and start to help him with the horses.

Bowen - Thanks I ow you one.

Knight - Don't worry about it.

They now take the horses to the stables whilst everyone else goes into the castle. He is trusting his other knights not to touch or brake anything in the castle.

Exit - Halliwell Village

Into - Dragon Peak - Bottom cave

Piper now speaks to Pheobe.

Piper - Well it looks like everyone is getting along except for Prue and Paige which is no good?

Phoebe - Yeh I have noticed. Paige wasn't very friendly to Prue was she, but saying that she wasn't to us eirther.

Piper- I wounder what is wrong with her and why she is acting like she is?

Phoebe - I don't know Piper, but we better leave her alone incase she does decide to run off again and then we would be down one sister?

Piper - Ok but I just don't wont her to stay like that and if she upsets Prue anymore there is going to an argument between those two and even fight even if it gets that bad. Then they could very easily be injured if it gets bad?

Phoebe - You don't think they would, would they?

Piper - I hope not.

Paige is sitting down at the oppisite side of the cave to her sisters as she really doesn't want to be near them. Her daughter is sitting next to her.

Prudence and Patricia are sitting near Piper and Pheobe waiting for their mum to come back with the water. They feel like they are in the middle of something as Prue and Paige don't seem to be getting along with each other. Paige wont let her daugter talk to Prudence and Patricia because of what went on with her and her big sister.

Patricia - I feel bad about whats going on. It feels like I have have done something wrong?

Prudence - You havn't done anything wrong. Mums just not getting on with Paige at the moment.

Patricia - They were getting along earlier and I feel hate from Paige. My senses are giving me the bad feeling and so is the inside of me?

Prudence - You shouldn't be feeling like that. I know it might be scary, but I am sure they will get along soon.

Patricia - I feel sorry for mummy, but she is not in a good mood either?

Prudence - I know. Come here I will give you a hug. It might make you feel better and then when mum comes back you can get one off her?

Patricia - Do you think she will let have one?

Prudence - Yes I am sure she will. She is our mum she wouldn't do anything to hurt us. I don't think would do anything to Paige either as they sisters.

Patricia now goes into a hug with her older sister. Prudence's hugs are as comforting as their mothers as she does the same thing in making sure Patricia is ok.

Exit - Dragon Peak - Bottom Cave

Into - Dragon Peak - Top

The bowl is near enough filled but very heavy to carry, but Prue thinks she can manage it and she has Fire to help her.

Fire - Prue are you sure you can handle the bowl it looks prity heavy?

Prue - Yes I think so.

Fire - You know you can ride on my back if it makes it any easier for you?

Prue - I think I will be fine and wont that make the weaight on your back to heavy if I did ride on your back?

Fire - I don't mind. I think I would cope even if it did give me neck and back ach but I think I would get over it?

Prue - Fine I will ride on your back then?

Fire transforms herself bigger has she will ride Prue down to the bottom with the bowl of water in her hands.

Fire gets lower down so Prue can get on her back.

Fire - Are we ready/

Prue - Yes I think so and lets go for it?

Fire now prepares her self to fly and runs of the edge of the peak and geos into full flight.

Exit - Dragon Peak - Top

Fire - I can carry the bowl to if you don't want the weaight of it?

Prue - Hay we havn't got that far to go I think I can Manage. Lets just head down?

Fire - Ok going down.

Fire now goes down and she does prety fast to.

She lands just outside the bottom cave entrence and Prue gets off her back with the bowl of water still nearly full.

Fire transforms herself smaller again now and walks inside the cave with Prue and the water.

Into - Dragon Peak - Bottom

Piper - Finally she is back and Now I can have some water, but lets make sure everyone else gets some first?

Phoebe - Ok lets do that.

Piper and Pheobe now pick up some stone cups that are from the inn in their village and go over to Prue to help with the water.

Piper - Need some help?

Prue - Yes sure

Piper - Ok

Prue now places the heavy bowl of water on the floor so she and her sisters can help start to fill up the cups with water.

Piper fills a cup first. Then Pheobe gives a cup to Prue to fill and then she fills the one she has and then starts to give them out to the villagers.

Paige watches as she sees her sisters helping one another out.

Paige - You see they are to close to another and I don't think they have been with me as I didn't grow up with them. They have spent their whole lives with one another and look at me who had to be raised by a normal family till I started to go where my destiny was leading and then I found my sisters.

Paige 2nd - They must be close to you in some way or they would of never excepted you as their younger sister?

Paige - Really. What just helping them be successful in vanquishing demons or fighting in a war. Sometimes I feel like they should of never found me or for Prue at least who I did kill acidently as I didn't know she was my sister.

Paige 2nd - You found them for a reason and not only for helping them fight in every battle. Remember they do care for you?

Paige - Yes I think your right they must do. I have just had feelings about not knowing them forever like they have known each other for. It doesn't feel like the same realationship and it feels like they want me to a powerful super witch like Prue is?

Paige - You are powerful and you can be as powerful as you think you are. Anyway with your vampire and witch side together you could be more powerful than Prue as some of your powers seem better than hers?

Paige - You think

Paige 2nd - Yes. They just don't see that and don't tell them what I said about Prue or I will be in big trouble?

Paige - Don't worry as you are my daughter I wont let them get you in trouble and how can I be more powerful than Prue when she is half dragon and they supposed to the most powerfulist type of witches.

Paige 2nd - It might not be the dragon side of her which you are more powerful on it can just be in your witch side that you are. You just can't see it at the moment?

Paige - Well if that happened wouldn't that make Prue upset if she found out someone was more powerful than her in which I can't see to be true?

Paige 2nd - Deosn't mater if you can't see it. It could be there and I was only saying if there was it would make you better than her and there might still be something inside of you that is more powerful?

Paige - Ok we will see wont we and I better just go and help them even if I am still upset with them all?

Paige 2nd - Ok Can I talk with Prudence and Patricia now whilst you help?

Paige - Ok I will let you.

Paige 2nd - Ok see you later mum and thanks.

Paige and her daughter go in different directions.

Paige goes and gets some cups to fill and helps her sisters which surprises piper and Pheobe. Prue just lets her get on with it.

They get round all the villagers just and then Prue goes and fills the other bowls up as the stream of water on top is going much faster than before and fills it up even quicker, so the water will last the villagers much longer and then her sisters also have some their self to. The gitls and Fire get some water to.

Now that the villagers have enough to last them through the night and they have got their own food to eat and they begin to make fires that will cook most of their food for them.

Prue will come back in the morning before noon to fill the bowls back up with water and then she will have to get ready to go to war with her sisters and Bowen.

The Halliwell Sisters now get ready to leave the villagers and head back to Halliwell Castle with the girls and Fire.

Exit - Dragon Peak - Evening

Fire transforms bigger once agian so she can carry more than Prue on her back. Even though Prue could fly herself back she prefers to side on Fire's back as shows she is a Dragon Rider and the queen.

Prue, Piper and Pheobe go onto Fire's back and Fire takes off.

Paige can fly herself and so can her daughter.

Prudence and Patricia can also fly on their own to.

They all keep close to one another like the villagers did, but leave room so Fire, Prudence and Patricia have wing room. Paige and her daughter don't need any wings to fly.

They are now back at Halliwell Village.

Into - Halliwell Village

Fire lands in front of Halliwell Castle and lets Prue, Piper and Pheobe get off and Paige and her daughter land at the side of them and so does Prue's girls.

Piper notices that the fire tourches are lit and thinks that must be Bowen and his army of knights.

Her sisters, Fire and the girls notice to.

Prue - Looks like Bowen is here so lets go inside?

Piper - Yes it sure does. Lets go and introduce ourself to them all?

Prue - Ok

Fire makes herself smaller once again so she can go inside the castle.

Prue and her sisters go inside the castle and intoduce their selfs to the knights.

The girls and Fire follow.

This act ends with the Halliwell family gone inside to intoduce their selfs and the sun sets on the Halliwell Village bringing the next day that will determine whether or not Piper's kingdom will live to see another day.

End of Act 3

Act 4

Into - The next day

The sun has now rose over Halliwell Village and then as noon comes they will be at war.

Piper is the first one up as she couldn't sleep very well as she couldn't stop thinking about what could happen to her and her sisters and let alone her kingdom.

Phoebe is nearly feeling the same way as Piper about Whats happening.

Prue sort of slept as she was feeling tired to begin with, with all the heat and going back and forth to get water from the top of dragon peak.

Bowen did sleep all aswell as the grirls.

Fire fell asleep also as she was helping Prue with the water.

Patricia went and joined her mother as she felt better with her and her mother cuddled her all night to help her sleep.

Prudence stayed in her bedroom all night and so did Paige 2nd.

Paige slept all night because of the mood she was in. She is still in a bad mood with her sisters but has sort of calmed down.

Piper now comes out of her bedroom and walks quiaitly past all the knights who are still sleeping and heads into the kitchen for a drink, but doesn't know wheather she is hungry because of the feeling she has in her stumach.

Phoebe follows in next.

Into - Kitchen

Phoebe - Morning Piper

Piper - Morning Phoebe. You didn't sleep either?

Phoebe - No I didn't. I have had tomuch on my mind.

Piper - Yes me to. I have had thoughts of what could happen in this war. Here is me worrying and look at all the knights they are sleeping like babies. Its like they don't have a care in the world and just get on with it like it happens everyday?

Phoebe - It probably does for them as they have to fight alot of creatures.

Piper - Yeh your probably right.

Exit - Kitchen

Into - Prue's Bedroom

Prue is the next one to wake up and her youngest daughter is still being cradled by her and she is still asleep.

Prue runs her left hand fingers down her daughters long dark Brown hair.

Prue is showing this another sign of love to her youngest daughter as she doesn't really want to stop cradling her, but she knows she has to get up and get ready to give the villagers more water and then get ready for the war like her sisters.

She keeps cradling her and running her fingers through her daughters hair and puts her head on her daughters shoulder as some of her daughters hair is at the side near her face.

Patricia is still asleep and doesn't notice what her mother is doing.

Bowen is still asleep on the other side of Prue.

Prue could easily cry whilst she is loving her youngest daughter like she is as she knows she has to leave her soon and go to war. She holds the tears back for now.

Exit - prue's bedroom

Into - Prudence and Paige 2nds room.

They have both just woken up and Prudence notices Patricia isn't there next to her.

They get dressed and ready then go and meet Piper and Pheobe in the kitchen.

Prudence - We better get dressed and stuff so we can see our family before they go?

Paige 2nd - Yes we better I want to see mum and my aunties before they go.

They now leave to go and get ready.

Exit - Prudence's and Paige 2nds room.

Into - Prue's bedroom

Prue now knows she has to go and get ready and leave Patricia asleep, but Patricia wakes up with her mothers movements as she stops moving her fingers through her hair and tries to slowly to move her other hand out of her daughters hand.

Patricia - Mummy? (She says in a quiat voice as she is waking up.)

Prue - Yes sweetie?

Patricia - I want to see you before you go and another reason why I came in hear last night as I want to spend alot of time with you whilst I can?

Prue - Ok sweetie, but mummy has a few things to do.

Patricia - I am going to get up now so I can spend more time with you?

Prue - Thats ok you do that as mummy has to get ready to.

Patricia - Yay and what about daddy he has to get up to so he can help you later which I don't want to think about as I want to enjoy my time with mummy?

Prue - Yes daddy has to get up soon to, but leave him for now?

Patricia - Ok I will. Daddy needs all the energy he can get today so nothing happens to him later?

Prue - Yes he does, now go and get yourself ready to, so we can go and meet the rest of the family in the kitchen?

Patricia - Ok I will.

She now goes back into her own room, but she doesn't get ready in there as she takes her clean clothes into her mothers room to get ready also as she wants to be around her mother as much as possible.

Prue - I thought you were going to get ready?

Patricia - I am. In here with mummy. See I have brought in here what I am going to wear?

Prue - Ok just don't mess around as I have already told you I have some things to do before noon?

Patricia - I wont.

She now starts to change from her white night dress into her daytime clothes. It's another white dress like her night dress, but show she is a dragon princess and some of the wealth her family has to het such nice clothes.

She will feel alot more cool like this as the heat is still out there, but the sky is slightly more cloudy as the night was slighty cooler. The sun starts to brake the clouds away.

Patricia now goes and finishes off getting ready by going and washing her face in the clean water that was put in her mothers bathroom which has a stone bath in side which can be filled with clean water from the buckets that were brought in and can be warmed by dragon fire.

In her own special way she places one of her hands in the water and creating heat in her claws just like fire was going to be produced.

It warms in minuites.

She then starts to wash her face with the special made soup that one of the villagers made by moulding it into shape and sqeezing all the ingredients inside and then placing the liquid on top so then it would set into shape.

Prue has nearly finished getting ready as she has only her hair to do and Patricia still has to do this, but Patricia likes her mum doing her hair for her.

Patricia now comes out of her mothers bathroom with a towel made of sheeps wool and there is another type of towel her mother uses, but isn't sheeps wool. It is some sort of other soft mterial made by the villagers.

Prue notices her daughter come out of her bathroom with the towel she has just dried her face and hands with.

Prue - Hay sweetie are you nearly done?

Patricia - Yes mummy I only have my hair to do now unless I put make up on to, which I don't think I need today.

Prue - You can wear some if you want to and do you want me to do your hair for you?

Patricia - Yes please mummy. I like it when you do my hair. You make it feel really nice when you have done it?

Prue - Ok come and sit over hear and let mummy put some of her magic touch on your hair?

Patricia - Ok

Patricia now goes over to where her mother is and sits in front of a smooth wooden desk that has a few draws to and has views as the window is right in front of it.

The desk has a brown wooden dragon going around the mirror to give it a boarder. The candles are lit next to Patricia, but ferther down the desk where she can't knock them off.

Other candles are lit around the room including a special dragon mirror that has one candle and the normal fire tourches that light the room where you can slightly hear them crackle.

Prue now does her daughters hair and then they get ready to meet everyone else.

Exit - Prue's bedroom

Into - Kitchen

Prudence and Paige 2nd are now in the kitchen with Piper and Pheobe, but there still isn't a sign of Paige, Prue or Patricia.

Prudence - Ok were is my mum and my little sister?

Piper - Probably still asleep as me and Pheobe havn't seen them yet. Same with Bowen.

Phoebe - You don't think Prue and Bowen are getting up to anything do you?

Piper - Who knows, you can't stop them if they are and Patricia is in there with them. I don't think they will be as Prue will have other things on her mind like we have.

Phoebe - Ok fine.

Prudence - Well that answers my question I think.

Paige 2nd - Well what about my mum as she should be in here?

Piper - Well she will only come in here if she has stoped being in a bad mood with nearly everyone, which makes me feel worse as I have a whole kingdom to worry about.

Paige 2nd - Whats the last bit you said got to do with my mum?

Piper - Well its like your mum at the moment doesn't have a care in this world and that we are going to be at war and then here is me who wants to get annoyed with her over it, but wont as it will only make her worse.

Then I have to worry about protecting a whole kingdom to.

Now do you see my point?

Phoebe - Well I didn't know you felt that bad and I think Piper you better calm down before you end up blowing something up like the castle?

Piper - Well if I blew up the castle I wouldn't have to worry about it then would I?

Phoebe - I wont say anything else before you do end up blowing it up?

Piper - Good now I feel better.

Paige 2nd - I am not going to say anything else eirther.

Prue and her youngest daughter now walk in.

Piper - You got up eventually then and now all we need is for Paige to get up?

Prue - Whats wrong with Piper?

Phoebe - She is in a bad mood with Paige.

Piper - Hay I am right here remember I can hear you two talk about me.

Well she is starting to get on my last nerve?

Prue - Why. What is it this time and if it has anything to do with yesterday I don't want to know?

Piper - No it hasn't. Its to do with today and how I am feeling with her not talking to any of us and she is not even up yet?

Prue - Oh. Why are you looking at me like that. You only look at me like that when you want me to do something?

Piper - Well I was thinking if you went and got Paige up you could talk to her better than me or Pheobe?

Prue - Well going back to yesterday that didn't go so well as she was very unpatiant and wanted everything first and before the villagers who needed it more. Now you see why I am still annoyed with her?

Phoebe - This isn't going to go so well is it. So Paige is avoiding me because of you two and I havn't done anything. So I thank you two for it.

Prue - Don't think of even starting. I have enough with Paige not speaking to me.

Pheobe - You both have ganged up on Paige and its no wounder that she isn't speaking to you and wasn't it you Prue who said something about leaving her alone and then you start on her yourself?

Prue - Pheobe I am not going to even go there as that was before this even happened.

Phoebe - Fine suit yourself. Don't blame me if she never talks to you again?

Prue - Yeh well we will see about that wont we and lets end this conversation right here?

Phoebe - Fine I wont say anything else.

Piper - Ok you two stop right there.

You are both going to start an argument and thats all I need right now is another two of my sisters not talking to each other.

We have a war to fight later and its like this doesn't bother anybody but me?

Phoebe - Sorry Piper my mind was else where you know?

Piper - I know everyone is getting effected by the heat and other things on their mind, but please can we concentrate on whats going to happen latter and that we still have a home to go to?

Prue - Ok I agree. I have a job to go and and get on with. So I better go and get on with it.

Piper - Prue could you just try and get Paige to wake up and start talking to you?

Prue - Ok I will try and go and do that now.

Patricia - Mummy wait. What about spending time with me?

Prue - Sweetie I will try my best, but sometimes there are other things to do in life and in such a tight time slot to.

Prue now heads to Paige's room.

Prudence - I will spend time with you if mum can't?

Paige 2nd I will be to.

Patricia - I am going to be with you two all day and I am not with mum and you should spend some time with her to Prudence?

Prudence - Well yes I want to.

Paige 2nd - I want to spend time with my mum to if it is possible.

Exit - kitchen

Into - Paige's room

Prue has just walked into Paige's room.

Paige is awake but tries to make out she isn't.

Prue - Paige can we speak and its time to get up. We have a job to do?

Paige - Oh its you.

Prue goes over to the side Paige is lying on and sits next to Paige so she can speak to her better.

Prue - I thought I could apologise to you in some way. Mostly for yesterday as I think I should of been more calm with you?

Paige - Well maybe I should of been with you to. I was sort of unpaitiant when I asked for the water. I do feel pretty bad about it. I didn't want to fall out with you over it, but we all was having a bad time?

Will you except my sorry for it?

Prue - Apoligy excepted even though I did get annoyed at you for it and I still was this morning till now and I think this talk we have just had has made us friends again hasn't it?

Paige - Yes it has. Ok I am going to get ready now ok?

Prue - Ok I will leave you to it.

Prue and Paige now hug one another as they are talking once again.

Paige - Thanks

Prue - Your welcome Paige.

Prue now exits Paige's room.

Exit - Paige's room

Into - Kitchen

Prue now walks back into the kitchen.

Piper - So well how did it go?

Prue - It went fine actually. Better than I thought it would and me and Paige are friends again.

Phoebe - Thats good news.

Prue - Thanks and now I have got to go and do my job by getting the villagers more water. So I will be back soon.

So if you want to Patricia and Prudence you can come with me. We can spend time together that way?

Prue - Paige your mums getting ready now so she will be able to see you?

Paige 2nd - Ok thanks for telling me.

Prue, her daughters and Fire now head off to Dragon Peak.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Kitchen

Into - Dragon Peak - Bottom Cave.

Prue now enters with her daughters and Fire into the bottom cave.

Prue goes over to the water buckets and picks one up and they are nearly empty of water.

At least she has got her daughters to help her out, but one thing crosses her mind. The bucket she carried was heavy enough and would her daughters be able to carry them.

But then she thought they could still help but only fill the buckets to the weight they could carry.

Prue - Ok girls do you want to help mummy get this job done quicker so she can spend more time with her girls?

Patricia - I will

Prudence - Why not

Prue - Ok come on then. Fire are you ready again?

Fire - Yes I am ready and ready as I will ever be again.

They head out and they go to the top of Dragon Peak that has the stream still flowing.

Prue - Be careful girls it can get slippery up here?

Prudence - Ok mum I will.

Patricia - Me to.

They watch where they are going and then place the buckets under the bigger stream that is now flowing down. It looks like a miniture water fall now.

They carry on doing this till all the buckets are filled.

Then the villagers are left to what they were doing before, like making the cave home for now as they don't know wheather they are going home today or not. They help one another out to gets things done.

Exit - Dragon Peak - Top and Bottom.

Into - The Kingdom Boundries - South Mountines.

The warriors are practising for the war as the leader watches them and thinks victory is more closer than ever. There is only a few hours to go till the war.

One of the warriors is standing next to him as he is the 2nd leader.

2nd leader - So then how do you think we are going to be so victorious in this war?

Leader - Well for one thing it will be the death of the Halliwell Family line and because I have new information on the Halliwells and how to kill them.

The mortals in the fight wont be so hard to kill and the husband to one of the Halliwells shouldn't be eirther.

So you just kill them like any other man.

2nd leader - Whats with all the weapons being fire protected anyway?

Leader - Havn't you learnt anything about the Halliwells at all.

Think about it. One of the Halliwells is a dragon witch and so are her girls and then what about the dragons who follow her.

Do you really want to be burned into ashes by these creatures?

2nd leader - I think I understand now.

Leader - Good. Anymore questions?

2nd leader - Yes just one going back to you being victorious.

Is there any other reasons you want to concure this kingdom?

Leader - Lets see its power and the one witch I still love, but I still need her sisters out of the way to acomplise that or I wont get any were near her. They would stop her from seeing me just like before and their trust in me broke along time ago. Then broke the witches love for me.

Its the only way I can get her back without her thinking its me and a certain someone else behind this war.

2nd leader - May I know your name?

Leader - Its Cole or Beltazar in the demonic realm.

2nd leader - Ok we are nearly ready after abit more practice.

Cole - Good - Very Good.

2nd leader - Do you have any ideas on how you are going to kill the Halliwells?

Cole - Well I have an idea on how to kill the dragon witch. She has a dragon neckalace now and so that might make her abit easier to kill if you aim for that and hit it directly it will kill her instantly.

2nd leader - Who is the dragon witch or which Charmed one would that be?

Cole - Its Prue. The oldest and most powerful charmed one and dragon queen alive. For now anyway till I hold of that neckalace and crush it so she feels the pain which will cause her to have a more slower painful death.

It will also get her back for all those vanquish attemps with Piper and Paige when they tried to kill me.

Anyway for Piper and Paige thay shouldn't be so hard to kill as I have got to know them pretty well.

For Piper if you can you just kill her with her own sword or one of her sisters swords as they are all magical.

For Paige just aim something at her heart like any other vampire and vampire witch.

For Prue's daughters you could just kill them the same way as Paige or a slash round the trout and the same goes with Paige's daughter as I want all the Halliwells out of the way except for Pheobe who I will turn evil after hopefully becoming victorious over the rest of the Halliwells.

2nd leader - Sounds easy enough to do, but it will be hard as they are all Halliwells and have great power inside them.

It will be the best victory the underworld as ever seen if you acomplise this as we know the Halliwells don't stay dead for long if they do get killed.

Cole - We will just have to see about that wont we. Now back to what you were doing as soon the sun will be in place for the war.

2nd leader - Yes Cole as you command.

Exit - Kingdom Boundries - South Mountines.

Into - Halliwell Castle - Main Rooms

Prue and her daughters have just got back from helping the villagers. Fire has landed behind them.

Paige has got up now and has been speaking to her daughter.

Bowen is also up and is ready when the Halliwells are.

The knights have also woken up and have been talking with Piper, Pheobe and Paige.

Noon is soon approaching now and they have to finish getting ready or do they.

Prue, her girls and Fire now enter where Piper, Pheobe, Paige and her daughter are and they are still with Bowen and his knights.

Piper - Hay Prue welcome back?

Prue - Thanks. What have you been talking about?

Piper - Oh anything

Patricia - Are we welcome back to as we went with mummy?

Piper - Oh welcome back you three.

Patricia - Thankyou I feel better now.

Prudence - Since when did you start speaking long sentences with big words in?

Patricia - I am smarter than I look and for more you take me for anyway. I am nearly 7 years old and for how much you have noticed.

Prudence - Yeh you are more smarter than you look as you can do things better than me and I am 12 in a few months.

Prue - Ok you two calm down before you start fighting on who is better or smarter.

Prudence - She started it.

Patricia - How did I start it when you were the one who said when did I start speaking with big words and sentences.

I am not dumb you know and I know you were trying to blame it on me.

Prudence doesn't say anything.

Prue - Ok now you two better start getting along or your not going to be very concentrated on this war?

Patricia - Ok mum. Its still her folt.

She said that with her head down.

Prue - PATRICIA stop that right now.

Patricia - Fine I will.

She sticks her tongue out at her older sister.

Prudence - Ok mum I will behave if she does?

Prue - You both are going to start to behave and leave this behavoir behind before I have the attempt to shout as at the moment I am calm.

Prudence - Seems like it.

Prue doesn't say anything to her daughters remark.

Piper - Now you see why we tell not to get on my big sisters bad side because thats what happens.

Phoebe - Yes tell me about it Piper I have been there?

Piper - Well coming off that subject don't you three need to get ready for this war and it doesn't look like you havn't got very far with it?

Phoebe - I don't need to get ready anymore as I am ready.

Piper - What you are going to fight whithout any armour?

Phoebe - Prue and Paige aren't so I don't see why I should as it will only slow me down and I will probably die in this heat anyway.

Piper - What are you joking. How are you going to protect your body and everything else?

Phoebe - With my fighting moves and powers. Let alone my sword which I can use pretty well.

Piper - I still can't believe you three aren't going to use any armour. Thats like one of the main things everyone puts on in a war and I have even read that magical creatures have wore armour to. Like dragons.

Prue - I know that Piper. My dragons fly better without extra weight and so do I.

Paige - Yes same with me. I fight better without any extra weight just like Prue and Pheobe.

So are you ok with that Piper?

Piper - Well it isn't going to change anything so why not. You will just have to be careful.

Same goes for Prue and Pheobe.

Prue - I will be carful I promise.

Phoebe - I will to.

Piper - Ok good enough. There are a few things left I need to do then we all can be off and see where we and this war ends up.

Piper now goes and finishes getting things ready and including helping her sisters.

Phoebe - Maybe we should be more conserned like Piper is. I know I am scared and everything, but it doesn't seem enough?

Paige - I will join you on that one Pheobe.

Prue - Well for once your not alone on that one as I feel it to. I might of tried to deniy it, but it didn't go away. So I am with you.

Phoebe - Well thats a change as your not normally scared of anything?

Prue - Well this time I am as it is a big thing thats happening.

I am also scared for my daughters as I don't want them cort up in this war and stay safe in the castle hopefully, but I will keep an eye on the castle to see if any of them try to get in.

Paige - Thats good and I will also keep an eye on the castle to as my daughter will be in the castle.

Phoebe - I wounder what Piper had to finish as were all done?

Prue - I don't know. Maybe we should go and see what she is doing as I have seen her go back to the kitchen.

Phoebe - Yes what would she have to finish off in there for the war?

Paige - I don't know.

All three of them go and see what Piper is up to whilst the girls who have been standing there listening to whats going off go to their bedroom with Fire.

Into - Halliwell Castle - Kitchen

Piper has actually prepared things for her sisters so they will be at full power during the war.

Its the last thing her sisters need as Piper is the only one going to be wearing armer which is pretty light, but its black so she will feel the heat.

Her sisters wont feel it as bad as they are all wearing white.

Her sisters now walk in and see what Piper has done.

Phoebe - Hay Piper what have you done as I smell cooking and see glasses filled with water and wine is that?

Piper - No its blood for Paige.

The water is mine, your and Prue's.

Fire is also, but in her bowl along with her meat.

Paige - So whats all this for. A sister celebration or something?

Piper - No its to make sure we are all at full power during this war. So get the things I have gave you down you.

Fire can smell the meat from the girls room and runs out to go and get her meat and the girls watch as she runs out.

She runs into the kitchen and straight to her bowl.

The meat will help her produce fire and ice and even help her fly.

The water will help her with her ice and to keep her body from suffocating in the heat.

Prue has the same as Fire and will help her in the same way.

Piper and Pheobe just have water to keep their bodies from suffocating in the heat but it will help Piper with her ice freezing power and it will stop Pheobe from burning to much with her fire power. It will help more if they need to use those powers.

Paige has blood for her vampire side to keep in full power during the war as it could come in handy.

Bowen has sorted himself out along with his knights.

The few villagers who trained to fight are there also.

So they are ready to fight and are outside the castle waiting.

The time has now come for the Halliwells sisters to fight in the war.

The sun isn't far from the centre of the sky.

The warriors are moving on into the kingdom boundries.

Prue's dragons are on stand by waiting for her command.

They all have transformed into the bigger size from their small size.

Into - Halliwell Kingdom

Piper and her sisters get into position outside the castle and walk to the battle field.

Piper goes to the battle field on horse back as this shows her queen status and Bowen is also back on his horse as he got Piper's horse when he got his own horse from the stables.

Some of his knights are on horses to and the village warriors go on foot.

They all start to head to the feild at the other end of the village where there was once vegetables and crops growing will now become a battle field along with the rest of the kingdom.

All the Halliwells try to stay stronge now even if they are feeling scared and nervous about it . They have to keep concentrated on the war.

The warriors who are coming in seem to have no fear at all and Cole seems to be happy that it is finally happening.

Cole comes in on a black horse with red eyes and so do some of the other warriors.

Some of the other warriors are coming in with spears, bows and arrows.

Others with just swords and nifes.

Piper - Prue go and get your dragons ready and wait for my signal?

Prue - Piper are you sure?

Piper - Yes go

Prue - Ok

Phoebe and Paige now get closer to Piper.

Prue flies off.

Prue makes one last stop before she goes to her dragons.

She enters the castle and goes and cheaks on the girls.

Into - Halliwell Castle - Girls bedroom

Prue - Ok girls are you ready?

Prudence - Yes mum we are.

Patricia - Were ready to heal anybody that gets hurt.

Prue - Ok thats good and I just have one last thing you girls could do for me?

Paige 2nd - Whats that?

Prue - I am going to give you my dragon neckalace to look after whilst I fight so then it will give me a better chance of winning and helping my sisters.

Prudence - Ok give it to me I will hide it in here some were where it will be safe, so you don't have to worry dieing on us?

Prue gives her oldest daughter her neckalace and then heads off to her dragons where Fire is waiting.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Girls Bedroom

Into - Battle feild

Prue has arrived to her dragons and they wait for Piper's signal.

Cole is ready to start the war.

Cole - Kill them all I don't want any survivers or prisoners.

I will also try and deal with some of the Halliwells myself.

2nd leader - Ok Sir

Cole - Go

Cole gives the signal to the 2nd leader to start.

2nd leader holds his sword up so all the other warriors start to shout to their leader for victory, but they don't shout his name.

Then he puts his sword down that signals them to go.

Piper now puts up her sword and Bowens army does the same for Piper and then she puts her sword down so they start to go.

The village warriors also run with Bowen's army. Bowen leads them into the war with Piper, Pheobe and Paige. They run with one another with their swords in hand.

Prue - Ok thats it are you ready?

Prue's dragons roar in her command and prue gets onto Fire's back and leads her dragons into battle.

Her dragons can fly pretty fast and some are carrying rocks nearly as big as a human body, but as heavy as one if her dragons crushing someone.

Some of her dragons have fire balls ready to fire as they don't know that Cole's army is fire protected yet.

They get to the battle feild and aim what they have at Cole's army and they try and miss hiting any of Piper's army.

There is blood oready on the ground as the fight is ver fierce. Swords are clashing and screams can be heard as some one dies and gets injured.

The ones hit by Prue's dragons fire seem to be un harmed and some of them have spears ready to fire at her dragons.

Prue notices the fire hasn't done anything and says to herself.

Prue - They are fire protected. They have learned, but not good enough as my dragons have more than fire.

Its time to start turning things colder around here.

Prue shouts to her dragons whilst still in the sky.

Prue - Try breathing ice at them as they are fire protected.

Prue's dragons now form ice balls and fire them at their targets and they freeze them.

Prue - I knew they would work as not many people know that my dragons can breath ice.

Fire - PRUE what is that shiny thing that keeps shining in the sun light?

Prue - That is - Oh no there spears. Not good. MOVE out of the way.

Prue says that as the spears come flying and only just missing her as Fire ducked just in time.

Prue - Thanks Fire

Cole - They missed. How can they miss. Never mind I have more.

Cole shouts to his archers to fire the arrows at them along with the spears.

Cole - Archers fire the arrows.

They do as he says.

Prue - Not arrows to. I have enough with the spears.

Prue calls out to her dragons once more.

Prue - Watch out for arrows now along with the spears.

Her dragons to their best to avoid everything coming towards them. Prue and Fire do the same.

With both the arrows and spears coming it makes blind spots as it is harder to see with all the raining arrows where all the spears are. Now some of her dragons get hit whilst still to attack the army.

On the ground Prue's sisters and Bowen seem to be fine.

All they have is a few cuts from their enemies swords.

Nothing to critical as they are putting up their best fight.

They are getting hot as the sun is still heating the ground. It slows them down and it also slows Cole's army down.

Cole now stands and watches the armies fight whilst he thinks of another idea how to bring Prue and Fire down from the sky.

One of his archers are next to him.

Cole - Archer try aiming at Prue's dragons wings as it should bring her and her dragon down right where I want rhem.

Archer - Yes sir I will try and do that.

Cole - Good

Cole now carries on watching how Pheobe can fight with a sword.

He can remember the time he had a sword fight with Pheobe when he was trying to make her better at it in the basement of the castle.

They were having fun when they were practising with swords back then.

Cole now turns his attention back to his archer who is still trying to get Prue and Fire down from the sky.

Archer - Sir the arrows seem to be un effective on her and her dragon as they keep avoiding them.

Cole - Very well I will try with one of the spears. That should be harder to avoid.

He now goes over to the warriors who are aming the spears and most of them seem to have been wasted.

Cole - What happened to all the spears?

Warrior - They all nearly seem to be missing sir.

Cole - Is there a dam good reason why?

Warrior - I don't know the reason sir.

Cole - Show me how you are trying to get them down?

Warrior - Ok.

The warrior shows how he was aiming and setting off the spears.

Cole doesn't like what he is seeing.

Cole - Well if you can't see the reason why they are missing I can. Its very simple.

Give me your sword. I will show you how its done.

Warrior - What was simple about it? I keep firing at them when they get near and into view of the spears direction.

Cole - Thats why they are missing.

You are aiming for the target when its in view when you should be aiming for where the targets going to be. Thats how you get creatures down like rhis and including the witch and her dragon.

Now move out of my way she is coming back.

Cole's ready to cut the rope that is holding the spear back that should hit Fire's wings and bring her and Prue down.

Cole fires the spear at where Prue and Fire are going to be and it hits Fire's right wing and she starts falling with Prue still on her back, but Prue gets ready to leap off Fire's back.

Prue leaps off Fire's back as Fire hits the grounds. She is still alive, but weak as she has a big wound under her right wing.

Prue rolls across the ground and hurts her left arm in the process.

It isn't broken, but hurts allot. She can still use her left slightly as if she tried to use it any quicker the pain would be worse.

Prue now stops rolling and sits up and holds her left arm with her right hand as she can feels the pain and then notices Fire lying on the ground a few metres away.

Prue now tries to ignor the pain as she runs over to Fire and cheaks her wing.

Prue - Fire I am so sorry whats happened to you?

Fire speaks weakly.

Fire - Prue its not your folt.

Prue - I know, but I should of sensed the spear coming amd you wouldn't of got hurt?

Fire - Prue you should know how destiny works. It lets the one who needs to suceed to suceed sometimes that might be without me by your side and I was ment to get hurt.

So you could finish it off alone.

Prue - Fire no this can't be and I know you can't die on me. You are ment to be by my side?

Fire - Prue go you need to.

Prue - No not without you and I can heal your wing for you. Then you will be back to full strength ?

Fire - Prue please go. I will still be here when you have finished and then you can heal me as you need all your strength at the moment to win the fight.

Prue - I will be back for you I promise.

Prue now looks up and sees a hooded figure that is Cole, but she doesn't know that, but can sense evil all over him.

She still tries to ignor the pain in her left arm as she gets ready to go where Cole is.

She holds her left arm still with her right hand and picks up her sword with her left hand and gets up from Fire's side.

Cole now sees prue coming after him and tries to make a brake for it, but Prue takes her right hand off her arm and telekinetly sends him flying.

She is really angry now because of whats happened to Fire and senses it has something to do with Cole or the hooded figure she sees him as.

Cole sees one of his other warriors and speaks to him.

Cole - Get the witch off my tail before she finds out who I am. Finish her off before I have thoughts about doing that to you.

Warrior - Yes sir will do.

Cole now disappears to some were else on the battle field and near to the other Halliwell sisters.

Prue - Oh I get to kill you instead. You will do for now and I will get your leader later.

Warrior - We will see about that witch as you are partly already hurt. We will see how long you live for when I have done with you?

Prue - You trying to threaten me or scare me which isn't working, but you know what is instead.

Its called pissing me off alot more and you don't wont to see me when I am really angry.

Warrior - Fine bring it on witch. We will see who screams first.

Prue - Right thats it you have had it now. For that you will be killed.

Prue's and the warriors sword clash with one another and this happens repetive pattern, but in different directions as they protect various body parts with their swords.

They clash swords for a while, whilst we see Piper who is now off her horse fighting along side Pheobe and Paige.

Cole watches as Prue fights. She keeps catching him in the corner of her eye.

She tries to finish off the warrior quicker now as she wants to go after the hooded man who she still doesn't know for bringing her and Fire out of the sky.

Prue is not the only one who has noticed the hooded man.

Piper notices as she fights some of the last warriors.

As Piper notices so does Pheobe and Paige as they look to see what their sister is looking at.

Bowen is still fighting off his horse and also with his remaining knights the village warriors are saving to.

All together they have fought off most of Cole's army.

The 2nd leader is still alive and its Bowen who fights him next as the 2nd leader sees him as someone strong to fight. They also clash swords with one another and they are both strong.

Piper is fed up with all these warriors she is fighting.

So she now reverts to using her proper freezing power that will ice most of them coming for her.

Phoebe is also sick of trying to fight three at once. So she reverts to using her levitation power and kicks them out of the way.

Paige is tired also and reverts some of her vampire side and bites one of the warriors around the neck and posions him as her vampire teeth have venom instead of liquid that transforms people into vampires.

She also uses both types of orbing powers she has and orbs behind the warriors she is fighting and then orbs theor weapons out of their hands and catches the in her hands and sticks the swords into their back.

Paige - Perfectly well done.

Now she picks her own sword back up and continues what is left of the war.

Piper now smashes the warriors she froze.

Piper - I have never felt so better and my power has actually come in handy for once instead of my sisters having all the fun.

Phoebe has knocked out the warriors she was fighting.

Phoebe - Now that feels better now I have given them a kick in the head.

So when they wake up they will run off like the lost sheep they are.

Cole now sees the Halliwell sisters progress and watches as the rest of his army is taken down, but the 2nd leader is still fighting with Bowen.

Bowen starts to sweat more than the warrior and this shows he is starting to need help, but everyone else is occupied fighting the remaining warriors as there isn't many left now.

Prue's remaining drsgons are also taking out the remaining warriors by throwing them in the air.

Cole is sort of upset as his victory hasn't turned out and the Halliwells are their own victory.

Cole - What went wrong. I had the most powerful army the world had seen, but still faild.

He says this to himself.

Cole keeps more focus on Piper, Pheobe and Paige then Prue as she is still fighting the warrior who is getting weaker as Prue is giving everything she has to him except she hasn't used her power on him yet and deos so as she can feel the heat getting to her again and feels herself starting to get a little weaker.

She moves her left hand as best as she can without causing her arm any more pain than it oready has and sends him frlying through the air and he hits the ground hard and gets knocked out.

Prue wipes the sweat off her head and turns towards the hooded man who hasn't seen she has finished fighting.

She puts her sword back in its place behind her back and then moves slowly towards the hooded man and is going to attempt to leap onto him to see who is under the hood.

Cole doesn't notice Prue's slow movements and carries on watching the Halliwells, Bowen and his army fight the remaining last warriors of his army.

Cole says something else to himself.

Cole - They are way to good and all these years on still nothing can defeat them for good.

Prue now gets even closer to him and is in range to run and leap on him like a predator as she knows from what she saw. He is responsible for wounding Fire and Prue wants revenge.

She is going to try even with the pain in her left arm which may cause problems when she finds out she can't hardly do nothing with her left arm as the pain is worse when she has to try and hold onto her target.

Piper then catches another glimps of the hooded man and Prue to.

Piper then says something to herself.

Piper - Oh no Prue don't.

Piper knows Prue will do it though as at the moment Piper has no choice but fight the last warriors she has and tries to get rid of them quicker so she can go and help Prue fight the hooded man.

She knows that Prue is doing it for Fire, but she also knows its risking Prue's life and Fire's. She hasn't realised Prue has given her neckalace to her daughters.

So she worries Prue has put herself in to much danger.

Phoebe and Paige havn't noticed and neither as Bowen.

Prue gets ready to run and leap on him.

Prue says this to herself before she does it.

Prue - Ok Fire this is for you.

Prue now runs and leaps at her target but Cole sesnses this at the last second and forms an energy ball and aims it at Prue and it hits her before she could grab hold and rolls through the air barrol rolling many times till she hits the ground and rolls on the ground hurting her left arm even more and this time she has a wound under her left wing that really hurts.

She sits up and puts her right hand against where her wing joins her body. This is where the wound is and blood is on the top of it.

Her healing ability is taking longer to heal the wound so now she has more pain and it feels like she has had a sword stuck in it, but that wasn't the only part of her body to get injured.

She didn't know she had a cut on the side of her head near her eye till now as she is also starting to feel pain there also.

She feels more weaker than normal now, but gets up will all the strengh she has.

She is now ferther down the battle feild behind a small hill that seperats both feilds and she is out of her sisters view and Cole comes closer to her and he can't be seen by Prue's sisters.

Piper tries to finish off the last warrior she has as fast as she can so then she can finally help Prue.

She just hopes that her sister is alive and ok as she saw her get hit by the energy ball.

Phoebe and Paige also noticed and fight quicker the last warriors they have.

Bowen hasn't noticed as the leader he is fighting is very strong. So he uses all the strengh he has left.

Prue says something to the hooded man.

Prue - Who are you. Show yourself?

Cole thinks to himself for a moment to wheather he should show himself to Prue.

So he speaks first.

Cole - You probably know who I am?

Prue - Cole. So your behind all this?

Cole now takes off his hood as Prue's sisters aren't around to see.

Cole - Well yes you could say that, but someone very special asked for this to happen. So I agreed.

Prue - So what did you want out all of this or should I know?

You want Pheobe back and to turn her evil or is it the beginning again where you want to kill us all and take our powers?

Cole - Well I will say all them I want just with Pheobe being the one alive and you and your other sisters dead so you can't get in my way anymore and take Pheobe from me.

Prue - From what I recall Pheobe vanquished you for a reason and because she didn't love you anymore.

Cole - Well from me being un vanquished in the underworld. I sure that Pheobe never stopped loving me fully and has never loved anybody since.

Prue - Well you can't make her love you and you should know by now that me and my sisters aren't that easy to kill.

Well now you can take a message back to whoever sent you that me and my sisters will be coming after him or her when we find out and we will.

Cole - So your not going to try and vanquish me on the spot that makes a change?

Prue - Well someone has to take a message and as you nearly seem to be the only one left why not.

Cole - Are you just saying that because you are to weak to vanquish me as you have been injured and you look half dead as it is.

Prue - Now you are just trying to threaten me or just scare me which isn't working as I stopped being afried of you along time ago.

For your other answer I am feeling a little weak to take you on as I am badly wounded by the looks of things.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige now notice who Prue is talking to.

Piper - Cole

Paige - No it can't be can it?

Phoebe - Sure it can.

Phoebe now walks off back towards the castle as she is shocked to see her big sister talking to her lost love.

Piper - Hay Pheobe were are you going?

Phoebe doesn't answer her sister and carries on walking.

Paige - Whats wrong with her?

Piper - I think she is shocked like we are and for Prue to be talking to Cole. That is something wrong.

I think she has got upset with Prue already and she doesn't know why Cole's back yet.

Prue doesn't seem to be very pleased herself.

Cole notices Piper and Paige and shimmers off leaving Prue looking towards her sisters.

Then Prue looks over to the edge of the forest where Fire is lying.

Prue to herself.

Prue - Fire oh yes.

Prue runs over to Fire as fast as she can as best as she can as her body is still very injured.

The blood has stopped coming out of Prue's wounds and just leaves the wounds which still hurt along with the top of her left arm which is more injured than it was before.

Piper and Paige notice this and run over to where Prue is and to give her the good news about that they have won the war or that might have to be left for later.

Bowen has also finshed fighting the 2nd leader as Bowen eventually got to stick his sword into the leaders side which killed him.

He watches from where he killed the leader to where Prue, Fire, Piper and Paige are.

Prue is healing Fire's wounds with the power she has left and even with the wounds she still has.

Prue cares for Fire alot and the wounds wont kill her as her dragon neckalace her daughters have will prevent this.

Piper - Prue is everything going ok?

Prue - Yes it will when I have healed Fire and when she has turned back into her small size so I can carry her inside.

Piper - Ok. I saw you talking to Cole which I thought was different for you?

Prue - Well yes I was, but I wasn't making friends with him. I was warning him more than anything.

Piper - What about?

Prue - About trying to take Pheobe and turn her evil and he wants to kill us to except for Pheobe as you probably know why?

Piper - Well that doesn't surprise me that he wants Pheobe and kill us as we don't trust him?

Prue - Yeh tell me about it and if he tries anything I will vanquish him personaly myself as I know I can. I just need to get my full power back and then I will be ready.

Piper - Well I will probably end up joining you as I don't really trust him eirther.

Paige - So will I as I was watching him last time when he married Pheobe which caused alot of trouble for us as we were one sister down.

Piper - Well if Cole gets the way he wants we will be doing that all over again. We will be having a bad case of DEJA VUE and if hes back the source might be aswell.

Paige - You think. So do you think Cole is behind all this or do you think he had help?

Prue - He probably had help or got sent by someone more powerful than he is?

I don't think he would be able to pull a war off like this one we did without some one else involved and where is Pheobe?

Piper - Well she went when she saw you talking to Cole. I think it upset her. It could be eirther her seeing Cole after all these years or her seeing you talk to him?

Prue - So she isn't going to be speaking to me because I was talking to Cole. Now thats just great when all I was trying to do was protect her from him?

Piper - Well you will just have to see if she will speak to you when we get back to the castle?

Prue - Yeh I will try as there is no need to get upset with her this time and it isn't her fault. So I will try and speak to her normally eirther today or another day.

Paige - Ok shall we head back to the castle?

Piper - Yeh I am ready. Prue are you ready with Fire?

Prue - Yes I think so?

Fire transforms back to her small size so Prue can carry her. Prue picks her up and heads for the castle with her sisters.

Bowen follows them from behind.

They get to the entrance and enter the castle to where Pheobe is.

Exit - Kingdom Grounds.

End of Act 4

Act 5

Into - Halliwell Castle

The Halliwell's enter the castle.

They get up to the top of the stairs.

Prudence, Patricia, and Paige 2nd come running as they herd the Halliwell sisters come in.

Prudence - Mum

Patricia - Mummy

Paige 2nd - Mum your back?

Paige - Yes I am back and alive. I just have a few scrapes thats all.

Prue - Yeh girls I am back to. I still came off worse than Paige.

Patricia - I see you have had bad ones and Fire's hurt to. Are you going to make her better?

Prue - I have made her better. I healed her so all she needs now is rest.

So I am going to lie her down in my room so I will see you girls in a minuite?

Prudence, Patricia - Ok

Piper - Shall we go and find Pheobe?

Prudence - You wont need to, she is in her bedroom and when she went in there she slamed the door shut.

Patricia - She isn't very happy.

Paige 2nd - Whats wrong with her?

Piper - Well I think she is upset with Prue.

Paige 2nd - Why?

Paige - Because Cole is back and she was saw talking to him and then Pheobe just walked off.

Prudence - Do you think she will speak to Pheobe again?

Piper - Hopefully she can sort something out with her and why she was talking to him in the first place.

Paige 2nd - Why was she talking to him?

Paige - She was trying to protect Pheobe from him as he wants her back and to kill the rest of us and including making her evil once more.

Patricia - Taking our powers to as I only just remember as I was still really young when he was last around.

Piper - Ok thats enough and if Pheobe is in the mood she is in we better leave her alone and talk to her another time?

So for the rest of we better celebrate our victory and then celebrate it with Pheobe when she is in a better mood.

Paige - Ok so shall we go into the living room to chat and celebrate?

Piper - Yeh go on then.

Bowen has been standing around listening to the sisters and the girls talk.

He now sees Prue come back out of her bedroom and she walks towards him.

Bowen - Didn't you just walk in there with those big wounds and now they have gone?

Prue - Why do you think I was taking so long?

I didn't just lie Fire down in there for nothing. I sorted myself out to.

Bowen - Well you look better now without those wounds?

Prue - Thanks. Come on lets visit our girls and the rest of the family in the living room.

Bowen - Pheobe isn't in there and you probably know that?

Prue - Well yes as she just went when she saw me talking to Cole. It doesn't surprise me in the least.

When she wants to talk to me she will.

Prue and Bowen now hold hands.

Bowen - Is that Good Prue talking or Evil Prue?

Prue - I would say abit of both as my other side wants to come out and play as I didn't get much of that in the war.

Bowen - Never mind I will just go with it as I love you anyway you are.

Prue - Thats good to know as I plan on letting my evil side come out more.

They head off into the living room.

The girls are waiting in there with Prue's neckalace so they can give it back to her.

The villagers will be able to come home soon as now the war is over and the Halliwell's are victorious.

Prue and Bowen now go and sit down with everyone else as Prudence and Patricia get back up to give Prue her neckalace.

Prudence - Here you go mum?

Prue - Thanks sweetie for looking after it.

Prue now kisses her oldest daughter on the cheak for giving her back the neckalce and she also kisses and cuddles her youngest daughter.

Prudence - Your welcome mum.

Patricia - We would do anything for our mummy as we helped and it kept her alive.

Prue - Yes it sure did.

Prudence and Patricia now kiss and cuddle their mum and hug their farther as they are happy to see their little family back together once more.

Then the girls go back and sit down with everyone else apart from Pheobe who is still in her room.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Living Room

Into - Later in the day

The Halliwell's have stopped talking about their victory and now they are off to help the villagers come home.

Bowen's knights head back to his farthers castle on their horses and the village warriors follow the Halliwell's into the cave to meet their families.

They help the villagers put things back on their wagons and Fire is back on her feet so she helps with more of the heavy loads.

The heat they fought in is starting to cool down and the cooler days are starting to draw back in.

The stream has stopped flowing as the top of the mountin is starting to freeze from the cold air.

A few hours later they have helped the villagers finish off and now start to head back down the path they came, back home to where they came from.

Exit - Halliwell village

Into - Halliwell castle

Then after the villagers settle back in the Halliwell's and Fire head back into the castle to carry on celebrating that they have won the war, but Pheobe still isn't around to be seen.

She has stayed in her bedroom, but something her sisters don't know is that Cole is in there with her.

Cole has been chating to Pheobe about how much he still loves her and some how Pheobe has excepted him once again. They have been laughing and kissing with each other whilst her sisters were out. They have been whispering to about things and now Cole is about to go.

Phoebe - Ok you better go now or my sisters might sense you are here and I don't want them to find out?

I shouldn't worry about my sisters I wont tell them, but I will see you again another time.

We will have to sort something out?

I love you Cole.

Cole - Very well. I love you to Phoebe. I will see you again soon.

They kiss once again and then Cole shimmers out leaving Pheobe happy once again.

Cole also leaves happy as he knows he has Pheobe back for nowand can carry on with transforming her evil.

We now exit Pheobe's room and she is happy as she gets ready for bed and then we exit on the rest of the Halliwell family. They are happy to in the living room and not knowing that Cole has been.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Main Rooms

Blackout

End of Act 5


	8. Chapter 8

Chronicles of Charmed.

Chapter 8

The Anniversary that went wrong.

Act 1

Into - Prue's and Bowen's bedroom - October 1208

They are talking with one another about their happy memories together over the last 17 years.

But Prue thinks she wont see 18 years of marriage as Bowen's farther doesn't like her and their big anniversary party is at Bowen's fathers castle.

At least Bowen's mother likes Prue and doesn't mind her being there.

Bowen's sister is still jealous of her and Bowen as they are living the lifestyle she wants.

Their anniversary isn't very far from Prue's birthday. It is a week at most and about 2 weeks after Patricia's birthday.

Prue - Do you remember the very first time we met?

Bowen - Yes I think so. You must have been the about 8 years old. You were walking through the forest upset and I was far away from my castle with one of my friends playing knights.

Prue - You do remember then.

I was upset because it was round the time my mother died and I wanted time and space to think and be alone. Then I met you which cheered me up.

Bowen - Yes I do. But then we didn't see each other for years and I wanted to come back sooner to find you.

My farther was adamant that I kept training to be a knight and slay creatures.

Prue - That's why you didn't recognise me when you got back to where we first met.

13 years really makes a difference in what we look like.

Bowen - Yes it does and your the one who had to stop me from killing you when I didn't recognise you?

Prue - Yes I was the one who had to stop you or you would of killed me because you didn't recognise me.

Bowen - How did you recognise me or don't I need to ask?

Prue - Well just like other advanced animals I have a sensitive sense of smell that can tell people apart from other people I don't know and that's one of the ways I recognised you and because I don't think you have changed that much over those years even if I have.

Bowen - Yes your probably right.

You probably know who sent me to kill you?

Prue - Yes your farther who doesn't like me because I am the Dragon Queen. He still doesn't trust or like me after all these years.

The first few years is acceptable as he didn't know my other side and only knew me by my Dragon Queen heritage. But now its getting out of hand as he should know I wont hurt you or his kingdom.

Bowen - Ok Prue

Prue - Well he has had long enough and you would think after 17 years of being married that he would know that I wouldn't hurt you or his kingdom?

At least your mother trusts me and your sister is annoying and jealous as every time we set eyes on each other she either says something that she doesn't really mean or goes off in another direction.

Bowen - Ok now I understand why you don't like half of my family.

Prue - Its because they don't like me.

He doesn't like our girls either because they are just like me and are going to grow up like me as dragon witches.

Believe it or not I know what hatred feels like after all these years?

Bowen - Ok Prue you made your point.

Prue - Good and I don't want to talk about that anymore as I will have plenty to say which will only annoy me even more than I already am.

Oh one more thing your farther should know I am not that evil Dragon Queen Witch I used to be.

Bowen - Have you finished now and can we talk about something else before we fall out after 17 years over what we have been talking about?

Prue - Yes we better and sorry for nearly having a go at you. I don't want to fall out with you over it?

Bowen - Don't worry about it Prue I am used to it?

Prue - I am not that bad am I?

Bowen - Not to me Prue your ok as you are and I love all that you are even if other don't?

Prue - Yes I know you do. You have said that many times.

Anyway what are we going to talk about now?

Bowen - What about how we changed more when our girls came along?

Prue - Ok sounds good. I will start.

Anyway when I was more evil back then and round the time prudence was born as you know. I used to kill all dragon slayers that came near when I first had prudence to protect her more from harm.

She was afraid of me to. Even though she probably knew I wouldn't harm her but she also liked what I did.

She said she wanted to be just like me after all those years she seen me in action.

She considers herself to be lucky she is our daughter because she saw me kill other things and she probably thought she would end up like them if she wasn't.

Bowen - You had a lot to say didn't you?

Prue - I always do and by the time Patricia was born I was nearly good instead of more evil.

Bowen - Yes you have changed a lot since then.

Prue - Yes I think so to because if it wasn't for them I think I would still be evil and what could of happened to me of I still were.

We now exit as this act ends with Prue and Bowen happy in their room talking about their girls and their relationship over the years.

Exit - Prue's and Bowen's room.

End of Act 1.

Act 2

Into - Halliwell Castle - Other Rooms - Near Noon.

Piper has been preparing food for Prue's and Bowen's anniversary lunch which she has also been placing on the long table that sits in the centre of the throne room.

Paige is helping her out.

Phoebe is still know were to be seen.

She may of gone out to meet Cole before she has got to be back for the celebration dinner.

She still isn't talking to her sisters and is still avoiding them as much as possible just like before.

Its a wonder what she is doing with herself and her sisters are concerned about her.

The girls have got up later as they went to bed late last night.

Patricia isn't in a very good mood for some reason and Prudence and Paige don't know why.

Prudence asked her what's wrong and Patricia snapped at her. So Paige 2nd didn't say anything.

The table in the throne room is now getting full with all that Piper has made through out the morning with Paige's help.

Paige - So do you think Prue and Bowen will appreciate what we have done?

Piper - Yes I am sure they will and its not very often they refuse food and especially when I have done it.

Well there is one thing you want have to worry getting wasted?

Paige - What's that or should I know?

Piper - Yes you should know the meat wont last long when Prue and Fire have been near it and not to mention her daughters.

Paige - Well didn't you hear Patricia this morning. She had a go at her sister?

Piper - Well no actually I have been in here.

Paige - Well you should of herd her. She sounds like Prue when she is in a bad mood.

Piper - Well you should know they are sisters and they will fight every known again and that's coming from experience?

Paige - Ok your probably right. I am going to take out these last few things now?

Piper - Ok

Paige now leaves with some of the final prepared dishes.

Paige gets into the throne room with the dishes and who does she find near the table.

Patricia is in more than a bad mood as she is now taking things off the table when she shouldn't be.

She takes some of the fruit out of the bowls and runs off with them.

Paige - Patricia bring those back now. You are not supposed to be taking food off there yet?

Patricia runs off into the castles attic and starts to eat the fruit she took. Something is really bothering her.

Paige places the dishes onto the table and then goes after Patricia to see what's wrong with her.

Paige follows were Patricia went.

She heads to the attic.

She enters the attic to were Patricia is.

Patricia is hiding behind some old furniture eating the fruit she took.

Paige finds her eventually.

Patricia notices, but tries not to make eye contact with Paige because of the way she is feeling along with the mood she is in.

Paige - Hay sweetie what's a matter?

Patricia - Nothing I just want to be alone?

Paige - Well wont it be better if you tell some one what's wrong. It will make you feel better?

Patricia - Ok I will tell you, but don't tell nobody else?

Paige - Ok I wont and I will let you do that when you are ready?

Paige goes and sits next to Patricia on the floor behind the old furniture and embraces her whilst Patricia tells her.

Patricia - I feel bad but angry about something. I am not sure what but its there and I snapped at Prudence this morning.

I sort of feel bad about that because she may not speak to me now.

Paige - Do you have any idea were these feelings are coming from and I am sure your sister will speak to you still?

I think it will take more than you being in a bad mood to fall out with her.

Patricia - Well from what I feel I think it goes back to the war and Cole being back. It makes me a little nervous.

Mums not happy with Phoebe and Cole is she and I feel like I am in the middle of it because mums not very happy either.

Paige - I don't think Prue is angry at Phoebe, but I think she is with Cole being back it makes us all a little nervous and what he might do with Phoebe if he gets near her again.

Or it will be a repeat of what happened last time and also the other evil that is back.

Patricia - Yes that's probably it, but there is something else which I can't explain?

Paige - What are your feelings telling you?

Does it feel like one us, your mum, sister or farther?

Patricia - Yes it is sort of. I feel like something is going to happen to mum and Prudence because they are always trying to protect me and to make sure I am fine and plus they are always worrying about me.

You, Piper, Phoebe and dad seem to be a little calmer on the worrying and if Prudence and mum carry on they will be blind to the real evil that is out there and that's when something will happen to them.

Paige - Well you feel allot don't you?

In a way I know why they worry about you because in a way I feel the same towards my daughter.

Patricia - Not as much though?

Paige - Yes probably not as much as I don't want my daughter feeling like she is being watched all the time and to give her some freedom.

I think your mum has always worried about family as she had to help raise Piper and Phoebe before me and help grams.

So is that it are you going to come down now and eat your lunch?

Patricia - Yes I suppose so.

They now get back up and leave the attic and head towards the Throne Room for dinner.

Piper has finished preparing the table for the celebration.

Paige and Patricia enter the Throne Room and sit down and wait for everyone else.

Piper enters and sits down ready to eat and Prue and Bowen follow a bit later.

Phoebe is still no were to be seen.

Prudence and Paige 2nd enter and go and sit down with everyone else.

Fire goes and sits next to Prue waiting for food to be given to her.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Throne Room - Noon

Into - An Outside Village

In this unknown village Cole has a town house. It has its own grounds with a front and back garden. It has a fountain and pond at the front alongside the long drive that leads to Cole house.

The drive is big enough for horses and carriages to come down.

Its the town house he had before when he and Phoebe first met and lived in when they got married.

Phoebe is there now with Cole. She can remember this place really well.

Its big enough to hold guests when Cole invites them round.

As this place is private nobody on the outside can get in and what goes on here.

He has had demon council meetings here and everything.

Phoebe - Its about time we had a private place to be again away from my sisters.

Cole - As happy as I am you shouldn't be here and you should be at home as it is your sisters wedding anniversary.

Phoebe - Well yes I should be, but I am not talking to my sisters so why should I bother when I can be here with you?

Cole - But wont your sisters get upset with you for not attending the celebration?

Phoebe - Well at this moment in time I am not bothered what they think or if they are going to be upset with me.

I am not going to miss them if all they want to do is have a go at me.

Cole - Ok fine but don't blame me if they ask you where you have been?

Plus I thought you didn't want them to find out about us?

Phoebe - They wont. I will make sure they wont. I will bring up a little lie and tell them I have been to the city or something to look around for a gift to give to Prue and Bowen but couldn't find anything.

I am good at lying remember. I will think of something.

Cole - Fine. So what do you want to do whilst you are here?

Or shall I start off by offering you a drink and some food to have our own little celebration as were together again?

Phoebe - Now that would be really nice.

Lets celebrate our relationship with each other.

Cole now clicks his fingers and food and drink appear on his dinning room table.

They go and sit down together with candles glowing along the table.

They are really happy and laughing with each other.

Phoebe - Cole I have something to say to you?

I love you.

Cole - I love you to.

Cole now gets up and goes over to Phoebe and they start kissing.

Cole's plan in turning Phoebe evil again is in progression. The kissing and the dinner was just the beginning of their new future together, but how long will that last when Phoebe's sisters find out.

They now get on with eating their celebration dinner.

End of Act 2

Act 3

Into - Halliwell Castle - Throne Room - Later Noon

The Halliwell's are starting to enjoy their dinners and start talking over the table.

Piper, Paige, Paige 2nd, Prudence and Patricia have gifts to give Prue and Bowen.

Piper - So what's it like being married for 17 years?

Prue - Its great and when you and Leo get to 17 years you can tell me and Bowen all about it?

Piper - Wait your going to far ahead. Me marrying Leo for 17 years is were I want to get to, but if the elders carry on by keep asking him it wont last that long and we haven't even got to ten years yet?

Prue - Fine, but you will. You have to keep believing you will and that future you saw with him proves that.

Bowen - Prue how can you say that when you have already mentioned that you think ours wont last to 18 years. Because of my farther and your giving Piper hope when you think ours hasn't?

Prue - I can give Piper hope because she is my sister and the way your farther keeps going on its a miracle that we got this far?

Piper - That's a first I have herd about Prue thinking your marriage is going to be broken because of your farther?

Bowen - Well it wont and Prue just got the idea that my farther is going to brake it up because he doesn't like her as she is the Dragon Queen.

Piper - Well he doesn't does he, but he surely can't brake you up like the elders tried with me and Leo?

Paige - They didn't brake you up and it sounds like your starting now on the same feeling that Prue is going through?

Prue - Yes I know how she is feeling if she is going through the same feeling like me and I don't normally say things like that.

Patricia - Everyone is going to get upset if you keep talking about that and we supposed to be having fun. Not falling out over who hates who?

Bowen - She is right you know we shouldn't be fighting.

Prue thinks for a second as she doesn't want to fight either but she has the thought she is right in what she said about Bowen's farther as he hates her for who she is.

She has another thought. It isn't a very nice thought.

Prue thinks to herself if she wasn't a dragon witch Bowen's farther would like her more and not even hate her as there would be nothing to fear about her.

She knows in herself that she likes being the Dragon Queen as it is a heritage of her family to be one and that her daughters will continue the heritage after her and then the other generations.

Then she comes out of that thought and goes into a happy one as she looks down to her engagement and wedding ring on her left hand.

Everyone else eats at the table in silence till someone else has something to say.

Prue has a diamond ring which is her engagement ring and then a gold wedding ring with red stones inside that resemble lava for fire to show her dragon heritage which Bowen thought would suit her and it does.

Prudence starts to say something at the table.

Prudence - Is everyone going to get along now and where is Phoebe?

Piper - I don't know where Phoebe is. She should be here?

Prudence - Anyway where is the meat I haven't had any yet?

Paige - Oh that's here. Here you go and share it with your sister.

Paige passes what's left of the different kinds of meat to Prudence and Patricia as everyone else has their fair share of the meat.

The plates and bowls of vegetables and potatoes are nearly empty.

Paige - Does anybody have any idea where Phoebe might be?

Piper - No I have no idea as she is not speaking to me and I thought she wasn't speaking to anybody else?

Paige - Well she hasn't said anything to me.

Prue - She hasn't said anything to me either as she isn't speaking to me anyway.

Patricia - Sorry to say this but do you think she is with Cole?

Prudence - Are you being serious as that will make mum more unhappy?

Patricia - I was only saying and I did say sorry?

Prudence - You have changed since you have got a year older. Your not the Patricia I used to know. You are using your words like I do and using big sentences?

Patricia - I am just growing up now that I am 7 years old now.

Paige 2nd - I have noticed and I think that it is a good thing you don't act like you used to no more.

Prue - Yes my baby girl is growing up to fast and at least she still comes and sits on my lap when she wants a hug.

Piper - Hay it looks like you have cheered up?

Prue - Well I couldn't stay like I was all lunch could I?

Bowen - That's good to know. At least your happy for now.

Paige - That's a change. Everyone is happy again and speaking about how happy we are we are forgetting something?

Piper - Oh yes Prue and Bowen we have a few gifts to give you for your anniversary?

Prue - Oh right.

Piper - Prue here is yours and it took me awhile to find this but I am sure it will go with what you already have.

Piper gives Prue a black box containing something very special inside.

Prue opens the black box to reveal what Piper has given her.

She has given her a silver dragon necklace with a white clear crystal which has a dragon that sits on top of the shinning crystal that reflects the light coming off of the candle chandelier above them and the fire torches that surround them.

Prue - Piper I love it. Its really nice. Thank you.

Piper - Prue you deserve it and your welcome.

It will also go with your other dragon necklace that contains your life so know body will even think that's what kills you?

Prue - Yes that does sound like a good idea.

It will make my other one look like its just an ordinary necklace.

Piper - Ok so here is the gift that is to both of you from me. I will also say its from Leo to as I am not sure if he will have got you anything.

Piper passes her last gift over to Prue and Bowen.

Prue - Ok Bowen do you want to open this one as you haven't opened anything yet?

Bowen - Ok I will.

Bowen gets hold of the brown chest like box and takes out what's inside. Its wrapped in a cloth as it is fragile.

He takes off the cloth to reveal a painted picture of his and Prue's wedding.

It reveals a picture of a younger Bowen and Prue. Prue is around 21 on picture and Bowen older by a few years.

They are both very happy with this gift as it shows them on their day of marriage.

Grams got the picture done on that day and then Piper found it when she was looking in the castle attic to find Prue and Bowen a special gift as it holds some of their ancestors things including what used to belong to Grams.

Piper must of found it when she was looking through her grandmothers things and probably wondered why the picture was put in there.

Plus why Prue and Bowen didn't have it.

Maybe because it would of given Prue and her sisters to much of a memory of the pain they went through when they lost Grams as it was her who painted with the help of magic as it would of taken a long time if she had to do it free hand.

Then they probably thought it would be best if it went with her things after she died about 10 years earlier.

Prue - Thanks Piper its lovely and I haven't seen this picture since before grams died.

Bowen - That long. Over 10 years and its still in a good condition after being put away.

Piper - Grams did cast spells on things so they either didn't get damaged, broken or lost.

Bowen - Oh that explains it then. The picture looks like it was only painted yesterday and that was the day wasn't it. One of the best days of our lives when we finally got married and what we had been through getting to that day?

Prue - Yes it was like only yesterday the picture was painted of us two finally getting married especially when Grams was always going on about me marrying a mortal and let alone a dragon slayer or would be preferred to be called a knight instead?

Bowen - Prue you can call me anything I will except it and yes that was a bit annoying about your Grams not wanting me to marry you because I killed creatures and because I wasn't magical like you?

Prue - She just hated men to begin with as she could never stick with one and then she had a go at me and my sisters saying they wasn't worth it. It was Grams being Grams and if she didn't stop she wouldn't of got any granddaughters either till she had that thought I would get pregnant and have girls so they could continue the line.

At least she excepted you in the end and she didn't have any choice either.

Bowen - Yes I am glad she did in the end and she wouldn't of stopped me from seeing you anyway as I had free will in what I wanted to do?

Prue - I am glad to and if she didn't except you she probably would of sent you somewhere were she thought I wouldn't be able to find you but I would of if that happened?

Bowen - That's good I knew you would of saved me if it came to that.

Piper - Ok I think the girls want to give you Bowen gifts.

Patricia - I have this for you mum?

Prue - What's that?

Patricia gives her mum a square wooden box and she opens it to reveal some different types of crystals which protect with magic in different ways.

Patricia - So do you like them mum?

Prue - Yes I do sweetie. I can use them to protect my room from evil when their magic has been activated.

Patricia - That's what they are for just like the demon trap what we have to catch demons in.

They should work in the same way and be more powerful than the crystals for the crystal cage.

It will give demons more than a shock it will totally electrocute them like lightning.

Prue - That's interesting to know.

Prudence - Patricia you forgot to say something about them?

Patricia - Oh did I. What was it?

Prudence - Never mind I will say it.

There is another thing you should know about them.

They will activate on there own when they have been put in their rightful places. It's only the box and straw they are sitting on that's stopping the power going through them and when they are apart in their own places.

Prue - Ok that's good to know and I will make sure they are apart till I put them around mine and your father's bedroom.

At least it will stop demons coming in and disturbing me and Bowen when were in there together as we like to be alone sometimes without demons shimmering in.

Bowen - Lets just hope they work then.

Patricia - Sorry dad but I didn't know what to get you. So at least you have me?

Bowen - Don't worry about it as you are one of my most precious gifts that ever happened as you are one of my daughters.

You are one of the people who means most to me, better than anything you can buy.

Patricia goes and hugs her farther as he has said something nice to her and makes her feel more appreciated.

Prudence - Dad I haven't got anything either as I was with Patricia when we were looking for something to buy for you?

Bowen - Hay don't worry about it. I got out of expecting gifts a long time ago to knowing I may get one to get one every time there was a special occasion.

It probably shows I don't really have any hobbies except saving people in villages from evil creatures and spending time with my family.

Also when I get the chance to spend time with my other friends and go for a drink down in the village inn.

Prue - I don't think you have to have really any hobbies like other people and if saving people and spending time with family and friends is what you like that's it.

Nobody can make you?

Bowen - I knew you would understand. Your one of the most understanding people I know.

Probably another reason why I married you. We care for each other a lot.

Your more friendly than what other people think about you?

Prue - Thanks I know you cared a lot about me and the girls and Fire. To what other people say about me, the girls and Fire. Also that you don't agree with what other people say about me, the girls and Fire. Saying that we are evil and that we would probably kill and burn the village down.

Our own village for that matter.

Piper - Why would they say that or shouldn't I be asking?

Prue - Well because were dragon witches and people are afraid that I might do something to them and the village. Along with my girls and Fire if they said something out loud for us to hear.

It's hard enough when Prudence and Patricia go out to school as Patricia gets bullied because she is a witch and only has a few friends because of that.

It hasn't stopped and I have been down to that school and spoke to her teacher about it and it doesn't look like she has stopped it so it made me angry.

It just upsets me that she gets bullied because she is one of my daughters and that she is a dragon witch.

Paige - I am not surprised. I would be upset if people carried on bullying my daughter.

Paige 2nd - I haven't really been bullied that much as I never really revealed that I was a witch to anybody till I joined this family. I couldn't hide it anymore.

Prudence - I still have my gift to give mum.

She gives her gift box to her mum so she can open it.

Prue takes hold of the wooden box and looks what's inside.

She takes out another dragon necklace which is different from the last one as this one is just bronze but could be used as a decoy to her real dragon necklace.

Prue - It's lovely sweetie. I will soon have one for everyday. I will soon need another secure dragon boxes to put them in.

Prudence - I am glad you liked it.

Paige 2nd - Ok time for my gift.

So I hope you like my gift aunty Prue?

She gives her gift box to her aunty.

Prue takes her nieces gift box and opens it to reveal a new dragon box that she could place more than one necklace in.

Prue - Thank you so much and you must of read my mind or something because I need another one for my new necklaces?

Paige 2nd - No not really I was with everyone else when they brought your other gifts.

Prue - Ok fine I was being funny.

Paige - Ok this gift is for you and Bowen from me and my daughter.

Paige goes and gets the gift from her and her daughter from the kitchen.

Bowen - Where is she going?

Prue - Maybe we should follow her to find out?

Piper - Don't even think about it. You will ruin your surprise.

Bowen - She broke our fun.

Prue - Yes she did. That's Piper for you.

Piper - Hay are you ganging up on me?

Prue - Maybe.

Paige now walks back in with what she and her daughter has brought Prue and Bowen.

Prue and Bowen look surprised to what Paige and Paige 2nd have got for them.

Paige - Your wine is served.

Paige places the sort of gothic wine goblets onto the table so Prue and Bowen can drink them together.

Prue's dragon goblet is there and a new one that Bowen can drink out of with her.

Bowen - Thanks Paige this is a surprise?

Paige - Exactly why me and my daughter got it for you and Prue.

Paige 2nd - We knew it would be a surprise to you as you wouldn't be expecting it to be wine and that my mum pored it for you into your special goblets.

Prue - Well it did come as a surprise along with the other gifts that me and Bowen gotten over lunch.

Paige - Well I am glad you liked it and now for the rest of us to have some wine.

Piper - Ok I will go and fetch the other glasses to poor wine into so we all can enjoy it.

Prudence - Can we have a bit please. We wont go mad on it we promise?

Piper - Sure you can have some as long as you keep it reasonable amounts.

Patricia - We will.

Paige 2nd - Lets go.

The girls get up and go and help themselves to the wine before Piper and Paige get any.

Piper - Hay one at a time girls.

Piper is in the kitchen with the girls as they are fighting over who gets the wine first.

Paige - And their off. I will go and help Piper cope with the girls and leave you two in here?

Prue - Ok just make sure the girls don't kill each other?

Paige - Ok I wont and you two don't get up to anything?

Paige now leads off to the kitchen to help Piper.

Bowen - Ok but what are we going to get up to?

Prue - Nothing. Just ignore her.

Exit - Halliwell Castle Throne Room and Kitchen.

Into - Cole's Town House.

Pheobe and Cole have just finished off eating their celebration dinner for being together.

Pheobe - Cole the dinner was great.

We should do this more often as I am liking the idea of being away from my sisters?

Cole - Even though you missed Prue's and Bowen's dinner?

Pheobe - As much as that is coming to mind right now I don't care that I have missed theirs as I can make an appearance at the next dinner.

Cole - What next years?

Pheobe - You don't remember do you. Its Prue's birthday in a few days and they will be doing the samething they did today. Another dinner that Piper will cook for Prue, me, herself and everyone else.

Its the same every year.

Cole - Oh yes. Now I remember. My mind has been else were?

Pheobe - Yeh don't worry about it Cole I figive you.

I suspose being in the underworld for the last so many years has made you forget a few things?

Cole - Oh yes it has but not to much.

I wouldn't of if your sisters wern't into vanquishing me so much and then they made you do it on my 100th birthday?

Pheobe - I am sorry that I vanquished you as I was angry and pressered into doing it from my sisters.

I never felt the same about love since. Not being able to hold onto anybody and just for a secret I did keep looking at the painted picture of you and me we had done before Paige came along?

Cole - We were best then before Paige joined you and made the power of 4.

Pheobe - Are you saying its Paige's folt that the power of 4 came about?

Cole - No. I know whos folt it was. It was the sources folt for sending Shax after you and your sisters.

Pheobe - Well that explains it and I actually belive you?

Cole - Well you should know you were down in the underworld with me after Shax attacked you and your sisters?

Pheobe - Yes I was and if it wasn't for time to be reset I would of lost Prue and Piper and never got to know Paige and we wouldn't been able to vanquish Shax and the source.

Now its getting to me even though I am mad at them.

Cole - Ok lets stop talking about it now?

Pheobe - Ok

Cole embraces Pheobe as she is slightly upset with what she and Cole have been talking about.

The thought of what could of happened to Prue and Piper all those years ago to her being angry when she vanquished Cole.

Exit - Cole's Town House- Afternoon.

End of Act 3

Act 4

Into - Halliwell Castle - Afternoon

The rest of the Halliwell family have now stopped celebrating and are now helping each other clean up the plates and bowls off the Throne Room table into the kitchen to be cleaned.

Paige - So Piper do you think Prue and Bowen enjoyed everything we did for them?

Piper - Yes I am sure they did.

Anyway I have to go into the next village to find something for later. So then when I get back I can get ready to go to Bowen's farthers castle for the next celebration dinner?

Paige - Arn't we all going there?

Piper - Yeh we are. It did just sound like I just said myself didn't I?

Paige - Yes it did. Anyway can I come with you as I think I might buy something for later?

Piper - Sure you can. Going to keep me company?

Paige - Funny and yes I am going to keep you company my queen?

Piper - Now your being funny?

Paige - I know I am.

Piper - We better go and tell Prue where were going so she doesn't worry about us?

Paige - Ok and I have a question?

Who worries more out of you and Prue?

Piper - Now that is actually a hard one as I tend to worry often and then so does Prue if she thinks we are in danger. That might be one of the reasons she is so over protective of us, Paige 2nd, Bowen, her dragons and her girls.

Paige - I think that answers my question.

Patricia now comes in with potato all over her and the bowl that used to contain it.

Piper - What happened to you?

Patricia - Prudence thought it would be a good idea to throw the rest of the potato at me and as you can see?

Piper - She shouldn't of done that to you?

Patricia - Tell that to Prudence and Paige 2nd.

Piper - Don't worry I will.

Prudence and Paige 2nd get in here right now.

They herd Piper calling for them.

Prudence - Oh crap were in big trouble now?

Paige 2nd - Were. Whos the one who thrown the potato in the first place?

Prudence - We better go before were grounded and before I have have mum having a go at me next.

They head towards the kitchen.

Into - Ktchen - Afternoon

They both enter.

Prudence - Yes Piper did you want me for something?

Piper - Oh Yes. Did you think throwing potato at your sister was funny?

Prudence - I found it funny and so did Paige 2nd.

Piper - Do you think your sister found it funny?

Prudence - No but all I was doing was having some fun.

Patricia - You thought it was funny and what about how I am feeling now you have ganged up on me again?

I felt out numbered and I thought that I couldn't help because you wanted to do it all?

Piper - Now you see. So now what do you say to your sister?

Prudence - Sorry

She sticks her tongue out at her sister again like she did before and Patricia does the same.

Patricia - Fine be that way. See if I care.

Paige - So what do you say my daughter?

Paige 2nd - Sorry Patrcia I shouldn't of found it funny?

Patricia - Don't worry about it. Its not your folt.

Patricia now goes out of the kitchen and Paige 2nd follows. Prudence has already gone off somewere.

Piper - That went well didn't it?

Its got to be the joy of having nices.

Paige - Well at least my daughter said sorry nicely to her and she accepted it?

Piper - Yeh it is. Lets hurry up with the plates and bowls so we can get off?

Paige - Ok

Piper and Paige get on with cleaning the plates and bowls quickly.

Prue now enters through the Thrown Room and sees that there are still plates and bowls on the table.

She picks up some of the plates and bowls and takes them into the kitchen to Piper and Paige.

Prue enters the kitchen.

Prue - Hay Piper and Paige. Did you forget these?

Piper - No we didn't. The girls supposed to have brought them in.

But Prudence and Patricia have gotten into another fight again?

Prue - What have they done now?

Paige - See for yourself?

Patricia now walks in with potato still on her.

Prue - Oh Patrcia what happened to you?

Patricia - Prudence thought it would be a fuuny to do this to me?

Prue - Well to me it isn't. Has she said sorry to you?

Patricia - She did but not nicely. She stuck her tongue out at me again, so I did it back?

Now she has gone off in a bad mood.

Prue - Well she should of known better than to pick on you.

Do you want to go and get the rest of plates and bowls whilst I talk to Piper and Paige?

Patricia - Ok

Piper - Prue. Me and Paige are going into the next village to get a few things for tonight.

Will it be fine with you?

Prue - Yes its fine with me. There is no need to ask me if you can go. Its up to you if you want to go out as long as you tell me I will be fine?

Piper - Thats good then. So we will be off soon?

Prue - Ok and I will look after the girls some how if they start killing each other?

Piper - You know the girls will fight just like we did?

Prue - I know, but my girls if they get the chance they will use their claws and cause serious injury to each other. So they have to be stopped before they get that far?

Paige - That sounds really bad. I didn't think they got that bad?

Prue - Trust me they would if they got the chance as it might be their dragon instincts telling them to fight like that?

I don't know if you know this one. Prudence has had her sisters throut before?

Piper - Yes I remember that. You got really mad at Prudence for that as she could of killed her sister?

Prue - Exactly my point.

Paige - Yes I remember you shouting and telling Prudence off for that.

It must of been a few years ago though as Patricia must of only been 4 or 5?

Prue - Well yes she must of been, but I had the right to get mad at her.

Even though I didn't like shouting at her about it. I had to, but I couldn't ground her though as she may have never talked to me again, but she must of known she did wrong?

Paige - Well I am sure there are 2 different Prue's as you can be very sensitive when you talk about your girls and then when its a demon or something you want to kick butt and go in for the vanquish?

Prue - Well you should know you are a mother?

Paige - Ok I should, but I don't think I am as sensitive as you?

Piper - Ok I think thats enough between you two because if you carry on I can see one of you ending up in tears?

Paige - Ok I was only saying how I am different to Prue?

Piper - Well I can feel it and I am not even a mother yet. So what does that tell you?

Paige - To stop.

Piper - Right

Prue - Finally but I have one thing to say that should stop what we are talking about.

It may also be in the fact that I am the eldest in family and that I had to help Grams bring up Piper and Pheobe?

Paige - Ok that explains it.

Piper - Didn't I tell you two to stop?

The last thing you just said Prue has started it up again?

Prue - Sorry but I had to get that out so Paige understands my position in other words?

Piper - Well I think she is very aware of where you are in the family?

What is this about exactly as you are acting like the girls and getting into a fight nearly?

Prue - Sorry I had to say what I said though?

Paige - Sorry Piper.

Piper - Thats better. Paige we have to get ready to go now?

Paige - Ok

Piper and Paige now walk out of the kitchen towards their bedrooms.

Prue is still in the kitchen as Patricia has brought in the last few plates and bowls.

Prue - Thanks sweetie.

After we have finished here we are going to have to clean all that potato off you?

Patrica - Ok

Prue now washes whats left and leaves them on the side to dry out with the rest of them.

Patricia waits for her.

Piper and Paige get near the end of the Thrown Room when Leo orbs in.

Into - Thrown Room - Afternoon

Piper - Leo

Paige - Hi Leo?

Leo - Hi Piper. Sorry that I couldn't make it to the dinner you prepared?

Piper - Don't worry about it as Pheobe didn't turn up either.

Leo - Ok thats good then. Where is Bowen and Prue as I have this gift for Prue?

Piper - Prue's in the kitchen with Patricia.

Leo - Ok I will wait here anyway as I want to offer Bowen to go out for a drink with me as I havn't got him anything?

Piper - Ok well Bowen's in his bedroom.

Prue has now finished putting away the plates and Bowls and now leads out of the kitchen with Patrcia.

On their way they see Piper, Paige and Leo.

Prue - Hay Leo. Is that for me?

Leo - Oh yes I hope you like it?

Prue - Thanks I am sure I will.

Prue opens her present from Leo and reveals a dragon spell book that has its own magical lock for its owner to enchant so no evil can touch it.

Prue - Thanks Leo I like it. I can put spells and masseages in here where no one else apart from me and my girls can read it.

Paige - What use it like a dairy to?

Prue - Yes why not its mine now?

Paige - Fine I wont say no more.

Prue - Good as I need somewere to put my secrets inside?

Piper - You have secrets?

Prue - Yes everyone has them.

Leo - Looks like I have done something right for once?

Patricia - You always do things right.

Leo doesn't say anything.

Piper - Ok Prue do you want to go and get Bowen from your bedroom so he can talk with Leo?

Prue - Yes sure.

Patricia keeps hold of her mothers left hand.

Prue and Patricia enter her bedroom.

Into - Prue's and Bowen's bedroom.

Prue - Hay Bowen. Leo is here to see you and look what he got for me for a present?

Bowen - Is it a new spell book?

Prue - Yes it is and I am going to use it as a dairy to as I havn't had one for awhile.

Bowen - Thats good then and what happened to you sweetie?

Patricia - Prudence thrown potato at me and she thought it was funny till Piper told her off for it?

Bowen - That was good of Piper as it wasn't a very nice thing to do at you.

Prue - Ok Bowen are you ready as Leo is waiting for you?

Bowen - Oh yes. I will go and meet him now as I got a bit side tracked to what happened to our youngest daughter?

Prue - Oh yes it upset me to as it look like Prudence is getting worse by keep picking on Patricia every time she has a chance.

Bowen - Well I am not sure why she keeps doing it every time she has a chance or it might be because their sisters?

Prue - Thats like what Piper said.

Prue and Bowen now head back towards the Throne Room to Leo, Piper and Paige.

Exit - Prue and Bowen's bedroom.

Into - Thrown Room - Afternoon

Prue, Bowen and Patricia enter the Throne Room.

Bowen - Hi Leo did you want to speak to me?

Leo - Yes I did. As I have only got Prue a present. I thought I would offer you to go out for a drink or two before you have to get ready for tonight?

Bowen - Well I can't refuse that offer.

Bowen gets ready to go with Leo, but before he goes he kisses Prue and Patricia and then he gets back to facing Leo so they can orb off.

Bowen - Bye Prue and my sweet daughter.

Prue - Bye. See you later.

Patricia - Bye dad.

Piper - Ok we better hurry up and get ready to go into the next village?

Paige - Yes we better.

Prue - Ok you do that and I will see you later as I am going to get Patricia cleaned up.

Piper - Ok Prue see you later.

Bye Patricia.

Paige - Yes see you later Prue and my lovely niece?

Patricia - Yeh bye.

Piper and Paige now hug Prue and Patricia as they head to get ready to go out.

Whilst Prue and her daughter head to the bathroom afterwards.

Exit - Throne Room

Into - Cole's Town House

Pheobe has now left Cole's house and heads back towards Halliwell Castle to get ready for tonights celebration.

But Cole has another guest at his house that the Halliwell's wouldn't expect.

The guest he has at his house now has a dark secret he only knows and the powerful evil that sent the guest.

Cole - What are you doing here?

Guest - Well I have been sent by you know who?

Cole - I think I know?

Guest - Well I was hoping you knew?

Anyway I have been given another chance to kill that Dragon Witch Prue who I failed to kill before.

What she doesn't know is that I have demonic and evil powers inside me.

Cole - How do you know you can kill her this time?

Guest - I have done a little research and that she has that dragon necklace now doesn't she?

The way to kill her or even torture her as it can caurse alot of pain when it has been craked or even kill her when crushed in one go?

Cole - Oh you have learnt?

Guest - Well at the time I didn't realise it was the necklace that killed her.

Now I do and I actually get to watch her scream or crouch in pain as I kill her slowly.

Her body will feel like its being crushed and feel like her heart has been penetrated by something sharp just like before.

I will enjoy killing her and will make who sent me very proud that I would of actually killed a Charmed one?

Cole - Oh well if you survive long enough you can tell me all about it?

Guest - Well I will get her precious daughters to and I know she is alone as I was told before I was sent that the best way to kill her when her sisters aren't around?

Cole - Well you better get there then as Pheobe is in her way back to the castle?

Guest - Well I will just knock her out then if she is there and then concentrate on getting Prue killed.

Cole - Well if you are successful and Prue stays dead when Pheobe wakes up tell me all about it like I said before?

Guest - Ok I will be off now to do my duty. See you Cole?

Cole - Yes see you in the underworld if you don't survive.

The guest now disappears in a shimmer towards the Halliwell Castle.

Exit - Cole's Town House

Into - Halliwell Castle - Afternoon

Prue is still alone in Halliwell Castle. The girls are around.

All the girls are with each other whilst Prue has time to herself with Fire by her side.

Bowen is still with Leo. Piper and Paige are still in the next village finding something to wear for the next dinner at Bowen's castle.

Prue starts to walk through the Thrown Room from the direction of the castle attic as she has been looking through the book for who could have sent Cole and started the war that was over a month ago.

She has an idea who could of sent Cole and started the war.

She has her own ideas on how to kill the evil that sent Cole without her sisters.

She knows it could work, but she wants her sisters out of the way if it comes to her finding the evil out on her own as she wants to test her own powers on this certain evil.

She belives she could eirther weaken or vanquish the evil with her dragon powers more than her witch powers.

Prue nearly gets to the end of the Thrown Room and sees this image shimmer in. The image becomes clear to see who it is.

Image - Hi Prue

Prue - Selene. I can't belive your a demon?

Selene - Well sort of. Yes part of my family was actually evil. So you saved me and left the rest of my family to burn?

Prue - Well at the time I didn't know your family was evil and by the sounds of it. It was a good thing your demon family burned?

Selene - Hay how can you say that. It was my family and we were trying to live like normal villagers as we didn't want to listen to the head of all evil?

Prue - The head of all evil?

Selene - Well yes back then before the new evil your ancesters son ruled the underworld along with the greatest evil that ever lived?

Prue - My ancesters son. She never had a son from what I recall. Only a daughter?

Selene - That shows how much you really know about your ancestry.

Prue doesn't say anything as she knows Selene could be right in what she said and thats why her grams never wanted her to have a son or her sisters because of her ancester having one and then ruling the underworld.

Prue - Anyway you now want to kill me after I have saved you twice?

Next time I will leave you in the heat?

Selene - Really they shouldn't be a next time if I get the way I want?

Prue - What by killing me?

Selene - Well yes and your girls?

Prue - You leave them alone. Besides you didn't come for them. You came for me?

Selene - Yes I did. To kill you first and then your girls afterwards.

Prue doesn't like the idea that Selene is including her daughters in her killing spree.

She is going to try her best to defend her girls so Selene doesn't go after them.

In one respect nothing more means to Prue than her girls and her family. She will try her best to over protect them so they don't get hurt by any evil.

Prue - Ok do you want to get on with trying to kill me so I can get on with vanquishing you?

Selene - You want to get on with it so quickly. Fine lets get on with it. The quicker the better.

The quicker I will enjoy causing you pain.

Prue - Oh well maybe I will enjoy causing pain to you when I burn you?

Selene - We will see when I have your necklace in my hands?

Prue - Well you will have to earn it to get it as I don't give it away that easy?

Selene - Fine we will have to see if my tranning comes in handy?

Prue - What tranning?

Selene - The tranning I began when you saved me from getting burned. I did the trainning in the underworld for years. Trainning how to kill you and watched other demons go against you like my old friend The Demonic Dragon Slayer.

Who did succeed till your sisters brought you back. I became one of the best fighters in the academy as I impressed my leader in what I achived and told him who I wanted to kill.

Prue - What the Dragon Queen. After I saved you from burning?

Selene - Exactly. After I told him. He was impressed that I wanted to kill the Dragon Queen as he knew who was behind the Dragon Queen. A Charmed one and a witch.

So he kept me on without getting rid of me as he was tranning me and a few others to be the best in killing witches?

Prue - So that explains it then. So lets get on with the fight then shall we?

Prue gets her claws out all the way as she will use them as one of her first defences if she gets the chance.

Selene gets out her sword.

They begin the fight.

Prue creates a fireball in her right hand ready to throw at Selene.

Selene watches closely. She wants to get Prue in a certain position so she can cut the necklace from her.

Prue keeps Selene in focus so she can throw the fireball directly at her.

Prue has Selene in range. She throws her first fireball.

Selene puts her sword up in the air and stops the fireball.

Prue - I missed. I never hardly miss.

Selene - There is always a first even if its a reare few.

They carry on with the fight.

Selene tries to attack with her sword on Prue's left hand side but Prue is to quick and uses her telekinetic powers and sends Selene flying and the sword drops beside Prue.

Selene tries to get her sword but Prue puts her right foot on it to quick with her claws all the way out so Selene can't retrive her sword.

Selene - Being like that are we?

Selene producesses an energy ball and quickly sends it at Prue.

Prue tries to defend herself but the energy ball hits her to quick. So she goes flying to the opisite side of the Thrown Room.

Prue might of took the impact hard but she still gets up again even if she feels the pain from it.

Her necklace saves her once again.

Selene goes over to Prue with her sword back in her hand.

Selene - Thats was a close one wasn't it. I will achive what I want?

Prue - It might of been but as you can see I am still standing?

You are not very good at trying to kill me are you?

Selene - I am getting to it. Anyway not many witches survive an energy ball.

If it wasn't for that necklace of yours you would of been?

Prue - It just shows witches can survive powerful demon attacks with a little help.

Why do you think I was given it in the first place. So I could survive against demon attacks like yours?

Selene - Well we will see how well it shields you when I have it. Perhaps you should of stayed dead when the Demonic Dragon Slayer killed you?

Prue - Well that could of been. But it wasn't ment to be that way after all.

If that happened you wouldn't get a chance to go against me?

So all that tranning you did would of been useless?

Selene - Well yes that is a point I wouldn't of.

So maybe it was a good thing you came back then, so I could get a chance in killing you myself?

Prue - Oh now you are actually agreeing with me?

Selene - Well now I will try and kill you as your still getting over the impact of my energy ball?

Prue - Ok try then. It still wont happen that easy what ever you try on me?

Selene tries again with her sword but Prue blocks it as she gets her sword out very quickly.

Prue - Nice try but it still didn't happen now?

Selene - It will. I will make sure it will.

I am getting closer as you have now defended yourself with your own sword instead of your powers.

Keep trying to defend yourself with your sword and I will find a weak spot so I can get your necklace?

Prue - Really. Why don't you try now?

Selene - Why should I fall for that when you probably have an idea what you are going to do if I did try now?

Prue - Well we will keep fighting then till I eirther stop you or you find a way to gain the necklace from me?

Selene - Very well. Just remember I have my tricks.

They start sword fighting with each other as this seems to be the only way they can they can get the way they want.

Selene tries to do what she thinks off by trying to get Prue cornered by the Thrown Room table or the wall where she wouldn't be able to defend herself very well.

The girls watch from the Throne Room entrence in which Prue came through.

Fire also watches as she knows Prue would only stop her if she tried to help.

So she wouldn't get hurt.

Prue tries to stop going near the wall and the table as she can sense this is where Selene wants her to be, but instead she tries to get Selene into a corner so she can stop her.

Selene - There is no point in trying to avoid the corners as I am trying to get you in there as you know what happened last time as I had you where I wanted you?

Prue - Well Yes I do remember. There are no cliffts here to get me over and stand on my fingers to try and get me to fall?

Selene - No but there are other things I could try even if they wont kill you.

Selene quickly looks around the room to see what she can do. She looks towards the fire tourches and sends a blast of wind that putts them out. She hopes this might slow Prue down when she has to try and find her in the dark.

Prue - What is that supposed to do. Dragons can see in the dark remember?

Selene - Yes only in black and white.

Thats an advantage to me as the sort of power I have to see.

I can see many colours through the dark to if it wasn't really dark.

The different colours mark out different surroundings. So in a way I nearly see a complete picture and with living creatures with red slightly on them?

Prue - Fine we will see who's eye sight is better in the dark?

Prue's eyes slightly glow on the white part of her eyes that help her see through the dark even if it is in black and white.

Another advantage of being a dragon witch is that only dragon eyes glow with white and others with different colours like yellow and red.

They start to sword fight once again.

As they are sword fighting Pheobe makes an entrence and sees the Thrown Room in the dark but can hear Prue fighting with someone.

Pheobe's eyes aren't as good in the dark as Prue's. Pheobe's eyes can only see images when they are near light of the small windows of the Thrown Room. Trying to help her sister in dark is going to be hard for her.

Even though Pheobe isn't talking to her sisters she can't leave Prue to fight on her own now she knows she is fighting with someone.

She wants to help her sister but is that a good thing as then it makes her and her sister vunerable.

Prue notices Pheobe standing at the entrance of the Thrown Room.

Prue - Pheobe

Selene - Now this has just got better. You may be able to see through the dark but your sister can't?

Prue - Don't even think about touching my sister?

Selene has created another energy ball that she will throw at Phoebe. She created it when she was talking to Prue.

Prue doesn't notice that she has created another energy ball till she is ready to throw it at Pheobe.

Prue - Pheebs watch out?

Prue grabs Selene as she is about to throw the energy ball at Phoebe. She realeases it and heads it in Pheobe's direction. Prue now throws Selene to floor as she runs over to Pheobe.

The energy ball just missed her sister.

Prue - Pheebs are you ok?

Pheobe has no choice this time but to talk to her sister.

Pheobe - Yes Prue I am fine. Thanks for saving me?

Prue - Your welcome. As you know I wouldn't let you get hurt.

Prue and Pheobe embrace each other as now they are on speaking terms again.

Selene wakes up after hitting the floor hard and slowly makes her way to getting back up again.

As she does this she sees Prue and Pheobe embracing each other.

Selene - Oh lovely. What a sister reuion and siters till the end?

Prue now looks back at Selene whilst she still embraces Pheobe.

Selene now creates another energy ball which she hopes will brake Prue's and Pheobe's reuion.

She sends it in their direction and Prue puts up her left hand really quickly and sends it back to Selene which it hits her and she shimmers off.

Prue - That took care of her.

They now come out of their embrace.

Pheobe - Prue you are not mad at me are you for missing yours and Bowen's dinner are you?

Prue - No why should I be. I know your upset and everything from seeing me talking to Cole.

I was only trying to protect you from him thats all?

Pheobe - Thats ok then.

Prue - So does this mean you are going to be talking to me, Piper and Paige again?

Pheobe - Yes as I see why not.

Prue - Anyway I am glad your safe and have not been hurt whilst you have been out?

Pheobe - Yes I am fine. I have also got this for you to. I thought about it whilst I was having a walk and when I was on my way back here?

Prue - Thanks Pheebs for the present but there is one thing you should know I am glad you are back and in one peace.

I dont think I could bare having something else going wrong on my anniversary.

One of those things would be losing a sister to go with everything else. So there are many things better than reseaving a present is that one of my baby sisters are fine and well?

Pheobe - Do you know that is one of the nicest things you have ever said to me?

Prue - Yeh well I am your big sister so I can say things like that?

Pheobe - Now what would I do whithout a big sister like you to comfort me when I need it most?

Prue - I don't know. Suffer maybe.

Ok I have one question that has come to mind many times but never really asked any of my sisters to answer?

Pheobe - Ok what is it?

Prue - Well what I would like to ask my sisters is.

Have you ever thought what you might do if something did happen to me and you couldn't bring me back?

Pheobe - Yes we have and Piper for one thing as she is closet to you.

We would all feel lost without you but in the end we knew we would have to move on as thats one of things you would want us to do?

As I was saying about Piper. She would feel it the most as you are her best friend and a sister to her. She would probably feel angry at the fact you would be gone.

She would find it really hard to move on as she would have to take your place of the big sister?

Prue - Ok the reason I asked is because when I was killed Piper never really got over it even though you, Piper and Paige brought me back.

She was angry at me but wouldn't say it as she was afried that I wouldn't talk to her. I would of listened as it was on her mind?

Pheobe - Ok. Is that all you needed to ask?

Prue - Yes I think so for now.

Pheobe - Ok where is Piper and Paige anyway?

Prue - Oh they went into the next village to go and get a few things for later.

Are you going to come with us tonight?

Pheobe - Yes I am defenetly going to come with you later as I don't want to miss the next one and the rest of your anniversary.

Prue - Ok but there is my birthday in a few days and we will be having a dinner then you can come to if you don't want to come with the rest of us tonight?

Pheobe - Yes I know but I will come to this one to so I can celebrate whats left of your anniversary as it only comes round once a year?

Prue - Ok Pheobe and I love you?

Pheobe - I love you to Prue.

They go and sit down in the castle living room and then embrace once again with tears nearly coming out of their eyes.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Afternoon.

End of Act 4.

Act 5

Into - Halliwell Castle - Late Afternoon

Prue and Pheobe are getting ready for the evening and so are the 3 girls.

They are looking forward to tonight as it gets them out of the castle.

Prue still has those thoughts to what the king might think of her.

Pheobe is happy that she is going to this one as she missed the first one.

Piper and Paige just walked through the castle doors and make their way back up the stairs to the castle's main room.

They get to the top of the stairs and find that it is quait and nobody is around.

Piper - Well its quiat. So where is everybody?

Paige - Maybe they have started to get ready for tonight as we have got back late?

Piper - Well yes that could be the point. So shall we go and get ready to. So we don't look like where the only ones ready?

Paige - Ok

Piper and Paige head off towards their bedrooms to get ready.

After Piper and Paige enter their bedrooms. Leo and Bowen orb in next and go and get ready themselves and see their wives.

Bowen - Thanks for letting me go for a drink with you. It was a nice present Leo?

Leo - Your welcome Bowen and Maybe we could meet up more for drinks?

Bowen - Yes we will have to Leo.

They enter their bedroom.

Enter - Prue's and Bowens Bedroom - Late Afternoon

Bowen - Hay Prue. You are starting to look more beautiful for tonight?

Prue - Thanks. Arn't I always looking beautiful?

Bowen - Yes you do and better than me infact as I am starting show my age more?

Prue - Well yes and I don't have to worry about getting to old as I wont age like other people or creatures. I keep most of my looks and beauty. I still age every year though. You just don't see it?

Bowen - Well thats good for you. Not me.

Prue - Hay I will look after you when you get old and so will the girls as they will be adults and hopefully we will have a granddaughter to play with and look after too?

Bowen - Well thats an advantage to being old?

Prue - Yes it will be. Something to look forward to when where not in our prime no more. Prudence and Patricia will have took over by then.

Bowen goes up to Prue and they hug and kiss as they havn't seen each other for a while.

Bowen - I love you Prue?

Prue - I love you loads to.

Anyway do you think I really look good at nearly 38 years old?

Bowen - Yes you do Prue and you still will when you are in your forties?

Prue - Ok we have to finish off getting ready for tonight before were late?

Bowen - Ok

They now finish off getting ready.

Exit - Prue's and Bowen's Room.

Into - Piper's and Leo's Bedroom.

Leo - Hay Piper. Your starting to look like very nice for tonight?

Piper - Thanks Leo I appreciate what you said?

Leo - Thats ok. It just shows how much I love you?

Piper - Well yes I love you alot to. I really like it when you are here. I am more happy.

They now kiss and cuddle each other. Then they finish getting ready.

Pheobe has finished getting ready so she makes her way to the kitchen to get a drink whilst she waits for everyone else.

Fire is resting by the fire as she doesn't really need to do much to get ready.

Paige is the next one to be ready and goes and meets Pheobe in the kitchen.

Into - Kitchen - Late Afternoon

Paige walks into the kitchen and sees Pheobe getting a drink and a little something to eat.

Paige - Hay Pheobe sould you really be eating anything as there will be food where were going?

Pheobe - Well I felt like I needed to get a bit of something to eat. To stop my nerverse ?

Paige - Your nerverse?

Pheobe - Yes because I don't want to let Prue this time and enjoy myself as I missed the dinner Piper prepared?

Paige - I think you should be fine and besides Prue is nerverse herself as she doesn't know what Bowen's farther is going to say about her?

Pheobe - Well thats understandable when their marriage could be on the line and most people know that the king has had bad thoughts about Prue as the Dragon Queen?

Paige - Well yes true. So anyway you better not let Prue or Piper see you eating as I don't think they will be pleased?

Phoebe - Ok but I havn't had anything to eat for a while so I think I have the right in my own castle to have a bite to eat?

Paige - Ok Pheobe I never said you couldn't did I?

Phoebe - No you didn't sorry.

Paige - Ok. Anyway I am going to get a drink myself now as I think our sisters will be ok with that?

Pheobe - Ok help yourself.

Paige just gets a quick drink of fresh cold water as she feels a little hot after rushing to get ready only to find Pheobe ready and Fire in the living room.

Paige - Hay Pheobe I didn't tell you. You look lovely in your dress you know?

I think you have nice ones compared to me as I look like I have brought mine of the village market?

Pheobe - Hay don't say that. You have your own style you like and you probably recognise mine?

Paige - Yes I do as it looks like the dress from when you married Cole in the underworld?

Pheobe - Well thats because it is. It was to nice and comfortable to get rid of. Even if it was from the underworld?

Paige - Yeh well I wont complain as you like it and that you have kept it for special occasions like this.

Black suits you better and it does Prue and her girls to?

Pheobe - Thanks Paige. I think it does too?

I also agree with you that black suits Prue and her girls.

Paige - Good but the only reason I thought it suits them better is because of their wings, tail and claws being black. Plus their hair is darker to?

Pheobe - Very well explained Paige. Nobody else would of thought that much detail to put into it?

I think Prue knows black suits her better as most of the time she wears black and then on top of that on other days it would be red, white and other colours that suit her better. Then her daughters follow.

Paige - Yes I must agree with you on that one.

I don't think I am that different except for the dark red, pink and green dresses I tend to wear.

Then the make up to go with it.

It makes me look more evil as that suits me better as I used to be a vampire princess?

Pheobe - Well if thats what you like. Don't let anybody stop you?

Paige - I want.

Pheobe and Paige stop talking as the 3 girls appear into the kitchen dressed in their dresses which are simaler to their mothers dresses to show which Halliwell sister they belong to.

Pheobe - Hay girls. Don't you look nice for tonight.

Patricia - Yes thanks Pheobe.

Prudence - Thanks

Paige 2nd - Thank you Pheobe.

Pheobe - Your welcome girls.

Paige - Hay Prudence and Patricia do you know when your parents will be ready?

Prudence - Yes they are but they keep stopping and kissing one another.

Patricia - They are aloud you know.

Paige - Ok that explains it then.

Ok to my sweet daughter is Piper and Leo nearly ready?

Paige 2nd - They must be. But they are probably doing the same thing as Prue and Bowen?

Paige - Ok I wont ask no more.

Pheobe - They will come when they are ready which hopefully shouldn't be long.

A minuite or so later Piper and Leo make an appearence.

Paige - Hay Piper and Leo. You two look as good as the rest of us?

Piper - Thanks Paige I will take that as a good complement.

Pheobe - You are to Leo?

Leo - Thanks Phoebe. That makes me feel alot better.

Piper - Well like you said Paige you all look good for tonight and now all we have to wait for are the guest of honour should I say?

Pheobe - Refering to Prue and Bowen?

Piper - Exactly. They shouldn't be much longer hopefully.

Paige - Yes I hope so.

Not long after they stop talking. Prue and Bowen make their way into the kitchen.

Piper - You two made it at last?

Prue - Yes we did and it sort of took a while as you can see?

Piper - No kidding and don't get up to your romantic stuff in front of us as I think you will need to be somewere private?

Prue - Hay we wont and were not that bad Piper?

Piper - Ok

Pheobe - Anyway are you taking it all in Bowen?

Bowen - Yes I am since its mine and Prue's wedding anniversary. We should be able to do what we want anywere as long as it isn't to romantic. That's when it needs to be private?

Piper - Ok fine do what you want and I will make sure I am not in the same room?

Bowen - Thankyou

Phoebe - Ok shouldn't we be going somewere instead of dicussing where Prue and Bowen can go?

Paige - I agree with that. If thats ok?

Pheobe - Yes

Piper - Ok lets go and you two come on?

Prue - Do I really need to go because of what people will think of me?

Piper - Right I am going to say this once. You will be fine and all those people will see is the wife of Bowen celebrating her and his wedding anniversary?

Prue - But you know -

Piper - No butts. You are going since you are ready and you may be surprised what they think of you?

Prue - Ok fine I will go and celebrate but you can't say I tried?

Bowen - Ok Prue come on before you start another excuse not to go because of my farther?

Prue - I said I was going.

Pheobe - Ready?

Piper - Yes I have been for a while. Lets go.

Paige gets up and stands with piper and then Pheobe gets up and puts hers and Paige's cup on the side ready to be washed.

Piper - Come on Prue and Bowen you can go first?

Prue - Why?

Piper - To make sure you go and that you don't pull a fast one on us?

Prue growls slightly through her teeth.

Piper - Don't start growling at me eirther sister?

Prue doesn't say anything and just walks in front with Bowen out of the castle followed by Fire and the rest of the family.

Fire will be carrying Piper, Pheobe and Bowen as Prue, Patricia, Prudence, Paige and Paige 2nd will fly to Bowen's castle.

They take off and head towards Bowen's castle.

Exit - Halliwell Castle and grounds - Evening

Into - Above forest - Evening

The air is abit cooler as they are above the forest and the river and streams that run through it. The air from the icy dragon mountins that join Dragon Peak are cooling the air above it.

Piper - Its so unfair that two of my sisters can fly on their own including our nieces?

Prue - I did offer you to have a try out but you refused because you don't like heights that much?

Prue says this as she is flying next to Fire but far enough that their wings don't impact each other.

Piper - Yeh well thats true but still I get jelous as you can do what you like from up here when ever you want to?

Prue - Well yes. If you went for the offer I gave you. You would of been able to see the world from up here with me?

Piper - True. So why am I blaiming my jelousy on you, Paige and the girls then?

Prue - Its just how you feel as you have never had the chance to experience what me, Paige and the girls do?

Piper - One day I am going to have to go for that offer to fly with you aren't I?

Prue - Yes. So then we can see the world together and when you do see things from up here its different. Its more calm and makes you feel more happy when you can watch the sunset really well?

Piper - Now you are just rubbing it in?

Prue - I am only saying as it is something nice to see and from Dragon Peak. Its like your worries and that just go away?

Piper - Then I defently need it?

Prue - Ok then it will be done and if you like it you can stay that way permanently. It will be good to have another adult witch with wings to fly with me and share my world as a dragon witch?

Piper - Well Prue I don't think it will be perminant but I think it will be a good experience and that I will be able to fly by your side?

Prue - I will train you up so you and I can have fun flying together.

See the sights that I have saw before from the mountines, the sea, the loch, the kingdom and the forest?

Piper - Yes that would be good and then we would be able to talk about it from the top of Dragon Peak?

Prue - Yes we can and that would be fun as were the closer two of the Halliwell sisters?

Piper - Yes we are. I have noticed since our childhood that we have always been close?

Prue thinks for a second as they will soon be near their destination. She is thinking of asking Piper the question she asked Pheobe ealier.

Prue - Piper can I ask you something and please be honest as you can as I will really need to know your feeling about it?

Piper - Ok what do you want to ask?

Prue - Ok I don't know how this is going to affect you.

Ok what would you do if something did happen to me and you wern't able to bring me back?

Piper - For how much that makes me angry I would feel lost alot without you as we have already discused that we are really close to one another.

I would be really upset and would be thinking how I would fill your place as the big sister.

I would actually think to myself that I wouldn't be able to do it. I would actually learn how to do it as thats what you would want me to do?

Also I would be angry for a while as I would be thinking why it happened and be angry at you for leaving me or us for that matter. I wouldn't be able to show that anger towards you as we were close.

Prue - Thanks Piper and now at least I know how you feel if something did happen to me.

You had a lot to say about it to and I am going to appriciate waht you have said as I have got you to express all those feelings?

Piper - Thanks Prue. Thanks for listening to me and its actually made me feel better since I really didn't get over you being killed even though you came back?

Prue - I knew you never really got over it and I could see in your body language and sensed it from you?

I just never said anything as I just knew that you were expressing your feelings towards me?

Piper - It was a good thing you didn't as I wouldn't know how to react to it.

Pheobe - So Prue you eventually asked Piper then?

Prue - Yes I did and I feel much better about it now.

Bowen - I am not going to even going to ask what you were talking about.

Patricia - At least mum and Piper feel better now?

Prudence - She would of done anyway sooner or later?

Patricia - Yes I know and who said you could say anything?

Prudence - I did.

Paige 2nd - Thats good then.

Prue - Prudence and Patricia you better not start on one another now?

Patricia - Ok we wont hopefully if she doesn't start?

Prudence - Why are you blaming me?

Prue - What did I just say?

Prudence - Oh sorry mum but she started it?

Prue - Well I am finishing it as I don't want you two to start trying to kill one another?

Prudence - Ok fine.

Patricia - Ok I wont.

Prue - Good now both of you behave.

They both don't say anything.

Paige - Ok sisters and other family members I think we are here now?

Fire starts to decend to the ground along with Prue, Prudence, Patricia, Paige and Paige 2nd.

Leo is aready waiting inside the castle as he orbed there and walked inside so the guards didn't see he was magical.

Exit - Forest View - Evening

Into - Bowen's kingdom grounds - Evening

The Halliwell sisters and the rest of the family head towards the castles main gates and head towards the large court in the centre of the castle grounds.

The area is silent with all the villagers in their homes.

Fire lets her passengers off her back so she can become her small size to enter the castle.

Prue and Bowen are in front.

The guards let them into the castle to go and celebreate their last dinner of the day till next time.

Prue - Ok I am here now and now can I go as i don't feel right?

Bowen - No Prue you can stay now you are here and came all this way to celebrate our lovely 17th anniversary of being a married couple.

They get to the top of the stairs and go towards the big thrown room the castle has.

Into - Bowen's Castle - Thrown Room - Evening

They get to the entrance of the Thrown Room and people are already standing round talking and eating the food which has been made for the celebration.

The queen welcomes them in.

Queen - Welcome Prue and Bowen our special guests.

Plus a welcome to the rest of your family for coming with you?

Prue - Thanks

Bowen - Thanks mum

Halliwell family - Thanks

Queen - To you and my son I say it's really great that you two have come this far and lasted 17 years and to still have many great years together?

Prue - I hope we do.

Bowen - I am sure we will see more than 17 years of marriage?

Queen - I am sure you will to and make sure nobody stops you getting that far.

Sticking together will make you stronger in your marriage for it to last forever?

Prue - Thanks. I think mine and Bowen's marriage will last even though bad times and other things that happen in life?

Bowen - That makes a change from ealier?

Prue - Well I feel alot more better now after what you mother said anyway?

Queen - I am glad I helped. So enjoy yourself for the rest of the evening and help yourself to the food?

Prue - Yes we will soon.

Bowen - Ok don't worry we will.

Kara - Hay my big brother you finally made it?

Bowen - Yes we did and you better not start or you will be in trouble?

Kara - Mother wont let you do anything to me?

Bowen - Farther probably would as he has always been on my side?

Kara - I know you have always got more than me as he wanted you to be perfect and get trained to save people and slay creatures?

Bowen - Well that is probably true. You have got to be grateful though as I work my butt off so my family can keep having food and things whilst you don't have to work?

Kara - Well yes thats probably the good part and why are you saying that about me whilst Prue doesn't work eirther?

Bowen - One she is wife, two she has the girls to raise and tech, dragons to look after and a village to keep saving from evil?

Kara - Well I understand some of that and don't you help raise the girls with her?

Bowen - Yes when I am around and earned my gold which you don't even have to earn.

Anyway Prue does more work than you and earns her own gold by killing dragon slayers thst wont to kill her and the girls?

Prue - Thanks for sticking up for me by telling your annoying sister what I do?

Kara - Hay who's annoying and I know you are only agreeing with Bowen because you are married to him?

Prue - Well that might be true as he is my husband and I know for one fact that you don't like it as I am married to him and because you don't have anyone.

Kara - Maybe. How can you tell?

Prue - Well Bowen told me and I can sense it really well?

Kara - Oh that explains it then and why did you have to sense it from me?

Prue - Its what I do as a dragon witch.

I sense things about people and its how I can tell them apart from which people hate me, to the ones who fear me and to the people who like me?

Kara - Ok but I don't hate you because you are Bowen's wife even if it looks that way. I was just expressing my feelings?

Prue - Ok thats good then. All I have to do is see it.

Kara doesn't say anything now and just leaves Prue with Bowen.

Prue - Ok lets eat shall we?

Bowen - Ok as we have now got rid of Kara.

Prue and Bowen go and help themselves to the food that has been set out.

Prudence, Patricia and Paige 2nd have been woundering around as they don't know many of the guests.

Piper, Pheobe and Paige have been talking to some of the guests.

Fire was with Prue and Bowen but she has gone somewere else in the castle.

The rest of the Halliwell family now go over and get something to eat.

Prudence and Patricia fill their plates with meat as this is their favourite food and the odd fruit and slices of bread.

Paige 2nd chooses different things to eat.

Piper, Pheobe and Paige also choose different kinds of food.

The Queen now goes back over to Prue and Bowen.

Queen - I hope you are enjoying the food?

Bowen - Yes mother the food is fine.

Prue - Yes its fine.

Queen - Good as I was just making sure it was fine.

The Queen now goes back over to her husband and begins talking to some of the other guests.

Whilst Prue and Bowen go over to the rest of the family.

Prue - Hay girls are you enjoying it?

Patricia - Yes mum its good and so is the food?

Prue - Good. I am glad you are enjoying it and enjoying the food.

Prudence - Are you enjoying it mum as ealier you didn't want to come?

Prue - Well yes I am more happier now as I think I have settled in to the party. Plus nobody is looking at me if to say I shouldn't be here because I am the Dragon Queen.

Prudence - Well I am glad that you want to stay now and is that another wine you have?

Prue - Yes it is. I think I am entitled to endulge on wine on mine and Bowen's special day?

Prudence - I never said you couldn't. So enjoy yourself whilst you can?

Prue - Ok I will. So you and Patricia don't have to worry about me?

Patricia - We wont as we know you are ok.

Prue now goes over to her sisters. Bowen is talking to Leo.

Piper - Hay Prue. Hows it going?

Prue - Its going fine and I am actually enjoying myself.

So I would like to say sorry for how I acted ealier about not wanting to come?

Piper - Prue its ok. Me, Pheobe and Paige understand why you didn't want to come because of your past everyone still thinks you live?

Prue - Thanks. I knew you would understand.

Piper - Oh right.

Prue - Ok are we going to get back to what we were doing?

Piper - What eating and indulging?

Prue - Well you could say that and carry on talking to some of the guests till its time for mine and Bowen's anniversary to be announced?

Piper - I thought they knew it was your anniversary?

Prue - Yes they do. You should know what I ment when they tell everyone to be quiet. To when they are going to say something to me and Bowen and how proud they are that we are still married?

Piper - Oh yes I should have. Sorry about that?

Prue - Its ok Piper as we all get confused every known again about what people say?

Piper - Thanks.

The Halliwell sisters now get back to what they where doing before. They start speaking to some of the other guests.

Prue goes back over to Bowen whilst the girls stay round their own parents.

Another guest goes up to Prue, Bowen, Prudence and Patricia.

Guest - Hay Prue, Bowen and the girls?

Prue - Hay

Guest - Anyway how are you doing after all these years of being married?

Prue - Well its going fine. Plus after being married all these years we have got a little family of our own as you can see?

Bowen - How did you know we had girls?

Guest - Well I have been listening to whats been going on and I herd your girls say that they were yours and Prue's daughters to some of the other guests who are here?

Bowen - Oh

Prudence - Me and Patricia are fine by the way?

Guest - Thats good then. Anyway your family looks so sweet together as you have your mum, dad and each other?

Patricia - We are most of the time if we don't fight and nearly kill one another?

Prudence - Me and Patricia are known to have each others throuts known again when we don't agree on something and then we fall out.

Guest - Well you are sisters. Which makes you entitled to fight?

Patricia - Well thats all right to say but try and tell that to our mum?

Prue - Remember I am standing right here and can here every word you say?

Patricia - Sorry mum. I had a point though?

Prue doesn't say anything to her daughter.

Guest - You must be really close to one another as you don't seem to depart company with each other?

Prudence - Yes we are really close and will look out for one another when needed.

I look after Patricia when she is upset as she comes to me for comfort. So I cuddle her. It makes her feel much better if mum is busy?

Guest - Thats good to be close as I know some families where they have children hate each other?

Patricia - Well we grow up looking after one another and me mostly as I get more upset. So I go mum and Prudence for comfort which makes me feel safe?

Guest - Thats good. You should be close and looking after each other as that shows you have a strong sister hood and bond with your mum and the rest of your family?

Prudence - Well mum wouldn't let anything happen to us as she loves us to much and is very over protective of me and Patricia.

Guest - Well thats how mums are. They are supposed to love and protect their children with all they have.

Prue now start to speak.

Prue - Well thats true. I am very over protective of my girls and they know it and understand why.

Plus I would if I had to put myself in danger if it ment protecting them from it?

Guest - Well thats a true mother or what a mother should do for her children is protect them from danger even if you don't know how?

It should come natural to a mothers instinct to defend her children?

Prue - I think thats how I would do it and to go to them if they were afried of something and tell them its all right when I am around.

Most of that comes from my experience with Patricia when she was younger. She used to be afried of nearly everything and thought somebody was after her all the time. So I would comfort her when she woke up at night and when she had those feelings?

Guest - Well it just shows you are a strong mother and would do anything for her girls?

Prue - Yes like I said I would protect them as best as I could to keep them from getting hurt and in danger.

Guest - Ok I think I have asked enough and are you ready to be announced in front of everyone?

Prue - I think I will be able to handle it.

Bowen - Yes I think I am ready.

Now to Piper, Leo and the rest of the family.

Piper - Well I think it will be time soon for people to announce things for Prue and Bowen?

Leo - Yes and do you think Prue and Bowen have enjoyed it?

Piper - Yes I think so and more so than earlier as Prue didn't want to go because of Bowen's farther.

Which now I think it has started to trust Prue?

Leo - Well thats a good thing as Prue wont worry so much no more?

Piper - Well Yes thats a good thing as next year she wont have to worry about seeing him.

Leo - Or if she and Bowen get invited to other parties she can't refuse no more?

Piper - Exactly

Pheobe - Are you going to listen as somebody is about to say something about Prue and Bowen?

Paige - Yes I am already ready to listen.

Paige 2nd - I am also.

Leo - Me to.

Fire is now with Prue and Bowen.

The queen gets ready to announce something to the rest ogf the guests with Prue and Bowen listening to.

Kara stands near her mother and farther.

The queen is now at the front of everyone. So everyone now stops talking and starts to listen.

Queen - Ok I am here to announce the 17 years of marriage of my son and his wife Prue Halliwell.

The guests and the rest of Prue's and Bowen's family start to clap at what the queen has begun to say.

Queen - So I am going to say that it is great that you have gotten this far in your marraige.

Having 17 years of great strong love for one another and your family.

Being there when each other has needed each other most.

Through all the bad and good times of the last 17 years.

Not letting anybody brake your love for one another, even if people tried.

Your love created you to have a family you have always wanted.

Bringing up two beautiful girls.

Caring for each other and comforting your girls when they have needed it.

Also for watching out for each other and the other members of your family to listening to each others problems and being there for each other through them.

To not betraying each others love.

So we all, including my husband and my daughter Kara wish you more happy years together.

Also sticking to the vowels you said to each other all those 17 years ago and to remember all the memories of the past 17 years.

Then to recall them when you are older as it will bring back the good memories of the past to the future.

So there is one last thing for you and Bowen to do.

Prue and Bowen get into position and start to kiss like they did on their wedding day 17 years ago.

Whilst the rest of the family and guests clap once again to Prue and Bowen's relationship.

Queen - So Prue this is for you?

Prue takes the gift which is different to the others she has resived.

She has got a bunch of Orchid flowers which she likes.

Prue - Oh thank you. They are lovely.

The queen just smiles at Prue.

Then Bowen brings out a peice of scroll paper which his farther gave him to give Prue.

Bowen - This is for you or us when you see it?

Prue takes the piece of scroll paper from her husband.

She looks at what it says. She is impressed to what the scroll paper says.

Prue - Bowen this is great. How did you get this as I was looking already looking after it?

Bowen - Well you and I deserve it?

The scroll paper is the deed to Dragon Castle in which Bowen's farther kept as this kingdom is the main kingdom in which deeds are kept for other properties like Dragon Castle till they are properly brought.

Prue has just been looking after it and not living in it as she lives with her sisters incase they need her help on anything like demon fighting and to talk to her if they had problems.

Then in one respect Prue has always wanted to live in Dragon Castle but never felt the right to leave her sisters as she also thought that they would get angry with her for leaving and would never talk to her again in which would make her feel bad.

Prue - Thanks I love it and now we can live together with the girls.

I just hope my sisters will appriciate it and wont mind me or us living in Dragon Castle?

Bowen - I am sure they will and it wasn't just me who got you the deed to the castle.

My farther actually helped so you should thank him to for letting you actually buy it?

Prue - Oh right

Prue now turns back to Bowen's farther and says thank you to him as this is one of the best things he has ever done for her as most years he has never trusted her or liked her for who she is and the girls.

Prue - Thank you for what you have given me?

King - No problem as most of these years I never really trusted or liked you for who you are?

But now I can see after you and Bowen being married all these years. You have changed and never gone back to the evil Dragon Witch you once were.

Thats why in the past I never wanted you to marry Bowen as I thought you might of killed him after you had your girls?

Prue - Well I am used to it as there are still alot of people out there who still hate me because I am the Dragon Queen and want to kill me as I am worth alot to dragon slayers?

Or for them to kill me and fight me?

King - Well now you know where to come if you have any problems with dragon slayers.

You will be able to get help here and now you can come and see Bowen when you want to instead of being scared to come in?

Prue - Thanks I will do when he has to go and get ready for his next assignment. If he will still be here.

Also if he is at home I will be able to see him before he goes.

King - Ok. Your welcome for what I have done for you and your small family with my son.

Prue now turns back to Bowen and they kiss once again as Prue is really happy with what she has recived from her husband and the king.

Prudence and Patricia are happy for their mum as things have changed for their family.

As now they can live together without the other Halliwell's around.

Even at first they would miss the rest of their family but would know they could see them again.

We now turn to the rest of the Halliwell family with Piper not sure what to think about what her big sister has recived.

She feels happy for her but also feels angry as she thinks her sister will leave her and leave her in charge.

Also to take over the big sister in the family even though Prue will still be alive and see her.

She also feels that their connection will brake as they are realy close to one another and have always been there for one another.

As she feels abit angry at her sister. Knowing that she will go and live with Bowen in Dragon Castle and leave her with Pheobe, Paige and Paige 2nd.

Prue and Bowen now stop kissing as Prue senses something coming from Piper and her sisters.

Prue now goes over to them with Bowen and the girls.

Fire follows behind.

Prue - Piper are you ok. Is there something you want to say?

Piper - Well yes there is. Are you going to live in Dragon Castle straight away as I think me, Pheobe, Paige, Paige 2nd and Leo deserve time for this to grow on us?

Prue - No I am going straight away. I will let it grow on all of you and you all should know I wouldn't leave straight away?

I feel the same about leaving you and the rest of the family straight away?

Piper - Ok that has made me feel slightly better as I know you will go eventually and that I wouldn't see you all the time?

Prue - Well yes I will be living with Bowen in Dragon Castle and you wouldn't see me but I will still come round with the girls and Bowen.

Even invite you Pheobe, Paige and Paige 2nd for dinner.

Also Leo if he is around?

Piper - Ok that sounds good and at least you aren't leaving us to soon.

Leo - Thanks Prue. I think I will take that invite and come and see you and your family when you decide its the best time to move in?

Prue - Ok Leo that would be good.

Now for you Piper?

Piper - What?

Prue - This

Prue now embraces Piper in a sister hug as she knows Piper isn't feeling good about what she has recieved from the king and Bowen.

Paige and Pheobe just stand next to one another not knowing what to say and just leave them to it.

Paige 2nd stands near her mum.

Bowen and the girls stand next to him with Fire.

Some of the guests who where at the celebration have now left as the speach has been said.

It is also getting late so Prue and the rest of the Halliwell family will have to leave soon so that the king, queen and Kara can get ready for bed. So that survents can clean up the plates and the room its self before day break.

As soon as the last guests get ready to leave and say their good byes to the king, queen and Kara.

Piper - Ok I think were going to get ready to leave if that is fine with you?

Queen - Yes that is fine as you have been here all evening standing around?

Piper - Ok and now all we have to wait for is Prue and Bowen?

Queen - Yes I think they wont be long eirther?

Piper - Well I hope not as it is getting ealier into the morning?

Queen - I will go and see if they are ready?

Piper - Thanks

Now we go to where Prue and Bowen are with the girls and Fire.

Prue - I think Piper and everyone is getting ready to go?

So I think we better join them?

Bowen - Oh yes I think so to as it is getting later and the girls need to get some sleep.

Prue - Yes I agree.

Prudence - Why do we have to go to bed when we are enjoying it?

Patricia - Why do we have to?

Prue - Because both of you need to get your sleep and two you are already getting tired as I can see?

Prudence - So what?

Prue - You will do as you are told and another reason is because the both of you have been up since very early?

Prudence - Fine

Patricia - Ok

Prue - Thats better.

Bowen - Now thats over we can get ready to go.

Queen - I was just here to tell you that your sisters and niece are waiting to leave?

Prue - Yes we have noticed that they are waiting, but anyway thanks for telling us?

Queen - No problem and just remember you are aloud here anytime?

Prue - Ok thanks.

Bye

Prue and the queen hug as she and everyone else is about to leave.

Bowen - Bye mum.

Bowen and the Queen hug.

Prue and Bowen head over to Piper, Pheobe, Paige, Paige 2nd and Leo.

They get over to everyone else along with the girls and Fire.

Piper - You are ready then?

Prue - Yes

They all start to turn around to go and wave at the queen, king and Kara as they leave.

The guards take them out of the castle and then let them proceed to the main gates.

The King, Queen and Kara head towards their sleeping quaters so they can get ready to go to bed as they have had a long night with all the guests and the Halliwell's.

The guards also turn over shifts as the 2nd night guards take over the preverse guards so they can rest.

The King and Queen's castle is guarded all the way through the night and day so no intruders get in and incase anyone would course the King and Queen harm.

Exit - King and Queen's Castle

Into - Forest - Night - Early Morning

Fire is once again carrying Piper, Pheobe and Bowen.

Leo went before hand as he orbed once he got out of the gates.

He waiting back at Halliwell Castle as he is going to spend the rest of his night with his wife as he doesn't see her that much because of his white lighter and elder duties.

Prue, Paige and the girls are flying once again and the air is alot more cooler now than it was in the evening.

Prue - So have you enjoyed it Piper, Pheobe and Paige?

Piper - Well yes I suspose I have enjoyed it and most of all I am glad for you?

Prue - Thanks Piper thats so sweet.

Pheobe - Well I think I have enjoyed it as I wasn't around for the first dinner Piper prepared. So I made the best of this one we have been to?

Prue - Thats good as you said you would make the best of the one we have just been to as you missed Piper's dinner.

Paige - Well like everyone else I have enjoyed it to Prue so thanks for letting me or us go?

Prue - Your welcome and I wouldn't of said no anyway as you Piper and Pheobe are my sisters.

Paige 2nd - I have enjoyed it aunty Prue. So thanks for letting me go to?

Prue - You would of gone anyway as I wouldn't of left you behind. It wouldn't of been right to?

Paige 2nd - Your a good aunt to me just like Piper and Pheobe are?

Prue - Thats nice to know.

Prudence - We have enjoyed it to as you probably know?

Patricia - Even if we started near the end about going to bed?

Prue - Yeh don't worry about it as I will let you off.

They get to the other side of the forest and mountines and start to go down to land just outside Prue's Dragons cave. So they can walk the rest of the way back as it isn't far.

Piper, Pheobe and Bowen climb down from Fire's back and walk beside her.

Pheobe remembers somewere she has to go before she goes into Halliwell Castle, but her sisters don't know.

Pheobe makes up another lie.

Pheobe - Can I go for another walk as I need to do some more thinking?

I wont be long so you can go to sleep and wont have to worry about me?

Prue - Ok don't be to long as it is early morning?

Pheobe - Ok thanks.

Pheobe walks off to the few trees that are going down Halliwell kingdom.

Prue is worried about Pheobe as she is going off alot lately since Cole is back and then has another thought that Pheobe might be seeing him once again but she wont say anything as she doesn't want her sister not talking to her again.

Piper - You have actually let her go?

Prue - Well yes and I couldn't really stop her as she would of gone off anyway?

Piper - Well aren't you worried about what may happen to her?

Prue - Yes I am worried about her and as I said she would of gone for a walk anyway?

Piper - Well I just hope she is going to be alright?

Prue - Yes me to and just to make things worse I had a thought that she might be seeing Cole?

Then that equals everything when Pheobe isn't around?

Piper - You actually thought that?

Prue - Yes and as much as I would want to ask her that she might be seeing Cole I come across if I did she wouldn't talk to me no more?

We have only just started talking again since she stopped talking to me after the war?

Piper - So you are giving her a chance this time so she doesn't stop speaking to you?

Prue - Yes. So I will just have to go with it like I don't know she is seeing Cole once again?

Piper - Ok I will go with it to even though I don't like the idea of her seeing Cole?

From everything she has done with Cole. From what she has done in the past like marrying her to become the queen of all evil?

Prue - We will just have to be carefull and watch out for anything suspicious?

Talking about evil if that is what he wants he has probably started turning her evil if they are seeing each other again?

Piper - Ok I agree with you but for today I am going inside the castle to get some sleep if I can without worrying about Pheobe?

Prue - Ok go on then.

Piper enters Halliwell Castle as they are all at the gates.

Paige - I sort of herd what you and Piper where talking about?

Prue - Don't you worry eirther as I should be the one who's worrying as I let her go out there on her own this late?

Paige - Ok I will see you later as I am going to the same place as Piper?

Prue - Ok good night Paige. See you later.

Paige 2nd follows her mum inside and says night to her aunt on the way.

Paige 2nd - Night Aunty Prue?

Prue - Night. See you in abit.

Prue, Bowen, Fire and the girls are the only ones left and proceed inside themselves behind everyone else.

Exit - Outside - Night - Early Morning

Into - Halliwell Castle - Rooms

Prue, Bowen, Fire and the girls enter through the castle doors.

Prue locks the main doors behind her and then proceeds up the stairs with the rest of her family.

They all get to the top whilst Prue goes into the kitchen and puts the keys down and then follows everyone else.

Prue enters her own bedroom with Bowen to get ready for bed whilst her girls do the same thing till they are ready to be tucked in.

After awhile the girls are ready to go to sleep so Prue exits her bedroom and goes and tucks her girls into bed.

Into - The Girls Room

Prue - Hay girls. Are you ready to be tucked in?

Patricia - Yes mum we are?

Prue - Ok

Prue tucks her girls in and kisses each of them on the cheak.

Prudence - Night mum?

Patricia - Night

Prue - Night girls

Prue goes and exits her girls room and heads back to her own where Bowen is waiting for her.

Leo has gone with Piper into her bedroom.

Paige and Paige 2nd have fallen asleep in their own rooms with Piper and Leo not far off from going to sleep for the night.

So Prue and Bowen are the last ones awake till Pheobe comes back if she does and doesn't spend the night with Cole.

Exit - Halliwell Castle

Into - Forest Edge - Early Morning

Pheobe and Cole have been talking at the edge along with kissing one another as they are in love. Cole has brought a surprise for Pheobe.

He has brought her a glass of wine to drink to celebrate their relationship. What Pheobe doesn't know that Cole has put a potion in the wine to complete the evil transformation.

It will still take a while for the potion to start making an effect on Pheobe as it will take it a while to turn her evil.

Pheobe takes the glass from Cole and gives a toast with the wine goblets and then they drink it.

Cole - Did you enjoy the wine?

Pheobe - Yes Cole I did. I still have to keep all of this from my sisters or they will vanquish you if they found out?

Cole - Well if we keep doing things like this they wont?

Pheobe - Well its just the thought as I think Prue is getting suspicious of what I am doing but keeping it quiet like she doesn't know?

Cole - Till she finds out for real that we are seeing each other again?

Pheobe - Then I will be in trouble if she finds out for real and she will be mad at me for nearly forever and that we have just started talking again?

Cole - Well lets hope she doesn't as I want to be with you again living life together and having a child between us?

Pheobe - Well yes I want a child to that isn't evil and that will respect the rest of my family instead of trying to kill them?

Cole - At least this time there is no seer?

Pheobe - Yes that is good thing as I will be able to keep my child.

Well anyway I better be getting back to the castle before my sisters start worrying about me?

Oh and can you take me inside the castle as the doors will be locked and I havn't got my key to get back in?

Cole - Ok I will do and why would your sisters lock the doors when they know you where still out here?

Pheobe - Well maybe they thought I had my key or they knew that you where meeting me some how?

Cole - That sounds about right that your sisters really knew and thats why they locked the doors. They probably knew that the only way you would get back in is if I shimmered with you to get you inside?

Pheobe - Yes you are probably right and that starts to make sense now and they probably knew that I didn't take one because I left with them.

Just to make things worse it's Prue who only had the keys to get back in and lock it?

Cole - So you think she really knows?

Pheobe - Now I do and I will just have to keep calm so I don't show any evidence that I have been with you?

Cole - Ok. Shall I take you back now?

Pheobe - Ok and will just have to keep quiet so we don't wake anyone up?

Cole - Ok

Cole now holds Pheobe close as he shimmers with her back into Halliwell Castle.

Exit - Forest Edge

Into - Halliwell Castle

Cole and Pheobe are now standing in the castles living room whilst they say their good byes to one another.

Cole - I will see you again sometime and I love you Pheobe?

Pheobe - I love you to.

Cole now shimmers off back to his town house and leaves Pheobe to head towards her bedroom.

Pheobe starts to walk past Prue and Bowen's room but stops and listens against the door as she can her them talking.

She smiles as she listens to what they say as she is happy for her big sister and then moves on towards her bedroom.

Into - Prue's and Bowen's Room

Prue - It has been a good night hasn't it?

Bowen - Yes it has and I am glad you have enjoyed it?

Prue - Yes especially with what we have been through together?

Bowen - Yes it has.

Prue - I love you?

Bowen - Yes I love you to Prue like I have always done?

They are happy talking to one another. Talking about how happy they are together.

Prue - Yes defently like I used to be evil and scare Prudence as I was like really evil so she was scared but wanted to be just like me?

Bowen - Ok don't recall the past and enjoy what you are like now a happy mother of two girls and a wife to a happy husband who likes being around his family.

Prue - Ok but I still was and I enjoy the present of our relationship as I get to be a great mother of two daughters and a great wife.

Even a girlfriend before getting married?

Bowen - Ok. No recalling the past remember?

Prue - Ok fine.

Bowen - Ok thats better. So shall we get some sleep now as we have got to get back into our normal routines again?

Prue - Ok fine. I know we have to get into our normal routines. So that means you will have to go again and leave us?

Which I don't want you to go but I know you have to?

Bowen - I know but remember you can see me anytime now and soon we will have our own place to live in when we have finished doing things to the castle?

Prue - Well yes but I want you home more often as me and the girls don't see you that much?

Bowen - Well I wish I could but these assignments I get take days to near weeks as you should know?

Prue - I know they do and I wounder sometimes wheather you are ok and what could happen to you as creatures can be really powerful and take down the most experienced slayers?

Bowen - Yes I agree with you there and I will have some of the other slayers helping me out so its easier to slay whatever it is?

Prue - ok. I just think sometimes that one day I will have to come and save you as the creature or something will be to hard to kill?

Bowen - Oh that would be the day and I probably wouldn't mind you coming and saving me as it will show the rest of the slayers what you are like now?

Prue - Yes it would but don't wish that there is a powerful creature that you can't defeat for me to save you. It's not right and not the best thing to say as it could result in one of us being hurt or killed?

Bowen - Ok I wont. So are we going to try and get some sleep now?

Prue - Ok but one last thing?

Bowen - Oh right

Prue and Bowen kiss one another again and get ready to go to sleep.

Prue - It turned out to be a good anniversary in the end didn't it?

Bowen - Yes it did.

Prue - Night?

Bowen - Night Prue.

They now get ready to go to sleep together so they can wake up later in the morning and get back into their normal routines and then get back to normal properly a few days later as Bowen has another assignment.

Bowen is going to celebrate Prue's birthday first with everyone else before he has to go as that isn't that many days away.

Exit - Prue's and Bowen's bedroom - Early Morning

Black out

End of Act 5


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 _

_Burning Inferno _

_Teaser _

_In this chapter you will find out Phoebe has been turned evil and back in the underworld with Cole. _

_Her sisters didn't know to begin with that she was down there till one of her sisters was captured and taken down there to see a great evil they haven't seen for a while._

_The great evil wants to kill the charmed ones a different way than before by capturing one of them which would hopefully weaken the power of 4 but is it already weakened with Phoebe back with Cole. _

_But the great evil likes the idea of Phoebe being back. _

_End of teaser._

_Act 1_

_Into - Halliwell Castle - November 1208 _

_**The sisters are in the kitchen having breakfast but yet again Phoebe isn't there with them.**_

_**You can tell she has been into the kitchen as there is a stone cup and a bowl at the side. **_

_**Piper - Well it looks like Phoebe isn't joining us again?**_

_**Paige - Well by the looks of over there she has been and gone? **_

_**Prue - Yeh she has probably gone to go and see Cole no less? **_

_**Paige - You really think she has gone to really see Cole?**_

_**Prue - Yes I do as Cole as been back for awhile now.**_

_**Piper - Well you said before that's what she is doing? **_

_**Prue - Well I think she is still as she is hardly ever around us anymore?**_

_**Piper - What along with being evil like you suggested?**_

_**Prue - Probably as she is always around him and that's what he wanted before?**_

_**Piper - Ok fine.**_

_**Paige - Do you think she will try and kill us if she has turned evil? **_

_**Prue - I don't know. We will have to wait and see as we can't be sure on anything? **_

_**Paige - Ok **_

_**Piper - I am still worried about Phoebe as we are not sure what she could get herself into? **_

_**Prue - I am also. So we both can worry together?**_

_**Piper - Ok **_

_**Paige - Well I will join you both for that one.**_

_**Prue - Anyway I have to leave you two to talk as I will have to go and see my dragons as they are breeding?**_

_**Paige - What this time of year. When it is cold?**_

_**Prue - Yes. It actually helps the dragon chicks get used to the cold. As if they weren't born in the winter they would most likely die as there bodies wouldn't be able to get used to the cold as quick. **_

_**Paige - Oh I didn't know that. Piper did you know that?**_

_**Piper - No I didn't actually. It shows how much I take notice on dragon breeding.**_

_**Prue - Well at least I know?**_

_**Paige - Well you should know as you are their queen?**_

_**Prue - Yes I am glad. I like to help my dragons and know about them? **_

_**You have to be more careful round them to as they are very protective of their chicks. So if they thought you were a to them they would be straight after you.**_

_**They smell me when I go in to make sure I am not a demon or anything that shapes shifts and can turn into their queen?**_

_**Piper - Now that is sort of scary as they always look at me when I have been up there to see you?**_

_**Prue - Well that is because they are very over protective of me. So they are curious of who goes near encase it puts them and me in danger?**_

_**Piper, Paige - Oh **_

_**Prue - Anyway I am going to have to head off and take my girls with me? **_

_**Piper, Paige - Ok **_

_**Paige - Oh Prue could you take my daughter with you as I am going to help Piper with things?**_

_**Prue - Ok that's fine with me.**_

_**Prue exits the kitchen and meets the girls and heads off leaving Piper and Paige to get on with things.**_

_**Fire follows the girls and Prue.**_

_**Exit - Kitchen - Halliwell Castle - Morning **_

_**Into - Forest - Near Dragon Castle and Cave**_

_**The air is cold as the winter has arrived so Prue and the girls are wearing clothes to keep them till they get into the cave where it is reasonably warmer as there as there is fire going around cave.**_

_**The dragon nests have a small flame underneath them keeping the eggs warm which will also determine which are male and female.**_

_**Some of the eggs are ready for hatching. **_

_**Some of the dragons get restless when they see Prue and the girls enter the cave.**_

_**They get up and go smell them to make sure they are who they supposed to be and not impostors.**_

_**Prue - Hold still they are only coming to smell you? **_

_**Patricia holds onto her mums side whilst Prudence stands at the other side of their mum.**_

_**Paige 2nd**__** stands next to Prudence. **_

_**After a minute the dragons go back to their nests and let Prue in with the girls. **_

_**Fire follows behind.**_

_**Prue checks the dragon nests to see which ones are about to hatch. **_

_**The girls follow through the nests. **_

_**Prue finds a nest which has the eggs which are about to hatch.**_

_**You can see the eggs move. **_

_**Prue - Girls come here? **_

_**The girls get closer to Prue.**_

_**Prue - Can you see the eggs moving. It looks like our first chicks of the winter season.**_

_**Prue takes one of the eggs off the stone nest and puts it on the floor so it can hatch.**_

_**The chicks mother is laying next to the nest watching the egg which is about to hatch.**_

_**Part of the egg begins to crack and break till you see parts of the chicks body appear.**_

_**The dragon chicks are only puppy sized so they can fit in the palm of a hand. **_

_**The dragon chick starts to emerge from its shell so everyone can see what colour it is.**_

_**The dragon is black with red stripes on its back and tail. Its mother and farther are the same colour.**_

_**Prue helps the dragon chick out of its shell and holds it in her arms.**_

_**Prue - Hay girls here is our new clan member.**_

_**Patricia - Is the chick female or male?**_

_**Prue - Its a little male. isn't he so nice and cute?**_

_**Patricia - Yes he is. Well they are all nice to me. More than what other people think of them?**_

_**Prue - That's good. I appreciate that you like them as much as I do. In a way they are like big dogs to me and the chicks are like puppies?**_

_**Prudence - Yes me to mum as I have seen plenty of dragon chicks in my lifetime?**_

_**Prue - Yes I knew you did as you feel sorry for them as I do as they are rare in our world today?**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - I like your dragons to aunty prue?**_

_**Prue - Yes that is nice to know.**_

_**Patricia - Can I hold him mum?**_

_**Prue - Yes you can. Just be careful with him? **_

_**Be careful he is starting to shake as he is getting cold. So hold him close?**_

_**Patricia - Ok I will.**_

_**Prue hands Patricia the dragon chick carefully.**_

_**Around the cave dragon chicks are hatching and starting to interact with their parents.**_

_**They start to feel their surroundings from the floor and then open their eyes a minute or so later as they are born with them closed.**_

_**The dragon chick Patricia is holding has opened his eyes and seen her as he is starting to get unsettled in Patricia's arms. **_

_**Patricia - Mum I think you should take him back as he is getting obit lively?**_

_**Prue - Ok pass him over.**_

_**Prue takes the excited dragon chick from Patricia's arms and holds him close to keep him warm for a minute. **_

_**Prue - Are you warm in there little guy?**_

_**Its ok to be and I am your queen who you will soon get to know.**_

_**You will be respected here and looked after as I wont let anything happen to you as hopefully you will do for me and the girls when they are older.**_

_**The dragon chick just listens to Prue's comforting voice as she speaks. **_

_**Then the little male dragon gets active once again when she stops and tries to play with some of Prue's hair which is hanging over her shoulder. **_

_**Prue - Hay are you playing with my hair little guy. No pulling as that can hurt.**_

_**The young dragon chick understands Prue somehow when she says that and stops pulling.**_

_**All the girls find it funny that the young dragon is playing with Prue's hair. **_

_**Patricia - Mum it looks like he is having fun with your hair? **_

_**Prue - Yes well it hurts when he gets hold of it to hard?**_

_**Prudence - Well mum we feel sorry for you that he is having fun with your hair?**_

_**Prue - Yes I bet you do and that's why you are nearly laughing at me? **_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - Poor aunty Prue with him pulling her hair?**_

_**Prue - You wait and be nice as this actually hurts when he catches it so hard?**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - Ok sorry aunty Prue?**_

_**Prue - Well that's better and thanks. **_

_**Prue now puts the young dragon back on the floor with his mother, farther and sister.**_

_**Prue - Well at least that's sorted with my dragons. Their breeding was successful and they have happy chicks?**_

_**Prudence - Yes mum that's good. **_

_**Patricia - I am happy for them as they have chicks and what they have been through to get this far?**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - me to. **_

_**Prue - Thanks and I am glad you are happy and that my dragons breed every year instead of every 7 years like some dragons. **_

_**The girls are just happy with everything and Prue for looking after dragons every year and every day nearly. **_

_**Now Prue and the girls get ready to leave to go back to Halliwell Castle.**_

_**They are ready to leave as they have seen the dragon chicks have hatched and that their parents are looking after them. **_

_**They exit the dragon cave and start walking towards Halliwell Castle. **_

_**Exit - Dragon Cave - Late morning**_

_**Into - Forest - Late Morning **_

_**Prue and the girls are walking through the forest and fire tagged along with them.**_

_**Fire keeps close to Prue's side. **_

_**The girls are walking in front of Prue and Fire.**_

_**Prue just leaves them to it.**_

_**As they walk through the forest Prue senses something strange and stops to look around as it could be an evil demon or something following them.**_

_**The girls stop ahead when they realise Prue and Fire aren't behind them.**_

_**They look towards Prue as they see she has sensed something.**_

_**Prue stays where she is when this hooded figure comes behind her and puts a cloth to her mouth and she inhales what has been put on it and Fire collapses to as she feels what Prue feels.**_

_**All 3 girls are in shock to what has just happened to Prue and shout for her as the hooded figure shimmers off with her and Fire.**_

_**Patricia, Prudence - Mum **_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - Prue **_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - Now what do we do?**_

_**Prudence - We have to go back to Piper and Paige and tell them what has happened?**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - Ok **_

_**Prudence - Come on Patricia?**_

_**Patricia - Coming **_

_**The girls head back towards Halliwell Castle quickly to tell Piper and Paige what has happened to Prue.**_

_**Exit - Forest - Near Dragon Cave - Morning **_

_**Into - Halliwell Castle - Grounds**_

_**The girls get to the entrance of Halliwell Castle and head inside.**_

_**Exit - Halliwell Castle - Grounds**_

_**Into - Halliwell Castle - Rooms **_

_**Piper and Paige are talking in the living room when the girls come in.**_

_**Piper - Where is Prue and Fire?**_

_**Patricia - That's what were her for. To tell you what's happened to her? **_

_**Piper - Why. What has happened to her? **_

_**Patricia - She has been witch napped by a demon or something and so has Fire? **_

_**Paige - Witch napped. Where did that come from?**_

_**Patricia - Its one of my new words.**_

_**Anyway how are we going to save mum before she is harmed or something?**_

_**Piper - Come on where going to have to look through the book quickly and make potions. Then scry for her in the underworld?**_

_**Paige - Do you think she is down there?**_

_**Piper - Yes. Most likely as it was a demon that took her or some sort of evil?**_

_**Paige - Ok shall we all head off to the castle's attic. So we can find her?**_

_**Piper - Yes we better.**_

_**Piper and Paige head off to the castle's attic first and then the girls follow behind them.**_

_**Exit - Halliwell Castle - Living Room **_

_**End of Act 1**_

_**Act 2 **_

_**Into - Underworld Dungeons **_

_**Prue has been taken into one of the underworlds dungeons with Fire.**_

_**It is being guarded by two guards. It has also been magically protected. **_

_**Prue is now awake with Fire thinking of how she could get the guards attention. So when the door opens on the dungeon she can burn them straight away.**_

_**The two guards are waiting for their next command on what to do with Prue and Fire.**_

_**The hooded figure from earlier heads towards the guards and gives them their next command. **_

_**Prue and Fire here them talk and recognise the hooded figures voice.**_

_**Prue - Its Cole.**_

_**Prue and Fire here more of what is being said. **_

_**Cole - Bring her to the Throne Room in the Main Cave as you know who wants to see her? **_

_**Guard 1 - Ok we will.**_

_**Guard 2 - Come on witch time to go.**_

_**Prue goes to the guards and lets them take her to see who this evil is before she decides to burn anyone. **_

_**Fire is taken by another two guards.**_

_**The guards take Prue and Fire through a series of tunnels in the underworld which are lit up with fire torches. **_

_**They all pass familiar sites that were shown in TV series. **_

_**As they go through the tunnels they enter other places along the way that are shown in TV series also. **_

_**There is one tunnel though that has never been seen in the series. It is the tunnel or home of the giant worm thing that eats demons powers from the demon wasteland.**_

_**You can hear its screeching screams as it chases demons on the wasteland just beyond the tunnel as it goes into separate directions. **_

_**In one leads to the demon wasteland.**_

_**Its slim trails are everywhere as the series of tunnels around here are its home but it spends of its time outside waiting for demons. So it can feed on their powers. **_

_**An idea comes to Prue's mind as one of the tunnels leads outside which could be her and fire's escape when they get the right chance and also for sisters if they come looking for her.**_

_**Prue, Fire and the guards get closer to the main cave or throne room of the underworld where all the lead demons and evil go so the sites get even more familiar.**_

_**Sites such as the cave where Cole was at the end of season 3 to the more recognisable site of the underworlds throne room where one great evil used to be or still is.**_

_**They all enter this big throne room and the guards hold Prue so she can't escape or that's what they think as Prue is letting them do it till she sees what evil that is here and Fire does the same.**_

_**A familiar face comes in first and its Cole.**_

_**Cole - Welcome Prue and Fire to the underworld. So I am glad you could join us for this?**_

_**Prue - I should of known you was behind all this from the day you came back?**_

_**Don't think I don't know that you are seeing Phoebe again? **_

_**Cole - Well I knew you known anyway from the day you locked Phoebe out of the castle at the end of your anniversary?**_

_**Prue - That's the reason why I locked it as I knew you would of had to of brought her back as I knew you were there as I sensed you? **_

_**Cole - So you thought locking your own sister out was the right thing to do?**_

_**Prue - Only because I would of found out she was seeing you for real or I wouldn't of locked it?**_

_**Cole - Fine it was a smart way of finding out.**_

_**Well I am sure that you will be glad to know Phoebe is ok as I have her down here to became my queen once again and another reason why you are down here?**_

_**Prue - What has that got to do with me being down here?**_

_**Cole - Well without you being with Piper and Paige it makes the charmed power less stronger as you are not together? **_

_**Prue - So basically you have me down here to break the power of 4 or 3 now as you have Phoebe on your side again? **_

_**Cole - Well Yes that's one of the reasons and plus without you being with Piper and Paige the power is wakened as you are the strongest?**_

_**Prue - Well that's a good thing from where I am standing and considering what I could do to you and your demon friends on my own?**_

_**Cole - What vanquish us without your sisters?**_

_**Prue - Don't think I can't do it as I know in myself that I am capable of taking you all out on my own when my mood is bad enough like it is now?**_

_**Cole - Well we will see if you are still that fearless when you see the next evil which is going to talk to you?**_

_**Prue - Well it can't be any better than you that's for sure? **_

_**Cole - That was a bit hard wasn't it but we will see how long that lasts and you would probably like to know I wont be the one who wants to kill you? **_

_**Prue - Well that's good to know and I would like to know who does? **_

_**Cole - Well here is your chance.**_

_**Prue looks towards who is walking in and the moment it is just another hooded figure and with another demon or something that is also a hooded figure at moment.**_

_**She finds out who they are when they speak.**_

_**The first hooded figure speaks first. **_

_**Hooded figure 1 - Hello Prue again?**_

_**Prue - Selene what are you doing down here or should I know and are you the one who wants to kill me as usual?**_

_**Selene - No actually I don't get that opportunity this time unfortunately but you will soon know who is?**_

_**Prue turns her attention back to the other hooded figure which means this is one who wants to kill her eventually.**_

_**Hooded figure 2 - Hello Prue long time no see. Its been awhile and without your sisters?**_

_**Prue - THE SOURCE. Didn't me and my sisters vanquish you years ago?**_

_**Source - Yes its me. I wont kill you just yet as I need you down here alive?**_

_**Prue - Don't think I am afraid of you?**_

_**Source - That's a very strong thing for you to say whilst in my presence and without your sisters to give you the extra protection?**_

_**Prue - Well we will see how protected you are when I burn half of your face off? **_

_**Source - Yes we will see and I will like to see you try?**_

_**Prue - Anyway why are you wanting me alive so much?**_

_**Source - I need your sisters to find where you are so I can get them down here before they get to you. So for once I wont have to worry about the charmed race no more?**_

_**Prue - Is that supposed to make me feel better or scared of you?**_

_**Source - Well both you could say. I know you will want to protect your sisters but can't as I will have you guarded by demons to make sure you wont?**_

_**Prue - What you mean these who are supposed to be holding me?**_

_**Source - Well someone has to or I could get someone worse than them?**_

_**Prue - Who could be any worse than them? **_

_**Source - I could bring back Shax to over you to make sure you can't escape but then if you did I wouldn't get the opportunity to kill you myself in which I know I can very easily? **_

_**Prue - Well you haven't succeeded yet?**_

_**Source - I know you have weaknesses Prue and some of those wont be magical weaknesses either when it comes to family?**_

_**Prue - You are starting to know to much and I bet it was Selene who told you that?**_

_**Source - Some of it came from Selene and some I already knew from getting to know you all these years?**_

_**One of those weaknesses will be the mothering instinct to protect your girls? **_

_**Prue - You leave them out of this and when you have me anyway?**_

_**Source - Why would I leave your daughters alive as they are capable of vanquishing me just like you and your sisters are? **_

_**If I get you all it will finally end the charmed line for good?**_

_**Prue - We will see about that as you have been vanquished once before and it can happen again?**_

_**Source - Yes it can. That's what I am here to stop and that Phoebe will become the queen of all evil after it is all over.**_

_**I could easily turn her evil and make her forget that she is your sister and get her here to kill you instead which will make a scene?**_

_**I know you wont kill your own sister but she will still try and kill you if I make her?**_

_**Prue - Well that just shows you are a coward if you try and get Phoebe to kill me instead? **_

_**Source - Take her back to the dungeon till next time as I have herd enough?**_

_**Prue - Don't tell me your afraid of me and that's why you don't want to listen to me? **_

_**Source - Why should I be afraid of you as all you and your sisters have done is vanquish my demons over the years? **_

_**Prue - Because I sense it. You fear me or a part of me and does that go by dragon or something?**_

_**Source - I am not afraid of any part of you.**_

_**Prue - Fine**_

_**The guards now take her and Fire back too the dungeon she was in whilst Selene and Cole go with the Source.**_

_**Exit - Underworld - Afternoon **_

_**Into - Halliwell Castle - Castle Attic **_

_**Piper and Paige are still trying to find Prue and the girls are helping to.**_

_**Paige has been looking through the book to see if she could find any hooded demon like the girls saw.**_

_**Paige - There are no hooded demons like the girls saw unless you think of demonic monks but I don't think they would of took her to the underworld?**_

_**Piper - We can't be to sure this time Paige as we gave got to find her?**_

_**Paige - I know that and I want her back as much as you and another reason why it wouldn't be them is because they don't answer to anybody but themselves? **_

_**Piper - Fine. The scrying is going anywhere either. **_

_**Patricia - Summoning her isn't working either as me and Prudence thought that would work but it hasn't?**_

_**Prudence - I hope nothing has happened to her and that might explain why things aren't working?**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - I hope not either?**_

_**The scrying crystal starts to move this time and lands where Prue is on the underworld map.**_

_**Piper - Wait I think it has worked?**_

_**Paige - Why didn't that work before?**_

_**Piper - Perhaps there was dark magic stopping the scrying crystal and now it has gone for some reason? **_

_**Paige - It could be a trap they have left for us and they want us to go and find her?**_

_**Piper - Well if it is we will just have to be careful as I am not leaving her down there?**_

_**Paige - Ok fine but shouldn't we go prepared with potions because of the demons down there?**_

_**Piper - Well yes we should and we better hurry making them as I want to find Prue as soon as possible?**_

_**Patricia - We will help?**_

_**Prudence - We want to come with you?**_

_**Paige - No you stay here as it could be really dangerous and I don't think your mum wants you to get hurt or killed?**_

_**Patricia - Where still going as we want to save mum as much as you and you can't stop us?**_

_**Piper - Fine you can come with us and don't run off either as we will have to stick together? **_

_**Prudence - We wont and we know not to run off?**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - I am going to?**_

_**Paige - There is no stopping you either? **_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - No mum there isn't.**_

_**Piper - Ok lets go and make these potions that we might need very quickly?**_

_**All 3 girls - Ok **_

_**Paige - Ok lets get on with it.**_

_**They all start to get things together for the potions they are going to make and start brewing them.**_

_**Exit - Halliwell Castle - Castle Attic**_

_**Into - Underworld **_

_**Phoebe is with Cole. She is with him where we saw the future Phoebe and Cole at the end of series 3. **_

_**Phoebe - Now I get to spend all the time with you I want without getting in the way of any of my sisters? **_

_**Phoebe doesn't know that Prue is down in the underworld to. **_

_**Cole - Yes you do and what would you think about marrying me again Phoebe and if you except to make it last?**_

_**Phoebe - Ok I will but how are we going to marry each other with my sisters around?**_

_**Cole - We can get married down here and there is someone who will help us get married?**_

_**Pheobe - That sounds good.**_

_**Cole - But for now I will have to give you this ring? **_

_**He shows Phoebe the engagement ring which will reunite Phoebe with evil as there has been a spell placed on it.**_

_**Phoebe holds out her left hand and lets Cole place the ring on her middle finger and when it is placed it glows red.**_

_**Phoebe - Thanks Cole it looks great and now nobody can break us up?**_

_**Cole - That's right as now we belong to one another.**_

_**Phoebe just smiles and then they kiss as their relationship has nearly been complete.**_

_**As they do this they don't notice that the Source watches them and then goes again as he wants them to marry under evil.**_

_**The Source says something to himself as he leaves.**_

_**Source - Soon I wont have to worry about the Charmed ones.**_

_**Now for Prue.**_

_**Exit - Underworld **_

_**Into - Underworld - Dungeons**_

_**We now go back to where Prue is in her dungeon once again with the same guards outside.**_

_**Prue - You know what Fire? **_

_**Fire - What?**_

_**Prue - I think the Source fears me in one way?**_

_**Fire - Why would he as all he wants to do is kill us?**_

_**Prue - Because you noticed when I said dragon he stopped in his tracks. So maybe there is enough power in a dragon witch to stop as dragons and dragon witches supposed to be the most powerful creatures that walk?**_

_**Fire - You really think we or you can?**_

_**Prue - Yes I do. So when I see him again I am going burn him and the rest of the demons no matter what level they are?**_

_**Fire - Prue that is going to take a lot of fire? **_

_**Prue - I know it is and it might be the only way where going to get out alive?**_

_**Fire - Fine and what about Cole?**_

_**Prue - I will just enjoy vanquishing him and getting Pheobe back?**_

_**Fire - What about Piper and Paige coming to rescue us or doesn't that matter now as you have a plan?**_

_**Prue - Well it would be nice to see them again but I don't want them to get hurt as that's what the Source is waiting for?**_

_**Fire - I think they want to see us again along with Prudence, Patricia and Paige 2**__**nd**__** ?**_

_**Prue - Yes I know they would and I would actually like to see the other side of my family?**_

_**Then again they are safer up there than down here with all the demons, the Source, Cole and Selene? **_

_**She can wait till I get my claws round her throut and make her choke on those words she comes out with?**_

_**Fire - Ok **_

_**Prue - I still can't belive she is the way she is after I saved her from getting burned. Then the Source takes her and trains her up to kill me and the whole thing she told the Source is a lie?**_

_**Fire - Well evil tends to lie?**_

_**Prue - Yes and can't stop thinking about burning the Source or just part of his face anyway and then we can see how he likes it when he has only one side of his face?**_

_**Fire - Ok **_

_**Prue just smiles at Fire in her own evil way to show how happy she is. She happy with what she is going to do at the Source.**_

_**Prue - Two can play evil as it is a part of me and then there is no wounder he sent that demonic knight after me because he knew he couldn't kill me himself?**_

_**Fire - Ok what are you getting at now?**_

_**Prue - Oh just the Source still as he doesn't look as good as he should be even if he wants to try and kill me himself?**_

_**He just wants to show his demons thats all?**_

_**Fire - Don't take this the wrong way. It just seems like you are fantisising?**_

_**Prue - Yes I am sort of as he wants to kill us. We will give him all we have got to make it worth while and scare the other demons who will be watching?**_

_**Their fear of me sounds good.**_

_**Fire - You realise Prue if we succeed or you succeed on your own in vanquishing the Source and all of his demons. We or you will be the only ones or one who have ever done that in one go?**_

_**Prue - Well it shows we are powerful and that we can do it by ourselves without Piper and Paige's help?**_

_**It will feel good and I know we can do it and I know in myself I can do it without putting you in danger too?**_

_**Fire - Well how are we or you going to start it off?**_

_**Prue - Well lets see. Vanquish the demomic guards first so we can go ahead alone?**_

_**Fire - Ok. Have you got any other ideas?**_

_**Prue - Yes. We could lead that giant worm thing into the main part of the underworld so it can have a good feast on all of the demons and then the main course. The Source?**_

_**Fire - Then we will have to make sure we don't become the desert as it goes for powers?**_

_**Prue - Well hopefully we wont be as I don't think it goes for witch and dragon powers?**_

_**Fire - We will see as the dragon warlock is coming to mind?**_

_**Prue - Well yes that probably shows it goes for dragon powers. So we will just have to make sure we don't end up on the menu?**_

_**Fire - Ok and you don't seem to be taking any of this serious?**_

_**Prue - Why should I as me and you might be able to vanquish the Source by our selves remember?**_

_**Fire - Even if it means we might die?**_

_**Prue - We wont if what I think goes to plan right. So don't worry?**_

_**Fire - Ok I wont as you aren't?**_

_**Prue - Good as I am actually looking forward to vanquishing the Source without my sisters as I have an idea how to do it and it will vanquish the rest of the demons at the same time?**_

_**It will take alot of power though but it is worth it to me?**_

_**Fire - Are you going to tell me now or later as I probably know what it is?**_

_**Prue - You will find out when the Source summons us again and yes you probably know.**_

_**We exit the underworld where Prue and Fire are and then re enter the Halliwell Castle.**_

_**Exit - Underworld - Dungeons - Afternoon**_

_**Into - Halliwell Castle - Attic**_

_**Piper and Paige are making different potions that will vanquish certain demons.**_

_**The girls have been helping with gathering the ingredients for the each of the potions.**_

_**Patricia is feeling sad the most about her mum as there are paintings around the attic with her mum, herself and Prudence.**_

_**Also her mum with her sisters, Bowen and Paige 2**__**nd**__**.**_

_**Fire is in all of the painted pictures.**_

_**Patricia keeps looking towards these paintings as she is missing Prue the most and also because she is closer to Prue more than Prudence is.**_

_**She feels like she has nobody to talk to about her feelings as mostly its her mum she speaks to about them.**_

_**Prudence also misses her mum but tries to keep focused on getting the potions made to save her.**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** misses her aunt but doesn't feel as much as Prudence and Patricia.**_

_**Piper and Paige aren't trying to worry about Prue as they are keeping focused in what they are doing.**_

_**Piper - Ok I think they are nearly finished?**_

_**Paige - Ok. So we should be able to go and find her soon then?**_

_**Piper - Yes we should be able to.**_

_**Paige - Whats wrong with you Patrcia?**_

_**Patricia - I am starting to miss mum more and the pictures are making it worse?**_

_**Patricia is nearly in tears as she speaks.**_

_**Paige - Ok come here.**_

_**Patricia goes up to Paige and she gives her a comforting hug.**_

_**Paige - You know we are going to find her and save her before anything can happen?**_

_**Patricia - Ok. I hope so as I don't want anything to happen to her?**_

_**Piper - It wont as we will be going anytime soon.**_

_**Prudence - Patricia do you want to come to me as I miss mum to?**_

_**Patricia - Ok **_

_**She lets go of Paige and goes and hugs her sister. Paige 2**__**nd**__** gets to the other side of Patricia and comforts her. So now Patricia is in the middle of the embrace.**_

_**Piper - Ok I think they are all done now but a little warm. That doesn't matter though?**_

_**Paige - Ok choose your potions everyone?**_

_**Prudence - Ok. Come on lets get ours?**_

_**Patricia - Ok.**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - Yes**_

_**Prudence goes over with Patricia still attached to her side to get herself and her sisters potions.**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** gets her own and places them in a pouch like everyone else.**_

_**Piper - Ok lets go to the underworld.**_

_**Paige holds Piper and they orb off into the underworld.**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** holds Prudence and Patricia and then they orb off to the underworld.**_

_**Exit - Halliwell Castle - Attic - Afternoon**_

_**End of Act 2**_

_**Act 3**_

_**Into - Underworld - Different tunnels.**_

_**Piper and Paige appear first and then the 3 girls appear.**_

_**Piper - Ok lets start looking for Prue if we can find the right tunnel to go down?**_

_**Paige - Yes and whats all this slimy stuff under my feet?**_

_**Piper - I am not sure.**_

_**They hear the cries of the giant worm thing that steals demon powers.**_

_**Paige - What was that?**_

_**Prudence - I think it was that giant worm thing that steals demon powers?**_

_**Paige - Ok thats not good as it might go for witch powers too.**_

_**Patricia - We better get moving?**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - I agree.**_

_**Prudence - Ok lets go.**_

_**Piper - Ok lets go down this way.**_

_**They start moving down the tunnel ahead of them to see if they can find Prue and Fire.**_

_**Exit - Underworld - Different Tunnels**_

_**Into - Underworld - Main Cave**_

_**The Source is speaking to Cole and Selene.**_

_**Source - Have you heard anything from Prue's sisters?**_

_**Cole - No I havn't as I have been with Pheobe and trying to complete her turning evil?**_

_**Source - Very well. What about you Selene?**_

_**Selene - Well thats what I was about to tell you. They are here in the underrworld near your giant pet?**_

_**Source - How long have you known this information?**_

_**Selene - Only just when you called for us to meet you?**_

_**Source - Bring Prue to me now before her sisters find her?**_

_**Selene - Ok I will tell the guards to bring her and her dragon?**_

_**Source - Good **_

_**Cole - Ok I better be getting back to Pheobe and prepare her to be wed to me?**_

_**Source - So is everything ready for you two to re marry in evil?**_

_**Cole - Yes just about.**_

_**Source - Good that will be one less witch to worry about and soon there will be another and then no more.**_

_**Exit - Underworld - Main Cave**_

_**Into - Underworld - Dungoens**_

_**Prue sits with Fire at the other end of the dungeon and she hears voices and listens to them.**_

_**Prue - Hay Fire listen. I think I hear Selene's voice.**_

_**They both listen to see if they can hear what is going to be said.**_

_**Selene - The Source wants Prue back in the main cave so he can kill her now her sisters are down here trying to find her?**_

_**Guard 1 - Ok we will bring the witch and her dragon to the Source?**_

_**Selene - Ok as soon as possible as the Source wants her dead before her sisters find her or there will be trouble?**_

_**Guard 2 - Ok we will bring her now?**_

_**Selene - Ok good.**_

_**Selene now shimmers back off to the Source.**_

_**The guards get Prue and her dragon out of the dungeon.**_

_**Guard 1 - Ok witch and your dragon. The Source has called for you again? **_

_**Prue - Finally I get to start burning demons for my own pleasure.**_

_**Prue lets the guards take her by the arm to begin with till she begins forming fireballs to vanquish them.**_

_**Two more guards take Fire.**_

_**They begin walking towards the exit of the dungeons and that's when Prue forms her first two fireballs.**_

_**The guards with Prue don't notice as they have her hands behind her back.**_

_**The two guards behind notice but Prue is to quick for the front to guards to notice and burns them with fireballs. **_

_**The front two demons scream in pain as the fireballs burn them to virtually nothing.**_

_**By the time the other two guards get to defend themselves Prue has another two fireballs ready to throw at them.**_

_**Prue throws the fireballs in the other two demons direction and fireballs vanquish them. **_

_**So now its only Prue and Fire left.**_

_**Prue - Ok that sorted that didn't it. My plan so far is going ahead?**_

_**Fire - Yes so shall we make sure the rest goes ahead too?**_

_**Prue - Oh yes lets keep moving as I want to burn more demons so I am ready for the Source.**_

_**Fire just lets Prue talk on but doesn't say anything. **_

_**Exit - Underworld - Near Dungeons **_

_**Into - Underworld - Different Tunnels **_

_**Piper - I don't think she is down here or I think we would of seen her or you would of sensed her by now?**_

_**Paige - Why are you blaming my senses on this when it was you who decided to go down here?**_

_**Piper - I am not blaiming anybody.**_

_**Patricia - Can we go a different way now. As there is no sign of mum down here?**_

_**Prudence - I agree with my sister. **_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - Its pointless going down here?**_

_**Piper - Ok fine. We will go back and try another tunnel.**_

_**Paige - Ok can I say something? Why havn't we seen any demons down here?**_

_**Piper - I don't know. Unless they know we are down here looking for Prue?**_

_**Paige - Ok if thats true. Thats a bad thing as we could be woundering into a trap?**_

_**Piper - Lets just hope that doesn't happen?**_

_**Patricia - Me to as I want to save mum.**_

_**Prudence - I agree.**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - Me to.**_

_**Piper - Ok then. Lets keep moving.**_

_**They all move back up to the tunnel they went down and try another tunnel.**_

_**Exit - Underworld - Different Tunnels**_

_**Into - Underworld - Near main cave**_

_**Prue and Fire are walking through the tunnels towards the main cave where the Source is waiting for her and Fire.**_

_**Prue - Come on I want to burn some demons where are they?**_

_**Fire - Maybe they are waiting for us with the Source?**_

_**Prue - Maybe. We will see.**_

_**Prue and Fire walk up through the first tunnel like before and pass where Piper, Paige and the girls where.**_

_**Prue and Fire havn't realised that some of their family is down they have just passed.**_

_**They carry on towards the tunnel and head towards the main cave and passing the same parts of the caves and tunnels that where seen before.**_

_**Prue has fire balls ready to throw at any demon on the way.**_

_**Meanwhile Piper, Paige, Prudence, Patricia and Paige 2**__**nd**__** come out of the tunnel they went down to try another one.**_

_**Piper - Ok lets try this one. It seems like it goes the right way?**_

_**Paige - You said that about the last one?**_

_**Wait I think I sense something? **_

_**Piper - What do you sense. A demon or something?**_

_**Paige - No I sense that Prue and Fire have been here. So I think the tunnel where going to go down is the right one?**_

_**Piper - Good. Then lets keep moving.**_

_**Patricia - Yes lets keep moving as I can sense mum too.**_

_**Prudence - Yes come on. Mums down there. I know she is. My senses tell me.**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - Their telling the truth?**_

_**Piper - Ok. I could see that and like for the 3**__**rd**__** time lets keep moving?**_

_**Paige - Ok come on girls.**_

_**Piper starts moving first and then Paige and the girls follow.**_

_**Exit - Underworld - Different Tunnels**_

_**Into - Halliwell Castle - Afternoon**_

_**Bowen has got back from his latest assignment with a gift to give Prue and a special one for them both.**_

_**He has no idea on whats gone off but notices its very quiet. He places his set of keys on the table as the castle doors where already unlocked.**_

_**Bowen calls out her name anyway just incase she is the only one in and didn't here him come in.**_

_**Bowen - Prue. I am home. Girls if you can here me?**_

_**He listens for an answer but doesn't get one.**_

_**So he says something to himself.**_

_**Bowen - Ok there is nobody here. I will just have to place these somewere for later.**_

_**He goes and places Prue's and both of their special gifts in his and Prue's bedroom.**_

_**Then he justs gets on with things whilst he waits for everyone to get back.**_

_**Then Leo orbs in and sees Bowen.**_

_**Leo - Hay Bowen. Where is everyone?**_

_**Bowen - I am not sure as I havn't been home long so I am just asuming they have gone out somewere together and will be back later?**_

_**Leo - Ok. I did come to see if Piper was here but it seems like she isn't like you have just said?**_

_**Bowen - You can wait here with me if you like?**_

_**Leo - I don't know if I should because of my elder duties and they might be watching me to see what I am doing?**_

_**Bowen - Ok if thats best for you. You should go back to them?**_

_**Leo - Ok thanks Bowen. Talk to you later?**_

_**Bowen - Ok see you later.**_

_**Leo now orbs back off to the elders so they don't watch him whilst Bowen goes back to what he was doing before.**_

_**Exit - Halliwell Castle **_

_**Into - Underworld - Near Main Cave**_

_**Prue and Fire have nearly made it to where they are going when they see two guards near the main caves entrence.**_

_**Prue approaches the guards silently with claws ready instead of fire balls.**_

_**Prue grabs them both around the back of their necks and sticks her claws into them. They don't have time have time to cry out as it happened to fast. Prue lets go of the two guards and they fall to the floor.**_

_**Prue - That was easy enough wasn't it?**_

_**Fire - Yes I suspose so.**_

_**Prue and Fire now walk back in where the Source and Selene are waiting.**_

_**As Prue enters she says something towards the Source and Selene.**_

_**Prue - Have you been expecting me?**_

_**Source - How did you manage to get here without my guards?**_

_**Prue - Well I let them let me out when Selene said you wanted to see me so then after I was out I burned them and then for the guards here I put them to sleep perminatly.**_

_**So now for you as you said you wanted to fight me. So here is your chance?**_

_**Source - Not just yet. I have a test for you and your dragon first?**_

_**The Source waves his hand and lots of different level demons appear.**_

_**Source - See if you can defeat all those first?**_

_**Prue - No problem. I will just burn them all at the same time.**_

_**Prue creates some more fire balls and sends them in some of the demons direction and Fire helps.**_

_**Even some of the higher level demons burn from hers and Fire's fire.**_

_**Prue also uses some of her telekinetic power to send the energy balls back at the demons as they seem to be coming faster so Prue no choice but uses a mass amount of fire unless she wants to be it hit by the demons energy balls.**_

_**Prue - You have asked for it now. Time to embrace my dragon side a bit more now.**_

_**Fire - Oh dear.**_

_**Fire curls up in a ball as she knows exactly what Prue is going to do. So she has to get close to the floor as much as she can.**_

_**Prue flies up in the air as several energy balls miss her.**_

_**Selene - Now what is she going to do or what is she doing?**_

_**Source - Its time to go unless you want to be abliterated.**_

_**The Source and Selene try to get out as Prue sends a massive wave of fire around the main cave abliterating all the demons and the fire is that fast it goes through the other caves like a flash fire.**_

_**Selene gets out of the way in time but the Source is court by this ranging fire so it burns half of his face leaving him with only part of his skin left with the other side burned. The only thing is he survived and so did Cole and Pheobe who where in the cave ahead of them.**_

_**Now we enter where Piper, Paige and the girls are.**_

_**Piper - Whats that sound?**_

_**Piage - That -.**_

_**Paige pauses as she reconises what it is through her senses. **_

_**Get down. Girls get down.**_

_**They get down behind a big rock that will protect them from whats coming down the tunnel very quickly.**_

_**The fire Prue sent out is coming down the tunnel fast. Burning nearly everything in its path.**_

_**Piper - I think Prue is in a bad mood. That means she is alive somewere down there?**_

_**Paige - Lets go and find out then. Before we get fried.**_

_**Patricia - Well I am going?**_

_**Patricia makes a quick exit knowing that her mum is down there. So she runs down the tunnel to find her.**_

_**Prudence - Patricia come back or at least wait?**_

_**Prudence runs after her younger sister.**_

_**Prudence - Patricia you don't know what is really down here or who is down there?**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - Wait for me.**_

_**Paige - Hay girls get back here.**_

_**Paige gets no response so her and Piper run after the girls incase they get themselves into danger along the way.**_

_**They run down the long tunnel passing reconisble sites quick as they follow the girls.**_

_**They get to the main entrence of the cave and stop.**_

_**They see Prue and Fire. Fire is still curled up as Prue is now trying to finish off the other demons that have come to try and kill her.**_

_**In the corner of her eye she spots her daughters watching her and Piper, Paige and Paige 2**__**nd**__** standing behind them.**_

_**Prue is still in full flight above the demons that appeared as she can get them better from up there.**_

_**Whilst she has a chance she says something to her daughters.**_

_**Prue - Prudence, Patricia what are you doing here?**_

_**Patricia - We wanted to come with Piper and Paige. So did Paige 2**__**nd**__**. We couldn't leave them to find you on their own?**_

_**Prue - Well you better stay out of this and for Piper and Paige the Source is back and he wants you dead?**_

_**Piper - The Source is she joking. We vanquished him years ago?**_

_**Paige - Maybe thats what the great evil is.**_

_**It ment the Source and what other great evil is there than the Source himself?**_

_**Piper - Wounderful can anything get any worse than it is already?**_

_**Paige - Other than Pheobe marrying Cole and then she becomes the queen of all evil once again.**_

_**The Source is letting Pheobe in so she can be turned evil and carry the next generation of evil from Cole.**_

_**Piper - Now it all just adds up from the day Cole came back when we had that war.**_

_**The Source is probably behind it all and then he captures Prue which could of weakened us if he killed her?**_

_**Paige - Well Just be grateful he hasn't succeeded or we wouldn't stand a chance?**_

_**The only other problem we have got is how are we going to save Pheobe from becoming the queen of all evil if she hasn't already?**_

_**Piper - Well if thats going to happen we need to help Prue first before she gets to weak to fight anymore. In which case the Source probably wants and thats why she has all these demons coming after her?**_

_**Paige - Ok just don't blame me if she gets angry?**_

_**Piper - She wont as we will be helping her out. So I am sure she will appreciate our help?**_

_**Paige - Fine**_

_**Piper and Paige go in to help their big sister.**_

_**Piper goes in and starts blowing up some of the demons and Paige sends the demon attacks back with Prue.**_

_**Piper - Hay Prue. Hows it going?**_

_**Prue - Well its going fine. It will be good when all these demons stop coming after me or us now?**_

_**Piper - Just don't hit us from up there?**_

_**Prue - I wont.**_

_**Paige - Oh good your not angry with us?**_

_**Prue - Why should I be when I know all your doing is helping. One thing I am trying to make sure is that my girls wont be harmed and your daughter Paige?**_

_**Paige - Thats good.**_

_**Patricia - Now what do we do?**_

_**Prudence - Stop here like mum said or we can throw fire balls at the remaining demons and get shouted at instead?**_

_**Patricia - Well I want to help wheather or not that mum said stay here. I didn't come down here not to?**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - Maybe we should do as your sister says as she will go after them anyway?**_

_**Prudence - For agreeing with her really helps doesn't it?**_

_**Patricia - See 2 to 1 sis?**_

_**Prudence - You will get 2 to 1 in a minute. Ok we will help but don't blame it on me if mum shouts at us for it?**_

_**Patricia - I wont.**_

_**Prudence and Patricia create fire balls between them and fire at some of the remaining demons and Paige 2**__**nd**__** helps send back some of the other demons energy balls.**_

_**After a while the remaining demons are gone and the siters and the girls can move on along with Fire. **_

_**Fire is the only one who listened to Prue to stay out of it whilst the girls helped when they didn't supposed to.**_

_**Prue flies back down now so she can speak to her daughters.**_

_**Prue - Well finally thats over and you girls can explain your selves when I told you to stay out of it for a reason?**_

_**Prudence - Don't look at me it was Patricia's idea not mine?**_

_**Prue - Well I am not bothered who's idea it was when I said I want you two getting hurt so what do you end up doing?**_

_**Patricia - We where only helping you, Piper and Paige. What where we supposed to do. Just stand here and watch the demons throw energy balls at you all?**_

_**Prue - Well fine I thank you for helping us vanquish these demons but I think we could of handled it without you girls getting involved and placing yourselves in danger?**_

_**Patricia - Well fine. Sorry for intervening in your demon vanquishing thing. Anyway mum you have got to know you can't keep this away from us forever. We have to start somewere if you want us to be successful in vanquishing demons and to know that you don't have to worry as much when you know we can protect ourselves?**_

_**Prue - Ok your right I can't keep you from vanquishing demons forever but whilst you are still growing up to be powerful witches I can?**_

_**Patricia - Ok after you said that I am sorry mum I thought we could help and it shows what we can do for the future?**_

_**Prue - Ok sweetie but in a way I am proud of you three for helping us and beyond all the anger I felt for you getting involved as you know I don't want to lose any of you?**_

_**Patricia - Ok mum we know you don't. We don't want to lose you, Piper, Pheobe and Paige?**_

_**Prue - I know that to but sometimes thats hard when you have demons coming after you?**_

_**Patricia - Ok no worries as we know that to?**_

_**Prue - Ok come here sweetie and I will give you a hug as I think you need one before we go on and get Pheobe?**_

_**Patricia goes closer to her mum and they embrace in a hug whilst everyone else just looks at them.**_

_**Paige - That was sweet. Wasn't it. I think I need to cry?**_

_**Piper - Yes it was. They shown their true feelings to one another. Feelings I think we should know really well.**_

_**Prudence - Thats my younger sister for you. Thinking already as mum thinks sometimes and I think it goes with she has always been most adventurous out of us both. She has always been egar to be just like mum and what she does.**_

_**I just don't think mum liked the idea very much because she wanted to be just like her?**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - Yeh and it was just like a different Patricia a minuite ago.**_

_**Fire also waits behind Piper and Paige. Anyway Piper begins to speak again to ask Prue something.**_

_**Piper - Prue you put on a show whilst we where coming up here as we sure the fire coming towards us?**_

_**Prue now now stops hugging her younger daughter and answers Pipers question.**_

_**Prue - Yes I did and took alot of fire to do it as I don't normally use that much. I was actually starting to feel it weaken me till you guys started helping me?**_

_**Piper - Its good that we got here then as we didn't want to find you on the floor after using all that fire?**_

_**Prue - Yes that was good but at least I took most of them out myself and I even think I burned part of the Sources face like I planned to. **_

_**Now we will see how he likes just looking from one side of his face instead of both? **_

_**Piper - You actually hurt the Source. How could you do that without us?**_

_**Prue - Because I knew I could do it as my dragon side combined with my witch side becomes more powerful than ever?**_

_**Piper - So you did it even though it would weaken you in the end?**_

_**Prue - Yes I did and I had to do something whilst I didn't have two of my sisters to help?**_

_**Piper - Ok never mind its been done now and it looks like we didn't have to use our potions in the end?**_

_**Prue - You had potions to destroy the demons and may I ask is there a potion in there to vanquish Cole?**_

_**Piper - Well yes we had potions as me and Paige thought we might need them. The girls have them to and no there isn't a vanquishing potion for Cole.**_

_**Why do you ask?**_

_**Prue - To bad you havn't and because he is going to marry Pheobe in the force of evil if we don't stop the ceremony soon?**_

_**Piper - What Pheobe is going to marry him after all thats happened but then again that doesn't surprise me.**_

_**Paige - Hay Prue can I ask you something ?**_

_**Prue - Yes sure. Go ahead?**_

_**Paige - Did you nearly vanquish the Source or didn't you get him hard enough with your fire?**_

_**Prue - Well I probably could of as I think he was afried of my dragon side and Fire for that matter as when he was speaking to me he sort of froze when I mentioned dragon?**_

_**Paige - You have actually spoke to him face to face?**_

_**Prue - Yes actually as I let him as he wanted to speak to me and thats when I learned what he wanted to do and that he was going to kill me the minuite you guys got down here. **_

_**Then he would of killed you guys and the girls as he knew that was my weakness.**_

_**Then he also mentioned that he wouldn't have to worry about us no more and then turn Pheobe evil?**_

_**Paige - He was going to kill you. So why didn't he when he had the chance as he must of known this was going to happen?**_

_**Prue - Well like I said he had to let you guys find me so he put the magic protection sheild down what he had up. So you could find me.**_

_**So then I came up with an idea how I could vanquish him with just Fire's help and I think he would of liked the idea of going against me and feeling my power?**_

_**Paige - well that explains it and what would of happened if you got to weak to fight anymore?**_

_**Prue - Well my ice would of took over my body as there wouldn't be any fire to keep it under control. So basically it would of froze me from the inside eventually instead of keeping all my body cool from the fire?**_

_**Paige - Oh so now I am more grateful me, Piper and the girls got here on time?**_

_**Prue - I am actually glad you all got here in time as I don't want to become frozen and calypse on the floor because of being to weak to fight.**_

_**But then if that happened whilst I was against the Source he would of stabbed me or something with his sword to finish me off as I think he knows about my dragon necklace?**_

_**Paige - Now I am defently more thankful we got here when we did.**_

_**Piper - I am to. Knowing that you are ok.**_

_**Prudence - Yes we are glad that you are ok mum?**_

_**Prue - Thanks I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me.**_

_**Patricia - I am glad that mum is safe now.**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - I am glad you are ok Aunty Prue and what are we going to do about Pheobe?**_

_**Prue - Thanks girls and what we are going to do about Pheobe is - That we are going to have to stop Pheobe marying Cole if we aren't to late?**_

_**Piper - Ok do you know where she might be?**_

_**Prue - I think she is in the cave behind us. So if we go through there we might find her, Cole, The Source, Selene and anyone else who are with them?**_

_**Paige - Ok lets go and girls this time stay close to us?**_

_**Girls - Ok**_

_**The girls stick close to Prue, Piper and Paige as they all move on to find Pheobe.**_

_**Exit - Underworld - Main Cave**_

_**End of Act 3**_

_**Act 4**_

_**Into - Underworld - Cave **_

_**Where Pheobe and Cole are ready to be wed.**_

_**The Source is in there with Pheobe and Cole and some of his other evil demons and followers.**_

_**Pheobe is now nearly comepletly turned evil as she doesn't react to the Source being in there and lets him get on with the conduction of hers and Cole's dark wedding.**_

_**The Source says some words that Pheobe and Cole answer and they are nearly similar to normal wedding vows. **_

_**Source - Do you Pheobe and Cole take one another to be married under evil?**_

_**Pheobe I do**_

_**Cole - I do**_

_**Piper, Paige, Prue, The Girls and Fire get closer to where Pheobe and Cole are getting married.**_

_**Prue - I hear voices so we better hurry. **_

_**So come on.**_

_**Prue says the last sentence quicker than the first so her sisters, The girls and Fire come quicker.**_

_**So they begin to run the rest of the way till they get to the entrence and come to a complete stop very quickly when they see Phoebe, Cole, The Source and everyone else.**_

_**Piper - Where to late?**_

_**Prue - No not just yet. We still have a chance to get Pheobe back.**_

_**We are going to have to vanquish the Source and some how get Pheobe away from Cole.**_

_**The Source notices Pheobe's sisters.**_

_**Source - What are Pheobe's sisters doing here alive after I ordered demons to kill them and for what one of them did to me?**_

_**No one answers him. **_

_**Source - Do I have to do everything myself. **_

_**For you Pheobe and Cole you better finish the evil transformation. So kiss.**_

_**Pheobe and Cole begin to kiss.**_

_**Prue - PHEOBE**_

_**Piper - Are we late now?**_

_**Prue - Don't say that we could still do something?**_

_**Piper - Like what?**_

_**Prue - I am not sure but there has got to be.**_

_**Paige - This is not good. You two stop nearly having each others throuts please?**_

_**Piper - Where we really getting that bad?**_

_**Prue - I am not even getting into it. **_

_**Paige - Well thats good. So now can we all just concentrate on what we are going to do?**_

_**Prue - Ok fine. It suits me.**_

_**Piper - Sure. Why not.**_

_**What are we going to do?**_

_**Prue - Didn't I just say that. **_

_**Paige - Here they go again. I am going to brake you two up and come on the Source is right there and I think he is coming towards us?**_

_**Prue - Oh good. Finally. I get to finish him off?**_

_**Paige - Oh no you don't. We are going to do this together?**_

_**Prue - Hay you are spoiling my fun. Remember I nearly vanquished him ealier?**_

_**Paige - Well yes I do know but we are all here now?**_

_**Prue - Fine and you three stay out of this?**_

_**Patricia - Why. We can help?**_

_**Prue - For a start I don't want any of you getting hurt and this could go into a really big battle.**_

_**Pruedence - Patricia listen to mum and come here?**_

_**Patricia - Who's side do you supposed to be on?**_

_**Prudence - I am just saying mum has got a point.**_

_**Patricia doesn't say anything and goes to her older sister.**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** doesn't say anything eirther and just stays with Patricia and Prudence. While Prue, Piper and Paige get ready to fight the Source.**_

_**Fire stays with the girls.**_

_**Piper - How are we going to do this without Pheobe?**_

_**Prue - Where just going to have to do it with just the three of us?**_

_**Paige - Don't we need the power of 4 and how do we know it wont do anything to Pheobe?**_

_**Prue - Where just going to have to try?**_

_**Paige - Ok it could be the only way to save Pheobe?**_

_**Piper - Ok so are we going to cast the power of 3 spell like the old days?**_

_**Prue - Its worth a try and if the power of 4 can do it so can the power of 3.**_

_**Piper and Paige get hold of Prue's hands so they can say the power of 3 spell.**_

_**When they have each others hands they begin to chant.**_

_**The Source doesn't want this to happen so he tries to stop them by throwing energy balls.**_

_**The energy balls hit the Charmed ones sheild and reflets back to the Source. He doesn't like this even more.**_

_**So he tries again with one big one hoping it will be powerful enough to penentrate the sheild thats protecting the three sisters.**_

_**Prue - Ok come Piper and Paige. We can do this with abit more chanting?**_

_**Piper - Ok I hope so as these energy balls are getting more powerful.**_

_**Paige - Ok lets get on with it then.**_

_**They carry on chanting the power of 3 spell till the Source can't take it anymore.**_

_**We can now here the Charmed ones chant. **_

_**All three Charmed ones together - **_

_**The power of 3, **_

_**Will set us free -**_

_**This keeps being repeated about four times till the Source feels to weak to fight.**_

_**The Source begins to glow like he is about to blow up from the impact of the spell.**_

_**The Source sort of begins to blow up but it isn't the same way as other demons go. So maybe the Source has taken the impact but uses it's force to blink or shimmer himself to a safe place away from the sisters.**_

_**The sisters realease themselves from each others grip asuming its safe for now whilst they deal with Cole.**_

_**Piper - Was that it. Has he gone as that was different to the other time we vanquished him?**_

_**Prue - I am not sure as that was different. So maybe we just weakened him instead of vanquish him for good?**_

_**Paige - If so. That means he will be back sooner than we hoped he would be?**_

_**Prue - Well for now lets just be grateful we are alive and that the Source is weakened for now.**_

_**Now lets get Pheobe out of Cole's grip and get her home.**_

_**Prue, Piper and Paige head over to where Pheobe and Cole are. They have been waiting there for a reason or Cole has so he can tell the remaining sisters that they can't have Pheobe back.**_

_**Prue is the first one to speak.**_

_**Prue - Hand over our sister Cole and we will let you live or we will vanquish you like we should have a long time ago?**_

_**Cole - Well Prue I can't do that as Pheobe is married to me now. So you can't take her away from me? **_

_**Prue - Oh really. Do you really want to bet your demonic life on it?**_

_**Cole - Well I wouldn't but as you are really adiment you think you can break me and Pheobe apart. I see why I shouldn't?**_

_**Prue - Well you just did. So you really want Pheobe that much you wont be afried of a fight then?**_

_**Cole - We shouldn't have to fight but if you really want a fight I will give you one if it lets me keep Pheobe who probably doesn't remember who you, Piper, Paige, the Girls and anybody else are?**_

_**Prue - What else have you done at my sister. Apart from turn her evil and made her forget her real family?**_

_**Cole - Well see for yourself.**_

_**Pheobe comes to where Cole is standing near Prue, Piper and Paige.**_

_**As Pheobe is evil she doesn't remember who her sisters are and just considers them as threats to her and Cole.**_

_**Cole told her there would be witches after her and not knowing he knew the witches would be her sisters.**_

_**Pheobe - These the witches you told me about?**_

_**Cole - Yes they are. So they will have to be delt with before they do something to us?**_

_**Pheobe - You picked the wronge two to fight with?**_

_**Prue - Well Pheobe you will like to know we are here to save you. Not kill you?**_

_**Pheobe - Why would you help me when I am evil or is that a trick so you can take me away from my evil duties as I know how you witches work?**_

_**Prue - Well if you remembered anything you would know what we are here for?**_

_**Pheobe - Are you saying that I have forgot something witch?**_

_**Prue - Well yes. Us. Your so called husband Cole brain washed you when he turned you evil and had you marry him? **_

_**Pheobe - Thats not true. I have always been evil. Your tricks can't work on me or Cole for that matter?**_

_**Prue - We will see about that when we vanquish him? **_

_**Pheobe - Well if you and your other witch friends want to live. You wont do that?**_

_**Prue - Try me or us for that matter if you are so eagar to show off?**_

_**Pheobe - Well I am very good at killing witches and other creatures for that matter. So don't pentronise me or you might find you and your witch friends on the end of an Atheme?**_

_**Prue - Is it working and just to let you know they aren't friends they are my sisters and so are you. You are part of this family?**_

_**If only me, Piper, Paige, Fire and the girls found you sooner you wouldn't of lost your memory of the life you had before this.**_

_**The life you can still live if you start remembering?**_

_**Pheobe - Really. If I had other family I would know?**_

_**Piper - Well Pheobe she is telling the truth. You are part of our family or why would we be here in the first place?**_

_**Pheobe - Well to try and kill me as thats what you witches do. Kill evil where ever you can find it?**_

_**Another reason why I am not falling for your little act?**_

_**Paige - What. This isn't an act. You are our sister. Not Cole's wife?**_

_**Pheobe - None of you are going to give up are you?**_

_**I should of known none of you wont give up as that isn't something you do now is it? **_

_**Well if you wont answer what I have just asked and you go with what you insist on you can fight me instead?**_

_**Prue - We wont fight you as you are our sister?**_

_**Pheobe - Ok enough of this I am your sister bussiness and lets get on with the fight as I am ready to take you three on?**_

_**Prue - Well do you remember anything of the life you had before this?**_

_**Pheobe - The only life I have is rulling over all evil. Growing up evil, being trained in evil and anything else evil?**_

_**Prue - Well we are going to help you remember something even if it means fighting you?**_

_**Pheobe - Very well we will see who is right and who is wronge?**_

_**Pheobe has her hands behind her back and makes an Atheme appear in her right hand.**_

_**Pheobe - Ok who is going to start the fight off out of you three?**_

_**Prue - I will if it make syou remember something of your past and your family?**_

_**Piper/ Paige - PRUE**_

_**Pheobe - Ok Prue as thats what I herd from your two sisters?**_

_**Prue - Yes it is. So how are we going to do this as there are many ways we could fight?**_

_**Pheobe - I thought abit more of hand to hand combat to begin with?**_

_**Pheobe places her Atheme down and a sword appears in her hand.**_

_**Prue - Ok. I am ok with that.**_

_**Prue takes her sword from the scabard it has. She has the sword in her right hand to begin the fight with Pheobe.**_

_**Piper - I hope she will be ok as I have always been better at using a sword better than Prue. Even if she wont admit it?**_

_**Paige - I have noticed that you are better at using a sword better than Prue.**_

_**At least you are better than her on one thing even if you aren't on the power side as sometimes I wish I was?**_

_**Piper - Well yes it has its advantages and I think to begin with when she first found out I was better than her in sword fighting she wasn't very pleased if I rember rightly. **_

_**I think we all could be as powerful as Prue but we can't change as were not as powerful as Prue is?**_

_**Paige - Ok. I just think she takes it to far as she knows she is the strongest by showing off how many demons she can vanquish with one big wind of fire if you know what I mean? **_

_**Piper - I think I do. **_

_**Now we go to the girls.**_

_**Patricia - Wow mum is going to fight Pheobe?**_

_**Prudence - Yes she is but I don't think its wow that she is going to fight Pheobe as she didn't want to do that in the first place. **_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - Do you think Aunty Prue will win?**_

_**Patricia - I do as I know how mum can fight when she wants to?**_

_**Prudence - I agree with my sister on this one.**_

_**Patricia - Your actually agreeing with me and that makes a change?**_

_**Prudence - Yes and don't let me change my mind?**_

_**Patricia - I know you wont as it is mum out there?**_

_**Prudence - Ok fine. You have got me this time.**_

_**Patricia - Good and about time to.**_

_**Prudence doesn't say anything this time.**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - I just had a though. What if Prue gets really hurt as Pheobe might have a few evil tricks on her?**_

_**Prudence - I never thought about that but hopefully she will be ok.**_

_**Patricia - She will be ok. I know she will and she has got us, Piper, Paige and Fire to help her if she needs it.**_

_**Now we go back over to Prue and Pheobe.**_

_**They have already began fighting one another whilst everyone else including Cole watch as it takes place.**_

_**Paige begins to talk to Piper as now she is unsure that she and Piper are doing the right thing by letting Prue and Pheobe fight.**_

_**Paige - Do you still think we are doing the right thing by letting Prue and Pheobe fight?**_

_**Piper - Actually I was having 2**__**nd**__** thoughts on it but it wasn't our disision to let them fight one another?**_

_**Prue made it when she was offered or we were offered and then Prue just dicided to take it?**_

_**Paige - Well we have to do something or I think if Pheobe gets the chance she will kill Prue and as far as know Prue doesn't want to kill Pheobe?**_

_**Another thing if I am right. Pheobe will already know Prue or us have already been fighting demons. So our strength will be down and including that we just used a lot of power trying to vanquish the Source in which case I don't think we did? **_

_**Piper - Maybe she did and because of what happened to her she just let the demons fight us as she doesn't remember any of us?**_

_**Paige - Yes and as she didn't remember she just let the Source talk to Prue earlier about what he was going to get Pheobe to do?**_

_**As at the moment we are all just considered as witches not sisters that are trying to save her but witches who want to take her on as she is the Queen of all evil?**_

_**Piper - Paige you realise you might of come out with the right answer to all this?**_

_**Paige - I know. I am good aren't I and I am as good as Prue making the right disistions.**_

_**You just don't listen to me?**_

_**Piper - Well I thought I did. But if not I am going to listen to you now?**_

_**Paige - Good and lets some how stop this fight shall we?**_

_**Piper - Ok I agree with you. **_

_**Piper and Paige think for a minuite on how they are going to get Prue and Pheobe to stop fighting.**_

_**Pheobe speaks whilst hers and Prue's sword are together.**_

_**Pheobe - Actually I think I reconise you from somewere.**_

_**Thats it. Your the Dragon Queen aren't you and thats how I reconise you?**_

_**Prue - Well yes thats right. I am and are you sure you don't reconise me from anywhere else. Like family?**_

_**Pheobe - Don't start that family thing again.**_

_**All I know is that I have seen you somewere before but not sure where?**_

_**Prue - Was it in a castle by any chance or cave with loads of dragons?**_

_**Pheobe - Neither. It was outside in the woods somewere? **_

_**Prue - Ok did these woods have a river or pond near them?**_

_**Pheobe at the moment tries to force Prue to the ground whilst their swords are locked together and whilst she is talking to Prue.**_

_**Prue is trying not to fall and keep her ground.**_

_**Pheobe - I think so yes. Part of your territory I presume?**_

_**Prue - Yes and how do you know it is without having some sort of connection to it or me?**_

_**Pheobe - Not everything is through memory. There is a certain book that is very educational on magical creatures like you. **_

_**Its a good book as it tells alot about who you are looking for and how to defeat them?**_

_**Prue - I think I know which one you are on about. It just doesn't have me in it as it has my daughters, Paige and her daughter in it to.**_

_**Its the book with all the most powerful creatures in?**_

_**Pheobe - Yes I think it is. How do you know about it as I thought you and your sisters didn't supposed to know about it?**_

_**Prue - Because we have a copy of the book. Back at the castle. So we know whats being written about me, the girls and Paige?**_

_**Are you sure thats not where you seen it. In the castle where we all live together?**_

_**Pheobe - Well no actually as the underworld as one of the books to. So we know how to kill you if you ever came down here?**_

_**Prue - Well thats where your wronge as we had a copy of the book till it disappeared one day and now we know where it is. I think your new found husband Cole took it from us as he thought you fall for it like you have done?**_

_**Pheobe - That can't be true?**_

_**Prue - Yes it can as he probably knew you would end up fighting one of your sisters if you had the book. **_

_**From reading what it says about me, the girls, Paige and Fire would make you want to fight? **_

_**It would also make you do what the underworld wants you to do. Kill your own sisters by making you think that we where here to hurt you not save you? **_

_**Pheobe - No it can't be true?**_

_**Prue - It can Pheobe and from what you said about seeing me in the woods the other day. I was there and I saw you.**_

_**You might not of wanted to talk to me but you were there just as much as I was. Even if you just walked past me from a distance?**_

_**Pheobe now moves back so the swords unlock each other and so that Prue isn't getting forced no more to the ground.**_

_**Its like Pheobe has just remembered something but doesn't want to react to the feeling she is feeling.**_

_**Piper - Looks like we don't have to stop the fight as I think Prue has made Pheobe remember something?**_

_**Paige - Thats good then.**_

_**Patricia - I think mum has saved the day again as Pheobe has stopped trying to fight mum?**_

_**Prudence - Well she might of stopped Phoebe. You never know Pheobe might not belive it?**_

_**Paige 2**__**nd**__** - That might be abit hard to belive as Pheobe has backed off.**_

_**Now we go back to Pheobe and Prue.**_

_Prue - So Phoebe. Do you now remember that me, Piper and Paige are your sisters?_

_Pheobe - No not really as what just happened could of been anything?_

_Prue - Pheobe that wasn't just anything. It was a memory of where you belong and if you begin to belive it you will remember that you are a part of this family?_

_Pheobe - Really and have you got anymore reliable momories that I might be able to see as I know your telepathic as you are half witch and half dragon?_

_Prue - Well yes I am. As I am telepathic I might be able to telepathically put some of those memories into your head so you remeber who your real family is?_

_Pheobe - Ok try it. I am waiting?_

_Prue - Actually I have a better idea on how I can get some of your memories back._

_If you hold one of my hands in a friendly way if you get what I mean?_

_Pheobe - Now why would I fall for that?_

_Prue - Well I am going to say if you try I wont hurt you as that is not what I am here to do to you?_

_Pheobe - Ok but this better not be one of your witch tricks?_

_Prue - It wont. I promise as it will be all memories?_

_Pheobe takes Prue's right hand and waits for the memories to flow through._

_Piper - Ok this is different?_

_Paige - I know. How ever did this idea enter Prue's head or should It be one of her ways of getting Pheobe to remember us?_

_Patricia - Probably one of mums ways as she is the oldest rember?_

_Piper - I know and how ever could me and Paige forget? _

_Patricia - Ok _

_Prudence - Well I think what mum has done is interesting?_

_Paige 2__nd__ - Well yes I like Aunty Prue's ideas as they always seem to work?_

_Piper - Hay what about mine and Paige's ideas but I must agree Prue does have great ideas though?_

_Paige 2__nd__ - Yours and mums are good to and you have just agreed with me on what Prue's ideas are?_

_Piper - I know._

_Fire - Well as I havn't had a say in much. I must agree Prue has great ideas and they do seem to work._

_Piper - Your only saying that because you are her dragon?_

_Fire - Maybe _

_Now we go back to Pheobe as she has got memories flowing through her mind as we can see she is trying to keep her breathing controlled._

_Prue is keeping calm whilst she knows something is working with the transfer of memories to Phoebe. So she can see her true family. _

_Then Pheobe moves back again quick as she just had a quick flash of something through one of her memories she had just scene or something in the future perhaps._

_Prue - Pheobe are you ok? _

_Did you see what you had to see and what happened at the end sweetie?_

_Pheobe - I think I seen the good things but at the end I had a quick flash of something bad but it might of oready happened? _

_Prue - Ok Pheobe can you remember anything that could of happened in the last bit?_

_Piper, Paige, the girls, Cole who is still where he was standing before and Fire listen to what is going to be said._

_Prue - Do you belive now that we are your sisters and not trying to hurt you before you give me the answer to what you saw?_

_Pheobe - As much as I say I do believe. I know I am your sister Prue. I remember know?_

_Prue - Pheobe I am glad your back but anyway what did you see?_

_Pheobe - Well at the end I think it has oready happened as I think it was a quick flash I had of when you were killed?_

_Prue - Well hopefully it was and it has oready happened but I think if it was it helped you remember we are your sisters and real family? _

_Pheobe - Yes and all those happy ones I had to?_

_Prue - Yeh well it was good you had happy ones Pheebs?_

_Pheobe - I love you Prue. I love all of you?_

_Prue - I love you to Pheebs. If there is anything you want to speak to us or me about feel free. I will be there for you as a sister or a friend? _

_Pheobe - I know and I think I will in future?_

_Prue - Ok Pheebs come here._

_Pheobe goes closer to Prue and they go into a sister hug._

_Cole doesn't like the idea and shimmers off to where Selene and the unvanquished Source are waiting._

_Piper, Paige, the girls and Fire now go over to Prue and Pheobe as they are happy for them both and that Pheobe is back on their side._

_Piper - Welcome back Pheobe?_

_Pheobe now breaks from the sister hug with Prue and goes to give Piper a hug._

_Pheobe - Thanks Piper._

_Paige - Welcome back to the family Pheobe?_

_Pheobe now stops hugging Piper and goes over to Paige._

_Pheobe - Thanks Paige I appriciate what you have said and I am glad to be back in the family._

_Patricia - Yeh welcome home Aunty Pheobe and I think I have said it for all 3 of us?_

_Phoebe - Well I am glad to be back._

_Now Pheobe stops hugging Paige and hugs all 3 girls together._

_Then after a while Pheobe stops hugging the girls and gets ready to orb off with the rest of her family._

_Pheobe - Ok lets go home?_

_Her sisters agree along with the girls and then they orb off along with Fire back to Halliwell Castle._

_Exit - Underworld- Main Caves_

_End of Act 4_

_Act 5_

_Enter - Halliwell Castle - Evening_

_All the Halliwell sisters, the girls and Fire go up the stone steps back to the first level of the castle._

_Bowen is actually in the attic searching through his scrolls whilst sitting at this wooden table. The table is where he sorts out his assiments from his work._

_All the Halliwell's and Fire get to the top and go in different directions._

_Prue goes looking for Bowen as she knows he should be back now from his lastest assignment. Fire stays with her and not saying much._

_Prudence and Patricia end up following their mum to find their dad._

_Paige ends up going to her bedroom with her daughter following her as she is really tired from whats happened in the day._

_Pheobe stays in the castles living room whilst she thinks about whats gone off._

_Piper on the other hand heads for the kitchen to get a drink as the day has made her tired like everyone else._

_The drink helps her body have relief from whats happened and helps her relax from the worrying she has done._

_Now we enter where Bowen is sitting in the attic and just before Prue, the girls and Fire enter._

_Exit - Rest of Halliwell Castle_

_Into - Halliwell Castle - Attic - Evening_

_Bowen doesn't notice at first that Prue, the girls and Fire have entered._

_He is to focused in what he is sorting out till Prue speaks._

_Bowen - Hay Bowen?_

_Bowen now looks up and sees Prue, the girls and Fire._

_Bowen - Oh sorry Prue I was sorting out my scrolls for future referrence?_

_Prue - Hay it doesn't matter. You were sorting out your work._

_Bowen now gets up out of his seat and heads over to Prue, the girls and Fire. _

_Prue and the girls hug him as they are happy to see him._

_Whilst hugging his small family he says something to them._

_Bowen - Welcome back home?_

_Prue says something next whilst still in the hug._

_Prue - Thanks. You probably don't wont to know where we have all been today?_

_Bowen now lets go of his family and asks Prue where she and everyone else has been._

_Bowen - Where have you all been?_

_Prue - The Underworld._

_Bowen - What were you all doing down there and you took the girls with you?_

_Patricia - No mum didn't take us as we went with Piper and Paige?_

_Bowen - So if you went with Piper and Paige. When did you go Prue? _

_Prue - Thats what I am about to tell you and you probably wont like it?_

_Bowen - Ok tell me?_

_Prue - Well just to start it off I went to my dragons cave with all the girls as my dragons were hatching their chicks._

_So we stayed there for awhile whilst Piper and Paige were getting on with other things and then we started to head back and thats when it happened._

_I was taken to the Underworld and I was made unconscious by inhaling this stuff that was on the cloth that was used?_

_Bowen - Well I am grateful you are ok Prue and not hurt or dead?_

_Prue - Yes I am to. Piper, Paige and the girls just got to me in time as I think I would of been killed by a bunch of demons I was fighting or by the Source infact._

_That's why the girls went. They went because they knew they could help and they did a good job of it to._

_I was upset that they came down to the underworld with Piper and Paige but I accepted it in the end as Patricia gave me a good insight to what she and Prudence would be like if they got the chance to show it by fighting demons?_

_So I am very pleased with them now as they really helped saving my life?_

_Bowen - Well thats good to know that you are all ok and that none of you ended up badly injured or killed?_

_Patricia - Mum was witchnapped and me and Prudence helped save her along with Paige 2__nd__, Piper and Paige?_

_Prue - Witchnapped. Is that even a word?_

_Patricia - Its my word._

_Prue - Ok _

_Bowen - Do you have anything to add Prudence?_

_Prudence - Well not really as mum has just about explained everything what happened except for one thing which I think she will get round to eventually?_

_Bowen - Ok and what else is there to say as I ight aswell hear it?_

_Prue - Only that it was all part of the Source's plan to try and destroy the Power of 4 by killing me, Piper and Paige._

_Then get Pheobe married to Cole. So she would rule all evil again?_

_Bowen - That didn't sound good but as your there in front of me you must have suceeded in stopping his plan?_

_Prue - Well yes. We might of stopped the plan but not vanquished the Source liked we thought as he disappeared in a different way than before._

_I think we just weakened him. So he will be back agian to try and stop us? _

_Bowen - You think?_

_Prue - Yes I do?_

_Bowen - Thats to bad and didn't you and your sisters vanquish him years ago? _

_Prue - Yes we did but he came back somehow but I am not surprised in the least?_

_Bowen doesn't say anything._

_Patricia - You will be able to vanquish the Source eventually wont you mum?_

_Prue - Yes I hope so._

_Fire - Or I could give him a thing or two next time. Burn the rest of his face off. Then he will be afried of dragons?_

_Prue - Yes you could and its still good you have a mind that wants to vanquish the Source the dragons way?_

_Fire - Thanks. I appreciate it as you got most of the fun?_

_Prue - Well I will let you go first next time then?_

_Fire - Good_

_Prudence - I am not saying anything._

_Patricia - That was different._

_Bowen - Well like I have already said. I am glad you are all ok?_

_Prue - Thanks. I actually thought whilst I was down there I might not of made it back alive as the Source said to me he would kill Piper and Paige first and then me. So there wouldn't be the power of 4 or 3 as it was._

_Then he would of gone after the girls as he actually said. What would be the point of leaving them when they could vanquish him?_

_Bowen - Well can you just see on the bright side now that you, your sisters, the girls and Fire are safe?_

_Prue - Well yes I am starting to. Even though its going to be on my mind for a while._

_As normally I don't get witch napped as Patricia puts it and then have a face to face chat with the Source listening to what he wants to do._

_Just saying that I was feeling what he was saying about what he was going to do with nearly all my family._

_I actually felt powerless till I figured a way out with Fire's help. So we could save my sisters and the girls from being killed._

_It actually worked to. As you can see?_

_Bowen - Ok from what you have just said. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost all my family as I am a part of this one now too?_

_Prue - That makes two of us then as at first they would be all alive to find me as thats how the Source wanted it to work which sort of got me worried to as they would be walking straight into a trap._

_I also thought that the Source would kill me first when Piper, Paige and the girls were on to me. When they found me. I also think he knows how to kill me?_

_Bowen - At least you are starting to feel better about things anyway?_

_Prue - Yes. Anyway we better go and join Piper and Pheobe as I think Paige and her daughter have gone to get some rest._

_I don't blame them eirhter as they came looking for me. So they deserve to rest?_

_Bowen - Ok. Lets go to Piper and Pheobe then and just to make you more happy after we have been with your sisters. I have a present for the both of us to share?_

_Prue - Ok sounds good._

_Bowen - You wern't blaming yourself a minuite ago was you?_

_Prue - Maybe I was a little as they are tired because they came to save me from the Underworld?_

_Bowen - Prue don't as it will take you a while to get over it if you start that and that means we wont be able to enjoy ourselves later?_

_Prue - Ok I wont for us as I don't want to ruin our night together with my gilt and feelings?_

_Bowen - Ok thats good and now lets go to your sisters._

_Prue - Wait I have one great thing to say about my time in the Underworld. I actually managed to burn part of the Source's face off when I got angry with all the demons and created a massive wave of fire. _

_I think if I got the Source even more with my fire I would of vanquished him without my sisters help. _

_Thats why I think the Source in a way fears dragons and Dragon Witches as he knows they have the capability of destroying him. _

_Another reason why I think he captured me first because of my dragon side and thats why he wanted to kill me first to and then the girls after my sisters?_

_Bowen - Ok thats really great and amazing Prue as you would of been the only one who has ever done that alone and it shows how powerful you really are?_

_Prue - Yes and thats nearly exactly what my sisters said and I feel great about it as know I might be able to vanquish the Source without them but With Fire helping me?_

_Bowen - Ok thats really good and now can we go to your sisters before you find something else to say?_

_Prue - Ok lets go._

_Prue and Bowen head off to where Piper and Pheobe are and the girls and Fire follow._

_Exit - Halliwell Castle - Attic _

_Into - Halliwell Castle - Living Room_

_Prue, Bowen, the girls and Fire enter and they see Pheobe sitting on the couch on her own._

_Prue - Hay Phoebe. How are you feeling?_

_Pheobe - I am starting to feel better considering what I have been through and what I put you everyone through?_

_Prue - Ok its good that your starting to feel better and I know the next thing I am going say might not be the best?_

_Now your home you can forget what you have been through as you were evil when you did all those things and under a spell or something to get you to marry Cole and start seeing him again?_

_Pheobe - Yes I could but I wont and I think a part of me missed Cole and thats why we started seeing one another again?_

_Prue - Ok I can't change your feelings you had but I can help you to get over it easier by talking about it if you need to one day. I will be here? _

_Pheobe - I know you will Prue. You always are when there are problems about?_

_Prue - Thanks. Anyway where's Piper?_

_Pheobe - Oh she is still in the kitchen and she has probably fell asleep at the table?_

_Prue - Ok thanks and if she is I don't blame her as thats what Paige and her daughter are doing?_

_Pheobe - Me eirther as Piper is one of our family who came to save us? _

_Prue - Yes I know and thats why I am not going to desterb them as they need to rest after what they have done today?_

_Pheobe - Well thats where I am going to go as I am starting to feel tired? _

_Prue - Ok go ahead. I am not going to stop you?_

_Pheobe - Ok then. I am going to go now. So night Prue and everyone else? _

_Prue - Ok night Pheebs._

_Pheobe just quickly hugs Prue and then heads off to her room._

_Prudence/ Patricia - Night _

_Bowen - Night Pheobe_

_Fire - Yeh night Pheobe._

_Pheobe - Night_

_Prue - Well now its just us, the girls and Fire left?_

_Bowen - Well what about Piper?_

_Prue - She is asleep in the kitchen. So she wont be interrupting us for a while?_

_Bowen - Ok _

_Patricia - Mum were going to bed too?_

_Prue - Ok night you two. I will see you in the morning._

_Prudence and Patricia go over to their mum and hug her and then they go to their bedroom._

_Prudence - Night _

_Patricia - Night mum?_

_Prue - Yeh night_

_Bowen - Night girls _

_Prudence/ Patricia - Night dad and Fire?_

_Fire - Yeh night to you too._

_Prudence and Patricia now head off to bed._

_Bowen - Ok now the girls have gone were fianally together?_

_Prue - Yes we were._

_Fire just goes to sleep next to the fire place to keep warm whilst Prue and Bowen enjoy themselves._

_Bowen - Well Prue for starters I just wanted to give you this?_

_Prue takes what Bowen has in his hand._

_She reads what it says._

_It says that Dragon Castle is ready to live in now that it has been done up to its high standards again._

_The villagers who helped put Dragon Castle back up to those standards have finished ahead of scedual as there wasn't as much to re furbish as they thought as Prue used spells to keep it in good condition as it has been standing since her ancester had it built._

_Prue - Thanks Bowen. We now can be alone even more now the castles ready and the girls will have more space to run around and play together?_

_Bowen - Yes they sure can._

_Prue - We will have to let my sisters and niece grow on it as they would be angry if we left straight away?_

_Bowen - What. Considering Piper doesn't want you to go at all?_

_Prue - Yes I know. Its just that I have always been there when she needed me and it will be strange to her if I went straight away. _

_Its the same for everyone else. It just effects Piper more?_

_Bowen - We can take it slow. Give it a chance to grow on your sisters and our niece?_

_Prue - Thanks. I knew you would understand._

_So what else have you got for me or us?_

_Bowen - Well this I just found on my travels. So I decided to get it?_

_Bowen just quickly goes and gets the last presents from were he left them._

_Prue sits down on the couch once again and waits for Bowen to come back._

_Piper has just woken up from falling asleep and makes her way from the kitchen when she sees Prue._

_Piper - Hay Prue. What you doing in here all alone? _

_Prue - Well Bowen has just gone to fetch what he has brought for me and for the both of us off his travels?_

_Piper notices the paper Prue has in her hand._

_Piper - Whats that you have got in your hand?_

_Prue - Well your not going to like it._

_Its just a message that Bowen got that Dragon Castle is ready for living in?_

_Piper - Your not going just yet are you as I don't want you to go just yet?_

_Prue - No. Me and Bowen are going to take it slow. So you can grow onto the idea?_

_Piper -Thats ok. Anyway I am going to go to bed properly now?_

_Prue - Ok. Night Piper?_

_Piper goes up to Prue who is still sitting down and gives her a hug as best as she can._

_Piper - Night Prue. I love you?_

_Prue - Yes I love you too?_

_Piper now breaks away from the hug and heads off to bed._

_Piper and Bowen pass one another as she is on the way to her room and Leo also orbs down and goes with Piper._

_Bowen - I just seen Piper go by. Did she say anything?_

_Prue - Well actually I think I upset her as she noticed the message about Dragon Castle in my hand?_

_Bowen - That explains it. Was she fine with it?_

_Prue - Yes she was in the end after I said me and you are going to let it grow on her. Then she just came over and gave me a hug and went off to bed?_

_Bowen - Well at least she is fine with it in a way as she will never be 100% fine with it?_

_Prue - Yes and it makes me feel bad about moving._

_Bowen doesn't say anything and just comes and sits down next to Prue with what he is going to give her and whats for them both to share._

_Bowen places two of their things on the floor for later whilst he gives Prue her other gift._

_He has had to carry to carry the small wooden box under his arm because of the other two things he has had to carry._

_Now that he has placed the other two things on the floor. He takes the small wooden box from under his arm and passes it to Prue._

_Prue takes the small box and prepares to open it._

_Bowen - I hope you like it as you probably have a large collection of them?_

_Prue - Well I wont know that till I open it._

_Prue opens the box to reveal a small statue of a dragon that has been carved from wood and hand painted._

_Prue - Bowen its really nice. I have bigger ones. I don't have any this small till now?_

_Bowen - Well thats good. I thought about getting that you when I was in the village I was staying in. Whilst I was there and looking around I saw this place that did wood statues and carvings and so I went to have a look. _

_So then I found that and got it for you as I knew you would like it?_

_Oh the person who created said that it should protect you from evil sprits as it is carved in the form of a great dragon.? _

_Prue - Is it now so we will see if it will protect me from evil sprirts and we will also see if it protects me from demons to which is probably highly unlikely._

_Anyway I appriciate what you have got me and did you say anything about me did you? _

_Bowen - Know I just said it was for my wife and that she likes dragons?_

_Prue - Ok thanks as I think the person who created it would be a little suspicious if you told them it was for the Dragon Queen?_

_Bowen - Well I knew better than to say anything about my wife to a total stranger?_

_Prue - Yes I think I knew that. Anyway whats the next present?_

_Bowen - Oh this is?_

_Bowen now picks up what the next present is and passes a part of it to Prue._

_When Prue sees it she knows what it is straight away._

_Prue takes her Dragon Goblet that Bowen has filled up with Wine and an ordinary goblet that he has filled for himself. _

_Prue - Thanks Bowen and what a nice thought by putting it in my Dragon Goblet?_

_Bowen - Well its just another great thought I had. So now we all have to do is?_

_Prue - Oh yes._

_Prue and Bowen tap their goblets together as they are happy and are able to spend time with one another again._

_Bowen - Well just to make you more happy. I just have one more assignment to go this year so then we can spend more time as a family over the winter soltice next month?_

_Prue - Thats good. Its about time we spend more time as a family and that its going to be one of the happiest times of the year when we can send gifts to one another._

_Have a festive dinner and celebrate more of it?_

_Bowen - Yes we can and when it snows._

_Prue just goes with what Bowen has just said and takes a sip of wine._

_Bowen - Is it nice? _

_Prue - Yes it is. You have chosen the right wine?_

_Anyway are you having any feelings about us being together again or are the feelings telling you who you are?_

_Bowen - Fellings like. Well its giving me the happy feeling and that I get to spend time with my wife feeling?_

_Prue - What about the who you are feeling as you are married to me?_

_Don't tell me it isn't coming to mind again?_

_Bowen - You are going to have to remind me?_

_Prue - Well it should give you the feeling that you are married to me remember and that it makes you the Dragon King?_

_Bowen - Oh that one. I never normally think me as the king even though I am because of what people would think of me?_

_Prue - Oright that explains it then and I thought I was the one who tries and hides her identity?_

_Bowen - Prue that doesn't mean I don't like being the King of Dragons?_

_Prue - Well thats good to know as I love you as much the king as I do your human side._

_Anyway I bet when you were younger you never thought you would end up being the King of Dragons by marrying the Queen of Dragons?_

_Bowen - No that never entered my mind as I always used to play with toy knights and dragons and then as I got older to start trainning to kill creatures and the Queen of Dragons like you know?_

_Prue - Yes I know really well actually but remember it never got that far as I stopped you from killing me and showed you that the queen wasn't as bad as she looked?_

_Bowen - Yes that was the best part considering that my farther wanted you dead in the past?_

_Prue - Yes I know that too. At least eventually he started to trust me after 17 years?_

_Bowen - Well yes and don't bring that up anymore?_

_Prue - Well I am not going to as I don't need to anymore as your farther likes me now?_

_Bowen - Thats good._

_Prue and Bowen finish off their wine and then get ready to go to bed themselves. _

_Prue - Bowen are you nearly ready for going to bed as I am starting to get tired?_

_Bowen - Yes I am Prue. So I will just finish the last bit of my wine and then we can be off?_

_Prue - Ok. Anyway I have done. So I am going to start getting ready for bed. _

_So I will see you in there if I havn't fallen asleep. Which is likely as I think what I have been through today as finally court up with me?_

_Bowen - Ok Prue. I will see you in a minuite and I will leave you alone if you are asleep?_

_Prue - Ok _

_Prue now kisses her husband and heads off to her and Bowen's room and Fire has woken up to follow Prue to her room._

_Bowen isn't long after Prue and then he heads to his and Prue's room to go to bed and leaves the goblets there till morning and takes Prue's gift with him as she left it there when she went off to bed._

_Exit - Halliwell Castle - Late Evening_

_Into - Underworld _

_The Source has summond Cole and Selene so he can have a word with them._

_Source - You realise you failed as Prue escaped and killed the guards that supposed to of brought her straight to me?_

_Selene - How can you blame us for what that witch did?_

_Source - For a start Selene you were the one who told the guards to bring Prue and what happened as soon as you left?_

_Selene - Well thats still not my folt as your the one who told me to tell the guards?_

_Source - Don't blame anything on me Selene. You should of stayed with the guards to make sure that Prue wouldn't have the chance to escape._

_Selene doesn't say anything to the Source as she knows he has a point._

_Source - Now for you Cole. What happened with Pheobe and how come you couldn't help stop her sisters from taking her back?_

_Cole - Well for a start if I tried the slightest thing to keep Pheobe they would of vanquished me._

_Then another thing Prue made Pheobe hold her hand so she would have flashbacks and memories go back into her._

_It worked and turned Pheobe back to good before she had the chance to even try and kill Prue, Piper and Paige?_

_Source - Well I will acept that as that wasn't your fault. Her sisters got to her to quickly._

_Anyway they might be another way of stopping the sisters or at least one of them by sending in a legendary race of riders from long ago?_

_Cole - Well who are they?_

_Source - You will find out soon enough as you and Selene will help them prepare to fight the Charmed ones and the others they will have to help over the next month._

_So then hopefully I will get my revenge for what that Dragon Witch did to me and to stop The Power of 4 for good next time?_

_Cole - Ok it will be done._

_Selene - Finally I get my chance again at fighting that witch and hopefully causing her the pain she has caused me over the last year nearly._

_So I will help these legendary riders you are on about so we both can have our revenge?_

_Source - Good and now you can both go and prepare for these legendary riders I will summon._

_Something to be aware of. They havn't fought in a long time. Not since the Charmed ones ancesters. _

_So they will need updating on how the world is now and the witches?_

_Cole - Ok I think we understand?_

_Source - Good. Now go._

_Cole and Selene now shimmer off back to were they were whilst the Source disappears off to summon the legendary riders that will fight the Charmed ones and another legendary race of riders in another world or realm._

_Exit - Underworld _

_Blackout _

_End of Act 5_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**When worlds collide **

**Teaser **

Evil Prue and Paige are back to their old tricks again and this time they have chosen to go and fight the modern day Charmed ones in December 2008.

Also new secrets will be learned as the modern day Charmed ones will learn and they also have The Power of 4 now when they were aloud Prue back after The Ultimate Battle in 2006.

Prue will also learn about an ancient heritage she has missed when she meets her evil self from the middle ages.

**End of teaser **

**Act 1 **

Enter - The Street where the modern day Charmed ones live - Morning

Evil Prue and Paige have come through the same portal Evil Paige came through years ago when she first met her good self. Now she wants to again but with her sisters help.

Evil Paige is also partly annoyed at her sister as she wont stop talking about how they are going to do this safely in this modern world they have only partly studied.

Evil Paige - Ok Prue can you stop going on about how we are going to do this. It is starting to get on my nerves?

Evil Prue - Paige I am only saying it as we don't know this modern world very well?

Evil Paige - All right fine. We will be as long as you stop going on about it?

Evil Prue - Good. I finally got it through you?

Evil Paige just gives her sister a look for what she just said and then they proceed to cross the street to Halliwell Manor.

They go up the manors steps towards the doors. They look back to see if anyone is looking in their direction.

Fire is still with them.

They listen to see if they can hear anybody through the manor doors.

Its silent.

So they quickly proceed through the doors. So they aren't heard.

Exit - Street

Into - Halliwell Manor

Once they are in Evil Paige closes the door as silently as possible.

The manor is decorated with Christmas decorations that are on the walls, ceiling, the stairs, even a tree which you can see from the manor hallway near the living room entrance.

Even the big table is set for Christmas dinners with crackers, plates and the normal knifes, forks and spoons. With a Christmas table cloth to go with everything else that is set out and wine glasses that are at most of the table settings apart from Wyatt's and Chris's places.

Evil Paige - Ok lets go and check it out?

Good Paige is the only one in with the boys who are in the manors living room playing on the Nintendo Wii together. They don't notice Evil Prue, Paige and Fire.

Paige has fallen asleep on the living room couch.

Evil Prue, Paige and Fire notice as they see just from the living room entrance.

They silently move away whilst they proceed to the stairs to go and check for the modern day Charmed ones Book of Shadows and to see the rest of the manor.

They go as silently as possible up the stairs till they hear Paige's new phone go off.

Paige wakes up as she hears her phone go off from the kitchen.

She has one of the new touch screen phones. The call is from the modern day Piper.

Evil Paige speaks from the top of the stairs.

Evil Paige - For saying this place hasn't changed much from my last visit. What was that what just went off?

Evil Prue - I think from what I found out its the new way people communicate with one another in this time.

I sort of looked into it more when we were studying this time?

Evil Paige - Ok I fine with that.

Anyway lets go and make my good self jump whilst her sisters aren't around?

Evil Prue - Ok lets do this and then see if we have chance to look at their book?

Evil Paige - Ok. I am ready and what changed you all of a sudden?

Evil Prue - Well I can't leave you alone to do it can I?

Evil Paige - Ok fine and I am glad my old sisters back now as from our last trip it turned you kind of sensitive and turned you partly good in my eyes?

Evil Prue - Its good to be back. For now any as I do think I have changed from be very evil to slightly evil?

Evil Paige - Ok. Lets go anyway as I love you anyway you are?

Evil Prue - Good. Me too?

Fire moves in front of them as she is going to go first before Evil Prue and Paige enter.

We can hear Paige talking to Piper on the phone. Piper is asking Paige if her boys are ok and talking about other things till Fire enters before Evil Paige and Prue.

Then Paige starts talking about what she can see to Piper and that makes Piper worried.

Paige - Piper there is a dragon the size of a big greyhound but longer growling at me in the kitchen.

Then a few seconds later Evil Paige enters and then Evil Prue behind.

Paige - Piper. Evil me has just entered too?

Piper - As in -

Paige - Yes Evil me - The Evil Enchantress?

Piper - What are you serious?

Paige - Yes and just to go with it Evil Prue has just entered and I hope you got that?

Piper - Evil Prue?

Paige - Well just to say. Evil Prue has wings, claws and a tail so explain that?

Piper - Ok Paige I am going to call prue so she can call Phoebe to come home?

I am on my way now. Just try and keep safe and keep them away from the boys?

Paige - Ok I will try.

Piper hangs up and calls Prue on her phone.

Paige now concentrates on Evil Prue, Paige and Fire.

Paige - What are you doing back here after all these years?

Evil Paige - Is there any need to say that when all I have come back for is you?

Paige - Well I thought that me and my sisters bound your magic so you couldn't come back again and do any harm?

Evil Paige - Well as you can see it didn't last long as I had help from my sister?

Paige - So Evil Prue is your sister. Well now that doesn't surprise me?

Evil Paige - Well I thought you might of noticed that Prue was my sister as she is here with me?

Paige - So I suppose the dragon is yours to and do you think you might be able to call him/ her off so we can sort something out?

Evil Paige - Now why would we do that whilst you are being intimidated by her your not attacking?

Paige - I can still attack weather your dragon is there or not. Perhaps I should do something to shut your dragon up first and then deal with you two?

Evil Prue now comes forward to speak.

Evil Prue - I wouldn't lay a finger on my dragon or it might be me who ends up fighting you instead of my sister?

Evil Paige - Now that's a change in you from when you first got here?

Evil Prue - Well I get defensive when people say they are going to hurt Fire.

Anyway Fire you can stop now. So you can come back here?

Fire - What. I was just starting to have fun.

Paige - Your dragon talks?

Evil Prue - Yes she does and now my sister what do you want to do to your good self?

Evil Paige - Well get my own back for what she and her sisters did to me years ago by causing me so much trouble?

Paige - I think that was you as you were the one who came after me when I summoned that Prince from your time.

That was by accident as I wasn't thinking straight and cast the spell that brought him to this time?

Evil Paige - Well maybe if you didn't summon the prince I wouldn't of come here to try and get him back and to deal with you for doing it?

Paige - Well its a good thing that I did summon the prince because it stopped you from having a child?

Evil Paige - Now that's were your wrong. I already have one daughter.

She was around last time I came here. My sister just looked after her with her daughter as she just had hers back then?

Paige - Ok that explains it. Now where are my sisters when I need them?

Evil Paige - Well the longer your sisters are out the more me, my sister and Fire can do to you?

So lets start shall we and you have no where to run?

Paige - Ok this is starting to get worse.

Evil Paige starts to attack first with her own powers just like in Season 4 with them lightning sort of bolts.

Paige puts up her hand to deflect the bolts just like before.

Paige - Don't you remember I deflected these back last time at you.

Evil Paige just carries on.

Evil Prue then creates a fireball that she is going to throw at good Paige.

Paige notices and ducks to let the bolts go through the kitchen window whilst she prepares herself at what Evil Prue is going to throw at her.

Evil Prue now throws the fireball at Paige with the help of her telekinetic power so it goes across the kitchen faster.

Paige just in time deflects the fireball with her own power without saying anything.

Evil Prue ducks down out of the way of her own fireball as it hits the edge of the wall burning it and leaving a black mark behind.

Then she creates an Ice ball to see if that does any better.

Paige - Ice. You can create Ice balls.

I thought dragons could only create fire?

Evil Prue - Well that's a surprise for you then isn't it. You don't know the half of it.

Only certain dragons and Dragon Witches can create both or normally its one or the other?

Paige - Dragon Witch. Is that what you are?

Evil Prue - Correct and that's why I have Fire by my side. We work together and sometimes as one?

Paige - Ok now I am confused.

Just about when Evil Prue is ready to throw the Ice ball at Paige. Piper comes in through the back to the kitchen and sees her sister with Evil Prue, Paige and Fire.

When she first gets in she looks towards Evil Prue, Paige and Fire as she is not sure what to say about what she can see.

Evil Prue still has the Ice ball in her hand ready to throw at Paige and Piper now.

Piper isn't sure who she is going to try and hurt first with her blowing up power as she knows it wont blow them up but might tell them to back off.

Piper - Ok which one of you three am I going to try and hurt first?

Evil Paige - You really think that's a good idea from what I nearly did to you and your sister last time?

Piper - Well that's when I was not sure about what I was going to do but considering you have been here before and nearly trashed all the manor I can make an exception?

Evil Paige - Come on try it. I am waiting.

Whilst Evil Paige has got Piper's attention Evil Prue throws her Ice ball at Paige and because Paige has taken notice of what Piper is saying to Evil Paige she gets hit on her shoulder by the Ice ball that leaves a wound behind.

Paige - Ouch that hurt.

Piper - Paige are you ok?

Paige - Yes I think I will be. I just have a very bad freeze burn on my shoulder and in which I am trying to ignore the pain?

Piper - Right that's it. I am beginning not to enjoy this.

Evil Prue - At least I will have made a scare out it when it heals by hitting your sister on her shoulder?

Piper - ok. Unless the both of you want to feel my power I suggest you get out of here and leave us alone or me and my sisters might do worse to you this time than last time?

Evil Paige - Well were not going anywhere?

Piper - Well fine you can feel my power as your deciding to stay?

Evil Paige - Well you can feel mine first then?

Evil Paige puts her hands up and sends out that wind power she had in season 4 towards Piper and Paige and they end up falling to the kitchen floor.

Piper - Your evil self is starting to piss me off already and I have only been in 5 minutes?

Paige - Well don't look at me. I didn't ask for them to come. They just did.

The good Prue is the next one to enter the manor through the front door instead.

She now owns and managers 415 Magazine.

When she was aloud back in 2006 the Elders and others gave Prue her old life back.

So it would be like she never died.

Plus most of her powers that have now advanced.

She now can create Telekinetic balls and she is also Telepathic to so she can enter people's minds which has worked well in the past.

But there are some powers she is yet to discover along with a lost heritage she will soon discover.

Prue hears something coming from the kitchen so she heads that way. The boys Whatt and Chris are watching from the end of the long dinning room table.

Prue puts her keys and others things she was carrying into the centre of the table away from the plates, knifes, forks, spoons and glasses that are set out for her family to have a festive dinner.

Whatt and Chris stay silent as they see their aunt silently going up towards the kitchen entrance.

Evil Paige begins to speak again.

Evil Paige - Are you liking my power blasts at you?

Piper - Well I could think of worse you could be doing at me and my sister?

Evil Paige - Ok I will give you more then. A slight change of power. I bet you didn't know I could create Energy balls made out of my Element Powers.

Evil Paige creates an Energy ball to throw at both Piper and Paige.

Evil Paige - Is this what was more on your mind.

Piper - Ok this isn't good.

Evil Paige sends the Energy ball at Piper and Paige and Piper blasts the ball with her power causing it to blow up before it got to her and Paige.

Evil Prue senses that her good self is present and slightly moves back and then faces forward to the kitchen entrance in which the Good Prue is standing at the side of wall out of sight hoping that Evil Prue or Paige would come and investigate.

Evil Prue carries on moving slowly as she can sense that Good Prue is hiding out of sight.

Fire follows Evil Prue and then jumps in front of her so she can have the first shot at the Good Prue.

The Good Prue doesn't expect this and moves from were she was standing and then Evil Prue makes an appearance.

Evil Prue - Finally get to meet my good self and I think my dragon is too?

Prue - Yes and I finally get to meet my evil past self?

Evil Prue - Well I am going to let Fire meet you first as she as few things she wants to try on you before I do anything?

Fire - Well I have no dragon to fight. Where is her dragon?

Prue - I have no dragon. I don't have wings, claws or a tail either.

Fire - Well I will have to go from plan B instead and try things on you.

Well as you don't have any dragon inside you. You should be easy to kill with what I am going to try on you?

Prue waits for Fire to attack. So she can defend herself.

Fire tries her first attack.

Just Like other dragons she blows fire and it heads straight in the Good Prue's direction.

Prue ducks out of the way and tries her first attack on Evil Prue's dragon.

She tries to Telekineticly move the dragon out of the way.

Fire goes unaffected. She is some how protected against the Good Prue's powers.

Prue - That was different. Normally I can send evil things flying?

Evil Prue - That's because she is protected against most powers.

Prue - Does that mean you are?

Evil Prue - Remember we share the same powers almost?

Prue - Almost. Meaning that I can't throw Fire assuming you can as you seem to half of what your dragon is?

Evil Prue - Yes in other words as you don't seem to have dragon in you at all?

Prue - Why am I meant to have?

Evil prue Well Yes you should have as it runs in the blood. Meaning you should look something like me and have a dragon by your side to help you fight?

Prue - Well as you can see it hasn't worked out in this generation?

Evil Prue - The only reason I can think of why you aren't part dragon is that something happened to them when your other powers were developing as you would of been born one?

Prue - Are you saying that I supposed to be part dragon when I was a baby.

Ok that sounds great but as I have already mentioned it looked it missed me?

Evil Prue - Ok I know for a fact you would of been born part dragon and part witch because its worked for every other generation that carries the blood of a Dragon Witch?

Prue - A Dragon Witch. That must be what you are and that explains the dragon, wings, claws and tail?

Evil prue - You are too. You must of lost it somewere and you just ended up with your witch powers?

Do you have any memory at all of being a Dragon Witch?

Prue - No I don't. I didn't even think there was any such thing as a Dragon Witch and let alone one of my past selves being one?

Evil Prue - That makes it even more harder as you don't remember being. Your ancester from the 12th century was one to which shows it carried on to future generations somewere as it was passed through to her daughters?

Prue - Well that's probably because our grandmother bound our powers after Phoebe was born. So then when she died only so many of the powers came back. My witch powers and another reason why my dragon powers didn't come back to me is probably because I was killed?

Evil Prue - That shouldn't of stopped you from becoming a Dragon Witch as I have died on many different accasions?

Prue - Well that's probably because my sisters weren't aloud to bring me back to life because they had to discover Paige and let her join The Power Of 3. So I never got the chance to experience my Dragon Witch side?

Evil prue - How long were you dead for?

Prue - This is probably going to eirther shock you or upset you.

I was dead for 5 years?

Evil Prue - Ok now that really explains it.

When I have died I have nearly been brought back to life straight away. Not 5 years later.

So when exactly did they let you come back?

Prue - Over 2 years ago in May 2006.

Evil Prue - They still didn't let you have your dragon side powers?

Prue - No. Apparently not as I knew nothing about them till now?

Evil Prue - Ok where was I when all this was decided as they must of convinced me in some way or just wouldn't listen to anything I said?

Prue - What do you mean where was you?

Evil Prue - Ok I might be from way in the past but after my life I am destined to become a Dragon Guardian who helps future witches to become Dragon Witches so in this time I will oready be one?

I would of been told that you were to become a Dragon Witch and I would of helped you become one.

But like I have oready said they probably wouldn't let me in which I wouldn't of listened to anyway or it would be them not taking in anything I say to them about it?

Prue - Ok that is probably what happened if I know who you are talking about.

The Elders?

Evil Prue - Yes and some other magical beings who might of interfered?

Prue - Ok now that you know I havn't got any dragon powers does that mean your not going to fight me?

Evil Prue - Yes it would be the answer but considering what your sisters in there are doing to my sister. As in fighting the answer would be no as we can fight one another in other ways?

As you havn't got any dragon powers it gives me the advantage over you so lets see how well you can defend yourself without them?

Prue - Now this is just great?

Evil Prue creates an Ice ball that she is just about to throw at the good Prue.

Prue - you can throw and create Ice too?

Evil Prue - Only so many dragons and Dragon Witches are capable of creating both fire and ice?

Prue - Alright fine and I should of known better than to listen to my evil self as I suspose you have more evil tricks you want to do on me and your dragon too?

Evil Prue - Maybe I do.

Whatt and Chris move away from the table and go and stand just inside the Living Room entrance once again.

Evil Prue throws the Ice ball and just in time the Good Prue defends herself and sends it back in Evil Prue's direction. She moves out of the way of the incoming Ice ball. Then Fire uses a blast of Ice and it ends up going in the Good Prue's direction very quickly. She ducks to protect herself and it goes over her but doesn't freeze her except for the objects and wall that is near her.

Prue - Now if only I could do that. You would have it back in your face?

Fire - Yes you really scare me. Lets try warming you up again.

Fire sends out another blast of fire towards Prue but deflects it back in Fire's direction.

Fire curls up in a ball to avoid the fire coming back in her direction and Evil Prue moves out of the way and creates a blast of fire that comes out of her right hand and sends it in the Good Prue's direction.

As the Good Prue was more focused on where she sent the fire from Evil Prue's dragon. She doesn't react in time to miss Evil Prue's fireblast and so it hits her but something protected her as she has no burns where the fire hit her.

Fire - Thats odd.

Prue - Why am I not burning. Not that I am complaining?

Evil Prue - Maybe it was because I was trying to prove a point that you still have dragon inside you. To a certain degree we are protected against our own fire?

Prue - Ok I think I am starting to understand what you are trying to do to me?

Evil Prue - Good because you are going to need it.

Just as Evil Prue says that the Good Piper and Paige eventually get her sister to the ground after alot of fighting with their powers.

Evil Prue hears her sisters cry when she falls to the ground.

She turns round back towards the kitchen to help her sister but the Good Piper and Paige start coming out of the kitchen.

Before the Good Piper and Paige get to her she shouts for her sister.

Evil Prue - Paige are you ok?

She gets no answer but Piper is ready to use her power on her to get her to ground now just like she got Evil Paige to the ground.

But before Piper gets the chance to blast Evil Prue. Evil Prue hears a familer voice coming from the top of the stairs which also makes the Good Prue, Piper and Paige look.

Then they come into view when they start coming down the stairs. Its Evil Prue's and Paige's daughters. They some how followed their mums to this time.

Patricia - Mum its me?

Evil Prue - What are you doing here when I told you to stay at home where its safe?

Patricia - I couldn't leave you here to do it all by your self and Paige 2nd came to help her mum too?

Evil prue - Ok fine but I have this under control?

Patricia - It looks like it mum.

Paige 2nd senses where her mum is and goes to the kitchen where her mum is lying unconscious on the floor near the kitchen table.

Piper starts getting these feelings going through her that Evil Prue's daughter reminds her of Melinda her daughter who she could of had by now if it wern't for things to change but she has her boys who she loves so much and all of her sisters now. So in the future somewere she may have Melinda.

Paige - Ok Piper. Blast Evil prue whilst you have the chance?

Piper - How can I do that. She has her daughter right there with her and I don't want to hurt her daughter.

She reminds me to much of Melinda?

Paige - Well you can still miss her daughter if you just aim at Evil Prue or this isn't going to stop?

Piper - Ok fine. If I miss I am blaming you.

Evil Prue now says something to her daughter.

Evil Prue - Ok sweetie move out of the way as what is about to happen may be a little nasty?

Patricia - But mum I can help?

Evil Prue - Ok sweetie just listen to me. Move out of the way as I don't want you getting hurt?

Patricia - I don't want you getting hurt eirther.

Evil Prue now pushes her daughter out of the way when Piper sends her flying into the table that has been set out.

Piper's power hit Evil Prue on the top of her shoulder which leaves a burn behind followed by a wound where the impact hit.

Evil Prue's dragon now becomes more defensive as Evil Prue has been knocked out and wounded.

Patricia is now at the side of her mum.

When her mum hit the table it broke under her weight and from the power of the impact. Now it is in 2 halves with all the table settings everywere with other stuff that was on the table at the time.

Patricia - Mum wake up.

Patricia is trying to wake her mum up whilst Fire is on the edge of attacking now that she is surrounded by 3 good witches but where is their other sister Pheobe.

Piper - Ok this isn't good and I don't see Pheobe around here anywere?

Prue - Thats because she is probably stuck in traffic and could of just get away from work like I only I just did?

Piper - Ok were just going to have to try and deal with her with just the 3 of us instead of The Power of 4?

Paige - Ok do you have any plans as I don't picticually want to be barbequed?

Piper - I am not sure as our powers don't seem to work on the dragon but they only seem to work on those two?

Paige - Anyway at least you fianally got Evil Prue and Evil me knocked out?

Piper - Sometimes I wish I hadn't knocked Evil Prue out because of what she had to tell her daugter and because I have 2 boys. I sort of knew what must of been going through her mind to get her daughter out of the way?

Paige - Ok Evil me has a daughter to but I suspose that doesn't count?

Piper - Thats before I knew she had a daughter or I wouldn't of done it I don't think.

Paige doesn't say anything.

Prue just listened to what they were saying.

Paige 2nd has managed to wake her mum up and told her whats happened to her sister. So she gets to her feet as fast as she could and then ran to her sister.

Evil Paige - Prue. Come on wake up.

Piper, Paige and Prue now don't know who to focus on now as they have Prue's dragon threating to attack on one side of them and now Evil Paige on the other side.

As there seems to be no progress in waking her sister up she gets ready to orb herself, the girls, Fire and her sister back to where the portal brought them.

So she can get her family out of the way of danger and to wake her sister up so they can try plan B.

Fire senses that Evil Paige wants to go so she goes over to her and then when they are all together Evil Paige orbs herself and her family back to the portal.

Piper - Ok they have just all disappeared in black orbs. So does that mean they have learned their lesson?

Paige - Probably not. They have been weakened and they will probably come back later with a plan B.

Prue - Not if we go to them when we have filled Pheobe in when she gets here.

Plus maybe we should ask Leo about Evil Prue and Paige and also consult to the book?

Piper - Ok why not. Lets get started.

They all agree and go up to the book to start their research and fill in Pheobe later.

Exit - Halliwell Manor - Morning

Into - Cave

Evil Paige has orbed herself and her family back to the portal which is in the same cave that Tuwatha was in many years ago till she was defeated and vanquished for good.

Evil Paige is still carrying her sister in her arms till she gets to the back end of the cave.

She was going to wake her sister before she entered but thought it would be safer to try and wake her inside near the portal.

Exit - Cave

End of Act 1

Act 2

Enter - Cave once again

Evil Paige is still trying to wake her sister.

Paige 2nd, Patricia and Fire wait patiently for Prue to wake up.

Prue still has the wound on her shoulder which hasn't healed yet but from hitting the table hard she also has a wound on the back of her head.

Evil Paige - Come on Prue wake up. I know your not dead?

Patricia - She will wake up won't she as I didn't see her necklace get hit?

Evil Paige - I hope she does. Well you are correct in not seeing her necklace get hit which is a good sign I hope.

I don't think I could bear the pain of losing her again as she has more than one wound.

She has one on the back of her head to which I hope hasn't done anything as her healing power hasn't started properly yet apart from it has stopped the bleeding?

Patricia - Oh way did she have push me out of the way as I could of helped her and this wouldn't of happened?

Evil Paige - She did that to protect you from getting hurt yourself.

If I hadn't of been knocked out I could of prevented this from happening.

Then I think I should of done this alone like the last time and you girls wouldn't of come eirther and Prue would of still been awake?

Patricia - Then mum would of come looking for you to make sure you were safe?

Evil Paige - Yes she probably would of as that is what she was like before we entered their home.

She was going on about how we could of done it safely. Now I wish I listened.

These things happen because I want to try my own way of doing things all the time?

Paige 2nd - Don't blame yourself mum. These things just happen. If its anybody's folt its mine and Patricia's for following you and Prue?

Evil Paige - I don't want you girls blaming yourselves too?

The girls don't say anything.

Patricia just takes hold of her mums right hand whilst she isn't still awake.

Evil Paige has knelt down with her sister still in her arms.

Whilst everyone has gone silent Evil Prue starts to wake up and her wounds start to heal quicker but she still feels the pain go through her body.

Evil Paige notices and then everyone else does.

Evil Paige - Hay Prue welcome back?

Evil Prue speaks but her voice is still week from being unconscious.

Evil Prue - Hay Paige.

Patricia - Hay mum.

Patricia still had her mums right hand when she said that.

Evil Prue now speaks to her daughter, Paige 2nd and Fire as best as she can.

Evil Prue - Hay sweetie, Paige 2nd and Fire.

Evil Prue now starts to sit up as best as she can but she can still feel the pain going through her and she puts her left hand on the back of her head to feel whats left of the wound and then she looks to the wound on her shoulder.

Evil Paige - Can you still feel the pain?

Do you want me to help your wound heal as your healing power seems to be out of sync?

Evil Prue - No I think it will heal eventually when my body has got over the shock and pain.

Just to go with it I think there healing now?

Evil Paige - Ok. I was just trying to help you more.

Anyway I was just trying to show you I don't always need to be evil to help my family.

I just think the villagers who work for us don't think I have any care in me at all. Even for you, Fire and the girls?

Evil Prue - Paige I know you have care in you. Just like I have.

The villagers just don't see that because of what we have done in the past and also because we have evil at the front of our names.

They don't see that we have partly changed over the years?

Evil Paige - Yes maybe your right. I must admit though you have changed more than me as I still tend to do evil things when you have got more into the role of being a mum?

Evil Prue - Ok Paige don't say that about yourself you will only put yourself down?

Evil Paige - I think I am already there as I know its true.

Evil Prue now comforts her sister as best as she can and she still feels the pain go through her as she moves her body.

Evil Prue - Ok Paige come here?

Evil Paige now hugs her older sister as she still feels bad at what happened to her.

Evil Paige - Now what would I do without my great big sister to comfort me?

Evil Prue - Oh probably suffer but I don't intend of going anywere just yet. So you will just have to cope with me for now?

Evil Paige - I don't mind. The longer you are still alive the better and I hope you still have alot of decades on you yet?

Evil Prue - Me too. Are you actually starting to cry Paige?

Evil Paige - No I am not. Something is just upsetting them?

Evil Prue - Paige?

Evil Paige - What?

Evil Prue - Its just that I don't always see your sensitive side to you?

It just shows you have it and its alright to show it when it needs to come out?

Evil Paige - Ok I am going to stop now.

Shall we move on whilst the portal is still open and prepare for our good selves arrival at our castle?

Evil Prue - Sounds good me. I would probably like to see our time again as the modern world seems alot for us to be in?

Evil Paige - Ok lets go home?

Ok my daugter are you ready to orb your cousin back home whilst I do the same with your you Aunt and Fire through the portal?

Paige - Yeh I am ready to orb Patricia anytime.

Patricia holds onto her older cousin.

Evil Paige takes her sister and Fire and they orb back through the portal till it gets to their time and to their castle.

Exit - Cave - Modern World

Into - Halliwell Manor - Modern World

Pheobe has just got back from being delayed at work and after appoligising to her sisters they fill her in with whats gone off.

They understand about her work so they let her off.

So now Pheobe and her sisters are researching as much as they can Evil Prue, Paige, Fire and the girls.

They are up in the attic looking through various types of books and The Book of Shadows to recap what they know of Evil Paige.

Paige - Do you know in any of these books I have looked through has no record of Evil Prue and some don't even have any record on my past evil self?

Prue - Well it might be a little difficult if they wanted to keep their identies hidden well they wont be in many books?

Paige - Well my evil self seems to be in the book like she has always been but no record of yours?

Prue - Well that I can't explain Paige?

Paige - I know. I am just angry that my evil self thought she could come back here again and try and finish off what she started years ago?

Prue - Anyway Paige. How do you think I feel. My past evil self has claws, wings, a tail, fire and even Ice belive it or not?

Paige - Well can we find more information as starting there might help us more?

Prue - Well like she said she was a Dragon Witch and she also said I should be one?

Piper - A Dragon Witch. We have never fought anything like her before?

Prue - Well we have sort of if you remember the Dragon Worlock years ago. Back to when we helped that Genie and he granted us wishes?

Piper - Oh yes the Dragon Warlock. But still he had no claws, wings and a tail as far as I remember?

Paige - Thats way before me agian.

Phoebe - Well I know I havn't been here but from what you have told me. They are alike in a way as they are both dragon so it should give us some clue what to do about her as we know what we can do about Evil Paige?

Prue - Yes and thats just reminded me about something.

Piper/ Paige - What?

Prue goes over to the small bookcase they got in the attic and picks out a book that Paige didn't even notice.

Prue - This is what I am on about.

It looks like you missed this old book didn't you Paige?

Paige - Ok fine. I missed one book and I bet its the one with all the answers in as your the one who found it?

Prue - Ok Paige I know your upset that your past evil self came back but you don't have to take it out on me.

I am only trying to help?

Paige - Sorry Prue.

Prue - Ok. Anyway this is what I was on about and if I find the right Page it should give us the answers we want as I slightly remember something?

Prue goes and sits down with the old book on a chair in the attic and her sisters go up to her as she looks through it.

Prue - Well I have found evil me and Evil Paige should be on the other side?

Piper - Thats good isn't it as now we should get the answers we need?

Prue - I hope so.

Prue begins to say things to her sisters about Evil Prue as she scans the page for what could be useful information.

Prue - Well to begin with. She is a Dragon Witch and it gets better from what I can see?

Pheobe - Why whats better or does that mean it gets worse in other words?

Prue - Well here's the better part and it explains why she has the dragon or dragons now?

Paige - Ok carry on as this sounds like its actually going to get interesting?

Prue - She is actually the queen of dragons.

She has a clan of dragons that live in a cave near her castle.

She has a daughter. We know that much as she decided to come along and see what her mum was doing?

Piper - Is there more to go on than that?

Prue - Yes loads more. Thats why I am trying to break it down.

Anyway it also explains the necklace she was wearing to which is pretty interesting as I think she said something about that as she said alot to me?

The Dragon Necklace of which she wears shows that she is partly imortal to demonic attacks that would kill others in a single hit but if her necklace was cracked, broken or penetrated it would kill her as it is also her connection to life and death.

Both her and her dragon are connected in life and death. So if Evil Prue died her dragon would die too?

Piper - Well that might become useful if we have to stop her to get to her sister?

Prue - We will also have to be careful as it is the past. We wont be able to do anything to the girls if we want our line to continue.

So if you killed evil me you would have to keep her daughter alive so the past wouldn't change so much.

That would also give us time to get out of the past and back here whilst Evil Prue's daughter would be bringing her back to life if we did kill her to get to Evil Paige to bind her powers?

Paige - That makes sense. You have got to think Evil Prue is not going to let you get that close to her necklace to kill her?

Paige - I know Paige and thats why we have to gain her trust or I have as I am the one who is ment to be like she is?

Pheobe - So what do we do. Go to their time and get ourselves captured so Evil Prue can take you to Prue?

Prue - I actually think she wont hurt me as now she knows I am not a Dragon Witch. She will try and help me become one. So if they do catch us and Evil Prue takes me I will be on guard so you wouldn't have to worry so much.

If I have to kill her to get to her sister I will or we might not get back here as Evil Paige is the one we should be worrying about.

She looks more determined to do something at us than evil me does.

She would just protect her sister like I would for you guys and if she thought any harm would come to the girls just like you would Piper for your boys.

So we all should be feeling something similar to how evil me is like?

Paige - Yes but she is still evil?

Prue - Never mind the evil part. She has the normal human feelings too. The feeling to protect like I do?

Thats probably the same reason she came with her sister to make sure she wouldn't get hurt?

Piper - Spoken like a true big sister.

I sort of feel it as I have had a go of being the big sister and it was hard but I did it in the end?

Prue - Yes and I am proud of you. You took on my role for all those years without any guidance how to do it?

Piper - Yes but I did. I did it for you Prue as I know that is what you would of wanted me to do. So I did?

Prue - Yes I know. You shouldn't of had to if it wern't for me dieing on you and Pheobe and them up there not letting me back down?

But the good thing is you discovered Paige and gave her a home. The family in which she belonged or you may not of found her and Shax would of killed her like he killed me?

Piper - Yes that was a great thing as Paige has helped us really well in the past years?

Paige - Ok thanks. Remember I am standing right here so I can here everything you say about me.

Anyway is there anymore on Evil Prue we should know about or can we get onto Evil me?

Prue - There is a bit more. So here I go and then we can have a look at Evil Paige and what it says about her.

Prue now carries on reading about Evil Prue.

Prue - Well apart from that she is The Queen of all Dragons and that the necklace connects her and her dragon in life and death.

She has also helped her own kind in a war and was nearly defeated herself by this legendary line of riders.

But it doesn't say what they were so that doesn't help much?

Piper - Yes that really helped as it probably would of gave us more information on what she was like or on what she was?

Prue - Well it deos say that she created The Dragon Necklace in which she wears round her neck.

Apparently she got the idea when she was killed and spoke to The Dragon Gurdian who agreed with her. Then a few hours later she was back alive again and that her sister was releaved that she actually got her back as she thought she had lost her forever after none of the spells worked to bring her back.

Then all it says is that she married The Dragon King but no name to go with him eirther and that he gave her daughter a farther she always wanted.

The Dragon King gave her daughter everything she wanted and cared for her like she was his own.

Then near enough for my Evil self too. He cared for her and gave her the respect that not many others would give because she was the Queen of Dragons.

Then just a small sentence on territory battles she had to do to protect her patch of land basically and the fear people had of her.

Then the one we all know. That she was very protective of her daughter.

Piper - Wow all that on two pages. Plus including the pictures of her, her dragon and her daughter?

Prue - Yes and thats why its in a very small content so they could fit everything on the two pages.

Piper - Very well. Paige do you want to read about your past self?

Paige - Yes I will even though we should know everything about her from our last encounter?

Pheobe - Paige are you ok as you seem very different?

Paige - Yes I am fine. I just can't wait till this is all over so I can get back to my life without my past coming back to kill me again?

Pheobe - Ok

Paige begins to read about her past self as she has just got the book from Prue.

Whilst we go back into the past to see what Evil Prue and Paige are planning.

Exit - Modern World - Halliwell Manor

Into - Halliwell Kingdom - Past - Later Morning - Dec 508 AD

Evil Prue and Paige are preparing things for the good Charmed ones arival.

They are also talking about things as they sort things out.

Evil Paige is already talking to Prue about something.

Evil Paige - So really you and your new boyfriend will really get married?

Evil Prue - Yes I think so as he really cares alot about me and my daughter. He gives us the right respect we need as Dragon Witches and because he is also part dragon he understands what I have got to go through in life?

Evil Paige - If you do your not going to leave home forever are you as I actually don't want you to go forever. Its hard enough when you do go and spend time with him.

I actually feel alone as you have always been here and if you wern't here I knew you were at Dragon Castle where I could still see you and now you are going to be living on a different realm if you get married?

Evil Prue - Well to make you happy I wont be living down there forever as I wont alow it as I will still come and live up here with you to for so long and then on the other realm?

Evil Paige - Are you sure he will except that?

Evil Prue - He will have to. As one of things he isn't going to let me do is not see you, my dragons and your daughter?

Evil Paige - Good now I feel alot better.

It will be different without you here everyday?

Evil Prue - I will still have my room as I don't plan on moving everything out. So you will see the pictures of me and you together still in there if you feel alone sometimes or you needed to think for a mimuite?

Evil Paige - I know but as you know it wouldn't be the same. I would really miss you alot and how much I am evil can't change that?

Evil Prue - Paige thats really sweet what you have just said about me and it shows you aren't all evil inside eirther or just when it comes to family anyway?

Evil Paige - Thanks. Its actually nice to know that I am not always evil. I am just evil when I want to be?

Evil Prue - Yes and I am ok with that. You can be anyway you want to be without me telling you how to be?

Evil Paige - Thanks Prue. You are a true sister to me how ever I want to be and thats how I have got on with my life.

Doing what I want to do?

Evil Prue - Yes and thats what I have let you do.

I have just gone along with it and some of the more memorable times too.

Like when the good you mentioned about that prince and wasn't there that maid involved to who you captured and stole some of her hair and put it in the couldren to create something?

Evil Paige - Yes there was and that was the last time our good selves appeared?

Evil Prue - Yes I remember as I helped you on some of the things that day but not them all. Now I know why my good self wasn't there. She was dead and they wern't aloud to have her back.

Anyway I am going to take these crystals into the Throne Room and set them out to trap our good selves?

Evil Paige - Ok

Evil Prue now goes and sets out the crystals in the other room and then makes her way back to the attic after we see where Prue puts the crystals.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Attic

Into - Halliwell Castle - Throne Room

Prue sets out the crystals on both sides of the long table as the good Charmed ones when they arrive could go down eirther side.

All the crystals are different for the extra power. They are a mixture of different quartz crystals.

There is the normal quartz, lime quarts, rose quartz, smokey quartz etc for the extra power.

Some of these crystals belong to her daugter as she likes collecting different types of crystals and some which have helped with power in the past.

Prue places some of the crystals underneath the chairs so they aren't noticeable and others near or against the wall. So when the good Charmed ones arrive they will come close together. Same with the crystals at the other side of the table.

After she has placed the remaining crystals she goes back to where her sister and Fire are in the attic.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Throne Room

Into - Halliwell castle - Attic

Prue now enters back into the attic with the empty crystal box and sees her sister sitting down by the window and Fire near her.

She senses that Paige might be upset about something that is bothering her.

Evil Prue - Hay Paige. Is there something the matter?

Before she responds to her sister Prue comes and sits down next to her and placing the crystal box on the floor.

Evil Paige - I think I will be fine so don't worry about me. I am just having one of those moments where I have got to think for a minuite?

Evil Prue - Are you sure as you know you can tell me if something is bothering you?

Evil Paige - Ok fine. I will tell you what I am feeling and its probably going to put me down more than you.

I have been thinking about all that we have been through over the past 10 years after we started battling demons properly and for real instead of just being witches and messing around with our powers before that?

Evil Prue - Is that whats been bothering you or is there more?

Evil Paige - Well there is abit more as I know I can tend to be more evil than you when it comes round to using our powers and embracing our witch side.

So in the past years I might of actually took you for granted in what you can do. So I could carry on being evil and like the one we mentioned earlier.

When I took that maid because I liked the prince she loved and spent most of my time trying to for fill what I wanted instead of being with you and the girls?

Evil Prue - Well I am going to say it now.

The past is the past Paige and a past that I have learned to except considering what happened to my other daughter not so long ago and I still feel it like you feel bad for what you did in the past.

Why don't you think I don't like mentioning anything of Prudence because of what happened to her.

Anyway back to what I was saying about you. Over the years I have noticed you havn't been evil in all of them as much as you were then and got into trouble with our goodselves before that?

Evil Paige - Well yes and it was my good self more and Piper's and Pheobe's as from what you told me your good self was dead?

Evil Prue - Well Piper and Pheobe wont miss an opportunity to meet their goodselves eirther.

So they will be coming when our goodselves have arrived and before you even say it. I know at the moment I am not getting along with Pheobe because she decided to marry Cole again?

Evil Paige - I know your not getting along with one of our cousins because of Cole being back and remember your not the only one who doesn't trust him?

Evil Prue - Thats a good thing considering what he has tried to do to us in the past and Piper. So he could have Pheobe and make the Source happy?

Evil Paige - Isn't that why the Source tried to have me, you and Piper killed by sending us through a wall?

Evil Prue - Probably as that wall hurt from what I remember and that you and Piper were more close to death than I was?

Evil Paige - Yes and at least Leo came and healed us all so we could figure out how to kill his demonic sidekick?

Evil Prue - I don't really want to be remined of him as it took us many attempts till he was actually gone.

Anyway Paige you better get this down you as I can see you are starting to need it?

Paige takes the potion from her sisters right hand.

Evil Paige - Why do I have to have this. I hate taking this?

Evil Prue - Well as you know by now you need to take it or you wont be able to go outside into the sun light because your vampire side will be to sensitive to the sun.

This time it should taste better and at least you only have to take it twice a month.

Other people and magical beings probably have to take these sort of things everyday? Evil Paige - You didn't add what I think you have added?

Evil Prue - Yes I did as I knew you would like it better with it in?

Evil Paige - You didn't have to add your blood to it. So it whould taste better for me?

Evil prue - Well in a way I did have to add it because I care for you Paige and I care for what you like.

Why do you think I am the one who ends up making it as I will help you as it is not your folt that you are this way?

Evil Paige - Thanks Prue. You have always been here when I have needed your help like this and been like a mum to me like I have probably mentioned before?

Evil Prue - Well Paige I don't mind. Seriously as I am the big sister. I take on those roles of responsibility.

The responsibility for a family and to care for them more when they need it?

Evil Paige - You shouldn't have to take on all those responsibilities as I should be helping you.

You should be able to live more of your life than I do?

Evil Prue - Thats a bit hard for me not to do as I took our mums place in the family and making her happy by looking after you and helping out our grandmother?

Evil Paige - I know thats what you have done after mum died but still I think now you should live your life as much as you can without having to many responsibilities that are keeping you away from you living the life you want to live with your daughter and your new Dragon King boyfriend?

Evil Prue - Thanks Paige. I thought I always new you had that sensitive side in you and I might try and live my life as much as possible.

Evil Paige - Ok I better get this potion down me before there are more things to worry about.

Paige drinks the potion which starts to go into effect reaaly quickly.

Then she places the potion glass down and starts a sisterly hug with her big sister to make each other more happy with one another.

Then this scene and act ends with them embracing one another.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Later morning - 508 AD

End of Act 2

Act 3

Into - Halliwell Manor - Late morning - 2008

They are all still in the attic and still researching on Evil Paige and reading what each thing says about her and more things are discovered.

Paige reads some of the information on Evil Paige to her sisters and some of that Paige didn't even know about her evil ancester.

Paige - Well it even says she is part vampire and half witch abit like her sister. It also says that she has to take a potion so she can go into sun light.

Well that was different from how I written my story when I was 9 years old as I don't recall writting her as a vampire witch or that she happened to have a sister called Prue?

Piper - Well you wouldn't write that part as thats Prue's past life not yours?

Paige - Yes maybe your right.

Pheobe - Ok are you going to carry on as we seem to be learning more this time than last time?

Paige - Yes

Well we know that she has a daughter as we seen her and I think she mentioned her.

She thinks she is better than her sister sometimes according to this and thats why she is more evil as she wanted to be as powerful as her sister?

Prue - I wounder if her sister even knows she thinks that?

Piper - She probably does but she probably wont say anything to her.

Anyway I have another question which has just come to mind.

Does it say in there that Evil Paige came to her craft late as I get the feeling that her and her sister have always had their powers?

Paige - Well not word by word but it does say that they started being witches more in October 498 AD?

Pheobe - Wait I thought the book said the 12th centuary she was from?

Paige - Not this one and I think this one is more accurate than the Book Of Shadows at this moment in time as the Book Of Shadows says nothing about her daughter or Evil Prue for that matter?

Prue - Maybe we have more evil ancesters from the 12th centuary as it wouldn't surprise me if we did as this family seems to follow each other and repeat parts of the family?

Piper - Well yes thats probably true and maybe we will find out one day for sure as our past seems to come and bite us in the ass.

Prue - You know Piper you can get really funny when it comes to our past with what you say?

Piper - Well what I put on the end of the sentence seems to be one of my favourites.

Paige - Ok are you ready to finish hearing about my evil ancester?

Pheobe - Ok go ahead.

Paige - Ok you might of heard about a Dragon Guardian. What about the Vampire Guardian which is a huge bat basically which Evil Paige goes and asks for advice or information like her sister does with the Dragon Guardian.

She and her daughter are destined to become the new Vampire Guardians when they died.

Oh the next bits interesting.

It just shows that I havn't always been the youngest during our family line?

Piper - Why. How old is she then?

Paige - She is the 2nd oldest and nearly as old as her sister. There is only about 3 weeks between them both?

Her daughter is older than her sisters daugter.

She is about or over 4 years older than Patricia who we know is Evil Prue's daughter?

Piper - Don't remind me as I feel bad enough already that Evil Prue protected her daughter from my power blast.

Well from what you have said at the beginning of that it seems weird that my ancester who it says nothing about is the 3rd oldest.

As it is making me think I have an ancester in that time as it says Paige is the 2nd oldest or it wouldn't say that as we would know it?

Pheobe - Well how do you think I feel knowing in that time I am the youngest all over again and probably evil and married to Cole as that happened to me if you remember?

Piper - I remember greatly.

Paige - Well my evil self has more powers than we thought too.

She has all the same powers as I have but evil and now she also has her element powers and her vampire abilities like healing bad wounds like her sister can.

She also lived with her sister most of the time unless her sister stayed at Dragon Castle or at her new husbands castle.

Her daughter was named after her. Paige 2nd.

Apparently her daughter was very good friends with Patricia and made sure she wouldn't hurt herself when they were playing together. If she did hurt herself Paige 2nd would taker her home to her mum straight away.

Then its just the usual that Evil Paige is over protective of her daughter and protective of her sister just like Prue is to her?

Pheobe - Ok Paige I think you need to take a break as I think we have enough to go on now?

Paige - Ok I think so too.

The Charmed ones now go and take a break but before they could do that Leo orbs in to tell them about Evil Prue and Paige but they already know.

Piper - Leo have you come to tell us something?

Leo - Yes its really important?

Piper - Does it have anything to do with Evil Prue and Paige?

Leo - Yes how do you know?

Piper - They have already been here and already tried to kill us?

Leo - So are you all ok then. Did they hurt any of you?

Paige - Yes me. If you look at my shoulder for evidence. Evil Prue through an Ice ball at me when I was taking more notice of my evil self?

Leo - Do you want me to heal it for you?

Paige - I think at the moment I will live with it as I might heal it myself when I am in the mood to.

Leo - Ok have you learnt enough information on Evil Prue and Paige as the elders told me about them and to get the information to you all immediately?

Piper - Well we learnt enough as Prue was good enough to find the book that had alot of information about them in.

So we are preparing to go to them and hopefully learn them a lesson not to come and try things on us again by trying things on them?

Leo - You better be careful as they will be very tricky to stop as they will be smart in what they do.

The Elders told me when they are together they can be alot of trouble.

Watching each others back and for filling their plan they have set out by tricking their victims to put it briefly.

Piper - Well we will be as we will look out for anything tricky from them?

We are going to try and bind Paige's power again and this time before her sister can say the spell. So Prue will kill her evil self if she has to and we wont touch their daughters as that will change the past and our entire family line?

Leo - Well like I have already said. Just becarful as we knew what happened last time you went against Evil Paige?

Piper - Well yes and that was before we even knew about her sister Evil Prue?

Leo - Yes that is the different part as she didn't seem to be around when we fought Evil Paige?

Piper - Well apparently back then she was looking after her daughter and Paige's daughter in a different room to what we were in and her sister was in as we wasn't expecting Evil Prue?

Leo - Well that explains what happened in the past and where Evil Prue was at the time.

Anyway I am going to leave you to it?

Piper - Oh Leo do you think you can look after the boys whilst we are gone?

Leo - Ok. I will go and get them now?

Piper - Ok thanks Leo. I will see you later?

Leo - Ok see you.

Piper and Leo now quickly kiss one another and then Leo orbs off to go and get the boys. So Piper and her sisters can have a quick break and then proceed to going to Evil Prue's and Paige's time.

They will also make a quick potion or potions to bind Evil Paige's powers and the Atheme for Prue to use on Evil Prue if necessary.

Exit - Halliwell Manor - Attic

Into - Halliwell Castle - Afternoon - 508 AD

Evil Prue and Paige have been talking about things for a while and now they are prepared for their good selves arrival.

Patricia and Paige 2nd are together inthe castle whilst Fire has gone off to rest next to the big open fire place in the castles living room as it is really cold outside with the snow.

So you can see the tracks were she and Prue have walked and Prue's daughters foot prints are in the snow as they walked from Dragon Castle after they checked up on the little dragon chick Prue is looking after as he was injured in a hunters trap.

Evil Paige - Is that dragon chick ok now. The one you are looking after I mean?

Evil Prue - He's getting there. His front left leg took a bad hit with the trap. He is lucky he still has his leg as the teeth of thing was stuck right in it.

I only knew he was injured when he was doing that crying noise they make when they are in danger or need help. So I ran out and so did his mum as all the chicks are starting to explore even more now to get used to their surroundings better?

Evil Paige - Does it make you angry that its always your dragons that get picked on?

Evil Prue - Yes it does and I think it was ment to capture him.

I think it was for a rabbit or something but whoever placed it. Placed it to near my cave so one of the chicks would of gone and explored.

If I had the chance I would probably eliminate all the slayers that are after my dragons and me just to make sure they were safe along with Patricia as she is in as much danger as me considering that she is going to take my place one day.

So then I could deal with all the hunters who place their traps near my cave.

Anyway I have no need to worry about that trap anymore as I have delt with that one?

Evil Paige - You know I actually feel sorry for you and your dragons to what you and them have to go through nearly on a daily basis?

Evil Prue - Good. I am actually glad somebody does as not alot don't even care about them let alone me and my daughter?

Sometimes I wounder why I even bother as it will never stop?

Evil Paige - Ok Prue don't even go there. I don't mind you letting out your anger but I think you are going to far?

Evil Prue - Its true though. If nobody else will protect them I will.

At least I care about them and help them when they need it instead of leave them in pain like meany others would do.

It wont surprise me if that dragon chick will fear the outside for the rest of his life and that trap will play on his mind for the rest of his life?

Evil Paige - At least I try and understand what you are going through and I don't even have to with my vampire bats?

Evil Prue - I am glad you do as I need somebody to support me to support me through these times when I feel like this.

Their daughters now come in to the attic where Prue and Paige have been most of the time?

Patricia - Mum can I go and play outside with Paige 2nd?

Evil Prue - Yes. Just don't go far and watch out for the good versions of us?

Patricia - Yes we will mum. Thanks for letting us go and play.

But you need this?

Evil Prue - I need what?

Patricia - This

Patricia goes up to her mum and hugs her.

Paige 2nd - It is fine with you mum?

Evil Paige - Yes go ahead and keep out of danger?

Paige 2nd - We will.

Patricia now gets out of the hug with her mum and goes and plays outside with Paige 2nd.

Evil Prue - Now what would I do without my daughter to comfort me and my boyfriend with her warm hugs.

At least my boyfriend respects me for who I am?

Evil Paige - I don't think you would be the way you are?

Evil Prue - Yes probably not as she is one of the best things that have happened to me since you know what happened with you know who.

If I think of her she just upsets me as I couldn't save her?

Evil Paige - Yes I know.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Attic - 508 AD

End of Act 3

Act 4

Into - Halliwell Manor - Dec 2008

Pheobe - Are we about ready to go and try this plan then as I think they will be waiting for us?

Prue - Yes I am ready.

Piper - Ok lets go.

Paige - Ok lets do this and one instant portal coming up.

Then just where the Charmed ones are standing a portal appears over the broken dinning room table.

Piper - Ok Paige that was very well done. You did it without any words?

Paige - Well my powers have advanced over the years. So why not creating portals with just a click of my fingers.

Prue - Ok thanks Paige. Now we can go and deal with our wonderful evil selves?

Pheobe - Well you can deal with yours and I wounder if its changed very much from our last visit?

Piper - Probably not.

Paige - My evil selfs attitude hasn't changed for sure.

Prue - Are we going or are you three going to argue about whats changed and what hasn't?

Paige - How can you say that when you wasn't even there last time?

Prue - Thats not the point Paige. This is the present so get used to it?

Paige - Yes but we are still going to the past. Which you have never seen?

Prue - Ok I am just going to ignore your attitude Paige. If you carry on yours wont be very different to your past selfs attitude?

Paige - What ever I just want to get this over with?

Piper - Are you two going to stop now?

Prue - Yes

Paige - Yes if I have to.

Piper - Good and now lets go.

Pheobe - Yes and lets get to the point of what we supposed to be doing.

The Charmed ones now enter the past not realising that there is snow on the other end.

Exit - Halliwell Manor - Hallway/ Dinning Room - Dec 2008

Into - Halliwell Kingdom - Evil Prue's territory - Dec 508 AD - Afternoon

Piper - This is not the same place we visited years ago and there was certainly no snow that made us nearly cold?

Prue - There you go Paige. None of us has visited this part of the past before?

Paige - Yes I have noticed thank you.

Pheobe - Ok were do we begin?

Prue - Following these tracks through the snow for a start as they might take us to where we need to be?

Piper - Ok leta follow them.

They follow the footprints that seem to be Evil Prue's, her daughters and Fire's foot prints.

They take them to Dragon Cave and Evil Prue's Dragon Castle which isn't that far from it.

After walking through the snow they reach their destination or what they thought was the right place.

They are now outside Dragon Castle. They notice it isn't the same castle from before.

Prue - Well this might be Evil prue's castle as it says Dragon Castle on it.

Piper - Are we going to cheak it out as it may lead to something we need to know?

Prue - Ok I see why not. Lets just hope she isn't home.

They know proceed through the gates that lead to Dragon Castle.

They all pass a Dragon Fountin which isn't going and then eventually they get to the doors of the castle and try to enter.

Piper - To bad it's all locked up so we can't have a look inside after all?

Prue - Are you sure about that one.

Prue now focuses her power on the locks and it unlocks them.

Paige - Ok show off. You got the doors unlocked.

Pheobe - Ok lets go inside.

They start to walk through the doors and close them behind them and then proceed up the stairs and into Dragon Castle.

When they arrive at the top they start to have a good look around the castle of where Evil prue, Patricia and Fire sometimes live. They notice the big portrait painted pictures on the walls.

Prue - Well this big picture really shows my evil selfs dominance as a queen as she is forward from her daughter.

Well at least they live sort of normal lives as I don't see much magic evidence in here?

Piper - Well I can't say much for the kitchen eirther as it is smaller than ours.

Pheobe - Well maybe they don't need a big kitchen as basically only two of them live here and one dragon.

It looks like their kitchen has been built onto the top floor instead of being the bottem floor as most of their living space is up here?

Paige - Do you want to see space. You should see the size of the other rooms in this place.

In the room next to the living room I could fit my whole bedroom in it many times over.

The Charmed ones now proceed to the other rooms in the castle and see more pictures before they enter and when Prue enters she didn't notice part of the injured dragon chicks tail sticking out beside the entrence.

So she steps on it making the baby dragon cry and runs under the big long table as best as he can with his injured leg.

Prue - Ok was that a dragonj chick I just stood on and hurt?

Piper - I think so.

Prue now goes over to the table and tries to draw out the dragon chick from hiding underneath the table by being nice to him and saying sorry to him.

Prue - Hay it's ok little guy. I was sorry I stood on you. So you can come out.

The baby dragon listens to Prue speak.

The baby dragon begins to make it's way out from under the table holding it's injured front leg up whilst it tries to walk on 3 legs and makes it's way to her on his right side. When the dragon gets closer to Prue she picks him up as she would a cat and holds him close to her. So he feels the comfort coming from her.

Prue - You see not all living things in this time are so bad.

Prue notices the baby dragons injured keg.

Prue - Hay what happened to your leg.

The baby dragon seems to understand her and as most dragons are intelligent he shows with his two front feet and keeps opening and closing them together to represent the trap his lrg was in.

Prue - Your leg was in a trap. You poor thing. No wounder your here. You are going to get your health back little guy.

The baby dragon now curls up in Prue's arms.

Piper - Ok Prue. I don't really want to break your new friendship up here but don't we have a job to do?

Prue - Yes I know we have but you have got to admit he is cute. Nothing bad about you is there.

The baby dragon looks up at Prue and then he goes back to where he was curled up.

Piper - Ok fine.

They now proceed lokking around and Piper notices the painting on the table to which Patricia has started but now its dry along with the paint she was using.

Piper - I must admit Evil Prue's daughter is quite the young artist if you take a look at this?

Pheobe - It looks like her family if you notice that looks like her mum, then herself, then this other girl who looks like she could be a friend and that man must be her mums new Dragon King boyfriend and then her dragon?

Paige - It does look like that doesn't it.

Anyway lets move on and see the rest of the castle as soon we are going to have to face Evil Prue and Evil me?

Prue - I agree and I still feel sorry for the little guy.

They now proceed to exit to the other rooms which are the bedrooms and then the attic.

Prue - Well I think she had greater dominance if they noticed the big stones chairs in there. I bet she feels or felt like a proper true queen with everything she has?

Piper - Well thats what you get when your from the time of great kingdoms, kings and queens to which some of us only dream about when it comes to that and all the waealth that is with it?

Phoebe - Havn't you and me sort of lived it as I became the Queen of all Evil and you gained Excalibur?

Piper - Well yes you could say that.

They now split up and Take a look at the bedrooms. Piper and Pheobe go and look at the bedrooms right at the bottem whilst Paige and Prue look into the two bedrooms in front of them. The first one they enter is Evil Prue's bedroom.

Prue - Well I think I could get used to living here. Just to go with everything else. She treats herself like a true queen?

Paige - Well she is one.

They now start moving arounfd the bedroom more.

Prue - Even more dragons. So she has real ones along with a collection of hand carved dragons.

As Prue moves from the bedside she kicks something with her right foot. Something is sticking out from under the bed.

It's Evil Prue's Dragon Book of Shadows which is all black and with a dragon symbol on the front that glows when Prue manages to pick it up after she has let go of the baby dragon that is now on the bed.

Prue - This must be hers and her daughters spell book. Which in a way is just just like ours.

Prue now opens the book to see whats in it.

Prue - Well this is interesting it's all in a different language I don't reconise but it must mean something to my Evil self and her daughter or it wouldn't be here?

Paige - Maybe when you see her you could ask her if she is willing to tell you?

Prue - She probably would too.

Prue now places the book back down under the bed and then picks back up the baby dragon and proceeds with her sister to the other side of the bedroom to see what else they can discover.

Prue now looks on top of Evil Prue's Dragon table she has with a dragon going round the mirror.

Prue - Well she defently loves the dragon side of herself?

Paige - Your telling me. I have a question and it might sound strange.

I wounder what her make up is made from as I don't think it's made from the same stuff as it is in our time?

Prue - Well for everything I know I don't know what her make up is made from as I don't live in this time zone or this country.

Prue notices a draw slightly open and something that is slightly shinning.

Prue - What's that.

She puts the baby dragon back down again and then she opens the draw to reveal Evil Prue's gold crown that shows more of her Dragon Queen side.

Paige - Well I think I am safe to say that Evil Prue is like royalty and a queen and I suspose her daughter has one to or she will get this one when she is older?

Prue - Yes I agree and from what Evil Prue's like. Her daughter will gain everything she has if she hasn't got some of it already?

Paige - What the clothes she wears as part of it or the jewellery she has?

Prue - Well how many people do you see have a castle and live in in one.

Well the clothes part of it probably means it shows how wealthy our past really was.

Including the jewellery as I don't think for how I see her mother the jewellery wont be fake?

Paige - Well that is probably the point and we will see it more when we find her daughters bedroom. As then we will see what things she has?

Prue - Yes we will if Piper and Pheobe havn't seen it first.

But as a second guess Patricia's room wont be far away from her mothers as she will want to be close to her?

Paige - Yes you are probably right.

Prue now places the crown back in the draw it came out of and picks the baby dragon back up.

They now proceed to the next bedroom.

They have just come out of Evil Prue's bedroom and now they are outside Patricia's bedroom which is bigger than her mothers as more than one bedroom could fit in it. So the length and width of it is big.

They enter the room and see how big it really is.

Prue - Well her daughters room is big enough live in.

Paige - Yes defiantly. I wish I had a room like this when I was growing up?

Prue - Well some of us try and what we can't get unless we really go for it.

Prue now talks to the baby dragon.

Prue - You know little guy. You are so lucky you have a place like this to get better in.

Anyway from what I see her daughter likes crystals from what I can gather.

Paige - Yes and maybe she likes crystals and you know people like collecting crystals in our time.

At least she collects something different to her mum even if she is a Dragon Witch like her mum. Their interests are nearly different?

Prue - Well I think her mum will let her collect anything she wants if it keeps her happy.

Well there something different over there. I don't think its just crystals she likes collecting. She has a big collection of books over there?

Paige - Wow. What has she got a mini Library?

Prue - I wouldn't say anything about it if I was you as people in our time love reading too.

Then there is just the toys and creative stuff she likes doing. But as we have seen she is a young artist from that painted picture she has done?

Paige - Do you think her mum sends her to school to do work and have friends to play with instead of being in the castle all the time?

Prue - I asum she must as I think she would want her to have an education like most parents do.

You never that painted picture could be homework for school and to show to her class?

Paige - Why do you always come out with the answers that are most likly to be the right ones?

Prue - I don't really know. I just think I do as a big sister.

Well I have sort of been thinking that my Evil self isn't as evil as she looks as I see her to be more of a mother than doing evil things?

Paige - Well you are probably right as I can't say the same thing about my evil self.

Considering what she tried to do to me, Piper and Pheobe in the past?

Prue - You never really know as she could be hiding it and thats why she is so evil sometimes. She probably hides her true feelings behind the evil side of her so she doesn't show it to the world?

Paige - Right I am going to go with you on that theory and we will see if thats true later when we are all face to face with her?

Prue - Ok we will see.

Paige - Ok have we done in here as we will have to meet Piper and Pheobe soon?

Prue - Not just yet as there is something else I just want to cheak out whilst we are here.

Prue moves to the other side of Patricia's bed and goes to her dresser to see if she can find something.

Paige - Well I think her bed is big enough to as it is a double bed?

Prue - The bigger it is the more Patricia will feel as a princess as she has got to be one if her mums a queen.

Considering the price of some of her things in here cost more than the manor put together.

The castle they live in has got to be worth a few million in time and plus it will be a historic castle in our time if we don't have any cousins who live in this part of the world as far as I know?

Paige - We probably do and if we do I wont mind living with them and ask them what job they do to keep the upkeep on both castles?

Prue - The public will probably pay for most of it as it will probably be open to them to look around.

Prue places the baby dragon down on Patricia's bed as she just wants a quick look for something in the draws to prove her point about Patricia.

Paige - What are you looking for?

Prue - Something that is going to prove my point about Patricia and it's got to be here somewere.

Prue now opens the bottem draw to reveal Patricia's golden crown that shows her status as a princess to dragons and the next in line as they seem to think.

Something secret is still hidden in time. Away from them and something that wasn't in the book they red.

Something only Evil Prue's family knows in this time. The one secret that wasn't even mentioned outside her family but soon that secret will soon be learned.

But is there more than one and if there is it will get Piper and Pheobe.

The others will get them all and the secrets are much different from what has happened in there own past.

Prue - Now we defently know that Patricia is a princess to dragons. She has her own golden crown she can wear and just to go with it there is another one.

Why would there be two crowns. One bigger than the other?

Paige - Your asking me. Maybe the other one is for when she is older as I don't think that other crown will always fit her?

Prue - I am not sure unless there is something my Evil self never mentioned.

If we go by our line now. Not many of us are an only child. So by the look of this crown and if we go back to the double bed. Patricia has got an older sister.

It's the only way that both of these crowns explain themselves and for Evil me not to have said anything about her is because something happened to her.

That's why Evil me never said anything in the books about her. It's because she lost her if I am right.

Then just for a second guess she is as old as your Evil selfs daughter if she is around.

Another reason why there is no evidence hardly?

Paige - You got all that by looking at the double bed and the crowns?

Prue - Well actually it's only a guess. I don't see why Patricia would have a crown that is to big for her and a double bed for that matter?

Paige - Oh ok.

Prue - Yeh I am just great in figuring things out.

Prue now places the crown back in the draw with the smaller one and closes it and then picks up the baby dragon she has been comforting since she stepped on his tail.

Paige - She has got the same make up as her mum. All dark colours?

Prue - Well I prefer dark colours like black as I think it suits me better. So I think my Evil self and her daughter can't be much different.

They even wear black to go with it as we sure ealier when they came to the manor.

Both her and her daughter were in black.

Paige - Well thats good for you but I think my Evil self has something about dark green and so has her daughter.

In my opinion green doesn't suit me very much unless I am evil?

Prue - Well you might not like what I am about to say. When I seen that glimpse of your Evil self she didn't look that bad. She had her own sense of style like her sister has?

Paige - Well your probably right again.

They now proceed to leave Patricia's room and meet Piper and Pheobe.

They exit the room and Piper and Pheobe start to come round the corner from the other bedrooms.

Prue - Did you find anything useful in the other rooms?

Piper - No the other rooms just look like rooms they would rent out. They only have the basics.

Pheobe - Did you and Paige find anything?

Paige - Plenty

Prue - Yes we did. Evil Prue's bedroom and her daughters next to it which is alot bigger.

Piper - What did you find out?

Prue - Well I think I have found out Patricia has an older sister or used to have as in her room is a double bed which I know alot of kids probably have. But there was two crowns that got me. One that you could see was hers and one that was two big for her.

Thats how I guessed it but I also think something happened to her sister and thats why she wasn't mentioned in book I red from.

If something has happened to her sister her mother wont want to mention anything as it will be to painful for her to say anything?

Piper - Really. You will probably find out later if you are right or not about that.

If Evil Prue doesn't want to hurt you she will probably tell you as she will trust you with it.

Pheobe - Anyway now that we have been round all of this castle nearly. Maybe we should head up there and see what there is before we meet Evil Prue and Paige?

Paige - Ok sounds like a good idea as we don't want to keep them waiting for much longer do we.

They all head for the stairs that are there in front of them and go up to see what is up there.

Exit - Dragon Castle - Bedrooms

Into - Dragon Castle - Attic

The Charmed ones now look around the attic to the castle which isn't much different to their own. It is filled with old things they don't use anymore. Like some of Patricia's old baby things that Evil Prue has saved for future uses.

The Charmed ones cheak around to see if they can learn anything else about Evil Prue and her daughter.

Like in the good Charmed ones attic there are potion bottles, craft equipment, candles and chest like they have in their attic.

Paige looks in the chest to see what she can find. She finds demon weapons just like her and sisters have in their own. Some are the same.

Paige picks up some of the weapons and looks at them.

Paige - Well they certainly have some of the same weapons as we do. Like the Darklighter bow and arrows. An axe even which looks like it could of been a hunters axe and half a spear that looks like it could of been a dragon slayers. Then there is just more arrows which look different to the other arrows.

Wait there is a sword at the bottem here.

Under all the arrows there looks like there are wooden steaks for vampires by the looks of them?

Piper - They might come in handy for her sister if she turns into a proper Evil Vampire?

Pheobe - I have just had a thought after you have just said that. Ronan could be Evil Paige's vampire ex and her daughters farther?

Prue - You know you are probably right as I have never met the vampire you are talking about?

Paige - He was nice till he had to die because he was a vampire and he was the one who bit me in the first place with a lot of vampire followers.

Piper - Well it's interesting to think that Evil Paige's daughters farther could be Ronan. In this time Paige would of had more time to meet him before he showed his vampire side?

Phoebe - What's that about 5 years ealier as her daughter looks 11 - 12 years old.

Patricia looks about 7 years old and if she had a sister she would probably be the same age as Paige 2nd?

Pheobe gets no answer even if she didn't expect an answer to it.

Prue now places the baby dragon she has neen holding down on the floor. He stays close to Prue. Following her where she moves to.

Prue has placed him down for a reason as she notices something familiar. She looks towards where the potion bottles are as she can see something shinning in the light.

She moves over to what she can see. She removes the cloth that is partly over it to reveal the same atheme she has with her.

Prue - Well evil me certainly has the same atheme as we have as it's right here. She probably had the same idea as me when it came to saving the atheme for future uses?

Paige - Well you certainly come out with the best things and why not your ancester?

Prue - Yes your probably right Paige and you can see you can come out with great things too?

Paige - Yes I think I do. You just don't always listen.

Prue now puts the cloth back over the atheme and goes back to her sisters.

Paige - Well before you ask me if I found anything else. The answer is no but those other arrows what are in there have a strange smell and something black dried on them?

Prue - Do you want to pass one over so I can have a look at it.

Paige passes one of arrows over to Prue.

She takes the arrow and has a look at it.

Prue - Well to me it looks like it could be dried posion of some kind.

So if I get the chance to speak to my evil self again I might ask her about the strange smell on the arrows as I think she would tell me as I think she is eager to speak to me when I get to her.

About becoming a Dragon Witch or Queen even?

Piper - Yes why not. If she happens to speak to you. You should take it as you might not get another chance as I think she is willing to turn you into the Dragon Witch your supposed to be.

Prue just nods her head at Piper.

Pheobe - Well I have noticed something which I think you guys would of noticed too?

The book of shadows stand seems to be over there but with no book on it?

Prue - There wont be as I think the book that supposed to be there is in my evil selfs room.

Anyway what did you want to ask?

Pheobe just stays quiat to what her sister has just said as she knows Prue is right.

Paige - Anyway are we going to move on as this rate it will be tonight when we get to our evil selves?

Prue - Yes I agree.

Piper - If you are ready. I am ready.

Pheobe - Ok lets go.

Prue now picks up the baby dragon carries him out of the attic but she can't seem to put him down as she has felt some sort of bond with him.

Exit - Dragon Castle - Attic

Into - Dragon castle - Other Rooms

The good Charmed ones have just come down the stairs from the attic back to the rooms they came through. So they could proceed to exit the castle. Then move on to the next castle which should hopefully be Halliwell Castle.

Piper - Ok are you going to put the little guy down as I don't think you can take him with you?

Prue - I know and I have fell in love with the little guy. I could take him to the other castle as I don't think evil me will mind as I think she likes me as I supposed to be a Dragon Witch like her?

Piper - You think. You have also got to remember this is the past?

Prue - Well I wont be changing that much of the past as I am not hurting him. Except what I did to him ealier.

I still feel sorry that I did that to him?

Piper - Ok fine. Take him with you. Just don't take him home with you later.

Prue, Piper, Pheobe and Paige now move on to go to Halliwell Castle. So they move through the rooms they came through and then go down the stairs back out into the snow.

Exit - Dragon Castle

Into - Halliwell Kingdom - Afternoon

All the Halliwell sisters are now back outside. Prue holds the baby dragon in one arm the best she can whilst she uses her other arm to telekinetically close and lock the doors behind her. So it looks like nobody has entered but it will be when Evil Prue sees that good Prue has the injured dragon chick in her arms.

Paige - Wounderful were now back in the show to get cold again?

Pheobe Well as soon as we get into Halliwell Castle things will probably start to warm up again if you catch what I mean?

Paige - Yes I think I court that.

Prue - Ok Paige is your attitude going to change anytime today?

Paige - Maybe

Prue - Ok if nothing is going to change. Lets move on shall we.

They listen to her and move on.

On their way the dragon chick begins to start shaking from the cold air and tries to curl up more in Prue's arms to keep warm. He tries to get as much of Prue's body heat as he can but Prue is trying to keep warm too.

Prue - Hay little guy I can't give you much more body heat as I am giving you but hopefully soon we should be at the other castle. So then you can get warm again.

Piper - Prue. Maybe you should of put him in a blanket or something from the other castle?

Prue - Well yes I would of done if it came to mind?

Piper - Maybe you can still get a blanket or Paige can if she thinks hard enough one will appear?

Paige - What

Piper hust looks at her.

Paige - Ok I will try.

Paige thinks really hard for a blanket to appear from Dragon Castle.

After a lot of thinking a red silk blanket appears which looks like it could be fom the dragon chicks bed.

Prue - Thanks Paige. You did great. Now the little guy can keep warm again as I don't want him to die from the cold.

Paige - Well thanks Prue for the nice coment on that I did a great and your welcome for what I did?

Prue - Well I can say good comments and you did do great as I would of had to Astral Project to get the blanket for him.

You have got to be grateful for the powers you have as they can do things my powers can't?

Paige - I do think. I think I do appriciate my powers most of time.

Prue - Ok good and that also makes me happy you do and that you appriciate being a witch like I started to before everything happened.

But now I appriciate it more since I came back.

Paige just smiles slightly as she feels better that she is being appreciated instead of left out.

Prue now puts the blanket round the young dragon and he starts to get comfortable again. So then all you can see is part of his head sticking out of the blanket.

Then Prue and her sisters carry on towards Halliwell Castle which isn't that far away now as they are near the edge of the forest.

When they arrive they will be able to see Halliwell Castle and the village it towers above. They will also be able to see the edge of the kingdom boundries in the distance near the mountines.

That are situwaited in the south.

The Dragon Mountines are behind them and the volcano they havn't noticed as their portal appeared in the forest.

Eventually Prue and her sisters arrive at the edge of the forest and look across the whole kingdom.

Piper - They own all this?

Pheobe - Well Prue owns this part and Paige this bit as she seems to be one who wants to rule the kingdom.

Prue - Well I knew kingdoms were big and actually standing in one makes it look even bigger.

Paige - Well this is defenetly a different kingdom than before as I don't remember it being this big.

Piper - Well they defently have a good patch of land don't they and you have got to think their girls will have all this oneday?

Pheobe - Don't you mean they would have if you remember were in the past?

Piper - You know what I mean and whilst we are in this time I am going to say they will have this land oneday?

Pheobe - Alright have it your way.

Prue - Well the kingdom does look nice though and you have got to agree with me?

Paige - Well I do as the snow makes a great scenery for a photo or even a calender.

Prue - Anyway thanks for agreeing with me Paige but lets move on towards the castle.

Prue steps out from the edge of the forest first but doesn't realise the snow is deeper here than in the forest.

Prue - Well your telling me the snow is a great scenery but by the time we get to the castle I am sure we will be fed up with this.

So when you step out. be careful as this much snow you are likely to slip even more and just to go with it where on a hill.

Piper - Ok I am sure we will.

Piper, Pheobe and Paige now step out and carefully start walking through the deeper snow and Prue moves with them still holding the dragon chick close.

They start to get near Halliwell Castle and whilst the good Charmed ones are on their way to the castle.

We go inside to see what Evil Prue and Paige have been doing.

Exit - Halliwell Kingdom

Into - Halliwell Castle

Evil Prue and Paige are in the small kitchen which look like it has been joined to the castle as the other rooms are much bigger but the length of the kitchen is big.

They are having their dinner early as they are still expecting their good selves to enter.

But Patricia and Paige 2nd are no where to be seen and Prue has called them but they didn't answer.

Prue is a little worried that Patricia has gone somewere where she didn't supposed to go and Paige 2nd has gone with her.

Paige - So have you heard anything from the girls?

Prue - No I called for them and they havn't responded so its making me a little worried as I know Patricia has the potential to go far?

Paige - Well I am not trying to worry but as a mother I have no choice but I do have hope that they will be back soon?

Prue - Me too as I worry more about Patricia now than I used to since you know what happened to Prudence.

I just hope she gets back here soon and plus it will be dark soon?

Paige - I understand why. Even if I don't feel it the same as you?

Prue - Well thats what I need right now and I still hope that one day I can see Prudence again and catch up with her on what she has missed.

These memories still keep coming back to me of the time we had together and the time before Patricia was born.

She was just like what Patricia is now and the only thing I had left of Andy the farther she never got to know?

Then that last memory comes back to haurnt me and it tells me I should of done more to save her when she saved me and Patricia instead?

Paige - That will make me more than happy if I got to see her again and the memories you are on about will keep coming back as they will never go away.

If you keep those memories alive you will keep Prudence alive and I think thats a good thing as it helps you to get over it as best as you can?

Prue - But still. It should of been me on the end of that energy ball not Prudence or she would still be alive. So it feels like I am being punished by them up there for not being able to save her?

Paige - As much as I am going to hate the next bit.

She probably did it for you when you thought Patricia was in more danger than she was?

Prue - Well is that the right reason when it was them who took my daughter from me by not letting me bring her back. So it feels like I am being punished for what I wasn't able to do.

Prudence had her whole life in front of her and it was taken from her when she saved me when I was protecting Patricia?

Paige - Well there's your reason and your answer.

You will probably get Prudence back one day as I don't think they keep family away from us when they have a destiney to for fill?

Prue - Well that might be a bit late for her as she has lost months of her life because of them. So everything we have both done to save their asses means nothing or they would of let me bring Prudence back to life?

Paige - Ok don't say that as we have done great things in the past?

Prue - Why?

Paige doesn't know what to say to her sister as she knows she is going through some pain.

Prue - Paige I am sorry ok as when anyone talks about Prudence I just get angry but I shouldn't at you as your my sister. You have supported me as best as you can to help me through it?

Paige - Prue it's ok as I wont understand your pain completly and thats why your angry. I think I would be too.

Prue actually goes and sits next to Paige now and tries to eat her dinner when Paige puts her arms round her.

They get into a sisterly hug and not knowing that the girls have returned and that the good Charmed ones aren't far behind.

Patricia and Paige 2nd enter and run up the stone steps as they feel they are in trouble for not returning home straight away.

They enter the kitchen to see Prue and Paige in a sisterly hug and wait for them to be done.

Patricia - Mum I am home now?

Prue breaks from her sisters hug and takes notice of her daughter standing just inside the kitchen with Paige 2nd.

Prue - Well I am glad your back now. So you can explain yourself and eat your dinner as I need to know where you have been?

Patricia and Paige 2nd go and sit down with their mums as they know they have done wrong.

Prue gets up from where she is sitting and goes and gets their dinners and places them in front of the girls. Then she goes and sits back down where she was.

Patricia gets ready to explain to her mum where she has been with Paige 2nd.

Prue - Ok then. Where have you been as you two didn't answer when I called for you?

Patricia - We were at that abandoned castle playing in the snow as it has all been walked around here?

Prue - Ok Patricia what have I told you about going up there without me as it can be very dangerous?

Patricia - There was nobody there.

Prue - That's not the point. I tell you not to go to certain places for a reason and I hate to say the next bit. You might end up like your sister?

Patricia - I know but I need to explore ferther or I wont ever. I don't want to end up like Prudence did eirther?

Prue - Well if you can see that. Why don't you listen to me. I protect you for a reason and one of those reasons is so you don't end up like Prudence.

So will you promise me not to go up there with Paige 2nd again and to only go up there with me or Paige?

Patricia - Ok I will. I wont leave the kingdom grounds without you or Paige.

Prue - Ok thanks for listening to me and at least you see why. As I don't want you to end up like your sister as you are my only daughter left.

Patricia gets up from her chair and goes to her mum and gives her a hug.

Then after a little while Prue tells her to go and get her dinner whilst it is still warm.

Prue - Ok sweetie go and get your dinner whilst it is still warm and so you don't get hungry whilst we have compony.

Anyway did you see anybody on your way back as we are expecting the good Charmed ones anytime soon?

Patricia - Ok I will get my dinner and no me and Paige 2nd didn't see any of them.

I forgot to show you something what happened ealier?

Prue - Ok show me. What have you done whilst you are still standing.

Paige 2nd - Before she shows you as I was there. I said we could go to the castle as I was with her. So part of it was my fault too?

Prue - Ok well I hope you got what I said to Patricia as it would include you too and your mum will agree with me?

Paige - Oh yes I do. So listen to your Aunt?

Paige 2nd - Ok I will.

Patricia - Ok anyway mum. When I was playing with Paige 2nd I fell over and cut my arm which I think it's ok as my dragon healing powers kicked in and stopped the bleeding?

Prue - Anyway lets see what you have done.

Patricia gives her left arm to her mum and shows her cut to her.

Prue - You just did this by falling over. To me it feels like something is stuck in it.

Does it feel sensitive when I touch it?

Patricia - A bit but it feels like a lump.

Prue - Ok sweetie I am just going to open it a bit just in case there is something in there. So it will hurt a little.

Prue opens Patricia's cut with one of her claws and sees a piece of glass sticking in her daughters vein but as her healing powers kicked in straight away. It stopped the blood around it and healed the vein and part of the skin.

Prue - Ok are you ready as you have a little piece of glass in your vein. So I am going to get it out slowly so just stop me if it hurts to much.

Patricia nodds her head to say yes.

Prue starts to take hold of the glass and starts to take it takes it out in steps as her daughter is starting to cry from the pain.

Prue has nearly got the glass out and Patricia's vein starts to bleed again.

Prue gets the glass out in one last step.

Patricia - Mum it's hurting me?

Prue - Sweetie it's out now. I have got it and have put my hand over your cut so it heals quicker?

Patricia - Now it doesn't hurt?

Prue - I know. I have healed it quicker so you wouldn't lose to much blood as it was in deep.

See the glass it's on floor. You must have fallen onto glass that was from the abandoned castle as there is know where else you could of gotten it from?

Patricia - Thanks mum for getting it out and now I will get my dinner.

Prue just smiles at her and places the glass in stone sink and goes back to her place to eat her dinner.

Exit - Halliwell Castle

Into - Halliwell Kingdom

The good Charmed ones have nearly made their way through the deep snow to Halliwell Castle.

Prue still has the dragon chick in her arms in the blanket that was given to her to keep him warm.

Prue - Well I think I am safe to say that we are nearly there?

Piper - Yes I am grateful as then we wont have to walk through the snow any more.

As the good Charmed ones approach the castle they see the villagers who are out but they are not working because of the snow.

Piper - Well isn't that nice of Evil Prue and Paige. They are actually letting their villagers off work?

Prue - Well I think they would at a time like this as they can see it's not exactly the best working condition.

The good Charmed ones now enter the gates to Halliwell Castle and then make their way to the castles entrance. Once at the entrance Piper pulls one of the doors out as best as she can. Then Piper and her sisters enter.

Exit - Halliwell Kingdom

Into - Halliwell Castle

Once they are all inside Paige magically closes the door behind them.

Paige - Finally we are somewere warm?

Pheobe - I know that's a good thing but as I have said before it could get much hotter.

They now go up the stone steps to the main rooms of Halliwell Castle.

Piper - Why doesn't this castle seem much different?

Prue - Maybe because it isn't that much different.

As the good Charmed ones make their way up the stairs Evil Prue senses them coming from within the kitchen.

Into - Halliwell Castle - Kitchen

Evil Prue I think our componies here so lets get moving so my plan becomes successful?

Evil Paige - Ok but what do we do about our dinner plates?

Evil Prue - Just magically hide them for now.

Evil Paige moves her hand very quickly and the plates disapear.

Evil Prue takes hold of her daughter and Fire comes in as she senses Prue wants her to and joins Prue.

Prue them clicks her fingers and they disapear and then reapear near the castles bedrooms at the other side of the crystal traps.

Paige takes her daughter just in time and orbs off with her daughter to her sister.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Kitchen

As Evil Paige just orbed off the good Charmed ones appear at the top of the stairs and enter the main rooms.

Into - Halliwell Castle - Main rooms

The good Charmed ones take in their surroundings to see what is different in this castle whilst Evil Prue and Paige wait behind the wall to the Throne Room entrance.

Piper looks up above the stone fireplace to spot a painted portrait of Evil Prue and Paige standing together with Fire sitting next to Prue.

Piper - Well thats a nice picture of Evil prue, Paige and Fire together?

Prue - Yes it is. It shows how close they are as sisters just like we are and from the pictures of all 4 of us at P3.

When you have pictures like that it doesn't matter how good or evil you are.

It's just that sister bond thing?

Piper - Ok I will just go with what you have just said but I am going to cheak the next room and take a look at those pictures?

Prue - Ok why not.

Prue now talks to the dragon chick.

You might look something like Fire oneday and be a phychic to a witch or just be a member of Evil Prue's dragon clan.

Piper enters the other room first and comments on the first picture she sees of Evil Prue, Patricia, Fire, Paige and Paige 2nd together as a family.

Piper - Well this one is a nice picture of all of them together.

Piper then turns around to see the picture that is above the Throne Room chairs. She is sort of shocked at what she can see as it shows Evil Prue, Piper, Pheobe, Paige and Fire together as one.

Piper - You might want to look at this picture you three.

Her sisters enter and see both pictures and stand and look at the same one as Piper is looking at with all 4 of them together with Fire sitting with them.

Phoebe - So it is true. We do have evil selves here to and if they are. We all have evil selves here and that means only one thing.

They are the Evil Charmed ones and probably the first Charmed ones of the entire line. So much for Melinda blessing our side of the line till a arrivel of 3 which is now 4 sisters actually as we already existed?

Piper - I know Pheobe it's hard to belive we existed here with them. Vanquishing demons together. Probably losing one another at times. Falling out or marrying another evil.

Even if they aren't all sisters. So basically they have probably done the same things we have and other things which we probably havn't done considering the time they live in.

The picture shows Evil Prue and Paige in the middle. Piper next to Prue and Pheobe next to Paige. Then Fire sitting in front of Prue and Paige.

Piper and her sisters begin to walk forward not noticing the crystal trap they are about to walk in.

They walk into the trap and it activates.

Piper - Oh crap this isn't good. They were more prepared than we thought.

Prue - They know about the crystal trap. I thought I was the first one to activate it and it looks like my ancester beat me to it. Along with loads of different crystals to do it?

Before Pheobe and Paige have the chance to comment Evil Prue enters to greet them to the castle.

Evil Prue - Welcome to my and my sisters home. Plus the girls and Fire's home.

Anyway as you will probably know that we have been expecting you here. So I thought I would prepare for your arrival by placing the crystal traps out.

Piper - Why am I starting to feel less sorry for her and feeling like I should blast her again?

Pheobe - Because she is evil and placed the trap out to catch us. Plus of what she has just said has probably made you angry with her.

Now Piper doesn't say anything.

Evil Prue approaches the crystal trap till she is right in front of it.

Evil Prue - I hope you are comfortable with where you are as you four will be there for a while or three of you will. I need to teach your big sister a lesson.

Piper - You wait till I get out. I will kill you myself?

Evil Prue - You can try and isn't that my injured dragon chick your sister is holding?

Prue - Yes it is. I sort of fell in love with him when I seen him?

Evil Prue - Well that's a good thing as that's one less lesson I have got to teach you. You can hold him for now till I come and get you later.

Piper - You dare hurt my sister or you will have me to deal with?

Evil Prue - Well for your information I am not going to hurt your sister and you aren't as afried as you look. Considering how you were earlier?

Piper - Remember I was the one who blasted you and knocked you out and the next time it will be a little lower and blast that necklace of yours.

Then we will see who will be screaming in pain?

Evil Prue - You should watch what you are saying or it could be the last thing you ever say?

Piper - Really and from what I can read from you. You are no different to your Evil sister Paige?

Evil Prue - Well that's nice to know as we are both evil and have tricks of our own when it comes to treating good witches like you?

Piper - Attitude. What attitude.

Pheobe - Piper I think you should stop now or I might think Evil Prue might do something you will regret?

Evil Prue - Oh a smart witch. That's what I like. Maybe you should hold your sister down.

Piper - You wait till you are confronted by me without a sheild protecting you from me. Then we will see how unafried you are?

Evil Prue - Oh well if it's like that I could just burn you but then that wouldn't make your sister like me?

Piper - Why would she ever like an evil witch like you?

Evil Prue - Well basically she is me. She is just good that's all.

Piper - Ok I have had enough of this.

Evil Prue stops talking and her sister enters with the girls and Fire.

Evil Prue - Hey sweetie. Have you come to see what your mum is up to?

Patricia - yes and I like what I see. I like it when you show your evil side?

Evil Prue - Now that's my girl.

Evil Prue picks up her daughter in her arms and Patricia sticks her tongue out at the good charmed ones.

Piper - Wonderful. Like mother like daughter I can say and I felt sorry for you.

Patricia - Mum I wont let good Piper lay a finger on you again or she will have me to deal with as I can do what you do?

Evil Prue - Well yes that's a good thing but I think you are going a little to far with that and I am happy that you are showing your evil side to the world?

Patricia - Well it's part of me just like it was Prudence's?

Piper - Prudence

Evil Prue - Ok sweetie lets not go down that road shall we?

Patricia - Ok

Patricia puts her head on her mums whilst still in her arms.

Evil Paige - Ok everything going fine?

Evil Prue - Yes it is. I have got equated with our new guests but can you stay here and watch them whilst I take my good self for a lesson?

Evil Paige - Sure. I can do that as I don't think they are going anywere soon.

As Evil Paige said that. The Evil Piper and Pheobe make an entrence by shimering in with Evil Cole.

Cole - Prue and Paige long time no see?

Evil Prue - What welcomes you here with pheobe and Piper.

Evil Phoebe - Is that the right way to great my husband Prue?

Evil Prue - Well I can great that evil any way I want to and now you see why I hardly don't talk to you anymore when you rather go with Cole than us?

Evil Pheobe doesn't say anything this time round.

Evil Prue - Anyway Piper welcome to Halliwell Castle as we havn't seen you for a while round here?

Evil Piper - Thanks Prue. I thought I might come for a visit to see my good self and we should make arrangements somewhere. So we can meet up with one another and catch up?

Evil Pheobe - Here we go again.

Evil Prue - Now why can't you just be quiat for once and stop interrupting me and Piper when we are speaking?

Evil Pheobe - Because there is a time and place to talk about meeting up.

Evil Prue - Anyway Piper I agree. As I know we are still best friends beyond our evil sides.

Evil Pheobe - Anyway how touching was that reunion. Piper you got to remember who you live with.

Evil Prue - Well if I had the choice I would let Piper live here than with you and Cole any day.

Pheobe - Looks like Evil Prue hates Cole as much as you Prue?

Prue - I know and atleast some things don't change?

Pheobe - Thanks for your support Prue on that one.

Evil Phoebe - Sometimes I don't know how Paige can live you Prue as you want things your way all the time?

Evil Paige - Hay me and my sister get on fine so don't start making things up?

Evil Pheobe - Only if you could see the truth Paige you would understand but as her sister you wont?

Evil Paige - Don't talk about my sister like that when she is more nicer than you to live with?

Evil Pheobe - Just what I need. Both of my cousins ganging up on me.

Patricia - I will make sure you don't get hurt mum?

Evil Pheobe - Wounderful now I am getting threats from a 7 year old. You better watch what you say?

Patricia - Why. I can say what I want.

Evil Pheobe - Now I can see a resembalance between you two. Your attitudes towards me.

Evil Prue - She is learning well.

Cole - Well from what I see she is not as afried as she used to be since what happened to her sister?

Evil Prue - You have no right to bring that up when it was one of your demon friends who killed my oldest daughter in the first place.

Now you see why your kind makes me sick let alone angry as it was your demon friends that killed mine and Paige's mother. Then Piper and Pheobe's mother for that matter and then years later your kind killed Andy.

Then last but not least mine and his only daughter.

I was lucky that I found someone else and I had Patricia.

Then you don't even feel that do you?

Cole - Actually I am not even going to answer that as none of those things were to do with me?

Evil Prue - That doesn't surprise me as you are always after what you want.

Thats why you have Pheobe back on your side again?

Evil Pheobe - Cole are you really going to take any of that what she has said?

Cole - No as she doesn't scare me with anything she says as she can easily be delt with.

Evil Prue - Really

Piper - This could get better and we have front row seats. If Cole deals with her that means I wont have to?

Pheobe - We better not say anything and let the past play out like it should?

Piper - I wasn't going to?

Paige - That's good then and what's wrong with Prue?

Prue - Iam just thinking. It's like history has repeated it's self with all the deaths in it and then she new Andy too and had a daughter who also has been killed by a demon.

It's like my life in any time doesn't play out that much different.

Paige just leaves her sister to think whilst she, Piper and Pheobe watch what is going to happen out in front of them.

Cole - Your trying my Patiance Prue?

Evil Prue - It's amazing what a little talking can do to you?

Cole - Right I am going to test you for trying my patience.

Cole creates an energy ball to throw at Evil Prue and Evil Prue prepares by putting her daughter back down.

Patricia runs behind her and holds on to her side with just her head poking out to see what is going to happen but just in time before Cole throws the energy. Evil Prue's dragon king boyfriend comes to the rescue and stands near Prue and his future daughter and speaks to Cole.

Dragon King - You better put that down before I will do worse to you than Prue will as I have delt with you in the past.

Evil Prue - Maybe you should of vanquished him in the process.

Cole - Who said you could interfear?

Dragon King - I did.

Oh by the way Prue there is someone who wants to see you and Patricia back at my castle?

Evil Prue - Ok who is is as they will have wait as I am in the middle of something right now?

Dragon King - You might not want to leave this accasion to late as I have been looking after her since she came for a visit?

Evil Prue - What Prudence has been let down. I am defenetly coming along with Patricia and Fire as soon as I can. I am going to have to clean this mess up first here?

Dragon King - Ok just don't leave it to long?

Evil Prue - I am not going to as me and Patricia have wanted to see her for ages.

Patricia - Yes Prudence is back. I can see my sister again and thank dad for saving you and me?

Dragon King - It's nice to think that you call me dad already and your mum and me aren't even married yet.

Evil Pheobe - This reuion just gets better and it's making me a little ill. So I think we better be going but you can stay longer Piper if you like.

At least I got to see a glimse of my goodself and the good you, Paige and Piper.

Cole - Ok if that is what you wish. We will go back to our own castle at the other side of the kingdom mountines away from this kingdom.

Cole and Pheobe now shimmer off leaving Evil Piper, Paige and Prue together with the Dragon King. Then the girls and Fire.

Prue - Why does he look like my boyfriend?

Piper - It's probably because it is him and that he is waiting for you to become a Dragon Witch and then marry you like he is to your evil self?

Prue - Yes your probably right.

Paige - That's weird as he was only at the manor the other day?

Pheobe - Yes I agree with you Paige.

Evil Paige - Prue are you ok from what has just been said?

Evil Prue - Yes I will be fine. I just don't like people or evil things like Cole talking about my other daughter like he did.

It just sounded like he was blaming me for what happened to Prudence and it was his kind who killed her in the first place?

Evil Paige - If it comes to me having to sort him out and Phoebe. I will do as I wont let them pick on my sister like they already do?

Evil Prue - It's nice to know I have the ones I care about on my side. If you want Pheobe to stop saying the things she says she can take back what she just said about me which I think took it a little to far?

Evil Paige - I know. Why do you think I told her not to talk about you the way she did about you wanting your own way all of the time. If anyone is like that it's me considering what I did in the past?

Evil Prue - Hay havn't I told you to keep that in the past?

Evil Prue - Hay havn't I told you to keep that in the past?

Evil Paige - Yes

Piper - Now isn't that swee t for Evil.

Evil Prue - Do you want me to personally shut you up as eveytime we speak you speak?

Piper - Is that a threat or a warning?

Evil prue - I could say it's both.

Dragon King - Prue I think I am going to head back to my castle. So I can look after Prudence till you have finished with your problem here with these good witches?

Evil Prue - Ok tell Prudence I am going to be as quick as I can then me and Patricia will come but considering Paige, Piper and Paige 2nd are family they should be aloud to see her too?

Dragon King - Ok Prue. I will get to know Prudence whilst she and I wait for you and everyone to come.

Patricia - Dad wait you have forgot to ask me how I have been and what mum has been teaching me as you always ask when we see you?

Dragon King - Ok tell me quick?

Patricia - I have been ok. I chased mum and Aunty Paige to the future world with Paige 2nd. Mum has been teaching me something that is very special that only dragon witches and riders can do.

She has been teaching me the ways of a Dragon Rider as she says it may become useful to me.

So I am starting to know two languages now and the powers that go with it.

It's interesting as it makes me feel more special to be a young dragon witch?

Dragon King - Well it should considering you are a dragon princess without your mum even being married but soon you will be mine too. Then it might be better for you as then you will have two part dragon parents?

Patricia - I know and why do you think I call you dad already as I know you love mum lots.

You have made me and mum more happy again as I missed having a dad. I think mum missed having somebody to love like she does with you?

Dragon king - That's nice to know as I do love your mum, Fire and everyone who is close to her like family.

Why do you think I chose your mum?

Patricia - Because you wanted to and then mum eventually excepted you.

The Dragon King now takes his future daughter into his arms and gives her a hug and then he does the same with Prue and just gives her a kiss to go with it.

Then after that he disappears back to his castle to talk with Prudence. Leaving Evil Prue, Piper and Paige with the girls, Fire and the good Charmed ones.

Phoebe - I thought he was ment to be all evil?

Prue - Well he wont be with my evil self as it does look like he cares for her.

Paige - Yes don't forget he cares for her daughter too.

Piper - Well if you ask me they aren't that evil at all. They just act all evil and what they do have is a bad attitude problem towards how they treat their guests?

Evil Piper - Didn't Prue just tell you to shut up and Prue and her sister treat their guests how they like?

Piper - Now this is freaky as I just got told to shut up by my evil self.

Evil Piper - Well I can get more freaky if you want me to?

Piper - No not really.

Evil Prue - Anyway I am going to deal with my good self now. So I can get back to my boyfriends castle and see Prudence again.

Evil Prue now puts her right foot on one of the crystals that breaks the trap near her good self. So she can come out before any of her sisters try to escape.

Evil Paige - Don't any of you three get any ideas and even think of escaping.

Evil Prue - Ok come on it's time to show you something and you will have to come without your sisters?

Prue - Why should I trust you when you wont let my sisters come with me?

Evil Prue - Well if you don't you will never recieve the heritage you lost all those years ago. If your sisters came they wouldn't even let me have the chance to help you?

Prue - Ok I will come but you better promise your not going to hurt me or my sisters or my sisters will hurt you?

Evil Paige - No they won't because I wont let them hurt my sisters.

Evil Prue - Alright I promise and I wasn't going to hurt you anyway as all I was going to do was help you.

Piper - Prue be careful and if you have to. Defend yourself.

Evil Prue - Does she ever shut up?

Prue - Normally she doesn't say alot.

Piper - Thanks thats all I need.

Evil Prue, Patricia, Piper, Fire and Prue head off to the attic.

Evil Paige - Well now you have the compony of me instead.

Piper - Tell me about it. I don't know who's worse. You or your sister?

Evil Paige - Well I can tell you something.

You wont be binding my powers this time round and if my good self wants to we can finish off what we started years ago.

See who ends up getting weaker first and this time without any potions.

Piper - I have just decided that you are still more evil than your sister?

Evil Paige - Oh yes when I want to be and I love it most of the time.

Piper - Did you love it the last time we met. When you kidnapped that maid and stealed her prince for your own good.

As something is telling me you do like being more evil than your sister and that you like getting your own way?

Evil Paige - Oh yes I don't mind it and yes it's good when I get my own way. It makes me feel good.

I must say though I am taking on what this family supposed to be by being evil even if my sister is not?

Piper - Does your sister even know that?

Evil Paige - She knows some of it and respects the way I want to be. So we both are ok with that. We let each other be the way we want to be.

There is one thing that would be great as I am more evil isto be more powerful as I am carrying it on to which Prue has calmed down from being.

It used to be alot better when we both were as evil as one another and then that changed when Prue found love.

It stopped her from being so evil and made her more vonerable to the dangers that were out there in the real world?

Piper - Does your sister even know your true feelings about being evil and about her?

Evil Paige - She knows some as she can sense it all over me but as her sister I care for her as much as she does for me. So we still make a great team together as she can still embrace her true evil and some of it lies in her dragon side if she was willing to show it off?

Piper - Well I think it's great you care for your sister and I wouldn't like to think you were only pretending to love her because she is your sister?

Evil Paige - Our bond as sisters is unbreakable and nobody including all the evil demons out there can break it.

We are stronger together as one fighting beside one another in demon battles and the wars we have been through together.

The death we have felt between us. So thats why I wont let anything that is going to harm her kill her as that was a mistake I made not so long ago when she was killed?

Piper - Well thats a good thing considering me and my sisters bond ia as strong as you and your sisters.

Evil Paige doesn't say anything no more as she has said what she wants to say.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Throne Room

End of Act 4

Act 5

Into - Halliwell Castle - Attic

Evil Prue has taken her good self, Patricia, Fire and Evil Piper into the attic.

Evil Prue is going to help her good self become a dragon witch.

Evil Prue - Ok my good self. Do you want to sit down a little more comfortable this time instead of standing up as I have got to sort the spell out I am going to use on you. So you can become a dragon witch finally?

Prue - Is that why you have only let me out so you can cast a spell on me to become a dragon witch like you ?

Evil Prue - Yes because you have missed out on it.

For a guess you want to become a dragon witch or you wouldn't be attached as much to the little guy. Something told you that you needed to love him?

Prue - Well it might be great if I were one. I just love the liitle guy because I acidently stood on his tail and made him cry?

Evil Prue - Well I think he has forgave you but whilst I say the spell you are going to have to put him down?

Prue - Yes I know but till then I am going to keep loving him by keeping him close to me.

Patricia goes and sits next to the good Prue as she wants to talk to her whilst her mum finds things for the spell with Evil Piper.

Patricia - Are you ok with my mum turning you into a dragon witch?

Prue - Well I am now as I don't think it will happen back on my time as the elders have kept most of it away from me over the years.

You should consider yourself lucky that you have been one all your life so far instead of finding out when you are an adult.

Patiricia - I love being the way I am. One day I will be as powerful as my mum and know everything she knows about dragons and dragon witches?

Prue - You never got to know your real farther did you as it has always been your mum to look after you?

Patricia - No mum had to send him away as he didn't care about me, Prudence and mum after they married. Mum found out he wanted a boy instead of me. So I don't think he liked me. So she sent him away and told him not to come back because he didn't care?

Prue - Well my farther left me and my sisters when we were younger. So our grandmother had to raise us and I hated my farther for leaving and he never came back till we were all grown up?

Patricia - Yours sounds like he was as good as mine and I like mums new boyfriend because he cares a lot for us. I actually get to feel what having a farther is like.

Mum has still got the rings from the last time she married and got engaged. I will have soon had two step dads and my real dad?

Prue - Three dads. I didn't get that choice.

Patricia - Well one of my dads died before I was even born. Andy was my sisters farther and she didn't get to know him as a demon killed him when he was saving mum.

Then my real dad and my mums new dragon king boyfriend who will be my new step farther and Prudence's?

Prue - I see now and I bet you miss your older sister don't you?

Patricia - It only feels like yesterday she was alive. It will soon be a year since she was killed by an energy ball of a demon that was aiming at me and mum.

She ran into it instead of send it away. So she could save me and mum. It took me and mum a while to get back into our normal life.

I was really upset and didn't know what to do and mum kept blaming herself for what happened and she kept saying it should of been her who was hit instead.

Patricia starts to cry as she remembers her sister. So Prue puts the dragon chick in the gap that is between her and the end of the old couch and hugs Patricia.

Prue - It's ok to cry and remember your sister. Just like my sisters did for me.

Patricia - I know. Mum, Paige or Paige 2nd normally hug me when I am upset about it.

Even if it upsets mum she tries to stay strong for me and give me all the support I need to stay strong to get through it?

Prue - Thats a good thing. You to stay strong for one another through those sort of times.

Patricia - Paige and her daughter got through it the quickest and Paige as mums sisters gave her a lot of support to get through it.

Paige got mad thinking it was a demon that killed one of her nieces as mum was upset too.

She also did it to see if she vanquished the demon who killed Prudence properly.

So Paige went on a demon killing spree to all the known sources that could of sent that demon who killed my sister.

Paige did it for me, mum and Prudence. She shown how evil she can really be and it gave me, mum and Fire space to get over it?

Prue - Wow thats what Piper did for me. She went on a demon killing spree and was really happy when she, Pheobe and Paige killed Shax and the Source.

Patricia - We have had experience with them too. The Source has been after me in the past because I was young enough to be turned truly evil. So mum didn't agree with any of that and went on a demon killing spree years before Prudence was killed.

She nearly burn't the Source to a crisp and found out his secret weakness was that of the power of a dragon or dragon witch as they supposed to be the most powerful creatures that walk the earth.

Thats why in the past he just tried to kill mum and nearly succeeded this year when he sent that demonic Dragon Slayer.

Prue - Demonic Dragon Slayer. I have heard of him.

Is that why your mum wears the dragon necklace as from what I red it is?

Patricia - Yes and she's the first dragon witch to recieve one as she was the one who created it or just suggested it as it was the Dragon Guardian who made it real.

I like it as it saves mum life a lot more now as she can't die from old weak spots anymore. So it has made her partly imortal to mortal weapons and demonic powers unless it's struck.

Then she would die. The eyes on the dragons would stop glowing red which shows that the necklace has been connected to her life and Fire's?

Prue - Thats lucky for your mum and you. As you are less lickly to lose her forever now?

Patricia - You will probably get a necklace to now that you are going to become what you have missed and a dragon that you should have as a psychic.

It will be interesting to see what colour dragon or part dragon you are going to be as dragon witches have different colours for their wings and tail.

I have the same as mum as I am part of her and so was Prudence.

Each colour supposed to mean something about those type of dragon witches.

Prue - You know an awful lot don't you?

Patricia - Well What's better than having the best Dragon Witch as a mum and teacher.

I can do most things mum can do already and that's why I have gone up to advancing my dragon language and spells.

Prudence already knew what I am getting tought now as she was nearly 5 years older than me?

Prue - Looks like your mum has tought you alot on what you are and what you can do?

Patricia - Yes that's true and I love mum for teaching me all those things.

I love mum anyway even if she has become more over protective of me since Prudence died. I used to go to Prudence when I felt upset as I knew mum might be bussy and so Prudence used to comort me instead and mum liked that.

So she was proud of Prudence for that as she was being a true big sister to me even if other things we didn't get along but sisters don't always.

We used to fight, blame each other all the time but we made up.

She told me she would love me always even if something did happen to her she would still be there looking down on me and mum.

Mum tought her that as mum always used to say it to both of us?

Prue - You have alot of feelings for your sister. It was nice of her to have those feelings for you as I have told my sisters that many times over. It is what big sisters do?

Patricia - I know it is and I know she is in the stars that look like a dragon and that is dragon heaven. So I can just look up to those from my window or just with mum outside?

Prue - At least you can look up to her and even speak for her when you are feeling sad sometimes?

Patricia - I can talk to her but she can't answer me unless you are going to say the wind will speak for her. If it is true they have sent her back down to see me, mum, Fire and our new dad?

Prue - Well from what I gathered in there it's true and you never know the wind could speak for her as she will always be looking down on you if she has to go back after today.

The wind could be a message to you as people say the wind wispers and it could also be her love. When the wind moces your hair or you just feel a breeze?

Patricia - Ok what happened to the Prue I was talking to and if she has to go back I hope she will always look over me, mum, dad and Fire.

To me I think it will do mum good to if she knows Prudence is up there looking down on us?

Prue - She probably knows she will be but it will be even better if your sister is back for good?

Patricia - Yes it will defentetly will be good as we will have alot to catch up on and make up for again as a family.

By the way I have also learned at Magic School and so has Prudence to advance on our powers and spells.

Mum actually tought some of those lessons every known again and took me and Prudence to the magic schools library to read books about dragons and dragon witches. There was also magic books in there to we red about our powers.

Mum likes to read in there about things. Most of them are books people have written about dragons on different lands.

There is a book that has got her in and her sister as she agreed for it to be done. She was asked questions about herself and then it was written into a book we have here also?

Prue - Your mum tought at Magic School. That's a new one I have herd. I didn't know that. I have seen magic scool and my sister Paige and Leo have tought there but I never thought about it myself.

Your mum must really be a great teacher teaching people your age and your sisters age about dragons and magic?

Patricia - Yes everyone loves her at magic school and me and my sister when she was around. Paige my mums sister has taught a few times at magic school. She even became the head teacher at one point but she couldn't keep up with all the class reports other work. Meaning work in the school and looking after a kingdom with my mum and vanquishing the demons that entered it.

My mum was offered to try it but with looking after me, her dragons, saving the kingdom from demons and trying to do stuff she likes doing it wasn't possible.

Thats why she only did a few classes to give students a better understanding of dragons, dragon witches and her own experiences with being the Dragon Queen.

Prue - Well that's a different side to your mum I have herd already. She doesn't sound very evil at all. When I red that she was really evil with her sister?

Patricia - Don't always belive what you read or what people say as people change. Including my mum. She used to be more evil but now she is alot more friendly and sweet since she had to raise me and Prudence.

There isn't much evil left in her and she might go on those evil trips with Paige as I must admit she will still do evil things and take my mum along with her.

But she can be nice when she wants to be. She is always nice to family though as she wouldn't do anything harm any of us especially if harm came to her sister. She will protect her as her bond with my mum is strong even if they don't always agree with each other on certain things. Paige wont hurt her?

Prue - Now I wont as I think I have been round her long enough now to see that she isn't as evil as first expected.

I am going to say it now. I think your so sweet and friendly too?

Patricia - I know I am. Mum raised me to be this way. But she did learn me on how to defend myself too.

Patricia and Prue now get into a hug as Patricia likes good Prue.

Evil Prue - Ok I think were sorted. So if you are ready to become a dragon witch all you need to do is step into the circle and let me cast the spell.

I have no guarantees it is going to work as I have never had to do this.

Prue and Patrcia now come out of the hug as Prue passes the dragon chick to her. Then Prue makes her way to the other side of the atticto where Evil Piper is standing.

Then she steps into the circle that is lit by the candles.

Evil Prue then magically clicks her fingers that makes the dragon book of shadows appear.

Evil Piper moves Prue's and Paige's book of shadows as both sides have two different book of shadows.

Piper puts the book down beside her.

Evil Prue - Thanks Piper?

Evil Piper - Hay your welcome. What are best friends for anyway and with no evil used.

Evil Prue gets ready to say the spell that sounds similar to a normal transformation spell that has been mixed with other spells.

Then she begins to say the spell that should hopefully transform good Prue into a dragon witch she used to be.

Evil Prue -

In this night, I call opon the dragon power,

To transform one, into the destined dragon witch they should become,

Before this night ends, they shall be one.

Then evil Prue resites the spell in dragon language to which we don't understand but can hear her say the words.

After she has resited both versions of the spell.

The good Prue begins to glow and then in flashes of light she begins to change into the dragon witch she used to be.

Evil Piper - Prue I think you did it. You transformed her into a dragon witch?

Evil Prue - I think I did.

Patricia - Cool mums done it. That was amazing and a very high level of dragon and witch power which might still be a lot for me at the moment. But one day I will be able to do that.

The flashes and glows stop to reveal the good dragon witch Prue.

Good Prue now sees what has changed on her by looking at her hands, back and feet as she can feel what has changed.

Good Prue's wings and tail are a different colour to Evil Prue's which gives her another reason why her wings and tail are that colour.

They are light blue. Meaning Ice but she will beable to use fire and Ice like evil Prue.

Evil Prue - Well you are certainly different to me?

Prue - Yes and why have I got light blue wings and tail when yours are black?

Evil Prue - Well the only reason I can give you is that you are ment to be part of an Ice dragon and that your dragon will be light blue too.

So your dragons main power will be Ice but he or she will be able to use fire as he or she will be part of the elemental dragons family like Fire is. Her colour represents Fire mostly and then Ice. Rare black fire is Fire's colour and that's why I named her Fire.

Prue - Where is my dragon. Shouldn't he or she be here with me?

Evil Prue - The reason why you don't have your dragon is because you are in the past so you and your dragon don't exsist yet. So maybe when you go back home you will find your dragon waiting for you as the elders or me or the Dragon Gaurdian may have forseen what happened to you?

Prue - I do feel better now that I have recieved my dragon powers. I don't feel like I have lost anything now?

Evil Prue - That makes me happy that you feel great that you have finally recived your dragon witch destiny as I am destined to help future dragon witches to be come one. When I become guardian to other dragon witches?

Prue - I don't think I ever asked you. What is a dragon guardian exactly. Is it like a god or something?

Evil Prue - It is sort of but ranks lower than a god as you have to do more to become a god than a guardian.

When I have died I still want to socialise when I am up there when I have helped future dragon witches come into their power or helped them deicide something.

If I was a god I don't think I would have a social life after I died as all I would be doing is sitting in a temple and listening to other gods go on about things.

Well that's my opinion on it anyway?

Prue - Well you should have the right to share what you think and I think you answered my question?

Evil Prue - I am glad I helped you and that shows I don't have to be evil to talk to you.

I better give you this advise too.

Practise with your new powers first before you use them. So you can gain complete control of them and some goes with flying and using our new senses.

Other abilities you will learn as you go along.

If you need any advise on being a dragon witch just call me down in your time. I will be willing to help you gain complete control of your powers?

Prue - Thanks I probably will do.

Patricia - I like good Prue even more now as she is a dragon witch like me and mum.

Talking about taking control of your dragon side will also help you in fights with demons too. As it has done well for mum in the past?

Prue - Ok I will take that into consideration.

Evil Piper - Well I think good Prue looks amazing and that you have done a great job in transforming her into a dragon witch?

Prue - Thankyou Piper that was really nice of you.

Evil Prue - I think I have done a great job to and another thing you should know.

In your time you should also recieve your dragon necklace too. As you have been dead for a long while.

I should be able to see that you started your dragon witch destiney from up there. So I should have got a dragon necklace made for you.

The same rules will apply to you to about the dragon necklace as it does?

Prue - Ok I will and I will like to see what dragon necklace I have?

Evil Prue - You might end up with the same one as me unless I have thought of a different design.

Prue just nodds at her evil self.

Evil Piper - Ok shouldn't you allow your goodself go back to her sisters so they can go home?

Evil Prue - Yes if I have to as I was starting to have fun?

Prue - Your not as evil as people say you are?

Evil Prue - I am glad you have noticed that as now you don't have to kill me with your atheme you have got with you.

Can I ask you a favour. Can you not bind my sisters powers this time round or your sisters to bind her powers as I think I have shown enough for you and your sisters not to?

Prue - I think I can do that.

Evil Prue - Thanks I appriciate it and I will tell her not to attack you and your sisters as long as they wont?

Prue - Ok I will tell them not to as you have proved yourself to me?

Evil Prue - Thanks as it does upset me to think something could happen to Paige and not me.

Evil Piper - Ok are we going before my friend starts crying.

Patricia - Mums going to start crying. I will make sure she doesn't as she will have me to comfort her and the baby dragon. Fire will also as she cares for mum alot and more when she is upset as she feels what mum feels.

They all exit the castle attic together and make their way back to Evil Paige and Prue's sisters.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Attic

Into - Halliwell Castle - Throne Room

Evil Paige is still talking to Prue's sisters or just Piper at the moment.

Piper - Ok I have another question for you.

How would you cope like you are now if something happened to your sister like it did to us?

Evil Paige - Well I would probably be crushed many times over from feeling all the pain it would cause me.

For your information I have been in that situation once this year when I thought my sister was gone for good when she was killed by that demonic dragon slayer.

For who I sorted out without my sister and with the help of your evil self.

We were both angry when we vanquished him for good for what he did?

Piper - Ok that sort of answers my question. It's good to know that you have feelings still for your sister if she was killed?

Evil Paige - Of course I do. She is my sister and I love her as my best friend, sister and one of the best things that has happened in my life as she has been there for me most of the time. When she wasn't killed by other evil?

Piper - Ok I think I have got it?

Evil Paige - Good

Piper - Anyway Where is your daughters farther as I see a wedding ring on your finger?

Evil Paige - Well her farther had to be vanquished as he and the other vampires wanted to drain Prue of all her blood as she has great healing properties in her blood?

Piper - Oh does your husband have a name as I have a guess on who it might be?

Evil Paige - His name was Ronan. I married him in august 497 when Paige 2nd was born. Before that we were just going out and everything was fine for about the next 4 years till the vampires called him back but I wasn't turned into one till late 501 AD.

Around the time Patricia was born I was turned into a vampire by Ronan and summond by the vampire queen for the transformation to be complete. Prue tried everything to save me from becoming one completly but she was to late.

As she had to try and save her daughters and herself in the process and then when they were safe she came to save me with Piper and Pheobe by her side. Cole also turned up and vanquished the queen from what I was told.

I was lucky I didn't die with the queen as I had my first taste of blood but my witch side was still enough to over come it then. I still became one once I got outside the cave the vampires lived in.

The moonlight completed my transformation but Prue had a potion she used on me so I wouldn't attack her, Piper or Pheobe when the transformation was complete.

Now I have to take a potion that allows me to go into the sunlight evey two months. So I don't become allergic to the sun. It lasts about two months a it's a very strong potion. So the daylight doesn't bother me.

Prue makes sure I take it as I don't like the taste of it but I thank Prue for making it as she done so for the past few years.

I had to have my new dose of it today and Prue made sure I took it even if I didn't want to.

Paige - That's nearly the same to what happened in our own time.

Evil Paige - Well when Prue, Piper and Pheobe got to me they seen I was nearly transformed into a vampire and it took alot of convincing from Prue that I was more than just a vampire as I was going to go after her as I didn't remember she was my sister.

Pheobe vanquished Ronan which helped me come back to my witch self but I was told what happened to Ronan.

So when I was myself again I actually broke out in tears because before all that happened he loved me and the rest of my family.

Prue gained his trust after we married so she let him in as basically he was living here as a vampire and for me and Paige 2nd.

He had to agree with Prue on a few things first.

Pheobe - That's nearly what happened when we fought the vampires as I had to kill Ronan and other vampires just to gain the queens attention. So did Piper but we got to Paige just in time before she could kill her first victim.

Cole in our time vanquished the queen but we didn't know that till later.

Evil Paige - Well just to finish the answer. That's why I still wear my rings as he was the last real love I had. The rest were mistakes as all they wanted me for was my powers or to get close to me, Prue and the girls.

Just to go with the answer before this one that's why Prue makes the potions to which I really thank her for.

Another reason why I wouldn't know what to do without her because of all the loving things she does for me?

Piper - Well I think that answers the question in plenty detail.

Piper, Pheobe and Paige notice that their sister is entering with Evil Prue, Piper, Patricia and Fire.

Then Evil Paige and her daughter notice.

Evil Paige - Prue welcome back and from what I can see you have done a great job in transforming your goodself into a dragon witch?

Evil Prue - Thanks I think I did too.

Evil Paige puts her left arm around Prue whilst Patricia goes and stands next to Paige 2nd.

Piper - Prue is that really you?

Prue - Yes Piper it's me. The new transformed me.

So what do you think as I love it?

Piper - Well it's different and if you love it I will accept it. When you get used to being a dragon witch it might come in useful when we are demon fighting?

Prue - Thanks for liking it Piper as now you will see it everyday and I will see my dragon?

Piper - Ok I think I can cope with another new addition to the family but you will be buying his food and looking after him?

Prue - Yes I will as my dragon will be treated like my very own child. His name will be Ice if he is male as I don't think Ice fits well for a female.

Evil Prue - You have named your dragon Ice already. That's nice and it's oppisite to Fire's name. Considering your dragon is blue and means Ice it goes well.

Anyway when you have met your dragon your bond will begin to grow between one another until basically you will be unstoppable together.

You may also be like me for your life conection with your dragon if you recieve a dragon necklace. In one respect you should already be conected with your dragon?

Prue - Ok I will keep that in mind.

Evil Prue - Ok are you ready for going back home with your sisters as I have somewere to be with my family?

Piper - Your actually sending us home without harming us. That's a change.

Evil Prue approaches the crystal trap and moves a crystal with her left foot that deactivities the crystal trap. The electricity that is coming from the trap doesn't bother Prue as her claws on her left foot take it and ground it.

So now Piper, Pheobe and Paige can come out.

Prue - Piper, Pheobe and Paige please don't try and attack them as they aren't going to attack us anymore. So Piper you can put your hands down?

Piper - Ok fine. I trust you. As long as Evil Prue and Paige keep their promise not to attack us?

Prue - They will.

Evil Prue - Yes Paige. So don't get defensive over me as I trust they aren't going to harm us?

Evil Paige - Ok I wont unless they do try and attack us?

Evil Prue - Ok good Paige and now we have to say a spell to send them back home?

Evil Paige - Ok I will start.

Prue, Piper, Pheobe and Paige stay close to one another for Evil Prue and Paige to say the spell whilst Patricia, Paige 2nd, Fire and the baby dragon waves in the good Prue's direction.

Good Prue responds and waves back.

Prue - Look the little guy is waving at me.

After that they wait to see what is going to happen with the spell.

Evil Paige starts off the spell.

Evil Paige -

I call opon the acient power,

to help those who need to be transported

Back to their own time,

Evil Prue - Through time and space.

Piper - That was a spell?

Prue - Hay it's doing something.

The good Charmed ones start to disappear into orbs that look like stars and back to their own time.

Evil Paige - That was short and sweet at the end of the spell?

Evil Prue - That's all I could think of for once as normally I can think alot.

Patricia - I like my mums good self. She was she was very friendly to me when I got upset telling her about Prudence?

Evil Prue - Ok sweetie come here and let me hug you. You have got to think you will be seeing her again soon and that's what makes me happy as I do to.

Paige, Paige 2nd, Piper and Fire will also.

Patricia goes up to her mum and gets into a hug with her.

Evil Piper - Well are we going to go and see if Prudence is waiting for us at your boyfriends castle?

Evil Prue - Oh yes we are as I know she will be waiting.

Evil Paige goes to her sister. Once she is with Prue, Patricia and the baby dragon she gets ready to orb but she waits for Piper to join.

Piper joins them and they orb off together.

Paige 2nd orbs off on her own to meet them at Prue's boyfriends castle.

Exit - Halliwell Castle

Into - Halliwell Manor - Dec 2008

The good Charmed ones have just got back from their time travelling trip.

They rearapeared in the manors hallway and look towards what used to be a mess with the table.

They are surprised to see that the table looks like it hasn't been broken in two.

Everything that was on the table is still there like it hasn't been touched but with a few extras that look like gifts that have been left.

They go over to the table to see what has been left on there.

They get to the table and start to look.

Piper - Ok what's all this and who remade the table and put everything back to where it was?

Prue picks up what looks like a necklace box. She opens it and speaks to answer Piper's question.

Prue - I think it's sombodies way of saying sorry.

Piper looks at what Prue has in her hand and sees it is a dragon necklace.

Piper - So your telling me Evil Prue remade the table because she was sorry for what her and her sister did earlier?

Prue - Probably as who else would leave a dragon necklace and a note that is in the same wrighting as mine saying sorry for what they did?

Piper - So your saying Evil Prue some how came from the past before we did and remade all this?

Prue - Not from the past but from dragon heaven as if you remember she is a guardian to dragon witches in this time.

That's how the table got remade and for the note to be written and placed with the necklace.

She would of seen her past come here and knew that it was the right time for me becoming a dragon witch. So she would of re made the table, got me a dragon necklace made and wrote the sorry note.

Pheobe - What does the note say exactly as I wasn't around to see what her and her sister was doing here?

Prue - Well all it just says is.

_I am sorry for what the past me and my sister did to you and your sisters. _

_Even in this time I still remember what I did and what my sister did._

_But hopefully travelling to the past bhelped you discover your lost heritage as a Dragon Witch/ Queen as I remembered it worked out._

_Just to tell you. I got to see my daughter Prudence again. _

_She was aloud to stay with her family and grow up to be the powerful dragon witch she was supposed to be. _

_Take on her destiney with her sister and then having her own daughter which me and the rest of the family helped her bring up. Till her daughter was old enough to have her own daughters so I got many grand daughters too. Each generation I helped grow up and learn about their dragon witch heritage and destiny till it was time for me to move on after I got over 100 years of age as a dragon witch we live that long. _

_Then my daughters and her their daughters carried it on telling the next generations after me how good I was as the most powerful dragon witch that ever lived and taught them how I Teached them how to be a dragon witch. _

_So it would carry on my dragon witch heritage along the Halliwell line. They used everything I used to teach them to teach the younger generations till it was my daughters time to move and for their daughters to take over. _

_I married the Dragon King as you probably red in the book what was written and that you might find that Prudence has been mentioned as I figured it wasn't right leaving her out. _

_Now that you have become a Dragon Witch your dragon should be waiting for you somewere in your home. Probably near a fire place where he can keep warm and when he sees you he should be happy. _

_I brought him down for you as he has been looked after by the other modern day Prue who lives in Halliwell Castle in your own time with her family and sisters. _

_Not only you carry the dragon witch heritage of this family but so does your other self in Halliwell Castle along with her daughters and Piper this time. It was shared between to members of the Halliwell line to keep it strong. _

_Love Prue _

Piper - That was a note?

Prue - Alright it was more than a note. It was a big message of her families life but it was interesting to see how everything went. Plus to know I am not the only dragon witch in this family during our own time. The other Prue and Piper too along with Prue's girls.

Paige - So we do have relations who live in Halliwell Castle?

Pheobe - Yes by the sound of it and I wounder if they are just like we are but with slight differences as they have probably been witches all their lives?

Prue - There wont be much difference but the witches part is probably right. My other self in that time probably didn't stay dead either. So the power of 4 would of been in use a lot sooner.

Anyway I have a dragon to find and welcome to the Halliwell family like we always do when relations appear.

Prue goes into the living room and looks towards the fire place and there is her dragon. The light blue dragon which goes with her coloured wings and tail.

Her dragon notices her and gets back up on his feet from resting next to the fire.

Dragon - Hi Prue

Prue - Hi so you are my dragon?

Dragon - Yes it's me Ice. You probably don't remember me as I was sent away when you were a young age. I was also around in your 3rd year as being a witch but things kept changing.

Prue - Well Ice welcome back to the Halliwell family and welcome back to your witch?

Ice - Thanks Prue I have missed you after all these years and woundering if I would ever have you back as my witch and work together in demon fights. Help you raise the next dragon witch like my sister does with the other Prue. She also has two of her own chicks which are now growing older as the other Prue's daughters do?

Prue - You have a sister and my other question would be why couldn't I see you when you was around back in my 3rd year and final year as it looked?

Ice - Yes my sisters name is Fire as she belongs to the other Prue but Piper who's Prue's sister in that time is also a dragon witch as this time the dragon guaurdian decided to spread the dragon witch heritage around more.

Prue's dragon in Halliwell Castle is red instead of black as Piper has the black dragon this time round.

Prue and Piper in Halliwell Castle are as close as you and Piper are here.

There is one thing different with Piper she isn't as sensitive as your sister she doesn't worry as much. She justs gets on with life and has fun with her sisters as she owns a resturant and club in the local city now that has been built not far away.

Prue - Ok to answer your first bit. That's different as that's two dragon witches. Evil Prue said that Piper was one in her message.

The 3rd part just relates to how me and Piper are now.

The last part was very interesting as Piper does still tend to worry about things but not as much as she used to and only owns a resturant now. Not both of them. The other modern day Charmed ones sound vey interesting. Maybe oneday we can all meet.

Ice - Yes that might be a good idea to do that and you will get to know them more and talk about what each of you do on a daily basis. To learn each others sides of life.

I can tell you though they will know more about what's happened to you and your sisters more than what you learn of them as they have followed the past Halliwell line more by the same Halliwell family member having children first and then the others and you probably know which ones.

Prue - Well that's interesting to know and I bet they are all girls?

Ice - Correct and now to answer your 2nd question.

I was around for your 3rd year because somewhere during that year you were ment to discover me again and some of those things you did with instinks were part of your dragon senses.

You never discovered me as things kept changing when you were supposed to be ready again as a dragon witch. You couldn't see me as we wern't connected together. So I stayed invisible till that connection would of been found when you would of needed me.

My last few chances would of been when Shax attacted you and Piper in the manor and when you were exposed and Piper was shot. Pheobe came in time for the first one by calling Leo so I wasn't needed then.

I was there when you and Piper was exposed but I was powerless to do anything as you and Piper had enough to take care of without me appearing too.

So then my final chance was when Piper was in the hospital.

I was going to save Piper for you by making my appearance and that would of brought our connection back when you would of found out I wasn't there to cause harm.

But time was reset before I was going to make an appearence.

I would of set fire to the bullit that was going to hit you and then blasted the officers that were outside so you and Piper would of had time to escape.

I wouldn't normally set fire to humans as dragons are sworn to protect humans but that time I was aloud to save you and Piper.

You would of gained to trust me after as you would of asked me why I saved you and Piper.

Prue - So yes I probably would have asked you.

Ice - So then we would of done our true destiney together with your sisters and Paige when she was discovered.

Then this Halliwell family would of been the same as all the others.

You probably would of had two daughters just like the other Prue's had.

Prue - So Piper would of had Melinda instead of Whatt and Chris. I don't know how that would be as I love them as much as Piper does even if she misses Melinda.

From what else you said to me about you trying to help me and Piper when Shax was around.

It would of been nice of you if you got the chance to save Piper and then help us with demon fights.

But you was right things changed when time was reset. We lost that destiney when I was killed. Then it gave way to the new power of three but if things didn't change I would have two daughters like my other selves do?

Ice - But there is still time for that as you have a boyfriend and Piper still has the chance to have Melinda.

Prue - I suspose it could still happen as I do have a boyfriend. If things are what they seem. He is also the Dragon King so he will also probably want children too.

Considering he married my first ancester and became the farther of her daughters.

Ice - You have a point there. He probably knew to come looking for me when it was the right time. So probably one day you will marry him. Now that you know his true identity and that was probably what he was waiting for. This day to come when you got your true identity back?

Prue - Yes it seems to fit that way and he wouldn't want to go out with me if I wasn't.

So he has been living and working in this city waiting till the day I got my true identity back. That's if he does really live here and not in his castle?

Ice - Oh the other Prue is married before you have any of those thoughts. She is married to Bowen who is the relation to one of your other ancesters husband.

She will probably come here one day as there are some things of mine that are at hers which need bringing here.

So you will get to know her sooner than later?

Prue - That's ok and I didn't really think if my other self was married but it makes sense as she has two daughters. They would need a farther and just by curiosity what job do I do in the other realm?

Ice - You teach students about dragons as you are the manager to Dragon Protection where dragons are part of the modern world in the witch realm where most of your ancesters came from.

Paige also works there to as it is part of the cities college and that's where Bowen works as an ICT teacher.

Pheobe works at the local paper and talks about love to other people. She helps with there problems too.

It all helps with the upkeep of both castles as Prue sometimes stays at Dragon Castle with her girls and Bowen as a family?

Prue - Sounds like they all have a good life.

Piper, Pheobe and Paige have been standing in the doorway listening to Prue and Ice talking to one another and they are happy for her.

Then the scene fades out.

Exit - Halliwell Manor - Living Room

Into - Prue's boyfriends castle - Past - Early Evening - 508 AD

Prue has just arrived with Piper, Paige, Patricia, the baby dragon, Fire and Paige 2nd at her boyfriends castle as she gets to see her oldest daughter once again.

She is walking through the castle with them looking for Prudence.

Prudence senses her family and makes her way towards them and she has tears in her eyes.

Eventually they get nearer one another by being in view of each other.

They all stand still and with Prue looking towards her oldest daughters direction with her own tears starting followed by Patricia and the rest of the family.

Then the stillness stops and Prue runs the rest of the way to her eldest daughter and she runs too. Till they are in a mother and daughter hug with tears still coming out of their eyes.

Patricia runs next with the baby dragon still in her arms hoping she can join the hug.

Prue - I have missed you so much. I blamed myself when you were killed and I couldn't bring you back. So that's when I started blaming myself even more when it should of been me protecting you and Patricia?

Prudence - Mum don't balme yourself for what happened to me. I did what was right. I protected you and Patricia?

Prue - But still it should of been me on the end of that energy ball as I would of been more lickly to survive. It was part of me being a mother to protect you both and I failed?

Prudence - You havn't failed. You still saved a Patricia and you wouldn't let anything touch her that was going to harm her?

Prue - I know and some of that was because I didn't want to fail twice and lose both of you. So I became more protective of her.

Does this mean you are going to stay without them taking you away again?

Prudence - Yes it does mum. They have let me come back so me and Patricia can have our destiney together. We will protect each other as that is what sisters do. That's by watching you and Paige in the past?

Prue - Yes that's right and as a big sister you will know that.

I am so glad that you are back for good as I thought I probably never would. I thought it was a punishment for not protecting you. You should of seen what they put me through when they took you.

They just don't care what they do to others as they are getting something out of it themselves. I have hated them even more since they took one of my family that ment most to be me. Your the only daughter I had with Andy so all of that was gone when you were gone?

Prudence - I wanted to come back. Everything I tried they just wouldn't let me. I told them what it would do to you and everyone else.

They said I couldn't go back because I protected you and Patricia when it should of been your responsibility to protect your daughters.

I told them you protected Patricia because that's who you thought the demon was aiming for.

Prue, Prudence and Patricia break from the hug they are in as Prue feels a little mad.

Prue - Now that really does it as it sounds like they were trying to say I am not responsible enough to protect both of my daughters.

After everything I have done for with Paige, Piper and Pheobe they have the courage to say that.

Now they are in for it?

Prudence - I think you should calm down mum as you were upset not long ago?

Prue - I know. They just make me mad as me, Paige, Piper and Pheobe don't ever get that much credit for what we do for them.

Now I see why I have never liked them or trusted them?

Prudence - You never liked them as they are always doing something you don't like.

Anyway I just want to say I am glad to be back and I like who is going to be mine and Patricia's new dad soon?

Prue - Yes I am glad to have you back and what's with soon?

The Dragon King appears.

The Dragon King - This is why soon. So I am hoping you will except my offer to you?

Prue takes a liitle box from her boyfriend's hand and opens it to reaveal what it is going to be. It's her new wedding ring.

Prue - I except your offer and so when do you want the wedding to be?

Dragon King - Well as the whole family is nearly all here I was hoping tonight we could wed?

Prue - I havn't got anything for the wedding?

Dragon King - I took care of that.

He clicks his fingers and all the food appears.

Prue - Well that's a start but what about my dress I supposed to wear?

Dragon King - Go and cheak your room it will be in there?

Prue - Ok what happened to you can't see the bride before the wedding and I think that counts for the dress too?

Dragon King - Well I havn't actually seen the dress as when I clicked my fingers your dress would of come from your thoughts?

Prue - Oh I better go and get ready then.

Patricia - Yay mums getting married again and then me and Prudence will have a dad again.

Prudence - It's a good thing but you have got to think she has been married twice before.

If you were around ealier you would of seen what happened to her last one?

Patricia - I know what happened to her last one. He didn't care about her, me or you so she sent him away. I accept that even if he is my real dad.

He got what he deserved because he didn't care?

Prudence - Yes he was certainly sent away for good.

Patricia - She did what was right and it was a good thing she sent him away for good.

Prudence - You only know the half of it. I think it's the right time you knew the truth to what happened to your real dad.

You can't tell mum though?

Patricia - What. Why. What happened?

Prudence - She actually killed him for what happened and him not caring was the final straw.

Patricia - What she really killed him. Why didn't she tell me.

She wouldn't of done it on purpose as she is not like that. She must of been protecting us and herself from him to do that.

It all fits though as finding out he didn't care about us and mum. That would of made her do it. So he is probably bettrer off dead than just sent away.

Why would she say she only sent him away when she really killed him?

Prudence - Because she didn't want to upset you when you were older. She didn't want you to hate her for protecting you and me from him. So she lied to you when you started asking?

Patricia - I feel abit mad inside but I also know why she did it. So it should pass and where here now where mum has someone who cares for her and us.

Prudence and Patricia now stop talking with one another and Paige begins to speak.

Paige - Why does thia feel that it is to soon. I am not even prepared for it?

Piper - Well I don't think Prue was eirther but she has gone through with it as it is something she wants along with her boyfriend?

Paige - Well it's to soon for me as she will be down here more now than she will be at home with me. I have a feeling I wount get to see her as much. If she isn't here she will be at Dragon Castle unstead?

Piper - I am sure she will come and see you often with the girls as she is your sister.

I have seen what you two are like. You two are really close and that's a good thing. Just like I am with Pheobe and being Prue's best friend.

I don't think Prue will let anything get in the way of your sister bond with one another?

Paige - Yes you are probably right. I have just had this feeling for a long time and I have talked with Prue about it.

She was really supportive to me. Saying that she will still see me, Paige 2nd and you even as she wont want to leave us for good?

Piper - I know she wont and we better go and see how she is getting on as I think we will end up being her maids of honour and the girls her brides maides?

Paige - Ok and I think this once doesn't matter.

Piper and Paige head off towards Prue's bedroom.

Whilst the Dragon King exits to as he hasn't been and got ready himself yet.

The girls go with Fire and the baby dragon and go and stand outside Prue's bedroom till she is ready to come out.

Exit - Prue's Boyfriends Castle - Other rooms

Into - Prue's Boyfriends Castle - Prue's bedroom

Prue has finished getting ready for her wedding and Piper and Paige are in there with her.

Piper - So Prue are you ready to go through with this once agian?

Prue - I think so but I still keep coming across it's to soon. I didn't expect getting married this evening. I just hope this one lasts for my sake and the girls?

Paige - Well Prue you look nice in your dress even if it is black?

Prue - Well it suits me better than white does.

Piper - Have you told Patricia the truth about what you did to her farther yet as now might be the right time to tell her considering you are going to have a new husband soon?

Prue - No not yet. I just can't come to terms to tell her what I really did. I know it will hurt her and then she will hate me for it.

I will have to tell her someday but at the moment I just can't.

Paige - Ok are we ready to go back out there before my sister ends up in tears on her wedding night. We will discuse this another time?

Prue - I am more ready than I will ever be.

Piper - Ok lets go and by the way the girls are waiting outside with the dragons?

Prue - Thats ok. I hope Patricia didn't here anything we just said about her real farther.

They exit Prue's room and make their way back to the other room where the Dragon King, Penny and Prue's and Paige's mother is.

Piper and Paige stand at one side of Prue each with the girls and the dragons in front.

Penny is going to say some words to their wedding.

The Dragon King waits in his place for Prue to come and stand in hers.

Prue enters with everyone else and they notice Penny and Patty in there waiting.

Paige - Mum it's really you.

Paige goes up to her mother with Prue as she has been sent down to see Prue's wedding.

The Dragon King made it happen as he used magic to gwt himself ready so quick.

Patty - Well yes Paige it's really me and Prue you look so nice for tonight?

Prue - Yes thanks mum. Me and Paige have missed you over the years and oneday hoped that we would see you again as we have seen grams many times over the years?

Patty - Well Prue tonight I am here for you two. As your mother as I missed your other wedding. So I will make this one more special for the both of you.

Prue I am very happy for you and what you have done for me over the years. You deserve to be happy.

Plus for what you and Paige have been through over the years?

Prue - Well I did it for you. To make you happy?

Patty - Well you have along with Paige. You both embraced your witch destiny together just as I hoped. So my death brought you two closer together. You helped each other through the pain of losing me and grew up to be strong and powerful witches.

So there is something you both deserve and something you have missed.

So I hoped oneday I will hug you both again and that would be at a special time like this.

Patty holds out her arms and Prue and Paige go into an embrace with her and then they release themselves from the hug with tears in their eyes.

They go to their places for the wedding to begin.

Penny says the words and then Prue and the Dragon King say theirs.

Then after the Dragon King gives Prue her wedding ring back by placing it on the same finger as her engagment ring.

Then they kiss one another with everyone else claping.

As that goes on. Stars start falling around everyone. Not only did everyone in the castle seen it.

The Dragon Guardian watched from dragon heaven with other dragons and family relations to the Halliwell's.

Prue and the Dragon King stop kissing.

Dragon King - Now nobody can break us up. Including the elders up there?

Prue - It was never up to them who I fell in love with even if they didn't like the idea. As all they have ever done over the years is cause trouble me, Paige, Piper and Pheobe.

Anyway after that I feel a little hungry. Lets eat shall we?

Dragon King - Ok my queen lets eat if that is what you want to do.

Prue and the Dragon King go over to the table that is full of food and drink.

Plus wine which is for Prue and her new king.

They all stay together for the rest of the night till it is time for others to go back to heaven, home or bed.

Blackout

Exit - Prue's Husbands Castle - Dec 508 AD

End of Act 5

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rise of the Dragon Riders

Series final

Teaser

This chapter begins in a realm that has kept secret for years. Only certain magical beings, creatures and evil forces no this realm exists.

As once Evil tried to take over this realm in one certain kingdom. The kingdom that the realm got it's name.

This is the realm of the dragon riders were once many types of dragon once lived and helped the humans and other magical beings.

The dragons were worshiped and some still are.

Only magical beings that are chosen in this realm can ride a dragon and harness the power of a dragon.

But Evil got their hands on this power and so Evil created it's own type of Dragon Riders.

Dragon Riders that would destroy the other villages and cities the good Dragon Riders lived and worked.

The Evil Dragon Riders started a war centuries ago and nearly destroyed the realms main city and kingdom.

The war went on for hours nearly defeating both good and evil.

Innocent blood was spilled over the land but good reclaimed the land and won the war resulting in just weakening the Evil Dragon Riders.

They are now back to full health and power. They are ready to try again.

So the Dragon Kingdom's Queen has had to call out for the most powerful Dragon Rider that lives and can harness the full power of the Dragon Rider. Even if they know it or not know it. It's the kingdoms only hope for survival and with the help of other riders but there can only be one true leader.

One who was born a true Dragon Rider to lead if the kingdom needed it. The kingdom choose their Dragon Rider on the day the chosen one was born.

End of teaser

Act 1

Into - Halliwell Kingdom - Dragon Castle - Early Morning - Jan 1209

Prue and Bowen are talking in their bedroom.

Into - Dragon Castle - Prue's and Bowen's room

Prue - Do you think it's good that now we have a place to be with our little family?

Bowen - Yes I do but it depends on how you feel being away from your sisters?

Prue - Well I miss my sisters as I have always lived with them and it's not like I am that far away from them either.

I can still go and see them and they can always come here and see me, you, the girls and Fire.

It's going to take a little getting used to and it's going to take a while for my sisters and Paige 2nd to get used to?

Bowen - Well it's a change for all of us and hopefully your sisters will get used to the change as they didn't like the idea in the first place?

Prue - Well that's understandable as I have always been there when they have needed me.

To them it's going to feel like I have gone forever even if they can still see me.

They probably feel angry to at me for moving out even though we have agreed with one another I will stay at Halliwell Castle sometimes too?

Bowen - Well hopefully when you see your sisters and Paige 2nd they will be happy to see you and that feeling should go away?

Prue - I hope so too. I know it hasn't gone down with Piper very well as she was the first one who didn't want me to move.

She is probably the one who is angry at me most considering we are very close and we are like best friends together.

Me and Piper have never really fell out and if we did we made up really quick.

I have always been more closer to Piper than Phoebe and I am sort of close to Paige. She has always asked me for help or just to talk to if she needed someone to talk to?

Bowen - You told that Piper wasn't excepting it very well. For as long as I have been married to you I have seen the bond between you and Piper?

Prue - Yes I did and because I am feeling all these things inside me I am going to go and see my sisters and Paige 2nd today.

So then we all can feel a bit better about all of this?

Bowen - do you really think that's the best idea as it really hasn't been that long since we moved in here?

Prue - Well yes as it will stop the way I am feeling about all this. I will probably feel more comfortable too. If I did.

Go and talk to my sisters about it and let them tell me how they are really feeling about it all and for how Paige 2nd is feeling.

She would normally be around with Prudence but she can't when she isn't there.

So it will be good for her too?

Bowen - Ok I will come with you too?

Prue - Ok in that case we better get ready and to see if the girls are up.

Before Prue and Bowen get the chance to start getting ready. There is a knock at the castle doors.

Bowen - This early. We have scrolls and other things this early?

Prue - He does have the right to start early if he wants to so he gets it all done quicker.

It is strange though delivering things this early. He never normally does.

Patricia shouts from outside the door.

Patricia - Mum are you going to answer that instead of leaving him out there in the cold?

Prue - Yes I am.

Prue comes out of her bedroom and makes her way towards the castle doors.

Bowen comes to the bedroom door where Patricia is still standing.

Bowen - Well that got your mother to answer the door?

Patricia - Well she needs to or he will get cold standing there outside?

Bowen - Shouldn't you be getting changed as we are going to visit your mum sisters and tell Prudence to get ready too?

Patricia - Yes dad but I am not cold in these. I don't get cold that much?

Bowen - Well your not going to see the rest of your family dressed in what you sleep in?

Patricia - Yes but this dress can pass as daytime clothes too. It doesn't look that bad?

Bowen - Don't start arguing with me or I will tell your mum. She certainly wont let you go out on what you sleep in.

Now go and put something on that will keep you warm?

Patricia - I don't need to as my dragon side will keep me warm?

Bowen - It might keep you warmer to a degree but it is still the beginning of January if you haven't noticed.

There is also still snow on the ground which means it's colder than normal?

Patricia - Alright fine I will go and put something warmer on and now I am going to sulk to as I didn't get my own way?

Bowen - Well that's something you are going to have to learn that we don't always get our own way in this world and we will see to what your mum thinks to you having a sulk?

Patricia - She wont say anything to me if I am sulking.

We I am going to get changed and then I am just going to sit and sulk so mum will feel sorry for me. So then she will let me have what I want instead of Prudence all the time?

Bowen - Well it's about time you listened to something I said and don't start saying things about your sister?

Patricia - Well I am right in what I said about her. When she has a go at mum she eventually says yes as she gets sick of hearing it. So I am going to do it my own way by sulking.

Now I am going.

Patricia heads back to hers and Prudence's bedroom to get changed and to tell Prudence the same thing.

Bowen - Finally

Prue has now answered the door and reseved what the boy gave to her and she reads it as she goes back up the stairs. She can't believe what she is reading about.

Prue - What. Not again.

Prue shouts for Bowen when she gets to the top of the stairs.

Prue - Bowen - Get here I need to tell you something?

Bowen hears her and makes his way to her.

Exit - Dragon Castle - Bedrooms

Into - Dragon Castle - Living Room

Prue - Bowen read this and when you have red it tell me what you think as I can't believe there is another one so many months after the last one but in a different realm?

Bowen reads the message Prue has received. Whilst he reads it Prue says something else to him.

Prue - Well if you also notice the message persifically asks for me and not by my name either. Just the Dragon Queen?

Bowen - Well from what I have gathered they have asked for you for a reason.

As it says they need help from the Dragon Queen?

Prue - I know and that's why I have decided to go and help them as there must be something I can do. What they can't but I an going to ask my sisters if they will help me.

I will need all the power I can get as it is a war. I will try and do what they ask of me whilst my sisters help in the rest of it?

Bowen - As the queen of this realm has asked for you. You better go and see why they need your help than any of your sisters.

As you have decided to go. I am going to come with you and help you and your sisters through this?

Prue - You could die as this seems to be another magical war for power?

Bowen - Well Prue if it comes to it we will die together. Not alone?

Prue - Well that was nice to say as I prefer the option of not dieing and what are we going to do about the girls?

Bowen - Well I am going to leave that to you as Patricia has decided to have a sulk because I wouldn't let her have her own way?

Prue - Great that's just what I need right now and what was it you wouldn't let her do?

Bowen - All I told her was to get changed into something warm as I told her we all was going to see your sisters and Paige 2nd.

That's when she started arguing with me saying she didn't have to get changed because her dragon side would keep her warm?

Prue - Sometimes I wonder why she is like that as she never used to be.

I have figured out though she gets like this when something is bothering her. Like the last war did and when I was killed. She never really got over it.

It scares her to much which is understandable?

Bowen - Ok then it defiantly should be you who tells her and Prudence what we are about to go through again.

Prue - Ok I better go and see if I can talk to her before we go anywhere?

Bowen - Prue do you forgive me for nearly arguing with Patricia as that's all you need right now.

I think that's all you need right now as Patricia is not doing anything anybody says?

Prue - You haven't done anything wrong. All you were being was a farther to her. Thinking what was best for her?

Bowen - That makes me feel better as I didn't want to make anything worse.

Prue - Your not the one who has. What's going to happen is playing on my mind now. I just don't know what to think of it right now.

You should know what nearly happened to me. I will admit it now. I came out badly wounded if you remember. The only thing that kept me alive was the necklace or I would of been dead again and this one wont be much different.

It will be full of death and blood over the land?

Bowen - I didn't realise it bothered you that much?

Prue - Yes it does in a way as when I try and spend time with my small family something comes up.

I better defiantly go and speak to Patricia or we wont be going anywhere.

Prue now leaves Bowen to go and speak to Patricia. Bowen still has the message in his hand and goes and sits down whilst he has a think about it.

Exit - Dragon Castle - Living Room

Into - Dragon Castle - Prudence and Patricia's Bedroom

Prue walks in and sees Patricia sitting at the other side of the bed with her sister. She goes over to them and sits next to Patricia. She sits on Patricia's left hand side and starts to speak to her.

Prue - Hay sweetie. What's the matter. You can tell me?

Patricia - Why when it's dad who sent you to speak to me?

Prue - I know your not very happy with him but some of those things he said did have a point. All he was saying was that you had to keep warm. He was only looking out for you so you wouldn't get ill?

Patricia - All I was saying was that I knew my dragon side would keep me warm?

Prue - Yes that is true but we still feel the cold?

Patricia - I was trying to be clever by letting my dragon side keep me warm?

Prue - Well it's a good thing to show it but not a good thing to make yourself ill?

Patricia - Ok mum I don't want to get ill. So I will listen to dad when he tells me what to do.

I just wanted my own way?

Prue - That's good as I don't want to see you ill.

Your dad probably told you we don't always get our own way. I defiantly didn't get my own way all of the time.

Some of them I have had to earn to get my own way?

Patricia - Do you think dad will except a sorry from me?

Prue - Yes I think he will. You better go now as I will need to speak to you and Prudence together about something?

Patricia - Ok

Patricia gets up from her bed and goes to exit her room and makes her way to say sorry to her dad.

Prudence - What is it you want to talk to me and Patricia about?

Prue - Well I will tell you the short version and you wont like it.

I got a message today and on that message it specifically asks for me. It's from this kingdom in another realm.

When I red the whole thing I couldn't believe what I was reading as the queen of that kingdom asked for my help in the war that is going to happen.

The reason why it asks for me is because I am the Dragon Queen and it's a dragon kingdom that is going to war against these Evil Dragon Riders?

Prudence - I don't like the idea that you are going to have to go to war again. You only just made it out last time?

Prue - I know. It's on my mind but it asks for me. The kingdoms queen has gone through all that trouble to ask for my help. That probably means I am the only one who can help save her kingdom?

Prudence - Aren't you going to ask your sisters for help?

Prue - Yes I am. I was on about going to see my sisters today and not because of the message but now it will be one of the reasons?

Prudence - That should be better. I don't want you to go but as they asked for your help. You better go. There must be something you can do that not many others can in that kingdom?

Prue - That's nice. You believe in me and my power.

That sort of makes me feel better as the Dragon Queen. Knowing that there is something I can do that others can't do.

That's why they asked for me. This could get better. That means when we get there we will be respected because where dragon witches?

Prudence - We?

Prue - Yes I am going to take you and Patricia too. Your farther is coming to help me.

Patricia now walks back in and goes back to sit with her mum and older sister.

Patricia - So mum what is it you need to tell us?

Prue - Well I have told your sister but I will tell you.

Basically me and my sisters are going to war again but in a different kingdom in a different realm.

Patricia - What?

Prue - Wait there is a good side to this.

The kingdoms queen has specifically asked for me because I am the Dragon Queen.

It's the Dragon Realm that needs help from Evil Dragon Riders but the good thing is they will respect me because it's my help they need.

I am taking you and Prudence as I am not going to leave you alone up here.

Your dads going to help. So hopefully when I tell my sisters they will help.

So then Paige will take her daughter?

Patricia - Ok in that case you better go with us, dad, Fire, Paige 2nd and your sisters?

Prue - Thanks for understanding me. I knew you would. This time you will get to see me at my best as I will show that kingdom what I can do.

So anyway finish getting ready as I have as well and then we will head off to my sisters.

They both nod their head.

Prue now gets up and leaves her daughter to get ready.

She also goes and gets ready with Bowen.

After they are ready they all make their way to Halliwell Castle with Fire.

Exit - Dragon Castle - All Rooms

End of Act 1

Act 2

Into - Halliwell Castle - Later Morning

Phoebe - Piper are you ok?

Piper - Well I am as ok as I can be. It's just that it's quiet without Prue, Bowen, The girls and Fire around?

Phoebe - Well at least they aren't dead. So we can still see them when we want to and it's not like they have moved far?

Piper - Well I think I am still a little angry at Prue for moving out. It just feels to soon considering she has always lived here and been here for us.

If you remember it was Prue who told me and Leo not to move out because we would of needed to be under the same roof for the power of 3 and then 4?

Phoebe - Well that was back when we had demons coming after us eve week. It's calmed down a lot since then. So maybe it's time that we started to move on with our lives or we will never move on.

For that though me and Paige will have to find somebody to fall in love with again.

So I think me and Paige will be here for a while and that we should be happy for Prue and her little family.

Happy for her moving on with her life?

Piper - Yes maybe your right.

Prue has now arrived with her little family and the message. The girls and Bowen wait at the top of the stairs whilst Prue and Fire make their way to the kitchen to see everyone.

Prue - Hi my sisters. Am I aloud here still or do I have to pay rent now?

Piper - Prue no you don't. It's still your home as much as it is ours.

Piper now gets up and goes and gives Prue a big hug.

Piper - I have missed you since you moved out. We all have?

Prue - Yes I have missed everyone here too.

Piper - I am happy you are here to see us and with your family too?

Prue - Yes we are all here and their is something I have got to talk to you about and everyone else.

Before I do that I will give you this message to read as it might go in better if I don't say anything.

Piper breaks the hug with Prue and takes the message from her hand. She and Prue go and sit down whilst Bowen and the girls come closer and just stand in the kitchen as they know what is going to be talked about.

Paige 2nd moves from where she was sat so Prue can sit there instead. So she goes and stands with Bowen and the girls.

Piper - What again. It can't be serious?

Paige - What again?

Piper - It suggests Prue goes to a war to save some kingdom we don't even know.

Paige - What. Are you considering going?

Prue - Yes but I want to ask you guys to come with me?

Paige - You really want us to go with you?

Prue -Yes because I don't think I will be able to do it on my own. Not all of it anyway?

Paige - I will go. I am not going to leave Prue out there to do it on her own or even die because of the way we are feeling about her moving out?

Prue - Thanks Paige. That makes a change for you but I knew you wouldn't leave me out there alone?

Paige - Yes well I don't want to loose you either. I will never forgive my self if something happened to you if I don't go out and help you?

Prue - I am so glad you see it that way.

Now for you two. Are you going to come or are you going to leave me and Paige to do it all?

Phoebe - Yes I will help you. I was just getting some feelings from Piper. You can thank my empathy for that?

Piper - Alright you have court onto my feelings and yes I am still feeling the effects of Prue moving out as she has always been there.

Prue - Thanks for showing your true feelings.

That was why I was coming over. So we could have a talk about each of our feelings and then I got that message this morning. Earlier than normal?

Piper - Really you were actually coming over to talk to us?

Prue - Yes because I needed to know how you really felt about me moving out and now I need your help through this.

So will you help your big sister through this as it will mean I am less likely to die?

Piper - Alright I will help you Prue as you dieing is not on my mad list. I will help you as my sister and friend but it doesn't get rid of those feelings I have about you moving out?

Prue - I know and we will have to talk together about those feelings another time?

Piper - I still love you Prue even if I am a little mad at you but that's probably me all together?

Prue - It's ok. I understand why you are mad. I still thank you for agreeing to help me through this?

Piper - I wouldn't leave you to do it anyway on your own?

Prue - I knew you wouldn't anyway but with you being mad with me I thought it might of changed your mind about helping me?

Piper - Well Prue your my only big sister and one who has been close to me more than Phoebe and Paige.

So some of my mad feelings probably came from us being so close. Our bond together has always been stronger. So it takes me and you longer to get over things and when things happen to one of us?

Prue - I know we have always been closer together. I might of not always noticed considering what I have tried to do to protect you and Phoebe and then when Paige came along with her daughter?

Piper - It just felt like when you moved out that I had lost you even if you just moved out to Dragon Castle?

Prue - I had lost those feelings too that it would make my sisters feel like they had lost me.

As I know when I have died it took you, Phoebe and Paige to get over it along with the girls and Bowen.

Like when I was killed last year by that dragon slayer. You and everyone else thought you had lost me for good.

All of you didn't understand why you couldn't bring me back then so it made me feel bad whilst I was waiting to come back.

Piper - Yes that is true. I also go on the feelings that I might still lose you for good when you protect me, Phoebe, Paige, the girls and Fire?

Prue - Yes well it just shows we have the same feelings.

So you are going to have to get ready as we should leave as soon as possible?

Piper - Ok I will now and are you Phoebe and Paige?

Phoebe -Yes

Paige - Yes I am. Prue don't you need to go back to your castle and get things?

Prue - No as I am going to get things from here.

I didn't take everything remember and nether did the girls and Bowen?

Paige - Ok that's good and come my daughter we can help each other find things we need for this trip?

Paige 2nd - Yes mum

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Paige 2nd go and get things they need first whilst Prue talks over things with Bowen and the girls.

Prue - Well that sorted that out didn't it?

Bowen - Well at least you convinced them to come and help us?

Bowen and the girls go and sit down at the table.

Prue - Yes and you seen how Piper was to begin with. It was like she didn't want me to be here?

Bowen - I think it was going on that feeling that she hadn't seen you for a while?

Prue - I know it was. Why do you think I feel like I do?

Bowen - I know you feel bad but I think your sisters and Paige 2nd are starting to accept that you have moved out?

Prue - I know I am just going on that feeling if my sisters get attacked by demons and I wont be there?

Bowen - They can still contact you if they get in touch with your telepathy?

Prue - Well yes they could if they got the chance or I may even sense they are both in trouble as I am their big sister?

Bowen - Now that I have calmed you down will you be ok?

Prue - Thanks and yes I think I will be.

Patricia - So are you really going to feel better now mum?

Prue - Yes and it's not just my sisters and Bowen that have made me happy.

You, Prudence, Paige 2nd, Fire and my dragons do also?

Patricia - I am glad we do. We don't want to see you upset and feel down. As long as you are happy we are too.

Why do you think me and Prudence like being who we are. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be as special as we are?

Prue - You would of been special anyway even if you weren't dragon witches. I would still love you two as much as I do now as nothing would change that?

Patricia - Me and Prudence love, you, dad, Fire, your sisters, Paige 2nd and your dragon lots.

We make you happy for being here even we don't behave all the time and get along?

Prue - I think that's nearly all children. They have a thing about not behaving al the time and the parents get used to it.

I love you girls too as you should already know I love you lots?

Patricia - We do know and were happy we do.

Prue just smiles at her.

After that Piper walk back in after getting things together quickly with Phoebe, Paige and Paige 2nd not far behind.

Prue - Piper that was quick?

Piper - Well I only got what basically I needed to get and Phoebe, Paige and Paige 2nd are doing the same.

You did tell us that we should be leaving as soon as possible?

Prue - Yes I did and in that case me, Bowen and the girls better get the things we need quickly as everyone else is nearly ready?

Piper - Ok you better.

Prue, Bowen and their girls go to their rooms to go and get the basic things they need.

Fire follows Prue.

Piper just sits down at the table waiting for Phoebe, Paige and her daughter.

The message Prue had is still on the table. So Piper takes another look at it and thinks to herself about what it says.

After a while Phoebe, Paige and Paige 2nd enter and sit with Piper at the table.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Kitchen

Into - Prue's and Bowen's old Bedroom

Prue - Can you remember all the memories we had in this room together?

Bowen - Yes we nearly have had 18 years of memories in this room and now were back here again?

Prue - Yes and I didn't think I would miss my old room so much considering I spent all my life in this room nearly?

Bowen - It will take you a while to get used to your new one and not having your sisters around so much?

Prue - Missing my sisters is going to be the hardest one considering I grew up with Piper and Phoebe and then I got to know Paige.

Anyway I think I have got what I need. How about you?

Bowen - Yes I think so. With the basics anyway.

It will take a while for your sisters to accept that you have moved out of this castle and into Dragon Castle.

From what I remember you were the first one to accept Paige into the family. Even if she did manage to kill you?

Prue - Yes the killing bit I didn't like as it was me who ended up being killed.

I wonder how many times I have really been killed or nearly killed as it always seems to end up being me. I have just lost count after all of these years.

Then I know Piper has died a few times and Phoebe and Paige odd times?

Bowen - Your answer is probably simple as you and Piper are the oldest in the family. So you being the big sister and Piper not far behind you it's probably that protection thing you two do for being the two oldest sisters in the family?

Prue - Now why did I know you would come out with something like that.

I think it's also got to do with power as me and Piper are the strongest but personally I have had problems with being the big sister as I have just had evil come after me.

If you think back to that demon/ warlock who was after my powers because I am the first born witch?

Bowen - Yes I remember him and thankfully you got round to vanquishing him.

Anyway you probably know it's not just demons that think you and Piper are the most powerful?

Prue - Is sisters going to come into this as I know that Paige mostly knows me as the super witch and then Piper and Phoebe just followed in what she was saying.

Why do you think it was me who was chosen to train up Paige to fight better as her powers are nearly the same as mine.

Same goes for the normal self defence moves.

Bowen - Well I know one of those reasons was that Piper and Phoebe didn't want to trust her for a while and that it was you who had to help gain their trusts in Paige?

Prue - Yes it was and it worked. Paige was sorry that she killed me when she found out that I was one of her sisters. She has never got over it even though she never shows it.

It must of been me feeling that she was really sorry that she didn't kill me for me to except her into the family as easily as I did.

That's when me and Paige began to get close to one another as sisters and our bond has been close ever since and so has her bond with Piper and Phoebe.

Bowen - Yes I have noticed your bond grow with Paige and Piper's and Pheobe's bond with her.

Anyway are we going to see if the girls are ready. So we can go back to your sisters and head off to this other kingdom?

Prue - Yes we better.

Prue and Bowen get ready to exit their old room to see if the girls are ready along with Fire.

Exit - Prue's and Bowen's old room

Into - The girls room

Prue and Bowen enter with Fire at Prue's side.

Prue - Are you two ready as we will have to be going soon?

Patricia - Yes I think so

Prue - Ok come on then my sisters are waiting.

Prudence - Mum wait. Don't you need your sword?

Prue - Oh yes I do. I will ask Paige to orb my sword to me as I think I have left it under the bed in Dragon Castle.

Patricia - I think I have finished getting my stuff now.

Prudence - Before you ask me I was ready way before Patricia was.

Prue - Patricia what have you put in here.

Prudence - The whole bedroom probably.

Patricia - That's not funny.

Bowen - Sweetie why do you need to take all this with you?

Patricia - Because whilst you and mum are fighting I have got to find something to do in this other realm.

Even if me, Prudence and Paige 2nd have to keep moving rooms.

Eveytime there is a war it's the same and it upsets me thinking you or mum will get really hurt or even die.

One of those times me and Prudence might not get you and mum back?

Prue - Sweetie is that what's been bothering you knowing that oneday you might not get me or your dad back?

Patricia - Yes ever since the last one and when you were killed. The feeling never go away?

Prue - I have never realised it bothered you that much but I always knew it was those events that did bother you more than Prudence.

Come here sweetie and have a hug from me.

Patricia moves a few feet to where her mum is standing with a few tears coming from her eyes. She gets to her mum and they hug one another.

Bowen - Did you know this bothered your little sister this much?

Prudence - Maybe

Bowen - Prudence

Prudence - Ok yes she did but I thought it was just sister to sister.

Prue speaks to Patricia whilst still in a hug.

Prue - Ok Patricia I will let you take those extra things with you if it makes you happy and if it keeps your worries down whilst me and your dad are fighting.

Patricia now speaks to her mum whilst still in the hug.

Patricia - Thankyou mum. I knew you would understand?

Prue - Ok sweetie but now do you think you can gather your things so we can get going?

Patricia - Yes mum

They break the hug with one another and prepare to exit the room.

Prue goes back over to where Prudence, Bowen and Fire are standing.

Prue puts her right arm around her oldest daughters shoulders as she didn't get a hug.

They do that till Patricia has made she has got everything and then they exit the girls bedroom when Prudence just picks up hers.

Exit - The girls old bedroom

Into - Halliwell Castle - Kitchen

Piper - I wounder what's taking her so long?

Pheobe - Well she does have two daughters to make sure they are ready too and got what they need.

Prue then makes an apperance with her small family.

Prue - Sorry that we took so long. I had to cheer up Patricia as she didn't feel about this?

Paige - Well you don't have to worry about us as all we have been doing is talking with one another about the whole thing.

Prue - Oh Paige I have to ask you to do a favour for me.

Can you orb my dragon sword to me as I have left it under mine and Bowen's bed in Dragon Castle?

Paige - Sure if it wont electricute me.

Paige thinks of Prue's sword and it appears on the kitchen table.

Prue - Thanks Paige. I owe you one. So is everyone ready to be setting off on this wonderful journey?

Piper - Yes as ready as we will ever be to fight in another war.

Pheobe - Ok lets just get this over with.

Paige - I suspose I am.

Prue - Good that means we can go and by the way Paige I had a good talk about you and me to Bowen.

About how close we have become as sisters and what we have been through together?

Paige - Well that's nice to know and lets get going.

Prue - Someones egar to get this over with and to get going to this other realm.

Paige - Well nothing is going to happen if we just keep sitting around here.

Prue - Ok in that case lets go.

Bowen - Ok why not.

They all get back up and head towards the castle doors to go to this other realm.

Piper picks up the castle keys so she can lock up after they are all out.

Prue and Piper are the last out as they will go together out of the doors.

Prue will magically put out all the fire tourches and candles behind them.

Prue begins to magically put out all the tourches and candles and then does the same with the others as they lead down the stone steps towards the castles entrance.

After she and Piper exit Piper locks the castle doors securely as they will be gone for a while.

Piper - Ok now where is the portal that we supposed to go through?

Prue - Well if you noticed on the message it appears when it's needed. When everyone is ready to go so it should appear.

The portal appears.

Prue - There we go now we can go.

Prue and everyone else proceeds towards the portal and rnter it.

Exit - Halliwell Kingdom - Morning

Into - Dragon Realm - Kingdom - Later Morning

The Charmed family just walked through the portal to the other side.

Piper - Don't we normally end up spinning through portals or as little stars till we get to where ever we are going?

Prue - Well it's defenetly more comfortable just walking through it as we normally do end up like you said.

I don't feel sick eirther which makes a change when it comes to portals?

Piper - Well we all probably agree with you on that one.

Prue - Ok lets keep going till we find where we need to be.

Paige - How come we never get a map when we come to these places as we always end up in middle of forests or the middle of know where?

Piper - I am going to agree with you on that one.

The Charmed Ones now try and find their way with their other family members to the main part of the Kingdom.

Exit - Dragon Realm - Kingdom

End of Act 2

Act 3

We now enter the underworld where the source is talking with Selene, Cole and the Evil Dragon Rider leader.

Source - I suspose you are ready now to try and bring the Dragon Realm to total destruction?

Evil Dragon Rider leader - We are ready to surve you once again and to take out those witches. This time we may try and use different ways to kill them before they weaken us?

Source - Good. Use what you will to defeat them and then eliminate the rest of the good Dragon Riders so evil can take over the kingdom.

Cole and Selene you have surved me well and shown you are still worthy of surving me. So what you two have done in the past doesn't matter anymore.

Just remember don't fail me again or there wont be anymore chances?

Cole - Yes I will kill one of the witches if I get the chance for what they did to me in the past.

Selene - I will do the same. I will mostly caurse Prue the most pain as it is her I am desperate to kill myself. I know I can do it as I have come close in the past?

Source - Good. Now all I need you two to do is ensure the Evil Dragon Riders don't get defeated this time round or you may find yourselves getting vanquished.

I am going to give you two another chance. A chance to prove yourselves and keep the places you have now.

It will keep you two at my side and higher than all the rest.

Because if you don't the witches will come here and vanquish me again.

I don't really want a repeat of what happened on my last encounter with one of the witches?

Selene - I go for the option of where we stay by your side and have a higher ranking than all the rest.

Does that mean me and Cole will have a higher ranking than Shax had?

Source - Well for one thing. Where did you get the right to ask me about my other powerful demon Shax.

Shax surved me well in the past. Killing almost two of the witches but if you prove yourself this time maybe I can give you that higher ranking your wanting so much?

Selene - Well your certainly wanting me to prove myself. So why can't I ask for a higher ranking?

Source - Your attitude sometimes towards me is out of line. You should watch what you say and ask for Selene before you try my patience to much.

Selene - Maybe I should try for taking over the underworld instead and that will certainly try his patience?

Cole - Don't go there. You know where it got me.

Source - What was that about Selene. Something about you wanting to try and take my place.

Now you are really trying my patience.

Selene - Proves it works then doesn't it and you have got to give me credit. I almost killed Prue in the past and she supposed to be all powerful to defeat.

I got round that didn't I and I know how to kill her too. I could kill her instantly if you wanted me to but that would be boring.

I want to cause her pain as she has caused me pain in the past?

Source - So has Cole. He got close to the Charmed Ones once. More than any other demon did and gained their trust to a certain extent.

Even if he betrayed me by falling in love with Pheobe.

He still learned alot of valuble information about all the witches?

Selene - Well excuse me if I don't rank the same as Cole but I learned valuble information about Prue and her girls.

You actually don't go for Prue. You go for her girls. Those girls mean everything to her so that's how you defeat her.

By killing the people who are most close to her like the girls, even her dragons, her husband and her sisters.

She can't protect them all at once. So somewhere in there with all the pain she is feeling you go in for the kill.

Even though she will try and defend herself?

Cole - Well certainly shows where I rank already?

Selene - This is not funny. I have enough with Prue's attitude when I see her. Saying I can't do this and I can't do that.

She pisses me off?

Cole - Isn't that what she supposed to do as I don't think she is going to be friendly to you.

Source - At least Selene has learned Prue's weak point. You don't attack her or her sisters as witches but attack them as humans. Anyway I will let you two get on with making this war a success without having each others throuts.

I am sorry you had to hear those two go on.

Evil Dragon Rider Leader - It doesn't matter. I will still serve you even if it defeats my kind also.

So my other riders, their swords and their dragons are under your rule.

We will serve you well till there is know one left to kill?

Source - Good as I want to see blood and pain. The screams of those witches as they die will be the best thing I have herd for centuries?

Evil Dragon Rider Leader - We will. If I have to if know one else can. I will take on the Dragon Queen like I did her ancestor. At the first possible moment I will strike. I will kill her for you. I don't want to make the same mistake as I did with her ancestor by miss jugging her which led to my kind being weakened?

Source - Good. Do what you will. The sound of her dieing dragon will fill my ears with a great sound knowing after that she will die?

Evil Dragon Rider Leader - That is what I will try to acomplise this time as going for her dragon was the mistake I made last time with her ancestors dragon.

This time I know I have to go for her for them to both die and for her to hear the dieing screams of her dragon as she and her dragon die.

Source - Good. I will let you get on then. Prepare your riders for a war as in one day their will be a war and the end of the Charmed Ones.

Selene - Now I thought Prue was mine.

The Evil Dragon Rider Leader goes off to go and prepare his riders for war.

Source - I thought You two supposed to gone already. So go and prepare yourselves for the war before I change my mind about keeping you two by my side?

Selene - Ok

Cole - Yes I will do.

Cole and Selene now go off to prepare leaving the Source to go and prepare himself.

Exit - Underworld - Later Morning

Into - Dragon Realm - Kingdom

The Halliwell sisters and everyone else have found their way to the main kingdom.

So they keep making their way towards the castle.

On their way they can see the village and villagers who work for the kingdom.

Also they can see the guards who are standing outside the castle gates.

The castle it's self is bigger than Halliwell Castle and Dragon Castle put together.

Also there can be seen are dragons flying above as it is their home as much it is to everyone else.

The birds in the trees are tweeting.

The atmosphere of the kingdom feels like there is no sign of war and that everyone is getting on with daily life.

Piper - Well this is odd. Everything is normal.

Prue - Maybe they have been told to keep calm until they have to go where ever they have to go.

They all get closer to the castles entrence and women and a young girl appear near the guards to great them all.

It's the queen and her daughter.

Paige - Well who's that who has come out with her daughter.

You don't think she is -

Pheobe - Maybe. She and that young girl seem to have come from inside the castle gates.

Prue now speaks to her husband as she is thinking the same thing.

Prue - I think she is the one who sent for me as I sense that she is?

Bowen - Lets hope so as we really don't want to be in the wrong place. I hope she gives us a nice welcome?

Prue - I think she will. I sense nothing bad coming from her. This must be the right place as there are dragons flying about.

Soon the whole family is at the entrence.

Queen - Welcome Prue and all your family. I didn't expect everyone coming?

Prue - Well I offered them to come as we never to things alone.

Queen - Well I am sure my castle will have room for all of you.

The help from all of you in this war will help alot.

Prue I am glad that you got my message as it will be your help that wins the war being the Dragon Queen.

Your the only one who will be able to defeat the leader of the Evil Dragon Riders?

Prue - Well that's good to know. Now I know why I am defenetly here for?

Queen - Well I know it doesn't sound good but it's written in destiny that it will be the most powerful Dragon Rider/ Queen that would be able to defeat the Evil Dragon leader just as it was in the past.

Your ancester fought in a war just like the one that is going to happen here.

She won the war but it was hard to gain as both sides were only weakened but good took it back.

Now evil wants it again by summoning the same riders that was here before.

So some evil has brought them back to full power?

Prue - Well that's something I didn't know about my ancester as the last time I found something out she tried to kill me.

She brought her sister along for the ride too?

Queen - Well you probably don't realise you have been here before with your sisters Piper and Phoebe. You were all just kids.

That's what my mother told me before she passed away from getting ill. My farther got ill too so I don't have any parents.

I run this kingdom on my own as I am divorced from my daughters farther.

I have people who work for me and help me but I am still responsible for the kingdoms well being.

So I have to get someone to look after my daughter and give her the education she needs whilst I am bussy with the kingdom?

Prue - Well me and my sisters can relate to losing a parent. Our mother was killed by a demon when we were still young.

Personally I never got over it and Piper and Pheobe took it hard too.

Then our farther was never around and when he did come back the first time I really hated him as he never helped grams out when she had to start raising us on her own.

Now I go on that feeling where I hope it doesn't happen to me perminatly for my girls sake.

Well my girls names are Prudence and Patricia.

Prudence - Hi that's me Prudence.

Patricia - Now for me. I am Patricia as I am the only one left.

Queen - Well nice to meet you two. It's nice to see that the dragon witch line is carrying on.

You must be great being the Dragon Queen's daughters?

Prudence - Yes we are. We like being Dragon Witches.

If it wasn't for mum being one we wouldn't have the special powers that come with being the Dragon Queens daughters.

Patricia - I love being a Dragon Witch. I like learning all the things to be a Dragon Witch.

That's another reason why mum is so good. I wouldn't know anything of being a Dragon Witch if she never learned me?

Queen - It's nice to know you accept who you are and don't hate the fact you are a Dragon Witch.

Prue - Thanks girls for showing your true feelings about who you are. It makes me more happy knowing that you love it and don't hate it?

Patricia - Your welcome mum as me and Prudence love you loads?

Prue - I love you two too.

Queen - Shall we go in as you all have been standing out here for a while?

Prue - Yes sure. Why not.

They all start to head into the castle.

Exit - Outside Castle

Into - Castle - Early afternoon

Girl - Mum she has a young daughter. Can I go play with her?

Queen - Yes I am sure I can let you but lets let them get settled in first?

Girl - Ok

Prue - where's Fire got to?

Piper - You left her outside with all our stuff as she had to transform big just to carry it all?

Prue - I did. Why didn't I remember. I must of been talking to much as I never leave her alone. I better go and get her and help her with all our stuff.

Queen - Prue don't you go anywhere as I have people who work for me to do those jobs.

Prue stops in her tracks but she still wants to go and help Fire with everything.

As soon as she stops the queens workers go past her to go and help Fire.

Queen - Now you see why I have people who do these jobs for me and for my guests?

Prue - Yes but she is my dragon and my responsibility?

Queen - Your dragon will be fine now that my workers are down there getting all yours and your families belongings?

Prue - I know and I still feel bad that I left her down there with everything?

Queen - I am sure your dragon will forgive you and now you can ask her yourself.

Prue now turns back round and sees Fire and Fire jumps up at her.

Prue - Fire I am sorry that I left you out there with everything. What was I thinking?

Fire - It doesn't matter Prue. Really?

Prue - It does to me. We normally stick together through everything?

Fire - No need to get upset about it Prue. It's not the worst thing that has happened to us?

Prue - But?

Fire - No buts

Prue - Fine

Fire - Thank you

Queen - Now that you two have got reacquainted we can move on towards your sleeping quaters.

Prue - Ok lets go.

Now the whole Halliwell family move on towards where they will be sleeping.

Exit - Other Rooms

Into - Sleeping quarters

Queen - Well Prue this is the room we saved for you and your little family. You all should fit in?

Prue - Thanks this is defenently fit for my perposes and my family. I will defenetly feel like a true Queen in here?

Queen - I am glad you like it and if you want anything bringing up just give us a bell and I will get somebody?

Prue - Ok I will do.

The Queen and her daughter now leave Prue and her little family alone to get comfortable in thier room whilst the queen and her daughter take Prue's sisters to where they will be sleeping.

Girl - Buy Patricia and Prudence. See you soon?

Patricia - See you

Prudence - Buy for now.

Prue - The Queens daughter is so sweet isn't she. She just wants to play with our sweet daughters?

Bowen - Does that supposed to sound funny and do you think our daughters can play without using their claws?

Prue - Yes when they are agreeing and not fighting. They wont hurt the Queens daughter as they know better?

Bowen - That's a relief.

Patricia - I am having this side of the bed because I am used to it. So go to the other side?

Prudence - Maybe I want a change. So you move and listen to me. I am your big sister so you should listen to what I suggest?

Patricia - Don't you think I know that and you can't stop me from having this side of the bed?

Prudence - Carn't I. All it takes is a little push and then I will have it.

Prue - Prudence stop. Don't even think of pushing your sister out of the way. If that's to agree on. You both will eirther be sleeping with me or your dad.

So then there wont be any disagreements.

Patricia - I am still having this side of the bed.

Prue - Patricia don't you start now that I have told your sister.

Prudence - You were told.

Prue - Prudence. Unless you both want to sleep in a corner somewere you will stop before I stop your falling out for you.

Now both of you get ready for the dinner.

Patricia - Yes mum

Prudence - Ok

Bowen - They wont be falling out you said?

Prue - Alright and atleast they didn't use their claws.

I sorted out their falling out and now look at them getting ready for dinner.

They might not be talking to one another but they still do what their mum says.

I love you by the way?

Bowen - I love who you are too. You are still the same witch I fell in love with years ago and when we were younger?

Prue - Evan if I did have to stop you from killing me.

My heart is yours anyway without a spear going through it.

Now thanks to my Dragon Necklace that doesn't matter anymore. I wont die that way anymore?

Bowen - I know and I think that's great. It means you will live longer.

Prue - Thank you. I knew you would understand. There is something else I need to tell you and I know you will understand?

Bowen - Prue what. I can see there is something troubling you after all these years I have cort onto what you show when you are feeling troubled?

Prue - Well I just want to say I feel more scared for this war as I am fearing that I will lose you, the girls or my sisters.

Also because all the responsibility to keeping this kingdom standing through the war is on me?

Bowen - Well for one it shouldn't be on you as it's not your kingdom it's hers.

You have only got to save it because they sent for you and you didn't even have to agree.

I know you would of because it's what you and your sisters do.

In my opionion you have got to much responsibility with trying to save this kingdom?

Prue - I know you have a point. I have really put myself in it this time and your right it's not my responsibility?

Bowen - I just wanted to show you how much I cared for you. That's why I said you have got alot of responsibilities when you shouldn't have over this kingdom.

Then if you save it will you actually get any credit as all this kingdom needed you for is because of those dragon riders they can't defeat.

You wouldn't of had to come if they found a way to defeat them themselves.

We could of been living our lives still if it wasn't for this. I didn't really want to come here and I didn't really want you to go.

We were having a good time before when we didn't know anything about it.

We were enjoying my first day off or at least the morning till that message came?

Prue - It's really made you angry hasn't it and I thought I was the one that was upset about all this.

I need you to admit if you are partly angry at me for accepting it as I don't want you to hide it. I will be fine if you tell me.

I also miss our days off together too?

Bowen - Well I was as I didn't really want you to go as it's the first time in a long time that we could be together again as a family.

I had to respect it as it's part of your job to save places from total destruction with your sisters.

I sometimes wish it was an ordinary demon you was going against as it all would of been over by now?

Prue - Well atleast I know how you feel which makes me feel better to an extent.

Lets look on the bright side after this war is over we can be together again.

So I hope tp survive this war for our small families sake as I don't want Prudence and Patricia growing up with out a mum or dad.

Then to make sure my sisters get out safe even if it did mean sacrificing my own life for theirs.

Then you would have to live without me and then the girls would have to grow up faster than they should. Which I don't want?

Bowen - Prue I want you to survive this war as I don't want you dying in my arms.

Which also brings me to what we were talking about months ago.

That we want to see more than 18 years of marriage considering this year is our 18th anniversary?

Prue - I know I do too.

Patricia - You and dad aren't going to fall out are you as I am starting to feel like something is going to happen?

Prue - No sweetie we wont fall out. We might disagree on things that's all.

Bowen - Girls we will be fine. I am just not happy with what's happening as it feels like De Ja Vu.

You seen the state your mum was in the last time. This one could be much worse as the kingdom is depending on your mum to defeat this dragon rider leader?

Prue - I am going to try and this kingdom as now I have no choice in the matter even if it means me coming out with a few bad wounds?

Bowen - That's the part that bothers me as those wounds could weaken you to a degree this dragon rider leader needs you to be to defeat you?

Prue - Now that didn't even come to mind as it all could be plan.

Bowen - You see Prue I can actually come out with great answers just like you can to these problems.

Especially when it considers you as my wife or the girls or Fire?

Prue - That's so sweet of you to think that way. I love you for that. Now after all our talking about this war and the feelings that go with it.

Do I desurve a kiss from my loving husband?

Bowen - You desurve one anyway as my loving wife and the witch I love so much?

Prue - I will take that as a nice comment from you.

Prue and Bowen now start kissing one another as they actually got ready when they were talking to one another.

Patricia - Now that's better.

Prudence - I knew they wouldn't fall out for long. They love each other to much.

We better finish getting ready as we all should be going to dinner anytime soon?

Patricia - Ok

When they are about to finish getting ready for the dinner the queen has prepared for their arrival Piper shouts from the other side of the door.

Piper - Are you nearly ready Prue for the dinner or we are going to be late?

Paige - You probably know what's she is doing. If you don't like the answer it's in there.

When Prue is with Bowen she loses the track of time as all she will be doing is kissing?

Piper - Hay there is no problem with Prue spending time with her husband as most of the time he is on assignments else where.

Whilst they are here they have got to make up for it like I do with Leo?

Paige - So Prue's assignments or ours as witches don't count. They come 2nd when Prue is with her husband. They both should be the same?

Piper - You shouldn't really have a problem with Prue's personal life. You should just accept it?

Paige - I do. It's just we have bussiness to atend to. I don't want Prue to lose focus on the job she has to do.

Pheobe - Just going back to personal life.

Prue didn't seem very bothered when she was interrupting mine and Cole's personal life.

Well not the to personal life part if you get my meaning.

Just by locking the castle doors was enough when she knew damwell I didn't have have a key to get back in with.

Now you see why I got angry with her and wouldn't talk with her until she needed saving.

That's the only reason we started talking again because I was worried about her.

The sister bond thing got in the way, but I wouldn't want to think that I would of lost her?

Piper - Well I know that wasn't right that she upset you, but she was only trying to protect you when she did those things.

She just wanted to amke sure you was safe as you know she is like that with all of us.

She just wanted to protect you and the only way she could do that was to find out you was really back with Cole.

Anyway you had the right feelings as a sister not letting anything happen to her.

I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her as I know you really love her even if you two don't always get along.

But that's normal fot you two as what happened between you two in the past?

Pheobe - I know Piper. Get over it as at the moment me and Prue are fine with things. The past will stay in the past.

Paige - Can some one please go and drag Prue out of the bedroom so we can go to dinner.

Paige 2nd - What about Prudence, Patricia and Fire?

Paige - Them too. One of you can drag Bowen away from Prue as you have known him longer than me?

Piper - You have got to know him well. So I am not falling for that.

The door to Prue's, Bowen's, the girls and Fire's room now opens to reveal that Prue and her small family is ready for dinner.

Prue - Sorry that we are late. Me and Bowen were having a chat. We were actually not agreeing on a few things.

So we have actually had a good chat, but at the end we made up. It was only just now that we made up.

We were kissing too for a while.

Piper - Ok lets move on to dinner as now we are all here.

Now that Prue and her small family is ready the whole Halliwell family can move on to where the Queen is holding the dinner.

Exit - Castle Bedrooms

Into - The Kingdoms Castle - Dining Hall

The whole Halliwell family go and sit down at the table with Fire underneath it to eat her dinner.

Prue - Sorry that we are abit late coming for dinner?

Queen - Prue it doesn't matter as I have ways of keeping the food warm whilst me and my daughter was waiting.

So basically whilst I was waiting I was reading this book to my daughter.

Girl - Patricia come and sit next to me.

Patricia - Mum can I?

Prue - Why not. Go ahead.

Patricia goes and sits next to the Queen's daughter.

Girl - Now we can get to know each other better over dinner?

Patricia - Ok

Queen - Prue why don't you come and sit at the other side of me with your husband and Prudence.

Prue goes and sits next to the Queen. She sits at the Queen's right hand side. Then Bowen sits next to Prue and then Prudence sits down at the other side of her dad.

Piper goes and sits next to Prudence whilst Paige 2nd goes and sits next to Patricia for once and her mum beside her.

Then Pheobe sits next to Paige.

Fire goes under the table now that she is her small size again and goes to lay down near Prue's feet till she gets her dinner.

Girl - So what are your powers as I have heard so many stories of your mum as the Dragon Queen.

Your powers can't be much different?

Patricia - There's not any different apart from I am the only who can read stories that come alive or end up in them.

If you have never heard of it. It's rare and if you have the gift it's amazing as no one else in my family has it.

It missed my mum and Prudence. Plus many more witches in our line?

Girl - Wow you can bring stories to life. I have always wanted to make my stories come real and characters out of books.

Even adventure through them?

Patricia - Well it's a good power when it want to be as there has benn times where me, mum and Prudence have ended up in stories that wern't so happy.

Nearly being eaten by big creatures was the worst part of the stories. Then nearly being killed by warriors and knights of those stories.

It was my mum who got us out of these stories every time. She had fight, convince and even blend in to get through some of the stories.

Girl - It still sounds good being able to adventure through stories that aren't even real. It's just those bad parts. You know you have probably rewritten those stories you, your sister and your mum have been in?

Patricia - I don't even want to go there as my mum and sister was put in danger because of my power.

Prue - Don't even remind me of those times as I was as scared as you girls were. Being trapped in stories that wern't even real didn't agree with me. Most of it happened when she was a few years younger than she is now.

Piper - I always woundred where you three went?

Prue - You should know. I have told you before. Pheobe, Paige and her daughter should know too?

Piper - You did. I was just being funny?

Prue - I didn't find that funny.

Paige - You can keep it to your own side of the table?

Prue - Hay be nice to your big sister. You should give me all the respect I deserve?

Paige - Hay I am being. So there.

Prue gives off a little growl.

Pheobe to the Queen.

Pheobe - You may notice that as sisters we are always like this. We never mean anything by it. It's just fun as we all can havw a laugh about it?

Queen - I think I court onto that.

Paige 2nd - There always nice to each other when they aren't arguing over something. So they have times like this where they have fun together.

Bowen - Prue's always making fun of her sisters when she wants to. Like saying things about her being the oldest.

She thinks she has advantages.

Prue - Remember I am right next to you. So you can be delt with?

Bowen - With what a kiss?

Prue - Well maybe a kiss, but my hand is in the right place to give you a slap?

Bowen - Don't bother. When you slap you end up scratching my body with it?

Prue - I can't help my claws. You know I do try and keep them back?

Bowen - How when they are on the ends of your fingers?

Prue - Leave my claws alone. They have never left you with any perminant harm as I wont let them?

Bowen - Well that's a relief, but after nearly 18 years of being married I will have to take your word for that?

Prue - Thank you

Prudence - Their at it again.

Prue - Be nice as you are one of my daughters.

Girl - So anything else about yourself you want to talk to me about?

Patricia - Well not about me at the moment, but what's your name?

Girl - It's Amy. My mum called me that because she thought it was sweet.

Patricia - I am named after my mum's mum. Her name was Patricia. She wanted to name me after her mum so it reminded her of who her mum was.

Queen - Ok dinner is served. So enjoy yourselves whilst you can as you know what tomorrow will bring.

Piper - Did we really have to be reminded of that and how come we all had the same idea that we would be having an early dinner here?

Pheobe - Because it happens everywhere we go. So with basics comes the dresses we all wear at dinners.

You can't say that one of us has done it as we all have. Yes Prue I am looking at you.

My empathic ability tells me what you are feeling?

Prue - What I am not feeling anything and I wasn't going to say anything eirther?

Pheobe - Tell that to my empathic power because you are feeling something. My empathy never lies?

Prue - Fine I wont hide it. I am actually feeling a little scared and annoyed at the same time about this war.

It just seems like every time me, Bowen, Fire and the girls get time together something comes up and gets in the way.

So that's the part that's annoyed me and the reason why I am partly scared is because I don't want any of you getting hurt?

Piper - How many times have I told you. We don't need protecting that much anymore. We can defend ourselves aswell as you can?

Prue - I know, but your my sisters and it's my job as the big sister?

Piper - You wont give up will you trying to protect us and you wounder why you are always the one getting hurt?

Prue - That's because I do my job. Protecting my younger sisters.

The girls, Bowen and my dragons come into my protecting full time job too.

Patricia - Do we really need protecting that much as me and Prudence can defend our selves well?

Prue - As my girls. Yes you do need protecting that much.

Now you as my husband Bowen get protected as much as them as you don't have any powers to protect yourself with?

Bowen - Normally demons aren't that bothered about me as they know I have no powers.

They only go after me when they know they can get you.

I actually hate that because I love you so much. I know I can only protect you in my mortal way from the skills I learned in my training lessons?

Prue - Why do you think I protect you so much. Not only because you are mortal.

You are my husband and I love you with my life?

Bowen - Another reason why I love you so much. You care as much as I do.

One of the reasons why I loved you as your true self. Your nothing like what people say you are like.

Your loving, caring and sweet and not evil. Plus not wanting to kill everything you see?

Prue - Is there a truth potion in that dinner of yours as you are coming out with alot of truthful things about me.

I love your kind words to me.

Anyway which people say that I am Evil and want to kill everything I see?

Bowen - Some people that I have met in the villages on my assignments. They have herd of your past and still assume that you are like it today. They know you have girls too?

Prue - What horrible things did they say about them. I want to know now as you have decided to share it today?

Bowen - They just called them your off spring instead of girls as they look like you?

Prue - I can handle villagers talking about me, but the girls I can't stand keep getting picked on by different villages. They havn't done anything wrong.

Now the word off spring gets to me as they don't look that much different from other girls if you minus their wings, tail and claws.

It sounds to me that they were calling them ugly when their not?

Bowen - Now you see why I didn't want to share it with you?

Prue - Actually I am glad you did. I want you to take me to these villages one day after this war is over. So I can give those villagers a peice of my mind.

So then they can see really what I can be like for picking on our girls mainly?

Bowen - I will take you, but don't destroy them as you want to show that you have changed from your past.

I wounder what they would think if they found out we are married?

Prue - Actually I hope they do find out as that will confuse them about my true personality.

Paige - Are you going to finish eating as we have all nearly done and have been listening to you two go on at each other.

Prue and Bowen now carry on with their dinners with Fire finishing hers under the table.

Exit - Dragon Realm Castle - Late Afternoon

Into - Underworld - Late Afternoon

The Source has summond Cole and Selene again for another word with rhem about the war.

Selene - I wounder what he wants us for this time?

Cole - Well for a start Selene you should quit complaining about everything he summons us for if you want to keep your ranking status.

Selene - Well I am getting sick of this every 5 minutes when we don't gain anything out of this.

It's always these other demons, Evil Dragon riders or who ever else he asks favours from and not us.

He never hardly gets off his lazy demonic butt and never goes after the witches when he says he will.

That's why Prue and her sisters are still walking around and vanquishing the demons that he sends.

Source - Do you have a serious problem with me Selene that you would like to share?

Selene - No I don't. I was just being open minded.

Cole - Jumping round the truth again are we Selene?

Selene - Shut up Cole.

Source - Selene it wont be Cole who will be shutting up. It will be you if you carry on talking about me the way you do.

Let me remind you of something.

Who was the one who took you in and trained you up when some of my demons got hold of you.

I allowed you to train in my top demonic academy with my top demons and ranked you at the top because you was so good.

I allowed you to train up so you could take your revenge on Prue for losing your family and this is the way you repay me for all those years.

Unless when you said Prue lost your family was a lie?

Selene - No that was true. She wouldn't even move. She just protected me. So I watched my family burn to death in that fire. She wouldn't even try her powers to Ice the fire. She just let it carry on and protected me from it, so I lost everything that ment everything to me.

Why do you think I ran off and then I get court by your demons?

Source - Very well and atleast you still have a good insight on your target so you can kill her.

Anyway what I did want to tell you was that the Evil Dragon Riders will have help from highly trained dragon slayers. I made an agreement with them and so we are now in bussiness with them.

None of Prue's dragons or any other dragons will stand a chance against them. They have fire proof armer and great weapons.

They will identify a dragons weakness very easily and Prue's by just watching them in battle.

Then they go in for the kill by working in a team with another.

They also create traps to get the dragons into from the sky and then kill them when they hit the ground.

Selene - Very interesting. Really I mean it is?

Source - How much do I really want to belive that after everything you have been complaining about.

Word gets around.

Selene - What have you been told and don't tell me it was Cole?

Cole - I thought it might be in his importance to know what you have been saying?

Selene - Cole I trusted you in this and not to tell anyone about my problems I have at the moment with the Underworld?

Cole - Remember Selene it's every Evil for it's self in the underworld and if you didn't want word getting around you should of kept it quiat?

Selene - Next time I have problems I will keep my mouth shut and I thought I could get support atleast.

Source - Well I hope now that you have found out who was the one who told me everything you will be fine now to get on with the job you supposed to be doing.

So both of you now can introduce yourselves to the Dragon Slayers if they will understand you.

Cole - Do they speak a completly different language then as they might not understand us?

Source - That's why for once I am going to say good luck to you trying to comunicate with them when they wont understand a word?

Selene - How on earth are we supposed to work with them if they don't understand and how did you understand them for them to agree?

Source - Your off again. Remember Selene I can speak more than one language. So how do you think I get contacts with these sort of people. The agreeing bit was the easy part. It was the convincing part in the agreement which was the hard part as you have to make sure they get what they want out of it as much as we do?

Selene - Ok I understand now. Does that mean me and Cole will get what we want out of this too?

Source - If you both do your jobs right you will as then you would of proved tio me that you are both ready to be at my side.

There is one thing though you both can do it for me during this and it wont be easy.

Get me some dragon blood as that will be great for me and other demons.

If you prove to me you can do what I ask I will allow you both to have your fair share of healing properties from the blood.

Selene - I can agree with that.

Cole - I agree.

Source - Good. Now back to what you were both doing as we all have a long day to prepare for what comes in less than one day.

Selene and Cole begin to head out the main cave to the underworld to get back to what ever they were doing to prepare for this war.

Selene - Remind me if Prue survives this I want her to help me in vanquishing the Source as he is beginning to annoy me?

Cole - Not likely. You can ask Prue on her own as I think she will not be willing to help you considering what you have tried to do to her in the past?

Selene - That wont stop me from killing her afterwards when she is alone. I just need her help vanquishing the Source.

I could convince her that I just want her help and pretend that I don't want to kill her anymore?

Cole - Well I will say good look to you in that one if she will fall for it which is highly unlikely?

Selene - Fine. Wait till I am on that battle field and right in front of her. Then I can try and convince her.

There is no harm in trying is there?

Cole - You know Selene I can't decide wheather you are just to stupid to see were you will end up when you ask her or just to stubborn to listen to anyone else but yourself?

Selene - Well I agree with stubborn. I do normally go by what Selene says. No one else.

I actually consider myself very smart as I have nearly killed Prue in the past from my very own ideas.

She fell for the bate and I nearly killed her out of it. There is nothing wrong with tricking her senses. It actually works.

You have to look for the blind spots she has. Not just go straight for her necklace.

Take that from my experience and then you learn other ways to try and get her down so you can kill her when she is vunarable.

She may still have one main weakness to kill her, but she has blind spots which you try and get her down first.

To which I did when it came to those spikes?

Cole - Fine Selene you have your own smarts which is good and you explain it very well?

Selene - Well I think I did considering I got her hanging over that cliff edge. I nearly got her to fall off it as she had no where to fly, but down onto those spikes.

If that happened it would of killed her as one of them would of gone through her and penetrated that necklace and any other old weaknesses she had at the same time.

If it wasn't for that necklace of hers she would of been dead a long time ago.

She wouldn't of survived the war considering how many times she was hit by energy balls and slashed by swords.

Her body wouldn't of been able to cope with the pain and blood loss?

Cole - Even I knew that when she got back up after I blasted her with an energy ball that not many people or creatures would survive?

Selene - I wounder if she would still live if I got her heart out of her chest. Surly then the necklace wont do anything as basically then I have her life force in my hand?

Cole - Well swords, knifes, athemes, arrows and other weapons that end up in her heart don't do anything now that she has that necklace. It heals everything including her old weakness.

Which is most dragons and dragon witches weakness, but not Prue's anymore.

It will still be her girls weakness if you go after them when they are most vunerable?

Selene - Well there on my to do list of killing after I have finally killed Prue if those Dragon riders and Dragon Slayers don't get to her first.

They will all wont the glory of killing her and there isn't enough Prue's for everyone to kill?

Cole - I didn't realise Prue was so popular amoung everyone. I am sure she will like to know that.

There are still her sisters you can kill as the Source will be proud of you then if you manage to kill her sisters?

Selene - Well I am not potically bothered about them, but if it comes to that I will fight them off too so they don't bring Prue back.

Now that Cole and Selene have been talking for a while they both go off in their separate directions to finish preparing.

Exit - Underworld - Near Main Cave

End of Act 3

Act 4

Into - Dragon Realm Castle - Late afternoon

The Halliwell family finished eating their dinners and went back to their rooms to change into what they normally wear during the day.

They have all agreed to meet back up outside Prue's and Bowen's room to discuss what they are going to do with their evening now that they have had dinner so early.

The Queen and her daughter Amy are going to meet with them too, so they can help them decide.

Outside - Prue's and Bowen's room

Bowen - Well it looks like we are the first ones ready with the girls?

Prue speaks from sitting down as she has sat down on a chair that is outside their room.

Prue - Well give my sisters and neice a chance.

Can I tell you what I am feeling. It's not what I said over dinner eirther?

Bowen - Sure you can tell me. What's wrong?

Prue - Well it's just this war. I think it's put a strain on our relationship with one another.

I don't want to fall out with you over it as I know you love me as much as I love you.

I know it made you angry, so it made me feel bad because I knew you were angry from the decision I made.

You can admit it if you want that you are partly annoyed at me for agreeing to this. I am old enough now to take it?

Bowen - Ok I did get a little annoyed with you for saying yes to this, but I knew you wouldn't let this kingdom fall eirther if you didn't say yes.

I probably caused the strain on our relationship as I was the one who got annoyed in the first place.

It's just every time we get time with one another something comes up.

It's like the magic world isn't letting us spend our time with one another.

It seems like they want us to break up?

Prue - Well I am not going to let it happen as we have been married for nearly 18 years.

It's about time the magic worl gave us break?

Bowen - Did I just hear that you are just as sick of it as I am?

Prue - Yes you heard it?

Bowen - So what does that mean for us?

Prue - It means after this we are all as a family are going to have a very long break from magic and killing creatures?

Bowen - That is the best thing I have heard from you in awhile and how do you know the magic world wont interfear as it normally does?

Prue - I will just on strike and there is nothing they can do about it. Including the Elders up there with their threats they will send.

They never do what they threat anyway. They wouldn't dare do it to us or my sisters because they need us to save the world for them every other time when we are on a long break away from them.

I am thinking a big break near the sea and staying in a big house which has it's own beach. So then the girls can play whilst we do other things together.

The only thing that will bother us are the birds that are flying about.

Bowen - Can you keep going on as I am liking this idea.

Piper - Liking what idea?

Bowen - Our personal plans which I was enjoying till you interrupted?

Prue - Piper just ignore him. We were talking about what we are going to do as a family after this war.

Were going on strike and taking a big break near the sea in a big house which has it's own beach. So the girls can play.

Then me and Bowen can do our own thing.

Piper - Sounds very nice.

Prue - Thankyou and I was the one who suggested it to Bowen as I am sick of magic interfering every time we get time together.

Pheobe - Ok what did I miss?

Piper - Prue's and Bowen's big break break plan after this war.

Paige - Hay did me and my daughter miss much?

Pheobe - Only Prue's and Bowen's big break plan after the war?

Paige - Oh sounds good. A break sounds great for once considering what we do for the magic kingdom?

Prue - My point exactly.

Queen - Well it looks like you were ready before me and Amy?

Piper - Well we didn't want to be to late and asusual Prue and her family was ready before this side of the family.

Prue - Well being ready first had it's good side as it gave me and Bowen a chance to talk things through.

We came to a decisision that after this war as we are hoping to live through. We are going on one big break away from magic?

Paige - I just had a thought. Does this big break include us or does that mean we have to carry on vanquishing evil for you?

Prue - Now why would I leave my sisters out just to carry on vanquishing evil.

You three including your daughter Paige need a break too as long as you three get a different big house to us.

Me and Bowen have some catching up to do. So we need a bit more privacy.

Pheobe - That good is it Prue. Now why couldn't you do that when it came to me and Cole.

Unless that doesn't matter now it's your privacy?

Prue - Pheobe I am not going to argue with you and I didn't interupt yours and Cole's privacy when you was with him.

Those things I did though when you was with Cole was for your own protection.

I had to make sure you was safe and find out if you was really back with him.

Why do you think I had locked the castle doors that time when I knew you hadn't got a key. So the only way you would of got back in was by Cole shimmering you back in?

Pheobe - I knew you would bring that back up. You got straight to my point.

Don't worry Prue I wont invade your privacy as I know better not to do.

Paige and Prue now speak to the Queen as she has had to listen to Prue and Pheobe go on.

Paige - You get used to this when you have lived with them for so long.

Prue - Be grateful you don't have younger sisters. You end up arguing over little things that turn into the big things.

Piper - Thanks Prue I love you too.

Since when do I argue with you when our bond as sisters is very close. We might just have disagrements here and there, but arguing is out of the question?

Prue - Sorry Piper I didn't mean to make it sound like we argue too and you Paige.

It's just me and Pheobe who don't always agree and then we both end up arguing.

Me and Piper though have always been close and got along better.

Pheobe - Well there is a point in there as me and Prue never used to stop trying to kill each other in the past.

Paige - Well me and Prue might of argued here there in the past as I wanted to have the say in the family, but not as bad as her and Pheobe get.

I have probably argued alot more with Piper than Prue and been like a best friend to Pheobe.

Prue - Yes it's true. Me and Paige have had a go at one another at times, but it's been the other way round. I have had to stop Piper killing Paige. Then Pheobe stopping Paige?

Queen - Yes I red about those times you and your sisters argued with each other.

I have learned about you and sisters very well. Amy has learned some.

Prue I was just woundering if I could barrow you for so long as there is something I want to show you before tomorrow comes?

Prue - I think that is ok as long as my sisters, Bowen and the girls agree?

Prudence - Well fine with me.

Patricia - You need to go. You need to see what she is going to show you.

Paige 2nd - It doesn't bother me.

Piper - By all means take her with you?

Prue - Thanks Piper. Trying to get rid of me that quick are you?

Piper - Funny it's my way of saying I am fine with it.

Pheobe - It's ok with me.

Paige - Yes I am fine with it, but what are all us going to do whilst Prue and Fire are with the Queen and her daughter?

Queen - Well there's an inn you can go in for drinks as I don't think you wont be having any food from what you have eaten already.

Or you can go and explore the village and kingdom.

If you can find your way round in torch light as you know it gets very dark now.

Normally the kingdom has a good sunset to that you can watch during romantic times.

Paige - Well going to the inn sounds great. I could do with a few drinks to prepare me for tomorrow and another great thing would be.

Do you have a library as we like to read too?

Queen - Yes there is. If you go back on yourselves and past your bedrooms. It's the big room at the end.

You wont miss it as it has two double doors.

You should be able to find things you like reading in there and if you like there are powerful magic books in there too that have been kept safe.

My family have stored magic books through the centuries as they thought it might come in handy with people who have magic.

Just like they have in the past and there are even weapons that my family have kept from past battles that they thought would come in use one day.

So everything you probably need is in there.

Amy - Those books are great. I have looked through them. I just can't do any of it.

Patricia you should consider yourself lucky that you can use magic at your age?

Patricia - Why did that just feel like you were picking on me?

Amy - I sound like I do sometimes.

Queen - So Prue are you ready?

Prue - Yes

Ok girls I will see you later?

Prudence/Patricia - Bye

Prue - See you later Bowen.

Prue gives Bowen a quick kiss and says bye to her sisters and Paige 2nd.

Prue - Bye my sisters. See you Paige.

Paige 2nd - Bye

Piper - Is this all we get considering where your sisters?

Prue - Alright fine. You get this too.

Prue goes up to them all and gives them a quick hug.

Then she goes off with the Queen, Fire and Amy.

Amy - Bye Patricia. I am going with mum. So I will see you later?

Patricia - Ok see you in a bit.

So much for her playing with me. She moaning not long ago she wanted to hang around with me. So she goes off with her mum and we can't even go with ours.

That's not fair.

Prudence - Patricia we are just going to have to go with it. The Queen needs to talk to our mum. Considering that Amy is the Queens daughter she is aloud to go with her anywhere.

You have got to think we are like that with our mum. We get to go places with her that others can't go with her too?

Patricia - Oh why do I think your right on this one?

Prudence - Because I am.

The rest of Prue's family including her sisters and Paige 2nd start to off to explore the kingdom and to find the village inn and then the library later.

Exit - Dragon Realm Castle

Into - The Kingdoms underground

Prue has walked with the Queen, Amy and Fire through the castle and down some stairs that has brought them into the kingdoms underground caves.

They are no oredenery caves. These are special caves that hold the kingdoms history through the centuries.

The Queem holds a fire tourch to the wall and the other tourches light in the dark caves.

Queen - Welcome Prue to the caves that hold this kingdoms past.

The drawings on the wall tell of stories this kingdom has been through in some of the centuries past.

Some I hope you will find interesting as most of it's about dragons and one picticular Dragon Witch.

A Dragon Witch you should already know about.

The Queen, Amy, Prue and Fire begin to walk through the caves at their own pace. Prue tries to take in what she is seeing as there is so much history of dragons and Dragon Witches from the realm she is in.

Prue - So much history of this realm in one place. I actually find it interesting?

Queen - I thought you would.

Amy - I like it down here. I am glad my mum is showing you this Prue.

Prudence and Patricia would of liked it too.

Queen - Here you go Prue. This wall should tell you the beginning?

Prue - Oh right. Is this where dragons used to rule before man came?

Queen - Yes it used to be more of a beautiful place than it is now.

All the land was covered in grass. The water was pure more than it is now.

Dragons could raise their young without any danger.

Even the normal animals that live in the forest could be themselves around them. They didn't have to worry about man eirther.

The dragons only ate what they needed and no more than that.

Apple trees grew around the land which you might of noticed when you got here.

The only thing that wasn't covered was the rocks that still stick up from the ground.

Then Prue you should reconise this dragon?

Prue - That's the Dragon Guardian.

This looks like before he was the Dragon Guardian.

Look at him with his own chick and he must of had a mate as it normally takes two dragons to look after the chicks?

Queen - Well that's when it was all happy. He was the leader of the whole clan with one main female.

The rest of the dragons went by his rule qhich wasn't bad as they got to live and raise their own chicks within the clan.

Then after a while man came onto their land as they seen the benefits of a dragon.

So the dragons made a deal and protected man if they didn't hurt dragons.

Man worshiped the dragons as they gave man protection and the benefits of fire and cooking?

Prue - I know the Dragon Guardian, but I didn't know of this. I knew he must of been a real dragon at first as you have to earn your place as guardian?

Queen - Well this is where it all changes.

Eventually man got more greedy and started taking dragon gifts for granted which ment dragons had to go against humans for their own protection.

Then man started to practice in motal combat to fight dragons for their land and treasures.

Then as you know man started to slay dragons for gold and glory.

Their scales, teeth and claws for shields.

Then dragon was put into the human food chain?

Prue - That's all that makes me angry about everything.

As part dragon myself I wouldn't beable to eat dragon meat or use any part of a dragon for shields.

I have gold myself in my dragon cave.

My dragons mostly give it to me and it pays for my castle.

I have gained some gold coins for fighting dragon slayers and defently them.

It used to be my main source of income before Bowen came back into my life and he helped me.

Now you see why I used to live with my sisters and only have Dragon Castle on rent.

Piper has always earned the most by being Queen of the kingdom and looking after it.

I had to find my own way between helping Grams and looking after my sisters. So I embrassed my true heritage more.

I still think my evil ancester was better off than me as she was none stop away from Dragon Castle with her daughters.

Then I must admit most of what I get goes towards my daughters so they can have a good life. That also stops them worrying about anything.

They actually don't know some of that what I have told you as I didn't want to upset them if I did tell them.

I want them to realise they have a good life?

Queen - Well when you are Queen of a kingdom you do tend to earn more and didn't your ancester and Evil Paige both rule the kingdom. That will be why your ancester was better off. They would of shared what the kingdom was earning?

Prue - Well me, Pheobe and Paige do get part of the kingdoms earnings for being her sisters.

Back to Evil me and Paige.

They would get half each as they had no other sisters, but each other.

Then I found out they had cousins which were Piper and Pheobe who lived in the oppisite kingdom with Cole.

That was Pheobe's demonic ex if you didn't know.

It's the same ex boyfriend my sister Pheobe has now?

Queen - Well actually I did by studying your family line.

Your evil ancester wasn't very pleased that her cousin went with Cole and Piper lived there with them.

You ancester fell out with Pheobe and would of got Piper to live with her away from those two?

Prue - Well that's a good thing I think would of too. I must admit though Pheobe has grown up alot since the first time she met Cole which makes me alot more happy with her.

Anyway me, Pheobe and Paige do get part of the kingdoms earnings.

We just don't get as much as Piper as she is the Queen?

Queen - Watch out for some of the kingdoms old weapons ferther down here and you will like the next picture that is down here.

Prue watches her step along with the Queen and her daughter and Fire.

Queen - Just another thing that been playing on my mind if you don't mind what I am going to ask?

Prue - What do you want to ask?

Queen - Well earlier I noticed or had the feeling that you and Bowen wern't getting along well?

Prue - Well we were getting along better this morning before that message came. He just didn't like the idea that he would have to go to war.

He got angry as it was his days off before his next assignment. He wanted to spen his days off with me and the girls as he doesn't get much chance.

That's why I have promised him after this war we will go on a big break somewere by thr sea. Away from all demons and magic?

Queen - Well all I can say I know that you wouldn't say no to a kingdom that needs help as it is part of who you are to save people and creatures when needed?

Prue - Well I don't want to fall out with my husband eirther.

That's also saying I am not going back out eirther so Bowen will have to cope this time round.

I would only regret it if something happened to this kingdom if I didn't help?

Queen - Anyway now that you have gave me an answer to that you may want to look at this picture as I think you know who it is.

Prue looks towards the picture and notices it's Evil Prue from the last war the kingdom went through.

Prue - It's Evil me from the past.

Don't get me into much detail about her as all she tried to do was kill me when she first met me till the message got through that she was doing wrong?

Queen - Well you might want to know that she did great for this kingdom in the past war.

She fought the Evil Dragon Rider Leader which nearly resulted in defeating her, but she went through with it.

She wouldn't stop until she was totally weak and on the brink of death as she knew it was her who the kingdom was relying on.

So she carried on which resulted in both sides just being weakened instead of defeated.

She was weakened to the extent that her body was going to callaspe.

Atleast she wasn't alone her husband the Dragon King helped through the war. He helped to make sure Prue lived along with making sure the rest of her family lived. He knew that Prue would never forgive herself if something happened to her family?

Prue - Well that's what big sisters go through. I am talking from experience with my sisters.

I wouldn't beable to forgive myself if something happened to my sisters, the girls, Bowen, my dragons and innocents.

It's hard to get over when you have lost innocents as me and my sisters have.

If I seen baby dragons that were on their own in the wild and that their mother was killed I would take them in as my own as they wouldn't be able to survive.

Others wouldn't do what I do. They would just leave them to try and defend for themselves.

It's not very often I get baby dragons from the wild as most of their parents survive. They bring up their chicks and then move on from where they came from along with their young.

If it's not that people bring baby dragons they have found woundering around in the wild in boxes and leave them outside Dragon Castle or the cave.

I thank those people for that as they knew where they could bring them instead of leave them to die near their slain parents.

It's mostly dragon slayers that kill their parents because of them stealing food from farms or just being a threat to the towns and villages.

So they kill the adults and leave their chicks to cry near them when their parents don't move or answer.

They don't understand at that age why their parents don't move or answer them. So they stay near them waiting for their parents to move.

It just upsets me to see their chicks defenceless and then if you are to late. You see chicks that have starved anbd the stronger ones feeding off their brothers and sisters as there is nothing else to eat?

Queen - You know you have great points of view to what happens out there in the wild. You should share it with the world?

Prue - I tried by working in Magic School for a while and letting my daughters have a good magic education.

At least the students listened to me and liked me as I taught the younger years around Patricia's age.

Paige actually managed the school back then till it went down with demons a few years ago.

Piper and Pheobe had their own classes to teach. The bigger classes.

You don't want to know what happened there. Even if they did handle it?

Queen - Ok I wont ask. We are going to have to head back soon as we have been here a while?

Amy - I am getting tired anyway.

Prue - Ok I am fine with that.

Queen - Some of the old weapons here may come of use to you here during the war as you will beable to use your dragon magic on them?

Prue - From what I can see. The arrows will be good to use my dragon magic on.

Then my sword ia already magic as it was made by dragon magic?

Queen - You will only have to think the words instead of say them as long as you think the words in dragon language?

Prue - I think I can do that as I have learned the dragon language.

Amy - Do you think you can learn me some as I like to learn new things?

Prue - Well I could, but at this moment in time I have got to keep focused on saving your mums kingdom.

Queen - Maybe she will have a bit of time before the war tomorrow as she wont be fighting till it's getting dark?

Amy - That's ok. Is that ok with you Prue as I know you will have to be practising with your powers and fighting skills?

Prue - Yes that's fine with me. I need to keep my powers and energy full for the real war. So I could keep you occupied in the morning as I think your mum wants you to stay with my girls.

Bowen will be practising his fighting skills with the other Dragon Riders tomorrow. So I wouldn't be near him. So that means I will be able to spend time with you and the girls.

I think my sisters will be practising fior the war anyway to get their skills up?

Queen - Prue could I ask you something about you history as I have noticed a change by following the Halliwell history?

Prue - Sure ask away. You can ask as long as it isn't to personal?

Queen - It might be slightly. It's just something I noticed about your relationships in the past?

Prue - Well just ask what you were going to ask and I will try and answer it as best as I can?

Queen - I know that you have always loved Bowen since the first time you met him as a young girl.

At one point when the years went by you met someone else and fell in love with him till you both left school?

Prue - Yes his name was Andy. He came back into my life when I started to do fighting more with my sisters against the demons that came after us.

I was married to Bowen back then. Just like I am now.

Amy - You have a nice life Prue. I wish mine could be more better.

Queen - Sweetie you have a good life here and this kingdom has it's own interests?

Amy - I know, but I see it everyday. I need to go where Prue lives with her family and learn all about her dragon kingdom.

Then I will get to play with Patricia more and play with Prue's dragons?

Queen - Well that's up to Prue wheather you can visit her kingdom sometime in the future.

Prue - Well that wont be at the moment. Not with what me and Bowen are going through at the moment with our relationship.

I also have a big holiday to look to with him, the girls and Fire. It will give me and Bowen a chance to talk over things.

Queen - Well if you don't want to talk about relationships anymore we can talk more about dragons and you being a dragon witch if you like?

Prue - Well that might be better talk about. Then we are going to have to make our way back as it's getting latter?

Queen - I agree. Amy might have woke up again for now, but she might end up sleeping on her feet if we are to late back.

Anyway instead of me talking about dragons to you. Do you have any other great things that have happened to you being a dragon witch and all?

Prue - Well having Bowen for a husband is great as I have always thought being what I am I would never get married.

Then Prudence and Patricia are great daughters as I thought being a dragon witch I would never have daughters.

I thought those reasons because people eirther hated or feared me as the Dragon Queen?

Queen - They are great things that have happened to you, but do you think you can think deeper.

I think deeper to what makes you a dragon witch and what makes you special as one.

If you think deeper and actually have a good understanding of who you are it will help during the war?

Prue - Ok think deeper.

Queen - It could also be those things you consider aren't great that have happened to you, but had good things on the end because of the dragon witch you are?

Prue - Well the only not great things that have happened to me is being killed a few times over because I am part dragon and part witch?

Queen - I will give you a clue to figuring the answer out. They make you different from other dragon witches?

Prue - They. Right ok. The only thing that comes to mind at the moment is my dragon necklace as that makes me different from other dragon witches?

Queen - There is another and I know this from your history that interests other dragon witches which helps them except who they are more. Even if they can't do it. They look up to you Prue that you have had this special thing happen to you when it has risks to your dragon?

Fire - Risks. What risks to me. Prue isn't a threat to me. She's my witch and has always been?

Queen - Your answering the question sort of and you should know the answer being Prue's dragon.

It's only something a dragon witches dragon can do for their witch and that's why it has risks to their dragon?

Prue - I think I know this answer now after all those questions that supposed to help.

Does the answer you want have anything to do with hearts?

Queen - Finally your on the right path for the rest of the answer.

Fire - I know what it is. It's what I did for you when you were nearly killed at 18 years old after protecting your sisters from that demon attack?

Prue - Yes that what I was getting to. Fire gave me part of her heart which helped me get back to full strengh, she also got half of mine to make both of our hearts whole again.

That made us fully connected in that whole connection thing between dragon and witch.

I think it also shows how strong we are together and the strengh of our bond.

Fire will try and protect me like I do to protect her.

Then other times we play like we have always done for fun.

That just shows what a softe she can be when she doesn't have to try and protect me from anything?

Fire - Hay I am not a softe and that makes me feel vunerable?

Prue - Yes you are when you aren't helping me with anything. So don't say you aren't and my girls will agree with me?

Fire - Alright maybe I am. I just don't want to hurt you on purpuse or I would feel bad if I knew I hurt you alot.

Queen - You two have a really great bond together and one of the strongest I have seen.

Your bond and strengh together will be one of your greatest things to use during the war as Evil can't break that bond between you both.

Anyway we better start heading back now to the rest of your family before they wounder where I have taken you.

We can still talk along the way?

Prue - Ok I think I have learned enough and shall I take these arrows and the bow with me as I am going to use it tomorrow?

Queen - Yes sure take them with you and at least you will have them ready if you take them with you.

The Queen, Prue. Amy and Fire now leave and head back to where Prue's sisters should be now as it's getting later.

Exit - Underground caves - Beneath Dragon Realm Castle - Evening

Into - Dragon Realm Castle - Ground Floor

The Queen, Prue, Amy and Fire have just made their way back up from underneath the castle back to the ground floor of the castle.

Queen - So Prue is there anything else you want to say before we get to the rest of your family?

Prue - Only that I havn't felt this much respect for what I am in a while except from my family who respect me and my girls as much as everyone else.

It's nice to know that there are other Dragon Witches that look up to me for insperation and except who they are because of me.

I would never of thought that. I know that I have talked to other Dragon Witches when it came to these meetings.

Things I had to do sometimes because I am the Dragon Queen.

I think some of them don't respect me like they should. They look at me if to say she's the Dragon Queen.

At least I put them in their place as they had no choice, but except that I am the Dragon Queen?

Queen - You have meetings with other Dragon Witches. I would of thought some of those Dragon Witches would want to kill you for your dragons and territory?

Prue - Some have tried to take my patch of land because they were banished from their own.

I put them in the right place too.

Some of those wounds you get in territory fights come keen when they use their claws as weapons.

I am sure they sharpen their claws on purpose. I must admit I have had one fight with a Dragon Witch at one of the meetings.

She thought she was good enough to take my place.

I didn't kill her. I just gave her a warning at the end with my claws to her throat. So she backed down.

I think that made the other Dragon Witches that was there weary of me as they saw what I was capable of doing and that wasn't just a softe as the Dragon Queen?

Queen - It's good Prue that you stood your ground and defended your position as Queen.

Just grateful you didn't back down or that other dragon witch would have won?

Prue - Now you see why I went on and normally these fights end up with one dead as that's how far these fights can go.

Another reason why the wounds are so bad as they are normally the things that weaken you and if they are bad enough they can even nearly kill you.

You eirther die from the wounds themself or from the shock of having the wounds?

Queen - you must consider yourself lucky that you didn't end up dead?

Prue - Yes I am and I have come close to death when in these fights. I sort of do things at the last minuite before they came in for the kill.

Now it's these fights where I have got these claw marks which you can see some of the scars where the dragon witches attacked me.

You can see some of the claw marks on my arms. Belive it or not that's one of the first things they aim for.

They try to make you lose the usage of one arm to make you defenless.

Then sometimes they try and claw one of your legs instead.

So basically they can come in for the kill nearly straight away as one bad claw mark on your leg is bad enough. It would send you straight down to the ground.

The pain would be to great and I am talking from experience. I have had to learn the hard way when it comes to these fights.

Queen - Seems like you have been through alot more than I ever thought. Now I have brought you into some more trouble with what this kingdom is about to go through?

Prue - I don't mind helping and it's part of me being a Charmed one to save places when they are in trouble.

Then in other words it's part of me that makes me who I am as a witch.

The Queen, Prue, Amy and Fire have nearly made their way back to the rest of Prue's family.

Prue doesn't know that her sisters have been talking to Leo as he has had some important information to share about the kingdoms secrets Prue wont know.

Only the Elders, The Queen and her daughter know them. That's why the Elders have talked to Leo so he can tell the Halliwell family.

Some of the news is better than some of it he has told to Prue's sisters.

Exit - Dragon Realm Castle - Ground Floor

Into - Dragon Realm Castle - 2nd floor

Leo is still with the rest of the Halliwell family discusing some of the things he has told them.

Piper isn't very pleased with some of what Leo has told her and everyone else.

Piper - So Prue is in more of a risk than she already was. How does that workout?

Leo - If she defeats the Evil Dragon Rider Leader she will be fine. It's just all the other Evil Dragon Riders and what ever other Evil there will be will try and kill Prue first.

They will know that this kingdoms protection is in her hands. Without Prue defeating the Evil Dragon Rider Leader this kingdom will fall.

It's been attacked and nearly destroyed once before when Evil Prue nearly died protecting it?

Piper - Great that's all I need to know. It's just this kingdom and what the Queen wants Prue to do when it should be the Queen's responsibility to protect this kingdom. Not Prue's?

Leo - I understand why you are angry Piper. I don't think it's right eirther and neather do the elders. That's why they kept this kingdom secret away from Prue and what Prue is to this kingdom.

That's why she wont know she is the chosen one and the only one who can save this kingdom.

She is the only one who can use Dragon Magic to full advantage others can't.

It's the Dragon Magic she uses that will save this kingdom and defeat most of the Evil that will be in the war?

Piper - So basically they are just using Prue for her powers and that's why she will be the target for nearly all the Evil that is going to be on that battlefield?

Leo - If that is the way you are seeing it as all I am telling you is what they told me.

Pheobe - Just to keep things calm we will just have to watch Prue's back as best as we can. So if we see any Evil aiming for her we can stop them before they have a chance to kill her while trying to save our own backs.

Paige - That's easier said than done.

If this Evil knows where to aim. They will aim at Prue's necklace as they will know that's the only way to kill her now?

Pheobe - Which makes her even more vunerable to the Evil that's going to be out there.

Piper - Plus you know what Prue's like when it comes to saving people and places.

She will put herself in danger and not even think about it. So basically she puts herself in a death trap.

Paige - Could this get any worse?

Leo - Well I think I should also let you know that the Queen is very powerful witch. She has come from a very powerful line of good witches that can only use so much Dragon Magic.

The Queen and her daughter are the last of the powerful line that has been strong for centuries?

Piper - What the Queen and her daughter are actually witches. Why didn't she tell us anything?

Leo - Probably because her line has also had a habit of keeping secrets away from others that are here tp help.

Like, you, Prue and everyone else. The Queen's line might be powerful good witches, but they are also known for gaining information from others.

According to what the Elders told me her line have always been fasinated with the power of dragons and Dragon Witches alike.

They even joined forces centuries ago when both sides agreed to protect each other from the dangers that came from over the mountines?

Piper - So basically Prue has been sent by an obbessed witch that likes what she can do and for what she is instead of who she is.

Now that explaines why the Queen gave me, Pheobe and Paige a strange look when we arrived?

Leo - Well lets just hope Prue doesn't say to much about herself to the Queen. When she should know enough about Prue already.

The Queen's family have studied the Dragon Witch lines to see which lines came out with very powerful witches.

So the Queen would have studied the Halliwell line because of what Prue's ancester did for this kingdom in the 5th century AD.

The Queen probably knows Prue's whole history as nothing will have been kept from her.

Pheobe - It sound like Prue has been stalked by her with everything the Queen must know about her?

Leo - Lets just hope Prue is careful as the Queen in this realm is capable of doing anything to her and saying anything that will convince her.

Paige - It sounds like the Queen is full of trickery for a good witch. It sounds like she has more of a dark side when it comes to her witch side.

Leo - Well it's probably another reason why the Queen will make Prue feel like a true Queen by having everything brought to her.

By the Queen letting Prue feel more respected than she already is could change her altogether. She will help Prue connect with the side of her that she hasn't connected to for years.

Meaning it could bring out some of the old bad Prue that used to kill anything that was a threat to her. Instead of just fighting them?

Pheobe - That's going to be hard if Prue starts to feel her bad self again. Making her feel more respected and privaliged as the Dragon Queen is going to make it all the worse?

Leo - I know it is as the Prue I know has never really been bothered about having everything brought to her on a silver plate.

The Prue I know will actually do things for herself and her family instead of have everything done for her by survents and other people?

Piper - I hope where not to late as Prue has been with the Queen and her daughter a really long time.

Bowen - I know I havn't said anything about my wife from what you guys have been talking, but I remember what she was like when she was still bad.

I don't think she was that bad apart from almost killing everything that was a threat to her life back then instead of just standing and fighting?

Piper - Don't worry about it. You can say something at anytime you like. So I don't think it really matters that much as we are just sharing our concerns for Prue and nothing really bad about her?

Bowen - I just don't want her to get hurt like the rest of you don't want her to get hurt.

I don't think I could live with the fact that she could of been hurt really badly. If she ends up changing back into her old self I will still love her as much as I love her now.

She will know it too. I know I am right about that one as family means everything to her good or bad.

Piper - We agree with you. We will still love her as our big sister what ever happens to her.

I just don't want her to die because of what she is going to have to do to save this kingdom.

If she turned back into her bad self I could live with that. I just wouldn't want to kill her because she would be bad.

Patricia - Who said anything about killing our mum if she turned bad.

She wouldn't desurve to die because she turned back into her bad self from the past.

She would still be our mum and take care of me and Prudence and help us when we needed it?

Pheobe - It's because we have had to kill her before for turning back into her bad self because eventually it would of nearly consumed her goodside?

Prudence - When did you kill mum for turning bad?

Phoebe - Well Piper didn't. She couldn't. It was when you were still a baby. You had a lot of demons come after you.

So your mum couldn't stand it. So she litrally killed the demons that came after you.

Then it wasn't just demons. She also killed anything that approached Dragon Cave that had any intensions to harm or kill you.

The village found out so they started to fear your mum for what she was capable of doing.

Your mum started wanting her own way alot more and it was just starting to get out of hand.

So me and Piper found a soloution on how to stop Prue turning bad even more till it completly consumed her good side.

It was one of the hardest decisions we made, but it was the only way. Your mum had already started on me to start bringing things to her as back then we rarely got along anyway.

So I poisoned her. Piper couldn't watch. She was already feeling that her sister was going to die. I had to stay strong so I could give Prue the drink. It was also tasteless and had no smell.

We tried other attemps with other posions, but Prue could smell them in her drinks.

Me and Piper were running out of solutions and then we remembered a herb that was highly posioness and had no sent and you couldn't taste it.

It was our last chance to put things right. Prue actually drank that one. I was there through the whole thing.

Then me and Piper cast the spell to bring her back and it worked.

Prue was actually back to good then as we killed her dark side. So we thought till now it was gone. Now it could come back?

Prudence - We were never told any of that by mum. I am glad you have told us as I don't know how we would of reacted if mum told us.

Bowen - Your mother didn't want you to know of anything she was like then and because her sisters had to kill her. She was thankful though that it was one of her sisters that killed her dark side than anything.

Pheobe - The strong posion was the only nice way we could do it or others we would of had to try and stab her through her heart as that was her weakness back then.

Me and Piper knew we wouldn't get close enough to do that as she would of sent it straight out of my hand.

Then the only other way that would of worked if I did it when she was in a deep sleep which sometimes she wasn't and sensed the slightest thing that got near her.

I would of ended up dead instead and she wouldn't of even thought. I think anyway.

I probably would of been able to kill her with a sword if we got into a fight that envolved weapons.

Paige - I never knew any of that. What you have just told about Prue anyway.

Paige 2nd still hasn't got anything to say about all that's been talked about.

Not long after it has all gone quiat Prue enters with the Queen, Amy and Fire.

Prue - Hi guys. What have you all been talking about. Anything interesting?

Piper - Not really. All we have done is discuss things on what's going to happen tomorrow?

Prue - All we can do is hope that we will all get through this without being killed.

I rather end up being injured than end up dead during the war?

Piper - Do you know you will be a target as all the Evil that is going to be out there is going to be trying to kill you?

Prue - Yes I have realised from the history I have learned and that Evil me nearly died in the last war this kingdom went through. So you don't have to tell me to becarful as I know I have got to be.

I can also sense that you all are worrying about it. I can only do my best to keep carful, but this war is going to be full of danger and times where I might close to dieing.

So I don't want to worry you anymore than you already are, but you have got to understand more of what could happen.

I will have to live with it. So will you guys, but hopfully I will get through this war alive as now I have a bow and arrows that will help me win?

Pheobe - Hows just a bow and arrows going to help?

Prue - With the use of my powerful Dragon Magic that I will beable to use on them. My magic on these arrows should take out numerous Evil that are going to be on that battlefield?

Paige - Rubbing it in again are you about your magic and how much it can change?

Prue - Yes why not. It's something to talk about.

Piper - Do you really want to know what else we have talked about as basically you know the rest of it?

Prue - Why what did I miss?

Leo - Only what Pheobe and Piper had to do when your bad side started to take over you when Prudence was still a baby. It just came into conversation when we were talking about things that could happen with this war that's going on?

Prue - Ok I think I am fine with that. I just don't like talking about it that much as Piper and Pheobe did what they had to do. I thank them for that as I like being good than Evil.

My bad side didn't do me all that good except feel more powerful and made me feel like I had power over others.

I just hope you girls took it ok?

Patricia - I took it fine. I learned some things from it. I learned more about your bad self and what she was like.

It's two sides to my mum who I love.

Prudence - I took it fine after I got over the surprise that Piper and Pheobe did to you.

I didn't expect that Piper and Pheobe would kill you for anything as they are your sisters. Even if you were Evil. I thought they would try another way of getting you back to good?

Prue - Come to think of it why didn't you try and come up with a spell instead of giving me something that is highly posioness in my morning as it was back then?

Pheobe - Because killing you was the only way to get rid of your badside properly as a spell wasn't guranteed to work.

Giving you posion was the only nice way to kill you without spilling any blood or the other option was that me or Piper would of had to try and stab you through your heart as it went by weakness.

The way you were back then me and Piper wouldn't of got close enough to stab you.

You just would of sent the knife or Atheme flying out of one of our hands. The other option would of been trying to kill you when you were in a deep sleep.

That wouldn't of worked eirther as you would of sensed us?

Prue - I think I would of kept to the posion idea instead of trying to kill me the other ways, but hopfully you wont have to do that again as I don't plan on my bad side coming back.

Anyway there is something I am planning on doing tonight though. I think I am going to get ready for bed as we all have a long day tomorrow?

Piper - That's fine as it is getting later. I think that's what all of us should be doing so we are prepared?

Prue - Ok night you guys.

Prudence and Patricia are you coming.

Prudence and Patricia get up from where they were sitting and go to theie mum.

Prue - Are you coming Bowen?

Bowen - Yes I will be there. I will be right behind you.

Queen - Night Prue and the rest of the family.

I think it's time that somebody got their beauty sleep too?

Amy - Yes mum.

The Queen and her daughter go next after Prue and her little family have left and then Piper, Pheobe, Paige and Paige 2nd go off to their rooms.

End of Act 4

Act 5 starts in Part 2 of this story. (Act 5 Only)

So head over to Part 2.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dawn of the Dragon Riders Part 2**

**Act 5 **

**The next morning and the day of the war. **

Prue is actually the last one to wake up as Bowen has already gone to start his training with the good Dragon Riders.

Prudence and Patricia are with the Queens daughter in the castle library going through some magic books.

Prudence and Patricia are going to show off what they can do with magic before their mum finds out.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and her daughter are going to join Bowen Training a little later.

Paige 2nd is going with them so she can learn some new fighting skills that may help her defend herself in the future.

Piper at this moment in time heads towards Prue, Bowen's, Fire's and the girls room to see if she has woke up yet. Piper also needs to tell Prue something about the Queen and her daughter.

Into - Prue's, Bowen's, Fire's and the girls room

Prue is still trying to wake up properly when there is a knock on the door.

Then Piper walks in.

Piper - Hay Prue. You have finally woke up.

Did you sleep well?

Prue - Only as best as we all can at the moment as today kept passing through my mind.

Also because isn't speaking to me very much.

We never really said that much to each other last night whilst we were getting ready for bed and making sure the girls got themselves into bed.

I think he is still angry with me, but he wont show it to me because he still loves me.

Just to go with everything I normally wake up when Bowen is going somewhere because he gives me and the girls a kiss. This time I don't think he did as I didn't feel anything?

Piper goes over to Prue's side of the bed and sits on the edge ready to give Prue a hug as she feels sorry for her.

Prue now sits up in her bed and lets Piper bring her into a hug as she only knows Piper is trying to comfort her.

Whilst in the hug Piper speaks to her big sister.

Piper - Prue I don't know what to say apart from sorry to hear about what you have just said?

Prue - You don't have to say anything. I am sure it will work out one way or another.

I just hope what's going to happen today doesn't split me and Bowen up as it's all this what he is sick of?

Piper - I don't think it will. Not how I have seen you guys together. Nothing can split you two up.

You both get on better than me and Leo sometimes. Everyone gets into fall outs. Even you and Bowen and they normally work out in the end. I know it will for you and Bowen.

I just don't think he wants you to get hurt and that's why he doesn't like any of this?

Prue - I am not going to disagree with you as I know your probably right. It's just me taking it to hard as I know it all falls back down on me for agreeing?

Piper - Now that's one of the things I don't want to hear from you. Don't blame your self because it's what you do in life. You were only doing what came natural.

It comes natural for you to protect others as it does to me, Phoebe and Paige. It's part of our job even if we don't like it all the time, because it puts us in positions like this one and puts pressure on our relationships with others.

Prue - If it wasn't for my job in protecting people. Bowen and me wouldn't be in this mess.

Me and Bowen was enjoying our time together without any interruptions from Evil or other magic. Then when I received that message and shared it with Bowen. Then we ended up in this mess we are in now.

I just don't want him to leave me and the girls because of magic as that will mean he doesn't love what I am and what the girls are. After all these years of being truly loved for both sides of who I am.

I wouldn't know what to do if he left me and the girls. I would be lost and upset at the same time. The girls will take it hard as they have always had a farther there for them.

Even if he stopped loving me I don't think he would the girls?

Piper - I don't think Bowen will ever stop loving you. He may have moments where he doesn't say much to you because of the mood he is in.

Anyway just to make your day much worse than it already is I want to share something with you?

Piper and Prue now break the hug with one another so they can see each others faces.

Prue - Why what could make my day much worse than me and Bowen not speaking to one another?

Piper - It's something you ort to know about the Queen and her daughter.

They are both good witches from a very powerful line that has been able to use some Dragon magic, but not enough for this war. That's why they need you because you can use it to the full?

Prue - What their witches and they didn't bother telling me when I was with them?

Piper - Yes Leo told me and everyone else last night. So Prue be careful round her and her daughter as their line might be good, but they are full of tricks and secrets like they have always been.

The Elders told Leo about her line and told him the information that he should pass onto us.

The Queen's line have studied you and other Dragon Witches history because you and the others are Dragon Witches.

They have lived on stories of what you have done as a Dragon Witch and the power you have.

That's why the Queen's line centuries ago joined forces as both sides agreed. Dragon Witches would protect the lands whilst the kingdom offered them somewhere to live and where they would be respected for what they were?

Prue - That's why I am being more respected and treated like true royalty and the girls too.

Piper - Anyway don't tell the Queen I told you. As soon as this war is over we can get out this place.

Do you know what you are to this kingdom as we were told that too?

Prue - What?

Piper - The chosen one that would be able to save this kingdom one day if needed.

One because your Dragon Power is pure along with your witch powers. You were blessed by this kingdom on the day you were born.

To one day be their protector if they needed it.

As you probably know you are the most powerful Dragon Witch that has been born since your Evil ancestor?

Prue - I think I know that one even if I didn't know I was the chosen one for this kingdom as I didn't even know it existed?

Piper - Yes the elders wanted to keep this information from you because of what this kingdom has been through till we ended up here?

Prue - Sometimes I wish the information did stay away from me considering what it's doing to mine and Bowen's relationship.

Anyway where are my girls as you all are up before me for once?

Piper - They are in the library reading magic books with the Queen's daughter whilst they wait for you to join them?

Prue - Ok I think I better get out properly and I never asked you what was walking around the village like?

Piper - It was great really and seeing everyone getting on with what they normally do considering the kingdoms on the edge of war?

Prue - I know I missed you guys even if it was interesting to learn about this kingdoms history.

Did you go in the inn that they have here?

Piper - We did, but we didn't stay long. We only had one drink and the girls had what they wanted. We started to make our way back to the castle after that to see if you had finished before us.

You know it wasn't the same without you and Fire there with us too?

Prue - That's great to know. It felt different to me too when I knew all of you guys were going exploring around the village and going in the inn.

Anyway I was longer than I thought I would be considering what me and the Queen talked about.

I probably said to much to her as she kept asking me these questions that had a lot of detail I had to answer with.

I had to keep going deeper with my answers till I gave her what she wanted to know?

Piper - Well at least you know now not to say to much that is more personal to you to her. Even if it looks like she understands.

It's just the way her family have worked for centuries by gaining information from Dragon Witches.

To much if you ask me and you should only share what's comfortable with you instead of just giving her what she wants to know?

Prue - I know I have said to much now to her, but that was before I knew what her family was like.

I thought some of it came from the studying she did of me. She was only asking me if it was true or not or just to get to know me better?

Piper - Some of it might of been from studying and the get to know you part, but the rest is because she wants to know it?

Prue - I do wish now though that I knew she was like that as I would of been more suspicious of her.

Anyway are the villagers ready to move to their safe place away from here?

Piper - Yes their ready or getting ready to move. It would of been better if you knew sooner about how the Queen acted around people to suit her own way.

Are you ready to get a move on as I have got to get as much practising in as I can for this war along with our sisters and Paige 2nd as she wants to learn the fighting defence moves that may help her in the future when fighting Evil?

Prue - Yes let me just quickly get my things on and get out of my night clothes.

Piper just nods her head at Prue so she can go and get ready.

Piper waits for her and Fire also wakes up from where she was sleeping.

Exit - Prue's, Bowen's, Fire's and the girls room

Exit - Dragon Realm Castle - Morning

Into - Underworld Caves

The Source has summoned Cole and Selene to go and see him again as it's not long before some of his Evil is out there helping the Evil Dragon Riders in the war.

He wants to make sure everything is running to plan.

Source - You know why I have summoned you both here to see me?

Selene - To make sure everything is on schedule for the war?

Source - Very good Selene. You actually knew What I was talking about?

Selene - Well for as much as you sometimes think I am stupid I am not.

I think I am really clever considering some of the ways I have tried to kill Prue and luring her into a trap which used slightly different smarts?

Source - Smart as they seem they didn't manage to kill Prue did they. She always found a way round them.

Make sure during this War you use those smarts you think you have or I will kill the witch for you as you can't succeed in killing her.

Do I make myself clear?

Selene - Yes you make yourself clear.

Source - Cole do you have anything else to add to this?

Cole - Only that the Evil Dragon Riders are ready and the other Evil that is going to join and help us in this war?

Source - Good they have never failed me in getting ready for wars. I knew they would be ready and because they will get their revenge on that kingdom for the last time.

Make sure you also don't fall in love with Phoebe as all she caused you was problems?

Cole - Well it wasn't all a problem as we were going great again till her sister started intervening?

Source - Well her sister was one of our biggest problems and if it weren't for her. You and Phoebe would still be ruling the underworld.

Her sister would of been dead if it wasn't for her gaining that Dragon Necklace?

Cole - Her other sisters would of still brought her back like every other time even if she didn't have the necklace?

Source - She still would of been easier to kill without it as it wouldn't give her protection from demonic powers killing her.

It's that necklace that protects her from dieing when struck by the most powerful demonic strikes.

One powerful demonic strike should kill her and not just keep weakening her.

So if Selene fails to kill her. I will find a way of killing her by gaining that necklace from her and then I will kill her sisters and those girls?

Cole - Well good magic will do anything to keep the Charmed ones alive and keep the Power of 4. So the Charmed ones can carry on keep defeating Evil and saving innocents lives?

Source - That's why we have got to turn the table around so Evil can provable and take over the human realm by defeating those who sworn to protect it.

Take out those witches. You take away the protection the humans need from us. By taking out the Charmed ones takes out centuries of torture from their family and then you take out the next generation which are those girls.

If you don't kill those girls they will gain more power than they all ready have and Evil wont stand a chance against good again.

Those girls have their own power of 3 which wouldn't of been discovered if Prue and her sisters didn't find out that Paige was their long lost sister which would recreate the power of 4.

It would of been better if those girls were never born and the Charmed ones were defeated sooner instead of trying to defeat them now when they are at their full power.

Selene - What do you think I have been trying to do for the past year?

Source - Well like I said before you failed. If you succeeded they would all be dead as I assume you would of gone after the other Halliwell's and the next generation if you succeeded in killing Prue?

Selene - They would of been on my to do list.

Source - You better get moving and send the Evil and Dragon Riders that are going to help out there now.

So everyone will be ready and I will see you there.

Selene and Cole leave together whilst the Source shimmers out to get himself ready for this war.

Exit - Underworld Caves

Into - Dragon Realm - Dragon Kingdom A Few Hours Later

Bowen, Piper, Paige and Paige 2nd have been training hard with the other fighters and good Dragon Riders.

Prue is still in the castle library with her daughters and the Queen's daughter.

Fire is by Prue lying down.

Prue - So Amy are you enjoying this?

Amy - Yes as my mum never lets me casts spells as she thinks it will get me into trouble?

Prue - Do you do any spells with your mum as I know not all spells get you into trouble. Some can be fun.

Just ask those two. They can tell you everything about casting spells for fun and for jokes?

Amy - Don't your girls go by any rules when casting spells on their own?

Prue - They should do. They just don't listen. So I don't see the point, but they know themselves which spells are harmless to cast.

I also don't see why I should take away their witch heritage from them.

If I did they wouldn't be as powerful witches they are now. They love being witches and being different from others. So that makes them happy.

Anyway for saying you can cast spells you must have witch in you and your mum or you wouldn't be able to do it?

Amy - Well I shouldn't say anything, but yes me and my mum have witch in us and it's good not Evil?

Prue - That's good and I never said you and your mum was Evil?

Amy - No, but you were thinking it?

Prue - Ok how do you know I was thinking it?

Amy - If you weren't thinking it you wouldn't be asking me. I know you ask people when you don't just them. It's in yours and your sisters history.

You ask people when you think they have something to hide. Like being Evil or when something doesn't add up?

Prue - Ok I wont say it's not true. You will learn though in this world you have to learn who to trust as some people aren't as they seem?

Amy - That's why you wouldn't trust me and mum to begin with as you thought we had something to hide.

We don't have anything to hide. We have good magic and are nice to others.

We just like to keep things to our self too. Like hiding our magic sometimes so people don't hurt us or don't end up hating us because we are witches?

Prue - Well that's understandable as me and my sisters are the same. We try to get through life without using magic if we don't have to us it.

So we try and live a normal life too as much as we can.

You was right about me finding who to trust here. That only went when I found out you and your mum were witches.

It just started my suspicions off when I thought my help wasn't going to be appreciated as much when you and your mum already have magic to help defend yourselves?

Amy - We do have magic, but it's not enough to save our kingdom. That's why we need your help through this.

It's got to be the Dragon Witch that was chosen that saves this kingdom. She is the only one who can do it and defeat the Evil Dragon Riders by using her dragon magic and skills.

Something me and mum can't do to your level of magic. That's why you have to do it.

You have got to remember you wont be alone. You will have help from others or I don't think you would survive if you had to do it all on your own.

Prue - I know I was told and learned that it was me who was the chosen one. The one who has to try and protect this kingdom from Evil that is coming later.

I thought I had enough protecting to do as the Dragon Queen and as the big sister in my family.

I never thought I would be a chosen one to save an entire kingdom that was relying on me to save it.

I don't think I would be able to do it on my own either that's why I have asked my sisters to come along and my husband as he has fighting skills himself?

Amy - Me and mum know that you have a lot of responsibilities as she calls them to your girls, sisters and other family.

She didn't want to add to that, but she had no choice if she wanted our kingdom to keep standing through this war.

She had to call for the chosen one to come and you will feel much better when you have helped keep this kingdom standing?

Prue - Yes I know I will. I feel better when I know I have done my job to save this kingdom.

Patricia - Mum you can do it I know you can. Your not just the most powerful witch for nothing.

Prudence - We have faith in you mum. That's why we know you can do it even if you don't know how.

So when you have done it you and dad can start to get along better again?

Prue - Thanks girls. I really appreciate how much faith you have in me to do this.

Maybe I have been hiding my full power because I was afraid of what trouble and danger it would get me in.

But now I have that chance to show and use it for good and to help save the kingdom from this Evil?

Prudence - That's the mum we know.

Patricia - Well she's back now.

Amy - That's what mum and me have been waiting for when you started to believe in your full power once again instead of keeping it hidden away?

Prue - Ok in that case I better go and start practising with it as all it requires is thinking the words that activate them.

Patricia - We are coming to watch you as this will be amazing?

Prue - Fine as you wont take no for an answer. There shouldn't be any harm you being able to watch.

First things first. Put the spell books back where they belong and catch up with me and Fire.

We shouldn't be to hard to spot?

Patricia - Ok

Prue now leaves with Fire to go and practise with her Dragon Magic so she and Fire will be ready for later.

Patricia, Prudence and Amy put the spell books back where they belong whilst talking to one another.

Patricia - Isn't it going to be great seeing mum use her Dragon Magic?

Prudence - I suppose it is. Those powers will weaken her. That's why the Queen told her not to practise with them.

Another reason why the Queen told her it's just words they need to work. So it would make her wait till later.

But you know mum, she will do anything that will make her look great without thinking about the consequences that come with it?

Patricia - I don't want mum to be weak when it comes to the war, but if she practises for a bit now and doesn't anymore afterwards she should be back to full power wont she?

Prudence - It depends on how much she gets into using her Dragon Magic. When she enjoys something to do with her powers she doesn't hardly stop as she thinks it's great and shows off.

Why do you think she was so happy when she burnt half the Source's face off when she was taken to the Underworld.

She wouldn't stop going on about it till her sisters were sick of hearing it.

So what do you think this power boost is going to do her?

Patricia - She had to burn the Source the way she did to weaken him and save her life and everyone else's.

So she was aloud to go on about it as it was a victory in one way even if it didn't vanquish him.

No one including us wouldn't be able to do what mum did to the Source. It just shows what power she has locked up inside her what wants to come out. So this time it's her Dragon Magic instead of fire.

It just shows how great she is. I would of thought you could be more happy for her as she will be able to use magic to defeat the Evil that is coming here?

Prudence - I am happy for mum. I just don't want her to do something stupid with her new dragon magic which will stop her from being ready later.

You have a lot of great things you have come out with about mum and what she has done to save us, herself and everyone else.

Maybe she is more great than we ever knew. If she has this magic we must have.

I know I have seen more magic than you, but you certainly have a lot of smarts for a younger sister. So if you start using that know. We will certainly be ready in the future?

Patricia - Finally my big sister has realised I have smarts and that I know what I am talking about.

We already know in our selves that we will be ready as sisters to take mums place as the strongest witches ever known and the Charmed ones. We will have our own power of 3 with Paige 2nd?

Prudence - I have always known you have had smarts even if I didn't want to admit anything.

Do you think we are ready now as powerful witches and then if we get Paige 2nd to join us.

We will become more powerful now and will be able to use the power between the three of us?

Patricia - I think we have always been ready. We just had to realise it when we started to think how mum and her sisters think in times like this.

Amy - I want to see all your powers too as it sounds great, but shouldn't we be watching your mums now as her powers are just as great?

Prudence - Yes we are.

Patricia - Yes

All three girls make their way out of the castle rooms and out the doors to find Prue practising with her powers.

Exit - Dragon Realm Castle - Near Noon

A few hours later.

Prudence, Patricia, Amy and Paige 2nd have watched Prue practise with her Dragon Magic and have enjoyed it.

Paige 2nd joined them not long ago to watch as she had enough with practising fighting with everyone else.

Prue - Well I think that's enough practising or I wont have any power left in me as soon it will be time for me to use them properly?

Patricia - Mum you were amazing. I want to have that power boost one day?

Prue - Thanks that was good fun, but I think the Queen's going to have to pay for some new targets.

I think I sort of destroyed them all when I used my magic arrows?

Prudence - I don't think it matters that you destroyed them all as the Queen likes you. So she will pay for new ones without thinking about it.

Amy - I thought those magic arrows were great. They light up the ends of the arrows in light blue and in a circle thing?

Prue - Those light blue circles have a nice power boost in them. So it can seriously kick Evil butt.

Amy you don't want to ask what I normally say when it comes to fighting Evil.

Anyway if I can do this with arrows on my own what do you think you two will be able to do together?

Patricia - We will certainly be able to kick demon ass with it.

Prue - Watch your language. I normally say that. Not you?

Patricia - Well I am a part of you remember. Your a good teacher. I learned it from you when you said it to all those demons.

Prue doesn't say anything to her younger daughter as she knows it true.

Amy - Now I know what you really say Prue.

Prue - I think I am ready to go. The magic arrows I think will be enough for now instead of using my other Dragon Magic.

Prudence - We are ready to go too?

Prue - What do you mean your ready. You four aren't risking your lives in this war without you girls adding to it. So you girls will stay inside where it's safer?

Paige 2nd - She doesn't mean ready for the war as she knows we are not aloud to help.

She means all three of us as witches.

Meaning we are ready to connect as the new power of 3. So you and your sisters don't have to do everything with the power of 4?

Prue - Don't you think that it is to soon for you three as you have the rest of your teenage and childhood years to go yet without putting yourselves in harms way?

Prudence - I don't think it's never to soon to start our destiny together as the new power of 3.

It's better now instead of coming into it late?

Prue - Well yes it's probably better sooner than later, but why do you girls want to loose your childhood and teenage years when you can them.

I would probably do anything if I could of lived my childhood and teenage years like you girls are living yours?

Prudence - We can still do it and live our lives. We will just be doing things for good too?

Prue - I don't think you realise how much your Charmed destiny will take over your lives.

You have seen me and my sisters fighting Evil in the past that came after us every week.

It might of calmed down a lot now, but as you girls should know it took over most of mine and my sisters lives in the past.

It's not only the fighting and vanquishing demons and other forms of Evil you have to cope with.

Remember there is a lot of death in this too?

Paige 2nd - Are you trying to put us off.

If we feel ready. We feel ready and yes aunty Prue we understand what comes with the job.

If we never get started on our destiny we will never know how to prevent things like dieing and others dieing?

Prue - Your not going to stop are you.

I suppose I could get a demon into a trap for you three sometime and to begin with a low level one.

Paige don't tell your mum what I am going to do or she will kill me for it.

None of you tell Piper and Phoebe either or those two will hate me instead of kill me for actually letting you three do it?

Amy - Can you really do that Prue and get a demon that hasn't got much power for them to vanquish?

Prue - Yes it's called luring the demon first and then activating the trap for them to vanquish it.

Anyway I better go to my sisters and prepare for this war that isn't that far away now.

So you girls better get back inside the castle?

Patricia - Can't we come with you whilst you meet your sisters before you go off to fight?

Prue - Suppose you girls could.

Paige 2nd - Thanks Aunty Prue for what you said about me and your girls?

Prue - What about giving you chance to vanquish a demon together. If it's that. You can see I am more generous than I look letting you three vanquish a demon in the future?

Paige - I know and that's what makes you a great aunty and a great mum to Prudence and Patricia.

You let them use their powers in spells on their own. Something my mum wont let me do with out her.

Piper and Phoebe would be the same.

I think your great as you are easy going with what we decide and give us a chance to prove ourselves?

Prue - Well I am easy on most things. Not them all.

When you three vanquish that demon together in the future I wont be far behind as I wont be leaving you.

It also probably goes with I don't want to ruin your witch destiny together by keeping you from it.

Which Piper, Phoebe and Paige are easy at doing by saying no to you all the time.

Paige 2nd goes and hugs her favourite aunt and says thank you to her.

Paige 2nd - Thank you Aunty Prue. I knew you would understand. I also love you loads.

So can you make sure you don't die in this war as I want you, Piper, Phoebe, Mum and Bowen alive?

Prue - Your welcome for the thanks and love you loads too as my favourite niece.

I don't really want to die in this either and Piper, Phoebe, your mum and Bowen wont either.

I plan on surviving and not dieing forever at least?

Paige 2nd - Your to great to die being a Charmed one and all.

You have got to love me loads being your only niece. I also like the way you fight Evil as I have never mentioned that before as I know how Piper, Phoebe and mum does it.

You change when it comes to vanquishing Evil. You turn more angry?

Prue - I should hope I do . You don't think I am going to be a softie to Evil do you.

You girls though as part of my family I can be a softie to as I love you all?

Paige 2nd - Ok. We know that from when me and Prudence was younger. You always used to play fight with us and pretend that me and Prudence always won you at it?

Prue - Yes I did. Now Patricia gets it all most of the time, but I try and spend time with you all if I am not doing something else?

Patricia - Yes I do and I like it. I need the attention at my age?

Prue - Don't be selfish now or you will get my astral self next time instead of me.

So you will see what attitude then comes out when my astral self is around?

Patricia - Ok fine, but is that way you astral self disagrees with you half of the time when she is out?

Prue - Don't even go there. My astral self as no control from me when she is out. She has a mind of her own and that's why I stay away from her as I can't agree with her on anything.

That never happens as she finds everything funny I say which starts to annoy me?

Patricia - Ok I never though you didn't get along with your astral self. I thought it just was two different sides of you?

Prue - Well it is. That's way she doesn't agree with me and sees things differently.

She thinks you girls should be more free than you already are. Meaning you can find and vanquish a demon on your own at the age you are now without any adults around?

Patricia - Oh ok. We should be getting to your sisters now mum?

Prue - Yes we should.

Prue, the girls and Fire now head off towards Prue's sisters to nearly begin the war.

Prue, the girls and Fire now approach Piper, Phoebe, Paige, the Queen and Bowen.

Piper notices Prue, the girls and Fire first.

Piper - Look who finally showed?

Prue - Hay be nice. Sorry that I am a bit late than I thought I was going to be.

I ended up in a conversation with the girls?

Piper - Prue that's fine.

Paige - Hay my daughter. You know you are going to have to go inside as now where all here we will have to go.

The daylights going and we should be too as that's when we start the fight at the time between day and night?

Paige 2nd - I know mum. I wanted to see you before you went?

Paige - That's so nice and remember I will always love you what ever happens just like all your aunts will?

Paige 2nd - I know I will always love you and them loads too?

Paige - Ok you better start to head in the castle where you will be safe and before you make me cry.

Paige 2nd prepares to enter the castle, but not without hugging her aunts first starting with Prue then Piper and Pheobe.

Then she proceeds to enter the castle.

Prue - I really love my only niece.

Piper - Me and Pheobe love all our nieces.

Patricia - We are loved too?

Prudence - I thought you knew we were all loved by our aunts?

Patricia - I do know.

Prue - Ok my sweet girls you are going to have to go inside too.

Prudence and Patricia go and hug their mum and their aunts.

They also see their dad and go over and hug him too.

Bowen - Hay girls. Sorry I havn't seen you today. I had to start my tranning early?

Prudence - It's fine as we know you were busy, but I think mum wants to see you.

She would like a kiss and a hug from you as she wasn't awake earlier?

Prue now speaking to her sisters about what her daughter is saying.

Prue - My oldest daughter is talking to Bowen about me. Do you think that will convince him to give me a hug and kiss.

I think I am starting to miss them and feel cold without having his comforting hugs and kisses everyday?

Piper - I am sure he will give you a hug and a kiss as you are married and love each other?

Prue - Well I think he still loves me and he is just not speaking to me?

Piper - Prue don't start that again from this morning.

Bowen now hugs his two daughters and then moves onto where his wife is and her sisters.

Prue - Well he's coming over here. Maybe that's a good sign?

Piper - Prue stop with this attitude you using or you will end up spliting up because of it?

Prue - Ok fine.

Bowen - Hay Piper. Hay Pheobe.

Hay Prue

Piper - See he spoke to you.

Prue - Hi Bowen. I thought you wasn't speaking to me as I didn't feel you kiss me this morning?

Bowen - Course I am speaking to you. Your my wife.

I did kiss you. I just don't think you felt it as you were in a deep sleep.

I kissed the girls too this morning, but they were sleeping well.

So I didn't want to wake any of you up as I needed to go early?

Prue - So you did kiss me and now I wish I woke up as then I wouldn't be like I was in the morning?

Bowen - Prue don't worry about it. I love you however you are feeling.

Nothing can break us up that easy. I have also learned how to cope with you when you get into one of your moods?

Prue - At least you still love me and can cope with my mood changes.

I think I can live with that.

Prue now goes up to Bowen and they hug one another.

With Prue and Bowen talking again that will make it easier in the war as Prue wont have not talking to Bowen on her mind anymore.

Prue and Bowen will also protect each other better now. They will be keeping a close eye on one another for each others protection.

Prue will be doing this mainly as she knows Bowen wont be able to see as good as her in the dark when the war is going on.

Bowen - Well if everyone is ready we are going to have to get ready in our positions for this war.

Sorry Piper, Pheobe and Paige that I didn't get a chance to speak to you?

Piper - We don't mind as you had something to discuss with Prue. We understand and know that as I am saying it for all three of us.

The Queen now says something.

Queen - Prue the armor for your dragon is ready and for the added protection you have had help from the Elders.

They have sent someone down to help you. So I hope you get along as I don't think you have a choice?

Prue - Who have they sent?

Someone from the shadows of the trees speaks, but doesn't ID themselves.

Me

Prue now turns around as she knows who it is.

Prue - Why have they sent her.

Evil Prue - That's not a nice way to great me here when I am here to help you and your sisters through the war?

Prue - Well that's great to know. So what time are you from this time?

Evil Prue - Well actually this time I havn't come from my time. I am actually the dead Evil Prue.

I lived my life in my time with my ever growing family. So I died a happy great grandmother.

So you can see where your heading in the future?

Prue - Ok just promise me that you aren't here to kill me this time?

Evil Prue - That supposed to be funny after everything I went through to make sure you came back alive when you were killed.

Then gave you a necklace for nothing that has helped you get this far?

Prue - Alright you have made your point and I am entairly grateful that you gave me that necklace.

I actually love it as it makes me more special as the Dragon Queen?

Evil Prue - I knew you did. I have watched you long enough to learn what you are like.

Not much different from me as you are part of my line.

Bowen - Sorry to interupt your reuion but we are going to have to get to this war or I think Evil will just come and kill us all without fighting?

Prue - Right then lets go.

With all the girls inside where they are safe for now the Halliwell family can proceed to where they will be fighting along with the Queen and her fighters.

Prue has nearly forgot something till the Queen reminds her.

Queen - Prue don't forget your dragons armor.

Prue - Oh yes. Come on Fire lets go and get your armor on?

Fire - I don't want to wear it. I have never had to wear any before and it's not like I am going to die?

Prue - I know, but this once can you please just try it?

Fire - Ok fine. I am only doing it because you said it Prue. If anyone else said it I would just refuse?

Prue - Think about it after this war you will be free again as you wont have to wear it anymore.

Prue and Fire carry on towards where Fire's armor is being kept whilst nearly the rest of the family proceeds onwards towards the battlefield.

The Queen follows.

The good Dragon Riders are waiting for them and so is all the Evil.

Exit - Kingdom Grounds - Early Evening

Into - The Kingdom Fields - Early Evening

Everyone is in their places waiting for the signal to start.

Evil is doing the same.

Queen - Where going to have to start without Prue.

So you are going to have to fend them off till she gets here?

Pheobe - I think we can do that.

Evil Prue - Remember you have also got me to help you till your sister is ready with Fire.

I also didn't come alone without any assistance.

Evil Paige and Evil Prue's dragon comes out from the distance. They approach where everyone is standing.

Evil Prue's dragon has already transformed herself big.

Evil Paige - Hay wern't any of you expecting us?

Paige - No for you answer.

Evil Paige - Now why do you have to be like that.

Now we just go over to where Evil is waiting for a moment.

Cole - Are we ready to start?

Evil Dragon Rider Leader - Yes we are. Ready when you are.

Selene - Where is Prue. She isn't there with her sisters or her husband?

Cole - She will be there somewere and wait are they who I think they are?

Selene - Who?

Cole - Evil Prue, Paige and Fire. They are more prepared than I thought. They have summond some of their ancesters some how for added protection.

Which makes their odds the same as ours now as at first we thought we had the upper advantage this time?

Selene - So we will just kill them too for coming and helping their future selves?

Cole - It wont be easy as Evil Prue, Paige and Fire are already dead.

The Elders would of sent for them to help from up there as they know they can't be killed as they are already dead.

Evil Dragon Rider Leader - They can be weakned though if not killed as they still have power.

Cole - Alright then lets start this shall we so I can get back to what I was doing before this after it finishes.

Selene gives the signal with her sword and the Evil that is on the ground start to charge first and then the Evil Dragon Riders take to the air.

Then the good side notice this and the Queen gives the signal with her sword.

Evil Prue gets on her dragon and takes to the air.

Her sister helps with the good on the ground.

Now we quickly go over to where Prue is waiting with Fire.

Prue - Ok I think that is our signal to go.

Do you want to show off a little with your fire.

Before they take to the air Fire shows off a blast of fire showing that she is ready.

Prudence, Patricia, Paige 2nd and Amy watch the war from the back of the castle behind some windows.

Prue takes off with Fire and goes and joins the war.

With the war already going on. Which means there has already been blood spilt on each side.

Both sides are still equal. The Halliwell's are surviving, but they find it hard and trying like everyone else.

Bowen keeps up his best fight.

Prue uses attacks from above and Fire uses her own fire and ice.

Dragons are flying around Prue and Fire are being taken down by weapons and nets that are going to kill or capture them.

Cole and Selene are amoung the Evil.

Cole has taken command of the situation with the Evil on the ground.

Cole - Now that Prue has joined in the fight. Aim at her. She is the one you have to take down.

Evil Soldier - Shouldn't we be leaving her for our leader as it is him who needs to fight her?

Cole - Not whilst I am in command of all you.

Now aim at her before I take your place?

Evil Soldier - Yes I will do.

Cole now moves on towards some more of the ground soldiers.

Cole - Aim where she is going to be. Not where she is at. That's why you are all missing.

The other soldiers start to aim where Prue and Fire are going to be.

Prue notices this.

Prue - They have finally learned, but not by much.

Fire - Lets show off a little. Lets show them what dogging means shall we.

Fire starts to gain more speed and doges what nets, spears and other weapons that are coming hers and Prue's way.

Fire has to be carful because of Prue on her back.

Prue holds onto Fire till she deflects the weapons she can see when they come near her.

Prue - They have learned even more. They have started using nets too. Lets hope they don't catch us.

Fire carrys on blowing fire at the Evil that is on the ground whilst Prue helps deflect the weapons.

Prue can only deflect so much and doesn't notice the net that is coming in hers and Fire's direction.

The net gets Fire forcing Prue to fall off her back and onto the ground.

With Fire on the ground and trapped in a net with Evil placing strong bolts in it to keep Fire down.

Prue is going to have to do things on her own if she can't free Fire.

Cole - Now that's better. Now that her dragon is down. Aim for Prue. She should be a little easier to get now that she is on the ground than if she was flying.

Prue now gets up from where she landed as she fell at at a different place to Fire.

Prue looks around her for Fire, but all she can see is trees as she landed in the forest that is near where she was with Fire.

She may not beable to see the war from where she is, but she can certainly here it.

So she starts to head back in that direction hoping to find Fire and get back to her duties of saving the kingdom.

Now back to where the war is taking place. Piper has noticed that Prue and Fire aren't in the sky no more. Only Evil Prue and the good and Evil Dragon Riders and dragons.

Pheobe is close by to Piper.

Piper - Where is Prue. She isn't in the sky anymore. I hope she isn't hurt?

Pheobe - We better some how go and look for her and Fire just incase.

Piper agrees with Pheobe and they both fight their way through till they get near to where Prue should be.

They start to look for her whilst Paige is else where in the fight with Bowen, Evil Prue and Paige.

Piper - Prue are you around here.

Pheobe - I don't think she is here?

Piper - We keep looking. When we find her we can finish this war that's going on?

Pheobe - Actually I think we are in look. Look over there. It's Prue walking without Fire.

Piper - I dont think she has noticed us and where is Fire?

Pheobe - I don't know. We better run and catch up with her before she gets herself in more trouble.

We can also help her find Fire.

Piper agrees once again with Pheobe.

Piper and Pheobe now run up to their sister and stop her in her tracks.

Piper/ Pheobe - Hay Prue?

Prue - Piper, Pheobe what are you doing here?

Pheobe - We came looking for you and Fire as we couldn't see you in the sky no more?

Prue - Well I am fine, but I am not so sure about Fire as she has been captured in a net by that Evil.

So I am going in the direction my senses take me. So I can find her without attracting anymore attention from the rest of that Evil?

Piper - Ok shall we come with you as you might need the extra help?

Prue - That might be a great idea as it might take more than one witch to free Fire.

There will be Evil to defend off and the pleasure of killing when I have freed Fire.

Then they will defently get what they deserve for capturing my dragon?

Pheobe - We can handle them for you whilst you free Fire?

Prue - Thanks I will really appriciate the help if it really helps me to free Fire.

Prue, Piper and Pheobe now head off together to find Fire and to kill the Evil that will be surrounding her.

Then once she is freed she can finish off the Evil on the ground with Prue as the good dragons and dragon riders are taking care of the Evil that is flying.

Selene and Cole are helping to keep Fire trapped as their positions in the Evil world are at risk if they don't prove themselves werthey enough to be at the Sources side like Shax once was.

Selene - Shouldn't Prue be here now trying to defend her dragon as everyone knows she cares for her alot?

Cole - Rember Prue isn't stupid. She will be expecting her dragon to be guarded by Evil.

So for how much she wants her dragon free she wont risk herself and her dragon getting hurt.

So she may just appear from somewere wanting to take us on.

So that's when we let the other Evil go after her first to keep her busy.

Do you understand now?

Selene - Who said I don't understand as I could do with another fight with her after she has killed the other Evil that's here.

Best time to get a fight of her is when she is outraged and wants to kill any Evil that enters her path.

Cole - Well I think your in luck because she is coming with Piper and Pheobe.

What I would do to get Pheobe back is to finish off her sisters.

Right lets go back and let the other Evil defend her off and keep her sisters busy whilst we guard her dragon?

Selene - Got you and I am starting to get happy once again as I have a chance to fight her again.

Now we go back over to where Prue is with two of her sisters.

Prue - Fianally my senses are telling me we are close and from Evil that is coming our way we must be.

So lets kill them shall we?

Pheobe - What to the word. We vanquish Evil?

Prue - Well at the moment kill sounds better?

Piper - Ok lets entertain ourselves again.

Prue, Piper and Pheobe get into a fight with the Evil that has come after them.

They don't have to use their weapons during this as they can use their powers to defeat this Evil.

Prue once again start to use fire balls on the Evil whilst Pheobe can also throw fire and Piper can blow the Evil up with one of her powers.

Pheobe also levitates in the air and kicks some of the Evil if they get to close.

Prue also uses her telekinesis to throw some of the Evil that gets to close to her and Piper.

Then she creates more fire to defeat the Evil she deflects with her power.

It doesn't take long for Prue, Piper and Pheobe to defeat all the Evil that came after them as they were prepared for it.

After they finish off the last of the Evil where they are they proceed to where Fire is being kept.

That's when they come face to face with Selene and Cole.

Prue - Cole and Selene how would I know you two were behind all this as you can never keep your Evil butts out of our lives?

Cole - It's part of our job and me and Selene could say the same for you and your sisters.

Selene - I second that, but if it wasn't for you and your sisters me and Cole wouldn't be where we are now?

Prue - Well you wont be there much longer if you both keep getting in our lives?

Selene - Well I don't think that will stop unless you listen to what I have to suggest?

Prue - What could you have to suggest that I would agree to?

Selene - Well one is that you help me vanquish the Source as I have to admit he is getting on my nerves?

Prue - Why would I help you vanquish the Source as all you have done is tried to kill me, hurt the girls, Fire and my sisters.

If you are looking for me to forgive you for going to the Evil side it isn't going to happen?

Selene - Well that would be one of the reasons, but if you did help me that would also be better off for you and your family?

Prue - Really better for us or you and Cole.

If I helped you vanquish the Source that would give you opportunity to become the Queen of all Evil and with Cole by your side?

Selene - Well I will give you an offer if I promise it. You and your family will be free from Evil as I will make sure of it.

The only Evil you and your family will get is the ones who wont want to answer me and Cole?

Prue - You keeping a promise. That will be the day to see. I wont be surprised if none of the other Evil will listen to you?

Selene - Don't you even have any faith or trust in me what so ever when I offered you and your family a better a life from Evil.

Well if you want it that way. I can do that, but I think you will change your mind if it means your dragon not getting hurt?

Prue - Fire. You better not of done anything to her?

Selene - We have only trapped her, but if you don't agree with what I have said. Me and Cole will fight you, Piper and Pheobe whilst you three are here?

Prue - I am going to regret this.

Fine I will vanquish the Source with you if you promise to keep your end of the deal and free Fire.

So then I can get on with my duty to protect this kingdom and vanquish the Evil.

Piper - Prue how can you agree to helping her after all she has done?

Prue - Because I can.

Pheobe - Because I can. Is that it Prue. You are just going to let her get away with it?

Prue - Think about it Phoebe. If I help Selene vanquish the Source that will help us out aswell as then we wont have to worry about what he can do then.

Plus Fire will be free.

Selene now uses her own telekinetic power to set Fire free.

Fire now becomes free and she is still big as she never had the chance to change back to being small.

Fire - Prue your ok. What are they standing in front of you for when they were the ones who trapped me with those other Evil beings?

Prue - Well for as much as I don't like it. I have agreed with Selene that we will help her vanquish the Source as that will sort all of our problems out hopefully?

Fire - But she is Evil. Is she really worth helping as you have done that twice before and never got a thank you?

Prue - I know. If you don't trust what she said. I know you will trust in what I say.

Anyway beyond all that I am glad your ok and not hurt.

Prue and Fire now make a better a reuion and get into a hug their own way as Fire is bigger than her.

Selene - Ok do you both want to keep breathing as I am trying to be nice.

Piper - Stop standing there and sending threats to my sister and her dragon?

Selene - What are you going to do about it.

Pheobe - Piper just ignure her. We better be getting back to the war to help the others.

Just leave Selene and Cole for latter?

Piper - Ok fine.

Prue, Fire it's time to be getting back to what we were getting on with like saving this kingdom?

Prue and Fire stop hugging and listen to Piper.

Prue gets back on Fire's back and flys above Piper and Pheobe as they move back to where the war is taking place.

Cole - Do you think Prue will keep her end of the deal as I know these witches more than you do?

Selene - Well I think she will if she knows what is best to benifit her family.

From what I have learned I know Prue will. If it means Prue getting her family out of danger and her not being killed protecting them.

She will be back with her sisters to vanquish the Source and get on with her life.

So then I can take the Sources place as Queen of all Evil and you at my side?

Cole - Are you really going to keep all the Evil away from Prue and her family?

Selene - The answer to that is yes as I think I can actually get her forgivness if I prove myself by keeping my promises.

I actually ow her that much considering she saved me twice?

Cole - What has gotten in to you. You were once Evil. Why have you changed?

Selene - I changed the day when I thought who I trusted for years was right about everything.

Until he started picking on me for all my errors and everything I said.

My errors used to not matter until I faild to kill Prue and her family. He went against me.

So I am going to defend Prue and befriend her as she is more trust worthy than the Source is.

I can probably do good things being Prue's friend instead of being Evil?

Cole - So all that talking on wanting to kill her was a lie or have you just changed your mind?

Selene - Well I have just thought about it and yes I did want to kill Prue at first.

Exit - The part of the forest - Where Selene and Cole are

Into - The Battlefield of the War

Prue is just about to get back into the war with Piper and Pheobe until her senses sense that the girls are in danger.

Prue at this moment in time is on the ground with her sisters and Fire.

Piper and Pheobe are next to Prue and Fire.

Paige is still near bowen and defending off the Evil that is there.

Bowen helps as best as he can.

As Prue senses the girls in trouble she leaves her duty once again to go and help the girls as she wont leave them in danger.

Even if it means putting herself in danger.

Piper and Pheobe notice Prue go off with Fire again and this time towards the castle.

Piper - Where is she going now?

Pheobe - It must be the girls. They must be in trouble?

Piper - Ok I am going to follow Prue to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

Can you go and get Paige and meet me at the castle.

Piper now goes off to follow Prue and Fire whilst Pheobe goes and gets Paige.

Exit - Battlefield

Into - Dragon Realm Castle

Prue has just entered the castle on her own as Fire is to big to enter with her armor on.

So Fire keeps flying above the castle silently watching Prue.

Prue carries on through the castle and towards her bedroom where she told the girls to stay.

Everything is to quiat for comfort.

Prue gets to the bedroom and prepares to enter it.

Prudence, Patricia, Paige 2nd and Amy are really quiat in the room because they know who they have just seen.

They know the Evil is waiting for Prue to enter, but they can't say anything as they are scared to do so.

In one respect they have been threatened by this Evil if they speak or scream.

Prue enters the room with no Evil in sight, but the Evil is still there.

Prue - Girls are you ok?

Prue goes up the four girls and embraces them. All four girls stay silent and Prue wounders why.

Prue - You don't have to stay silent. You can tell me if there is something wrong.

I sensed you were all in danger.

The Evil now reapears.

Patricia points to the Evil slowly to direct her mum.

Prue senses the Evil.

Now and prepares to turn around till the Evil speaks and when the Evil speaks it indicates who it is.

Evil being - Hello Prue. We meet again and without your sisters?

Prue speaks as she turns around to meet who it is with her hands ready.

Prue - The Source

When she is completly turned round she says.

Prue - I should of known it was you who was after the girls?

Source - It was the only way I could get you alone?

Prue - Do you really think I would come here alone?

Source - Well your sisters aren't here and I knew you would come when you sensed your girls in danger.

If the dragon riders or slayers couldn't kill you. I will certainly try.

Well if I kill you myself it will mean Evil wins without the dragon rider leader killing you.

It will sort out the problems that you have caursed to Evil and including what you did to me?

Prue - Well all I can say to you is that you deserved it.

Only if it was a bit more. I would of vanquished you.

Better than anything the power of 4 would of done, but if that's the way it needs to be to finish you off.

Me and my sisters together will vanquish you again.

Hopefully for good and then that's sorts out the problems for the good side?

Source - Well your not doing very much for good whilst you are in here when everyone who is good is relaying on you to defeat Evil.

I kill you and it kills their chosen one as the protector. Which means it will also make your sisters weaker and the rest of good vunerable?

Prue - Well do you want to make that dession with my sisters here too?

Prue's sisters have entered silently without the Source knowing.

Prue kept the Sources attention on her as her sisters entered.

Source - Why would I make that dession if your sisters were here?

Prue - They are here?

Source - What?

The Source now creates a energy ball that he is ready to aim at Prue or her sisters to eirther catch her out or her sisters.

The girls stay close to one another as they know what's going to happen.

Prue goes to her sisters quick before the Source had the chance to send it at her.

The girls are more vunerable now that Prue has moved, but now Prue is with her sisters the power of 4 is whole again.

With the power of 4 together they are strong enough to vanquish the Source with just the power of 4 spell instead of their ancester spell that calls for the whole Halliwell line to help vanquish him.

Pheobe - Are we going to do this?

Paige - Well I am ready agian?

Piper - I am with it?

Prue - Ok lets get this over with.

They prepare to say the spell.

Prue isn't in the middle of the power of 4 like she normally is. She is actually next to Pheobe at the end of the power of 4. Paige is at the other side of Piper.

Leaving Pheobe and Piper in the middle.

Prue had to join hands with Pheobe as she had no choice unless she and her sisters wanted to get hit by the Sources energy ball.

The Halliwell's now have to watch the Sources moves as he easily still send energy balls at the girls whilst the spell is in motion.

The Halliwell's begin the spell.

The power of 4,

Will set us free.

They continue the spell over and over.

The Source starts to feel the spell taking hold of him.

Whilst he can he creates another energy ball ready to throw at the girls.

The girls notice and look where they can move. So when they have found a place they can move into it quick.

The Source prepares to throw it.

The Halliwell's stop for a moment as Prue has stopped and has her left hand ready to deflect the energy ball.

The Halliwell's still stick close together for protection.

The Source throws the energy ball at Prue's daughters, but Prudence deflects it and hits the back wall behind the Source.

Source - Your getting strong aren't you Prudence.

The same strength as your mother?

Prudence - Well it just shows how powerful I will be one day when I am with my sister and Paige 2nd.

Piper - Shall we carry on the spell now?

Paige - I think that's a great idea.

Prue - Come on lets finish this.

They carry on the spell with the power of 4 and it begins to take more effect every time the Source tries to escape it's power to use his own.

The Source begins to weaken more till he is unable to use his powers.

But he is able to use his shimmer power.

The Halliwell's stop saying the spell.

Source - You may of weakened me now, but one day I will be back and that will be to kill your girls.

Before they come into their true full power?

Paige - Don't even think you are killing my daughter.

Besides she will be powerful enough with Patricia and Prudence to vanquish you or weaken you for good.

I will also still be around then to help.

Prue - You can also think again if you are going to touch my daughters.

I will still be around to make sure you don't hurt them?

Source - You witches wont stop me from trying to acomplise my future goals even if it means going after your whole family?

Piper - We will be waiting.

Pheobe - We all will be waiting for you to return and vanquish you for good.

Prue - Then maybe next time my girls can burn the rest of you. So then you will have body parts to match.

The Source now shimmers away with what power he has left.

Paige - Hay I didn't get to say anything else to him.

Never mind as I am sure in the future I will get my chance.

Piper - I think we should be getting back to what is left of this war as I don't think many have noticed we have left Bowen, Evil Prue/ Paige and the Queen out there to fight?

Prue - Piper is right we should as I still have a job to do.

This war wont be over till I defeat that Evil Dragon Rider Leader.

The Halliwell sisters get ready to go back to the war or what's left of the war.

Amy - Wait I want to say something before you leave.

Thanks for coming and saving us as we were afraid to say anything whilst he was still here?

Piper - You are welcome for us all coming here and saving you girls.

You also Prue should be grateful we all followed you here when you went off.

God only knows what would of happened to you and the girls if me, Pheobe and Paige didn't come to the rescue?

Prue - I know. I am glad you three came.

As soon as my senses told me you were outside the room I tried to bide as much time as possible. So the Source wouldn't of noticed you.

I still had to come because the girls needed me or they would of been hurt.

Patricia now gets up from where she was with Prudence.

Patricia - Mum thank you.

Patricia goes over to her mums side and hugs her side.

Prue - Sweetie it's fine. I wouldn't of let the Source hurt you. Any of you.

Prue now hugs her youngest daughter.

Also Prudence goes over to her mum and sister.

Prue makes a space for her oldest daughter to join too.

Paige 2nd goes over to her mum and does the same.

Amy hasn't got her mum to hug and feels left out.

Piper - Amy come here. You can have one off me and Pheobe.

Amy goes over to Piper and Pheobe.

Amy - Thank you Piper and Pheobe?

Pheobe - Your welcome.

Prue we are going to have to get back to the war. So we can get it over with and for you to win this battle?

Prue - Ok Prudence and Patricia I am going to have to win this fight. So stay here like you have been doing and I will come and see if you are ok later?

Prudence/ Patricia - Ok

Paige - Ok my daughter. Same goes for me. So stay here with Prudence, Patricia and Amy?

Paige 2nd - Ok I understand why.

Prue, Piper, Pheobe, and Paige now go back to help in the war.

Exit - Dragon Realm Castle

Into - Battlefield

Bowen has been fighting hard in the war. He is doing well as he is fighting under the moonlight with Evil Prue and Paige protecting him.

Prue, Piper, Pheobe and Paige rejoin the fight along with Fire ready to pic Prue back up again.

Selene joins in the fight and fights off some of the Evil she is supposed tp be working with

Cole has disappeared.

Some of the Evil warriors are still in the trees aiming arrows at the Halliwell's, the Queen, Evil Prue/ Paige and Bowen.

The Halliwell's have enough with fighting off the Evil warriors they have on the ground so they have to have a close eye on both the arrows and warriors.

Prue is also on the ground with Fire now till the Evil Dragon Rider Leader appears.

He appears and is ready to take Prue on.

The Evil warriors stop what they are doing. The ones on the ground anyway.

The warriors in the trees carry on firing the arrows which the Halliwell's keep stopping including Prue to destroy them.

Bowen does his best to destroy the arrows that have been fired at him.

With Prue ready to fight the Dragon Rider Leader Bowen is left more vunerable as it was her and her Evil self and her sister that protected him.

Dragon Rider Leader - So we meet again and of course you are the Prue from this time, but you havn't changed much from your Evil ancester.

Maybe I will greet her after I have defeated you as I know she is here. I have watched her fight and learned where I went wrong.

So from the knowledge I have learned I hope will defeat you?

Prue - Well you had plenty to say and I will give you one answer.

I am not easy to defeat.

I know you had a final battle with my Evil ancester, but from what I learned she isn't so Evil.

Only you and that other Evil that fall near the name of demonic or Evil beings?

Dragon Rider Leader - Well I thought greeting you nicely would make you greet me better than you have done.

I should know this though it's in a good witches traite not to trust Evil. So you are only doing what you witches do all the time?

Prue - Seems like you know alot about good witches, but have you got the same knowledge about Dragon Witches.

I never really greet that much Evil nicely. Including your kind of Evil.

So lets get this fight over with?

Dragon Rider Leader - I couldn't agree more and you will soon find out how much I know about your kind.

So I hope you are ready to hear the screams of your dragon?

Prue - Are you ready to hear yours?

After Prue said that the leader gets back up on his dragon to begin the fight.

Prue then does the same, but Prue and Fire know how to to protect each other better and different to the Evil leader and his dragon.

Prue and Fire will protect each other through their trust, bond and love as all the Evil leader will bond with his dragon is for glory.

Prue - Come on Fire we can do this together?

Fire - We can do this together, but if I do get injured during this you have got to promise me Prue that you don't loose focus and you will finish this as I know you can do it?

Prue - It will be hard for me to do it without you, but if that is what you want I will do it.

At least you belive in me.

Anyway now that we are way up here. Where has the leader gone.

I saw him and his dragon not long ago?

Fire - Prue I need silence. I think I hear him slightly.

Get you sword ready as I think this might be your chance to get this over with straight away.

Prue he is coming in from behind. So turn arond now.

As soon as Prue turns around he is nearly there with his dragon and his sword ready.

Prue puts up her sword soon enough and protects herself.

Their swords are locked against one another as they are both trying to stop the pressure from one another pushing force on their swords.

Dragon Rider Leader - I came in close then witch. I nearly had you?

Prue - But you didn't thanks to Fire hearing you before I did.

The Evil Leaders dragon does something unexpected to Fire.

His dragon on purpuse knocks into the side of Fire hard which caurses Prue to nearly fall off.

Prue still holds onto Fire, but from Fire's side.

Prue has lost her sword as it fell to the ground.

The only way she thinks she will get it back if she lets go of Fire and flies down to go and get it.

She wont leave Fire on her own, not this close when she knows she is close to completing her goal.

Piper and the others notice what's happened from the ground.

Evil Prue - She is not going to make it. Not unless she gets her sword back. So I am going to go and find it and give it back to her.

Evil Prue now runs into the part of the forest the sword fell in hoping to give Prue back her sword before it's to late.

Evil Paige - Prue

Piper - You should be grateful of what your sister is going to do?

Evil Paige - I am grateful, but I didn't expect my own sister going in there and putting herself at risk.

Evil Prue finds the sword and telekinectly throws it to Prue and she catches it in her right hand as that's the hand that's free.

Then Prue climbs back up on Fire ready to continue the fight.

Evil Leader - That was a close one wasn't it Prue and very unexpected for you?

Prue - Well it wasn't close enough as you didn't succeed.

If that was the way that you was going to use to kill me you really have no idea?

Evil Leader - Are you really sure about that as I know it's that Dragon necklace that keeps you and your dragon alive.

Word gets around?

Prue - So you do know then. Why don't you try and kill me that way as you seem to know.

Instead of trying to make me fall to the ground as you should know then it wont do anything to me?

Evil Leader - Well that would of gone to plan if you did fall. Then land on your back as then I would of jumped off my dragon with my sword in my hand ready to kill you with?

Prue - I am going to say that's smart, but as a Evil leader you will be smarter than the ones that listen to you?

Evil Leader - That's correct. I am glad you have noticed, but I will let you notice where my swords going to go.

Prue doesn't say anything as she knows what he meant. So with her quick reaction with her sword. Stops the leader pentraiting her necklace.

They get back into the sword fight for so long. Till the Evil leader disappers from Prue's sight.

The leader has disappeared so he can try and get Prue whilst she isn't looking.

Prue know his trick this time and taps into her own senses to sense where he is coming from.

She pretends she doesn't notice and waits for that chance to use her sword to kill him.

He comes in range of striking distance to kill Prue, but Prue also senses where he is to kill him.

Prue can also move out of the way as she can fly on her own giving her a better advantage.

She jumps off Fire's back as soon as the Evil leader tries to strike at her from behind.

Prue - You missed. So much for trying to kill me from behind, but you are so much easier to get to know as you can't fly without your dragon.

Unlike me.

So what do you say now that I have the upper advantage?

Evil Leader - No you can't?

Prue - Carn't I. It's a bit to late for that know.

Prue strikes with her sword and the Evil leader screams in pain.

Evil Leader - How did you do this without me noticing?

Prue - You got distracted by me talking and lost focus on what my hand were doing.

So I had the opportunity to strike. Now isn't that clever of me?

Evil Leader - You may of defeated me this time, but I eill be back someday and it will be your girls who suffer?

Prue - I will be waiting as I will still be around when they become adults.

The Evil Leader now disappears and so does his screaming dragon leaving Prue and Fire in the sky.

Fire - Prue you have done it?

Prue - I know and it feels great.

I also didn't have to get as weak as my Evil self as I made sure it didn't last long.

So I made sure I got all the advantages without making any mistakes and different tactics from what my ancester used.

So because I used things differently I won.

Anyway come on we have a croud that's cheering for us.

The crowd might be cheering, but Bowen, Piper, Pheobe and Paige aren't as whilst Prue was fighting Bowen was shot with an arrow.

He is still alive as his armor protected him mostly. It's sticking in at the top of his left shoulder where his armor isn't as thick.

But the impact was enough to send him to the ground with Piper, Pheobe and Paige by his side.

They carry on talking to him as it keeps him awake without falling unconscious from the blood that he was losing.

Prue and Fire come down from the sky.

At first Prue was happy till she couldn't see her sisters and her husband.

So she calls for them.

Prue - Bowen, Piper, Pheobe, Paige where are you.

Didn't you see I have won where ever you have gone?

Fire - I think they have gone?

Prue - I don't know why.

Lets go through this crowd.

Prue and Fire now walk through the crowd not realising that Bowen has been shot.

Prue and Fire get through the cheering crowd.

Prue then stops and then Fire does the same.

Prue looks towards her husbands direction and sees that he is on the floor.

Before she moves she says his name.

Prue - Bowen

Fire follows Prue as she moves over to her husbands side.

The side where the arrow is sticking in him.

Piper moves out of the way as it was the side she was on.

Bowen sees Prue and speaks to her as best as he can.

Bowen Prue. Can you help me get this arrow out?

Prue - Yes I am going to get it out. So please stay awake.

I just don't understand why none of my sisters tried to get it out and heal you instead of waiting for me to finish as I might not of made it out?

Bowen - Prue they didn't want to make anything worse if they pulled it out.

Which means it would of upset you more if they nearly killed me when it was pulled out.

They have done good anyway. They have kept me awake so I wouldn't fall asleep from all the blood.

Prue's sisters don't say anything as they know their sister has a point as Paige would of been able to heal him straight away if Piper or Pheobe pulled the arrow out.

Prue now just goes with it and gets the arrow out herself and heels Bowen.

Bowen - Well atleast yo did your job without being killed or critally injured.

I am proud of you?

Prue - Well I was happy with my victory till I found you was injured.

So my concern at the moment is you and making sure you are better?

Bowen - Now what would I do without a wife that can both fight and heal wounds when needed?

Prue - Well I don't really want to answer that, but I will say you probably would of suffered alot more than you have done?

Bowen - Well now that you have got the arrow out and healed the wound from it we can all celebrate your victory.

Plus thanks for doing what you have done.

Maybe it will help me more to repect your magic when other magic comes to interfear with our time together.

It's made me realise that magic will always be a part of this family. Even if I don't always like it?

Prue - Well remember I always don't like magic interfering with our time together, but thank you for finally understanding why it happens and that it will always be apart of our lives.

I will also agree with it now that it is time to celebrate what my ancester couldn't even achieve?

Evil Prue - Hay be nice. I could of just let the Evil Leader get you, but I didn't as I couldn't.

Remember I cam close and the battle went on longer than yours did?

Prue - No need to be like that because I achieved something you didn't and yes I thank you for helping.

I couldn't of succeeded if it wasn't for you?

Evil Prue - Now that's better. You learned from my mistakes as you took everything into acount from what I said to do differently.

Queen - Prue we have got to go and do something for your victory as you did what I asked and saved this kingdom.

So now this kingdom should be safe for a long time yet till he comes back with an army and for someone to sumon them?

Prue - I don't know what you can offer.

I am also not sure what to ask for?

Queen - Well for now then lets head back to my castle and if you want I could get the villagers when they get back to give you gifts for your victory?

Prue - That will be fine as I havn't got anything in mind, but could you try and give my sisters, Bowen, Evil me and Paige something too as they also helped?

Queen - I think that can be arranged.

I will do anything you ask as now you are known as our savoir of this kingdom.

People will look up to you, just like they did your ancester?

Prue - I like the sound of that. I wish more people would do that where I came from.

Instead of being afried of me or just hate me for what I am?

Queen - Prue I know it's hard, but you shouldn't let them bother you. It's the way some humans are and they just don't want to understand that some creatures are good and not all Evil.

That's why they are afraid of you or don't like you is because you are more stronger than they are.

So they eirther become afraid or hate the fact that you are different from them and shouldn't be?

Prue - That's another thing. I wish more people understood me and see that I am not going to harm them.

It's just another thing that I have had to acept in my life if I want to keep living and getting on with it.

With my family like anybody else does.

I wish they would see me as a mother and not some Evil being.

All I want to do is raise my girls to have a better life than from what I get sometimes.

Still they have to suffer the hatred too because they are partly different.

Queen - Let me tell you something.

Not all humans will except what is great and what's great in creatures that try and live life without harming anyone.

So before you get upset anymore lets get back to my castle now and not talk about anything that will result in upsetting you?

Prue - Sounds like a great idea.

Prue, the Queen and Bowen start to head back first and then Prue's sisters follow with Fire and what's left of the good dragon riders.

On the way the Queen and Prue talk about the good things instead of things that are upsetting.

We only see them talking as the scene fades out and they enter the castle.

Prue's sisters, Bowen, Fire and the Queen need rest, but first they reunite themselves with Amy, Prudence, Patricia and Paige 2nd.

They are excited to see one another again after a long battle. After this Evil Prue and Paige enter, but they managed to see their new generation of family reuinite as they entered.

Evil Prue - You remember when that was us reuniting with our girls after a fight we only just survived?

Evil Paige - For as much as I was Evil it was very emotional just like this one is.

You know why it's emotional?

Evil Prue - Well for one they thought they would never see each other, but because they survived they were all very excited to see each other.

Then the other thing why it's emotional for us because we are watching one of our generations grow up and fight together.

Which means we were successful in what we wanted.

Our family line continued gaining strength, power and goodness till another generation is born in the future which will be 10 times stronger doing what us, them and others did through the Halliwell line?

Evil Paige - I only asked for a simple answer, but you are right in what you said.

So basically we only have ourselves to blame. In a good way?

Evil Prue - I am mostly always right in what I say.

I was right in that when I was dying and then to start my new life in helping future dragon witches gain theirs.

I told you that I always would look out for you. Even when you couldn't see me. I think something worked out somewere as it went from our generation to theirs?

Evil Paige - One of those were to stay strong for each other and for our family.

I think that's how our generation grew stronger and the line carried on to where it is now?

Evil Prue - I do miss those times when we could play with our girls when they were growing up.

It's those times that pass so quickly. I am also proud of our line continuing into what it is.

We also know that what ever happens our line continues into the future as we know from meeting them.

Taking that trip to the future I think helped as we must of done something right in the past for future generations to continue our powerful line.

Now the Halliwell family stop hugging as they know Evil Prue and Paige have entered.

Prue - Why don't you two come over here too.

You deserve a welcome back as much as all we do as you both helped us get here.

Without both of your help I don't think I would be standing where I am now.

Evil Prue and Paige now gpo with good Prue to her sisters to get a hug from them for helping out.

Prudence, Patricia and Paige 2nd also hug Evil Prue and Paige.

Tears start to come from both of them as they havn't been able to hug children for a while. It reminds them of their daughters when they wanted hugs from their mum and aunt.

Then Amy gets a hug from Prue and her sisters.

Then Evil Prue and Paige do the same.

The Queen just stands by whilst everyone reunites after the war.

Then after reuniting and welcoming everyone back they go and get some rest.

So they are ready for the trip home after the village gives it's thanks to the Halliwell's.

Also when the Halliwell's have excepted the gifts the villagers can offer.

Then also from what the Queen can offer and her daughter giving Prue, her sisters, Bowen, Evil Prue and Paige a big thanks for helping.

Exit - Dragon Realm Castle - Night

Into - A quiat forest - Night

Selene and Cole are still about as they havn't gone back to the underworld yet.

Cole - How can you not go back to the underworld after everything you nearly accomplished?

Selene - Because of what I tried to do was wrong and I realise that now.

Prue did the right thing all those years ago.

She protected me when she knew my family had no chance of surving even if they were part demon.

She still saved my life from that Fire and I have never really thanked her properly?

Cole - That's why you want to become best friends with her?

Selene - I see no problem with that.

Another reason why I am going to congratulate her for what's she's done in the morning with everyone else.

So if you want to go back to the underworld you can?

Cole - I will don't worry. As now I don't have to compete with you to become the Source.

It's about time I took that role again.

I have some unfinished bussiness to attend to.

So you can go and join Prue. Then even die with her once I have become the Source and gained powerful demons by my side once again.

Then I can have Pheobe if her sisters are delt with and the the girls before they come into their new power.

The new power of 3?

Selene - You wont get a chance to get near those girls. They are to protected by their mothers and their aunts.

I am talking from experience?

Cole - We will see about that once I have become the Source of all Evil?

Selene - Not if I get to Prue first and tell her your plans. Then her and her sisters will be ready?

Cole - Tell her if she is prepared to listen. Remember you have still got to gain her trust?

Selene - I will.

Now I am going somewere to spend the night and gain Prue's trust in the morning?

Cole - Well so have I in the underworld where I am going to gain my place back.

Anyway if you gain Prue's trust you will have a bit of time to spend as friends.

Only whilst I gain my demonic army. So spend it well together.

Selene doesn't say anything and disappears to find a place to stay for the night.

Cole then shimmers to the underworld to start his plan of getting the Source's place again and gain a demonic army.

Exit - Forest Night

Into - Dragon Realm Castle - Early Morning

Prue asual is the first one up as she only slept so much during the night as she kept thinking of her victory. Now that everything is going to be back to normal.

Selene is also awake and outside the castle as she knows Prue is always the first one up.

Selene tries her luck and appears in the castle.

Prue has gone to the castle's library as she can't get any breakfeast till the Queen, Amy and the rest of her family are awake.

Selene goes to the library as she senses that's where Prue has gone, but she has to becarful that she isn't seen by the people who work in the castle.

Selene enters the library and closes the door behind her.

Prue looks from the book she was reading and notices who it is and gets up.

Prue - What are you doing here.

Is it because I defeated one of your kind and gave the good side victory?

Selene - Well yes.

Only to congratulate you and hoping that you can give me a chance to be good?

Prue - That's going to be hard as every other time you have wanted to be eirther just hurt me or kill me.

You had that chance before you turned to the Evil side.

It's going to be hard to forgive you for what you have done?

Selene - I know that I am going to make you angry as I know what I did was wrong.

I really do want to change now and work by your side. I want to work for good and before you think it.

There is no Evil trick behind this?

Prue - You really want to change.

Fine I will give you that chance. Only if you can prove it.

I still don't forgive you for what you tried to do to me in the past?

Selene - Your really going to give that chance.

I thought it would be alot harder than it has been to gain your trust?

Prue - Well if you really want it that much you can gain my trust and actually work with me really well.

It is harder for other Evil to gain my trust, but in some way I can sense that you really want to be good?

Selene - Thanks Prue.

Maybe my human side actually has those feelings?

Prue - Well now you have gained my trust you can try and gain my sisters who will be less willing to trust you?

Selene - Well they trust in you. So if you can convince them that I am not out to harm you they will?

Prue - Ok I will do it, but there are no garantees.

There will be a garantee that my sisters wont like the idea that I have started to trust you.

Then they will take their anger out on me for trusting you?

Selene - I will understand if they don't as my past isn't actually good.

Prue - Come on lets go and see if their up to get it over with as I will soon have gifts to recieve from the village?

Prue and Selene now exit the library together to find Prue's sisters.

Exit - Library - Morning

Into - Castle Corridors

Prue and Selene are still talking.

Selene - You did great out there against that leader. You have done something I wouldn't beable to do?

Prue - Remember I only just did it.

Prue and Selene now approach where Prue's sisters bedrooms are.

Piper is the next one out as she is nearly always the 2nd up unless Prue stays at Dragon Castle with Bowen, Fire and the girls.

Piper - Prue am I dreaming as that is -

Prue cuts her off.

Prue - Yes it's Selene?

Piper - Why is she standing next to you. Did you forget what she has nearly done to you in the past?

Prue - I remember well, but after talking to her she has convinced me that she wants to have the chance to be good again?

Piper - Prue did you bang your head or something because you wouldn't even do that if you were at home?

Prue - No I havn't, but it was my senses that told me so I am giving her that chance and proves that she really wants to work for good?

Piper - Ok by the sound of all this you want me to trust her too.

Fine I will give her a chance which is going by your words not hers.

If she even tries to harm you I will have her head for it.

Pheobe and Paige now come out of their rooms.

Paige - What is this what I am seeing?

Piper - Don't even go there. Prue wants you and Pheobe to trust Selene?

Pheobe/ Paige - What

Pheobe - Prue why do you think we want to trust her for when all she has ever done is try to kill you?

Prue - She wants a chance to be good again and if you don't trust in her you can trust in me and my senses?

Pheobe - Right fine I trust your words Prue.

I will say though becarful around her as she is capable of doing anything to you?

Prue - I think I will be fine. Now what about you Paige. Do you want to share your feelings about this?

Paige - Well my feelings are the same as Piper's and Pheobe's.

If you trust her, we trust your words and senses.

If it goes by anything in the past you have always been right about you desisions?

Prue - Thank you Paige.

Paige - Well I sort of speak from experience to when we first met.

You were the first one to give me a real chance.

Piper - Well if you think about it. It was different because you were our long lost sister.

Selene - Well atleast I have some trust in my words or Prue's version of my words?

Prue - Begrateful you have much as it's not seterling very well.

The Queen now enters with her daughter.

Queen - Prue are you ready as they are all here now. They have been up from really early once they heard words of your victory?

Prue - Wow this early. My girls, Fire, Bowen havn't come out yet and neither has Paige 2nd.

Prudence - What do you mean we haven't. We are hear now?

Prue - Well I didn't realise that you were up along with your sister, dad, Fire and Paige 2nd.

Patricia - Mum what is that witch doing here?

Prue - Sweetie watch what you say please.

Short version so I don't have to keep repeating myself.

She wants to have a chance to be good again and my senses also say that.

That's why I trust her enough to keep a promise?

Patricia - Oh ok. Sorry I thought you might hurt mum again?

Selene - It doesn't matter as I understand why you said what you have said.

Prudence - I am not saying anything.

Paige 2nd - Me neither.

Fire - I am going with Prue's words.

Bowen - Well that just leaves me.

I will say how can you trust, but you will only say something else to convinse me and win.

So I just hope that you have got the right trust in her as I don't want to see you suffer or get killed?

Prue - Thanks I knew you would understand and have trust in me.

Now we have to get going to reseave my victory gifts.

Evil Prue - Don't forget us. Me and my sister might not have to live on earth anymore, but we still like to get involved with celebrations on earth?

Prue - How could I forget you and your sister?

Evil Prue - I din't know. Maybe it's because you have made a new friend that me and my sister wouldn't make friends with?

Selene - Ok I understand that nobody likes me, but atleast can you give me the chance to prove myself like Prue is doing?

Evil Prue - Ok now I have nothing else to say.

Prue - Well lets get going to celebrate. So then it will make people happy.

Prue and everyone else get going to the entrence of the castle, so they can get their thanks and gifts from the village.

Exit - Castle Corridors

Prue and everyone else now arrive at the entrence of the castle.

They are prepared to face the villagers outside.

Into - Castle grounds - Morning

Prue and everyone enter the outside and the villagers who want to give gifts approach Prue, her sisters, Evil Prue and Paige, Bowen, The Queen and Fire to give thank you gifts to them all.

Some gifts are flowers and others just random gifts that the villagers have chosen for thank you presents.

Fire recieves trays of meat that will keep her going for a while as they know what dragons love to eat.

After the villagers have given their thanks and gifts to Prue and everyone. They let them proceed with getting everything ready to go back home.

The villagers go back to their homes to restart living as they once did with putting this war behind them.

They will however remember that Prue saved their home and with help from her sisters, hers and Paige's past, Bowen, Fire and the Queen. Plus all the good dragon riders who helped.

From what Prue and everyone else has done for this kingdom will go down in history just like Evil Prue did in the past with her sister, cousins and Fire.

Exit - Castle Grounds - Morning

After Prue, Her sisters, Bowen, the Girls and Fire have everything sorted for going back they have their breakfeast they have been waiting for till they take their journey back home.

Evil Prue and Paige help the Halliwell family with everything now have from the villagers as Fire can't carry everything.

So Evil Prue asked her dragon to help and she does as she is so loyal to Prue being her witch.

Once the Halliwell family has finished eating their breakfeast and have got everything they taking back.

They say their good byes to the Queen and Amy. Then they head for the grounds of the castle where they can be sent back to their own realm.

Exit - Dragon Realm Castle and Grounds

Exit - Dragon Realm - Later Morning

Into - Halliwell Kingdom - Later Morning

The Halliwell family arrive back at their castles and Fire drops off some of the things she was carrying along with Paige's giant bat, Evil Prue's dragons and Evil Paige's bat.

Prue drops her things off first along with her daughters and Bowen's things and just leaves them in the castle for later as she is going to spend some sister time with her sisters.

The girls, Bowen and Fire also join in.

Evil Prue and Paige help.

They go with Prue and her family, but spend time with the girls and Bowen whilst Prue has some sister time with her sisters as they all deserve to after what they have been through together.

Then after Prue and her sisters have spent time together, the girls join in with Bowen, Evil Prue and Paige.

Fire has been lying in front of the fire place all a long as that is one of her favourite places.

Now we go in a few weeks later where Prue has got that holiday she promised Bowen that her family would go on to get away from demons and the higher magic. She got this holiday as soon as she could as she really wanted to get this holiday.

Her sisters got a holiday too near to where Prue and her little family are staying.

Prue has got the big house she promised she would get to that has sea views, a beach and a big back garden so the girls can play around.

Prue and Bowen can also have their own private time together ehilst the girls play with one another.

They can watch Prudence and Patricia from the edge of the garden where they can sit if the girls play on the beach or play in the sea.

From here Prue and Bowen can still have private time together and catch up on time together they missed.

Then on other days having family days out to the other times that suround the area they are staying in to which Prue's sisters join in.

Now we go into Prue's and Bowen's bedroom in the big house whilst they are talking and sharing their love with one another as they have missed it.

Everyone knew that Prue and Bowen wouldn't fall out forever as their love is strong.

Prue - Now isn't this a great feeling now that we can spend time together once again after everything we have been through?

Bowen - I think finally too. I think it's about time we were given a chance to be with one another without any interruptions?

Prue - I know this is going to sound to soon, but do you think we can get started on our love catch up?

Bowen - I think that's a great idea. So if your suggesting it. It must be fine as normally you don't want to go that far for personal reasons?

Prue - Well personal reasons aside I think I will be fine. I just didn't really want to keep showing my scars as they put me off. I didn't want to be reminded of how I got those scars. I didn't want to be reminded of those times where I was killed or wounded?

Bowen - Well as much as you are fine with it. I am too.

So hopefully we can have time together away from any magic calling and a chance to be away from the girls?

Prue - I hope so too. I can cope with our girls if something is wrong with them. It's just the magic world that keeps knocking every time.

The girls know that we want time together and that's why they do things together to give us that chance.

They know though that we will be here if they need us?

Bowen - Ok anyway this time we spend together might be limited, so I think we better get started on catch up?

Prue - Ok, but we aren't going to far in this as I have enough with Prudence and Patricia or we have enough with two girls. So lets take this easy whilst we catch up.

We now let Prue and Bowen have private time together and then we exit to see Prudence and Patricia playing together outside on the back.

Now with all the Halliwell family on the big holiday enjoying the time together before they have to get back to their jobs in Halliwell Kingdom.

We exit as the scene begins to black out.

Black out

Exit - Where the Halliwell family is on holiday.

End of Act 5

End of Final Chapter.

Special Chapter Coming Soon.


	13. Chapter 13 What Happened Next Part 1

**What Happened Next**

**Here we will see the stories of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige in the future summing up what they did next in their lives. Leading up to where they are talking from in the future. **

**We start with Prue's side of the story first. Summing up some of the events that happened after her and her families holiday. To where she is talking about it in the future. **

**Prue - **Well I will begin with the events that happened after my family came off our big holiday.

Most of the holiday went fine. I just got distracted once by the Dragon Guardian when I was with Bowen because of the Elders complaining on how much me and Bowen were loving each other.

They said it was getting in the way if I had to do a job for them with my sisters.

I refused to listen to anything they had to say as I thought they were going to far with it.

So it ended up going to the Higher Magic Court where they called upon other higher magic like themselves to see what they thought.

It's not the first time I have seen the Higher Magic Court.

Me and my sisters have been there before for other reasons.

I still didn't want to agree with anything the higher magic had to say as I know in myself that there was nothing wrong with me and Bowen loving each other more than usual.

Then the Elders started talking about stories they had witnessed by looking into the future if me and Bowen carried on loving each other more.

So lets take a look at what happened in the court room that day.

Into - Higher Magic Court - Heaven - Day

Elder - Prue you realise what can happen if you and Bowen carrying on loving each other more than normal?

Prue - Well I can't see anything wrong with it.

You just can't stand watching it and it shouldn't be any of your business what I do with my life or with my husband?

Elder - Well we will tell you what we saw that could destroy your families future if you carry on?

Prue - How does it destroy my family that I love my husband?

Elder - Well if you listen to what I have to say you will find out.

Well if you carried on with Bowen you would of had another child?

Prue - What's wrong with that. I know I might of said that I had enough with Prudence and Patricia, but I am sure that me and Bowen would cope with another child?

Elder - Not this child. You would be able to help the child grow up, but it's what happened after that.

Your new born child would be a boy, but some how Evil would take over him as he grew into a full grown adult.

Making him the powerful Demon Witch that ever existed putting the rest of your family line at risk?

Prue - Well I don't see a problem with the child being a boy and some how I think I would prevent him from turning Evil?

Elder - That's where you fail Prue. He gets turned Evil a different way and that's where we don't understand it either.

It ends up being something we can't pick up?

Prue doesn't even say anything as she knows she should of tried everything not for him to turn Evil.

She can't believe she fails and that's why the Elders are telling her now in the court and in front of the other Higher Magic.

As much as she would love him she knows this time the Elders have a point.

It's the only way that her family will stay safe if she doesn't have another child.

Now we exit from this memory and back to Prue speaking from the future.

Exit - One of Prue's memories

Into - Future where Prue is speaking from

Prue - Now that you have herd that story. Let me get into the next one.

This one will be happier than the last one as this one is about the girls.

This was kept secret from my sisters as they wouldn't of liked the idea.

Not long after I went that issue at the Higher Magic Court the girls asked me if they could have the chance to vanquish a demon.

At first I didn't know what to say and thought way at their age that they would want to do that.

Then I realised that I couldn't keep the girls away from their destiny as the knew Power of 3.

So I helped. I let them this once as they were all in my castle. So my sisters weren't there to get angry with me over my decision.

So I found the girls a lower level demon. I made myself the bate.

A lower level demon did appear near my dragons cave.

So ran back towards my castle to make the demon think I didn't want to fight.

I didn't want him to figure out that I was leading him straight into a trap.

I got back up to the top level in my castle where the girls were waiting.

The demon shimmered inside not far behind me. Then he started to speak.

Demon - So you think you could run witch?

Prue - Well yes this time as it's not me who wants to fight you?

Demon - So what happened to you and your sisters vanquishing demons. You just run now instead?

Prue - Well it's not me and my sisters that are going to vanquish you?

Demon - Well if it isn't you and your sisters that are going to try and vanquish me then who are. Does that mean I can try and kill you as I don't see your sisters around?

Prue - No that doesn't mean you get the chance to try and kill me. Then your answer to the beginning of your question.

They are going to vanquish you. Not me and my sisters?

Demon - What can they do. They are just children or is it more like you and your sisters don't want to vanquish us demons anymore so you get your kids to do it?

Prue - Don't underestimate my daughters and my sisters daughter power when they are all together.

This is their destiny and it can't be kept from them forever.

So take him girls.

The girls get ready in their positions to start the Power of 3 spell.

They hold hands with each other.

Patricia and Paige2nd wait for Prudence to start the spell.

Prudence looks up to her mum to begin with.

Prue - It's fine. I will be right behind you if anything goes wrong.

Now Prudence, Patricia and Paige2nd are ready to start.

The demon is getting very impatient with all this waiting around.

So he creates an energy ball that he sends in their direction straight away.

Prue sends it back in his direction and the girls begin the spell.

Patricia/Prudence/Paige2nd - The Power of 3, will set us free.

They carry on repeating the spell till it vanquishes the demon after a lot of energy ball throwing and the demon screaming. The demon blows up like the rest of them.

Patricia, Prudence and Paige2nd stop the spell and release each others hands.

Patricia turns around towards her mum and goes and gives her a hug. Prudence and Paige2nd do the same. So then Prue is hugging all three of them.

Prue - You three have made me so proud. You have proven you can do it together at any point in your lives and that you didn't have to be the same age as me and my sisters started?

Prudence - Thanks mum for giving us that chance even if it was scary?

Prue - I didn't mind as I was here with you. I might of been angry if you went off with Patricia and Paige2nd with out me.

Anyway you needed that chance to feel the power with each other as you can't be kept away from it forever.

Just don't tell my sisters or they will kill me for letting you three do it?

Prudence - We wont and there is something else I want to mention whilst we are still here.

Me, Patricia and Paige2nd know that you and your sisters wouldn't use us to vanquish demons for you?

Prue - I knew you three wouldn't agree with what that demon said.

Plus I think you girls know me and my sisters well enough that we wouldn't use you three to vanquish demons on any occasion.

That will just come natural when it's the right time for you three to do it full time?

Patricia - Some demons don't know what care is and can't feel love. The love we share as a family.

It was taken away from them?

Prue - I think your starting to figure some more things about some of the demons.

You have been well educated?

Patricia - That's without spending years in magic school. I like home school better when it comes to magic?

Prudence - You have always been more into the different magic out there and learning more about what Evil is out there. So you are ready for what ever Evil attacks?

Patricia - I would just like to be ready for that day when I will have to help save my niece from Evil.

I will like to know my magic will be enough. So when better not to learn if not now.

So you can thank mum and her sisters for teaching it to us. So Paige you can thank my mum too.

Prue - Why does it sound like you three are growing up to fast. It's going to fast for me.

Now that you have had experience of what is to come on different levels you three will be grown up before I know it.

Then Paige your mum will feel it too especially now that I am already feeling it.

Patricia - Mum we will still be here when we grow up. Just like what we seen in the future. We stay here as a family looking after Penelope?

Prue - I know that. It's hard to think after looking after you and Prudence all these years from Evil and taking care of you.

Then all the good times I spent with you when you were kids will all fall on me in the future.

Then watching you and Prudence take my place in demon fighting and become queen's of my dragons?

Patricia - You will just be really happy with me and Prudence?

Prue - Of course I will be. I am proud of you both now and have been all the way to this day.

Then I have been proud of Paige2nd for as long as I have known her.

Anyway when that day comes to you and Prudence becoming Queen's will make me more happy. I will be happy knowing it was me helping it happen from the day you and Prudence were born?

Patricia - You have been teaching me and Prudence well.

From what ever happens in the future me and Prudence will still call you mum as nothing will change that we are your girls.

We will always know you as one of the greatest Dragon Queen's too?

Prue - I know you girls will always be my girls and I would like you to remember me for who I was and what I was?

Patricia - We will do. We will make sure that future generations will know who you was and what we are. We will make sure of that the knowledge is passed down?

Prue - Knowledge isn't that a sort of big word for your age group to know or is that how they teach at school these days?

Patricia - Or it could be the fact I am at top of my class. It makes me better than Prudence.

Prudence - Hay I am not that bad. Remember your still younger than me which means you can still be dealt with?

Patricia - So It doesn't make me afraid of you because you are older than me.

Your just jealous of me because I am at the top of my class and that you aren't in yours?

Prudence - I am nearly. Remember I am standing next to you.

One thing for you to remember I will always be stronger when it comes to power?

Patricia - So what. I am not far off as we both have the same powers. I am not jealous either unlike you.

Another thing for you to be jealous about is the fact that I can bring stories alive and you can't?

Prudence - Why would I want to bring stories alive as all yours has done has got us in danger?

Patricia - Not all my stories have had danger in. They have been happy too.

You keep trying things on me, but there not going to work.

So don't think you can win?

Prudence - Well I will at some point and you will end up crying like you normally do when I win because you can't take it.

Or just run to mum like I have scared you with what I said and make it sound worse than it is.

See I have been told off more than you because you make it sound worse than it was.

So I have had to take it off mum and you get away with it.

Patricia now doesn't say anything.

Prudence - See you don't say anything as you know that I am right.

So mum tell her she started it and not me?

Prue - I know who started it. I have been here all the way through yours and your sisters argument this time.

So I suggest you both stop before you end up killing one another. I didn't get that demon for you to vanquish so you could kill each other afterwards.

Prudence - Patricia still started it as she said she was better than me.

I was only reacting to what she said and you blame us both?

Prue - Prudence stop trying to argue this out with me.

I told both of you to stop, so you wouldn't hurt each other if it went to far. So I ended your argument with each other and I am not getting into one with you over it.

Paige 2nd - We were all so happy a moment ago and now look at you three.

Prudence and Patricia you need to say sorry to one another. Prudence you also need to say sorry to your mum.

Prue - I think there is something you have to learn. When it's in my castle this normally happens between them both without me getting involved.

I just normally end up breaking them up.

Paige 2nd - Well I wouldn't know that because I don't live here remember.

Prudence remember to apologise to your mum if you can't come to terms with your sister at the moment.

Prudence - Alright fine. Sorry mum I shouldn't of continued it by nearly arguing with you?

Prue - It's fine. It just gets annoying when it gets carried on.

So now I am just hoping you and your sister make up soon.

Paige2nd - Now that's better.

Now we go out of this memory and back to Prue talking.

Exit - Prue's second memory

Into - Prue talking in the future

Now that you have learned what happened then with the demon and the girls arguing with Prudence.

It's not the only the only thing nearly happened. When Paige2nd started to say things about everyone making up I started to feel slightly different inside. If I just wanted to say something to Paige2nd.

It made me feel like I wanted to have a go at her for telling my girls what to do in my castle, but I didn't.

It was like my Evil side was trying to get back out.

So I went to my sisters afterwards with my girls and Paige2nd to talk to them about it.

Me and my sisters talked with one another whilst the girls played together.

So me and my sisters agreed to watch out for my Evil side if it ever appeared again. I had to promise my sisters that I would go to them if I thought it was getting worse so they would put a stop to it.

Besides all that. I got in trouble yet again with the Higher Magic Court for letting the girls use high level magic under the age of 18.

I still didn't want to listen as all I did was let the girls try out their power together on a lower level demon I could of handled on my own with just a fireball.

I am glad my sisters never found out that I got into trouble again or they would of found out what I let the girls do.

So I just went on my own to get it over with.

Lets just take a quick look of what happened instead of me explaining it all.

Into - Higher Magic Court

Another higher level elder is trying to explain to Prue the rules of magic when it comes to children.

Higher Level Elder - It seems Prue that you haven't learnt your lesson and starting to bend the rules to much.

First it was your love with Bowen and now you are putting your girls and your sisters daughter in danger by letting them go against demons at their age?

Prue - I think you need to look back at my families history which then might get the message across.

The sooner my girls learn to defend themselves the more prepared they will be when they come into it full time.

Including my sisters daughter will be ready.

That will be different instead of just dropping it on them like you did with me and my sisters?

Higher Level Elder - I understand your concerns completely, but like any other magic family yours has rules to go by that should limit the dangers your girls could get into.

You know what the rules are?

Prue - Firstly how can you understand the concerns I have for my girls when all you elders do is throw rules at me.

Then yes I know what the rules are. I just don't want to go by them?

Higher Level Elder - Yes Prue. You and your sisters are good at that.

Breaking the magic rules seems to be one of the most things you all do very well.

Then letting your girls and your sisters daughter use high level magic under the age 18 is another.

Keep breaking the rules you should go by Prue could have serious consequences. Some of these lead to punishment.

Unless you want a punishment you are going to have to go by the rules if you want to stay with your family for the rest of your life.

Instead of spending the rest of your life in a magic prison for breaking the rules?

Prue - They just wanted to try out what their destiny would be like which can't be kept from them forever.

The quicker they learn. The more protected they will be in the future?

Higher Level Elder - That maybe so Prue. You still put your own girls in danger and your niece.

Whilst your girls and your niece are under age it's still your job with your sisters to vanquish these demons?

Prue - I was there when they vanquished the demon. I wouldn't leave them alone. So if something went wrong I could deal with it?

Higher Level Elder - Prue can I just say something else that has got us elders talking.

We don't know what's got into you in these past few weeks as you wouldn't normally break two rules in just a few weeks of each other.

Your normally more careful than that and your starting to attract attention up here in The Realm of the Elders?

Prue - That's a question to ask. You should know the answer to it already.

Anyway if you have some how forgotten which I am sure you haven't. I will remind you.

You elders interrupted me and Bowen in a private moment that we were enjoying.

Then you send me that threat and saying I would have to come to this magic court because me and Bowen was making to much love.

Then you send for me to come back up here when all I did was let the girls try and vanquish a demon with my protection behind them.

To which I didn't find anything wrong with unlike you and the rest of the elders.

You have a habit of upsetting me and my sisters.

Piper especially because she is married to Leo and many more times before which didn't make me happy.

The more you elders upset Piper upsets me because she is blaming things on herself.

So try and explain that?

Higher Level Elder - Well that was before we elders let White Lighters marry witches.

To which some elders still look back on as Piper doesn't seem to see Leo much anymore?

Prue - There is an answer to that too.

If you elders didn't drop all the work on Leo. Piper would see her husband more often.

So don't think I don't know what you elders are playing at when it comes to getting between them.

Now that you are increasing your elders game towards me and Bowen. I see it more now.

You elders love getting between love in my family?

Higher Level Elder - Leo still has a job to do helping other young witches come into their power and help his other charges as you and your sisters don't seem to need his help as much anymore?

Prue - Leo is still Piper's husband and they need to spend time together.

Piper still wants a child and she really doesn't care weather it's a boy or girl. You are keeping her away from what she wants after everything she has done for you elders.

Then me, Phoebe and Paige have been through nearly all the steps she has been through.

You elders have put my sister through a lot. I tried to help her through some of it along with Phoebe to begin with and then Paige started to help when she found out she was one of my sisters.

I did the best I could to help Piper, but I knew I really couldn't do anything, but be there for her when she got upset?

Higher Level Elder - We have for seen Piper's child. She will have one in the future.

She will have her child a few years after Penelope is born. Then Piper's and Prudence's children will have a destiny together fighting Evil after both your daughters time of fighting Evil is over.

So I hope that's made you some what better?

Prue - Well that's partly a relief, but it doesn't change the fact you elders are still putting Piper through things without letting her see Leo more often?

Higher Level Elder - We can't jeopardise her future child as that would change things if she had one now.

Penelope would have to fight demons on her own. Then try and look after a child on her own. It would be to difficult for her. So we are trying to make some things easier for her.

So I hope that's given you more of an understanding why we elders do some of the things we do?

Prue - Well yes it has, but where are my girls in the future if Penelope had to do things on her own.

They would still be alive and I think I would still be if it's around the time she begins fighting demons.

Please tell me my girls will still be alive?

Higher Level Elder - Yes your girls and yourself would still be alive to help her for so many years of her life.

It would be the years that came after when she would become the Matriarch of the Dragon Witch line.

After her your family line dies down for so long just to single daughters being born, so somehow we have to find a way to make sure both sides of the Halliwell line go through into the far future.

All the way past the new millennium.

I have probably told you a lot more than I should have, so you will have to promise you don't say anything.

I was hoping it would put your mind a rest more and to just follow the rules we put in place. Better now you know why they are there?

Prue - I promise I wont say anything as I know that can course problems.

So what you have said to me is safe with me.

I think you have gave me more relief now that I know my line carries on further into the future.

I must have done something right for it to go as far as the new millennium and with Piper's generation of children.

Then Paige must have too.

I am not sure about Phoebe though as she has never really said much about a child since what happened with her and Cole the first time?

Higher Level Elder - Prue you have done great as a Dragon Witch, Queen, Sister, Aunt, Wife and mother so far. So it shows why your line continues into the future.

It's just those rules you seem to have trouble with.

Anyway the far future tells us if Phoebe has children in the future and yes Paige's line continues too.

Why do you think I have said about the new millennium?

Prue - Because I exist too. Then Piper, Phoebe and Paige?

Higher Level Elder - The new power of 4.

Twice over.

One family living in your village in the same time.

Then also in another place on a different land.

The Halliwell line at some point splits into two different families of Halliwell's.

One part of the family move to the new land and some stay where their family have always been?

Prue - The Halliwell line really gets that big.

At least that explains how far into the future the line goes.

I suppose I understand now why you elders do some of your things.

If you didn't the Halliwell line may of struggled to get that far into the future?

Higher Level Elder - Yes that's correct Prue.

Prue - Well I think I understand now.

So can I go now please before my sisters find out where I have been again?

Higher Level Elder - Yes you can. Remember to follow the rules Prue and I know you can?

Prue - I will try and I know I can before you say anything else?

Higher Level Elder - Ok Prue you can go.

I wont say anything else?

Prue - Thank you

Prue and Fire now leave after being a long time in the Magic Court.

Exit - Magic Court

Into - Where Prue is speaking in the future.

Well now you know that part of the story the rest isn't much different apart from that I didn't have to visit the Magic Court anymore.

My sisters never found out.

Then me and my sisters got back into the old routine of vanquishing the odd Evil here and there.

Some of them stronger than the others which made the vanquish worth while instead of a lower level demon just trying to take us on to make a point and name for himself.

My family started to go on more holidays to take a break from vanquishing Evil.

So that got my girls and Paige 2nd out more and to enjoy themselves more when they had other places to visit and play.

Instead of them wanting me to join in with them or do things with them.

They gave me a chance to do more of what I wanted to do.

Plus I could spend valuable time with Bowen. The time I wouldn't have much at home.

It got a little less when me and my sisters agreed to teach at magic school for a while.

We actually stayed in the school and only went home to check our other duties.

My girls and Paige2nd spent their time there. So they did normal school for a while and then finished it off at magic school.

It was to make sure they knew knowledge of both worlds.

They loved it more at magic school as they could be more of themselves and spend time with others their age and others that were the same as them.

They made new friends and surprised them that they were daughters of a Charmed one.

Paige2nd surprised her friends when she told them who her mum was.

Then they wanted to know more and got the girls to prove they were and to come and get me and Paige.

The classes I taught I loved teaching and the kids loved me as I put up with the younger ones.

Some of them at first didn't realise I had two girls and asked me if I had any children.

They were even more happy when I told them I had two girls.

As young children they couldn't stop asking questions once they found out.

I told them what they wanted in a way they would understand.

There was a very shy person in my class. She found it hard to talk to others and answer questions.

You had to ask her. So I asked her a question here and there so she wasn't left out and she could answer them.

She was very bright. She was just really shy and thought people would laugh at her if she answered something wrong.

Eventually she found enough confidence to ask me things and ask me for help.

When the class was put in groups I had to make sure that the group she was put in would talk to her.

Her name was Sarah. I will never forget her face. The first time she came up to me to talk to me.

Sarah said she really liked me. She said I was very sweet and not scary like any of the other teachers.

Sarah got the courage to ask me that time after the class had left.

I told Prudence and Patricia about her.

Prudence was fine with it, but I think Patricia got a little jealous as I think she thought I would spend more time with Sarah.

So Patricia started to creep around me and follow me where I went in magic school.

Patricia started to do things with me. So she could spend time with me.

Only when she didn't have Prudence to hang around with or her other friends.

Also at points where she didn't have any classes or homework. She wanted to come into mine.

I let her come into some of my classes if she could prove she would behave and be sensible.

Also to help the children in my class instead of just sitting down watching what I was doing.

At some occasions Patricia started to annoy me when she kept asking me some of the same things.

Then she wondered why I was getting like I was. Then she started answering back which didn't make things much easier.

Then after she wasn't getting her own way anymore she turned she turned to sulking and wouldn't speak to me.

So at some point I had to start speaking to her about things on her own that got us on speaking terms again as I couldn't keep not speaking to my own daughter.

So something had to be said somewhere.

I am glad I got Patricia to speak to me again. It meant I could speak and spend time with both my daughters at the same time.

I love to spend time with both my daughters as time is very precious as I know one day like every mother that my girls would be adults and taking on what I did with my sisters and the help from Paige2nd as the new power of 3.

This time there wasn't any long lost relatives come to the door or try and kill one of us first.

Me and my sisters still help fight some of the Evil if the girls need it.

Mostly when the girls got into battling demons for the first time we told them our tactics we used to win battles.

So that meant they could keep the higher advantage than most demons till it got to the main Evil like another Source or strong leader of Evil.

Different to the ones me and my sisters faced.

It looked like Evil was preparing for the day the girls were old enough to fight.

The sons and daughters to some of the greatest Evil that was out there. An Evil secret that was hidden for years in the underworld. Some living lives in the human world till it was time for them to try and make Evil have a name for going against the next generation of Charmed ones.

During the time up to that though me, my sisters, Fire, Bowen and Leo got the chance to meet the future Charmed ones from the new millennium.

They were sent to our time by following a demon that was going through different time zones and when they got to me and my sisters time they recognised where they were from meeting Evil me and Paige.

They lost the demon in my time, but court back up with him in their own time and vanquished him.

So when they lost the demon in mine and my sisters time they stayed for a bit to talk and for us to try and help them get back to their own time.

Then me and my sisters were invited to go and see them in their own time after they got rid of their demon, but things changed as they called for my family to go to their time along with some of my families ancestors. They feared that the demon would come back into the same time zones to try again. So they called for us to go to theirs to be safe and then vanquish their demon.

So after they saved my family and some of my families ancestors who were there we all invited them to come to our times for saving us.

It was interesting to see how the modern Halliwell family lived in their time as they learned how me and my family lived.

I got to help the future me with some dragon witch stuff.

She said she got help from Evil me too as it was Evil me who helped her turn into the great dragon witch she was becoming to come.

It made me more happy to know that in the future the dragon witch gene was carried on and that the future me was loving her dragon witch side.

Well she had me and my Evil self to thank for that.

Then my daughters and my Evil self daughters to thank as they carried on the gene to go into the future though it did start to miss a lot of the Halliwell line till it got to the Prue in the future.

The gene became alive again to start over when I found out she was pregnant.

Now you see not every thing a dragon witch has is bad there are good things in it too.

Especially when future generations want to learn how great it is to be one without thinking of the bad things that happened.

After Prue finishes her sentence she is writing in the Book of Shadows a girls voice speaks.

Girl - Prue can we talk about how we are special as Dragon Witches?

Prue - Of course we can. I think you know most of it though, but as you are so willing to learn to which I am really proud of I will?

Girl - That's why I think you are a really great Dragon Witch and grandmother to me when mum and Aunty Patricia are busy?

Prue - Thanks Penelope.

Where have your mum and aunt gone?

Penelope - They said they have found a problem. Meaning Evil.

They were looking through the old Book of Shadows as Phoebe had a vision of something.

So mum and Patricia said they will sort it out and you know Paige2nd will just go with them?

Prue - Why didn't they tell me. They normally tell me.

Anyway you know it's what they do. It's their job to protect?

Penelope - I know. It just seems when I want to be with mum and Patricia they have to somewhere.

I know they do spend time with me and I know Patricia plays with me when mum is busy.

I also know you will when they can't?

Prue - Yes that's true. Ok where do you want to start as I will have to give the book to Piper or just leave it here for her?

Penelope - You can decide as you are the one that knows it all.

You only told me some. I want to learn more?

Prue - Ok I would of thought your mum and Patricia would of told you more?

Penelope - No they say to come to you?

Prue - Ok in that case like I have already said we will talk about more. Lets start.

Well some of why we are more special as Dragon Witches is also on the outside and not just the inside.

Before you think it. It's not just your wings, tail, claws and that your eyes can glow in the dark.

It's all of your body and including your hair which makes us Dragon Witches unique?

Penelope - Why our hair. Every girl I have seen has hair and mostly long too. Like ours is?

Prue - How many of those girls long hair is protected against fire and so is our skin as Dragon Witches.

Just like the scales on a dragon is protected against fire?

Penelope - How is our hair protected as it feels like anybody else's?

Prue - Well if you get a bit of your hair between two fingers. Go down it by letting just a little flame light, but watch what happens.

If you look it goes straight back out and leaves none of your hair burned and feels like it did just before.

From what I have learned our skin and hair have a shield over them which in the body is made is made by a special protein and cell that the skin takes in from our blood. So that's how and where it is made.

Penelope - I think I understand what you were talking about. It's starting to make me feel more special and different in a good way?

Prue - It should do and don't let anybody tell you any different.

If somebody does it properly means their jealous.

If that happens I will sort it out because nobody picks on my family for what they are.

I had to do that with trouble your mum went through at school and Patricia too.

So never hate it because someone else doesn't like it as the gift of a Dragon Witch is a special gift to have.

Including if somebody says you aren't beautiful either.

Always remember you are. It's a gift we actually have. The gift of beauty when others don't see that?

Penelope - I wont, but if somebody just starts I will tell you, mum and Patricia. So you all can sort it out.

I love my Dragon Witch gifts. I always have because I want to grow up to be like you, mum and Patricia.

Do you think I will grow up to look like you more than mum and Patricia?

Prue - I know you love your Dragon Witch side and I am proud of you that you love it.

I am sure you will grow up to look like me in a way as Prudence and Patricia don't have that much difference in them?

Penelope - Well I think I am going to look more like you as we have the same eye colour and mum and Patricia don't.

They have brown like granddads. So me having the same eye colour as you must mean something.

Plus I am an only child and if Paige2nd has a daughter I will be the oldest like you are to your sisters and like my mum to Patricia?

Prue - You probably have a point there considering out of my sisters I am the only one a Dragon Witch.

Shall we carry on now talking about Dragon Witches?

Penelope - Yes because I know more?

Prue - Ok what can we talk about next about being a Dragon Witch?

Penelope - I know what to talk about next.

Why don't we talk about how Dragon Witches get one of these like you have got.

I like it. Will I get one when I am older sometime?

Prue gets hold of her Dragon necklace as she knows what Penelope is on about.

Prue - Well I didn't exactly get my Dragon necklace in one of the nicest ways.

I was killed by an Evil Dragon slayer to get one of these. I didn't even know I was going to get one when I died.

So my Evil ancestor and the Dragon Guardian got me one as it's only me and her who has one?

Penelope - I wont have to die to get one will I?

Prue - Well if there is another way of gaining one than just dieing. You should get one if she lets you and the Dragon Guardian agrees?

Penelope - Well I thought about asking as I never did before. I thought this time I would.

It's not like any other necklace is it as I don't see many necklaces that have glowing red eyes and a glowing red heart between two dragons?

Prue - No it isn't like any other.

You remember all those times when I was attacked by Evil and knocked out instead of being killed by the energy balls and other demonic powers.

It's because this necklace and how it was made helps me to live through the most strongest demonic attacks by creating an invisible shield.

So it's saved more than once. My ancestor and the Dragon Guardian knew what they were doing when they created one of these for me.

The only problem is if the necklace is penetrated or broken where the glowing heart is I will die.

I can be brought back with my sisters help or your mums or Patricia's and Paige2nd's help?

Penelope - So basically it's connected to your life.

So how did your ancestor and the Dragon Guardian make it that way?

Prue - Well yes it's connected to my life. So instead of me dieing the old fashioned way by being stabbed or thrown across the room gaining injuries that would normally be able to kill me or leave me dieing slowly. I can live as they heal faster now thanks to the necklace.

Anyway how it was made. My ancestor and the Dragon Guardian got some of my blood which they would place inside half of the necklace lying down in the mould of glass that would create the heart part and same with the red eyes that glow.

Then they just moulded the rest of the silver dragons together and the back part of the red heart and the eyes which then all of them was fused together if any of that makes sense to you?

Penelope - I think it does and I think that's special that you had one made with your own blood and that it connects it's self to your life.

Prue - Yes I love it too considering what pain I went through to gain one and the pain my sisters went through when they couldn't bring me back straight away because I had to wait up there till the necklace was ready to be given to my sisters.

Piper took it extremely hard as she thought she wasn't going to get me back that time around as nothing worked.

Phoebe and Paige just hoped that I would come back somehow without any of the spells working.

They couldn't stop Piper's anger towards me because I was dead and towards the Elders as she thought they had something to do with it.

Piper has never really got over it properly and what makes it worse is all the other times I have died or got near death it has upset her more than Phoebe and Paige?

Penelope - Piper seems fine now?

Prue - She will do. She will hide how she is truly feeling even if she doesn't want to be angry at me for dieing that time.

Me and Piper are still the closest out of the Halliwell sisters. Nothing will break that bond between us. We wont let anything get in our way. It's just the staying strong part if something happens to either one of us?

Penelope - Ok lets get back to what we were actually talking about before you end up getting more upset?

Prue - Right ok lets continue where we were talking from.

Right we have talked about the necklace. What about how special fire and ice is to a dragon?

Penelope - Yes that fine as I know some things about dragon fire and ice.

Prue - Ok lets go then.

Well our fire and ice are more special than they look as they also do things for our body?

Penelope - How much don't I know about fire and ice?

Prue - Well our fire also keeps us warmer in the winter than the normal human body. The fire controls the ice flow too so it doesn't get over the freezing point to much which would freeze our body if the air was colder.

Then same with the ice when it comes to summer depending on how hot it is out there.

The ice has an harder job to do as it has to keep the body cool, but it's limited. The more ice the body needs to use in very small parts just to keep the body cool by flowing through the blood needs to be refilled so you may find yourself drinking more water than anything.

It will also be more water than food or that will just make the fire in our bodies go up more.

So that's why you only eat more food in the winter instead of the summer?

Penelope - Well I think I have learned something new.

I didn't know that our fire and ice did that for us.

What happens to the Dragon Witches that can only do one of them?

Prue - For as much as I know about being a Dragon Witch I am not completly sure on that one, but they must get through winter and summer some how.

Saying that though it must be a lot more easier on their bodies as it only has to control one instead of two.

So us Dragon Witches who have both go through all of it.

That's also a good thing because it's actually rare for a Dragon Witch to hold both abilities in them as most would struggle and the body has to learn to cope.

So consider yourself lucky?

Penelope - I do consider myself lucky as you put it.

I know why I have it it's because you, mum and Patricia have both.

So it was given to me too.

I love being your granddaughter and because you know all this dragon stuff.

Then helping me with my witch powers like mum and Patricia do.

Then I love you anyway?

Prue - I love you too. I love you lots. Then also because you are my granddaughter which nobody can change that.

Well everyone thinks I am a great teacher when it comes to knowing about dragons and our powers.

I will keep helping with your powers and what it is to be a Dragon Witch for much longer yet as I don't plan on going anywhere for a while still yet.

But if I don't help you your mum and Patricia will if I am doing something else.

So do you want to know anything else about being a Dragon Witch or have you learned enough today?

Penelope - One more thing. It's what I keep hearing when mum is talking with Patricia sometimes.

I just want to make sure it's true.

I have heard mum when she tries to get things across to Patricia about our blood and what it has inside it.

Then nearly end up not agreeing when Patricia says they will be fine if they get injured because the injury heals it's self quick.

I have noticed before when I have fell over that my cut is there and then it's gone?

Prue - Yes it's true we can heal many of our wounds we receive as the healing in our blood starts to heal them and stop the blood coming out really quick.

So if you are in the middle of a fight you know you can rely on your body as it will heal the most biggest wounds really quick unless it's one of your organs that keep you alive and then it wont.

You would die like any other person if they got stabbed or something in one of their organs.

We can survive what others can't though as our bodies will heal them. So to say me, your mum or Patricia went against a dragon slayer and one of our throats were cut. We would survive that as it's not one of our organs that keeps us alive and it would heal almost instantly.

So all we would feel is the pain and not the other things that come with having your throat cut?

Penelope - That's good as I know it will be harder for me to die when I get into these fights when I am older.

When they think they have gotten me. I can turn back on them and get them instead?

Prue - Let me tell you something it doesn't always work out like that. I am talking from experience when I thought I had the advantage and then I found out I didn't when I was to late.

They got me. They knew exactly where to aim for instead of anywhere.

Lucky enough I had my sisters that brought me back every time, but I still had to live with the memories of those accessions happening to me and the scars that have been left behind.

Then the scars of all my other fights everywhere on my body.

It just shows how far a dragon slayer or Evil is going to go to kill you. They find out your weak spot and just go for that, but also use other tactics at the same time.

So yes if it wasn't for our advanced healing on the other wounds that would of killed me I would of died more times over than I already have.

Then because of my dragon necklace protecting me so that changed my weakness from my heart to the necklace to kill me?

Penelope - I didn't realise talking about blood and what the healing inside it can do. It would upset you this much?

Prue - It is fine. It just brings back those memories I don't really want to relive and the memories my sisters don't want to hear like Piper?

Piper now enters to where Prue and Penelope are talking at the big table in Halliwell Castle.

Piper - You know you are so right. I want to hear you reliving those memories when I have enough of those myself.

Anyway it's my turn now to write now in the Book of Shadows. So you you can move out of the chair. It's mine now?

Prue - Yes Piper as you say. You know you shouldn't be ordering me about. Remember who you are talking too?

Piper - What the ex Dragon Queen. Maybe you should remember who you are speaking to?

Prue - What the ex Queen of this kingdom. Remember it isn't your rules anymore my ex Queen?

Piper - Do you want this ink throwing at you. If you don't I suggest you move.

Prue now moves from the chair she has been sitting on. So Piper can take it.

Piper - Thank you

Prue - You wouldn't throw the ink at me anyway as you need it to write your side of what's happened to get here?

Piper - Anyway aren't you going to go somewhere else instead of trying to upset me because I made you move.

Remember you have got Penelope to keep entertained?

Prue - I think she is entertained by us playing funny with each other over the chair and who's turn it is next to write?

Piper - But the longer you stand here the more intimidating you are getting as I don't know what sort of prank or funny thing your going to pull next on me.

Penelope - You and Prue are funny when you start your playfulness with each other.

That's why everyone says you two are really close as you never seem to fall out over things.

You both just go through with things and turn them into funny things?

Prue - That's so right. I think I am starting to scare Piper.

So we better go into the living room and talk or play together in there.

Piper - Prue I love you?

Prue - Yes I love you too.

Prue and Penelope now go off to the castle living room and leave Piper to talk about her side of what happened to get to the future she is in now.

We listen to Piper as she begins to speak about things that have happened.

Into - Halliwell Castle - Throne Room - Day

Piper - Well you might know most of what happened to me and my family over the years as I think Prue mentioned some or most of what we have been through in the past few years.

Since we saved that kingdom as it wasn't only Prue who saved it. Me, Phoebe and Paige played our part in saving it too.

Anyway as you might of noticed me and Prue are still close to one another and can still have fun when we playfully upset one another over things. Like you have just seen us do.

Some things for me and Prue haven't been so easy which then had an impact on Phoebe, Paige and the girls.

So now I am going to tell you a story that happened Prue didn't mention, but she had her reasons why. It's about what happened a year after we saved that kingdom.

Something else dark and powerful was coming after us Halliwell's again.

It looked like a repeat of what happened at the end of our 8th year when we went against two witches we put our trust in.

You probably know that story about the ultimate battle that had an impact on the castle as well when it started to collapse in on it's self.

If you don't remember it killed Phoebe and Paige.

Prue and me were the only ones to survive.

I found Prue alive when I was going through the rubble of the castle looking for her, Phoebe and Paige.

Prue got lucky because of her dragon side managed to heal her wounds and other injuries that she got from all the heavy stone and parts of wood from the castle that landed on her.

So it's her advanced healing that kept her alive. Some of it might of been slower to heal than some of her more serious wounds that would of killed her if it wasn't for her dragon sides healing kicking in.

It could of been worse for me and my sisters if we were on the bottom level of the castle instead of the top or the whole castle would of fallen on top of us. Then it would of been lucky for me and Prue to survive.

After I helped Prue we both went looking through the rubble for Phoebe and Paige.

I found Phoebe dead whilst Prue found Paige dead.

We both turned to each other to look at each sister we both picked up to find that they were both dead.

Both me and Prue found it hard to accept it. So through all the pain we were feeling we had to stay strong and hope that we could bring back Phoebe and Paige together.

Then the angel of destiny appeared with Leo.

Then me and Prue had to break the news to Pheobe's and Paige's boyfriends at the time after Prue went to go and check on the girls.

They were fine. They probably had the best idea.

They all went and hid under one double bed in Prudence's and Patricia's room whilst Fire and her daughters went under another in Prue's room as they were all in their small forms.

They all might of been trapped under the beds, but at least they were alive.

Prue called for the girls and her oldest daughter responded to her from under the bed for help.

So Prue moved the rubble and stone so they all had a gap to get through and then same for the dragons.

Atleast that was a relief for me and Prue finding the girls alive.

That's when I had the thought of asking phoebe's boyfriend Coop for his ring as that would be able to go into the past and help save Pheobe and Paige.

So Prue agreed and called the Dragon Guardian to look after the girls whilst she went with me and Leo through the past.

We had to bring mum and grams back from the past so we had the Power of Four again as Billie and Christy wasn't finished trying to kill us.

It was the only way we could stop them and get Pheobe and Paige back. So then we could carry on with our lives to where we all are now.

So back to the new strong dark Evil that was forming.

This wasn't any Evil and believe it or not it was a test that the Elders agreed upon to see if me and two others of my sisters could survive the loss of one of our sisters by getting her killed nearly.

To which I stopped, but I shouldn't have at the time. Then I found out that we was going to get her back after it proven if me and two others of my sisters could cope with the pain of loss and still get on with our Charmed lives.

At the time it felt like she had to die as they came after, but another certain force for good stopped them.

You might of guessed which one of my sisters that the Elders were going to take away just for the test.

They were going to take Prue from me, Pheobe and Paige.

So this Evil thing that the Elders sent made the top level of the castle to fall on it's self.

So it would kill Prue this time. She came close and if it wasn't for me keep talking to her to stay alive she would of died.

Me talking to Prue helped her to heal her body from the impact. Including her dragon necklace.

At the time me and my sisters didn't realise that the Elders were behind this.

So we turned to the Book of Shadows for help to find out what was going on.

The girls survived again after a near miss of the castle rubble and stone again.

Same with the dragons.

We couldn't do much at Halliwell Castle.

So Prue picked up the book and suggested we went to hers so we could look at it properly without standing onto more rubble and stone that was dangerous.

So we went to hers not knowing what was coming.

So I will let you see it from when we got to Prue's with the girls and the dragons.

Exit - Piper speaking from the future

Into - Dragon Castle - Past Memory

The girls and the dragons go off into different rooms to do what they want whilst the Halliwell sisters go to the attic to see if they can find out what is happening.

Into - Dragon Castle - Attic

Prue goes over to where the Dragon Book of Shadows is so she can place the Halliwell's Book of Shadows down.

At the moment she places the book next to hers whilst she prepares to move hers somewhere for now till she needs it.

She moves her Dragon Book of Shadows to a table at the side of a window in her attic.

Then she goes back over to where her sisters are and opens the other Book of Shadows that belongs to her everyone else.

She begins to speak.

Prue - So if we find out what that was that destroyed Halliwell Castle and nearly killed me or us we should be able to find a way of vanquishing it?

Piper - We hope that we can find something as whatever that was had enough power to nearly destroy the whole castle.

This isn't Billie and Christy power we are talking about.

I think this is more powerful?

Prue - Don't you think I already know that as remember I was almost killed by it?

Piper - Thanks to me you wasn't?

Prue - Yes Piper I thank you for not letting me give up and saving me.

As that time it really felt like I was going to die pn you, but something you said to me helped my body heal it's self?

Piper - Well I thought I was going to loose you that time till I seen your body start healing it's self.

I don't think I have ever seen your body glow that much when it starts to heal?

Prue - Well my body can be pretty amazing when my advanced healing kicks in.

When you were speaking to me it must of been enough for my body to stay awake and for the healing to get to work.

I actually really felt some of those things you were saying to me.

I knew you cared and loved me and everything.

It's just those words you said about losing me and how you would feel that touched the inside of me.

I am glad you said how you truly feel about losing me and how you would cope if that happened perminetly oneday.

I belive in myself Piper that you would cope. I know it would be hard for all of you as I have been there for you Piper/ Pheobe every step of the way and then Paige from when you found out I was one of your sisters.

It would actually be hard for me as much not being able to be there for you three, Bowen, my dragons and the girls.

You three wouldn't be alone as the girls and Bowen would be the same.

Then my dragons in their own way.

So I think you three should come closer and give me a hug as I know I have touched all of your feelings now.

Prue and her sisters get into a hug.

Piper - Prue that was so sweet what you have just said about us.

Atleast now I know how you feel about it too.

Pheobe - If something did happen to you. You know we would always love you.

Paige - I would miss you if you went.

Prue - Well it's good to share how we feel about certain things as it helps if something would come in the future.

Anyway you right Pheebs I would always love everyone in my family still as nothing would change that.

Including our bond as sisters would never change. I know it would feel broken, but if you kept me alive in your memories it wouldn't.

Last but not least my newest baby sister I would miss you too as much as I would miss everyone else being around, but this is a message to all of you.

**I know you always come to me for advise now, but if something happened that ment I wouldn't be there to ask anymore all you would have to do is go deep down inside and you will find your answer. **

**I will still be in your hearts or to talk to in sprit, but you would figure it out your selves if you thought how I thought and what I would say. **

**You all would be fine and you would never be alone if you felt alone?**

Piper - Wow by saying all that to us Prue it's like you are going somewhere?

Prue - No I don't plan on going anywhere perminently yet apart from down here with all my family.

I said those things to make sure you all understood if something did happen to me you would be able to cope.

Even though it would be very upsetting or even having anger towards me for leaving you.

Piper I have been feeling your feelings towards me for a while. Ever since I was killed by that Demonic Dragon Slayer.

You took my death really hard. More than I thought you would.

It's understandable though why you did take it so hard.

Piper - Yes I found it really hard as I never really got over it either?

Prue - I know and that's why I never said anything to begin with as I know you needed time to yourself.

After Prue says her sentence an Elder appears to talk to her and her sisters.

Elder - I am here to tell you about that powerful Evil thing you are trying to find?

Piper - Ok fine what do you know?

Elder - That powerful thing that destroyed your castle is an Evil thing that has no natural form, but can be trapped back where it came from before it causes anymore damage.

We only wanted to use it for you and your sisters to go through a test that has happened to fail for us?

Piper - You what. You sent for that Evil thing that destroyed the castle and almost nearly killed Prue, but only injured Pheobe and Paige.

Some test you put us through.

So why in the hell did you put us through that for everything we have done for you Elders in the past?

Elder - I can understand your anger Piper, but we had to do it?

Piper - Really or is that your way out by saying you Elders had to do it.

So are you saying that you wanted my sister nearly dead and Pheobe and Paige injured.

Why may I ask?

Elder - Because we had to see if you would cope with losing a sister, but it looks like you have already had that talk together from what we heard from up there.

So your sister doesn't have to go anywhere as the test failed, but you made it through by talking about it instead which I would think has helped you as sisters if something did happen to Prue?

Prue - Thanks I appriciate you letting me stay alive, but you Elders were going to kill me just to see if my sisters would cope with my death.

That doesn't sit well with me. Knowing if the test didn't fail I would be dead because of it.

I am glad now that I had that talk with my sisters over it because it means I can stay alive.

Piper - As much as I didn't like to have the talk about you dieing I preferred that instead of you just dieing on us like you would have if the test worked?

Prue - I knew you would and Pheobe and Paige will agree with you.

Paige - One more thing do we get Halliwell Castle back to the way it was before it was nearly destroyed?

Elder - Yes everything will be made right.

Pheobe - So does that mean we can get back to our lives as they were?

Elder - Yes you get your lives back to the way they were before. Like nothing ever happened.

After the Elder finishes speaking the Dragon Guardian appears as has just found out what the Elders were going to do to Prue.

Dragon Guardian - Prue I am glad you are alive as I disagree what they were going to do at you.

It wasn't right and selfish in my eyes. What they were aiming to do just to to see if your sisters would be able to cope without you.

I think your bond has always been strong with your sisters, Fire and the strong bond you have always had with Piper?

Prue - What's with my bond with Piper got to do with any of this?

Elder - It was actually more of a test for Piper than Pheobe and Paige because your bond with Piper is stronger.

Dragon Guardian - So your telling me you didn't know of that.

That this Elder didn't tell you.

I have one more thing to say to you. I decide if anything happens to Prue as she is one of mine more than she is yours and the rest of the Elders. If need be I would take Prue, but if it nessary as I have seen the future.

Where I hope you all can see. Not just Prue and live as long as you should.

So that means Prue will reach that age of when she supposed to die when she has lived her full life as a Dragon Witch like her ancester did and the other Dragon Witches in her line.

Elder - I understand that Prue is one of yours, but all the Charmed ones also go by us Elders as we give them information on Evil they need.

They work for us. So if we think there is something nessary to do like a test we will do it.

It's not like we send them on tests all the time.

Piper - Let me say something to that.

What about our 3rd year as the Charmed ones.

Everything we did that year was a test. So don't say you Elders havn't put me and my sisters through many tests.

Everything has been a test for us and to see how strong we are as sisters. ?

Elder - Yes we put you and your sisters through a series of tests that year including your love for Leo as we thought it was getting in the way of your Charmed life.

Atleast those tests shown how powerful you were as sisters and as the Charmed ones that led to you discovering your long lost sister to create the power of 4.

So then you could carry on what Evil sent after you with a stronger power behind you all.

It helped through those years when either one of you were captured by Evil or something that led to only being three of you left to finish the job and save that sister?

Piper - Right I think I get it now. I still didn't like the ideas of those tests and defently what you Elders put me and Leo through.

Prue - Ok Piper I think the Elders know what they put you and Leo through. Had I knew it. It wasn't the greatest thing that happened, but eventually they did let you get married to Leo.

So that should count shouldn't it. Anyway I agree with all the tests that happened to us in the past that you mentioned.

I didn't like those either and the Elders were right they did lead us to our long lost sister Paige and look at us now with the Power of 4.

Some Evil hasn't stood a chance against us.

I think some of that Evil would have been to hard just for the Power of 3 to handle.

Piper - Alright Prue you have a point and I wont disagree with you as I know you will be right.

Prue - Well that sorted that out. Well I thank you for telling us about why we had to go through these tests over the years.

I think it has given me and my sisters a better understanding to why?

Elder - Well I think that's it for me. I think I told you what I came to tell you about. So I will be off. Remember to watch out for one another like you always have as you never know what Evil is really out there.

The Elder leaves in a blink of an eye and then the Dragon Guardian speaks.

Dragon Guardian - Well I still don't agree for what they put you through and what they were going to do to you Prue?

Prue - Well like I already said I didn't like the idea of it either as if the test went the way they wanted it.

I would of been dead.

Anyway it didn't happen and I am alive and fine.

So you don't have to worry about me?

Dragon Guardian - Well if that Elder did come to get you. I was going to take you before the Elder did as at least then I would know where you were and safe.

Then send you back to your sisters when it was time as I wouldn't keep you up there forever to make sure.

I watch over you and your one of my responsibilities not theirs and you see why dragons don't get along with Elders as both have different views on things and to what is right and wrong.

That's why you never see dead dragons in their part of heaven and part of our own place to which some of those dragons have been through.

Heaven is a paradise for them.

So I take responsibility for all dragons and dragon witches that come up into heaven.

Then also for the dragons and Dragon Witches down on earth that have places reserved for them when it is their time to come?

Prue - I didn't realise you had all those responsibilities of what I did.

The Elders must have really upset you.

I am also going to thank you for what you have done for me in the past. I know you really care what happens to me and have concerns over me also.

More than what others have shown apart from my family and dragons who give me the right respect?

Dragon Guardian - You want to know how I really feel about everything. I will tell you.

We both have been through more than we should have being what we are.

There is just to much hatred for dragons and dragon witches alike and that's why we have to hide in places or hide the fact some witches are dragon witches.

We shouldn't have to hide what we are to the world as we are alive as any other creature.

I hear the same story after one another from dragons and Dragon Witches that come up from this world to the next.

Then it's my responsibility to make sure their life in heaven is much better than it was in this world.

Some take longer to adjust to their new life than others.

As some have left family at not an old age and still have things they didn't do in this world to still do, but can't.

A rule I took on when I became the Dragon Guardian to guide all the dragons that lost their lives protecting homeland that used to be their own before man took over and turned on dragons for meat, shields and weapons made from their bone.

I was one of those who fought for a homeland that was destroyed by man putting a dragons most powerful attack against them.

It wasn't the fire that killed them. It was the erge not to leave their homland that had been a place dragons lived for 1000's of years.

Then man made the place their home by replanting on what fertail soil was left.

What was left of the dafon clan was forced to move out and split up to find shelter where they could.

That's how dragons ended up living in caves and in mountines where they were away from civilisations?

Prue - I didn't know yoy had been through that much. All I know is that you would of had to do something great to gain the place you have.

For the rest of it though that's how some of the human race are. Talking from experience myself and the girls as they have been picked on by people at their schools because of what they are.

It makes me pretty angry to see my girls going through what I have to deal with from people.

I have been down to their schools about the issue and sent a few threats here and there so it would stop some of it.

As what ever I said never worked?

Dragon Guardian - Yes I know you and your girls have been through alot and you shouldn't have.

I agree with you. You are like anybody else. It's just what others see you are?

Prue - Well I have begun to live with it.

Anyway I thank you for being concerned about me and everything else, but shouldn't you be getting back?

Dragon Guardian - Yes you have a point. Thanks to you Prue for having an understanding on what I was saying.

Also be safe Prue?

Prue - Yes I will be and your welcome, but I think you knew I would have an understanding about what your feeling about what you have been through.

Dragon Guardian - Bye Prue

Prue - Bye

The Dragon Guardian now disappears back up to heaven leaving Prue with her sisters.

Piper - Well all that sorted one thing out now that I know why that test was set on us.

Anyway Prue are you ok after what the Dragon Guardian was talking about?

Prue - Yes Piper I will be fine. We were only talking about things that were true.

Also helping each other with each others feelings.

He was just concerned about me because in a way I am one of his charges being a Dragon Witch/ Queen?

Piper - Atleast you are fine then.

That makes me happy instead of worrying about you and fearing the Elders were going to take you away for so long?

Prue - Well they didn't take me away so I will say I was ment to live through it and help you guys.

Just like you helped me Piper. So you have yourself to thank as you were the one who saved me and made the test fail?

Piper - So I suspose I am the hero this time considering I saved you from death?

Prue - Yes you are you and you are instead of me saving you for once.

I needed you this time instead of you needing me.

So it shows we all need one another. Not you guys needing me.

It shows your big sister needs help sometimes?

Paige - I am going to agree with you as I know you need us sometimes.

Pheobe - I know too as I have helped Prue through some things in the past. So it shows our big sister needs us as much as we need her.

So it doesn't look like we take her for advantage?

Prue - I told you guys before you don't take me for an advantage.

I do my job as your big sister and help you with your problems.

Then it's also my job when it comes to fighting demons to use my powers to help you guys.

So it's not a problem. Anyway we all should be getting back to Halliwell Castle and seeing if it has been rebuilt.

So I will get the girls and Fire as she has gone somewhere. So then we can be off.

Piper - Alright

Pheobe/ Paige - Ok

Prue now leaves to go and find Fire and then gets the girls.

Piper, Pheobe and Paige leave afterwards and meet with their sister, the girls and Fire and leave for Halliwell Castle.

Exit - Piper's Memory

Into - Future where Piper is speaking.

Piper - Well now you know that story let me speak to you about one that is to do with family, but with someone who hasn't visited us in a while.

So I will start from the beginning that led up to the person who came to visit.

It starts with Prue, the girls, Fire and Bowen coming to see me, Phoebe, Paige and Paige 2nd at Halliwell Castle.

They arrive at the castle and Prue joind me in the castle's kitchen whilst Bowen goes to his and Prue's old room.

Prudence and Patricia go and find Paige 2nd.

Fire lays by the fire place.

I knew of this person coming to visit so I tried to bring the person into conversation whilst me and Prue were talking.

I knew if I had brought the person in straight away Prue wouldn't like the idea.

Anyway you see for yourself what we talked about.

Into - Halliwell Castle - Kitchen - Piper's Memory

Piper - Hay Prue. How are things going?

Prue - Things are going fine thanks.

Prue goes up to her sister and gives her a hug and then sits at her place at the table in their kitchen.

Piper - So have you got anything else to tell me?

Prue - Not really. Only what comes normal being a Dragon Witch?

Piper - Why what have you been through now?

Prue - Another witch wanting to kill me so it would make her look good.

She even told me so she could tell others she had a fight with me as she knew who I was.

Then we got into the fight as it was dark when she came to attack me.

She wasn't just any witch with any power she was prepared for my powers. So it basically made mine useless apart from one.

It was my Astral self that saved me as I don't think she knew I could do that.

All I think she knew was I could do was Telekinisis, fire and ice.

There the ones that had no effect on her and directed them back at me.

So I have had another taste of what my Telekinisis feels like on me.

That's when I was sort of stuck as I wasn't sure what I was going to do this time.

I had Prudence and Patricia watching me fight her, but what was going through my mind was I wasn't going to survive this one and some how I had to protect them.

So that's when I sent my astral self free as that would keep the focus on me as you know I can stay awake now in that form.

So that's when my Astral self got her from behind and knocked her to the ground, but the fight didn't finish there.

After that as she saw my Astral self too and ran out of my castle.

So I followed her as I thought I might of well some how finish her off. So she wouldn't come back again?

Piper - So did you finish her off or let her go when she was very weak or something?

Prue - Well she lured me to that big gourge where Selene tried to kill me that time.

Atleast this time there wasn't any big spikes waiting to penetrate my body.

That witch though had planned in luring me to there as she was ready for me.

She played a disappearing act on me so I had to use my senses carefully along with my advanced eye sight for seeing through the dark to find her?

Piper - So what happened. I know you must of survived as you are here now?

Prue - Well I got my sword out as that was the only other thing I hadn't used.

I couldn't see her on top of the cliff above the gourge so I went down into it to see if she was hiding in there.

That's when she reappeared.

So I am going to say it if it was happening again so I remember better.

Into - Gourge - Dark

Witch - Hay witch you looking for me.

What makes you think you can defeat me when your powers don't work, but you have got to think if I get rid of you. Your girls will be runerable.

As you have followed me straight into my trap I set for you away from everybody else.

So then they wont be able to hear you scream or come and help you?

Prue - Well I am going to make sure that doesn't happen so I can get back to my girls.

So what makes you think I can't degeat you?

Witch - Because your powers don't work. So you haven't got much defence against me. I know exactly how to kill you Dragon Witches.

Dragon Witches look so hard to defeat, but to me they are easier than they look.

As you wont be the first I have killed.

The only thing that makes you different from any other Dragon Witch is that you are the Queen.

But you die the same way I suspose.

So if I get your heart out of your chest you will die like all the rest as that's the only way to kill witches like you?

Prue - Well I don't give my heart up as easily as other Dragon Witches.

I have had more experience than other Dragon Witches when it comes to death, but I have been brought back all those other times.

Now are we getting into the fight.

The witch gets her sword out and begins to have a sword fight with Prue looking for vunerable spots whilst fighting her. Prue does the same.

After a while of sword fighting they both begin to weaken slightly, but they know they can't.

The only thing is Prue under estimates her apponent and slashes her left wing with her sword.

Prue tries to ignure the pain so she can stay in the fight.

Witch - Now what do you supposed to do now that I have slashed one of your wings.

You can't fly out of this fight to escape.

You put up a good fight though.

The best fight that I have seen actually.

Well worth me coming here to fight and eventually kill you?

Prue - I am not that easy to defeat. You might of wounded my wing, but that's all.

Prue and the witch get back into their sword fight.

Prue takes advantage of the witches vunerable position and kicks her really hard and she goes flying into the cliff wall.

For a minuite or so the witch gets knocked out so Prue makes her escape whilst she can back to the top of the cliff.

She will have to climb as best as she can as her wing is still badly wounded and hasn't all healed yet.

Thanks to her claws she can climb up the cliff without falling off.

She may slip slightly when she can't dig them in enough.

Before she gets to the top the witch wakes up again, but luckly there is a part of the cliff sticking out so she can't see Prue.

Prue senses that she has woke up and stops near the top of the cliff and looks behind her.

Whilst the witch can't see Prue she makes the rest of the way back up the cliff and stands up and when she reaches the top.

With Prue's heart beating fast after climbing up the cliff the witch can sense it.

So she appears at the top of the cliff.

Prue turns around to face her.

Witch - You know I can sense heart beats too.

So I found you easy considering your heart is beating fast after all that climbing up the cliff as you didn't have any other way.

Prue - Well we see whos heart is beating after this fight is over.

They now begin to fight again till the fight ends with one of them winning.

The fight goes on a while once again.

Then they begin to weaken once again. Prue takes advantage of this.

She knocks the witch back down to the ground.

Whilst the witch is down on the ground and partly still conscious of Prue.

Prue with her sword kills the witch and the witch screams.

Then whilst the witch is nearly dead Prue says something quick to her.

Prue - So much for trying to kill me and take my heart.

It looks like it changed round and now who's heart can you hear.

Prue takes out the sword from the witches body and the witch turns into flames.

Prue jumps back and watches till the flames have completly consumed the witch.

Then Prue flies back to her castle as her wing has healed to see to her girls.

Prue arrives back at her castle with Fire and the girls are waiting for her.

Exit - Outside the Castle - Dark

Into - Dragon Castle

Prue runs up the castle stairs with her sword still in her hand as it's stained with the witches blood.

Prudence and Patricia see their mum and run up her to her.

They run into a hug and Prue is carful not to catch her girls with her sword as they were quick into getting into a hug.

Patrcia - Mum are you ok?

Prue - Yes I am fine.

Prudence - So is the witch gone?

Prue - Yes she has gone. You don't have to worry about her anymore.

I made sure of that. So you girls are safe now.

Patricia - So did you really kill her as she was protected against our powers?

Prue now breaks the hug to reveal her blood stained sword.

Prue - Well if my sword isn't enough evidence I killed her with it. So my sword is stained with her blood. It was the only way to kill her and then she burst into flames.

I ended up with a sword wound myself as she slashed my wing.

So I couldn't fly out of the gourge I found her in.

So I knocked her out for long enough to climb up the cliff. So my claws are probably sharper than ever now and luckly none are broken considering how deep I had to dig them into rock to get up.

I had to get up fast or I would eventually slip if my claws didn't go in far enough.

From my experience with Selene hanging over spikes on the edge of the cliff I wasn't going to give that witch any advantages?

Patricia - So did you get back up the cliff before she woke back up?

Prue - Well I was close. I got up before she appeared up at the top, but the only other thing was she found me by my fast heart beat at the time.

That's when I turned round and started the fight once again until we both were feeling weak. So that's where I took advantage and knocked her to the ground and then stabbed her with my sword.

If there was another way of defeating her I would of used that way instead?

Prudence - Mum you couldn't help it that your only choice was to kill her with your sword.

You knew inside you. You had to do that or she would of killed you and us.

So you basically protected us like you normally do?

Prue - Well you girls are the world to me and my protection is everything to you both?

Prudence - Remember it's not all the nicest ways of protecting us. It's just part of the job?

Prue - I know you are right so I wont disagree.

Sometimes you and Patrcia have better points than me on this witch job?

Prudence - Well we have a had a good teacher in points.

Patrcia - You know who that is don't you?

Prue - I think I have a very good idea on who that is.

Anyway I am going to get my sword cleaned before it starts to dry and smell.

You girls should go and sort your room out before you both go to bed.

I was going to ask you earlier, but it didn't go to plan as we had an unexpected visitor?

Prudence/Patricia - Ok

Prue - Fire lets go and sort my sword out.

Fire joins Prue and leaves with her to go and clean her sword.

Prudence and Patricia go and sort their bedroom out before they go to bed.

Exit - Dragon Castle - Dark - Prue's Memory

Into - Halliwell Castle - Kitchen - Piper's Memory

Piper - Wow Prue you went through a lot.

When did that actually happen?

Prue - It actually happened last night. So if it looks like I am going to fall asleep I probably am?

Piper - I just can't belive that it was last night.

To me that's kind of scary as me, Pheobe and Paige didn't even know about it.

Pheobe normally has visions for those sort of events.

So here is the rest of us here doing what we normally do and you nearly end up getting killed.

You know that wouldn't of happened if you stayed here last night as you normally do?

Prue - You aren't going to let that go are you because I wanted to be at my castle for Bowen coming back this morning.

To answer Pheobe not getting a vision of it probably goes on that there isn't a lot of my stuff here now and not much of my phychic energy here anymore?

Piper - Bowen could of easily come here this morning instead. Now answer that one?

Prue - Alright you have a point. I could of easily stopped here last night as it's one of the normal nights I spend here with the girls and Fire?

Piper - Well the good thing is that you are still alive which will make the family reuion better?

Prue - Yes I am still glad I have my heart still intact and what makes this all a family reuion.

I only didn't stay one night when I suspossed too. Why is this one more special than any other?

Piper - You will see soon?

Prue - Why what's happening. Are Grams and Mum coming down from up there or something. Nobody bothered telling me?

Piper - Not exactly

Then before Piper can say anything else there is a knock at the castle door.

Piper, Pheobe and Paige know who it is.

Prue - Who's that at this time in the morning?

Piper - Well I am going to answer it to find out?

Prue - Becarful Piper as we normally don't get knocks at the castle doors at this time in morning. Unless we are expecting it?

Piper - You shouldn't worry so much Prue. Not everything that knocks at the castle doors is Evil that is going to kill us?

Prue - I know, but I do worry about my family when it comes to safety and unexpected knocks at the castle doors?

Piper - Ok I am going now.

Piper now leaves leaving Prue on the kitchen on her own.

None of Prue's sisters could tell Prue directly as they knew what her reaction would be.

Piper gets to the castle doors. She answers to who it is.

Piper now looks straight into the mans eyes and happyness shows on her face.

It's hers, Prue's and Pheobe's dad who they havn't seen for a few years.

Not since the time of the ultimate battle they had to do.

He is also Paige's half farther.

Piper and her dad now give a hug to one another and then victor speaks.

Victor - Hay Piper is the family here?

Piper - Yes they are all upstairs. It's great to see you again dad?

Victor - Yes it's great to see you again as so I will be seeing the rest of my family.

Piper - Ok shall we go up.

Victor nods his head to say yes.

Piper and her dad now make their way up to the top floor.

Prue hears Piper come back up, but she doesn't come out from the kitchen. So she just shouts to her to see who it was and knowing that her dad is in the castle now too.

Prue - Piper who was it?

Victor speaks before Piper. He only speaks to Piper so Prue doesn't hear.

Victor - You didn't tell her I was coming.

Piper doesn't answer him as she knows Prue is waiting for an answer.

Piper - Well sorry Prue for the delayed reaction, but you better come and see who it is.

Prue now gets up from where she was sitting in the kitchen and goes into the living room.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Kitchen - Morning

Into - Halliwell Castle - Living Room - Morning

Prue now enters the living room and she can't belive who she is seeing and after a few years too.

Prue isn't very impressed.

Prue at the moment doesn't know that her sisters knew about their dad's visit.

So Prue takes it at the moment as an unexpected visit.

Prue - What are you doing here and after a few years at that?

Victor - Well I thought I might pay a visit to see my girls and my granddaughters.

I see that you are happy with it?

Prue - Well I am impressed as much as I am going to get.

Plus you havn't been to see us in a few years where I think you could of at least paid a visit to us?

Victor - Well I would have. I havn't even been here to beable to see any of you.

I have been ferther down the country where I was unable to make the chance to come back up here.

I would have if it wasn't for the sort of work I do to make a living?

Prue - Well there is probably a point in there somewhere, but I don't get that either as Bowen seems to beable to get back here when he goes around the country?

Victor - Well my job isn't like Bowen's Prue. Mine is sort of one area.

Don't you think I would like to see my girls and my granddaughters more often.

I can probably understand your anger though as a lot of it will be coming from what I did in the past?

Prue - Good. Well as much as you wanted to see any of us I think you still could of tried to make an effort as I am now woundering how ever did you get away this time.

If you didn't have time to see us before. How come you have now?

Victor - Well one I think I erned a break. So I made the effort to come all the way up here even if I didn't suspossed to.

The other one I am getting a bit tired of that work. So I thought I could spend the rest of my working days up here.

So then I could retire here and spend more time with all my girls including my granddaughters.

Prue - Well you probably could do if you live up to that promise as I have found that hard to belive you have yet.

I am also going on the fact you havn't been here to realise what me, my sisters, the girls, Fire and Bowen have been through in the years you havn't been here.

We could of done with you being here through some of those times?

Victor - Well I know your lives are hard with facing Evil every week and I know you must come near death some of the time.

I knew you girls would and that's why in the past I didn't you girls to come into facing Evil properly like you have done.

I didn't want the same thing to happen to you or your sisters that happen't to your mother?

Prue - Well it's good that you know about our lives, but it would of been great of you seeing some of those Evil things we have been against.

I would of shown you how dangerous our lives really are.

Also all those times where we have faced death and have actually died.

I think that would of shown you how much time you should of spent with us.

It would of shown you those presise moments when one of us really died and it felt like for good?

Victor - Prue I didn't know any of that happened to one of you, but I knew it would be a possibility knowing that you and your sisters were going to be the Charmed ones?

Prue - It's because I nearly did die for good as it felt that way to my sisters more than once.

When actually the Dragon Gurdian was sorting out my Dragon Necklace which would protect me from almost all demonic and human weapons.

I thought the same as my sisters that I wasn't going to beable to go back to my family who I knew was close to me till the Dragon Gurdian told me what was happening.

It was just that pain I was feeling that my sisters and the rest of my family was feeling.

I just wanted to go back to them as soon as possible.

So if you was around more often you would of known that.

Including both wars me and my family have had to face along with the Evil we fought over the years?

Victor - Well actually that message got to me about one of the wars you and everyone had to face.

I got a message after it finished to say you all survived, so I was just relieved to know that.

Before Prue can say anything the rest of the family come in to see what's going on.

Pheobe and Paige enter first. Then the girls with them all standing together and then Bowen enters later on.

Pheobe - Hay dad long time no see. It's great to see you?

Victor - Well it's great to see you two. It's been to long.

Pheobe goes over to her dad.

Pheobe now hugs her dad and then Paige speaks.

Paige - I know your not my real dad and only my half farther, but I would really like a hug from you?

Victor - Paige you are more than welcome to have a hug from me.

You are still a daughter of mine even if you are only a half daughter I still love you as a full daughter.

Paige now goes up to her half farther and they both hug.

Prue still isn't very pleased as her sisters can't see what she sees and how she feels about their farther returning.

She still doesn't know the reason why her farther has returned and that it was one of her sisters that had invited him.

Now Prudence, Patrcia and Paige 2nd want a hug from their grandad.

Patricia - Hay what about us?

Victor - You girls can have one as you are my granddaughters.

Prudence - We have missed you?

Paige2nd - We all loved it when you used to come and see us all more?

Victor - Well I got court up with work where I moved to and couldn't get out of it.

I wanted to come and see you all?

Prudence - How come you could get away now if you couldn't before. I find that strange.

Your not in any trouble are you?

Victor - That's just what your mum asked me.

Prue - That's my girl.

Victor - Anyway I am actually here to start a new life as I am getting to the age where I can retire.

So I am hoping their are a few jobs here in the kingdom?

Prudence - Ok that explains why you have returned.

Patricia - His answer is fine with me.

I am happy to see him. So I am going for a hug?

Paige 2nd - I havn't said I don't want one?

Victor - Anyway it doesn't matter what others think, so come here and have a hug.

Patricia and Paige 2nd go over to their granddad and give him a hug, but Prudence is unsure.

Prue - Sweetie you better go and have one before you miss out?

Prudence - Ok what about you mum?

Prue - I will think about it.

Prudence now goes over to her grandad and gives him a hug and then Bown joins in what people are talking about.

Bowen goes and stands behind his wife.

Bowen - So what's everyone talking about?

Prue - Don't even go there. I am not pleased with what's going on.

I have herd why he is here. It's just the fact that he came unexpected?

Bowen - He did. I would of thought he would of been invited?

Prue - Well if he was I don't think I would be here.

I don't know what my reaction would be if that was the case. I would say though I wouldn't be pleased?

Bowen - Prue I know you have your issues, but do you think you can just be nice today for your sisters and the girls as they are happy?

Prue - I suspose I can be as I have no reason to be angry with them as they didn't expect him either.

He just came and Piper answered it.

Pheobe - Hasn't anybody said anything.

Prue - Said what about?

Paige - About our dad being here today?

Prue - What about our dad being here. Does someone want to tell me what's going on.

Pheobe - Piper do you want to tell her as she wont fall out with you.

She might take it better.

Prue - Piper what's going on. Why is our dad here?

Piper - Well it's because I invited him here Prue.

Before I invited him we got a letter from him saying that he wanted to come here and see us all again.

Also the fact that he mentioned he had problems with the work he is doing.

So I thought about it and invited him here to see us all and talk about what work he could do here in our kingdom.

Prue - Well now I understand. I just don't like the fact that nobody told me. So you just got me here anyway knowing that our dad was coming to make sure I turned up?

Piper - It's because we knew you wouldn't if you knew.

You wouldn't have come and you also wouldn't of aloud your girls to come and see their own grandfarther?

Prue - Well yes I probably wouldn't have shown up till late. I think I would have let my girls go with Bowen as they wouldn't of stopped asking?

Piper - Ok now that you know that our dad was invited here can you atleast try and enjoy yourself?

Prue - I suspose. I am still not very happy about it.

The Halliwell family now go and sit down where they can and talk about things.

Whilst we go back to Piper talking in the future.

Piper - Well atleast you know that story.

Prue might not of been that happy about our farther coming and that she didn't she didn't know he was invited.

We all had a great day with him when it came to catching up.

Anyway that's it from me or Pheobe and Paige wont have stories to share with you.

So I am going to go over to Prue and Penelope to see what they are up to and talking about as Pheobe hasn't come yet to take over.

Piper goes over to where Prue and Penelope are.

Into - Halliwell Castle - Living Room

Prue is already talking about something to Penelope when Piper walk in.

Prue - Anything else you want to know about being who you are?

Penelope - Well there is one question.

Why are we as Dragon Witches more special than others?

Prue - Well I wouldn't say we are any better than anyone else as that's not the right thing to say.

Trust me you don't want that kind of attention.

Anyway as Dragon Witches we are special as we can do special things. Like the talk we already had?

Penelope - We can do more than other Dragon Witches can't we?

Prue - Yes not all Dragon Witches can do both Fire and Ice. Only the most powerful. Like us.

Their bodies can't handle both powers. So our bodies are built to hold both.

It comes from our DNA?

Penelope - So where did it all come from for there to be two different kinds of Dragon Witches.

From what I think two different dragons would of had children with two different humans.

For Dragon Witches to exist?

Prue - Where do you get you ideas from as I think you know more than your age group at school?

Penelope - Well it's because I want to learn everything a Dragon Witch has got to know and more besides?

Prue - Now for your answer.

You have a point on the dragon having children with a human.

It happened many centuries ago before my ancester.

A dragon fell in love with a powerful witch so eventually they had children that came out with wings, claws and a tail.

Then all the rest that comes with being a Dragon Witch.

So the witch got what she wanted. Powerful children with more powers.

From the story I red anyway nobody even knows what her true intebtions were, but they think it was for power and to create a new line of witches that would be even more powerful than she was?

Penelope - Was she Evil or Good to to do what she did?

Prue - Nobody really knows that either. They only knew what she allowed people to know about her family.

Her family must of grown really big though as there are a few Dragon Witches in this world now.

Some say yes that she had turned Evil and others Good as you can see from our family.

Penelope - So we are all related in a way ?

Prue - Yes you can say that. I think the ones who can't as powerful has come from the same place too.

The power they suspossed to have just missed those generations.

Then eventually dragons were added to Dragon Witches to be their phychics and join life forces if needed?

Penelope - Just like you and Fire.

Do you think me and my dragon will come connected like you and Fire are?

Prue - Well if your dragon thinks it's time and the right thing to do then yes you both will.

Prudence and Patricia may not have connected their lives to their dragons, but their bonds are strong with each other?

Penelope - Yes I have noticed, but that's another reason why our bonds are so strong.

Piper - Sorry to interupt, but I have been standing here listening to what you both have been talking about.

So I am just woundering if I can join you whilst Pheobe tells her story?

Prue - Yes I am sure you can join us in what we are talking about.

Piper - Thanks. Another thing you both look great there together. Up close to one another?

Penelope - She is keeping me warm and comfortable being cuddled up to her.

Prue has got warm cuddles. So when she is talking to me I can keep cuddled up to her?

Piper - She always has. Sister hugs are the same.

Mine must be cold then?

Penelope - No there not. They are the same as I love hugs from you and everyone else too.

Piper now stays with Prue and Penelope whilst we go over to where Pheobe is going to write her story.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Living Room

**( You can find Pheobe's and Paige's story on Part 2 of this Chapter when it's all typed up.) **

**( Keep looking out for Part 2.)**


	14. Chapter 14 What Happened Next Part 2

**What Happened Next Part 2**

**Here you will be able to read Phoebe's story as she will have to tell you about one occasion from her past from where she is in the future now. **

Into - Halliwell Castle - Where Phoebe is with the Book of Shadows

Phoebe - Well now that you have herd stories from two of my sisters. I am going to tell the story of me and my sisters meeting our future selves in the future.

We all had to go to meet our future selves in their time as there was a future demon trying to destroy the Halliwell line from the past.

We weren't alone as Evil Prue, Paige and their daughters were also called upon to go to the future to make sure they were safe.

Piper and my Evil self didn't have to go as they didn't have children.

The demon was only bothered about parts of the Halliwell's line that had children so he could kill them, but they still wanted me and Piper to go with Prue and Paige.

So there was at least one power of 4 from the past in the future.

It was actually interesting meeting our future selves in there time as it was our first time meeting them.

Evil Prue, Paige, Patricia and Paige had already met them once before in their time and their future selves time.

Anyway lets go into this story from the beginning.

Exit - Where Phoebe is in the future

Into - Halliwell Castle - March 1210 AD

The Halliwell's are up and ready for a new day.

Prue is in her bedroom getting ready. Her daughters do the same.

Piper has finished getting ready and makes her way towards the castle's kitchen to get herself a drink and some breakfast.

Phoebe isn't far off from being ready, but is still tired as she didn't sleep well during the night.

Paige is doing the same thing as Prue. Getting ready.

Paige2nd is getting ready with Prudence and Patricia.

Bowen isn't home as he is on assignment somewhere in the country.

It was Prue and her girls that stayed at Halliwell Castle the last few nights whilst Bowen has been away and would be doing the same tonight.

Piper finds some juice that was only squeezed the day before and in a stone jug.

It has been chilled by Prue's Dragon Ice to keep chilled and fresh.

Piper finds a stone mug and pours some of the juice into it.

She might be awake, but she is still partly tired just like Phoebe.

The only thing that can explain why she and Phoebe are tired is because they had sister time last night with Prue and Paige.

The girls went to bed so the Halliwell sisters could have sister time together.

Then there is a bang at the castle door so Piper stops drinking her juice and goes towards the castle doors.

Piper gets to the doors and opens one.

She sees the messenger and takes the message from him.

She has a few pieces of gold to pay him.

Messenger - Thank You

Piper takes the message and closes the door behind her and goes back up the castle steps and back to the kitchen to finish her drink. Then to find something for her breakfast.

Piper sits back down at the kitchen table with the drink she poured and starts to read the message.

Not long after she starts reading the message Phoebe and walks in.

Phoebe - Morning Piper. How are you this morning and what's the message about?

Piper - Well apart from being tired and looking forward to the day. The message changed everything?

Phoebe - Don't tell me we have to save another kingdom or go and help in a war else where, because I don't think my body can handle it?

Piper - Well it's not a war. It's a message from the future.

Our future selves need us to go to their time with the girls as there is a demon from their time travelling to our time to kill the girls.

They want us to leave immediately to make sure they are safe?

Phoebe - Some one better go and tell Prue and Paige to go up to the attic as soon as possible with their daughters.

So we can go?

Piper - Why are you looking at me to go and tell them?

Phoebe - I just was and you will be able to land the message on them better than me.

That will mean Prue wont jump down my throat if you do it?

Piper - Ok fine. I will give Prue the message, but you can come with me?

Phoebe - Ok I will come.

Piper now finishes her drink and makes her way with Phoebe to go and tell Prue and Paige to go up to the attic with the girls.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Kitchen

Into - Halliwell Castle - Corridors - Bedrooms

Prue is almost ready when Piper knocks at her bedroom door.

Piper - Prue are nearly done as we need you out here?

Prue speaks from inside her room.

Prue - Why what's the problem?

Piper - It's just that we have received a message?

Prue - What message.

Sounding not very pleased with what Piper has said from outside her room.

She goes and opens her bedroom door with her hair brush still in her hand to go and see what this message is about.

Prue - Do I really want to know what the message is about?

Piper - Well good morning Prue.

I think you might like to know that it isn't a war or a kingdom you have to save?

Prue - Good. I actually appreciate that isn't a war or kingdom I have to save.

So can I see what the message is about?

Piper - Sure

As soon as you have red it Prue we need to tell Paige.

Paige - You don't have to. I am here.

What's the matter or what problem do we have to face now as I see it's in a form of a message?

Prue - Paige get your daughter. We going to have to go to the future as there is a demon on the loose. He is apparently coming here to try and kill our girls.

So we have been sent to go to the future to go and meet our future good selves whilst trying to keep safe from this demon?

Paige - Ok I will go and get my daughter and meet you in the attic.

Prue - Piper and Phoebe are you coming up to the attic to help me find a spell to get us to the future?

Piper - Yes we will.

Piper and Phoebes first follow Prue to the attic whilst Paige goes and gets her daughter.

Into - The girls Bedroom

Paige - Prudence and Patricia your mum will be here to take you to the attic in a moment as we all have to go to the future?

Patricia - That will be cool. Does that mean we will get to meet yours, Piper's, Phoebe's and mum's future selves?

Paige - Yes it does.

Prudence - Are we actually going to the future just to meet your future good selves or is there a problem?

Paige - Ask your mum. She red the message. I am only doing what she told me to do?

Prudence - Fine

Paige and her daughter now leave her room and go and meet Piper and Phoebe in the attic.

Prue then walks in the girls room to get her daughters.

Prudence - Mum what's going on. Paige wouldn't tell me anything.

There is a problem isn't there?

Prue - I wont lie to you. Yes there is a problem with a demon that's coming from the future to try and kill you, Patricia and Paige2nd.

That's why we are going to the future to meet mine and my sisters future good selves, so they can keep you safe and stop this demon?

Prudence - Ok thanks for explaining truthfully about what's happening mum.

I am old enough now to take it and understand it.

Anyway are you and your sisters going to be safe?

Prue - Hopefully as me and my sisters will be there with you, Patricia and Paige 2nd.

I am just grateful you will be fine along with your sister and Paige2nd as all of your safety is one of my main things.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige because of her daughter will be the same as me over all of your safety and put it first before our selves.

Patricia - We don't want anything to happen to you or your sisters either.

I know Prudence will agree with me and then Paige2nd will?

Prue - All I can say is we can only try and not let anything happen to any of us.

Prudence and Patricia now follow their mum to the attic to join Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Paige 2nd .

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Corridors and Bedrooms

Into - Halliwell Castle -Attic

piper - Hay Prue you finally came to join us?

Prue - Yes I did. So lets just get going before this demon appears?

Piper - Well we found a spell after you went to fetch your girls and we had to change and add a few things.

We converted the spell that goes into the past to a future version that can be cast by all 4 of us instead of just one of us. So it will take anyone who is there when the spell is cast to the future. It will hopefully be the right part of the future too?

Prue - Ok lets get on with it. Prudence, Patricia, Paige and Fire stay close to us?

The girls get closer to their mums whilst the spell is cast.

All we know is that a spell is being cast whilst we go to where the future Charmed ones are in Halliwell Manor. Leo is also there.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Attic

Into - Future, (but our present) - Halliwell Manor - March 2010

The Halliwell's are up in the attic discussing things whilst they wait to see if their past selves get the message. Also to see if Evil Prue and Paige got the message to bring their girls.

Prue - You think they got the message as they seem to be taking a while?

Leo - You have got to think the message has got to get to them by a messenger so it doesn't look any different to other messages that are delivered to them?

Prue - Ok you have a point. I just wish they hurry up considering they have a demon going after their girls?

Piper - Well hopefully they would of got the message and red it so they know they have to get out of their time as soon as possible.

Anyway is there anything else we can talk about whilst we wait?

Phoebe - Well there is one thing we can talk about. We can talk about what we think about meeting our other selves from this time. Instead of our past selves as we have never really talked about what we thought about meeting them?

Piper - Well I will give you my true opinion about my other self from this time. She has no worries by the looks of things, so she just gets on with things like she hasn't got anything else to worry about in the world.

She also has some attitude and how her sisters cope with her like that I don't know, but they all seem to be like her. Having not much to worry about until they are in danger and just go with everything.

So the girls just get on with it as well like they have never been in demon fights or seen demon fights before?

Prue - Well they must of found a way with coping with it. Remember they have always been witches, so they would of found a way to cope from very young. So their girls will have been brought up like that.

So they will get on with school and their lives. I know we try through our demon fights and try and get on with our lives as best as we can?

Piper - You know you might have a point yet again?

Prue - Yes I know I am good at that. So is my other self from this time. She likes to get to the point.

I like my other self though as she could answer any question I had about being a Dragon Witch and other things. You know they aren't that bad. They are just like us if you didn't notice.

Yes there might be differences in our family to theirs, but it's fine.

Phoebe - I like my other self as she also works in a newspaper too, but in their city that's near them. It's different though seeing that your other self Prue and Paige's other selves are teachers.

What do you think to that?

Prue - It's different, but she teaches in what she is good at. Knowing about dragons and Dragon Witches is her string point or one of them as she is a Charmed one, married and has two girls.

Paige - What including the cars she drives too must show another reason what she is like. Then her husband can't be bad off either. Then the cars he drives too.

Why do you think I want to go back to teaching as then I will know I wont have to worry about money or even become a leader in a certain area like your other self is Prue.

Before you say anything Prue. I know your other self isn't bad off with money and that her husband isn't bad off either. They own your Evil ancestors castle together, but she is like any other person when it comes to family and her husband Bowen too?

Prue - Yes I know. Another reason why I liked her when I was talking to her on how supportive she is and how supportive I am. Then I loved her girls too as they are sweet as Patricia was when we went to meet our Evil selves. Phoebe - You will get to meet Patricia again soon and another Patricia you haven't met.

Then you have both Prudence's to meet.

Then another set of Halliwell's we have never met.

As soon as Phoebe says that a portal appears in the attic to reveal the Halliwell sisters from the past before Evil Prue and Paige. The girls and Fire also appears with them.

Past Piper - Sorry we are a bit late. We had to cast the spell more than once before it did something or we would of been here sooner?

Present Piper - It's fine. We are still waiting for Evil Prue, Paige, their daughters and dragon to come?

Past Piper - It's fine we will wait with you as they can't be that far behind.

Present Piper - Do you want any drinks or anything?

Past Prue - That will be great as some of us didn't have time to get one this morning?

Present Piper - Will water be fine?

Past Prue - That will be fine.

Present Piper - Do you all want to follow me down stairs so I can get your drinks whilst we wait?

Past Prue - Ok

The past Halliwell family now follow Piper down stairs along with her sisters, the girls and Fire before Evil Prue, Paige, their girls and Fire arrive. Exit - Halliwell Manor - Attic - Present Day

Into - Halliwell Castle - Past - Evil Prue's and Paige's time.

Paige is making potions whilst Prue has gone to answer the door.

The girls are in their room doing things together to keep themselves occupied as they don't know they have to go anywhere yet.

Into - Halliwell Castle - Throne Room

Evil Paige is trying to make potions that aren't going the way she wants them to. She isn't making them for a demon. She is just making them in general to show off her potion making skills. Prue comes back in from answering the door with the message.

Prue - Hay Paige how is your potion making going?

Paige - Not so good as all I have come up with mud sort of like Piper did that time?

Prue - If you wanted to know I could of got you mud from outside? Paige - Is that supposed to be funny.

Anyway I am normally better than this when it comes to making potions.

This one didn't go so good?

Prue - What did you put in it as it just doesn't only look like mud, but it stinks too?

Paige - A bit of everything?

Prue - Now that explains it.

Have you been up to anything else whilst I was with my girls and my husband?

Paige - I have tried to get my own way things again.

This time with other witches that are just as powerful as we are, but know how to get their own way more often.

It was good whilst it lasted. They just wanted my help as they knew who I was. So they respected me as much as I needed to be.

They knew about my past too when I took that maid. So I could have her knight for myself.

So they said to me that what's inspired them to do what they do.

So they wanted help with another maid they had taken. So they could take over a kingdom?

Prue - You have done a lot since we last seen each other and that it was only a week ago.

Anyway I thought you stopped doing those things and stopped helping other do what you did?

Paige - I know. I had to do something when you wasn't here and with your Dragon King husband.

I might of helped them try and take over a kingdom, but if I got my own way I would of took over as I nearly succeeded before?

Prue - Did they take over the kingdom you supposed of helped them take over?

Paige - No, but they were close, but the kingdom court onto them and captured them. So it made their magic useless.

So I basically got myself out of there before anyone could notice?

Prue - Fine besides all that I am glad your fine and not hurt.

I didn't want to drop this on you, but we are going to have to go to our favourite future time again with the girls.

Apparently there is a future demon that's coming down the Halliwell line to us. Our other future selves in the 12th century have been called to go?

Paige - Whilst there is a demon that's trying to kill us and the girls from the future?

Prue - Not just us. Our other selves from the 12th century too if you remember me saying?

Paige - Do you think he is trying to stop our family line by killing all us who are here and in the 12th century?

Prue - Yes I think so as I don't think this demon would be trying to do what she/ he is trying to do.

Paige - Anyway I think I could do with meeting my other self again. Having a good chat with her might just be what I need as I don't want to kill my good self this time.

Then if it doesn't go so well with my good self I will also have the chance to talk to my other self from the 12th century.

I will keep my self entertained even if it means intimidating my other two selves.

It makes me feel good as I am partly Evil too. I liked to be talked about when I am there?

Prue - I am sure you will keep your good self entertained.

I am surprised that you liked to be talked about so much.

I try and avoid that kind of talk as it just makes bad impressions about me that I don't want.

Enough of this world knows me as the Dragon Queen and what they end up saying about me is enough to cope with.

I think I might need another talk with my good self and my other self from the 12th century.

Anyway lets get the girls as we should of gone as soon as possible or this demon will be here trying to kill us?

Paige - Ok lets go.

Paige now uses her wind power to stop the fire underneath the cauldron. So she, her sister, fire and the girls can be off to the future.

Before that they go to the girls bedroom to fetch them and take them to the attic.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Throne Room

Into - Halliwell Castle - Corridors - Girls bedroom

Prue and Paige now enter both their daughters bedroom.

Prue - Hay Prudence and Patricia we are going to have to go on a trip to the future to see mine and Paige's future selves again?

Prudence - Why?

Prue - Because there is a demon coming from the future to try and kill us all and stop our family line.

That's why we have been called to and so have our other selves from the 12th century?

Prudence - Ok I understand now. I want to live so lets go.

Patricia - Do you think we will get to speak to our other selves too?

Prue - I am sure you will.

Paige - Ok my daughter are you ready to go?

Paige 2nd - Ok I am ready.

Prue, Paige and the girls now go off towards the attic to cast a spell to get to the future.

Fire joins Prue so she can go too as she wont leave Prue alone.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Corridors - The Girls Room

Into - Attic

Paige - Shouldn't you tell your Dragon King husband your going on this little trip to the future?

Prue - I don't want him to know.

If he did I would never have the chance of being away from him as he would always be watching my back.

I think if he was going too he would attack anything that was out to harm me or us there?

Paige - Ok then Prue are you ready to go?

Prue - Yes as ready as I will ever be.

Paige - Girls get close to us.

Prudence and Patricia get close to their mum and Paige 2nd does the same. Fire gets close to Prue.

Prue and Paige cast the future spell and white orbs end up around all of them till they disappear.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Evil Prue's and Paige's time

Into - Halliwell Manor - March 2010

Evil Prue, Paige, Fire and the girls appear into the attic where everyone else is waiting for them.

The other 4 Halliwell's have been given their drinks. So they are also back up in the attic with their girls.

Piper - It's about time you girls showed.

Evil Prue - Hay be nice. I know what we did the last time we was here?

Piper - I have no choice, but to be nice to you as you have a demon on your tail from our time?

Evil Prue - I know it's good isn't it, but I will tell you I think it would be better you killing me than that demon if I tend to annoy you that much.

I know you can't do that either?

Piper - You should consider yourself lucky that I aren't going to kill you or hurt you like I did last time?

Evil Prue - I do consider myself lucky and what you did to me last time wasn't very nice.

You really upset my sister and Patricia.

Prue - Ok can we stop this conversation before you two do end up trying to kill each other.

Anyway Evil me, Paige, Fire and the girls I thank you that you are here now.

So whilst you settle in do you want anything to drink as me and my sisters are going to have to crack down on this demon now that everyone is here?

Evil Paige - A drink would be great as I really never had a chance this morning as I was trying to master a potion that kept going wrong.

So I was getting mad with it as all I created was mud to which Prue thought she could be funny and tell me that she could of just got some outside?

Evil Prue - So your mad at me just for a bit of fun. Sorry?

Evil Paige - Hay it's fine now I have got over it.

Anyway I couldn't stay mad at you as you are my best sister?

Evil Prue - I should hope I am as I don't think you have any other sisters.

Prue - Right you guys wanted a drink. We will go and get them now.

Piper come on they will be fine as I am sure they wont do anything?

Piper - Right ok I am coming.

Piper now joins her big sister along with Phoebe and Paige to go and get their new visitors something to drink.

Now that the Evil Halliwell's are left with their other future selves from the 12th century. They want to talk with them.

Past Paige - Why are you looking at me like that?

Evil Paige - Because we are alone again and without the future Charmed ones in our way. Then I also have my sister if I think of doing anything to you whilst I am here?

Evil Prue - Paige don't even go there. We didn't come here to fight our other future selves.

We are here to keep safe just like they are. Do you really want to attack your other future self when her daughter is here with her?

Evil Paige - I suppose not. I just want to have some fun whilst I am here and whilst I have the chance?

Evil Prue - You can have some fun when you get home as you need to take another potion again before the last one wears off. So you can keep going in the sunlight?

Evil Paige - How long do I have to wait for it?

Evil Prue - It's ready and waiting in my castle.

Evil Paige gives her sister a look and then speaks.

Evil Paige - I don't like taking it and I know I need it before you say anything.

Past Paige - Can't you handle taking a simple potion. What happened to the Evil Paige that isn't afraid of anything and can tolerate everything to help herself.

I would of thought you would of appreciated that?

Evil Paige - Consider yourself lucky you don't have to take it or you wouldn't of been that funny with me.

Past Prue - Ok can you two stop now before you two end up killing each other instead. We all should just get along as we are all here for the same reason.

Past Paige and Evil Paige stop talking to each other like they were.

Evil Prue - Ok talking about being nice then. How's my other self been?

Past Prue - I have been great thanks. I just don't want blood to be spilled now between any of us?

Evil Prue - Hopefully there wont be. I will keep my sister under control even if she doesn't like the idea.

Glad to see that you are great anyway.

Evil Prudence - Can we go over to our other selves mum?

Evil Prue - I suppose there isn't any harm in that.

Evil Patricia - Yay

Past Prudence - Ok does this mean with my Evil self coming over here.

Evil Prudence - I am not going to hurt you.

Past Patricia - Am I safe with you?

Evil Patricia - Cause you are safe with me. I didn't come over to hurt you.

Evil Paige 2nd - Can I go over to my other self mum?

Evil Paige - Go Ahead.

Evil Paige 2nd goes over to her other self.

Past Paige 2nd - Hi

Evil Paige 2nd - Hi. See I am not scary. So you can talk to me.

Prue now calls from the bottom of the stairs to tell the Evil Halliwell family that their drinks are ready.

Prue - Your drinks are ready if you want to come down for them now.

The Evil Halliwell family now go and leave the attic. Then they go down the stairs and towards the big foyer table.

The other Halliwell family follow.

Exit - Halliwell Manor - Attic

Into - Halliwell Manor - Foyer

Evil Prue, Paige and the girls now go and pick up their drinks. There is only juice and water as that's what they are used to drinking in their time.

The only other drink they are probably used to drinking id herbal tea as it's made from natural ingredients they could probably get in their own time to make the tea.

Evil Prue and Paige pick up the water and leave the juice for the girls.

Prue - Does Fire want any water?

Evil Prue - You better get her some.

Prue now goes back into the kitchen to find a bowl to put Fire's water in so she isn't left out.

Evil Prue - Where is your Fire?

Past Prue - I left her back in my own time with the Dragon Guardian where she will be safe.

She didn't like the idea very much. I sent her up there just before me and my sisters cast the spell to come here?

Evil Prue - Don't blame me if she will sulk with you when you want to get her back because you wouldn't let her come.

I did that once and she wouldn't talk to me to begin with.

Evil Fire - You should of been better than just leave me. Which means you shouldn't have. It wasn't right.

That's why you never did it again.

Anyway everyone should know we female dragons have attitude and want our own way most of the time?

Evil Prue - I know. I have lived with you long enough to know what you want. I just got used to your attitude?

Evil Fire - Back at you too?

Evil Prue - Right

Past Prue - From seeing what you two have just been talking about. I think I understand now.

Prue now comes back in from the kitchen with Fire's water bowl. She places it next to the foyer table.

Evil Fire goes over to it. She starts to drink it. Then she gets disturbed by Prue's dragon.

Evil Fire - Who are you?

Ice - I am Prue's dragon from this time. We never got to meet?

Evil Fire - Of course we didn't. Remember I am not from this time?

Ice - Your here now. So we should get to know each other more?

Evil Fire - Not the way your thinking. All you male dragons are the same. You end up being more attracted to females?

Ice - Yes I am attracted to you, but I want to get to know you more whilst you are here. So whilst we both are in our small forms we can talk?

Evil Fire - Do I really want to?

Ice - Course you do. You are still attracted to me like I am to you. You just wont admit it.

Evil Prue - Fire it looks like you have found a new boyfriend?

Evil Fire - He isn't my boyfriend.

Prue - Isn't that cute. My dragon and your dragon like each other.

Evil Fire - Who said I liked him.

Evil Prue - Well we better leave them alone?

Prue - Yes your right. Some of us have a job to do.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige are you coming?

Piper - I am coming.

Past Piper - Do you mind if I tag along with you?

Piper - Not Really. We could probably do with the extra help.

So are you two coming or are you just going to stand there?

Phoebe - No I am coming.

Past Phoebe - So will I.

Phoebe - Ok what about you Paige are you coming?

Paige - No I will later. I am thinking of getting a bite to eat. If that's fine with you guys?

Prue - That's fine. Go ahead Paige. We will just see you in a bit.

Anyway what is everyone else going to do who isn't going up to the attic with us to help.

Evil Patricia - I want to go in their where these two buys are. They are having fun.

Evil Prudence - I will follow you in.

Evil Prue - Well in that case I will go in there with you two. So you both don't get carried away.

Past Patricia - Mum where are you going. I will come with you?

Past Prue - Ok that's fine. I am going up to help the other me up in the attic with her sisters and my sisters.

Past Paige - I am going to follow the other me into the kitchen.

Evil Paige - Do you mind if I join you.

Paige - Wonderful the joy of having my good and evil past selves with me.

You Evil me better not think of any ideas whilst you are in there with us.

Past Prudence - I am coming too. I could do with another drink if you don't mind?

Paige - No why should I mind. The more company I end up with the better.

Paige, Past Paige, Evil Paige and Prudence now go off towards the kitchen.

Evil Prue and her girls go into the living room to see what Wyatt and Chris are up to.

Everyone else goes up to the attic.

Now we go into the kitchen to see how Paige is coping with both her past selves and Prudence.

Exit - Halliwell Manor - Foyer

Into - Halliwell Manor - Kitchen

Evil Paige - This place certainly brings back those memories.

Thinking about doesn't next year mark 10 years since we first met and you were still new at the witch job. So I had the upper advantage?

Paige - You know you still scare me after all these years as I never know what you are going to do next?

Evil Paige - Well today must be one of your lucky days as I am only here because you and your sisters sent that message to me and my sister about that demon.

Then also the fact Prue told me I had to go or I think I could of dealt with that demon on my own.

Especially when there are lives at stake?

Paige - You know you don't impress me one bit as your mind is nearly all to yourself?

Evil Paige - My mind is not just to myself. I think about the benefits of my family too.

You can just ask Prue that one?

Paige - Do I really want to ask her?

I know she isn't as bad as you, but you are both still Evil to me anyway?

Evil Paige - Fine I admit I am Evil and more so than my sister, but she isn't as Evil as she used to be.

Like I said she changed to being good because she was sick of the hatred she kept getting as the Dragon Queen. Then the other reason was because she had daughters and didn't want to be Evil around them.

I respect my sister the way she wants to be respected as that is up to her.

We still have our own fun together when we get those chances.

She respects me on how I want to be so we both don't have any problem.

Prue might get concerned over me when I do my things as she doesn't know what trouble I might get into?

Paige - Ok what ever I believe you as I have no choice to?

Past Paige - Has anybody seen mine and my Evil selves daughter because they came down stairs together then went?

Paige - They can't be to far as I think they would know better than go off anywhere at a time like this.

The back door now opens and both past Paige 2nd and Evil Paige 2nd enter and see their mums in one place.

Evil Paige 2nd - Mum

Past Paige 2nd - Hi mum

We were both outside on the back if that was fine. We talked to each other and got to know each other better?

Past Paige - Yes that's fine as long as you stay on the back?

Past Paige 2nd - Ok

Evil Paige - You don't need to say anything. Go ahead.

Evil Paige 2nd goes back with Past Paige 2nd outside now that they know their mums know where they are.

We now leave Paige, her past selves and Past Prudence in the kitchen whilst we now go into the living room to see what Evil Prue and her daughters are up to with Wyatt and Chris. Fire is also in there.

Exit - Halliwell Manor - Kitchen

Into - Halliwell Manor - Living Room

Prudence and Patricia are intrigued with what Wyatt and Chris are doing on the Wii.

Evil Prue isn't so bothered, but is concerned about her daughters as they are liking this future invention.

Prudence - Can me and Patricia have a go?

Wyatt - Sure. Here you go.

Prudence and Patricia now take the controls off Wyatt and Chris.

Wii Sports is on the screen.

Evil Prue - Don't get to carried away with it.

I don't want you getting upset when you have to go home and not have one to play with?

Prudence - We wont hopefully.

Patricia - Mum you don't have to worry so much. It's just giving us something to do whilst we are here?

Evil Prue - I know and that's where my concern comes in as it's a future invention and is a long way from existing in our time. I don't mind the fact that it is giving you something to do. I just don't want you girls getting to attached to it.

I rather you play with your magic and show off with that as I know you will still have that?

Patricia - Really. You are going to let us use magic whilst we are here?

Evil Prue - Yes. Why not. As long as it is harmless. I wont mind.

Wyatt - Do you want to show off your magic instead as then we can see what powers you have?

Prudence - Patricia do you want to?

Patricia - Yes I want to show off now that I can?

Chris - Ok let me just turn the Wii off.

Chris now goes and turns off the Wii whilst Wyatt takes the remotes back and puts them at the side of the TV.

The TV is now a big wide screen with full HD. So everyone can get the full benefit.

After the Wii is turned off Chris goes back over to his brother to start showing off their magic when the decision is made who goes first.

Wyatt - I will start. So you can see mine first. Also during this we can see who has better powers. Some you may off seen already.

Wyatt creates a white orb ball.

Wyatt - So this is what we call White Orb balls.

Can you do it?

Prudence - Not like that as we are not part Whitelighter.

Paige and Paige 2nd can do it, but they are black ones.

Me and Patricia can do these though.

Prudence creates a ball that is full of telekinetic energy.

She holds it by using both hands that are slightly levitating the ball.

Prudence - So what do you think?

Wyatt - Our Aunty Prue can do that, but it was good.

Being part Whitelighter means we can do this. It doesn't always need words to work.

He moves his hand into position and a candle appears in his hand from the attic. He thought about candles as that's what his and his brothers mum is up to in the attic.

Patricia - We can do something similar to that too.

Let me show you.

Patricia moves her hand after she thinks of something quick.

Her telekinetic power brings a drink in from the kitchen fast.

Patricia - See you can't call that not amazing?

Chris - Well me and Wyatt have never seen our Aunty Prue do that before.

Evil Prue - Like everything it takes a lot of practice. Then getting it right is another skill as it can come beneficial during demon fights.

It's one of the best ways to defend yourself as long as you know where what you want is.

It's helped me may times before when demons have suddenly appeared or that you have forgotten something?

Wyatt - We can use telekinetic powers as we were born with nearly all the Halliwell powers.

Patricia - Can you use dragon magic as that should of continued to this time?

Wyatt - No we can't. So it must of missed us?

Patricia - We can show you anyway.

Evil Prue - Be careful and don't go to far with them?

Prudence - You mean that?

Evil Prue - Yes as long as you are careful. I don't want anyone getting any injuries.

Patricia - Ok shall we start.

Patricia starts to create a fire ball between her hands. It's only a small one.

As the fireball gets created it's levitating between both of her hands.

After releasing her hands from around the fire ball it keeps on levitating from her telekinetic power.

She doesn't have to keep her hands in place to keep it levitating as long as she is still controlling it.

Patricia - So what do you think?

Wyatt - That's good. Me and Chris can do something like that. Ours is more to do with our Whitelighter side?

Prudence - Our aunt Paige can do similar to yours and so can her daughter. The only difference with theirs are that they are black and not white?

Wyatt - You mean like Darklighters can?

Prudence - Well yes, but Paige and her daughter aren't one. They just have all the same powers.

Darklighter arrows can still kill Paige and her daughter as they can also heal the same way as Whielighters?

Wyatt - That's good then. Not the part where they can get killed by the arrows. It's good that they aren't part Darklighter or that would put our Aunty Paige at risk?

Prudence - That's fine then. Your Aunty Paige will be fine around our aunt. She wont hurt her. Our aunt likes your Aunty Paige.

Wyatt - Our Aunty Paige is actually scared of your aunt as she knows what your aunt has tried to do to her in the past. She knows your aunt is Evil from the last time she was here.

Paige told us what to do if your aunt tried to do anything again to keep us safe. So we know your aunts history of coming here?

Prudence - Well I can't help the way my aunt is when it comes to what she likes to do and accomplish.

My mum agreed with her that they let each other get on with what they wanted so it wouldn't course any problems.

My mum and Paige wont hurt each other as they wont. They love each other to much and their bond is strong as sisters?

Wyatt - Your probably right. You can't change the way your aunt is if that's the way she wants to be. I thought I would just say what our aunt said to us.

Chris - Now that my brother has stopped talking. Do you have any other powers to show us?

Patricia - We can create Ice balls too. We can create our Ice balls over our Fire balls as the ice is to cold to melt?

Chris - Show us.

Prue - Sweetie becarfull when you create it that way as it can go wrong when you are already levitating fire?

Patricia - Yes mum, but I have it other times before without going wrong?

Prue - There is always a first and I don't portically want a frozen ice statue of my youngest daughter in the living room of my future life.

Prue stands behind her youngest daughter and puts her hands on each of her daughters arms. So if she has to send heat through her hands into her daughter so she doesn't freeze.

Patricia begins to create ice over the fire ball which will turn it into a powerful Ice and Fire ball.

Ice and Fire in the same ball can be used against Evil if it is far ahead. Both the Ice and Fire energy would help the ball fly further without burning out. It would stop the Evil in one impact as the Ice would stop the Evil and the Fire would destroy the Evil.

Patricia creates the Ice and Fire ball carfully.

She creates it by holding the Fireball in her hand and projecting the Ice power through her claws that are keeping the Fireball in place.

Patricia successfully creates the Ice and Fireball and levitates it in the air.

Patricia - See mum I did it again. You had no need to worry about me that much?

Prue - But I do as it's my job to worry about my girls.

Chris - You have done something both and my brother can't do. It must of took you a while to get that right?

Patricia - Well me and my sister have a good teacher. We learned how to do all of our powers from our mum at an early age. So if we needed to use them at anytime we could?

Chris - So have you never had your powers taken away from you like our mum and aunts did?

Patricia - No we haven't. Our mum wouldn't allow that to happen as it takes away the other half of who me and my sister are.

We would be in more danger without them than with them as we would of had to learn them later on in our lives.

Mum, Aunt Paige and their cousins have always had their powers as keeping them turned them into the powerful witches they are now without trying to learn them when they are in danger?

Chris - Ok that explains all the power you have as you can't be much older than Wyatt?

Patricia - Well I am going to be 9 in October and Prudence will be 13 next month?

Chris - You are older than Wyatt as I thought you were as you do look older than him.

You are older than Wyatt by 2 years.

Patricia - Well I am happy that you are smart for your ages as when I was your age I was still scared of many things till I was nearly 7?

Wyatt - Well like you and your sister we have had to grow up with demons and we have always had our powers. We have helped our family many times before?

Patricia - So have we. Talking about me being scared when I was younger. It took me a while to start flying. I was scared of going up in the sky. It took me longer to learn how to fly than it took Prudence to learn?

Wyatt - Why be scared of flying when that is one of the best things you can do?

Patricia - Well that's how I was when I was younger. I think I was scared of a lot of things because demons tried to take me away a lot and turn me Evil.

So I would rule the Underworld because I am a daughter of a Charmed one. It would of made the Underworld very powerful if they got me on their side?

Wyatt - That's what Evil tried to do with me. They tried to turn me Evil because I am a son of a Charmed one.

In my future I was Evil, but my mum says that wont happen now as she and her sisters stopped that future with future Chris?

Patricia - My mum, her sisters and my sister seen my future if I was turned Evil?

Wyatt - We have had the same thing happen to the each of us. It must fall in our family line.

Prue - It only happened to Patricia because Prudence wasn't the right age anymore for her to be turned Evil. So they found out I had a 2nd daughter and wasn't leaving it to late to turn Patricia Evil.

Evil didn't count on me, Prudence, Paige 2nd, my sister and my cousins being ready.

Prudence and Patricia 2nd helped in my families Charmed duties as Evil wouldn't count on the next generation helping out already.

Prudence - Helping my mum, aunt and cousins in Charmed duties that didn't put us in danger helped me to learn spells and potions better.

I helped with ingredients and spells the best I could before it was cast for real.

Mum loves my help still and along with my sisters help we both love to learn how to cast spells and make potions.

Along with learning how to become the powerful witches we are destined to come.

It will help us when we join Paige 2nd as the new power of 3?

Wyatt - Me, Chris and Prue's daughter when she is born will become the new power of 3 in our time. Me and Chris know that Prue will have a daughter as Prue is part of your dragon witch line?

Prudence - You know that your aunt is going to have a daughter. How did you find out?

Wyatt - Prue told us she will most likely have a daughter because of her dragon witch side. She can sense in herself that she will have a daughter. She even told us what she will name her daughter.

She will name it after her and her sisters mum. Their mums name was Patricia.

Patricia - She is going to choose my name. So that must mean Prue's daughter will look like me?

Prue - Perhaps so sweetie. It's in our line to look like each other as the generations pass through the years. I just know it's us they have to thank.

Anyway shouldn't we be seeing how your mum and aunts are getting onas they are taking a while?

Wyatt - Yes do you want to go up as I think me and my brother have seen our fair share of powers.

We know what Telekinisis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts and Astral Projection is like. We have seen our aunt to do it. You must have the same powers?

Prue - Yes we do. Anyway lets go. On the way I need to fetch my sister out of kitchen before she decides to try something she will regret if your aunt upsets her enough.

Patricia - Wait there's one more. We didn't show you all what we can do with Fire?

Prue - Sweetie we are going to have to go and see how everyone is getting on so we can go home?

Patricia - This one isn't going to take long as all it needs is the candles over there. We can get the candles off the table and show them?

Prue - Alright do it quick. I know what you want to do now.

Wyatt - What do you want to show us?

Patricia - This.

Patricia Telekinectly sends for the set of candles off the table and starts to blow at one of the candles wicks that begins to light with a small flame.

The candle is now lit.

Patricia - So what do you think to that. Dragons witches can light candles with a small blow that lights the candle. It's hard to get it right and it takes Practice to get the air and fire flow like that without making yourself cough on the fire?

Wyatt - That is also good. I don't think Prue has tried that?

Prue - Like my daughter says it's takes practice to get it right even if it looks easy.

I told my daughters to be careful if they use fire like that because if it goes wrong it can burn the back of the throat and cause a cough.

So then you have to drink a lot of water to stop the burning. So I would say it's safer using fire through their hands.

Patricia - Mum it's your turn to light one?

Prue - Ok I will light one. That's all. Prudence can light the last one and then we are going to fetch Paige and Paige 2nd?

Patricia - Ok

Prue takes the set of candles and lights the candle that is in the centre of the 3 candles.

Prue blows on the centre candle carefully and a small light begins to form on the candles wick.

Then the light forms into a small flame.

Patricia - See. Don't you think that is cool that me, my mum and my sister can do that?

Wyatt - Yes it's cool, but you can only do that because your Dragon Witches. You wouldn't beable to that if you wern't?

Patricia - Don't you think we know that as it's a Dragon Witch power.

Prue - Ok can we go to the attic now before I see fight happen over powers.

Which isn't good?

Patricia - What about Paige and Paige 2nd?

Prue - Yes I am going to fetch her before she ends up fighting with her goodself and I will get her daughter too.

Wyatt - Do you want to go?

Prue - Yes I still want to go.

Prue, Wyatt, Patricia, Prudence, Chris and Wyatt now exit the living room and enter the kitchen the best they can.

Into - Kitchen

Wyatt lets Evil Prue enter first as everyone in the kitchen has gone silent.

Evil Prue - What's been going off in here it's very quiat?

Paige - Maybe you should ask your sister as she scares me?

Evil Prue - Why. What has she done now?

Evil Paige - I havn't done anything usual. It's just the hate I normally get from my future good self every time we meet?

Paige - Yes I have good reasons to considering our past on meeting up has never been great.

Evil Paige - I have been friendly with you today as I actually had no intentions of fighting on you?

Paige - It's a first, but we will see how long that lasts.

Evil Prue, Paige and everyone else now exit the kitchen and head up the stairs to the attic.

Into - Halliwell Manor - Attic

Prue is still looking through the book of shadows with past Prue. Piper is using the scrying crystal along with her past self as they are both scrying over more than one map. One of the maps are of Sanfransisco to see if the demon has resurfaced back in 2010.

The other maps are of the underworld and Halliwell Kingdom to see if the demon is still in the kingdom or gone back to the underworld to share what he has discovered.

Pheobe and her past self mean while are looking through books that could help them with the search. They are trying to look for the demons powers being mentioned in other books that contain information on powers.

Evil Prue now enters with everyone she came upstairs with to see what progress has been made.

Past Prue - Not much really. We are finding it difficult. Nothing is coming up?

Evil Prue - Doesn't that depend on what you are actually looking for. Have you tried to just break it down so you can find the right information?

Prue - Well the demon is in here it's just that there isn't much on him. It talks about that he has these sort of powers, but no actual description. So me and my other past self have been trying to see if we can combine his powers sort of to any of the other Evil powers that are in the book. That's another reson why Pheobe and her past self have been looking through books on powers.

Evil Paige leaves the place she was standing in and goes over to Pheobe and her past self.

Evil Paige - What are the books you are actually looking through?

Pheobe - Any that we have come across that might help us stop this demon when we figure out what his powers most compare to others.

Evil Paige - Well may I have a look as me and my sister might beable to help when it comes to researching powers?

Pheobe - Oh yes take a look and if you and your sister can help we will be enterly thankful. I didn't know if you and your sister would because you both supposed to be Evil?

Evil Paige - What's that supposed to mean. Me and my sister might be Evil, but Evil still wants to kill us because of the family line we belong to. Then the girls are also in danger because of it. Now me and my sister have to watch out for Evil that is coming from the future as well. We thought we had enough with demons from our time coming after our family?

Pheobe - So you are blaming me and my sisters for that future demon that is trying to kill you and your family, but it's just not your family it's our entire line he has to stop.

So before you go around blaming anyone for what this future demon is doing you have got to think why you are here?

Evil Paige - I know why I am here because you and your sisters sent for me and my family. Like I said to my future I am not here to cause any problems. I am here with my sister, daughter and nieces because we are safer here.

So I know why I am here and now after that you can forget what happened in the past when I have come here to cause trouble?

Pheobe - Well that's good to know.

Past Pheobe just stays quiat.

Paige - Yes that is good to know considering the imtimidation I get from her. She still scares me after all these years as you just never know what she is capable of doing?

Evil Paige - What have I said already.

Evil Prue - Ok can we get back to what we were concentrating on like the demon that is coming after us all.

Past Paige - Is there any other books that I could look into to help.

Before past Paige gets an answer the girls go and sit down around a table that is in the attic whilst they let their mums and aunts get on with helping to find this demon.

Evil Prue - Are you actually sure you have checked every book?

Prue - Why is there another you know about that will help us?

Evil Prue - You still have one book still in the bookshelf you havn't looked in yet?

Prue - That doesn't really tell us anything about powers. Not from what I remember anyway?

Evil Prue - You tried reading the small print in it. Remember the book talks about different creatures and magical creatures?

Prue - Can I ask how you know that when it's here in Halliwell Manor and a different time era?

Evil Prue - Easy. How do you think the book got there in the first place. Remember it just wont be your Book of Shadows that's the only old book in here. There are books that have been past through the centuries that would help future generations?

Prue - Ok I will get the book. It's going on your knowledge of what's in it?

Evil Prue - Well me and my sister know very well what's in it. We ended up getting the book when we found out that we made an entry into it. Me and Paige was watched when we didn't realise to see what powers we use and the ones we rarely used. How they mamaged to watch us we never found out. The only thing we figured is that whoever they were working for planted crystals in our castles before we could even notice they would of been gone?

Prue - I never noticed that before. Even when you and your sister were here before. I will be honest though I didn't get a very good look at it so I probably missed those pages.

Prue gets the book out of the bookshelf and takes it over to Evil Prue to look in whilst Past Prue stays with the Book of Shadows.

Evil Prue - Here let me find those pages for you and you may find a demon or creature simaler to the one that is after us all.

Prue gives her Evil self the book to find the pages she is looking for. Evil Prue flicks through the pages till she sees hers and her susters entry in the book.

Evil Prue - Well here is mine and my sisters entry?

Prue - Can I take a look.

Evil Prue gives her other self the book.

Prue begins to look through it when Evil Prue speaks.

Evil Prue - You see me and my sister are in it?

Prue - Yes I see that you both are, but am I actually reading what I am seeing?

Evil Prue - Why what do you see that you can't belive?

Prue - Something I didn't think existed in our line and it's the first I have red that is does.

How can you use Transmodforcation?

Piper - Did I hear that right. Your Evil self can use Transmodforcation?

Pheobe - I swer her Evil self just said that.

Paige - What's Transmodforcation. Some one tell me?

Evil Prue - Well it wasn't just me who has tried Transmodforcation. My sister has tried to do it, but I am the one who succeeded to transform into a few animals.

A raven, snake, spider and of caurse shering the same body as my dragon was the only ones I succeded in transforming into.

The way I did it was when me and my sister were students at Magic School. You might guess that we got ourselves into trouble as we never stopped trying to succeed in different powers. Teachers in Magic School threatened to split me and my sister up if we carried on, but we refused that to happen. So they had to keep us together or we refused to do any work as we got things done better when we were together.

Apart from studying we had to do we used to go and get books out of what they called the Forbbiden Library. Books that were forbidden to be taken out because of the power they held. Me and my sister got into the library at night and started to take books out and hide them in our room where only me and Paige would see them. Then we would practice trying to accomplish the power they held as we took seriously that we were the most powerful witches of our time. We were planning on keeping it that way?

Paige - Now I see why my Evil self is so powerful. She learned how to control the elements from one of those books I bet. She is the only one out of the Halliwell line that has been able to control all the elements?

Evil Paige - I know it's great isn't it. Atleast I was able to control them all and succeed in accomplishing that. It just shows that in our line we don't just have to stick with the ones we were born with. We can advance by learning new ones.

Not only has my power of controlling elements hurt you that time around when I first came here, but they have helped in fighting Evil and saving my family.

Not all witches can accomplish what me and Prue did. The powers would be to much. They were for us till we kept practising to do them. They weakened us a few times, but eventually our bodies started to get used to them and here we are today still using them?

Paige - Yes I see where you used yours. You used yours to torture me and now you see why I am very cousious of you. I know what you are capable of doing?

Evil Paige - I see you hate me for what I did, but it wont change anything you keep being mad at me. We wouldn't of had to meet if you didn't cast the spell that brought the knight I was in love with to your time.

So you only have yourself to blame and that would of included me taking a lock of hair from that maid I captured to find him?

Paige - You mean that maid you captured in a castle that wasn't even your own. You took over that castle with your sister so you could capture the prince and put the maid in the dungeon anyway. So your plan was nearly successful, but me and my sisters just did the job we were suspossed to do. We saved both the prince and the maid and took away your powers?

Evil Paige - Then Prue just did her job by helping me get my powers back.

Pheobe - How is it for all the time me and Piper was there we didn't see your sister. Even when we first got there and entered the castle. I am sure we would of seen her somewhere?

Evil Paige - How do you know you didn't.

Evil Prue - I was there. I could see you when you couldn't see me in my witch form, but what about on the wall in spider form.

If you remember there was a lot of spiders where you were. There was one picticular spider that was on the wall and bigger than the rest. You might of seen it moving around?

Pheobe - Yes I think I remember slightly. It was before Leo came and when me and Piper was talking to the maid. There was a big spider on the wall in front of us. Not that we would of noticed?

Evil Prue - That spider was me when I changed my shape and form using my transmodforcation power. I had to come and check up on you and your sister to make sure you both wern't up to anything whilst my sister prepared for your Paige's arrival.

So I left Prudence and Paige 2nd to look after baby Patricia with Fire for a few minuties whilst I checked up on our visitors which was you and your sister.

I think the maid knew there was something odd with that spider as she kept looking in my direction. She knew about my sister. She said to me before you and your sister came that I wasn't as half as Evil as Paige and that I wasn't that Evil to scare her.

I still sensed fear from her as I think she knew I wouldn't take things very lightly if they were about Paige. I didn't like the way she spoke about her.

So you know I defended my sister of course.

Then another thing she said after she built up a lot of confidence is that she wasn't afraid to try and kill my sister when she got the chance. I wasn't going to let her do that either as if she wanted to do that I told her she would have to go through me first.

I wasn't afraid of her as I knew who would come out alive if she tried anything. Nobody put fear into me that easy. I put fear into them as they knew what I was capable of doing.

Paige - Now I change my mind again. You are just as bad as your sister when you want to be?

Evil Prue - Remember Evil is in both me and my sister.

Piper - Now I understand it more why you and your sister do what you do?

Evil Prue - You would do the same for any of your sisters and you should understand what I am getting at as you were the oldest for 5 years am I right?

Piper - Ok I am starting to find some of this personal and if you don't want your other shoulder to match your other one with a blast mark on it you wont go any ferther?

Evil Prue - Well if you do that I can burn yours ten times worse and I will like to see if you can heal yourself like I can?

Piper - Ok fine. Can you talk about something that isn't going to caurse any of us to fall out whilst we try and find this demon which is really hard?

Evil Prue - Ok fine. What do you want to talk about then as there isn't really much to talk about?

Piper - I don't know. Just something.

Evil Paige - We could carry on talking about us. I like being talked about when it comes to mine and my sisters magic.

Prue - Why don't you just teach us more about dragons and Dragon Witches as that will be an interesting conversation as I probably need to know more.

The other Prue's past speaks.

Past Prue - Well there are lots of different things to talk about when it comes to dragons and Dragon Witches. Like what happened to me and my past self when it came to saving the Dragon Kingdom. Now that's a story as most of my life I didn't even know I was the Chosen one for that kingdom so I could save it. It was just dropped on me as the last minute.

At first it didn't settle well with me as I had enough with the way my life already was by being a mother, wife, sister, Queen and a Charmed one. So I just hope it never happens again in this time and that you don't have to save the kingdom?

Prue - Well that would be great, but if it's going to happen it will as that's the way things tend to happen in this family. So I am hoping I can consider myself lucky and don't have to.

Past Pheobe now speaks.

Past Pheobe - I don't think were going to find anything as me and my other self have been looking through books for a while. So you know we might have to wait till he resurfaces back in this time. Which could be any time?

Past Piper - Wounderful can't things get any easier with these demons?

Past Paige - Nope just like Prue said. It's what happens in this family.

Prue - Ok do you want to tell me and everyone else some more interesting facts that we don't know about?

Evil Prue - I will. I know exactly where to begin now that we have got to the Chosen one part. It's a little different anyway.

Evil Paige - Here we go. You have got her started now.

Evil Prue - You know before your born you already have a dragon chosen that hatches at the same time you are born?

Prue - Well isn't that overerse as normally we tend to have the same dragon all of our life unless it's me who knew nothing about it?

Evil Prue - Don't blame yourself that you came into your powers late and discovered years later you are a Dragon Witch?

Prue - I know, but it's true.

Evil Prue - Anyway where was I. Oh yes it's just not all that a dragon is there the same time you are born. Your dragon is chosen too by it's parents.

The dragons parents are normally the dominant pair at the time so one of their chicks is chosen as they are ment to be stronger. The dragons always come from the same clan as all the rest that have been chosen for our line.

It's happened for centuries that dragons come from the same clan to join a Dragon Witch in the Halliwell line. Normally when a dragon chick is chosen it's because the dominant pair have only one chick they give to a Dragon Witch.

Which has other meanings why as one chick you might of guessed gets all the food from it's parents whilst growing up as he or she has no competition to be the strongest. As a chick from a clutch of three would have competition, but normally that doesn't matter as the chick is already chosen to help a Dragon Witch for the rest of his or her life.

Then if lucky the connection between Dragon and Dragon Witch will be strong enough to bring both life forces together just like it has for us?

Prue - It's interesting to know, but it makes sense. There is one thing I would like to ask though.

How do the dragons parents know a Dragon Witch is going to be borninto the line. So they can have a chick ready to give to her?

Evil Prue - That's a fair question. Well it's down to the Dragon Guardian and his ability to see into the future. Then he goes and tells the dominent pair that a Dragon Witch is expected to be born. So they prepare for that day and I don't think you need to know the other details?

Prue - Has there been anytime where a Dragon Witch wasn't expected?

Evil Prue - The answer to that is yes and no.

You might wounder how I know the next bit. I am going to tell you because I am from the past.

There has only been one accasion where two Dragon Witches were born into the same time with just over a year between them.

It happened in your time, not any of ours?

Prue - You mean the other us who still live in Halliwell Castle. I mean I know my other self from this time is a Dragon Witch, but who else is?

Evil Prue - Would you believe me if I told you.

Piper is also a Dragon Witch just like the other us is. The gene spread between two Halliwell sisters which was unexpected. The dominant dragon pair only found out when they only had one dragon chick over a year later.

The Dragon Guardian was late for seeing it, but eventually the dominant pair were told who the dragon would belong to. So they gave their chick when she was ready to Piper whilst she was still a baby.

So they had a chance to grow up together from a young age and got the chance to play and learn with Prue and her dragon. So that helped with thei connection and that's why they are so close.

Not just as sisters, but as Dragon Witches as they know what each other is going through?

Prue - Wow I wounder why I never noticed that when me and my sisters went to meet them and we found out more interesting things then?

Evil Prue - Piper may of wanted to keep that side of her hidden as she would of known your sister Piper isn't?

Prue - That explains it. It just got me when me and my sisters did meet them when they started talking about their lives that their sister Prue never died for as long as I did.

They got her back straight away nearly. All they had to was wait for the Dragon necklace that would bring her back. Just like what happened to you and my other past self.

I would of thought considering the time they lived in it would be more parallel. Unless it was because they live in the same place as most of our Halliwell line?

Evil Prue - Yes that is probably the answer. Me, my sister and cousins have met them too that's how we found out.

Past Prue - Me and my family have met them too. I thought it was great meeting more future generations of our line and continuing the powers on.

Piper - Well that explains a lot. I have one more question. It will be for your past self.

Evil Prue - What do you want to ask me?

Piper - How's that Dragon King of yours as he is doing well with my sister?

Evil Prue - He is great. He really cares a lot for me, my girls and my dragons. He is great with the girls as if he has always been their farther. He makes sure nothing will touch me and my girls if there is Evil after any of us?

Piper - Well if he was that protective of you where is he?

Evil Prue - I didn't tell him that me, my sister, the girls and Fire were taking a trip to the future because of a demon. If I did he wouldn't be off watching my back. I don't know if your sister has noticed, but he has a big trust issue. He will only trust so many.

He probably knows that none of you would hurt me, but it wouldn't stop him from being intimidating.

He is like the way he is because he loves me so much. A love I hadn't felt for a long time not since my last marriage for as long as that lasted. There will be no love the same as when I was married to Andy. I will probably never get over the fact that a demon killed him.

He would of been alive if I protected him with my power instead of being knocked out as that was the case back then?

Piper - I probably can't belive I am going to say this, but as one of my sisters past selves I will do.

You can't blame yourself for what happened to Andy and I know it will be hard not to think like that. My sister went through the same thing.

She loved the Andy from our time a lot and she blamed herself for what happened, but she knew she couldn't forever and had to move on. Stay strong was another one and that was one of the last few things Andy ever said to her.

Apart from that he would always watch over her and love her.

It took time, but she finally came around when she found out she couldn't stop running from Evil every time there was some. Andy's death helped her to move on with her life and look at her now after all these years and not including the years she wasn't here?

Evil Prue - I know it took me a while to get over his death for good reasons. Andy is one of my daughters farther and Step farther to my other daughter. When Prudence was a baby Andy used to help a lot with looking after her. He was a true farther. When he wasn't out on his castle duties as he was a body guard to one of the kingdoms.

He couldn't say that he was married to the Dragon Queen or they would of arrested for it as I was threat to that kingdom and other kingdoms near it which still fear me.

They knew he was married, but as far as they knew just to an ordinary woman and had a small family as he mentioned that he had a baby daughter with me. He was actually paid a really good gold sum, so he didn't have to worry if there wasn't enough gold. He made sure of it. Then their was my income as the Dragon Queen and having a castle in Halliwell kingdom helped with that?

Piper - Did anybody ever find out who you are who worked with Andy?

Evil Prue - Not as the Dragon Queen. Only as his wife. I met a few of the other guards and knights he worked with. I was grateful I made my dragon side invisible so none of them found out who I really was. They got to know me very well apart from my dragon side I kept hidden.

I told them I had a niece and a sister and two cousins who also lived in castles. They liked that idea that I lived in a castle as they thought I must be entitled to became queen with my sister of Halliwell Kingdom.

I just hoped that none of the knights that I met that night ended up with an assignment to kill the Dragon Queen or they would of found out who I was. Then they would just think that I cast on Andy to marry me and have a child for my own needs?

Piper - It sounds like you went through a lot with Andy and his work whilst trying keep your Dragon Witch side hidden?

Evil Prue - As much as I was scared of them finding out who I really was Ansy used to give me reasurence to stop me worrying as that is what I used to do. It was just hard not to. Then I had Prudence's life to look out for too. I didn't want them doing anything to her if they found out who I was.

Then I knew I had my sister who I knew would take Prudence in if anything was going to happen to me. She would try and stop it first as she wouldn't allow it even if it ment her exposing herself to save me, but lucky enough nothing ever happened like that.

Time was going fast as nearly 2 years after Prudence was born, me, Paige, Piper and Pheobe started to get into more demon fighting as our destiny as the power of 4 kicked in.

Then by the end of our first year with our new destiny a demon tried to kill me, Paige, Piper and Pheobe by making the day repeat it's self with another demons help. By the end of the 3rd repeated day the demon aimed the energy ball at me, but Piper knocked me out of the way of the incoming energy ball so it missed.

That's when Andy ran back into the room and shouted to get the demons attention so he could protect me, Paige, Piper and Phoebe. When Piper shouted to Andy not to do it, but he did to protect family. From what I was told after I had woken back up from being knocked out.

So now you know my story of what happened to Andy in my time and why I love the Dragon King so much because of all the love and care he shows to both my girls, my family, me and my dragons.

Another reason why I married him as I had time to get to know him?

Piper - You have a story with some slight differences. You know me and my sisters lived it.

Past Prue - There was even some differences from mine and my sisters story.

Evil Paige - It is different from your stories and things did happen differently in our own time to both of your times. I surpose you have never lost a daughter to Evil too. That was another hard experience for my sister as all she had left of the small family she had with Andy was Prudence.

So she got taken by Evil for no reason and was not aloud to bring her back because it was Prudence who protected both her mum and sister at the same time.

Evil Prue - Paige I don't think you had to bring that up, bit there is something I will bring up that was hard for me to do.

I eventually sat down with Patricia and had a good talk with her about what I had to do to her dad as I was afiad she would hate me for a while because of what I did. She knows the reason why I did it. So she expected it as she knew I would never hert her. She knew I loved her so much and that is all she has ever known.

If she did have any feeling towards what I did I would of just had to go with it as I would know why.

Nobody doesn't say anything to Evil Prue as they don't want to upset her and as soon as they finish talking.

The demon they have all been waiting for appears in front of them getting an energy ball ready to throw at someone.

Demon - You are all here so where do I start. By all you coming here made it easier for me to destroy your line.

All the girls don't know what to do as they are all in the same area away from their mums.

Past Prudence and both Pheobe's are the closet to them. Both Piper's are ready to use their blowing up powers on the demon if he tries anything. Past Prue has her right hand ready to deflect the energy ball if it comes her way or the girls way. Prue is right behind her with her sister Paige.

Evil Prue and Paige otherwise want to get to their girls side without prevoking the demon to throw the energy ball.

Past Paige is ready with her sisters just incase she has to orb the energy ball. Then she has an idea on how to get the girls. She thinks she can orb over there quick enough to get her daughter and her two nieces, but Evil Paige has got to have the same thought as Past Paige can't orb them all.

Demon - Maybe I can start with your girls just like the plan was to begin with. Then I get some of you for the price of the first girls I kill, but maybe if I go for the first girls born it will destroy all of the line that came after them. Then that will just leave me with two witches to be concerned with. Now wont that make my master happy.

Evil Prue and Paige don't like the fact that he has just spoke about their girls. Evil Prue's daughters and Paige's daughter get closer together as they know they are more protected together than apart. The other Prudence, Patricia and Paige get closer together too. The girls show they are scared being close together, but more protected.

Evil Prue and Paige want to do something so they can save their daughters before the energy ball hits them and destroys the Halliwell line.

Evil Prue - That's it Paige go and orb the girls over here quickly. I have got your back.

Evil Paige orbs before the demon and gets the girls before he is able to throw the energy ball. Past Paige does the same soon after Evil Paige.

The demon turns around quickly with the energy ball to throw.

Demon - That was quick thinking of you witches, but I shouldn't be surprised that you did.

Now with the girls behind their mums they are more protected now and with a bonus of being protected by the future Charmed ones too. They are all ready for when the demon throws his energy ball whilst they try to figure out quickly on how they are going to vanquish him.

The demon is getting impaiant, so he throws the energy ball at Evil Prue, but Evil Paige pushes her sister out of the way.

Evil Paige - Has anyone thought about what to do yet before one of us gets killed?

Demon - Sisters till the end, but how long can you all protect one another before you figure out how to vanquish me?

Evil Paige - We will figure it out. We have vanquished plenty Evil like you in the past. Demons more stronger than you. Like the Source for intanse?

Demon - An old friend of mine, but even he wasn't able to kill any of you and at his strength. His power should of been enough to kill all of you in one strike.

I used to be one of his demons in his inner circle of demons, but he always sent his most favourite demons after you and then the ones he least liked just to get vanquished or the ones that betrayed him?

Evil Prue - Well thank you for sharing your history with us and your experience with the Source, but that hasn't really helped us to find out how to vanquish you?

Demon - Do you witch find me stupid I am not going to tell you that am I. I am going to let you figure it out if I let you all live long enough. Now back to me trying to kill you all.

Evil Paige - Please tell me you have thought of something?

Evil Prue - No I haven't. What about everyone else. Remember there isn't just me in here?

Evil Paige - I know, but you are my sister. The first person I turn to for help?

Evil Prue - Fine try using your powers to deflect is Energy Balls then. Is that enough help?

Evil Paige - It'Good.

Now we go over to the other Charmed ones.

Piper - What have they decided. It would help in this situawation if they shared with the room?

Pheobe - How can they. They have targeted by the demon first. Wait I know why they have. Think Piper. They are the first Charmed ones with daughters who are supposed to have the next generation children so the Halliwell line can carry on. Lets remember why they are here in the first place.

Piper - Oh yes. Right. Shall I try and blow him up?

Pheobe - Try anything so it gets his attention off them and onto us as then we will know our family line is safe.

Piper tries her blowing up power on the demon, but it doesn't vanquish him, but he might of felt it. He turns around to Piper and Pheobe with their sister Prue and Paige with them creates the power of 4.

Demon - You shouldn't of done that and do you think I am really bothered that you have your sisters at each side of you.

It doesn't scare me one bit. I have killed many powerful witches like yourselves and that's why the Source chose me to be in his inner circle. He liked my reputation in the fact I wasn't just killing any witches. I was killing powerful witches. He hoped that one day I would face the Charmed ones, but he would of never guessed that I would have the opportunity to kill of the Halliwell line by getting you all here together?

Paige - What. This was all your plan. This isn't good. Now what are we suspossed to do?

Prue - Well don't look at me for all the answers. Anyway are we in for anymore of your demonic history or are you going back to trying to kill us all?

Demon - Eger aren't we to get on with this, but your the Charmed ones I shouldn't think of any other way you would want it to be.

The demon gets another energy ball ready, but to throw it at the present Charmed ones. Whilst the demon has attention on the present Charmed ones, Evil Prue's husband appears in front of her, Paige and the girls. He has found out where Prue, his daughters and other family have gone to. He is here to protect his family as he wont let anything happen to them. He creates a massive fire ball to throw at the demon.

He throws the fireball. The demon is only able to turn around for a split second till the fireball his him. The demon screams in pain as the Dragon Kings fireball is so powerful. Only just more powerful than Evil Prue's fireballs. The stregth of his fireballs show that he can vanquish or weaken powerful Evil with just one strike. That's why a lot of demons don't go near him, but does Prue know that he used to be an old powerful friend of the Source till the Source wanted his powers so he betrayed the Dragon King.

That's when the Dragon King started vanquishing his Evil that was sent to go after him by the Source.

Piper - Well that sorted our problem out. You know we didn't even know how to vanquish him and you just threw a fireball and it did the job?

Dragon King - Well I have had plenty of experience fighting demons just like all of you have. Maybe more so than any of you?

Piper - Well we thank you. So anyway if you knew how to vanquish the demon how come we had to send for Evil Prue, Paige the girls and Fire when you could of just vanquished him in your own time. Then just sent us a message or something to say it's safe and safe for our other selves to go back to their time?

Dragon King - Well maybe I would have, but I didn't know. I wasn't told anything. All I know was that my wife, her sister, our girls, her sisters daughter wasn't around when I went looking for them.

Evil Prue - How did you find out that we were here in this time?

Dragon King - You and your sister left the book open on the page you used to cast the spell that brought you all here?

Evil Prue - We did and that explains why you have come. I thought me and Paige could have helped save the girls on our own whilst we were here and whilst our future selves sorted out the demon?

Dragon King - Why didn't you just tell me when you got the message to come here instead of me searching everywhere my family could be?

Evil Prue - I didn't want you to know as I knew all you would do is worry. I thought I could save that from happening if I just came here with Paige, the girls and Fire?

Dragon King - Well all I have to say is that I am grateful that you are all fine and that I still have a wife and daughters to live with.

Evil Prue - Hay don't forget Fire. She wont like it. You want her to keep her trust in you don't you?

Dragon King - I wont.

Evil Prue - I am grateful that we are all fine and the fact it will stop you worrying about us?

Dragon King - Well I worry about you all for a reason and that reason is because I love you all?

Evil Prue - Yes I know how much you care about us and I apprciate that. Like I have said before we love you loads too. You give us all the respect we deserve to which others don't. Then they wounder why I can turn Evil. It's the hate that makes methat way because they can't see that I am not that bad at all?

Dragon King - Yes I know that. I hate that too. Maybe we should stop now because of everyone who is around.

Evil Prue - Well I don't know why as the demon is gone now. Maybe others should see how great we are together and how great our love is.

Prue - How much that would be great to see, but don't you want to be getting home?

Evil Prue - Why now as we are here. I want to enjoy it whilst it lasts as I don't know when the next time I will be here. My other future self would probably say the same if her husband was here. She would want to every minuite?

Past Prue - Do I have to comment on that. I will admit though I am missing Bowen. He doesn't even know that I am here with the girls and everyone else. Unless he went up to the attic like your husband did to find out where we have gone. You have got to remember though Bowen isn't magical so if he has found out he can't come here still.

Evil Prue - You know if there was a way to bring him here I think our future selves would have if you asked for him to be here?

Past Prue - Thank You for your understanding.

Evil Prue - Your welcome and I you see I am not that bad. It's just what's at the front of my name that scares everyone or most. Evil and Dragon Queen scares people which is good in some ways, but not in others.

Past Prue - I know your not. I learned that. You were just trying to get through life as much as me and my family. You just wanted to be a mother and raise your daughters as best as you could?

Evil Prue - I wish more people seen that . I think I got lucky when I married the Dragon King and went out with him before as he really shown to me through feelings and his love that he truly wanted the best for me, the girls and Fire.

Prue - Are you sure you don't want to go back yet?

Evil Prue - Yes I think we are sure.

Prue - I thought my other past self wanted to go back because she is missing her husband?

Past Prue - I can wait a bit longer. I think our past self is trying to say that she doesn't want to go yet because she is here with everyone and wants to stay to get know her future selves more.

Evil Prue - You see my future self knows what I want to do regardless that my husband is here too. It will be good to stay a bit longer and have a talk.

Then the girls can also talk to the other girls and Wyatt and Chris to get to know them more. Also if its ok with everyone elses sisters that we stay a little longer as we can't forget about them either and what their thoughts are.

Evil Paige - I am fine with it. Like I said when we were at home I need a chat with my future self about some things.

Past Piper - Well Pheobe and Paige also agree. We already know that Prue agrees.

Pheobe and Paige agree with their sisters. Prue's sisters from the present Charmed ones agree with their sister on that they all can stay longer. Paige is sort of alright with the desision because of her Evil self staying who she really doesn't trust and doesn't like her attitude very much.

Evil Patricia now says something to her mum.

Pateicia - Can we go and talk with Wyatt and Chris now whilst you stay up here?

Evil Prue - I suspose you can as I already said that you girls can talk with Wyatt and Chris to get to know them more. Just don't say much that you aren't suspossed to say. It could change things in future?

Patricia - We wont. We know not to. You taught us that?

Evil Prue - I have taught you girls well. Keep it up in the world today.

Piper - Who's world is she refering to ours or hers. Hasn't she realised that for our world too or more so for our world?

Prue - She is from way back in the past remember. Children were probably safer then?

Piper - Ok you have a point. Still they need to be careful.

Patricia - Come on wyatt and Chris. We can go and talk. Prudence you coming too?

Evil Prudence - Cause I am coming. Don't think I am leaving you alone with them. Not to miss anything good being talked about.

Evil Prudence and Patricia now go with Wyatt and Chris into their bedroom to talk about things. Paige's daighter is now left with the other past Paige's daughter and the other Past Prue's daughters.

Evil Paige's daughter now speaks.

Paige2nd - So what do the rest of us do?

Evil Paige - Maybe you can go and crash what your cousins are talking about with Wyatt and Chris.

Tell me about it later?

Evil Paige2nd - Ok. Are you three coming?

Past Prudence - I suspose.

Past Patricia - Do we really have to crash what they are talking about?

Past Paige2nd - It doesn't seem very nice?

Evil Paige2nd - Why not. They should of invited us to go with them. We aren't any different.

Wyatt and Chris only wanted my cousins to go with them because they have already got to know them.

So come on.

Evil Paige2nd, Past Prudence, Paige and Patricia now go and find Evil Prudence and Patricia.

Evil Paige - Don't you think I have raised my daughter well?

Paige - Do I really have to answer that.

My answer would be that she isn't very different from her mother. You don't just tell your daughter its ok to crash somebody elses conversation?

Evil Paige - I don't normally. Anyway I have raised my daughter different to what your thinking. She is just the same as Prudence and Patricia.

Evil Prue - She is right. We didn't want to raise our daughters to be Evil. So we took to the course of raising them good. We thought that would help more people like them. It did to an extent. They seen our daughters wern't Evil like we nearly were.

We just need more people to see that me and Paige aren't as Evil as we used to be. Having daughters changed us both. It made us realise how Evil we both were being?

Paige - I don't see a change in my Evil self. She looks as Evil as she has always been?

Evil Paige - We defenetly need a chat you and I. You need some serious talking too?

Paige - Well if you want to say something. Say it whilst the children aren't here?

Evil Paige - Maybe I can think of something to say.

Evil Prue - Ok Paige leave what ever you are going to say as you don't want to start something. Anyway is there anything else you want to know about me and Paige whilst we are here?

Pheobe - I have got a question if you don't mind me asking it.

I know that the both of you were more Evil in your past, but how did that make you different from the other Evil out there?

Evil Paige - We have never been Evil like they are. It was just what me and my sister was known as in our kingdom. We used to do a lot of pranks on the village for fun in our teenage years. They probably wasn't the nicest of pranks either.

Then you have what me and Prue did in Magic School for fun which you know about now.

Evil Prue - Then you have also got what I suspossed to have done when I first became Queen.

Prue - Why. What did you have suspossed to have done?

Evil Prue - Well it's how I got my reputation as the Evil Dragon Queen.

I had a friend and she was a Dragon Witch. We used to hang out a lot when I first became Queen. It was before I knew all my responsibilities of being Queen. She did a lot of pranks with me on different villages to annoy them. Not harm anyone. Some of the other villages reconised me because they knew of my family. So they knew who I was.

I only joined in her pranks for a bit of harmless fun and then one day she just went to far. She said she wanted to burn a whole village for fun and I couldn't believe she was actually serious. When she said that to me we were actually flying above the village she wanted to burn.

After she actually burn't the village I went to put the fire out and save people. Then the villagers only seen me and not my friend and blamed me for setting their village on fire. That's when I got my reputation of the most feared Dragon Witch in the land and got a bounty on my head.

I am actually worth a lot of gold and that's how I made my career as the Dragon Queen when dragon slayers were paid to try and kill me. After I or my dragon defeated them I took their gold as they didn't need it anymore. So my dragons got a better meal instead of stealing live stock from farms or catching fish out of the lake to survive on.

In the last few years I havn't had to fight as many. So I think they have realised they can't defeat me as easy. I think they are waiting for when my girls are older and training new blood to become dragon slayers. When that happens they will wish they never did.

Prue - Did you see your Dragon Witch friend again?

Evil Prue - Yes I did. She didn't stay my friend for long as I sent her away when she came back to my Dragon Cave the next day. I let her in as I wanted to talk with her about why she left me there in that village. That's when I realised her true intentions of why she took me to that village and set it on fire.

She knew I would want to put it out and she got me framed making it look like I was the one who did it whilst she got away. So she gained my trust from the beginning and she knew she could if she went the right way and that's what she did until that night where she got me framed. She got the way she wanted.

So after that I thought she was gone for good. Until resently she came back and not to be my friend, but to try and kill me as she was working for Evil.

It didn't surprise me that she started working for Evil. It's where she wanted to be and she probably found it fun as she would of got the chance to go, harm or kill other inocent people and magical creatures.

Prue - What did you do to stop her?

Evil Prue - I wanted to kill her, but I found I couldn't as the friend she once was to me. If I killed her I would of been no different to her I figured out. So I took her deadly powers and bound them. So the only powers she had left was the ones that couldn't do any harm.

Then I sent her away before she could think of any ideas to hurt me or my family. She hasn't come back since. So I don't know what she is up to now.

Prue - It sounds like you went through a lot with her?

Evil Prue - Yes I did. Is there anything else you will like to know about me, Paige or the both of us?

Prue - I think I or we have asked enough questions about you and Paige. I think we should give a chance for my other past self and her sisters to speak.

Past Prue - What would you like to ask me and my sisters?

Prue - Well considering you and your sisters are our past selves. I think one of the questions we would like to ask and speaking for my sisters too. Have you and your sisters fought the same demons as me and my sisters?

I know some will be different because of the time differences.

Past Piper - That's a fair question. There probably aren't many different demons that we fought to what you and your sisters have fought in your past.

Demons tend to come back more than once as that has happened to us. Some of the most powerful to be exact.

Evil Paige - That was the same for us too. Demons we have vanquished have come back to try and kill us again.

Piper - You mean like the Source, Zanku and others as I wont mention any names as they may upset people here?

Past Piper - That was exactly what I was saying. The Source has come back a few times to try and kill us with his demon friends and himself too. You would of never of guessed that it was the Source that started a war over a year ago that nearly got me and my sisters killed.

We were lucky to have survived as the war went on for a few hours and started when the sun went down. So we were fighting in darkness basically with only the moonlight to guide us.

Me and my sisters had advantages as witches as we were given something that would help us see better, but our consern was for Bowen and the villagers who agreed to help us in the war who couldn't see as well as us and only could see what was really in front of them.

We also had to think of the girls if they were safe as they were on their own in Halliwell Castle and vunerable to the Source?

Paige - Did the Source go after them?

Past Prue - Yes he did, but I sensed the girls were in danger and went back to the castle. To begin with I didn't know it was the Source and that it was him behind all the demonic attacks and the war.

I knew something had been in the same room as the girls they were all scared together. I told them it was fine they could tell me whi it was who attacked them, but they were threatened not to say anything. One of the girls got confidence and pointed behind and that's when I turned around to find out who it was who threatened them. That's when I found out it was the Source.

So basically I fell into his trap as knew one of us would go to protected the girls. Luckly my sisters followed me and so we had the Power of 4. So I played the Source at his own game making out my sisters hadn't followed me and went on my own.

Past Paige - We won the war if you wanted to know that.

Paige - I think we might of gathered that as you and your sisters only just survived it?

Past Paige - Yes that is true.

Paige - Any other demons you have fought that we might know?

Past Piper - Apart from the ones we have mentioned already.

Beltazar if I should bring that demon up. We have defenetly had a past with his human side more than his demonic side.

Past Pheobe - Here we go. I am never going to here the end of this if it turns into a conversation?

Past Piper - Who said I am going into that much detail about what happened between you and Cole. We all know what happened when he was around and what he tried to do to the rest of us when he came to get you back?

Piper - What Cole came back to try and kill you and your sisters. He has never tried to come back and kill us. Not after he was vanquished?

Past Piper - H defently came back into our lives to take Pheobe back if you couldn't guess. His goal was to take Pheobe back and kill the rest of us. Then making Pheobe turn back to Evil to which he nearly succeeded.

He also had plans on how he was going to kill us as it was him and the Source behind most of the attacks and what happened to us. Like the war and what demonic or Evil forces that went against us.

Past Pheobe - So much for not going into detail about it. What you have just come out with is what I expect Prue to have come out with.

Past Prue - I am not even going there just to get into an argument with you about it?

Past Pheobe - Well you don't have to Piper has already said enough and said it for you.

Prue - Ok do you want to talk about something else before anybody falls out?

Past Prue - What about Dragon Witches as you have already talked about dragons. Is there anything else you would like to know about being a Dragon Witch or have you got the hang of it now?

Prue - I am still getting used to it. There is alot to get used to. I lost a lot when my powers were bound and then it got put back even ferther when I died?

Past Prue - Well I can't help you with your past, but I can give you advive for the future.

Just be aware that your powers both dragon and witch powers will be a bit wonkey now that you are pregnant. I am speaking from experience. I didn't expect it the first time around, but the second time I knew it was coming.

Prue - Ok thanks. It might not actually be that I am still getting used to it. It could also be down to my daughter I am carrying.

Piper told me she went through similar things when she was pregnant with Wyatt and Chris?

Past Prue - Well it's always best when you have someone else there who has been through it. I didn't know anybody apart from my mum and granmother, but they wern't around to help me much.

My granmother was there when Prudence was born, but not Patricia. Thanks to my sisters being there they helped.

Evil Paige - How do you think me and my sister feel. When Prue was pregnant the first time so was I. Grams had a lot on when it came to looking after us two from demons when we were pregnant. We found it hard to both being pregnant and trying to fight demons it doesn't go well together.

Atleast Prue had me the 2nd time around to keep demons away from her, but there was also my daughters' and Prudence's life to watch too. So it was still hard then. So you will probably find it hard to do things.

I tried for another baby, but it didn't work out did it Paige?

Paige - You had to be stopped and the prince was never yours to begin with. That's all I am saying.

Prue - Ok back to what we were talking about before. I thank you for the information. Is there anything else I need to look out for?

Past Prue - This one I am going to tell you. You need to look out for both ways.

Being pregnant makes you more vunerable to not only demons, but Evil that has poisioned arrows. They are like arrows that kill Whitelighters and Darklighters, but made specifically for dragons and Dragon Witches.

If you are hit with one of those, you wont stand a chance, not till you are immune to them which means getting hit with a few of them for that to happen.

I am immune now so they don't bother me, but my experience is my advice to future Dragon Witches?

Prue - If that happens if I am hit with one. How long will I be alive for?

Past Prue - Depends where the arrow hits you. You could have a few miniutes, less than that, maybe an hour to half an hour. It also goes ob how strong your body is trying to fight to stay alive.

On rare accasions Evil might put in food and drinks, but they prefer arrows, swords and knives with posion on.

Prue - I suspose it has a cure as you have been hit many times and come back?

Past Prue - Well yes. Sisters or other magical family members is the cure. They have to cast the bring back a sister spell.

Now that I am immune to it. My girls aren't so I have to watch out for Evil using arrows to try and kill them instead of me. They try though.

Prue - Atleast I know my sisters can bring me back if I do get hit by an arrow.

Past Prue - Just be thankful you have family members that can bring you back. Not all Dragon Witches are that lucky.

I hope to become a guardian to young Dragon Witches coming into their power and starting their full life as a Dragon Witch. After I have spent my life with mu own family, but still be there if any of my family need me.

Like I will be here for you and your family now, but up there. So you would have to call me down if you needed my advice on anything Dragon/Dragon Witch related?

Prue - Yes I will do. I have already had an apology off my Evil selves spirit in this time because of what she and her sister did near Christmas to us?

Evil Prue - Don't remind us. We will never do it again.

Evil Paige - Who says I wont come back to entertain myself?

Evil Prue - Well I can't stop you can I. Make sure what you do is harmless. That will mean nobody will get killed.

Paige - Wonderful. The joy I have to look forward to one day. I will make sure I am prepared. Maybe I will transform you into something or take your powers away just for the fun of it?

Evil Paige - I will make sure I am prepared. I will cast a protection spell on me?

Paige - Do you have an answer for everything?

Evil Paige - Yes I do.

Evil Prue now speaks to her husband.

Evil Prue - That would be something you would do isn't it, but going against any demon instead?

Dragon King - You know me to well. I only do that to make sure they don't do any harm to any of my family.

Prue - Anything else I need to know or is it time for your family to go home?

Evil Prue - I have one more thing to say I don't know if you have noticed. The engagement ring you are wearing is the same as mine. You have the same boyfriend as I did before he became my husband. So expect the same wedding ring as I have got?

Prue - No I didn't notice. Its been looked after well hasn't it to have lasted this long?

Evil Prue - I am proud to know its been looked after all these years. It needed to be. It will be the same for the wedding ring.

Look after the rings for me. I love those rings. They are special to me?

Prue - I will. Don't think I will be doing any harm to them on purpose. Anyway how is it your rings I will have ended up with when our other self is married or was married by the time they got to me?

Evil Prue - Your other self who lives in Halliwell Castle now has your other past selfs rings as they would of been passed down that side of the Halliwell line?

Prue - Now I see why. Is there any other reasons why I have ended up with your rings?

Evil Prue - Maybe you are more like me. Just take the Evil off the front of my name. I am no different to you. So don't start thinking you are Evil now?

Prue - Ok maybe I am more like you. Maybe my other self who lives in Halliwell Castle is more like my other past self?

Evil Prue - That's probably true you know. Some of the Halliwell line will go back to me and other Halliwells from your other past self?

Prue - I think I am proud where I came from.

Evil Prue - That's good. You have a proud heritage.

Anyway I think its time for all of us to get back home. So I will have to go and get my girls from where ever they have gone.

Evil Prue leaves to go and find her girls and her niece.

Past Prue will go after her to get her girls and her neice once she knows where they have gone.

Exit - Halliwell Manor - Attic

Into - Wyatt and Chris's bedroom

Evil Prudence, Patricia and Paige 2nd are talking to Wyatt and Chris along with Past Prudence, Patricia and Paige 2nd.

Wyatt - You girls live in a castle don't you. You must love it?

Evil Prudence - Its ok. Its home. We don't think we are better than anyone else because we live in a castle. We learned that we are the same as anyone else even if we are richer than others. We learned to treat everyone the same. Which as paid off because more people like us. They were afraid of us to begin with because we are Evil Prue's daughters.

Past Prudence - Same with us. We learned to respect everyone the same.

Wyatt - Don't you have people that work for your mums?

Evil Patricia - No we don't actually at mums castle. She does everything herself with the help of a little magic and that's how we have learned to take care of ourselves.

Our dad has people who work for him. So we get things done for us then. Mum doesn't agree with it all as she is used to doing more things herself.

Past Patricia - Its the same for us. We have learned to do things our selves. Our dad lives with us the most of the time now. When he isn't on one of his assignments.

When he is at his mums and farthers castle things get done for him then. He has always had things done for him there.

Wyatt - You girls are really different. From stories that have been read to me over the years everyone who lives in castles have people who work for them?

Past Paige 2nd - We have always done things our selves. Yes our mums still do other things for us. I think they will still be doing things for us when we are older as they will still want to?

Wyatt - Your mums are really good. I think it will be the same for us. Our mum and aunts are always doing things for us.

Prue does what she can for us as she is carrying a baby?

Evil Paige 2nd - We know. We think its great having a new addition to the family is always a good thing.

For your Aunty Prue especially as she was gone for 5 years. She probably thought she would never have any children?

Wyatt - Prue is happy that she is going to have a girl. I think she said she feels good about having a baby because she thought she wouldn't have the chance to. She thought she would never beable to come back because of the Elders.

Then they let her come back after the final battle a few years ago. Now its like she has never been away. The Elders did that so Prue would have her old job back. She got more than just her old job back. She became the manager if you know what I mean.

She is off work now because she is going to have a baby?

Evil Prudence - We have a issue with the Elders. Mum doesn't like them because they took me away for no reason she understands why. Then all the rest of our past with the Elders. Yes they do some good things, but most of the time they just anoy my mum, Paige, Piper and Pheobe.

Past Prudence - Nearly the same for our past too. Our mums and aunts don't like the Elders very much at all. Piper especially.

Wyatt - Our mum doesn't like them either for many reasons. When she first wanted to get married to our dad the Elders wouldn't let her?

Past Prudence - It was the same for our Aunt. The Elders wouldn't let Piper get married the first time because it was forbidden. Mum and Pheobe wasn't pleased with what they put Piper through.

I might of been younger when it all happened, but I remember it well.

Past Patricia - I wasn't around then. I don't think mum was even pregnant with me the first time Piper wanted to get married?

Past Prudence - You should consider yourself lucky your even alive to what nearly happened to mum whilst she was pregnant with you?

Past Patricia - Mum says I am the one who saved us both as I started to heal mum from inside her?

Wyatt - What happened?

Past Patricia - Do you know who - shall I say it?

Wyatt - Say it.

Past Patricia - Fine. Do you know who Shax is?

Wyatt - Yes he is the one who killed Aunty Prue. Was it him who nearly killed you and your mum?

Past Patricia - Yes he struck mum with an Energy ball and it sent her through a hollow stone wall which is our fireplace in Halliwell Castle. Mum just survived it.

She doesn't know how she survived, but she was thankful. She told me she was weak from the impact and that's when she said she thought it was me healing her from the inside. That's all she could explain why she survived.

Wyatt - You was lucky then.

Past Prudence - Piper nearly died. She was in a worse state than our mum, but Leo came just in time and healed her.

Leo helped our mum too as she was still knocked out. She had been healed so much by Patricia. Our mums body needed longer to heal than normal. She woke up with a broken wing from the impact. That healed through the day as she let her healing power take care of it.

If it wasn't for Patricia. I don't think mum would of survived the impact as I think that would of been to much for her body to handle.

Wyatt - Being Dragon Witches like your mums must be very good?

Evil Patricia - It is. Its great.

Past Patricia - Its good to be like our mum. I love being a Dragon Witch and our mum knows I do.

Evil Prue is standing outside Wyatt's and Chris's bedroom. She has been there a while listening to her daughters talk to Wyatt and Chris.

She knocks on the bedroom door and walks in. Then she speaks when she is inside.

Evil Prue - Hi girls are you ready to go home?

Evil Patricia - Do we have to?

Evil Prue - Yes as its just not me who is ready. Paige is too and so is theie mums sisters.

Evil Patricia - Fine if we have to.

Paige are you coming or staying?

Evil Paige 2nd - Caurse I am coming. I can't stay here.

Evil Prue - Are you other girls coming as you may as well follow us and save your mums coming down here?

Past Prudence - Ok. Come on Patricia and Paige.

Past Patricia - Wyatt and Chris are going to come and say bye to us?

Wyatt - Of cause we will. Do you think we will see you girls again?

Past Patricia - You probably will. You know what our family line is like. Maybe next time you can come to our time and their time?

Wyatt - Maybe we can. Just to visit without no demons or Evil?

Past Patricia - That would be better without no Evil.

Wyatt - We better start walking back up to the attic to your mum.

Wyatt, Chris, Evil Prue and the girls begin walking back up to the attic to meet everyone who is up there. After a minuite they all arive back in the attic. Past Prudence, Patricia and Paige 2nd go to their mum's sides. Evil Prudence and Patricia stay at their mums side and Paige 2nd goes to her mums side.

Evil Prue speaks.

Evil Prue - What has everyone been speaking about whilst I have been gone?

Prue - We got back into the demon subject whilst you were gone as it seemed you were taking a while?

Evil Prue - The girls were talking to Wyatt and Chris so I waited till it got quiet.

What demons have you talked about since I was gone?

Piper - Only other that you have fought with your sister and cousins. Then other demons you and your sister have vanquished the same as us?

Evil Prue - You mean like the Grimlocks, Dragon Warlock, The Water Demon, The Source and all of his powerful inner circle of demons and Evil. Like the Triad more than once.

Then yes we have fought the same demons which probably shows that each set of Halliwell sisters or Charmed ones aren't that much different when it comes to vanquishing the Evil demons.

The same demons have been trying to stop the Halliwell line for centuries. Even before me, Paige, Piper and Pheobe.

The Dragon Warlock was my favourite as I could handle him on my own. His fire wasn't much of a match for me. I had Ice to fight him back with.

Then I have had an odd demonic force that I couldn't defeat on my own. Paige had to with Piper and Pheobe.

The Demonic Dragon Slayer you might know of him?

Prue - Should I know about him?

Evil Prue - Well if you came across him you will probably be lucky to survive as both me and your other past self have both been killed by him.

Thats how the Dragon Necklaces got invented. I came up with the idea whilst I was still dead and in Dragon Heaven.

I came up with the idea whilst I was talking with the Dragon Guardian. He agreed with my idea and look at us now we all have one. Well me and my other selves anyway. Thats why it took so long to bring me back.

It would of took just as long to bring our other self back too as it has to be made from scratch. Made with some of our blood and then both parts fused together to create the finished necklace.

Prue - Well I will watch out for him?

Evil Prue - Ok

Evil Prue talks to her husband.

Evil Prue - Is it time for us to go?

Dragon King - You have been here a while. I expected going soon after I vanquished the demon, but you wanted to stay for a while.

I didn't mind for a while as I let you do nearly anything you want to do?

Evil Prue - Now thats another reason why I love you. You don't order me around?

Dragon King - No I just advise you to see if you are making the right desisions and today not being one of them.

Evil Prue - I said I was sorry.

Evil Prue now speaks to everyone.

Evil Prue - Ok is everyone ready for the spell to be cast.

Evil Paige nods along with the girls.

Past Prue, Piper, Pheobe, Paige and their girls do the same.

Prue - I think its time for our past family members to go home.

Do we have a spell?

Piper - We do sort of?

Prue - What do you mean we sort of have?

Piper - We have never sent our past selves back with a spell. When they came last time. They got themselves back by opening a portal.

We can make a spell if we re write the one we used to send Melinda back with. We can completly change the spell.

Pheobe - How come this time they can't send themselves back?

Past Pheobe - Well because the portal we came trough we opened from our time to get here. So it was just a one way pirtal that closed when we arrived here.

We were actually hoping you and your sisters would be able to send us back.

Past Paige 2nd - Are we stuck here.

Evil Prue - Wait a minuite how did you get here. Can you get us back?

Dragon King - You and your sister aren't the only ones who can cast spells. Once I knew you both had gone and the girls too. I cast the spell that the both of you cast so I would come to the same place as all of you did. Then thinking about you too which helped to have come here. The portal opened so I went through it.

Here it brought me, but down stairs. Then I sensed the demon. So no I can't get everyone back?

Evil Prue - Well we can't stay stuck here. Are you sure you havn't got a way to send us back as I am thinking how did you get to our time the last time we met?

Piper - We cast the spell that brought us to your sister the first time we met her. We added a few differences that directly took us to you and your sister and not the other place where we met her.

We would have to change a few things again in the spell to send our other selves back to their time. Instead of sending you all back at once?

Evil Prue - Why don't you just make another spell that will send us back at the same time off the top of your mind?

Prue - I thought we were going to make a new spell anyway.

Evil Prue - Well just make one then I am sure it will work even if it takes a while?

Prue - Ok you better get your families together as we don't want to miss anyone and have them left behind.

Each of the Halliwell families from the past get into their families ready to be sent home.

Prue starts the spell off.

Prue - Ok here goes nothing.

In this day,

In this hour,

Prue - Piper continue.

Piper - Ok

Send our past selves back,

Piper - Pheobe continue.

Pheobe -

From once they came,

Pheobe - Paige continue.

With the power of 4.

Paige - It didn't work. Why didn't it work?

Evil Prue - Try saying the spell as a whole now that you have got one. You must of spent to much time thinking of what to say. So it broke the spell.

Prue - Ok does everyone remember their sentence of the spell as I am the only one who thought of two sentences to go into the spell?

Piper - Sorry that I couldn't think of what else to say. Pheobe and Paige are the same.

Evil Prue - Before you say the spell. I have one more thing to say to my future self in this time. You know when your baby is born just remember to call for me as I will love to see her. Also call for me up there as you will want her blessing the Dragon Witch way?

Prue - I will call for you don't worry about that. We will be calling for our ancesters when she is born. Like when Piper had Wyatt and Chris.

I had to watch from up there as they wouldn't even let me down to see my own sisters two sons wicaning?

Evil Prue - I will be there anyway then. Even if there will be two of me or us as I think we would all like to see it.

Its also not fair that they wouldn't let you down to see your own sisters sons wicanning.

It just shows how lucky me and my other future self are as we got to see all the wicannings so far in our times?

Prue - Well if things happened differently I probably would of seen my sisters two sons wicannings, but I have had to except what happened. Then just by watching the wicannings up there.

I didn't except what happened at first as I knew my sisters needed me, but they had a new destiny to for fill. It took me a while to except that I had to stay dead and not be a Charmed one anymore.

I knew I would always be part of the Charmed Legacy as I didn't know if I would be aloud to come back to my family.

Till that day came after my sisters won the ultimate battle. They just didn't get Leo back. They got me too the day after when they were called to the attic. They didn't know what for at first till they seen me.

Past Prue - The more you talk about what happened to you makes me realise how lucky me and my past self really are.

Evil Prue - As it could of easily of happened to one of us?

Prue - Yes

Evil Prue - Well you could say I have been through something similar when the Elders took Prudence from us?

Prue - I know me being taken away from my sisters was really hard for them, but I can't imagine what you and your family had to go through when you all lost Prudence?

Evil Prue - You would of been safer to stay away from me and my family. I think I would of tried to kill you more than I did when it was nearly a year on when I was going to fight you the last time I was here.

I probably would of thought you were a demon posing as me to hurt or kill Patricia. I was actually nearly Evil again back then as I would refuse to do things the Elders suggested needed doing.

Prue - It was probably a good job me and my sisters did stay away as I don't think we would appriciate being barbequed by you or what else you probably would of done to try and kill us.

Anyway are you ready for the spell to be cast again?

Evil Prue - Yes I think we are all ready. Just remember what I have asked about that I want to be here for when its your daughters wicanning?

Prue - I will don't worry.

Prue starts the spell.

Prue -

In this day,

In this hour,

Piper continues the spell.

Piper -

Send our past selves back,

Pheobe continues.

Pheobe -

From once they came,

Paige continues.

Paige -

With the power of 4.

The past Halliwell families now disappear back to their own times. We see them disappear in stars.

Paige - Well it worked this time?

Prue - Yes it did. Can I say something now that our past selves are gone?

Piper - Sure. What is it you want to say?

Prue - I was just thinking of that demon. Don't you think the Dragon King vanquished him to easily?

Pheobe - Well he did vanquish the demon pretty quickly, but he probably knew how to?

Prue - You know you are probably right. I just don't like the idea that the demon was easily vanquished by him, but we tried to look at other ways to vanquish him. Then we still couldn't find the answers?

Piper - Well he is gone now. We have nothing to worry about anymore?

Prue - I suspose we have nothing to worry about anymore till the next Evil comes along?

Piper - Well we have something to worry about. You?

Prue - You don't have to worry about me. I am fine. The baby as far as I know is fine too?

Piper - That's why we are worrying about you. We want to make sure you and your baby stay fine and no Evil will come to harm you both.

Remember I am talking from experience?

Prue - I know. Who do you think I have gotten the most advice from during my pregnancy?

Piper - Me. I know and talking about us caring for you during your pregnancy. You need to go and rest. You have been working to much on demon stuff and past lives. Just go and sit down for a while.

We will soon be down to join you?

Prue - Ok. I will go and sit down for a while. I will see you guys soon.

Prue now goes to exit the attic and go down the stairs. Prue arrives at the bottem of the stairs and heads to go and sit down on the couch.

Her boyfriend the Dragon King of her time enters as he knows what she has had to do. He couldn't be there during the time the Halliwell's past lives were there.

Into - Halliwell Manor - Living Room - Early Evening

Prue - Hay you

Prue and the Dragon King kiss.

Dragon King - Hay Prue. My beautiful girlfriend.

I have herd what you have been through with your past lives. Having to save them from a demon. So you could save your entire family line?

Prue - Well it was their daughters we had to save mostly. My past lives just came for their daughters added protection.

I have learned more about being a Dragon Witch through my past lives experiences. Plus I have learned more about being pregnant as a Dragon Witch. Both my Dragon Witch past lives are great with the advice they can give about both things.

I don't know what I would do without my Dragon Witch past lives advice on how to do things and about what it means to be a Dragon Witch?

Dragon King - Why do you think I married your Evil past self in her time. I married her not only because I loved her, but also because she appreciated what and who she was.

I was destined to be with her. Like I am now destined to be with you for the rest of your life and the other lives that will be in it?

Prue - I love how much you care about me, the baby and the rest of my family. I know I appriciate who I am and what I am. I will teach our daughter that too.

Are you asking me to marry you?

Dragon King - Yes, but not until our daughter is born. I want her there for when we get married?

Prue - You know she will be to young to remember our wedding?

Dragon King - Yes she will be, but when she is older we can show her photos and videos which will have her in too?

Prue - That's a really nice idea?

Dragon King - Thank You

Piper, Pheobe, Paige, Wyatt and Chris now come down stairs to find Prue and her boyfriend. They all go and sit down with Prue and her boyfriend. Then they all start talking whilst we go back into the Past Halliwell families time.

We start with Evil Prue's and Paige's time.

Into - Halliwell Castle - Night

Evil Paige - Well that was a experience for you girls wasn't it meeting what your future mums look like?

Patricia - Rember me and Paige 2nd have seen them before. Remember when I talked to Prue when she was here?

Evil Paige - Yes you did. Anyway Prudence how did you find going to the future?

Prudence - Its different, but its going to be with all the different times there is.

Evil Prue - If only you could of seen it last time and met my other self last time. It was the same day though as I got you back.

Evil Paige - Anyway I am going to get me and my daughter some dinner and then go to bed. Its been a long day?

Evil Prue - Well we are going to do the same. So we will see you both soon. Love you?

Evil Paige - You too Prue. See you all soon. Bye.

Paige 2nd - Bye

Evil Prue - Bye you two. See you both soon.

Prudence - Bye

Patricia - Bye

Evil Prue - Oh Paige remember to take your potion?

Evil Paige - Yes I will.

The Dragon King now leaves with his family back to Dragon Castle.

We now go to the other past Halliwell's time.

Exit - Halliwell Castle - Evil Prue's and Paige's time

Into - Halliwell Castle - The other Past Halliwell's Time - Night

All the Halliwell sisters, the girls and Fire enter the castle and go up the stone staircase.

They go through the castle's living room, but Prue is behind them with her girls.

Piper - Are you coming?

Prue - I will be. I just want to talk to my girls first?

Piper - Ok I will see you soon then.

Come on you three lets leave Prue with her girls.

Prue - Where will you be. So we can come straight to you?

Piper Well if you don't want us to hear what you are talking about with your girls. There is only one other place where all of us can go.

We will be in the attic talking which isn't so bad when your not searching for demons and other forces of Evil.

Prue - Ok we will meet you up there.

Piper, Pheobe, Paige and Paige 2nd now go up to the attic.

Prudence - What is it you want to talk to us about?

Prue - Well I will say it when you have both sat down.

Prudence and Patricia go and sit down. Prue sits at the side of Prudence.

Prue - Its something that has been on my mind for a while. Then I thought about it again when my ancestor mentioned what happened to one of her daughters?

Prudence - Why do you think a demon is going to come and hurt me or kill me?

Prue - That wasn't exactly on my mind even though that is too as I don't want a demon to come and kill any of my girls.

What was actually on my mind when my ancestor was talking was you two and the fact I don't think you two have ever really moved on from when I was killed by the Demonic Dragon Slayer.

I am not saying you both will ever forget what happened to me, but I think you two are still blaming yourselves for what happened?

Patricia - Mum didn't we tell you it was us?

Prue - Thart's exactly what I don't want you girls to think like. I told you it wasn't both of your faults. These things just happen in our family.

Even if it didn't happen that day it probably would of happened another time?

Prudence - Well if it did happen another day atleast me and Patricia probably wouldn't of blaimed our selves?

Prue - You know if you both want to talk to me about it you can. I am here to support you through any problems or things that are on your minds.

Plus on the day it happened I got brought back to which I think I ment I was supposed to be brought back.

The Elders must of seen it was an accident and that's why I was able to be brought back even if it did take a while?

Patricia - We thought when nothing was working to bring you back. We thought we lost you. We would of blaimed our selves even more if you didn't come back as we would of been the last ones to see you?

Prue - I know it took a while. You two wasn't the only ones who thought I wasn't coming back.

My sisters, Paige 2nd and Bowen didn't either when none of the spells were working.

I can tell you though Piper is still angry in a way. Even if she wont tell me. She has never really got over it either. I can sense it from her.

Pheobe, Paige, Paige 2nd got over it more easier when they new I was brought back and not gone for ever?

Prudence - I am actually happy that we have had this talk. Its probably what me and Patricia needed to do?

Prue - Well I am glad we have had the talk too. I thought it would be a good idea for you girls to get your feelings out about what happened to me. Also because I am your mum and I want my girls to be happy. I don't like seeing my girls upset even if its something to do with me.

I don't mind talking about it. So anyway both of you come here and give me a hug as I get upset too if my girls are upset.

Prudence and Patricia go and give their mum a hug at the same time. Prudence and Patricia nearly have tears in their eyes as they hug their mum. Prue nearly has too.

After they have hugged Prue asks them if they are ready to go and meet everyone else up stairs in the attic.

Prue - Hay girls are you ready to go and meet everyone up stairs in the attic. You better wipe your eyes as you don't want everyone else to know you have been nearly crying.

Its just going be inbertween us three and Fire.

I might tell you dad when he gets home. I don't know yet. I am not sure what his reaction would be.

I will tell him though we have been to the future to escape a future demon.

Prue, her girls and Fire now make their way up to the attic to meet the rest of their family.

We now go back to the present day Halliwell's time, but a few months down the line.

Exit - Past Halliwell's Time

Into - Halliwell Manor - Present Day

Its been a few months since both past Halliwell families had been there. The present day Halliwell's now have a new arrival to their family as Prue has just had her baby daughter.

Today is her daughters wicaning. The Halliwell family is preparing for the wicaningwhich isn't a long time away.

It will soon be time for their past family members to be arriving. Including Evil Prue, her sister, her girls, Paige 2nd and Fire. Same for the other past Halliwell family who were here at the same time last time.

Prue speaks to Piper.

Prue - So is everyone ready for the wicaning?

Piper - Yes if you are we are.

Prue - Ok where is Pheobe and Paige?

Piper - They are already upstairs in the attic getting the spell to call our ancestors back here and the rest of the Halliwell line.

Evil Prue is ready. As in the spirit Evil Prue. Not the alive Evil Prue who we are calling here too.

Grams told me she is waiting for the wicanning to start as she will be the last one to appear.

Where is your boyfriend. Shouldn't he be here?

Prue - He said he will be here just before the wicaning starts. Thanks for telling me what Grams said.

We better go upstairs too. I will get my daughter whilst you get your boys?

Piper - Sounds like a plan to me.

Prue - Is Leo coming?

Piper - Yes he should be, but you know what Leo is like if his job gets in the way.

Prue - Ok lets make our way upstairs and get this wicanning started before there isn't one.

Prue and Piper make their way upstairs.

Prue - Ice are you coming.

Prue's dragon follows behind.

Prue and Ice go into their bedroom.

Prue goes over to where her baby daughter is sleeping. She picks her up and holds her close. Her daughter opens her eyes, but doesn't cry.

Prue - Hay my baby girl. Did I wake you up.

Prue and Ice now make their way up to the attic. Piper is already there with Wyatt and Chris.

Into - Halliwell Manor - Attic

Pheobe and Paige have already cast the spell that brings both past families of Halliwell's who were here before to their time.

When Prue walks in with her daughter. They appear through a portal.

Evil Prue, Paige, their girls and Fire are the first to appear. Then the other past Halliwell family appear.

Evil Prue - Is that her. Your baby daughter. Can I hold her?

Prue - Sure. Just be careful with her.

Prue now gives her baby daughter to Evil Prue carefully. She takes her into her arms and holds her close.

Prue - That's one of your past family members who's holding you now.

Evil Prue - Yes it is. Becarful sweet girl with my necklace. You don't want to brake it.

Prue - Are you fine with her?

Evil Prue - Yes I am fine with the sweet girl. Its alright whilst she holds the chain. Holding the chain isn't going to do anything to me.

Piper - Prue our other past family members are arriving now.

Evil Prue - Looks like I am going to have to give you back to your mum fir the wicanning to start.

Prue takes her daughter back into her arms.

Past Prue - What have you named your daughter?

Prue - Patricia Prudence Halliwell

Past Patricia - She has got the same first name as me.

Evil Patricia - Me too.

Prue's boyfriend now appears next to Prue's sisters, Wyatt and Chris.

Spirits of family members keep filling the attic with the Halliwell's mum and Grams last.

Even the sprits of the Past Halliwell's who are there. The past Halliwell families who have come through the portal look towards their spirits apart from Evil Prue who's spirit isn't there yet.

Leo appears and stands next to his wife and sons.

Piper - So you was able to make it after all?

Leo - I wouldn't miss this. This is a special time for Prue and her boyfriend. More so for Prue as it could of never happened?

Piper - What do you mean Leo it could of never happened?

Leo - When you, Pheobe and Paige had the Ultimate Battle there was two ways it could of turned out.

One - You and your sisters may of never defeated the Ultimate Power to which you could of still been fighting today. Which also would of ment you and your sisters not getting Prue back.

They may of sent me back to you, but I would of been the only one.

Two is the way the Ultimate Battle turned out to which the Elders were hoping happened as that ment you would of nearly for filled your destiny as a Charmed One till the next generation was ready to take over. Plus your destiny as part of the Power of 3 with Pheobe and Paige.

The Elders desided if it worked out the way it did they considered letting you and your sisters have Prue back. Then changing the world around you to where it felt like she has never been gone.

The Elders also forseen this if they let Prue back into this world and a destiny as the Power of 4. So its another reason why only our family can remember both worlds?

Piper - So you decide to tell me this now.

So the Elders have known all along that Prue was going to have a baby?

Leo - Yes more than she knew when she was aloud to come back to you, Pheobe and Paige.

She was destined to have a special baby like her daughter.

The only full blood Dragon Witch since her mum was born to the last Dragon Witch that was born near the time era of Past Prudence's daughter. The blood of a Dragon Witch was getting less and less in every child born from Prue's side of the family.

Dragon Witch was still in them, but only shown in one power like flight, Fire, Ice and Healing. The instinct part as always stayed in every generation of Prue's side of the family along with being Telekinetic.

Then the powers of Astral Projection and Telepathy.

Nobody since Evil Prue and one other witch has been able to use Transmodforcation. The only other witch that was able to use that power was killed by that demon you and your sisters vanquished year ago. Only other Evil that the Elders can't even figure out how.

They have theries, but can't put a right answer to. Something somewhere is being keept secret. Probably by Evil its self?

Piper - So are you saying that Evil Prue has had connections with the real Evil out there and has children that are demons. You can't honestly think that?

Leo - Nobody knows, but her husband the Dragon King soon be your sisters husband had connections with some of the most powerful Evil out there like the Source and the rest of his inner circle of demons.

It will explain why other Evil can use Transmodforcation if Evil Prue had a son with the Dragon King. So then when he grew up he turned to the Evil side instead of good.

So her daughters Prudence and Patricia probably have a younger brother in their future?

Piper - Right Leo. If you have anthing else tio tell me. You can tell me later. The wicanning is about to start.

Leo - Ok Piper.

Evil Prue's spirit appears to the wicanning. Prue gives her daughter to her.

Evil Prue - Wow that's my spirit and she just blinked at me?

Evil Paige - Maybe she is happy to see you like my spirit was happy to see me. Then their spirits too as we all looked in our spirits direction.

Evil Prue's Spirit - Here we all are to welcome a new Halliwell to our generation, but also to the Dragon Witch generation.

Welcome Patricia Prudence Halliwell.

So I bless her with beauty, health and to be successful in life.

So bless it be one of my future daughters.

Evil Prue's Spirit now kisses Prue's daughter on her for head.

Evil Prue's Spirit - I will give you a personal welcome too.

You are such a beauty and healthy young baby Dragon Witch. I think as you get older you will be teaching your mum a few lessons when you start coming inti your powers and gaining control of them. I learned that with my daughters.

Prue - I think I will beable to handle her powers as she comes into them?

Evil Prue's Spirit - You will have to see about that when things start flying around the room and things end up on fire.

Then you have got her Ice power to contend with when things end up as Ice sculptures.

She will start coming into her powers soon. She will begin to use her powers before she even understands what they are.

Flying you don't have to worry about. When she gets to about 4 or 5 years old you can start teaching her to fly. You will have to teach her not to fear flying.

She might start to learn herself if she is egar enough to learn how to fly, but you better watch out if she does start to learn herself.

There is a higher risk of exposer in this time era than there was in mine. People new Dragon Witches existed. Today as people don't bealive in such things will come as a shock to them?

Prue - I will as me and my sisters know about exposing our powers to the world and gaining attention from it. Anyway if Piper can do it. I can do it. Piper learned her boys not to expose their powers.

Evil Prue's Spirit - Well its not only her powers you have got to keep secret. You have her wings, claws and tail to hide to when it comes to her meeting people.

You will have to cast the invisible spell on her too to hide them away from oredenery people just like you do yourself.

So like yourself they will omly be seen by family members?

Prue - I will. Its just I wish we witches just didn't have to hide our true selves from people?

Evil Prue's Spirit - Well even I did in my time. Not everyone knows I am a Dragon Witch or my girls.

We hide our Dragon Witch side from those who didn't know us. So then it wouldn't draw their attention to us either. Only people who knew us, demons, Evil and family members could only see who we truly were.

Dragon slayers too and other Dragon Witches.

Anyway I think I am done now giving you advice for the future. So my work is done?

Prue - Thanks for blessing and welcoming my daughter to the Halliwell Line?

Evil Prue's Spirit - Your welcome. I did add a few things when I was talking about her. You probably know what words they were?

Prue - Can you stay for a while or do you have to go back?

Evil Prue's Spirit - I am probably going to have to go back. Thanks for offering me to stay. I was only here for the wicanning. Besides you have me over there to talk to.

What ever you talk to her about I will know anyway because remember she is past. I am what she will become in the future during the time I am from?

Prue - Ok if you need to get back. You better get back?

Evil Prue's Spirit - Ok thanks for understanding, but considering you offered me to stay. I will stay till all of the other spirits have gone.

Spirits from the Halliwell line now start to disappear and go back to the heavens. They start to disappear after they have all said bless it be.

Melinda, Grams, Patty and the Past Charmed ones spirits are the last ones to go. Then Evil Prue's spirit will go.

Prue - Can I ask something before the rest of you go back.

Did any of you know that I was going to be a Dragon Witch.

I know you will know mum and Grams, but Melinda did you know there was Dragon Witches in our line?

Melinda - I did know about the other half of the line that lived before I was born, but I was told never to talk about it.

It was actually to stay secret unless that part of the line needed to be revealed. When I was born a new prophecy was born for the Halliwell line to gain power again as it did weaken so much since the last Charmed ones were on Earth.

Something that was only prophesised to happen every few hundread years. The next Charmed ones meaning you and your sisters had to learn how to be the Charmed ones without knowing of where all of your powers really came from.

I may of blessed and said the Halliwell line will get stronger through every generation till the arrival of the Charmed ones, but I was going on the fact that the Halliwell line was strong twice before.

I knew it could happen. History of our line shown this.

Then I was lucky enough to be able to look through the previerse book of shadows from both Charmed ones families. As I got older I researched the past Halliwell line so I could have more knowledge of my family.

I found it interesting to learn. There wasn't much difference in the demons and Evil that was vanquished. I just wasn't able to share it all with my daughter for her to share with future generations.

It was like the Elders wanted the Halliwell line to forget what happened in the past before me?

Evil Prue's Spirit - That doesn't sound like the Elders to do that. I would of thought they wanted the Halliwell line to know of us. Now I have learned something new since being dead all these years?

Melinda - Maybe that's where you will find your answer. Ask the Elders why.

Piper - That's why we didn't know Evil Paige existed till she came through that portal the first time. Maybe if we knew more about the rest of our line we would of known we had past lives in the Middle Ages or Dark Ages where ever they came from?

Melinda - Maybe the Elders wanted you and your sisters to lead different lives to your past by not even knowing of their exsistance?

Prue - There must of been a reason why they didn't want you to tell anybody or for us to know?

Melinda - Well I don't know how well the next thing I am going to say will go down with our past.

Maybe it had something to do with your past selves from both families?

Evil Prue's Spirit - Well maybe it did actually. Even in our time the Elders watched us for the things we did. Some things run down the line of personal gain to which you know me and my sister did in the past. Our future selves must of done it too.

Their are things we did for personal gain. They were little things, but still enough to upset the Elders.

One of those things was using magic to clean our castles to which we didn't find a problem with considering our demon fighting lives. All the things we did for them they couldn't even except us using a bit of magic to help our selves out.

I personally thought they must not know what fighting demons is like and trying to bring up a family at the same time?

Melinda - Well I think we have found some of the answer, but there must be more to it than just using your magic for personal gain.

Prue - Well that must be why the Elders didn't want us to know of them incase we decided to use magic for personal gain like they did.

They wanted us to learn not to use our powers for personal gain.

Evil Prue's Spirit - I will be honest. I think there is more to that than just personal gain. I think it also has to do with what our lives were. Then some of the things we did in them.

I will admit also that most of it came from me and my sister with some of the things we did together and she knows it before she says anything. Atleast we did start to change instead of sticking to what we did.

I know I am true in saying it took my sister a bit longer to change. She knows thats true. I know she didn't like it at first either and so I have probably spoken for her.

Melinda - I think thats the rest of your answer to why. I don't think you need to speak to the Elders now. You have found the answer.

Prue - Well now we know why we didn't know about you and your sister from the beginning. Also to why it was kept secret from most of the Halliwell line.

It was kept secret so no one else would choose to do what you and your sister did and the personal gain you all did.

Piper - Well atleast we know now and are aloud to know about the rest of our family.

Paige - I could of atleast known my Evil Past self a better way the first time instead of her trying to kill me on our first meeting.

Then maybe I would like her more.

Evil Paige - Sorry

Paige - Like you mean it. Now you see why I still don't trust you.

Pheobe - Well my past isn't much different from what I have been through in this time. Something didn't change in my past like things have in my life through the years to now.

Evil Prue's Spirit - Also the things that happen between family members that have never changed in anytime. I still argued with yourself from my time. A lot to be exact.

We argued over some of the decisions you made and we never agreed to all of them. Its probably less for your other self in their time, but still more than you and your sister ever argued over the years?

Pheobe - Oh I don't know. Me and Prue have argued a lot in the past?

Evil Prue Spirits - Even to the exact you nearly kill each other. I mean literally. You will probably never know what me and your other self did when we argued. Then were sorry afterwards or just literally didn't like each other afterwards.

Most of it was to do with Cole. Ring a bell?

Pheobe - I wouldn't really remind me of those days. I have even argued with Prue about Cole too.

Evil Prue's Spirit - Not like I have.

In my time you are married to him and have been for years. You changed your mind about Cole and became his Queen.

Then some of the things you did with him were the things we argued about. Then we never talked to one another again for a while or a very long time. Thats where we also started not to like each other much and stayed out of each others ways. Unless we had to come together.

Now does that really match up with the arguments you had with your sister?

Pheobe - No

Prue - I am happy you didn't say yes or that would of been the next argument we would have had.

Evil Prue's Spirit - Well I went as far as telling Pheobe from my time to get out of mine and my sisters castle. Thats when Pheobe started saying things about what she thought of me in front of Piper and Paige with Cole next to her.

Its only then when Cole was with her she said such things. She probably had talks about me with Cole.

Atleast Paige and Piper stuck up for me if Pheobe started talking about me in front of them. I knew who's side they were on.

Anyway to myself in this time. Enjoy being a Dragon Witch with your daughter and don't forget to tell her about her heritage when she is old enough to start understanding where she came from.

You could even call me or my other self down to talk to her as well. We are known well for our knowledge on Dragon Witches and what it is to be one.

Prue - I will. I don't want her not to know where she came from?

Evil Prue's Spirit - Good. Its a very aciant special heritage to inherit these days.

Anyway I think its time for the rest of us to get going.

The Halliwell Spirits who are left now disappear with Evil Prue's Spirit last to go. Then the portal opens for both the past Halliwell familes to go back to their time as they were only there for the wicanning also.

Evil Prue - Looks like your not going to have the chance to talk with me, but anyway I think you know all you need to know from what you have learned talking to my spirit?

Prue - Ok bye for now.

Evil Prue - Yes for now. Call us back when she is a bit older so she will get to know us better if our spirits can't make it?

Prue - Ok I will.

Evil Prue - Enjoy being together as a family. You and your future husband. We are in my time?

Prue - I think we are already. I know all about how you both were together in your time. A great insperation for me.

Evil Prue - Ok

Evil Prue, Paige, Prudence, Patricia, Paige 2nd and Fire now leave first throught the portal followed by the other past Halliwell family.

When they have all gone through the portal the present Halliwell family exit the attic and leave together to have a time as just their family.

Exit - Halliwell Manor - Attic - Present Day

End of Pheobe's story.

End of chapter.


	15. Chapter 15 What Happened Next Part 3

What Happened Next - Part 3 - Paige's story

Paige - I am going to talk about one time when Evil interfered with mine and my sisters lives and turned into an alternative world.

An alternative world where we wasn't sisters and each of us had our own castles.

We were nearly Evil too and only thought what was best for our kingdoms. We still had to work together to fight off other Evil that came as a benefit to all of us.

Prue and Piper in the alternative world weren't even best friends anymore. They had their own issues between each other, but they used to be till something changed and happened between each of their kingdoms. They started to look out for their own kingdoms more when the issues started between them.

Then I was more for protecting my kingdom and mine was vampires believe it or not. I was the Vampire Queen. I had my own issues with Phoebe's, Piper's and Prue's kingdoms.

Then Phoebe was Queen of the Underworld kingdom with Cole by her side.

If Evil didn't want to work for her she would get them vanquished of if Evil interfered with what she was planning with my alternative self and Prue and Piper.

Also Evil that wanted to go against her that would also need the help of my alternative self and Prue and Piper to vanquish it.

At one point what I learned of this alternative world was that they were all close once. They all were till each other had issues between them.

My alternative self had no daughter, but my daughter had to go and save the day with Prudence and Patricia in this other world. My alternative self was married to Ronan and had vampire followers.

Prue had no daughters either.

So Prudence and Patricia had to get excepted by her so they could figure out how to change the world back.

Prue is still married to Bowen and lives in Dragon Castle. She is still the Queen of dragons, but the difference is that she pays for help in her castle when normally she would just use magic to sort the castle out.

In this world she was taking being a Queen more seriously and had almost everything done for her by servants. A warlord who she paid to tell her what's going off in the kingdom and the surrounding kingdoms meaning mine Piper's and Phoebe's.

She still had her dragons and went to see them in her dragon castle which must of been one of the only things that hadn't changed. The Evil who sent my daughter and Prue's girls there wanted to make them think it was me and my sisters under a spell and in a different world where we hated and wanted to kill each other during a war or something over the kingdoms.

Prue was well on her way to gaining more power as a Queen by taking over more villages which also gave her wealth as a Queen. If the village didn't agree to go by her rule she would have it burned.

So basically the villages had no choice, but to go by her rule if they wanted a village left and to live.

I will let you see what happened.

Exit - Paige's Memory - Future

Into - Alternative World

We now go and see why each of the Halliwell's are like they are in this world by starting off with why Prue is like she is.

Into - Dragon Castle

Prue is sitting in her throne waiting for some wine to be given to her in her Dragon Goblet. Their is also one of the warlords who works for her talking to her about what's going on in the surrounding kingdoms.

She isn't impressed by some things, but she also talks about what she has succeeded in too.

Prue - What Do I pay you for. I pay you to give me the information I need. Information on what Piper is planning to do next at my dragons when they are out feeding or what plan she has next about something else.

Then also if the Vampire Queen has any plans on attacking or threatening my kingdom.

Then if Phoebe has any plans on what demon or Evil that works for her is planning on doing?

Warlord - Well that's the bad news. Piper doesn't seem to be letting out her plans anymore. She seems to be keeping them to her own kingdom and behind closed doors.

So she may be planning a secret a attack on your kingdom or Phoebe's or Paige's?

Prue - What happens to Paige's vampires in her kingdom and demons and other Evil in Phoebe's kingdom doesn't concern me. Only my own kingdom concerns me.

If she has any plans on attacking my kingdom which she is probably going to do. I will get more of my kingdoms defences up. So it can be watched more easily.

A female servant now passes Prue her red wine in her dragon goblet to her.

Warlord - If I am right to say. How are you going to get your defence up more when you already have your kingdom watched all day and all night?

Prue - I have my ways. I have dragons who follow me and I care about them as they care about me. So they will keep watching the kingdom with a close eye.

Warlord - You have a lot of territory to watch that much. If there's going to be an attack on you or your dragons it could be anywhere. There are many places where an ambush could be?

Prue - Are you saying that I can't protect my own territory from an attack or have you forgot how much power I have and what I am capable of doing?

Warlord - You protect your kingdom very well. Its just the more you expand your territory more places an attack could take place if it is timed right. I know you are very powerful too and have great power in this kingdom with everything you have a achieved to gain?

Prue - At least you still see why I have extended my territory. I still plan to continue expanding my territory and threat those who are against joining.

Villagers should realise what could happen to their village and themselves if they don't join. Their village will burn like another village did which even upset Piper. It wasn't even one of her villages?

Warlord - Taking over all these villages is fine, but its the hate that's growing towards you for taking them over. They have hate because they fear what you could do?

Prue - I know that, but they should also realise me taking over their villages is the best thing that could ever happen to them. No other kingdom can take their village over when they could do worse than me.

I have got used to the hate and fear. Its what helped me get to where I am. I have gained extra territory and power. Even wealth as something has got to pay for this castles keep?

Warlord - You have taken much territory. Territories that range from around here and over the mountains, but you still want to extend further. You must remember what happened to you when you have taken some territories. Dragon Slayers have been after you and on some of those occasions you were killed?

Prue - Yes, but I came back thanks to my friend the Dragon Guardian. I came back because my work as the Dragon Queen is never done. I believe I am ment to take over all these territories or I don't think I would of come back to life the first time.

Plus going against Dragon Slayers is part of my job as the Queen and part of my income. So I will have to keep extending my territory till I think its enough.

One of Prue's servants comes back in followed by Prudence and Patricia.

Servant - Excuse me my Queen, but I have two girls here who want to see you?

Prue - Why would two girls want to see me at this time in the evening or at anytime really?

Servant - They said they know you if I am right to say?

Prue - How would they know me. Unless they come from one of the villages or kingdoms.

Let me talk to them.

Prudence and Patricia enter further into their mums throne room.

Patricia - Hi Mum

Prudence - Patricia

Prue - What trick is this you two are setting up on me as I don't have any children. Everyone knows that.

Why are you here?

Patricia - To find you and go back to our world which isn't this one?

Prue - Well for one thing and as long as I remember I have always lived here. So that isn't going to work to where ever you two are trying to take me.

So I am starting to wonder if Piper, Phoebe or Paige has sent you to spy on me unless you can prove you haven't been?

Prudence - Well we haven't been sent by anyone. We just want to go home and change the world back to the way it was before.

Where you are own mum?

Prue - Alright I believe you that nobody sent you both, but you have got to stop with this I am your mum thing. It doesn't feel right.

What do you think to me giving you girls a room for the night. Spend the night here instead of out there?

Prudence - That will be great thank you.

Patricia - Its our bedroom anyway.

Prudence - Go with it or do you want to spend the night outside.

Patricia - No I don't.

Prue - Let me take you girls where you will be sleeping tonight.

Prue gives her dragon goblet back to the female servant. Prue now moves onto where the girls bedroom is and Prudence and Patricia follow.

Exit - Throne Room

Into - Bedroom Corridors - Prudence and Patricia's room

Prue - Will this bedroom do you for the night.

Prue opens the door to the bedroom. The bedroom looks different as there is nothing of Prudence's and Patricia's.

Prudence and Patricia enter.

Prudence - Thank You

Patricia - Thank You

Prue - What are your names as I can't really just call you girls.

Prudence - Mine is Prudence just like your name is.

Patricia - My name is Patricia just like your mums name was.

Prue - Ok this just gets weird.

Prue now leaves Prudence and Patricia in their bedroom and gets back to who she was talking to before they came.

Prudence and Patricia go and sit on their bed and talk.

Patricia - How are we going to change the world back if mum doesn't remember us?

Prudence - Well we are going to have to worry about that later. Now we just have to be thankful for her giving us what supposed to be our bedroom anyway instead of her kicking us out?

Patricia - That's not even the mum we know out there. She has totally changed.

Since when is mum bothered about how much territory she owns to gain more power and wealth.

I know mum wants the best for us, her family and dragons, but not like she is here. Its like she is obsessed with gaining more power?

Prudence - I am starting to think that the world hasn't changed. I am beginning to think this is another parallel world and we were sent here believing it was our world that changed. So mum in this world is like she is out there?

Patricia - So that means mum in our world is going to be worried about us. We should find a way to get back home?

Prudence - I am not 100% sure yet if it is or its Evil that has changed our world into this one and that's why we were sent here to change it back like in the first place before someone gets killed like Evil wants?

Patricia - So where just going to have to go with it like you said. I don't know what I would do without you and your smarts?

Prudence - Hay I am here for you. What are big sisters for. You are still smarter than me?

Patricia - You think so?

Prudence - I know so you are. Mum says the same. You have made me jealous in the past because you are smarter than me?

Patricia - Really. I have always wondered what you could be jealous of being my big sister and all. Its me who should be the jealous one. I get everything second and being the youngest when everyone is older than me. I have felt left out in the past?

Prudence - I know about you being left out. Mums had words with me about that. Some of those occasions though I wanted to have my own space and be with my own age group like Paige 2nd is.

Anyway we should be getting ready to go to sleep for the night and start to figure out things in the morning?

Patricia - Ok. Can I have a hug?

Prudence - Of course you can. Come here.

Patricia gets closer to her sister and Prudence gives her a hug.

Prudence - I love you Patricia.

Patricia - I love you too, but I miss our mum?

Prudence - I miss mum too, but one of these days we will see her again. The mum we know. Now just try and get some sleep?

Patricia - Ok

Prudence and Patricia now break their hug and try and get some sleep.

We now go back to what Prue is talking about to the warlord.

Exit - Prudence and Patricia's bedroom

Into - Prue's Throne Room

Warlord - When do you give out free bedrooms?

Prue - Did you see what they are?

Warlord - Apart from girls. What?

Prue - Their Dragon Witches just like me.

So its making me believe their story more about me being their mum, but in another world or realm.

That explains why they call me their mum.

Plus their names are Prudence and Patricia. There the only names I would choose for my children if I had any because they relate to me and my mum.

Well for today you can go its getting late. Just tell me tomorrow if you get any information on what Piper is thinking of doing?

Warlord - Yes I will.

The warlord now leaves and Prue gets ready to go to her bed. The people who work for her now also get ready to leave for the day also.

The night passes and we enter Piper's Castle first where she is up and talking to the same warlord that Prue talks to for information.

Into - Piper's Castle - Morning

Piper is talking to the warlord next to her round table where she talks to the knights that follow her.

Piper - So your telling me she has taken in two young dragon witches?

Warlord - Yes. She took them in because they were dragon witches and because they called her mum. They assume she is there mum that's why?

Piper - Even I know that Prue doesn't have any children. Who are these two young dragon witches?

Warlord - Their names apparently are Prudence and Patricia. They came from another world or to change the world back to the way it was where Prue is their mum. I was there the whole time they were talking to prue?

Piper - They must be from another world to have one of them with the same name as Prue has and for the other to have her mum's name. That also explains why they are dragon witches.

Prue would of still took them in if they weren't to join her. She would teach them her ways. The ways that would make her win.

That's all that Prue is bothered about these days?

Warlord - She is also thinking of extending her territory further like she hasn't enough already. She says she is meant to do it because the Dragon Guardian brings her back from the dead when she tries to finish taking over some of the villages. When Dragon Slayers actually kill her?

Piper - Its pointless sending Dragon Slayers after her for that reason, but villagers don't realise that and pay what they have to Dragon Slayers.

They think if they stop Prue by getting her killed will stop her dragons too. Its not the same with Prue and her dragons. It would only kill her and her dragon that is connected to her.

It would work for Paige and her vampires.

Anyway about Prue wanting to extend more of her territory. You know why she wants to extend more. She wants to extend more for power and wealth. Wealth seems to be an obsession with dragons as they like gold and things that shine like gems and crystals.

You will find that Prue is more wealthy than you ever thought before. Her dragons just don't only protect her kingdom. They protect the mountain of treasure she has in Dragon Peak from anyone who may climb to get her treasure.

I find myself lucky that I got to see her treasure when she was still best friends with me in the past?

Warlord - Prue says she needs to extend her territory further for castle's up keep and to keep paying her servants. She is also watching out for a sneak attack from you and your nights as she didn't know what you were planning on doing next?

Piper - A sneak attack would be pointless too as she would sense where I was with my knights. Her dragons would also. We wouldn't stand a chance if we did that.

Prue wouldn't kill me anyway. We have to much of a past of being best friends. I don't think I could either, but her dragons are a different story. They are like flying rats and stealing food off my land instead of their own.

Now she wonders why I get upset and then she gets upset when some of her dragons get killed by my knights or dragon slayers I pay. Her dragons wouldn't have to die if she had more control over where they can eat instead of just letting them eat off my land and steal my kingdoms food my kingdom depends on.

Then her threats just make things worse for her when she threats her dragons will burn some of my kingdom if I don't let her dragons feed on my kingdoms live stock.

Then if Prue and her dragons aren't enough. Paige threats some of her vampires will feed on my kingdoms people if I don't let them feed on a few villagers per month.

Now you see how hard my life is as a queen.

Then Phoebe is a different story all together with her demonic husband Cole. Power of the Underworld has gone to her head with Cole making it worse. Then we still have to fight demons together when she should be able to control them all. She doesn't which doesn't surprise me?

Warlord - Ok I will go back to Prue and tell her you have no plans for a surprise attack on her and her dragons?

Piper - Be careful she will know you have been talking to me. So I wouldn't lie to her. My sent will be all over you. She will say that too?

Warlord - I will be careful. I don't want her to find out that I work for you as well as her. I only want her to think that I have only been to talk to you about what she says?

Piper - Very well. You may leave now. I have other duties to be getting on with.

The warlord now leaves.

Piper goes to get on with her duties.

Exit - Piper's Castle

Into - Prue's Castle

Prue is awake and makes her way to her throne room before Prudence and Patricia wake up.

Prue's servants are already doing their jobs around the castle. Including getting Prue's breakfast ready which is normally fruit.

Prue sits at her table that's in the same room as her throne. Prudence and Patricia aren't far behind.

Prue begins to eat some of the fruit that has been left out in stone bowls. Prudence and Patricia enter the room and go towards Prue.

Prue - Come on you two. Come and join me.

Prudence and Patricia go and sit at the same table.

Prue - What food is mine is yours. So you can help yourself.

Prudence and Patricia help themselves to the fruit.

Prue - Whilst you two are here I think I should get to know you both a little better. Also to see if there is much difference between this world and your own world.

I am your mum after all aren't I. I can't be much different to your own mum in your world?

Patricia - Ok what would you like to know?

Prue - You can tell me anything you both feel comfortable with. You see I can be nice. You might not of got that on first impressions. Why don't we start with what your mum is like as I have already said their can't be much difference between us?

Patricia - Ok where do I or we begin. Mum has the same necklace as you have?

Prue - I suppose she got it the same way I did. I just can't believe I had to die to get it?

Patricia - Yes our mum got it the same way, but with mine and Prudence's help. We stopped our mum concentrating on stopping the dragon slayer and he killed her.

Me and Prudence still blame ourselves for that. We should of done what we were told to do and she wouldn't of been killed.

Prudence - Mum tells us not to keep blaming ourselves for what happened, but we find it hard. She tells us it wasn't us and these things happen?

Prue - She is right these things do happen and you shouldn't blame yourselves. Your mum was just protecting you both. She probably expected that she might die and that's why she tells you it wasn't both of your faults?

Prudence - Ok

Patricia - Ok

Prue - Ok I probably didn't help much with how you both feel. Lets talk about something more happy about where you live and your family?

Prudence - Where we live isn't much different. We live in the same castle as you have here. The bedroom you let us have is our bedroom back in our world?

Prue - Its a small world. Anything else you would like to say or shall we go for a walk to see what's the same and different in a way?

Patricia - I like collecting crystals. Do you have any crystals that you don't use to catch demons in. We know about the crystal trap that catches Evil and electrocutes them?

Prue - Well not really. The only ones I have here are the ones that help with fighting Evil. Like the crystal trap and scrying crystal. Then I have got a blood red crystal that shows me other places where the Evil I will have to fight will be.

I got it from one of the other Evil I had to go against with Piper, Phoebe and Paige. We all have one of the crystals. We actually agreed on that. Its just the fact they are all connected and we can see into each other castles to where ever the crystal is. So I keep mine in the attic when I don't need it. So all they will see is the attic.

What about you Prudence. What do you like collecting or doing?

Prudence - Well I don't really collect anything. I like to read more. So I have a lot of books. I will nearly read any book or the ones that just interest me. I have always liked to read like Patricia has always liked to collect crystals and draw.

Most of our bedroom is crystals which have also helped us against Evil as she has that many different ones and each one of them have their own power or ability.

Our room is protected and a big power grid with all the ones that have the ability to protect and give power. We probably have different energies colliding with each other in our room.

Our mum has used some of the crystals in our room when she has studied what some of them are able to do?

Prue - That's good. Maybe I should be investing in more crystals around my castle. It might work wonders for things I want to keep out.

Reading is also good. You can learn a lot from reading books. I have some books that you probably know about and read yourself. I tend to read more if there is nothing else happening or Bowen is away on his assignments saving innocent people from Evil creatures and wars.

Prudence - I do get some space for my books. Patricia has half the room for her things I have the other. That's how we worked it out so we wouldn't fall out?

Prue - That's good, but sisters do fight as much as friends can fight. Anyway why don't we go for a walk. I need to show you something?

Prudence - Ok

Patricia - Ok. We fight, but we make up very quickly.

Prue starts to walk to the entrance of her castle with Prudence and Patricia so they can go towards her dragon cave and go to dragon peak where Prue wants to show them something.

Exit - Prue's castle

Into - Paige's Castle

Paige is Queen of all vampires in this world. She has excepted Paige 2nd like Prue excepted Prudence and Patricia.

Paige speaks to one of her vampire followers.

Paige - Any news on any demons or news on what Phoebe and Cole might be up to. Even better any plans from Piper or any of Prue's dragons coming around here to find food or make a meal for us?

Vampire follower - I have no news of any demons or any that Phoebe and Cole are planning on sending, but I have other news whilst I was out during the night.

You are not the only one who has taken in a girl. Prue has taken in two girls. Two young dragon witches?

Paige - Looks like I am not the only one who is trying to gain more followers and power as Queen. Those girls she has accepted could make a nice starter and dessert and then Prue as a main meal.

Everyone knows I can't do that for how much I would like to try her dragon witch blood with all the healing power it has inside it. If she came here with two girls it would be a different story as she should know she isn't welcome here.

Vampire follower - I have realised Prue is after power and from what I herd when she was talking to the warlord she pays for information to be given to her she is thinking of taking more territory as well as more power and wealth.

Paige - I know I don't have a bad castle here, but its nothing compared to what she has. All this wealth she has from taking over all the villages and what her dragons get for her gives her all the power she after. It makes me sick how she can get all this and its harder for us to get it. She is after more wealth when she has got enough and just to go with it a mountain of gold, gems and treasure?

Vampire Follower - How do you she has a mountain of treasure as far as I know nobody really knows how much she has. Only her, her dragons and maybe the odd person who has tried to steal what she has?

Paige - I might not be able to kill her, but I can surly fight her and fight her till she is weak. I went to investigate not so long ago and I came back with one of her treasure. A rare red diamond which she probably doesn't even know is missing. She has that many diamonds. I went to see how much she has. I found out.

What made it more entertaining there was a thunderstorm that night. Prue wasn't far away from Dragon Peak. She came into her mountain for shelter and that's when she found out I was there near her treasure. That's when I began to fight her.

That's when I fell into her giant treasure pile and where my left hand was there was the red blood diamond. Before she could do anything else to me I got out with the diamond. Its a reminder of my victory to go and find out how much wealth she has and that it is actually possible to take some of it from her?

Vampire Follower - You were brave to go up against her on your own and succeed in taking some of her treasure. Not many would be able to take some of her treasure and live to tell about it?

Paige - I am not afraid of her. I have no need to be. I still got lucky that I was able to take one of her diamonds.

Bring the girl to me. I could do with getting to know her better. She could know these other two witches?

Vampire Follower - If you wish.

The Vampire follower now leaves Paige. One of the other vampires come over to her and gives her a goblet which is filled with blood to which is still fresh.

Paige says something to herself.

Paige - That will be the day when I have some of Prue's blood in here to feed my thirst for blood.

The Vampire follower who she was talking to now enters with Paige 2nd.

Paige - My company has arrived. Make yourself comfortable. Is there anything you need. You haven't eaten anything since you arrived here?

Paige 2nd - No thank you.

Paige - Your manners I like. It means you will respect me.

Are you sure you don't want anything. Its not all blood we have here. We have food too?

Paige 2nd - Maybe some water will do fine with some bread?

Paige - Sweetie you will want more than just bread and water. We feed our prisoners on that. So they are fresh for when we are ready for our meals.

Paige now speaks to one of her Vampire followers.

Paige - Just get her some fresh fruit and vegetables that we would use for salads. That should be fine for her.

Paige 2nd - Thank you.

Paige - You see we have other food here that we use to make salads or just fruit.

What's your name as we need to talk to each other on a name basis?

Paige 2nd - My name is Paige 2nd. You named me after yourself mum?

Paige - How can this be. I don't have any children. Only my vampire followers?

Paige 2nd - You probably don't remember me as me, Prudence and Patricia were sent here or the world has changed. So we have to change it back to where you are my mum. Same for Prudence and Patricia's mum Prue?

Paige - So Prue is their mum and that's why they are there. So what I was told by one of my vampire followers was true. Prue took in two girls that must be her daughters.

I am not sure about the world has changed as I have always remembered being like this. You must of been sent to this world from your own and have to try and figure out how to get back.

It must have been Evil that sent you here from your own world?

Paige 2nd - Me, Prudence and Patricia think we were sent by Evil. If this is parallel world. My mum and their mum will still be where we came from and worrying about us.

Plus that will put their minds off stopping this Evil as they will be searching for us first. So they will be venerable. Please can you help me get back to my own world as soon as possible?

Paige - Its not what I normally do, but in your case I will try and help you get back to your world. Even if it means joining Prue?

Paige 2nd - Thank you.

Exit - Paige's Castle

Into - Forest near Prue's Castle

Prue is walking through the forest with Fire, Prudence and Patricia towards her dragon cave. They now arrive at Prue's dragon cave.

Prue - Well you probably know this place very well?

Patricia - Yes we do. Its our mums cave too?

Prue - Ok as you know this place so well. What if I take you girls to Dragon Peak to show you something?

Prudence/ Patricia - Ok

Prue, Fire and the girls now make their way towards Dragon Peak.

They fly most of the way as the cave is near the top where Prue is talking to Prudence and Patricia.

They arrive at the cave. They land on the open part and make their way inside.

Exit - Outside Dragon Peak

Into - Dragon Peak

Prue, Fire and the girls have made their way inside and Prue speaks.

Prue - So is this the biggest treasure pile you have ever seen?

Prudence - Well its bigger than mums. Mum doesn't keep her treasure in Dragon Peak. She keeps it under Dragon Cave?

Prue - Well that's where mine used to be till it got this big. People can't take my treasure from up here. The cave is under full watch of myself and my dragons.

If anybody tries. Me or my dragons deal with them. Its took me years to get this treasure pile this big. If I decide to have any children one day it will be there for them. It will make sure their lives are financially ok and future generations. The pile will just keep getting bigger as my dragons wont stop collecting it.

It also shows how much power I have as a queen. Paige has took one of my gems this pile. A rare blood diamond. It doesn't make much difference to me as I have a few of them. She thinks I don't know she took one. She left to quickly for her not to have taken one when I thrown her into the bottom of the pile.

We got into a fight, but she wouldn't kill me. She just wanted a fight. There was a thunderstorm the same night. That's how I found out she was here. I came in here for shelter?

Patricia - Its good that you are thinking of having children and making sure they will be ok. Paige shouldn't of stole one of your gems. It was wrong. She shouldn't of started a fight with you either.

Prue - I am glad you agree. I have you girls to thank. Since you girls came into my life. You have made me think more on what I am missing in my life. Before I never thought on having children because of what my life is like. Running a castle, fighting demons and having children didn't seem to mix well with each other.

I thought if your mum can do it. I can too. I just needed to see that?

Patricia - I am happy we could help you.

Prue - You and your sister are very sweet. You both have innocence inside you both.

About Paige taking one of my gems. She doesn't care if she steals anything as it makes her feel better once she has done it. It makes her feel more powerful as queen showing that it was possible to take from me.

Her vampire followers would believe her as well as they wont dare stand against her. They think if she can stand against me its great and then taking some of my treasure an extra bonus?

Prudence - What Paige is a vampire here?

Prue - Yes she is the Vampire Queen. It doesn't bother me the way she is. She can be what ever way she wants to be. If she doesn't want help with controlling her vampire side that is up to her. Not me, Piper and Phoebe.

If I can change my ways. So can too. Anyway I think we better be getting back to my castle to see if there has been any information on Piper, Phoebe or Paige is planning to do?

Prudence/Patricia - Ok

Prue, Fire and the girls now leave the cave in Dragon Peak and head back to Prue's castle.

Exit - Cave - Dragon Peak

Into - Phoebe's and Cole's Castle

Phoebe and Cole are sitting in their throne chairs talking to one of their demon followers. The demon has information on Paige, Piper and Prue.

Phoebe - So what information have you got to tell us?

Demon - Only information on what Paige, Piper and Prue have been up to?

Cole - Carry on.

Demon - Prue has taken in two girls and Paige has taken in one girl. The girls from what I herd are from a different world to our own?

Cole - Did you find out why they are here?

Demon - Only that they assume Evil sent them here or changed their world to this one?

Phoebe - That explains it.

Cole - Do you think we should pay your old friends a visit to see what they have planned.

It maybe something that requires all four of you?

Phoebe - Well I made it clear to them I didn't want to see any of them unless its necessary.

We had that fallout with each other over things that were personal and never made up and never been very close to each other ever since?

Cole - That's up to all of you to sort out. You all can't stop speaking to one another forever?

Phoebe - I know that, but its just not me who has to decide. They have to decide they want to make up?

Cole - Maybe the only way that will begin to happen if you all start speaking more to each other and not just about demons?

Phoebe - That will be difficult. We only talk to each other now if its to do with our job of saving the world.

Phoebe now speaks to her demon follower.

Have you herd anything from Piper or what she is planning to do?

Demon Follower - When I was listening to what she was saying to a warlord. No she hasn't got anything planned. She confirmed that to the warlord. When he told her that he said to Prue that she might have an ambush waiting for her and her dragons.

An ambush when she would be out in one of the villages she has taken over to stop her?

Phoebe - That's unusual for Piper not to have anything planned. She normally wants to get things sorted out. Like threats to her kingdom. Prue's dragons was one of them. She must of realised Prue's dragons are like big rats. There is to many of them. When one goes it gets replaced by another.

Her dragons are also powerful. You may get lucky and defeat a few of them, but not them all. Its another thing that makes Prue powerful as a queen and how she is gaining more power and wealth as a queen.

The villages she takes over don't stand a chance against her if the villages refuse not to go by her rule.

Lastly do you have any information on what Paige is planning on doing?

Demon Follower - I haven't herd anything from her vampire followers when I was there listening to what was being said.

All I found out when I was there was that Paige is planning to help the young witch get back to her world with the two girls she came with. I herd that Paige is planning to work with Prue. That's only if she has to as sending the girls back might take more than one witch. It may require all four of you to work together?

Phoebe - Alright I will go and visit my old friends. I will start with Piper as Paige and Prue might end up going to hers anyway. So I will meet them at Piper's castle?

Cole - I will meet you there afterwards.

Phoebe - Ok. You just keep our demon friends under control whilst I am gone?

Cole - I will do.

Phoebe now gets ready to go to Piper's and give her a surprise visit as Piper knows nothing about Phoebe coming to visit her.

Exit - Underworld - Phoebe's and Cole's Castle

Into - Prue's Castle - Attic

Prue has got back from being out with Fire, Prudence and Patricia. Prue is in her attic with Prudence and Patricia trying to find a spell that will send Prudence and Patricia back to their own world.

Prue talks to Prudence and Patricia whilst she looks through the book. Her own Book of Shadows which is black instead of green like Piper's Book of Shadows.

Phoebe also has a black Book of Shadows and Paige a dark red Book of Shadows.

Prue - So have you both enjoyed what time you have spent here?

Patricia - We have enjoyed it. You have looked after us. You haven't been bad to us. You took us straight in when we didn't have anywhere else to go.

Then you have talked to us about things and shown us things. Our mum would do that if other versions of us came from a different world. She wouldn't leave them outside. Even our future selves would be aloud and any family relatives.

Prue - Any family relatives. Like future children you may have?

Patricia - That's right. I have met my future niece Penelope. I don't have any children of my own. I just help Prudence with her daughter in the future.

Me and Penelope are really close. She loves spending time with me when Prudence is busy. Then if both mine and Prudence's future selves are busy demon hunting or researching demons. Penelope spends time with mum as she loves spending time with her too and not just me and Prudence.

Prudence - You just had to being my future daughter into it didn't you?

Patricia - I was asked a question and I answered it?

Prudence - Fine.

Prue - Its great that you know of your daughter already and what you will be like as a mum. I have never had that opportunity till now when you girls came into my life and shown me what I am missing in my life.

Patricia you must be a great aunt in the future helping your sister look after her daughter instead of having your own?

Patricia - I have thought about having my own children too, but I don't want to change the future where I spend my time with Penelope. Penelope will be like a daughter to me. I think that's the way we become close in the future. The same way for Prudence being her mum and our mum being her grandmother.

From what I learned from Penelope our mum never stops telling her about how great dragons and dragon witches are. Penelope enjoys learning more about dragons, dragon witches and how she will be as a dragon witch?

Prue - You learned all that in one day. You must be really close to one another. Showing that now helps with how your bond will be in the future.

I have seen whilst you girls have been here that you two are never away from each other. You both always stick together?

Patricia - Our bond is strong just like mum is with Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Prudence makes sure nothing happens to me. I would do that for her. We protect each other.

Prudence says its her job to protect me and not me to protect her as I am the youngest. Our mum is the same when protecting Piper, Phoebe and Paige. She says because she is the oldest its her job to protect her younger sisters?

Prue - Piper, Phoebe and Paige are your mums younger sisters in your world. That shows a difference between this world and your world?

Prudence - There are only two castles too.

Dragon Castle and Halliwell Castle where Piper, Phoebe and Paige live together. Our mum used to for a long while. Then she moved out with us and our dad into Dragon Castle as we are a small family. We can be a family in our own castle instead of sharing with the whole family?

Prue - We all used to be closer here. One day that might happen again when we all decide we have seen living our own lives long enough.

Once Piper said those words of starting to live our own lives whilst we could. Its what made us all fall out in the first place. It didn't settle well to begin with.

I even asked her is that the right thing to do to go and lead our own lives. Our bond as the Charmed ones was strong. So it kept us away from leading our own lives. It was good whilst it lasted.

Piper said to me if we never lead our own lives too we never will. We was all lost to begin with. We didn't really know where to start with our own lives. Till we found in our selves what we really wanted to do.

So what you see now in this world reflects what our decisions were. They have made us even closer apart. There are things that we don't like about each other decisions. None of it stopped the demons coming after us?

Prudence - Piper wouldn't even say something like that in our world. Our mum is also her best friend and not just a sister to her?

Prue - Well Piper used to be my best friend.

Patricia - Well I am sure you will all become friends again in time. Even if you keep the world the way it is. One of you will say sorry first and suggest starting a new friendship again?

Prue - You have a point. None of us are going to become friends again if one of doesn't say something. We have just been getting on each others nerves since we all stopped being friends.

I have just thought can I show you girls something whilst you are here. We will have to go to the castle attic?

Prudence - Sure

Patricia - Ok

Prue, Prudence, Patricia and Fire now go to the castle's attic in Dragon Castle.

Into - Dragon Castle - Attic

Prue goes to a rectangle box and takes the box in her hands.

Prue - You can go and sit around the table instead of waiting for me to come over.

Prudence and Patricia go and sit around the small round table and so does Prue and Fire.

Prue places the box in front of her.

Prue - Do you know what I have in here. You might be able to tell from the shape of it?

Prudence - Well to me it looks like a box a wand might fit in.

I am just guessing as me and Patricia don't have one. We have seen them though in the town that's near magic school. A shop there sells all different kinds of wands. They get mostly sold to students who are going to attend Magic School or are already attending?

Prue - Well I know all about that shop because that's where I got mine from?

Patricia - Did you need a wand as I would of thought you would be powerful enough without one?

Prue - Yes I am powerful enough without one, but when I attended Magic School we all had to have one for some of the classes we did. The wand chose me. It flashed at me when I walked past. It was on the wall of the shop in the same box that had glass in front of it.

Its not one of the cheapest either.

When you see the wand. You will see why it is different to just wants that are made of wood. So do you want to see it?

Prudence - Ok

Patricia - Ok

Prue opens the box and takes out her wand with both hands. Her wand is made of dark brown wood that has been smoothed out with a quartz crystal at the front that has been carved into a point. The pointed quartz has been placed into another quartz that has had its centre cut out so the pointed quartz could be placed inside. So it looks like a double quartz crystal at the front of the wand.

Its one of the most powerful wands ever made from the time she was a student at Magic School.

Prue - Doesn't your mum have a wand like mine?

Prudence - If she has she has never shown us.

Prue - So that's another thing that's different in your world to this one.

Patricia - How much did your wand cost?

Prue - It cost over 1000 Gold back when I was a student. Its probably a lot more now. My friends at Magic School liked my wand because of the quartz crystals at the front and because its one of the most powerful.

Its probably another reason why the wand chose me as I would be able to handle its power.

One of the other reasons why other students liked my wand was because they wouldn't be able to have one at a 1000 Gold?

Patricia - That's a lot of gold for a wand. I think I would want the wand in gold for that?

Prue - Well I think if you wanted a wand made of gold it would cost more than a 1000 Gold.

So do you like my wand?

Prudence - Yes I suppose. Its really nice.

Patricia - I do. I really like it. I want one.

Prudence - You will have to see what mum says to that. She will probably say no?

Patricia - You don't know that for sure?

Prudence - You wait and see.

Prue - You both aren't going to fight now?

Prudence - No were not. Patricia has also got to understand that our mum does say no.

Patricia - I know she says no sometimes.

Prue - Something I have got to look forward to in the future when I have two girls.

Prudence - Well they will fight. What me and Patricia was doing there is nothing like what we can be like when we fight. We have had to be split up before as we have used our powers and claws before. Mum got mad at us then. She had to drag us off each other as one of us was pinned down?

Prue - I have a lot to look forward to haven't I?

Patricia - We don't mean to put you off having daughters?

Prue - Hay. You both haven't put me off. I was just saying when I have daughters I have it to look forward too.

It must be hard on your mum when you both start?

Prudence - Well she is used to it now, but she doesn't like it. We don't fight as much anymore. We have learnt to get along better which mum likes?

Prue - Well that's a good thing that you both are getting along better.

One of Prue's servants now comes to the attic door to tell her that the man she told to go and ask Piper is back.

Servant - Excuse me my Queen, but the warlord is back who spoken with this morning?

Prue - Tell him I will be down in a minute?

Servant - Yes my Queen.

Prue - Ok you two we are going to have to go down stairs and talk to my warlord who is back?

Patricia - Can I ask something about him?

Prue - Sure

Patricia - How do you know he isn't working for Piper too so she can find out what you are up to?

Prue - That's actually a fair question. I have no doubt that he is also working for Piper too. Even Phoebe and Paige as it wouldn't surprise me. So if I am thinking of anything. I don't let him know as all he would do is tell them. If I want to do anything I will just do it as nobody can stop me. So I just pretend that I trust him. Piper, Phoebe and Paige probably have something planned that they wont tell him either?

Prudence - Well you got your answer to that question, but you better not ask her anymore questions like that?

Patricia - Yes I did. I asked first if I could ask her a question.

Prue - What's wrong with asking me questions?

Prudence - I just thought that was a personal question she asked you?

Prue - Well I did say it was a fair question and I answered it. Anyway lets go.

Patricia - See I told you?

Prudence - Fine. Come on Patricia lets go.

Prue, Prudence, Patricia and Fire now exit the attic and go towards the Throne Room.

Exit - Dragon Castle - Attic

Into - Dragon Castle - Throne Room

Prue heads towards where the warlord is standing and speaks.

Prue - So did you find me anything out?

Warlord - Piper says she isn't planning to attack you. She says it will be pointless as she has already lost men against your dragons?

Prue - She shouldn't of sent them to try and kill my dragons then. Wouldn't it surprise you if Piper didn't tell you something and she lied about her not planning an attack on me and my dragons?

Warlord - Why lie to me when she will probably expect that you know she will attack?

Prue - To make me think that she isn't going to attack anymore. So I don't expect it. Piper is smart remember. She will try anyway to convince me that she wont attack anymore to open a door for her to attack.

Piper isn't the only one who is smart. I can read Piper like a book as I used be her best friend. Then I can get into her head. So I probably know what she is thinking.

I am already one step ahead of her?

Warlord - How do you know you are one step ahead of her?

Prue - Look behind you in the top corner. This is where Piper thinks she is being smart by watching and listening to what we are talking?

Warlord - The red crystal thing in the corner. How did she get it up there?

Prue - How do you think she got it up there. Piper isn't the only one who has turned against me. She has turned Leo against me as well.

That's why she isn't attacking me. She is trying to learn my tactics and find a weak spot in my tactics on how to defeat me?

Warlord - How did you find out it was there when I have never noticed it?

Prue - I am a Dragon Witch remember. I sense things like that or I might not have known it was there.

Warlord - How do you know its Piper who is watching?

Prue - One Piper is the only one who would come up with something like that if it isn't me.

Two Phoebe and Paige wouldn't even enter my castle. Even Cole wont now that he has Phoebe where he wants her. He keeps out my way as much as Phoebe does?

Warlord - How does Piper watch and listen to us through crystals?

Prue - Well in witch terms she has cast an enchantment spell on them which activates other crystals that are the same. So then you can place them anywhere and watch what's happening back on the main crystal?

Warlord - Have you done it yourself to know this?

Prue - Well when I did I wasn't alone I was with Piper, Phoebe and Paige. We activated our own red crystals to watch the demons back who was watching us to defeat them.

So then we were one step ahead of them instead of them being one step in front of us. They were watching us to learn our tactics and weaknesses. Then we played the game too.

Warlord - Now I see how you know?

Prue - Well now I am going to play Piper at her own game, but become face to face with her.

Warlord - Your going to Piper's castle. Do you think that is a good idea?

Prue - I have got to anyway. Prudence and Patricia have got to get back to their world.

Exit - Prue's Castle - Throne Room

Into - Piper's Castle - Attic

Piper is in her castle's attic with Leo.

Piper - How the hell did she find those crystals. They were placed in that corner for a reason. So she wouldn't spot them?

Leo - She probably sensed they were there as remember she is a Dragon Witch after all?

Piper - I know Leo, but how do I learn anything new of her if I can't watch and listen.

Leo - Why don't you just try and talk with her. Maybe something will come out that isn't meant to?

Piper - Why would I want to talk with her. She annoys me without seeing her. So what would it be like having her in front of me.

Maybe its a good idea though as something might be said, but that doesn't mean I like the idea of seeing her?

Leo - Maybe its time you started talking to her again. It might help to put all what's happened behind you both. Then after start talking to Phoebe and Paige?

Piper - How can I put what happened between me and Prue behind me. We moved on with our lives. I went to live my own life. Prue went to live hers. Then its this moving on with our lives that's put a gap between all of us even more to the extent we all hate and annoy each other.

We have all changed since all of us being close friends and me and Prue best friends?

Leo - Maybe its time all of you became close and best friends again?

Piper - I am not sure if that will work now as Prue is trying to gain more power and wealth to what she already has.

Phoebe is the Queen of all Evil and Paige went back to be Queen of Vampires. She prefers to stay that way as she can tell them what to do and who to go and drink the blood of.

Phoebe gets to control so many demons that don't betray her and Cole.

Then I am trying to live a normal life as much as possible whilst being Queen of a kingdom myself.

I recon though my kingdom is the most controlled as a kingdom should be and not trying to extend my kingdom into the next one unlike Prue and hers.

Prue has more land and villages than I do and keeps them under control to a certain extent. So now she has extended her kingdom another village further to which now I think she has gone a step to far. Somebody needs to stop her before there aren't any villages left?

Leo - I know that everyone has moved on with their lives and thought what was best for their kingdom. Even if you all don't agree with each others lives and what each other has done. There has got to be a time somewhere where you can all stop what you are doing with your lives and become close again like sisters.

Has Prue only took over villages and no towns or cities?

Piper - Well from what I already know. Prue wont try and take over towns and cities as they are to dangerous for her and her dragons to even try. She has took the easy way out by only taking over villages that belong to other kingdoms with threats and what ever else she has done to gain them. Trust me when I say she threats something to a village. She means it.

She has burned them before for not agreeing to her rule. The other thing she doesn't like when a village disagrees with her is when they send dragon slayers after her for when she has gone back.

She has had to deal with them first?

Leo - Well considering that then. There can't be many more villages left around here to take over other than the villages in your kingdom and Phoebe's and Paige's if they have villages in theirs?

Piper - I don't think that would stop her. She would carry on further, but that's just me thinking that she will.

Anyway Prue is coming here. I managed to hear that through the crystals. I will help her send the girls back to their world. I will work with Phoebe and Paige if I have to.

So we will probably get into a talk me and Prue. It might not be a happy conversation either. So I better prepare for her arrival as she wont leave it forever?

Leo - Ok Piper.

Exit - Piper's castle - Attic

Into - Phoebe's Castle

Phoebe is with Cole when she is told the news that Prue is ready to go over to Piper's castle to help send the girls back with Paige not far behind. One of Phoebe's scouts comes to her with the news.

Scout - Prue is preparing to go over to Piper's castle to help send the girls back. So I don't think it will be much longer?

Phoebe - Ok I better prepare to go over to Piper's then and get this over with.

Cole - Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?

Phoebe - If anything happens I think I can handle those three.

Phoebe now goes and gets ready to go to Piper's.

Exit - Phoebe's Castle

Into - Paige's Castle

Paige is inside her castle when one of her Vampire followers tells her the news of everyone else preparing to send the girls back at Piper's castle.

Vampire Follower - I have herd the news that Prue is preparing to go to Piper's castle with the two Dragon Witch children?

Paige - Already. She is getting to sending those girls back very quickly. It doesn't seem like I have spent much time with my daughter from the other world?

Vampire Follower - I know its not my place to decide, but shouldn't you be preparing to go too as they all have to go together with the power of 4.

Paige - Maybe I should. I don't mind you suggesting what I should do as long as you don't make a habit of it. Anymore news you have picked up?

Vampire Follower - Only that Piper has been thinking up ideas and using them to learn more about Prue and learn more about her tactics to defeat her?

Paige - Why would Piper want to defeat her as they used to be best friends. I would of thought Piper would of had to many past feelings for her to do that. Prue must of done something that really upset her?

Vampire Follower - I think Prue taking another village was the last step. Piper would of thought enough was enough?

Paige - I can actually see where Piper is coming from. Prue has been obsessed with gaining more power and wealth for ages. She is succeeding.

She must of nearly taken over all the villages that aren't in my kingdom, Piper's and Phoebe's?

Vampire Follower - She must be obsessed if she is carrying on or do you just call it greed in human terms?

Paige - Its more like Prue being Prue. She has always been the one to of had more power and now she has it along with wealth. Her dragons help her gain the wealth and power. So dragon slayers go after her because the villagers don't want her taking over. Then she burns them if they don't agree. She lives a great life doesn't she?

Vampire Follower - Why? Do you want to extent your territory now too?

Paige - No I was just saying what her life is like by being chased by dragon slayers and taking villages over for a career. It can't be that fun of a life. Not to me anyway. I will keep my kingdom as it is. I don't get trouble that way.

Vampire Follower - Well she can't extend for much longer or she will be hitting the cities and towns?

Paige - I don't think she would go that far. Even she is smart enough to know that towns and cities are to dangerous for her and her dragons. She and her dragons wouldn't stand a chance if they went against a cities defences. A town would be fifty/fifty with losses both sides.

Prue wont risk her dragons getting hurt in a similar situation like that she cares to so much for her dragons more than herself.

I have just thought that could be Piper's answer to defeating her. Prue will protect one of her dragons if they are in danger with her own life. I will let Piper figure that out herself as I don't want to get involved. I rather stay out of others problems and let them sort themselves out?

Vampire Follower - You are very smart yourself my Queen. It shows when you can figure out others answers they are trying to find?

Paige - I am glad you noticed. I wish others would, but being a Charmed one I must be smart. It runs in the family. Its just that Prue and Piper are the really smart ones with what they can come up with. They have the best powers too, but I have just had to live with that as it is part of life in this world where others are better than myself?

Vampire Follower - I will be honest with you my Queen, but I haven't noticed you are any different to Prue, Piper and even Phoebe?

Paige - Thanks. Anyway I need to prepare to go to Piper's. You can leave me now?

Vampire Follower - Yes my Queen.

Paige - Ok my daughter from the other world are you ready to go back home?

Paige 2nd - I suppose I am.

Paige - Ok come with me whilst I get ready and prepare?

Paige 2nd - Ok.

The Vampire follower now leaves as Paige and her daughter from the other world go with each other to Paige's bedroom.

Into - Prue's Castle

There a knock at the castle doors. One of Prue's servants goes and answers the door. Prue is still with the warlord she was speaking to before.

Prue - Messages at this time of the day?

Warlord - Is there something wrong?

Prue - I either don't know or I am not sure. It could be Piper sending me a message saying that she is ready for me. That will explain why the message is so late.

Prue's servant comes back up the stairs with a message in her hand.

Servant - Excuse me my Queen, but you have a message.

Prue goes over to the female servant and takes the message.

Prue - You see I told it would probably be a message. So lets find out if it is from Piper.

Prue begins to open the message, but finds it isn't from Piper, but from the village she has just taken over.

The villagers want to stand up to her because they don't want to be under her rule. They have sent for Dragon Slayers to try and defeat her. The villagers paid as much as they could for them.

Prue - Well its not from Piper, but from the village I have just taken over. They have paid as much as they can for dragon slayers to try and defeat me.

Same old story I have been through with other of my villages.

The Dragon Slayers who will be there will just end up like the rest of them. Then for me I keep my village and have a nice pay day from the dragon slayers gold?

Warlord - Do you really think its a good idea. You could be killed by them?

Prue - Well I am going to go, but not until I have got Prudence and Patricia back to their world. The dragon slayers that way will get an extra day to live?

Patricia - Are you sure you don't want me and Prudence to come with you to the village. You will have an extra two dragon witches to help you?

Prue - I can't let you two help me, you both might get seriously injured. Then Piper, Phoebe and Paige are probably getting ready to send you both back with your cousin.

You can't make them wait forever?

Patricia - Ok

Prue - Thanks for offering to help me. You both must really care about me and not being your real mum and all. I think I have been though as best I could?

Prudence - You have been and where grateful for that. You have taken care of us for the last day. You took me and Patricia in when you don't know us that well?

Prue - I think I have got to know you girls well. I just wish more people would show their care for me. So do you think I have got what it takes to have girls of my own?

Patricia - You have got it. Me and Prudence helped you find that you have got what it takes. We helped you find out that you do want to have girls?

Prue - Ok thanks. I don't know where I would of ended up if you girls didn't come and visit. I don't think I would of thought having children. Now I do. I will tell Bowen I want children when he gets back from his assignments.

Warlord - Prue I think you should get back to what we were discussing?

Prue - I told you. I am going to deal with the dragon slayers one way or another.

Wait is that care I am sensing from you or do you just really like me.

Well if you really like me you have got to remember I am already taken.

Thanks for being concerned about me.

That's different coming from a warlord, but considering you work for me you probably do?

Warlord - Yes I have concerns about you with some of the decisions you make which makes me care about you more. I just want to know you are making the right decisions.

Patricia - Shouldn't we be heading to Piper's castle?

Prue - Yes we should.

Warlord - I better leave you so you can get the girls home. I have also thought of an idea where I can help you fight the Dragon Slayers?

Prue - You really want to help me fight the Dragon Slayers. What happened to me just fighting them?

Warlord - Well I will help you if you take up my offer. I don't want to see you get killed?

Prue - Alright if you insist on helping me you can. You might come in handy during the fight as I have no idea what skills and strengths these dragon slayers have. They might have skills that could kill me?

Warlord - Now you see why I want to help you. With me by your side your chances of survival will be higher?

Prue - Maybe so. You just better keep your word that your going to help me and not leave me in the battlefield?

Warlord - I know what I will get if I do leave you in the battlefield alone. You would kill me for not keeping my word?

Prue - You know your place very well, but if I am honest I don't think I would be able to kill you. You have worked for me to long for me to do that. Maybe if you betrayed me when you first started working for me I would have?

Warlord - That's a relief.

Prue - I am thinking for this battle to wear my old armour and claw armour?

Warlord - You have armour. Since when did you have armour?

Prue - I have had it since mine, Piper's, Phoebe's and Paige's kingdom went to war with each other. I thought of having armour made for that as they all knew my weaknesses then.

My armour has one set of claw armour missing as Paige stole them off the battlefield when she fought me. They fell off when she was actually able to knock me to the ground. I still have my right hand claw armour, but not the left?

Warlord - Why did Paige steal some of your claw armour. They are no use to her?

Prue - I suppose she felt good about it because she was able to knock me to the ground. Its her trophy for being able to do that. She wouldn't kill me. She let me go?

Warlord - You were lucky then?

Prue - I don't think she would of been able to kill me just like Piper and Phoebe wouldn't.

Patricia - Our mum doesn't have any armour. She refuses armour every time there is a war as it would be to heavy and slow her down.

Prudence - She has no armour as far as we know.

Prue - Would you girls like to see it whilst you are here?

Prudence - Yes

Patricia - Yes

Prue - Would you also like to see it before I put it on later. Then you will know what to expect?

Warlord - Ok I will come and have a look and then I better leave you girls to get ready to go to Piper's?

Prue - Ok then lets go and have a look now. You will have to go outside as its in the room that has all of mine and Bowen's fighting equipment in. The only access to it is from the outside.

Exit - Prue's Dragon Castle - Throne Room

Into - Prue's Dragon Castle - Equipment Room

As they all enter we see fighting equipment everywhere from Bows and Arrows to Spears and Swords. Prue's armour is in the distance.

Warlord - I have never known what was in this room?

Prue - Well Bowen has to get his fighting equipment from somewhere for when he goes on his assignments?

Warlord - How much equipment do you have in here. Do you think you and Bowen have more than enough?

Prue - Well some of the weapons I collected from fighting dragon slayers and demons. I couldn't let them go to waste. My dragons collect things. So do I?

Warlord - I am fine with that, but I do think you have enough equipment in here to supply an entire army?

Prue - How do you know I wont one day?

Warlord - I don't.

Prue - Anyway here is my old armour. Its still in a good condition don't you think. It has been cleaned since it was last used. So its fine to touch it?

Warlord - I just can't imagine you in armour.

Prue - Well soon you wont have to imagine. My favourite part of my armour is my claw armour. Its a shame that Paige stole the other set. It wont surprise me if she wears them with pride and kills people with them. They are weapons like anything else. They were meant to protect my claws and protect me from getting hurt if I used my claws as a defence. They would take the impact my claws would normally take.

They worked.

Patricia - They are so shiny and silver?

Prue - They are made of silver. Specially made to fit the size of my fingers and claws. Then forged in dragon fire for added strength and cooled in dragon ice. My body armour was made the same way along with my sword.

A lot of my dragons died that day.

Prudence - We are sorry to hear that happened.

Prue - Thanks I knew you girls would and you too.

Warlord - Ok lets don't get onto a subject that will upset you. Lets get back into the other subject very quickly before I go.

So are you planning on winning before Bowen gets back or after?

Prue - Well I plan to win anyway and before Bowen gets back as he comes home tomorrow.

If he sees my rings on the table and my armour gone he will definitely know there is something up. He knows I never take those rings off for any other reason. So then he will worry about me to where I have gone.

He's helped me fight off dragon slayers before to make sure I have extra protection. He knows it is dangerous, but he will do it for me.

As you should know he knows I take all of this territory, but he knows he can't stop me for how much he wants to and for me to stop. Bowen knows just like his job there are things we both can't interfere with in each others jobs.

Bowen knows he can't really do much to interfere with the Charmed side of my job. I think he prefers me fighting demons than dragon slayers?

Warlord - How did he figure that one out as both want to kill you?

Prue - Demons he knows I am more likely to vanquish with a spell or my powers. A dragon slayer much more harder to defeat depending on how well they are trained. If I am honest I think I am more likely to die at the hand of dragon slayers than evil.

Prudence - I would of thought that would be evil as they have powers. Can use spells to harm or take powers away to make you vulnerable?

Prue - Some evil is, but not all. I fight dragon slayers and they can be much harder for mortals. They have armour that is protected against fire and weapons. So it makes them harder to defeat in some ways than evil.

Patricia - We are going to have to go to Piper's now aren't we. We can't make them wait forever?

Prue - Ok and yes we are. I just don't want you girls to go to be honest, but I know you have to.

Warlord - Ok I will leave you girls to go to Piper's. I will see you soon?

Prue - Yes. See you soon.

Prudence/Patricia - Bye

Warlord - Bye girls.

The warlord now goes off and leaves Prue with the girls to get ready to go to Piper's.

The day is starting to pass and soon it will begin to get dark again.

After Prue has finished getting ready to go to Piper's. She goes off with Fire, Prudence and Patricia to Piper's castle.

Exit - Prue's Castle

Into - Halliwell Kingdom

Prue, Fire, Prudence and Patricia have decided to walk to Piper's castle so they all can spend a little more time together. Flying would of got them there to fast.

Whilst they all walk to Piper's castle we all get a view of what the entire kingdom looks like as Prue's castle is on top of a hill that looks down to the rest of Halliwell Kingdom.

Prue - Great view isn't it girls of the entire kingdom?

Patricia - Yes. Its the same view we get back home. Our castle is in the best place for a great view like this?

Prue - We dragon witches and dragons always get the best views if flying says anything. So in a way having this view of the kingdom is like flying all the time?

Prudence - Yes if that's what you would like to think. We have never thought about it like flying all the time?

Prue - You tell that to your mum when you get back home. She probably already thinks about it like that. Anyway we better carry on to Piper's for how much I really want to go?

Patricia - Well you have got to go back to Piper's sooner or later and now seems good enough?

Prue - Yes for you too.

Prue, Fire, Prudence and Patricia now carry on towards Piper's castle.

Exit - Halliwell Kingdom

Into - Piper's Castle

The guards at the entrance to Piper's castle has let them all inside as they are expected. They walk up the stairs to the top level where Piper is waiting along with Paige, Paige 2nd and Phoebe.

Before entering the rooms that lead to where Piper is waiting Prue speaks.

Prue - Its a long time since I have stepped inside this castle. Nothing seems to have changed much since I was last here.

Prue, Fire and the girls now carry on towards Piper.

They now enter to where Piper is waiting with everyone else. Piper speaks on Prue's arrival.

Piper - So glad you could make it Prue. Your normally not the one who is late. We were also just talking about you and the girls?

Prue - Why. What have you been saying about me. Actually I shouldn't really care?

Piper - We haven't said anything bad about you or nothing you don't already know.

Paige - Do the girls really know everything about you apart from what you have told them?

Prue - What are you talking about?

Paige - You know.

Paige 2nd - What's going on. I thought we were going home. Not to watch all of you fight.

Prue - You know she is right.

Paige - Any excuse so you don't have to say anything.

Piper - Why don't you tell the girls the truth whilst you are here. Why did you really take the girls in before you knew they belonged to another you in a different world?

Prue - How did you know what I was going to do?

Piper - You know him very well. He just doesn't work for you. He works for me. What ever you pay him. I pay him double as the information he gives me is vital. It tells me what I can and can't do that would end in me losing knights against your dragons. That's why I haven't planned an attack on you. It would be pointless.

Prue - How could he of told you?

Piper - Betrayal as he works remember for me too. Now you better tell the girls what you were going to do to them.

Patricia - What were you going to do to us?

Prue - It was before I knew you were my daughters from another world. I was going to take you girls in if you had no where else to go. I was going to take you in because you both are dragon witches.

As you probably wouldn't of known I would of taught and told you what I wanted you to know. So then you both could take over as Queens of my kingdom and dragons if something happened to me.

I would of taught you both for all the wrong reasons, but since you both weren't just any dragon witches I didn't.

Do you girls forgive me?

Patricia - Well you didn't do it to us. So we are grateful for that and its a good thing you still didn't do it to us when you found out who we were.

So I think we can. Can we she took care of us?

Prudence - Alright we forgive you as you didn't do it. You did take care of us whilst we have been here.

Prue - See. I am a nice dragon witch. I know none of you agree.

Paige - Only if they got to know you more than just one day they would have different opinions.

Piper - Anyway to a different subject about what have you been up to.

Do you really need to extend your kingdom any ferther than you already have?

Don't you think you have enough to keep your kingdom going?

Prue - No. Maybe I don't.

Pheobe - Now she is admiting it.

Prue - Well I need to set a good example if I want children. I do want children now?

Piper - Never really thought of you having children because of the way you are by taking all those villages over. To me it looked like you were more interested in wealth and territory than starting a family?

Prue - Prudence and Patricia helped me realise I want children of my own. I am even thinking of naming them the same names if they are girls. So when Bowen gets home I am going to have a talk with him about starting a family?

Piper - Its probably a good thing you are thinking of changing to start a family.

Paige - She is not the only one.

Pheobe - You too. So what are you going to change then Paige?

Paige - Well now that I have met my daughter from another world its made me realise I want a daughter too. Maybe what I will change is how many people my vampires go out and kill.

I will need to set a good example to her so she doesn't just go out there and kill people.

Piper - So Pheobe have you had any ideas that you are going to change too?

Pheobe - Well I have no reason to change, but if Prue and Paige can. I can too. So then Piper that just leaves you to change too.

Are you going to change your ways if we change ours?

Piper - What's took you three so long to realise. I am ready to change when you three are. So if you three will stick to changing I will too.

Then maybe we all can be close friends again just like before. I am not saying you have to change everything you all do, but some of them I think you three can change?

Prue - You mean what you are saying aren't you. I can keep all the villages I have took over as long as I don't take anymore over. We then can be best friends again?

Piper - Yes Prue. I know you wont let those villages you have got go. So just promise me you wont take anymore over?

Prue - You can trust me enough when I say I wont. I want to start a family soon. So I think starting now will help.

Piper - Ok havn't we all got a job to do getting the girls back home. Lets go to the attic.

Prue, Piper, Pheobe, Paige, Fire and the girls head towards the attic. They climb the stone staircase that leads up to the attic.

They are now at the entrence of the attic and are about to enter.

Exit - Piper's Castle - Other Rooms

Enter - Piper's Castle - Attic

The Halliwell's walk towards the Book of Shadows that Piper has been keeping.

Piper - So how are we all going to do this to make sure they get back to their world without any problems?

Prue - We can create a spell. If we look at other spells that are for time travelling and travelling to other worlds. They should give us an idea on how we can do this and create a spell.

Paige - Sounds like a way it would work to me.

What about you Pheobe?

Pheobe - It does sound a logical way of doing, but it would as Prue said it.

Prue - Hay I am not the only one here who can think of great ideas. We all can. Some I will admit have been have been smarter than my own ideas?

Piper - Prue your normally the one who gets us out of messes and have the best ideas on how to vanquish demons and other evil.

We just never say thank you all the time when we actually should. Then consider how we have been with one another a thank you wasn't going to be said?

Prue - You don't have to thank me for my ideas. I just do it because its part of my job as being the oldest in the family. I would probably do anything for you guys as you should already know.

I wouldn't as much if we wern't beginning to be friends again.

Patricia - You see we told you that you would make up with them again. It just needed to be the right time?

Prue - Yes you both did. I took that into consideration if everyone else was ready to be friends again.

Paige - The way we are all making up could mean we could of been sisters. Just like we are in their world.

Pheobe - We did act like sisters when we were close before.

Piper - If we keep this up we can be. It will be better for us all then. I can invite you all again to dinner at my castle just like before.

Prue - My castle too. Just like before. Remembering the good times we had?

Piper - Yes we had some really good times. It shows how much we all changed after I said those words. I didn't think my words would do what happened between us all?

Prue - We forgive you now, but I don't think any of us knew at the time your words would do what they did to us. Then we all just took moving on with our lives ferther than they should of gone.

Paige - Will sorry be acceptable for what I did Piper or is to much to ask?

Piper - Well Sorry I can accept as you are amiting what you did Paige. The actions you did with your vampires I don't think I can forgive you for that as they were innocent people you and your vampires killed for their blood?

Paige - Can I ask what my vampires are suspossed to do without feeding on humans here and there?

Piper - As much as I don't like my villagers being killed by your vampires. I know they need to feed, but not as often as they have been. Just a human here and there should do them right?

Paige - I suspose I can do that if that makes you happy.

Piper - Thankyou

How about you Prue. What about your dragons feeding on my kingdoms livestock. I think they steal one to many sheep and cows?

Prue - My dragons have to eat more than just fish in the lake. Their favourite is sheep and cows. A steak just wouldn't feed them unless you want my dragons to starve?

Piper - I am sure your dragons can eat less than they do. Just drop down on how many they are aloud to take. I will just have to do with that?

Prue - I could try that, but I have no gaurantee it will work?

Piper - It will work when you say it. They listen to you. So just tell them to eat less than they do?

Prue - I said I will try. They are living creatures to some peoples disgust. They need to feed and a lot in some cases.

What I am suspossed to say to them when they have chicks to feed. Tell them they can only eat fish?

Piper - Tell me when its time for them to have chicks. I could bring extra livestock in and only in for when they have babies. You may have to bring the gold to pay for the extra livestock to make sure that you will keep to our promise?

Prue - Alright I will give you gold for the extra livestock as I can't let my dragons starve.

Piper - Pheobe what about you. Have you thought more on what you are going to change?

Pheobe - I can stop now the demons me and Cole sent out to watch and listen what all you guys were planning. Now that it seems we are going to all get along again?

Piper - That's good Phoebe. I didn't really like the idea that I was being by your demon followers.

Good that I had an idea too on how to watch you, Paige and Prue with the red crystals Leo planted in your castles.

I know you Prue found that I had planted a red a crystal in your castle. I was actually surprised you actually found it at first?

Prue - What do you expect when I can sense things and sense things when something is wrong.

Anyway Paige I have another thing to say to you. I know you have one of my blood red dimonds?

Paige - You have that many. How can you know one was missing?

Prue - Well for one Paige. You left pretty fast after you landed in my treasure pile not to have something in your hand.

I knew there was a red dimond near your left hand when you left. When you left it was gone. So I assumed you had taken it with you whilst you had the chance?

Paige - Do I get to keep it, but that shouldn't matter anyway I am still keeping it?

Prue - I don't see why not this time. Keep it as a prize for actually being able to take some treasure from me. Nobody else wouldn't of been able to get that close?

Paige - I don't know wheather I should be saying thank you to you. I was planning on keeping it as a victory for being able to take it from you. I was lucky I got that close to your treasure. You will be more nice to me now anyway as we are becoming friends again?

Prue - Yes we are. I am nice to you anyway. If I wasn't becoming your friend I think I would of asked for my red dimond back a different way.

Pheobe - Are we going to continue trying to find a spell to send the girls home?

Piper - I was thinking more down the lines of creating one our selves. It might be a better way of guaranteeing the girls get home?

Prue - Creating our own spell sounds good. If you want I will go with the girls just to make sure they get home?

Piper - Prue you could get stuck somewhere or even their world where you will see yourself?

Prue - That was one of the reasons I suggested to go with them. So I could see myself. If something doesn't seem right when I get there to get back here I will see if my other self, Piper, Pheobe and Paige will help. I am sure they will when they realise I am just another Prue from another world and not a demon. The girls would help me anyway?

Piper - Ok Prue you just make sure you get help to get back here. I don't think any of us would beable to cope losing you insome place or another world?

Prue - I promise I will be back here before you know it. If it makes you three feel better come and give me a hug now for comfort.

Piper, Pheobe and Paige go and give Prue a hug that is like a sister hug in Prudence's, Patricia's and Paige 2nd's world.

Paige 2nd - You four are just like sisters and now again after falling out?

Paige - I can see why she says that. It must be true.

Piper - Can I say something whilst we are in a hug?

Prue - What would you like to say?

Piper - I have actually missed you guys not being around here.

None of the Halliwell's say anything. They just show how much they care within the hug.

Pheobe - Prue do you know you are like a big sister to us?

Prue - Well we might not be real sisters, but we can act like it as we are all related as you know. So if you guys want me to be like a big sister I will be?

Paige - You already do.

Piper - You have put your own life at risk more than any of us have when it comes to protecting one another?

Prue - I know and that's what big sisters are suspossed to do right. Protect their younger sisters or family.

They all break their hug now.

Paige - Ok the spell. So where do we all begin?

Prue - Remember now it will be a power of 3 spell as I am going with the girls. You three will have to say the spell.

Paige - In this hour

Piper - In this night

Pheobe - We call upon our Charmed power

Paige - To send the girls back with Prue

Piper - From the world they came from

White lights start to appear around all three girls and Prue. Fire is with Prue. They all disapear.

Pheobe - Well I think it worked. They have disappeared.

Paige - Lets just hope that the girls get back to their world without any problems.

Piper - I hope Prue is ok too and that she can get back with Fire?

Paige - Prue's getting what she wants too. Seeing herself in this other world?

Pheobe - Ok whilst we wait for Prue and Fire to get back lets go and do something together. I think she will be a while.

Piper, Pheobe and Paige go off to do something together whilst they wait.

Exit - Prue's, Piper's, Pheobe's and Paige's world.

Into - The Girls World.

The girls, Prue and Fire appear on the stone steps of Prue's Castle.

Prue - Is this your castle?

Patricia - Well its ours I think. Paige lives with her mum in Halliwell Castle. Piper and Pheobe live there too?

Prue - I know I have a castle, but you girls are lucky that you live here with your mum and dad?

Prudence - We know we are, but mum always tells us it doesn't make us better than anyone else or not to think we are better than anyone else?

Prue - That's good. Anyway are we going to continue.

Prudence, Patricia, Paige 2nd and Fire now continue up the stone steps. They reach the top. Everything is quiet.

Patricia - Why is everything quiet. Where is mum?

Prudence - I don't know. We have been gone a while. Maybe mum has gone to her sisters castle to try and find us?

Prue - Girls lets go in a bit ferther and check it out. We might find something out.

Paige 2nd - Ok

Prudence/Patricia - Ok

They all walk into the castle more to see if they can find Prue from this world.

Prue - Well no sign of your mum in this part of your castle. What about in there?

Prudence - Come on then lets go and check it out.

They all enter the next part of the castle and get a surprise.

Prudence and Patricia have found there mum, but not as they expected. Their mum seems to have been in a demon fight and got knocked out on the floor. Prudence and Patricia at this point don't know weather their mum is alive or dead. All they know is the fact it looks like their mum has been in a demon fight or a fight with other evil.

Prudence/Patricia - Mum

Both Prudence and Patricia run up to their mum to see if she is alive or just unconscious.

Prue - I am sorry girls. Is she alive? I didn't expect to see your mum this way.

Prudence - She is fine. She has a pulse.

Patricia - She has just been knocked out by a demon or something evil. We were worried?

Prue - That makes me feel much better.

Paige 2nd - Can you both wake her up so she knows that you two have got home and safe?

Prudence - Where going to try.

Prudence and Patricia now go and try to wake their mum up.

Prudence pushes her mums shoulder slowly whilst trying to wake her. She also speaks to her whilst she tries to wake her up.

Prudence - Mum. Me and Patricia are home.

Patricia joins in with her sister.

Patricia - Come on mum. Wake up.

Their mum hears them and begins to wake up slowly as her daughters carry on trying to wake her and talk to her. Their mum doesn't know they have company from another version of herself from another world. She wakes up and sees her daughters as she begins to move back up slowly.

Prue from this world now begins to speak to her daughters.

Prue - Hay Prudence and Patricia. Where have you girls been. I have been trying to find you. Then a demon attacked me. The same one that was here before you girls disappeared. That's when I thought the demon had something to do with your disapearence?

Prudence - Where not sure now that the demon had something to do with our disappearance. I think we were suspossed to go to this other world?

Prue - What other world?

Patricia - Another world where we met another version of you who took care of us whilst we was in the other world.

She also made sure we got back here safely by risking her chances of getting back to her world.

She is here to meet you?

Prue - She is.

Prudence - She is right behind us.

Prue from the other world now approaches herself from this world.

Prudence's and Patricia's mum now speaks to her counter part.

Prue - I thank you for looking after my daughters in your world. I don't know what I would be like if something happened to them?

Prue from the other world now speaks.

Prue - When I first saw them I couldn't leave them outside to fend for themselves. I felt sorry for them that they had nowhere to go and they came to me for help. I did ask them questions as I didn't know who they were at first. Then my mothering instincts took over?

Prue from this world now speaks.

Prue - You must be a really great mum to do that?

Prue from the other world speaks.

Prue - Actually I don't have any children. I didn't really think of having any children at first. Not with running a castle and my kingdom. I thought I had enough in my life with just that until your daughters helped me realise I do want children now.

I would work something out with Bowen my husband on how we would do it with our work lives. He goes on assignments. He can be gone a while on a mission saving some village from a evil creature or people. Its his job. He gets paid for it really well. He is one of the best knights there has ever been?

Prue from this world now speaks.

Prue - I couldn't agree with you more. We are married to the same person in both worlds. He is due home any day now.

Prue from the other world now speaks.

Prue - I think I have just found something that isn't different between us?

The other Prue now speaks.

Prue - Well their is 14 worlds or realms in existence. So something somewhere would have to be the same.

Its that parralel thing where things happen the same between each world even if other things are different.

Its also to do with that balence between each world that can not be destroyed or things would just get out of hand in each realm.

Prue from the other world now speaks.

Prue - Well there is another thing that isn't different between us. We both have the same dragon necklace?

The other Prue now speaks.

Prue - So we do. I suspose you got it the same way I did?

Prue from the other world now speaks.

Prue - Yes I did. Its such a great necklace. Its just that we had to die to get one?

The other Prue now speaks.

Prue - They could of atleast found a better way to give it to us. Besides that we have got to admit the necklace has saved our lives many times since we recieved it. We would of just kept getting killed in fights with dragon slayers and other evil as our weakness wouldn't of changed to the necklace. Its good to know that dragon slayers and some evil they don't realise its our new weakness?

Prue from the other world now spreaks.

Prue - Besides how great it is. The necklace also has its down sides to the evil that do know. We have got to consider ourselves lucky as dragon witches that the Dragon Guardian got the necklaces made for us. Other dragon witches wouldn't be as lucky.

Atleast we don't always die every time our necklaces are pentrated unless its directly through the heart of the necklace.

We just get really weak anywhere else on the necklace or die slowly if its heart is penetrated slightly?

The other Prue now speaks.

Prue - Yes that is a good point. We are really lucky dragon witches. I think its got something to do with the lives we lead being dragon queens and Charmed ones as they wont let a Charmed one die forever. They wont risk that.

I know all about being weak when my necklace has been penetrated slightly. The other way you just don't get to think about it. You die quickly.

Anyway are you staying for a while now that you are here or do you need to go back to your world soon?

Prue now speaks from the other world.

Prue - Well I wouldn't want to intrude. You just got your daughters and neice back. Besides I have got dragon slayers to fight back in my world that are waiting for me at one of the villages I just took over. Also a very good friend who is willing to help me fight them so I don't get killed or seriously injured. He really cares about me. I found that out very recently.

Prue from this world now speaks.

Prue - I understand that you have duties to attend to, but I am not going to get rid of you that quick. I feel as if I should pay you back some way or another for looking after my girls and niece?

Other world Prue.

Prue - You don't have to. It was my decision to look after your daughters. Paige looked after your niece. She just came back with me and your daughters. From the other thing we was talking about. I knew who you was talking about. You meant the Elders.

I know of them. I don't know if you have ever thought about it. There is only one set of Elders that control 14 realms or worlds. When there is us who live in these different realms and worlds?

Prue from this world now speaks.

Prue - Well I have never really thought about the way you have, but you have a very good point. Anyway you will have to thank Paige for me for looking after my niece.

Would you like to stay here a while?

Prue from the other world.

Prue - You just don't want me to go do you. Thank you I do have a point. Considering I am now staying here for a while would you like to get to know me more and what life is like in the other world?

Prue from this world speaks.

Prue - I would like that very much thank you. I think I need to know more about me who looked after my girls over the last 24 hours.

Patricia - When you get used to our mum and know her a little more you will get used to the things she says like that. Belive me I know. She can be funny and sarcastic in some of the things she comes out with.

Prue - Thanks my other self really needed to know that about me.

Prudence - Anyway mum how long were you knocked out for?

Prue - Atleast the last few hours as it was morning when he attacked me.

Prudence - Are you going to vanquish him?

Prue - Only if he comes back and tries to hurt you, Patricia or other members of our family. If it comes to that I should have Piper, Pheobe and Paige to back me up with the power of 4 as I think that's the only perminant way to vanquish him.

Prue from the other world speaks.

Prue - Well I have dragon slayers to kill whilst you have a demon to vanquish instead?

Prue from this world speaks.

Prue - Maybe it will work out in a similar way. When you kill the dragon slayers I will be vanquishing a demon at the same time with my sisters?

Prue from the other world.

Prue - Maybe it will work out that way. Maybe Piper, Pheobe and Paige will come and back me and friend up when we are fighting off the dragon slayers.

Both Prue's, Fire's and the girls now go and sit around the big table in the centre of Prue's Throne Room and talk a bit more.

We listen to some of the conversation they are having around the big table. Prue from the other world continues to speak.

Prue - So what do you want to know about me and my world?

Prue from this realm speaks.

Prue - I don't really know. So talk about anything you want to and I will just include myself in it.

Prue from the other world.

Prue - Well in that case I will talk about my life within my world which makes me different to you in this world.

I have servants who help me keep my castle up to high standards. I pay them so much gold for their work from the income I gain from the villages I have taken over which extends my territory. I own more villages and land than Piper, Pheobe and Paige.

Now you see why when I take villages over the next thing they do is get dragon slayers to try and kill me. This time I am going to wear my old armour to make my friend happy whilst we fight off the dragon slayers.

I have refused to wear armour when I fight because it slows me down. I am better off without it as I can fly and run faster.

I haven't wore my armour since me, Piper, Pheobe and Paige went to war together. I had it made for that war as they all knew my true weaknesses. It would of been to easy for Piper, Pheobe and Paige to defeat me.

Prue from this world.

Prue - You went to war against each other. Why would you do that?

Prue from the other world.

Prue - You don't know do you. We all had a big fall out. Then it got worse when we seen what each other was doing with their life. Then we just kept getting on each others nerves. That led to a war breaking out between each kingdom as we didn't agree with each others decisions. We were angry.

When it came to us fighting each other. It got really horrible as we are all to evenly matched when it comes to fighting and not just our powers. As we were all that angry we actually wounded each other really bad. Said horrible things to each other whilst fighting which just upset things even more between us.

We didn't kill each other, but we got each other weak and wounded. The loss that was felt between each kingdom was massive as I lost dragons, Piper lost knights and other people that was trained to fight by her side. Paige lost half her vampire clan and Pheobe lost the people who she found that was willing to fight by her side instead of the demons she and Cole ruled over?

Prue from this world speaks.

Prue - You went to war with each other and now I see why. I don't think me and my sisters would be able to do that. Go against and hurt each other. Its bad enough when we don't agree with something or we have got angry at one another and fell out. Me and Pheobe mostly and its not so long ago since the last argument we had.

So are Piper, Pheobe and Paige sisters of yours too?

Prue from the other world speaks.

Prue - They are family, but none of us are sisters. We are all Halliwell's still. We are all cousins with me being the oldest. Followed by Piper, Then Pheobe and then Paige.

Prue from this world speaks.

Prue - Same for me here in this world. I am the oldest out of the family. Then followed by Piper who has been close to becoming the new big sister. Then Pheobe and then Paige.

When I have died before Piper has been scared of taking my place as the big sister in the family as its always been my place and still is thankfully.

I have always been able to be brought back to life from the spell to bring back a sister or from the help of the dragon guardian. When that demonic dragon slayer killed me Piper got really scared along with the other emotions she was going through with Pheobe and Paige because I was dead.

Piper was afraid she might of had to take my place as no spells were working. She was one of the first ones to think that she had lost me forever. Till the dragon guardian came down with my dragon necklace and told Piper, Pheobe and Paige to re cast the spell which this time brought me back.

Piper isn't just one of my sisters. She is my best friend too as we have always been the two sisters who have been the closet in the family. Whilst on this subject I can't forget the way my daughters felt when it happened as they were there and watched me get killed. They blamed themselves for what happened to me.

Prue from the other world.

Prue - I know they did. They told me all about it this morning over breakfast. I told them not to blame themselves for it too and I am not even their mum. It was the same for Piper in my world. Then as we were still very close when I got killed by the demonic dragon slayer even though I am not her big sister in real life.

Piper has told me I am like one for how much care and risks I take protecting my family from Evil as I think its my job as the oldest to do that. Pheobe and Paige have also said I am like a big sister without being a big sister in real life.

It hasn't always been like that. When we fell out with each other we only seen each other if we had to for vanquishing Evil. Its only just over the last few hours we have began to become close again as a family and start speaking to each other after a lot of apologies admitted from each of us.

Prue from this world speaks.

Prue - It really doesn't look like there is many differences between each of our families and the lives we lead. I just don't have servants who work for me or many villages like you have. My castle is part of one kingdom which is Piper's as she is the queen of the kingdom.

The income the kingdom makes gets shared between my castle and the castle Piper, Pheobe and Paige live in which is Halliwell Castle. Bowen helps to bring the income to Dragon Castle from his assignments he is given to go and save a village from some sort of evil creature or people who threaten it.

Then I do too every time I fight a dragon slayer I get their gold they have been paid to kill me. That's my job as the Dragon Queen to protect my dragons, family and land. You would know of that anyway as you lead a similar life to me.

Prue from the other world.

Prue - Yes that is true.

I have a big treasure pile of gold, gems and jewels that my dragons have got for me that is kept out of reach of humans in Dragon Peak.

Your girls told me that my treasure pile is much bigger than yours. They can only reach my treasure if they can fly which in human cases they can't. Another advantage we have being dragon witches. Dragon Peak is a safe havern from dragon slayers on the ground and other people.

Prue from this world speaks.

Prue - I know Dragon Peak as it is here in this world too, but my treasure still fits underneath Dragon Cave where nobody knows where it is unless they are family which includes my dragons.

So is there anything else you would like to say about yourself?

Prue from the other world.

Prue - There is odd things that I talked to your daughters about and shown them. I have also shown my wand to them I have from when I attended Magic School.

In my world you had to have a wand as it was compulsory and it didn't matter how powerful you already were. So because I had to buy a wand it wasn't one of the cheapest. The wand cost 1000 gold. The wand chose me. It has a double quarts crystal that made it so powerful.

The wand chose me because I was powerful enough to handle its power with my own. Not many witches have the same powerful powers as we have got to handle such a powerful wand. My friends loved my wand too. When your daughters seen my wand they said they liked it. Your daughters also mentioned you don't have a wand?

Prue from this world speaks.

Prue - My girls are right I don't have a wand as I didn't have get one. I was already powerful enough to take on some of the tasks and practicle lessons at Magic School along with my sisters.

Your wand sounds really great with a double quartz crystal at the front. So was that one of the last odd things you wanted to mention?

Prue from the other world.

Prue - There is just one more thing and it goes back to my armour. I shown your daughters my armour before we left for Piper's castle.

Patricia - We loved it. Her armour was specially made. She had armour for her claws too. So they wouldn't break.

I want some claw armour too.

Her mum speaks to her.

Prue - Is there anything you don't want?

You don't need any claw armour yet?

Patricia - Why haven't you got any claw armour. It might of helped you during fights where some of your claws have been broken?

Prue - I just didn't think of that idea and my claws have grown back since those fights. They look as good as new.

Prudence - I told you mum says no too.

Patricia - Mum can I have a wand instead. Prudence just reminded me that is what I was going to ask in the first place?

Prue - What do you need a wand for?

Patricia - They can help with magic and spells. They look really nice. I want one like hers?

Prue - You don't need a wand. Your powerful enough without one.

Prudence - Ha mum said no like I said she would.

Patricia - This is unfair.

Paige2nd - What have I missed?

Prudence - Everything that has just been said.

Prue - Patricia one day you will learn that life isn't always fair. As your mum I think you have had a pretty fair life so far.

You already have a lot of stuff anyway without adding things you don't need yet or don't need at all?

Patricia - Ok mum. I still love you mum even if you did say no?

Prue - I still love you too. Nothing will change that.

Prudence - I already know life isn't fair always. Patricia you just had to learn it too?

Patricia - I know. Who said I didn't already know that. Can mums other self speak again now.

Prue from the other world speaks.

Prue - Ok where was I. Oh yes. My armour does have claw armour as I thought they would be beneficial during the war with Piper, Pheobe and Paige. The claw armour did save my claws, but I lost a set that Paige stole off the battlefield. They are no use to her, but they make her feel good and more powerful with them. She never takes them off her hand incase she needs to use them against somebody.

I used mine in the battlefield. My claws with the armour on could damage who ever they were used against by giving double damage. They were more sharper and deadly as they were made that way so they could be used as weapons too.

They were used for their purpose. They were lethal against one of the men I fought after he kicked my sword out of my hand and got me backed up against a tree. I gave him a lethal slash against his face. That's when I seen how deadly they could be. They were made to penitrate through skin. I could of just as easily sent the man flying with my telekinesis, but that wouldn't have stopped him.

With my claws stained in his blood and dripping off them that's when I was noticed by Piper as it was one of her men I just killed. It turned out in a showdown between me and Piper.

What I did to one of her men was just equalling things out on the battlefield as a lot of her men brought down my dragons. As we were already angray we just wanted to finish things.

The war ended when each of us thought enough was enough with all the losses that were lost on each side. The battlefield was just covered in death, blood and destruction. The sun was going down over the field and the rest of the kingdom when we all turned to look back and process what had happened and what we had been through.

It made us think on how this could of really happened with a family that was once so close and a kingdom that was shared between all four of us. The kingdom was once four kingdoms that was respected as one until then. Now they are all separate and independent.

Piper's kingdom still has the most income as she has the main part of the kingdom. Mine, Paige's and Pheobe's are all on the edge of Piper's.

Now you see why I have had to take villages from other kingdoms. So I can gain enough gold to sustain my kingdom and keep my castle up to high standards. Pay my survents for the jobs they do.

Paige's and Pheobe's kingdoms don't need as much up keep as theirs are the way Evil likes them. Piper has got the best of everything. Best growing fields for vegetables, a river that runs on the edge of her kingdom. Best mills for grinding weat to make flour that is used to make bread.

Prue from this world speaks.

Prue - I didn't realise you went through that much. I can see and understand why you needed to take over all those villages. It must be really hard to live in your world. Harder than it is in this world. I would probably be the same if me and my sisters had a big argument and then told to sustain this castle independently.

Prue from the other world speaks.

Prue - Just be grateful you havn't fell out with your sisters and told to sustain your castle independently.

Now that me, Piper, Pheobe and Paige are getting on speaking terms again. It might get Piper to reunite all four kingdoms into one. We will all become close and best friends again. I have your daughters to thank for that. They give great advice. One of us at one point had to say sorry so I did and Piper was waiting for me, Pheobe and Paige to say it as she was already willing to put the past behind her. Start a fresh life with all of us close again. We have all missed that.

Prue from this world speaks.

Prue - My girls are great. One of their best things is giving advice to others. Just like their mum is. I have been told that I am the best for advice from my sisters being the older sister in the family. They mostly come to me for advice. They said they wouldn't know what to do without me and my advice. I comfort my sisters when they are upset about something. Our bond as sisters is very strong. Some say its indestructible. If we do fall out it isn't for long. Then just forget about the past me and Pheobe have had over things.

Into - Attic - Dragon Castle

Prue from this world speaks.

Prue - I hope this works without the help of my sisters?

Prue from the other world.

Prue - You are powerful enough to do it. I only did it with Piper, Pheobe and Paige to make sure the girls got back here on enough power that nothing would go wrong.

I just came along to make sure and meet you?

Prue from this world.

Prue - Ok in that case I will try.

Candles are lit around Prue from the other world. The candles are in a circle around her. She has got her dragon with her as she came along too. Prue from this world is standing behind her dragon witch book of shadows that only works if a dragon witch casts the spells within the book. The spells aren't just for any witch to cast.

Prue begins to cast the spell.

In this world,

Within this realm,

I call opon the power,

Send my other self back,

from the world she came.

A portal opens behind Prue from the other world. The portal is fine, but its not what they both expected. Prue from this world expected her other self to disapear in stars to her world. Not a portal for her to walk through.

Prue - Well that's what I didn't expect. You are in a circle of candles. I expected you to disapear in stars or white orbs?

Prue from the other world speaks.

Prue - Yes I expected to disapear back to my world too. We must be more powerful than we already thought. You opened a portal without the help of the power of four. Normaly when somebody stands in a circle of candles they disapear when the spell is cast. A portal doesn't open. Not unless the spell is written for a portal to be opened.

Maybe the Elders helped you with your spell to ensure I do get back to my world without anything going wrong or upsetting the balance they are always complaining about?

Prue from this world.

Prue - Maybe so. You are probably right. Its just not on many accasions the Elders help.

Prue from the other world now prepares to walk through the portal with her dragon.

Prue - Well I think I should go. I have got things to do back in my world.

Prue from the other world now walks over to the portal.

Prudence, Patricia, Paige 2nd and Prue from this world say their good byes to the other Prue and Fire.

They both do the same.

Then they both walk through the portal and it closes behind them.

Patricia - To bad she had to go. I was enjoying her company?

Prue - She had to go. She has other things to do in her world also.

Prudence - We know. It was just whilst she was here we were keeping her from fighting dragon slayers. We don't want her to get hurt?

Prue - Well like me they are just something we have to fight in our lives even if it means getting hurt and injured from time to time.

Paige 2nd - Before my mums other self was starting to make friends with the other you she was adiment she was going to do something at her?

Prue - Well hopefully that wont happen now. Anyway I have got to get you back to your mum before she thinks of doing anything to me for keeping you here and not telling her about it.

First though why dont you girls come here and give me another hug now that our company has left.

Prudence, Patricia and Paige2nd go and give Prue another hug. They hug and then leave to go and take Paige 2nd back to her mum. We go back to the other world to see how Prue is going to deal with the dragon slayers and the warlord that works for her.

Exit - Prudence's, Patricia's and Paige 2nd's world.

**This chapter will be continued in the next part to this chapter. **


End file.
